War of the Dragon Riders
by WhiteFlame3719
Summary: Complete. Revised 11/9 - Military AU. Pallet Town is in flames, leaving two young boys orphaned. Raised by the military as soldiers, they seek revenge against those that destroyed their home. Trained to be killing perfections in order to uncover the whereabouts of their enemy and the mystery of those they want revenge against: The Dragon Riders. Rated M for multiple reasons..
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic. A friend of mine started playing Pokemon GO and has never seen the show or played the games. Apparently she heard the background story of how Hypno likes to hypnotize humans and feast on their dreams and is now terrified. I stated how epic a book would be that actually showcased all of the tragic and terrifying abilities that Pokemon have since the anime shows basically no violence whatsoever. And here I am! This will be rated M for multiple reasons (my mind is a dark place). Enjoy!

Summary: Military AU. Pallet Town is in flames, leaving two young boys orphaned. Raised by the military as soldiers, they seek revenge against those that destroyed their home. Trained to be killing perfections in order to uncover the whereabouts of their enemy and the mystery of those they want revenge against: The Dragon Riders.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood, violence

 **Chapter 1 – Prologue**

 _Red._

 _Burning._

 _The sky is awash with darkness and flames. The moon and stars hidden from sight. Prisoners of the late night._

 _Their jailers: heavy black clouds of ash._

 _A small, brown haired boy, no older than four, trips over his large nightshirt in the middle of the street. He fearfully looks around for someone. Anyone he recognizes._

 _Screaming._

 _Tears._

 _He can barely see through the smoke. Can barely hear over the cries of those he can't seem to find._

 _The ground shakes as his house collapses nearby. A plume of fire rising where it once stood._

 _He stumbles. Struggles to stand back up, but his balance is off. The ground seems to move under him again._

 _Small arms reach out to steady shaky legs. He rushes aimlessly calling out for help._

 _He trips again. His feet hurt. He hadn't been able to find his shoes in the confusion. Sharp pieces of wood and chunks of rock litter the ground._

 _He jumps aside as a blazing beam falls onto where he was just lying._

 _He scrambles backward. Ducking behind a nearby crate. Curling into a ball as tears roll down his cheeks. Terrified, confused and alone._

 _His eyes burn from the smoke as he calls out for his mother. 'Where is she? Where is his father? His sister? Grandpa? Where did they go? They wouldn't just leave me.'_

' _Would they?'_

 _Tucking his head in towards his chest, he wraps his arms around his legs and sobs._

 _Why is this happening? It seemed like just a few minutes ago that he was tucked into bed for the night with his favorite toy Squirtle._

 _He sobs again as he realizes that Squirtle is gone too._

 _He just wants someone to find him. To take him away from this scary place that is too loud, too hot, too frightening._

 _The ground shakes as pounding feet rush right by the child's hiding spot. He stiffens in fright. Over the sound of screams, he begins to hear a low rumbling._

' _What is that?'_

 _Dark green eyes widen when he sees a long tail slither next to the crate and into the alley._

' _A pokemon? Maybe it Grandpa's!'_

 _The boy darts out from his hiding spot with a hopeful smile adorning his face._

' _It has to be Grandpa's pokemon! Not many people nearby had a trained pokemon. Not a town as little and remote as theirs. So it must be from his Grandpa's lab.'_

 _The boy turns and sees nothing. He tries to peer through the smoke but it's so thick and his eyes hurt so bad._

 _Confused, he turns back around looking for the owner of the tail he saw. In the depths of the dark alley, a pair of eyes glow red in the firelight from across the street._

 _He takes a small step forward as he softly calls out for his Grandpa. The eyes narrow in response._

 _This makes no sense to the child. 'Pokemon are his friends right? He played with them all the time at his Grandpa's lab. Why was this pokemon hiding from him? Is it just as scared as he is?'_

 _A soft drizzle begins to fall as he slowly reaching his arm forward. He calls out again to the strange pair of eyes. "Don't be afraid. We can go together. We can find the other pokemon and save everyone. I won't hurt you."_

 _The boy shuffles forward. Just as he sees the eyes glow bright, a bolt of energy slams into his chest. Hurling him back across the street and into the crate that was once his shield._

 _The small child moans pitifully as he tries to keep his eyes open._

 _Everything hurts._

 _His mind is a jumble of thoughts. 'How did I get over here? What happened to the pokemon?'_

 _He slowly lifts his head to look back into the alley. Smoke pours out as a large shadow emerges._

 _Giant claws scrape against the stone. A thick tail swings behind. Knocking over the wall of a crumbling building. A broken fire hydrant hurls water into the air nearby. But the liquid itself seems to avoid the creature as it burns off into steam near its skin._

 _It looks down on the pitiful child at its feet. It rears up on its hind legs as it unleashes a terrible roar from its maw._

 _The boy slumps as the edge of his vision becomes tinted with black. He doesn't want to die. Not yet. Not by this monster._

 _Not alone._

 _He can't feel anything anymore. Neither the water splashing onto his face nor the pain in his limbs. He hears his name being called in the distance. He tries to call for help but the only sound that comes is a weak gurgle._

 _A flash of lightning illuminates a set of powerful wings that are slowly spreading out from the shadow. A figure hunches over the beast. Curling over the massive form to keep its balance on the demon's back._

 _The boy only has one last thought before the darkness swallows him whole._

' _Who would ride on top of a dragon?'_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

With a muffled scream, a young man jerks awake. Flailing in panic when he realizes that something warm is covering his mouth and nose.

He can't breathe.

Thin sheets wrap tight around his tapered waist and twisting around his muscular legs.

He's trapped.

"Gary!" A harsh whisper breaks through his panic. "Calm down! It's just me. You were having another nightmare. Just relax already. You're gonna wake the squad leader at this rate."

Gary rips the callused hand from his face. He turns and glares at the teen, his partner he realizes, sitting next to him on his bed.

"Ash?! What the fuck?!" He growls out harshly. The raven next to him looks at him slightly concerned.

"Weren't you listening? You were having a nightmare. You woke me up so I figured I'd help you out before we got in trouble again." Ash shrugs and blinks at the brunet, as if in confusion at the sudden anger thrown at him.

Mouth hanging open in incredulity, Gary just stares at the raven-haired man. "So you decided to smother me?!" He whispers sharply.

Ash crosses his arms over his chest and scoffs in response. "Well I tried shaking you and I called your name a few times, but you wouldn't wake up so I covered your mouth instead. I figured you'd wake up when you started running low on oxygen."

 _Who in their right mind would wake someone up like that?_

Gary huffs in annoyance. It's _way_ too early to deal with his partner and his oddness. As he flops back down onto the mattress, the brunet refuses to reward his partner with eye contact and stares at the ceiling. He runs his large hand through sweaty brown hair and scratches the lengthy white scar that stretches across his torso.

A slight prickling sensation alerts him that he's being watched. He glances to the side to see sad, brown eyes locked on his chest. His scar. His battle wound. His reminder to never give up on his revenge.

Huffing in annoyance for being blatantly stared at (since it is clearly not his fault that his shirt is probably somewhere on the floor), Gary glances at the clock next to the wall.

6:13 AM.

 _Fan-fucking-tastic. I could have slept for another 15 minutes if it wasn't for that damn dream again._

He returns his gaze to the ceiling and revels in the quiet, early hours on the morning next to his closest friend. No screaming. No tears. Just the light snores of the other cadets around him.

Ash begins to fidget next to him after a few minutes. Gary scoffs quietly. _Figures. Ash never could sit still for very long. Even on stealth missions._

Gary jolts from his inner musings when Ash quietly gets his attention. "Was it the attack?"

He didn't need to clarify. Gary knew which attack he was asking about.

Gary remains silent for a while. Flashes of his dream trickle back into this mind to haunt him.

 _Fire. Screaming. Tears._

 _Pain._

He turns away from the raven before mumbling a soft affirmative.

It's been almost 14 years since the day that the dragons came and destroyed everything they held dear. 14 years of horrifying nightmares haunting their unconscious minds.

Ash remains quiet for a little while longer. Gary glances over to see those large, brown eyes glazed over. Most likely revisiting the past that Gary himself just escaped from.

Gary closes his eyes in an attempt to squeeze in a few more precious minutes of sleep before the morning bell goes off.

It seems as if no more than a few seconds have gone by when he feels a poke in his side. "Come on then," Ash whispers. "Might as well shower and go get some breakfast since we are awake anyway. We don't want to wake anyone else up and I know you won't fall back asleep after that dream."

Gary opens his eyes as his partner quietly stands up and walks over to his own bed to Gary's left. Ash grabs his training uniform before leaning against the wall, waiting for him. Partners have to travel together in the compound after all.

Gary groans as he slowly rolls off his bed. He arches his back and stretches. He feels disgusting. All covered in sweat from that nightmare and of course his stomach is growling.

 _Stupid human needs._

After grabbing his black uniform, he falls into step with Ash on the way to the showers. Glancing out the window, he sees the horizon slowing brightening as the rising October sun battles against the night.

 _Darkness. Flames. Burning._

Just a few more days. Just a few more days until he finally graduates. Then, he will be an official League soldier and will be able to carry weapons and a pokemon team of his own.

He will hunt them down for what they have done. He will destroy those that took away everything precious to him. Every last one of them will die at his hands. He will obliterate them.

Those so-called Dragon Riders.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 2 - Resolve**


	2. Chapter 2 (Arc 1) - Resolve

AN: I'm splitting this story up into 4 Arcs. Each Arc will have a little insight into this violent pokemon world that I have created. If you want to know a little more background on a specific topic, let me know and I'll use it as an Arc story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood, violence

 **Arc 1 - The Journey Begins**

 _Excerpt from The Kanto Times from 4 years ago_

 _ **Happy Birthday to the Pokemon League Academy!**_

 _Today is a very special day for Kanto! On this date, 10 years ago, the Pokemon League opened the Academy to those orphaned from the rising battles against the now nefarious Dragon Riders and wild pokemon attacks._

 _At first, the Academy was a trial program. The League brought in only 5 children from around the country that were only 4 years old. For the first year, all eyes were on these small orphans as the League gave them an education they would have been otherwise unable to receive. Their overwhelming success prompted various orphanages to begin sending their problem children for the military to handle._

 _Due to the increase in numbers, the League opened up a second branch of the Academy. Offering the children a chance to begin training to be a League soldier. A team of pediatricians, child psychiatrists, and high-ranking military personnel carefully structured the new program in order to provide a full education as well as preventing overtaxing the students mentally or physically._

 _Those students who did not want to pursue a military career are given the option to stay in the initial branch to learn different crafts that will allow them to have a trade career and support themselves immediately after graduation._

 _As seen on the front page this morning, the Academy has grown tremendously over the years. It also now houses the main Kanto League base due to its close proximity to the Pokemon League. In the middle of the compound, you can see the stout school building where younger students learn basic skills such as math and spelling. A large indoor/outdoor training facility gives the older cadets and soldiers challenging workouts throughout the day. Next to that are the barracks that are split by gender and age groups._

 _The military classes are arranged around a combination of level of experience, age and talent. The advanced classes are used to groom highly talented young children for top officer positions. However, all Academy graduated are guaranteed an officer position due to the years of training they receive compared to the short League's Basic Training program for adults._

 _All eyes are now on the poster children for the Academy, Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum, who decided to take the military course once they reached age 7. Oak and Ketchum were among the first few children taken in as survivors of the Attack on Pallet Town, one of the first acts of terrorism by the group known as the Dragon Riders. Surpassing their childhood trauma, the two cadets were even moved up to the advanced classes well before others their age could qualify. Now 2 years into the advanced program, they have some of the highest combat and test scores in the country. An anonymous source states that "they [Oak and Ketchum] may the best cadets that will ever graduate from the Academy."_

 _This week marks the fifth annual Graduation Ceremony. The top 4 soldiers of this graduations year will receive a promotion to Major as well as a starter pokemon to begin their journey to collect a pokemon team. The Commander of the League had this to say about "the Four" as they are named:_

" _The Four are the best the Academy has to offer. They take the most dangerous missions to help protect our home and country. They are the ones most likely to succeed. That is why we gift them a pokemon to help them gather a well-rounded pokemon team faster. All our cadets receive a month off after Graduation to travel and explore before they report to their stations. We believe this is a valuable part in their transition from child to adult and cadet to soldier. We have had great success against the Dragon Riders in the past through this program and we will have even better results in the future if our younger cadets continue to improve as much as they have up until this point."_

 _We at_ The Kanto Times _wish the graduating cadets the best of luck in their journey to become decorated heroes and will continue to watch the Academy's outstanding success._

 **Chapter 2 - Resolve**

The duo walk into the large, almost empty Mess Hall. Long wooden tables run down the length of the room. Flimsy plastic chairs line their sides, waiting to hold up the bulky soldiers as they dig into their meals. At the far end of the hall sits a high, segmented counter. Each compartment containing another tantalizing concoction of mouth-watering bliss. Their pleasing aroma flooding the room and making their stomachs call out in hunger.

Black hair still plastered to his head and dripping down his back, Ash sits down at the closest table. He and his partner are some of the first cadets awake and ready for food. Unsurprising due to their early wake up.

With a smile on his face, Ash cheekily stares after his partner who walks away to pick up their morning meals. On the way back from the showers, he somehow managed to convince Gary to go get his share since Gary was the one who woke him up in the first place. However, Ash has a strong suspicion that the brunet only agreed in order to shut him up.

Not that that should be surprising either. He's gotten on Gary's nerves for _years._ They were even rivals in their younger years before they were made mission partners by the higher ups due to their outstanding progress.

 _What did they expect though? We kept trying one-up each other. Of course we would pull ahead from the others and be put in the advanced classes eventually._

Ash jerks from his reveries as a tray clatters onto the table a few inches from his face. His whole being fills with joy at the steaming meal. Ignoring his partner sitting down across from him, Ash quickly digs into his breakfast with gusto.

His food filled daze breaks as Gary sighs. The brunet's attention completely focused on a piece of paper he pulled out of nowhere. "I can't believe they are giving our year so many days to study. This shit isn't that complicated."

Ash flinches in dread. _Ugh. Exams._

"Such a waste of time." Gary continues, "The Dragon Rider attacks have been increasing. They should just let us graduate early and send us off to battle already."

Ash doesn't respond. He's learned not to argue with Gary about the Dragon Riders. The brunet is too set on revenge. Too determined to annihilate them to see reason. Steadily growing worse as the war between the Dragon Riders and the League escalates.

Sure, Ash wants revenge too. He lost his mom in the attack and was left orphaned since his dad's whereabouts, or even if he's alive or not, are still unknown. However, he knew Gary lost both parents and his sister. While Professor Oak managed to pull through without major injury, he had to fix too much destruction at the lab, as well as defend the destroyed town, to take care of Gary properly.

So the two young four year olds wound up at the League's orphanage in Viridian City. However, due to the increasing frequency of attacks all over Kanto, the League was forced to turn the orphanage into The Academy to train young orphans into either soldiers or workers. As soldiers, there is the opportunity to get both a pokemon and revenge so it was obvious what path they chose to follow.

But at least _he_ has enough sense to not lose himself in hate so that he won't be broken and useless once they achieve their goal.

"Besides, final assessments are a few days away," Gary continues mistaking Ash's silence for worry over the exams. "You need to pass everything in order to get into the top Four. Only they get a starter pokemon before they leave the Base. The other cadets have to find their own before they can lead a team. The sooner we get a team, the sooner we can hunt for _them._ "

Ash slumps into his seat at the reminder as he picks at the crumbs left on his plate. "I know. I know. I was just going to go all out in the Battle Simulations and get by on just that. I know there is no chance of me acing any of the exams. I don't have your brains."

Taking pity on Ash's now depressed mood, Gary takes both of their trays back to be cleaned. Sitting back at their table, they watch in companionable silence as the other cadets file in for food before classes begin.

At the sound of the bell, the duo rise as one with the other soldiers as they march out to their classes for the day. The younger kids break off first, heading towards the school building in the middle of the compound. The older cadets head off to begin their morning workouts. However, Ash and Gary march further, towards the edge of the compound where the advanced lessons take place. The lessons where soldiers are trained to be leaders. Trained to be killing perfections. Trained to be part of the Four.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

An exhausted Gary trails after his raven-haired companion on the way back to the Senior Barracks. He scowls at the teen ahead of him. Ash somehow beat him 11-9 in Battle Simulations earlier. Even if Gary can predict Ash's swordplay moves instantaneously due to the years they trained together, the raven's pokemon battle style is too chaotic. Too unpredictable to predict ahead of time or even in the moment.

His partner was a genius when it came to pulling out the power of a pokemon. Not that Gary would ever tell that to him. Ash gets enough praise from the reporters that occasionally trickle in asking for an interview from the "poster children of the Academy."

Like they had any other choice besides to join when they were 4. Their home was destroyed and family gone. The League gave them a reason to live.

To get revenge.

Ash crosses his arms behind his head and looks up towards the ceiling as he slows his pace to allow Gary to catch up. Seeing the inquisitive look in his brown eyes, Gary sighs. "What's going through that thick skull of yours now?"

Ash ignores the jibe. "Hey Gary? If Pallet was never attacked and you never joined the military, what would you want to do? You're smart enough to be a researcher like Professor Oak." Ash trails off as he notices the look on his friend's face. Gary's body is taut with barely restrained fury as his green eyes blaze with hate.

After a few tense seconds, Gary responds tersely, "It doesn't matter Ash. What's done is done. _They_ nearly destroyed Pallet in the course of a single night and killed our families and friends. They _will_ pay for what they've done."

Ash doesn't respond. Just looks around the base as Gary fumes beside him. They stop abruptly as the speakers click on. A frantic voice calling for all available medics to head to the main gate immediately.

They quickly make their way to the front of the complex. Joining the group of curious cadets to see what the big commotion was.

A wave of shock rips through the crowd when a small group of soldiers stagger in. Wounds wrapped crudely in whatever extra cloth they could find. Blood dripping onto the ground. Limbs gone. One soldier even holds his stomach tightly as if that was they only thing stopping all of his guts from spilling out.

The cadets stand frozen as the watch the slow procession. Unable to process the scene of carnage. Unable to hear the cries of pain and help. The shock of the reality of battle so different from the structured days at the Academy.

Shouted commands from a nearby medic pushes them into action. The familiarness of responding to orders pushing them past their unease and nausea.

Ash and Gary grab a soldier as he trips over his walking stick. His right leg completely torn off and dripping blood onto the packed earth beneath him. Throwing his arms over their soldiers they quickly drag him to the middle of the compound towards the medic building. The other cadets following behind them with their charges.

The soldier smells awful. The stench of rotting blood and sickness radiates off of him in waves. Thankfully, Gary's stomach is empty from the long day of training or else it would have emptied immediately.

"Dragons." The man mutters. His speech almost incoherent in his pain-induced delirium. "So many...popping out of nowhere."

Two young medics remove their charge and lift him onto a waiting stretcher. Rushing him into an operating room as soon as Ash and Gary step back.

They back away. Watching the rest of the proceedings with a strange feeling stirring in their guts. They stiffen as the Colonel in charge of the mission steps through the gate. The man's face haggard as he walks forward to support his injured men. Gary misses the odd look thrown their way from the soldier. Their eyes trained on the procession behind the man.

A train of uninjured soldiers walk in formation him. Each group carrying a plain wooden casket between them.

The cadets line the path silently. Each lifting their right arm slowly. Touching their forefinger to the brow in salute. Honoring their fallen brethren for their sacrifice.

Gary seethes behind his carefully constructed mask that he always wears in public. The mask that protects him from the harsh world they live in.

Made all the harsher by the cruelty of the terrorists that continue to attack fellow soldiers and civilians.

As the last casket passes by him, he renews his resolve. His promise to take the life of every last Dragon Rider. To kill them with his bare hands if he has to.

They must pay for all that they have done.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 3 - Partners**


	3. Chapter 3 (Arc 1) - Partners

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language

 **Chapter 3 - Partners**

Ash is staring up at the ceiling next to him. Papers strewn in every direction after the hours spent reviewing. Other study groups talk quietly nearby. Giving the barracks a dull hum in the late hour.

"Hey Gary?" Ash questions. "Which pokemon are you going to pick for your team selection after we graduate?"

"That depends on if we make it into the Four and get one of the battle trained starters." He explains, "Depending on which one chooses you, it changes your entire team in order to have a balanced unit."

Ash sits in silence contemplating what the other said. Gary locks eyes with his partner who sits up straight as if sensing Gary's change in mood.

"No matter what though, I will get an ice type." Gary declared. "They are the only ones that can cause any significant damage to the dragons."

Gary turns to glare at the ceiling as rage once again washes over him. After a few minutes, he feels Ash give him a slight shove to let him know that he wants to go to bed. Gary rises and plops back onto his own cot. He stares at his clenched fists in silence as his mind tumbles over the horrors of his past.

A soft, hesitant whisper interrupts Gary's thoughts as if Ash knew that what he was about to say will upset him. "You can also get a rock type you know. Most dragons are flyers."

 _A figure hunched over the beast. A set of wings spreading out into the night._

Ash turns over to leave Gary to his thoughts. _Maybe i will add a rock type to my team. It would certainly be satisfying to see them be crushed under thousands of pounds of rubble._ Gary closes his eyes as he falls into an exhausted, restless sleep.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The next few days pass in a blur for Ash. Between the studying and extra drills he had to accomplish for their advanced classes, he can barely remember time passing. In his exhaustion, he ended up passing out immediately after his final exams and slept on until the next morning.

Graduation day.

Ash looks down at his new official League uniform. He goes over each piece with a critical eye. Well fitted cargo pants. Tight, long sleeve, Kevlar shirt. Sleeveless, zip-up jacket with zip-up pockets. Heavy combat boots. And a thick belt to hold his pokemon team, sword, and a few pouches.

Ash examines the black material. The only color that could be found are the red strings and edges of his jacket and the metallic silver of his belt. However, he is no stranger to the League's wardrobe stylings.

It's harder to see blood when you wear black and red after all.

At the sound of the Assembly Bell, Ash throws his clothes on and rushes out the door to find his partner. He sees Gary waiting for him and joins him to march to the Parade Ground with the rest of the soldiers on Base.

In the middle of the wide open space, his fellow graduating cadets join them in front of a small wooden stage. They stand at attention as they wait for their Commander to make an appearance. The younger cadets and ranking officers fall in line behind them.

The air itself seems to stand still as a tall man walks up onto the stage. Short black hair gleams in the sun. His steps thunder against the boards as he walks towards the middle and turns to face them. Not a single sound can be heard as he stares out at the 30 graduating cadets before him. His eyes are a pitch black that strike Ash frozen. Not a single hint of emotion can be seen on the man's face. Staring out over the crowd, he crosses his arms behind his back and he waits.

Ash breath catches at the intimidating figure before him. He's wearing the same uniform as the graduating soldiers but it just seems to _belong_ on him. Hell, it practically looks painted onto him with the way the material strains against the bulging muscles.

Ash begins to feel dizzy. Reminding himself of his need for oxygen, he takes in a steady breath and steals his nerves.

The Commander takes a step forward. "Cadets." The deep voice carrying easily over the open ground. Everyone immediately straightens in anticipation.

"Today marks your first day as official League soldiers. Once this ceremony is completed, you will have the rest of the day to complete your team reports. You and your new partner will leave after breakfast tomorrow morning. You will be given one month to find and prepare your team before you must report to your assigned stations. Is this understood?"

The Commander was nothing if not succinct.

"Yes, sir!" The soon-to-be-soldiers yell back. Eyes forward, shoulders back. It's not often that they see the Commander in person. Many stories have been whispered to each other at night about his ruthless demeanor. His unyielding punishments on those who disobey his orders. The cadets stand rigid in the posture that has been drilled into them from an early age.

Once again, the Commander scans the crowd. "As I am sure all of you are aware, the Four who scored the highest in the class will be gifted a partner pokemon as a reward for their hard work. They will also receive transportation to a destination of their choice to aid in their journey. In order to increase the success of missions, future teams will be built around the Four since they have the highest chance of mission completion."

A clipboard is pulled from behind the Commander's back. "Come forward if your name is called."

A wave of excitement rushes through the graduates. Ash casts a quick glance at Gary who seems calm as ever with the side of his mouth pulled up in a small smirk. Feeling anger and betrayal claw at his insides, Ash quickly sets his face into an unemotional mask.

The mask they have been trained to wear to hide everything from their enemies lest they find a way to be manipulated.

 _Bastard. He has no worries about his ranking. These could be the last few minutes of our partnership and he isn't concerned at all!_

"Jessica Rochester. Fourth"

Ash's brown eyes widen in shock. There are not many females on the soldier-side of the Academy, so it is quite shocking to have one make it into the Four. Especially since she wasn't in their advanced classes. His eyes follow the tall redhead as she walks onto the stage. _How can she even fight with hair that goes past her ass? Doesn't that get in the way?_ Her blue eyes stare across her comrades' heads as she stands at the ready next to the Commander.

"James Morgan. Third."

As the man climbs onto the stage, Ash squints in confusion at the odd look that passes by the two graduates. However, it only lasts for a moment. Ash decides to ignore it.

While the man is tall, about an inch or two taller than his soon to be partner, his hair is a bright shade of blue. _They will certainly make a colorful pair._

He freezes as he realizes that there are only two names left to be called and one of them will be Gary without a doubt. Maybe he didn't do as well on the tests as he thought he did...He was able to answer every question easily enough...Gary wouldn't have purposefully taught him the wrong material when they were studying together would he?

"-Second. For highest overall Battle Simulation score on record."

Air catches in his throat. His thoughts were so turbulent that he missed the name the Commander called. He missed the name of Gary's new partner.

Ash feels a rush of sadness and disappointment overcome him as he allows his eyes to wander, waiting for the soldier to take the stage. When Gary clears his throat next to him, he chances a glance towards the brunet, wondering what was wrong with him.

Seeing the slight tilt of Gary's head toward the stage, Ash's gazes snaps back forward. Brown eyes widen in disbelief to see the Commander's impatient black orbs boring into him. He quickly marches forward onto the stage and takes his place next to the blue haired man. His mind blank in amazement.

 _I actually made it? And second no less? With a new record in Battle Simulations? This has to be a dream._

Ash glances over to see that Gary is still smirking up at him. He offers a tight nod in return.

"Gary Oak. First. For highest scores on record in Weapons, Battle Strategy and Military Law Enforcement."

Ash's grin widens against his will as his now permanent partner walks up next to him. _Of course Gary aced every exam. Damn genius._ His eyes roam over the soldiers in front of him. His classmates and younger cadets gazing up at the Four with awe and respect. His instructors nod their heads in approval behind the young recruits.

The Commander turns to face the Four as he once again folds his hands behind his back. "Thank you on your hard work cadets. Are you prepared to receive your new pokemon?"

Saluting smartly at the Commander's praise, the Four call out in strong voices. "Yes, sir!"

A soldier walks on stage and presents a small box to the Commander who tosses four small objects in front of the Four. Bright light emerges from the spheres and begin to take shape of a blue turtle, red lizard, a green bulb, and a yellow mouse. Squirtle, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Pikachu emerge from their holdings with their League-issued shock collars around their necks.

Ash recognizes them all. He had battled with each of them just yesterday after all.

"Starters, you may now pick your trainer."

The pokemon glance briefly at the Commander before eyeing the Four in front of them. Several seconds pass as one side eyes the other. Finally, Squirtle waddles over to stand next to Gary as Bulbasaur walks to the blue haired man.

Ash fights the urge to fidget. The other two are just staring at him and the girl. _Do they not want us? Will we be rejected? That's never happened before._

Charmander takes a hesitant step towards Ash. A grin stretches across Ash's face in hope of convincing the small fire pokemon towards him.

As Charmander takes another step forward, a jolting spark slams into the wood just in front of its little clawed feet. The fire type freezes as Pikachu darts in front of it to sit at Ash's feet. Small sparks of electricity jumping out from its cheeks as it glares back at the Charmander.

The small red lizard hesitates once again before walking over to the redhead. Ash blinks down in confusion at the yellow mouse who glances at him briefly before turning around to look over the crowd.

As he looks back over to the Charmander, he sees the small creature looking back at him with a sad, defeated look on its face. _Is the little guy that upset he won't be with me?_ Ash's gaze is drawn up to the fire pokemon's trainer to see the redhead glaring at him. _What the hell? Whatever that was, it wasn't his fault._

Ash watches in silence as the young woman looks down at the pokemon at her feet, blue eyes blazing with anger. The pokemon seems to curl further into itself. Ash turns back towards his new pokemon when he feels a tail brush against his leg. _Right. Gotta stand at attention._

The Commander moves to the middle of the stage once more. "Presenting Team Alpha. Major Gary Oak and Squirtle with Major Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. And Team Beta. Major James Morgan and Bulbasaur with Major Jessica Rochester and Charmander."

The Four and their new partners salute. They wait patiently while the Commander lists off the remaining pairs for their month off. The soldier who brought the box presents each of the Four with the pokeballs to return their new pokemon.

Once handed his pokeball, Ash looks down to call back his new companion but freezes at the terrified look on its face. _Is it scared of me? But that makes no sense since it basically just fought to choose me..._

He watches in silence as the rodent looks quickly at the Commander. Ash glances up to the see the man quietly watching them from the side with a stony look on his face.

Pikachu looks back up at Ash before looking down at the ground. Its small body slumped in resignation _._ Ash turns to Gary but the brunet was already off the stage. _I'll have to call it out later to try to find out what is bothering it._

"Pikachu, return."

A red light engulfs the small creature before him and flies back into the red and white ball. Once the ball shrinks to a smaller size, Ash attaches it onto his belt and marches off the stage to catch up with his partner.

"Looks like you are stuck with me now." Ash calls out cheekily once they are out of sight of their superiors. Gary rolls his green eyes before slinging an arm over his shoulder.

"No thank you Ashy-boy? We both know that you were only up there thanks to my awesomeness at tutoring."

Ash grins wider at his friend before slapping him on his back. "What are you talking about? The Commander said it was all thanks to my battle skills! I _told_ you that it would work out!"

"Please," Gary scoffs. "You didn't even hear him call your name called since you were freaking out so much."

Ash lets the comment slide as nothing can take away his happiness at the moment. "Whatever Gary! It doesn't matter anymore. We each have our own pokemon now and since we get to stay as partners, they will most likely assign us to Pallet Town so we get to see Professor Oak all the time now."

A small smile emerges on Gary's face. _He must miss his Grandpa. He hasn't been allowed to see him in a while._

Ash smiles in return, threatening to permanently etch itself onto his face. His friend's smiles are rare. All he usually gets is a glare or a smirk thrown his way. "Thanks for the help, Gary."

The small smile widens.

Ash looks down at the small ball on his belt. His very first pokemon. His journey has now officially begun.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 4 - Leaving**


	4. Chapter 4 (Arc 1) - Leaving

AN: Thanks for the review! I have some interesting plans for Team Rocket but they won't pop back up again for a few chapters! Let me know if there are any grammar errors (I am an engineer. I don't know how to actually write things that aren't lab reports). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language

 **Chapter 4 - Leaving**

Gary and Ash walk into the Mess Hall and head towards their new table, the table for the Four. Normally used for the higher ups, it's set in the corner near the food and provides the best vantage point for observing the rest of the room. Perfect for sharp-eyed instructors scanning to dish out punishment to misbehaving cadets.

The other two are already seated and are digging into the lavish spread of meat, cheese and fruit laid out for them in the middle of the small table. Ash takes a seat next to the blue haired man while Gary slides into the remaining chair between Ash and the redhead.

His partner grabs everything in reach and puts it on his plate. Gary slowly starts to eat his food as he quietly observes the other two.

 _They haven't said a word since their names were picked. How weird. You would think they would try to get to know each other a little better since only the advanced classes had partnered cadets before graduation for mission purposes._

The brunet watches as his partner tries to engage in conversation with the colorful duo but can't seem to get more than one word answers to his innocent questions.

 _What the fuck is their problem? They should be overjoyed right now. They each have their own pokemon._

Ash turns to Gary with a confused tilt to his brow. Gary gives a small shake of his head. _We will talk about it later Ash. They are making me anxious. Leave them alone for now._

Ash seems to understand his silent message as he turns back to his food. His face stony. The raven gives up chatting and begins to fill his bottomless stomach. Gary looks up to see a quick glare from the woman directed at his partner.

Gary can also feel the stares at his back. He can hear the whispered conversations of those at the nearby tables. Gary quickly finishes the rest of his meal before grabbing Ash's arm and pulling him out of his seat. The duo quickly walk to the exit of the Mess Hall. Two soldiers are waiting for them at the doors with packages in their hands. Peeking into the box, Gary notices a small bowl of pokemon food to give their new partners. Saluting smartly in thanks, he leads Ash out once more.

"What the hell was their problem?" Ash asks once they are out into the hallway.

"I don't know. Something is off about them. They haven't said a word since they made it into the Four and don't seem happy about it at all. Plus that redhead has been glaring at you when you aren't looking."

Ash flinches. The raven glances behind them to check if they are being followed before leaning closer to the him.

"She was glaring at me during graduation too. You know when Charmander almost chose me? I don't understand any of that. Plus Pikachu looked terrified when I went to recall him. But after basically almost fighting to be my starter, I don't know why it would be scared of me…" Ash trails off in sadness and confusion.

Gary pats Ash's shoulder in an attempt to cheer him up. "I don't know Ashy-boy but let's just avoid them for know. And you can try talking to Pikachu when you feed him."

Walking into their barracks, which is thankfully empty for once, the duo sit down on their beds and set the bowls of pokemon food in front of them. Gary reaches for his pokeball on his belt as he sees Ash copy his action out of the corner of his eye.

"Well here goes nothing." The raven states before tapping the small button on the device releasing a stream of red light. The light condenses into the form of the yellow mouse. Pikachu takes a quick look around the barracks before sniffing the bowl in front of him and looking up at Ash. It tilts its head to the side in question.

"Go ahead and eat buddy. You must be hungry."

Pikachu blinks twice before it begins to eat. Gary turns back to his pokeball and lets his own monster out. Squirtle immediately begins to chow down the food at its feet.

 _They must really be hungry._

Gary rests his hand on the back of Squirtle's shell as it eats. He turns to see if Ash is having any progress with Pikachu. The sight that meets his eyes causes him to snort in laughter. Ash keeps trying to reach out to pet his new pokemon. But the mouse is somehow able to avoid his hand and still keep eating at the same time.

Ash looks over with a plea for help etched into his face. Gary returns the look with a smirk and shakes his head. _All yours Ashy-boy. You have to be the one to bond with him._

"Hey buddy? You okay? Is this about what happened at the graduation ceremony?"

The pokemon's ears twitch in response as it looks cautiously up at its new trainer. Ash relaxes a bit as his pokemon stops jumping around.

"Did it have something to do with Charmander?"

The rodent glares off to the side before looking pointedly at the ball still in Ash's other hand. Ash glances down with a look of confusion on his face. Even Squirtle takes a break from his lunch to see what is going on. The pokemon share a brief conversation before they both look at their trainers and point to Ash's pokeball.

Ash brings the device closer to his face. Studying it closely as he looks for some defect that is upsetting his pokemon. "I don't see anything wrong with it? Do you Gary?" Gary shakes his head as he looks back and forth between the two pokemon and the pokeball.

Suddenly, Pikachu darts out and spins around. The pokeball is launched across the room from a powerful Tail Whip smacking Ash's hand. Ash cries out in shock and pain. Gary is on his feet and reaching toward his partner before the ball even stops rolling.

"Ash! Are you alright?!" Gary cries out. Immediately looking over the injury.

"I'm fine. Just more surprised than hurt really." Ash replies softly as he gently strokes his injured hand. A red welt already forming on the back of it. Pikachu sits at his feet glaring at the pokeball on the floor.

"Ash...I don't think your Pikachu likes to be in a pokeball."

Ash turns to look at him before looking down at his pokemon who squeaks in agreement. His gaze roams back over to the ball as his brown eyes seem to glaze over in thought.

"How about we make a deal buddy? You can't just wander around the Base. It's against the rules and I don't want you to be punished for that. Once we leave tomorrow morning, I won't force you into the pokeball if you don't want to go. You can stay out and walk with us but until then you have to return to it alright?"

Ash watches the pokemon with a small, hopeful smile on his face as it contemplates his offer. The mouse slowly approaches him. Ash tenses as if sensing he is about to be attacked again. Pikachu leans over to sniff the raven's injured hand before giving it a soft lick in apology. A bright smile overtakes his face as he reaches down to pet his new partner.

Gary turns back to his Squirtle who has finished his meal in the meantime and is attempting to crawl into Gary's lap. Gary picks him up and begins to pet him as well.

Twenty minutes later, both pokemon are snoozing in their respective trainer's arms. Soldiers begin to trickle in and immediately stop all conversation at the sight of the collared pokemon.

"It's alright. They're out cold." Ash tells them.

They walk in and take a brief look at the new members of the barracks. They have only ever seen live pokemon in their Battle Simulations class. But it's a hell of a big difference to see determined pokemon fighting each other over ones that are sleeping peacefully. Especially since only the advanced classes get to have Battle Simulations everyday. The other cadets don't even come close to that amount of time mock fighting.

"Ash, let's recall them now while they are asleep just in case Pikachu decides to throw a fit if he wakes up."

Ash looks down at the electric mouse in his arms with a conflicted look in his large brown eyes. Gary sighs before recalling Squirtle and putting him back on his belt. He slides out of bed and walks across to the room to pick up the pokeball and shoves it into Ash's face. Ash quietly thanks him and recalls Pikachu. The raven stares at the ball for a few moments before he too puts the ball onto his belt.

"Come on Ashy-boy. We have to get our team selections done."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Four hours later and Ash _still_ hasn't managed to pick his team. A pitiful groan rings out from the raven's bed.

"Gary, how the hell are you done already? This is impossible!"

Gary sighs in annoyance. He was having such a lovely daydream of slicing through dragons before his partner had to ruin it.

"You had to write down a team for your final. Just use that one."

"But this is the real deal! It has to be perfect! This is impossible with only being able to choose six pokemon!"

Gary rolls onto his side to watch his partner flop backwards onto his bed with a huff. "Who said you can only have six? I literally just taught this to you like three days ago Ashy-boy. Did your Magikarp-sized brain forget already?" Gary smirks at the offended look that crosses the raven's face.

"That's impossible! I would've remembered that and there are only six slots on our belts!"

Ash points to the belt at his waist as if it can back up his argument. _Does he seriously not remember? This was what we were first taught once we moved up to the advanced classes._

"Why do you think there is room for attachable pouches on our belt - and don't you dare say food because I will punch you if you do." Gary quickly adds at the mischievous look swirling in Ash's warm chocolate eyes.

The raven glares at him but remains silent. Gary lets him stew until he begins to fidget. _Serves him right for having me tutor him and forgetting every damn thing once the exams are over._

At the pleading look in brown eyes, the brunet yields. "Only a maximum of six pokemon are allowed for any _official_ League match but you are allowed to carry more. Your trainer card will prevent you from using more than six in an official battle by sending a signal to the pokeballs to remain closed once the limit is reached. But we are allowed to carry more."

Brown eyes widen in amazement. _He really did forget. Asshole._ Gary also notices the other soldiers look at him curiously. _They must not know this either. Does anyone pay attention in class anymore?!_

Letting his voice slip once more into a lecturing tone, Gary continues his explanation. "Besides, as soldiers we are expected to carry more than six for any battlefield situations. _And_ since we are part of the Four, we have a pokemon who already knows how to do training drills. Do you see where I am going with this Ashy-boy?"

Brown eyes somehow widen further as Gary's words are finally processed. "Pikachu can train the other pokemon so they can learn the formations." He whispers.

Gary smirks at the amazed look on his partner's face. "Exactly. So since we don't have a limit on how many we have to carry and no restrictions on what we can capture due to our military license, we can literally catch anything we want. That's why the Four are given a starter. So we can get an elite team together faster since we are needed for more dangerous missions."

"That still doesn't help me pick out a team." Ash grumbles.

Gary closes his eyes and sighs loudly. He just had to get the most stubborn human alive as his partner.

"Just use whatever six you put on your exam Ash. The higher-ups only make us fill out the form so we have a place in mind to start our journey. They don't want us randomly walking around for a month without a plan in mind."

Ash hums in agreement as he quickly fills out his sheet. Just as he is about to lay back down, one of their instructors bursts into the barracks causing all of the newly graduated soldiers to rush to their feet. They stand at attention at the end of their bunks with feet spread shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind their lower back, heads forward and shoulders pulled back.. Walking into the room, the Lieutenant Colonel stops in front of Gary and Ash. He motions towards the small box at the end of their beds.

"Oak. Ketchum. You are wanted in the Commander's office. Immediately. Bring your things."

Their instructor waits patiently for the two to gather the few possessions they have. Gary's grabs his necklace that he got from Gramps as well as the top red half of a broken pokeball. _It's what made them partners in the first place after all._

Gary places his trinkets in his pocket before looking over to see Ash grab an old black cap that belonged to his missing father as well as his half of their pokeball. He watches his partner slip his possessions into his jacket before moving over to the door.

The duo walk silently behind their instructor on the way to the Commander's office. _I wonder what he could want. He saw us just a few hours ago. Did he suspect that we would have trouble with Ash's Pikachu? Or is it about those other two?_

Gary's mind races from one thought to another. He almost runs right into the officer's back as he stops abruptly outside the office.

Gary follows Ash in and sits down in the last available chair. He notices the other two members of the Four are already stiffly seated before the desk and are waiting patiently to see why they were summoned.

The large office reflects the man who occupies it: pristine, dark and well kept. Various cold metal chairs line the walls in addition to the four pulled up in front of the sturdy mahogany desk. Not a single plant or picture can be seen. The walls are made of rough dark grey stone. The only splotch of color that can be found is thin red lines randomly swirling through a small black rug in the center of the room. A large window framed by blackout curtains overlooks the Parade Ground.

The Commander's desk is spotless. Not a pencil out of place and all of the papers are stacked neatly in one pile. The man himself is watching them silently. Back straight with his hands clasped on top of the stack of papers. Dark eyes analyzing each of them thoroughly.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Ash asks politely, shattering the silence that had descended upon the room.

The man sits quietly for a few more seconds before he leans back into his chair. Thick arms cross over an equally sturdy chest as he answers the raven's question.

"Yes. All of you are leaving the Base immediately. The Four always leave before dinner to give you a head start in case you are needed for a mission before the month is over. Are you team assignments completed?"

After seeing their affirmative nods, he continued. "You will each be given a backpack that contains everything graduates need for their journey. You will also be given weapons. A vehicle will take you to the Viridian City Pokemon Center where each team will have a room for the night. A chopper will pick you up to take you to your chosen destination at 0800 tomorrow morning. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." The soldiers answer quickly, eager to not upset the Commander with any slow responses.

With a quick flick of the man's wrist in dismissal, the Four rise and salute their Commander before marching out of the room. Lieutenant Colonel Ridge is waiting for them in the hallway. They follow him out onto the Parade Ground and towards the edge of base where the vehicles are kept. The redhead gets into the front with the driver while the rest of them squish into the back.

The drive itself was a short, quiet one. The Pokemon Center was not that far from the Academy so that training pokemon can be treated quickly. Gary barely has anytime to analyze his surroundings, so different than the drab buildings on the base, before they arrive at their destination.

Once they exit the vehicle, they are each given a large backpack, semi-automatic rifle and Beretta M9 sidearm. The driver also hands out double-edged, straight bladed longswords and Ka-Bar tactical knives. The man sticks his hand out for their team assignments which they quickly hand over. The Lieutenant Colonel then salutes the Four before getting back in the jeep and driving off.

Gary looks down at the weapons in his arms and pack at his feet before glancing at the bewildered faces of his companions. He understands what they were feeling. Just a half hour ago, they were lounging around in the barracks waiting for dinner and now they have been essentially kicked out of the Academy in just mere minutes.

"Guess we better head in." Gary mumbles.

He turns to walk into the Pokemon Center. Gary hears the others follow behind him as he heads to the front desk. The woman behind the counter has long pink hair that forms two loops in the back. Her short pink dress covered with a white apron, as well as a white hat with the standard red medic cross decorating its front, marks her as one of the pokemon nurses.

The woman, Joy according to the nametag, gives Gary a smile. "Hello and welcome to the Viridian City Pokemon Center. My name is Nurse Joy. I take it you and your friends need a room?"

Gary smiles at the friendly woman. "Yes ma'am. Two please."

She blushes at his charming smile causing his partner to snort quietly in amusement. Gary smirks in response. _No doubt Ash is rolling his eyes right about now. It's not my fault I can charm the pants off anyone if need be._ "Do you have any pokemon that need treatment?"

Sparkling dark blue eyes, like liquid sapphires, stare at the pokeball on his belt. Gary pauses as he thinks over her question. _The starters had lunch earlier and have been in their balls all day. They didn't look injured earlier so they should be fine._

"No but is there somewhere nearby that we can get some dinner?" The nurse slumps slightly in disappointment at hearing she can't provide any assistance but instantly perks back up again. Thin delicate fingers gesture towards a hallway leading off to the left.

"There is a cafeteria right down the hall! Service is complimentary for military personnel so don't worry about paying."

Gary graces the chipper nurse a grateful smile as she hands them their room keys. Handing the redhead their set, the two teams make their way upstairs before heading off to their respective rooms.

Gary follows Ash into their room for the night. Flicking on the lights he notices two twin beds on the right and a small bathroom and desk to the left.

Ash walks over to the bed closest to the window before dropping all of his new possessions onto it. "I am gonna shower real quick before we eat."

As Ash disappears into the bathroom, Gary begins to dump out everything in his backpack. Spreading everything out on top of the blanket, he takes stock of what they were given: rifle, sidearm, knife, sword, sleeping bag, small set of cooking equipment and utensils, nonperishable human and pokemon food, water bottles, extra clothes, toothbrush and toothpaste, comb, first aid kit, rope, flashlight, binoculars, solar powered communicator, ammo, sack of pokeballs, bag of collars, his trainer and military cards, small pouches for his belt and a small sack of money.

"That's quite a haul. I am surprised they gave us so much."

Gary turns to find a shirtless Ash with water dripping onto the towel hanging from around his neck. Green eyes follow drops of water that slide down the raven's defined chest and abdominals.

With a slight glare in annoyance at the half naked raven, he answers his partner. "It is probably because we are part of the Four. Since we already have a pokemon, and a trained one at that, as well as transportation, they expect us to head somewhere dangerous to get some strong pokemon as soon as possible. I doubt the other graduates will get this much."

Ash hums in acknowledgment and glances over the objects again on before taking the towel off his neck and rubbing it against his wet hair.

Green orbs lock onto the movement. Watching the way the raven's muscles shift under his tan skin. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he turns to repack his bag and puts away his trinkets.

Once Ash finishes drying off, he copies Gary before putting his half of the pokeball in his bag. Black cap in place, Ash smiles cheekily at him for his small defiance of the dress code. _Not like anyone is around now to yell at him though._

A half hour later, Ash and Gary return to their room with full stomachs. Gary heads off to take his shower. He changes back into his boxers and shirt once he is clean. They aren't that dirty anyway and it is not like they have too many spares.

After brushing his teeth, he emerges from the bathroom to find Ash feeding Pikachu on his bed. Gary pours some food into a bowl and calls out Squirtle to have some dinner as well.

He smiles at his pokemon happily munching away on its dinner before he prepares for their early departure in the morning. He places his Trainer and Military ID into one of the small attachable belt pouches. He then fills up both water bottles in the sink and puts them in the side pockets of his pack. Grabbing his belt, he attaches the small bags that would hold his money and bag of shrunken pokeballs.

The brunet pauses as he looks down at his supplies. _I think that's everything._ He jumps as he feels a cold, slimy hand on his leg. Glancing quickly at the bed, he sees Squirtle's empty bowl. This little blue pokemon is looking off into the bathroom longingly.

Gary picks up his pokemon and carries him into the bathroom. _Geez he must weigh 20 pounds already. I can't even imagine how heavy he is going to be once he evolves._

Gary fills up the bathtub to allow Squirtle to have some play time while he talks to his partner. Squirtle squeals in delight once he is placed into the water. Gary smiles at the excited water type.

"Don't make a mess or you are cleaning it up alright?"

The turtle salutes in agreement and proceeds to dive under the water. Gary walks back into the room to see his partner cleaning both of the pokemon's bowls and putting them away.

"Hey Ash. Squirtle is playing in the tub if Pikachu wants to join him."

Pikachu looks excitedly over at his trainer. Ash gives the little guy a smile and nods his head in approval. The mouse then darts away into the bathroom.

"So where should we go tomorrow? As you said earlier, they expect us to go somewhere dangerous since they are giving us a lift." Ash looks at him questionly as he prepares for the morning just as Gary had done a few minutes ago.

Gary watches his partner clean up as he sorts out his thoughts. _We can't go anywhere too dangerous since we still only have one pokemon. However, there isn't much point in going somewhere that only has weak pokemon, especially since we have transport. Those won't stand a chance against the dragons...Where can we go that is low risk and has many rare, strong pokemon?_

Green eyes widen as he thinks of the perfect place. _The Safari Zone._

"How about the Safari Zone? It is just north of Fuchsia City so they can drop us off there. We would have to pay to get in and weapons are forbidden but the Commander gave us some money to use and the food they give us subdue any pokemon we are trying to catch. It's a win-win."

Ash shrugs in acceptance. Clearly content at going anywhere that Gary decides would be a good place for their journey to start.

"Sounds good to me."

With their plan set, the trainers retrieve their pokemon from the tub and dry them off. They didn't make a mess thankfully.Gary turns off the lights and curls up next to his sleeping Squirtle.

Soon. He will have the perfect team. The Riders better watch their backs because he is coming for them. And he won't show any mercy.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 5 - Capture**


	5. Chapter 5 (Arc 1) - Capture

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood

 **Chapter 5 - Capture**

Gary is startled awake by a shrill wail. He jumps out of bed holding the gun he stashed under his pillow at eye level. He quickly scans the room to notice that it was just the alarm on the nightstand that woke him from his slumber. There is no enemy.

 _No dragons._

He lowers his gun and turns towards his partner who has a hand over his mouth to hold in his laughter. The raven turns to his alert pokemon.

"Someone is certainly jumpy this morning huh Pikachu?"

Pikachu squeaks in agreement. Angering Gary further.

The brunet throws a harsh glare towards the pair and slams the dismiss button on the alarm. He then turns to make sure he didn't injure his pokemon with his earlier movements. Upon seeing Squirtle staring up at him sleepily, Gary takes pity on him and recalls him back to his pokeball. _You can rest a little bit longer Squirtle._

Gary turns around and crosses his arms over his chest. His partner is still lounging on his bed without a care in the world. Gary quickly grabs his pillow and pelts the raven in the face.

"Come on loser. We have to get going if you want to eat before we leave."

At the mention of free food, Ash bolts out of bed for the bathroom. Gary sighs in annoyance and turns back to the yellow rodent.

"Good luck with that."

The long narrow ears sag at his comment and it lets loose a soft squeak. Gary smirks at its defeated response.

The brunet walks over to his pile of gear and changes into a new pair of boxers before sliding into the previous day's cargo pants. He digs out his necklace from his pack and gently slides it on. Gary then attaches his belt and checks to see that all of the pouches are in the correct places. He slides his scabbard through an attachment at his left hip so he can pull it easily out with his dominant right hand. Grabbing his Ka-Bar, he secures it upside down to the left backpack strap for easy access. Sliding the M9 into his belt at the small of his back, he throws on his sleeveless jacket but leaves it unzipped. He slides the black, fingerless gloves over his hands. He turns to look back at Ash's Pikachu who has been watching him silently.

"I look good don't I?" Gary asks the little rodent. Its ears twitch at the question and it cocks its head to the side. Gary hears a snort from behind him as Ash emerges from the bathroom.

"If you say so Gary. Now hurry up. I'm hungry." Sarcasm heavy in his voice, Ash bumps his shoulder playfully.

" _I'm_ not the one who just spent five minutes in the bathroom." Gary mumbles.

Pushing the sleeves up to his elbows he heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth and attempts to fix his hair. Upon emerging, he sees Ash dressed with his black hat perched on top of his head. They put away the rest of their supplies before grabbing their rifles and packs and leaving the room.

Once downstairs, Gary drops their keys off to Nurse Joy while Ash gets them a table in the cafeteria. He walks into Ash feeding Pikachu and two loaded trays ready to be demolished.

After eating quickly, the trio head out of the Pokemon Center and start walking south. Pikachu hops up onto Ash's shoulder to avoid being stepped on. The streets are awash with citizens heading to work but the young soldiers can easily see the tall wall in the distance that surrounds the city. It honestly won't do much protection wise if a Destruction Class pokemon decides to attack but at least it prevents weaker ones from straying into the city and causing mayhem.

Gary salutes to the older armed soldiers stationed at the gate 20 minutes later.

"Team Alpha. Majors Oak and Ketchum. Reporting in for retrieval."

The officer in charge glances down at the sheet in his hands and nods at the two. They wait patiently for the other two to arrive. Ten minutes later, the other half of the Four announce their arrival and stand at the ready.

From the corner of his eye, Gary sees Ash head over to the Beta team. That's when he hears it. The steady whirring of helicopter blades. Gary joins the small group at the gate just as the copter touches down.

The Four quickly climb aboard and strap themselves in. They pull out their comms set and unhook the mouthpiece from the side before sliding the earpiece in place.

Giving a thumbs up, the brunet signals that he is ready for take-off. He looks over to see Ash strapping Pikachu to him. The others give the all clear and they rise into the air.

"Team Alpha. Where is your drop point?" Gary turns to see the co-pilot looking at him. It's hard to hear with the wind whipping through the open portals on each side of the flying machine.

"Fuchsia City." He responds. The co-pilot nods and then turns to the redhead.

"Team Beta?"

"Cerulean City." The co-pilot checks a map on his lap before turning back towards them.

"Then Alpha will be dropped off first so we can circle back easily. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

After a few minutes of silence, Ash turns towards the other pair.

"Are you going to Cerulean to catch some water pokemon?" James turns to look at his partner. He hesitates for a moment before nodding his head.

 _What is with the hesitation? That was an easy question. There's literally nothing there but water pokemon._ Suspicion turns in his gut. These two really are something else.

"Awesome. Good luck to you guys!" Ash responds cheerfully.

The line goes silent once more and remains that way for the remainder of the flight. A long six hours later, Ash and Gary are jumping onto a beach and covering their eyes from the whirling sand kicking up from the rotating blades.

They watch as the helicopter disappears over the city and into the distance to the north. Suddenly Ash darts to the left. Gary shields his eyes from the bright rays to try to see what caught his partner's attention. _I really need to get some cool shades._

A small red crab is darting around on the sand trying to get around his partner so it can flee into the ocean. _Oh boy._

"Ash! It's just a tiny Krabby. Do you really want to waste a pokeball on it?"

"You said I could have as many as I want!" Ash's excited response floats back to him as he turns his hat backwards. Releasing a sigh, Gary slowly walks over as he watches the battle unfold. _If one could call this a battle._

"Knock those bubbles away!"

Pikachu darts in front of his trainer to block a few Bubbles sent their way with a strong slap of his tail. It begins to store electricity in his cheeks to unleash on the small red creature before him.

"Careful Pikachu. Krabby is weak against electricity and this one looks young too. Just give it a light Thundershock."

Pikachu nods in understanding and releases a tiny bolt of lightning at its opponent. The Krabby jolts into place and starts to wobble but remains standing. At least the thing has guts.

"One more time buddy."

Krabby drops to the ground after the second attack. Electricity jumps across its body as it lays unconscious in the sand.

Ash grabs a ball from his waist and throws it at the creature. It dissolves into bright white light before the ball drops into the sand. It begins to roll back and forth as the button in the middle lights up. _Once. Twice. Thrice. Captured._

Ash jumps and lets out a cheer. He picks up the pokeball and holds it out to Gary who has caught up to him during the quick battle.

"I caught a Krabby!"

Gary snorts in amusement at the overabundance of joy radiating from his excited partner. His smirk threatening to evolve into a smile. "I can see that. You ready to go to town now Ashy-boy?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Great work buddy." Ash looks down but Pikachu is not at his feet where he last saw him. The raven quickly turns in a circle to see his starter sprinting towards a log a short distance away.

"Pikachu!"

The duo race after the agile mouse as it sits on the log beckoning them over. As they get closer, they hear a pitiful high keening noise. _What the fuck is that?_

Rounding the log, the soldiers see a young Lapras washed up on the beach. Blood slowly pouring from a long gash in one of its front fins.

 _What is a Lapras doing this far north? Normally they are only around the Orange Islands to the south of Kanto._

Ash quickly kneels down next to the small creature and places his hand on its grey spiked shell. The transport pokemon whines in fear. She tries to scoot away but is trapped by the log.

His partner coos gently and pets its long light blue neck to try to calm it down. Ash calls out to him softly to not startle the injured pokemon any further.

"Gary we need to carry her to the Pokemon Center. She has lost a lot of blood already and won't last much longer on her own." Gary notices the determination on his partner's face but he is already shaking his head.

"Lapras weigh almost 500 pounds, Ash. Even this little baby is going to be way too heavy to carry. Plus we don't want to jostle that wound. One of us is going to have to capture it."

His partner looks down at the injured pokemon at his feet. It's no longer trying to retreat but is watching them wearily from down in the sand.

"I'll do it. Pikachu was the one to find her after all." Ash leans closer to whisper to the Lapras.

"Hey Lapras. My name is Ash and this is Gary and Pikachu. We are going to get you some help ok? But you are too heavy for us to carry so I am going to put you in this pokeball. Don't worry. It's only for a few minutes so we can move you, ok?"

Ash shows the pokemon the empty ball in his hand who takes a brief look at it before looking back at the raven. He presses the button on the device causing Lapras to disappear into the ball.

Ash is already up and running across the beach even as the ball shakes in his pocket. Gary and Pikachu catch up to him quickly due to longer legs and Agility, respectively.

They soon see the Fuchsia's southern gate and are quickly spotted by the guards. The soldiers raise their guns.

"Halt! State your business in Fuchsia!"

 _Did they seriously not see us come in on the helicopter 5 minutes ago? We still have our uniforms on too. These guys are idiots._ Gary sighs in annoyance as Ash doesn't even bother slowing down. Just raises his hands in the universal symbol of 'we mean no harm' and continues running right towards the gate.

 _Idiot._

"Team Alpha. Majors Oak and Ketchum. We have a seriously injured pokemon. Sorry!" Ash pants out as he rushes right by them.

Gary slows to flash his Military ID before sprinting to catch back up with Ash and Pikachu who are already running into the Pokemon Center ahead.

Gary bursts through the doors and follows Ash and the nurse into the back room. He startles at the shockingly familiar head of pink looped hair. _Wait is that Nurse Joy?_

Ash releases the Lapras onto an empty gurney so the nurse can look over the injury. After several minutes of careful observation and some poking and prodding, she calls over a pink pokemon with a rough egg shape with little pink feet and a short tail. A few thick hair like strands spring out from the side of its head and an egg rests in a pouch on its belly. _A Chansey._

The egg pokemon wheels Lapras into the Operating Room.

"Well it looks like that Lapras got hit by a harpoon, the poor thing. The black market pirates in the Orange Islands must have been after its pod. We will do everything we can but she has lost a lot of blood."

She then quickly follows after Chansey and Lapras. Gary leads Ash back to the waiting room where they sit on the couch and wait. Pikachu hops onto Ash's lap and watches the doors expectantly.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _It's been over an hour already. Is the wound really that bad? The blade must have torn through more muscle than I thought._

Ash fidgets in place as he glances towards the operating room doors again. The light above the door is still red. The operation isn't over yet.

Ash glances around the Pokemon Center. There's another Chansey manning the front desk but they are alone in the waiting room.

Feeling a sudden weight on his shoulder, he turns to see Gary's large hand resting there.

"Why don't you heal that Krabby of yours since we are here Ash? I'm going to head over to the cafeteria to get us some lunch."

Ash watches the brunet stand and walk down the hallway and around the corner. With a sigh he moves Pikachu off his lap and heads over to the front desk. The Chansey releases a happy chime in greeting.

"Can I have my Krabby looked at please? It received some electrical damage." Chansey chimes again before placing a tray with six slots on the desk. Ash removes Krabby's ball from his belt and places it into the first slot in the tray. Picking up the tray, Chansey waddles into the back room as Ash goes back to his bench.

Gary returns a few minutes later with a few sandwiches and some pokemon food. He releases Squirtle and they all eat in worried silence.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The sun has fully set by the time the light above the door dims and the exhausted Nurse Joy look-a-like emerges. Ash quickly stands with a worried expression and heads over with Gary and their pokemon trailing behind him.

"How is Lapras? Is she ok?" He asks. Hands wringing together as he fidgets in place, anxious to hear how the surgery went.

The woman checks a chart in her hand before turning back to them. "Well, she is very weak and tired. She has lost a lot of blood and has an infection. We need to keep her under observation for a day or two, but she should be fine with plenty of rest and care."

Ash releases a sigh of relief at the news. He pats the mouse perching on his shoulder who had let out a happy squeak.

"Hear that buddy? She is going to be ok. Thank you so much Nurse…?" He trails off in question.

"Joy. My name is Nurse Joy." The woman states. At the bewildered looks from the soldiers, she smiles softly.

"Ahh. You must've met one of my relatives. We all look alike, are all named Joy and are all Nurses. Family reunions are always interesting."

"Gotcha." Ash states slowly. _No way that's true. They must be clones or at the very least twins. But who names both twins the same name?_

Ash jolts from his thoughts by Gary's low voice.

"Well it's too late to go to the Safari Zone now so we might as well go tomorrow. Would we be able to grab a room Nurse Joy?"

As Gary follows Nurse Joy #2 to grab their room keys, Ash feels a tug on his arm. He looks down to see the Chansey from earlier holding a tray with a single pokeball.

"Krabby! Thank you for fixing him up for me Chansey." Chansey's voice rings out in acknowledgement before it retreats back to the operating room. Ash attaches Krabby onto his belt and follows Gary to the cafeteria.

Once both soldiers and pokemon are fed, they retreat back upstairs to get some rest. However, Ash lies awake worrying about the young injured pokemon downstairs.

 _Even if Lapras fully recovers, Nurse Joy said that its family is probably all dead at the hands of the pirates. I doubt it even knows how to get home. Maybe I should just keep her?_

Ash turns onto his side and slowly falls into an uneasy sleep with dreams full of blood and sharp weapons being thrusted into his body.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 6 – Safari Zone**


	6. Chapter 6 (Arc 1) - Safari Zone

AN: I will be basing the Safari Zone from the Fire Red/Leaf Green games since they have more pokemon than Red, Blue and Yellow. I also managed to find a map SOMEHOW that also has a lot of those random towns the group runs into whenever they are lost (as usual). So I shall probably start throwing those in some places.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language

 **Chapter 6 – Safari Zone**

Ash slowly opens his eyes as he feels something move in his bed. He reaches out to pet the soft fur and hears a quiet squeak from underneath the covers.

"Morning buddy." Ash calls out sleepily.

Ash groans as he sits up and looks over to see if his partner is awake yet, but the bed is empty. _Where did he go?_

Ash showers and does his usual morning routine. Just as he begins to strap his weapons into place, Gary strolls in with a heaping tray of food and a large bag of pokemon food. Ash grabs the tray and sets it on the desk while Gary fishes out the bowls they use for their pokemon.

"I was wondering where you got off to." Ash states happily as he digs into his large breakfast.

Gary smirks at his statement as the brunet releases Squirtle from its pokeball.

"Well I wasn't the one who needed his beauty sleep now was I? I reserved our room for a few days so we can leave our stuff here while we explore the town and Safari Zone. We aren't allowed to bring weapons or regular pokeballs in anyway. I also picked up a region map for when we leave."

Ash holds his hand out for the map which Gary hands over after pulling it from his pocket. It's been refolded to show Fuchsia City and the surrounding routes for ease of access. After perusing the map, Ash puts it on the desk and calls out Krabby to join Squirtle and Pikachu for breakfast.

After a quick breakfast, the duo remove the pokeball pouches from their belts since they will only be confiscated later. The water pokemon are left to play in the bathtub as the soldiers head downstairs. Ash pauses at the front desk to speak with Nurse Joy.

"Good morning Nurse Joy! How is Lapras doing today?"

Nurse Joy smiles up at Ash as she checks one of the charts that is stacked up on the desk.

"Good morning Ash. It looks like Lapras' vitals stabilized last night so that's wonderful news. She is on antibiotics for the infection and some low dose painkillers, so she is probably still asleep. Once the infection starts to diminish, you will be allowed in to see her."

Ash smiles gratefully at the woman and thanks her. He turns to follow his partner out the door and into the sunshine. _Wow this place is big. It seemed so small when we were rushing to get Lapras here._

The duo turn north as they slowly make their way to the Safari Zone. Gazing at the buildings around him, Ash notices a PokeMart off to his left which Gary seems to be bee lining towards.

"What do you need at the PokeMart?" Ash asks as he follows behind his partner. Gary turns his head to give him a quick smirk before heading inside.

Walking over towards the counter, the brunet looks over a large display of sunglasses. _Smart._

Ash joins him and they end up purchasing matching pairs of Aviators that have a silver-tinted reflection to the lens.

Decked out in their new shades, Ash walks next to his partner in companionable silence. Ash speeds up his pace as a large building surrounded by a high electric fence comes into view ahead.

Ash walks in with Gary close behind him. However, the place seems deserted. With sunglasses perched on top of their heads, they begin to look around the room. Pictures of various pokemon are along the walls. Depicting the native pokemon that make the Zone their home.

At the squeal of hinges, Ash turns to see a smartly dressed old man behind the desk. He stares at them with a raised brow.

"Here for the safari challenge?" He asks tersely.

At a nod from Gary, the man bends down to grab two buckets. Filling both with food, he sets them on the counter followed by four small sacks, two full and two empty. He comes around the counter and stands in front of Ash.

"I am going to have to check you both for weapons. I can tell you are both soldiers and I don't want any of those pokemon out there being injured."

Ash eyes the old man with disdain. _There is no way we would ever intentionally hurt a pokemon! We just saved that Lapras for crying out loud!_

Slowing raising his arms, he allows the man to give him a quick pat down. After searching Gary, the man returns behind the desk and points at the buckets and bags.

"The buckets contain specialized pokemon food. It will make the pokemon easier to catch and less aggressive if you feed them some. Mellows them out a bit. You are also allowed 30 pokeballs. They are specially designed for one use only so once you run out, you will be done for the day. House rules. You can put any captured pokemon into the empty bag. There are four habitats in the Safari Zone, each having unique pokemon. If you injure a single pokemon, your winnings will be confiscated. No exceptions. There are only so many pokemon here. Now this comes to $200 each." The old man quickly explains.

Both soldiers flinch at the high price. Pulling money out of the pouches on their belts, they pay the man and grab the items off the counter. With a wave of his hand, the man beckons them back out the front door and towards a large metal plated gate. He pulls a large key from his pocket and pushes the large door open after unlocking it.

Hills spread out before them. Ash stares in awe at the various pokemon he can already see roaming around. _This is going to be so epic!_

Hearing the door close behind him, Ash turns to his partner with a smile on his face.

"Gary! Let's have a contest to see who can catch the most pokemon!"

The brunet smirks down at him. Ash can see the challenge swirling in his partner's green orbs. _Oh it is so on!_

Ash smiles down at the excited yellow mouse at his feet before breaking off into a run away from his partner. He spots a herd of bulls grazing in the distance. _Tauros._

Once he is close to the herd, he grabs a few pieces of food and toss it to one of the bulls on the edge of the group. Smelling the tasty snack, it wanders closer to the raven as it begins to eat.

Ash smiles as he slowly turns his hat backwards before reaching into his ball bag. Pulling out a safari ball, he tosses it at the beast. It disappears in a flash, startling the other Tauros and causing them to run away.

However, brown eyes are locked on the shaking pokeball in the grass. As the ball stops moving, he jumps up and gives a cheer. _I caught a Tauros!_

Pikachu runs out to collect the ball for his trainer. Ash pets the mouse in thanks and drops the now full ball into the empty bag. _1 down and 29 to go._

Pikachu jumps up onto Ash's head as a lookout for any more nearby pokemon. With a squeak, it hops down into his trainer's arms and point off to the northwest.

"Another one over there huh? Well let's get going!"

Ash walks in the direction indicated by his starter. A few minutes later, he comes across a cluster of pink eggs at the base of a tree. He stares at the bunch and blinks when he notices that all the eggs have eyes.

"Exeggcute! Awesome! We don't have any grass types yet do we buddy?" Ash glances down at Pikachu whose ears twitch at the question.

Grabbing a small handful of food, Ash gently tosses it towards the wary pokemon. A few eggs sniff the food while the largest one continues to stare at Ash. _Looks like that one is in charge._

Just as the raven throws the ball to catch the egg pokemon, Ash is knocked off his feet by the horde of Tauros as they stampede by. He holds Pikachu close to him for its safety as he watches in horror as the safari ball hits one of the bulls and sucks it into his depth. _No! He caught another one?!_

Once the herd vanishes, he quickly looks around for the Exeggcute he was trying to catch but can't find it anywhere.

"Damn it! The herd scared it away!" Ash glares at the ball a few feet from him before stomping over to pick it up and shoving it into the bag with the other Tauros.

Pikachu jumps up into his trainer's arms and puts his small hands on Ash's chest in an attempt to calm his master down. Ash sighs and looks down at his worried pokemon with a small smile.

"Thanks buddy. Let's look for some other pokemon alright?"

The duo continue to walk around the flowing hills but can't seem to locate any other pokemon. _Did the Tauros scare ALL of them away?_

He looks to his right and sees a pink blob at the edge of the plains next to a short cliff. _That must be the next area. What pokemon is that though?_

Ash slowly approaches the blob. Its features gradually come into focus as they get closer. _A Chansey! That's probably one of the rarest pokemon here!_

Ash grabs a large handful of food and gently tosses it to the egg pokemon. He doesn't want it to bolt since it seems to be quite fidgety already. He even squats down to appear less threatening. Quietly watching the pink pokemon eat, he tosses a few more pieces once it is almost done.

He slowly looks around to see if any Tauros are nearby but does not spot any. _Good. I definitely don't need any more._

He slowly reaches in and pulls out a safari ball. As if sensing danger, the pokemon watches him carefully with slightly dazed look in its eyes from the drugged food.

Ash tosses the ball into the air towards Chansey. It opens up in mid air to release the bright red light. And immediately sucks in a Tauros. It doesn't even shake once.

Ash watches in complete and utter shock as the herd runs inches away from his face. Between the running bodies, he sees Chansey waddle out of sight around the corner of the cliff. _You have to be fucking kidding me._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary walks with a bounce in his step through the wooded habitat of the Safari Zone. He has been pretty successful so far. After running around for 45 minutes, he was finally able to corner a Doduo up against a cliff. The twin bird pokemon was fast and seemed to have a relatively large amount of intelligence which is rare for its kind. While the two heads did fight over the food at first, they immediately worked together on the defensive once Gary threw his first safari ball. One head would destroy the safari ball with its sharp beak while the other ate.

After wasting a good 10 safari balls, Gary finally had enough. He had placed two relatively large piles on each side of the bird causing the two heads to go down in opposite directions.

With both heads distracted, Gary was finally able to get the pokemon inside of a safari ball. He also found a strong Nidorino a few minutes later. That one took another 12 safari balls to capture.

Gary turns his head sharply as he hears a thudding noise off into the trees. Heading carefully in the direction of the disturbance, he darts from tree to tree for cover. Low growls and clicking noises filter down into his ear from just up ahead.

Slowly glancing around the trunk of a large oak tree, he is surprised to see a small clearing that is currently the location of a battle between two pokemon.

One is green and is darting around in the air on fast moving wings. In place of arms are long hooked blades that gleam in the sunlight. _Scyther._

The other looks like a large brown beetle. _Pinsir._ Its giant silver horns at the top of its head click together over and over as it lunges for the flying green mantis pokemon. Its mouth is a black cavern with horizontal piano key like teeth.

 _I wonder what they are fighting over?_

Green eyes wander around the clearing. Directly across from him, he sees a tree covered in sap. _They must be hungry._

Slowly sliding to his knees, he carefully crawls between two bushes and leaves two piles of the drugged food just inside the clearing. He pauses as he once again glances toward the battling pokemon. _Good. They haven't noticed he is there yet._

Quietly sliding out of the bushes, he makes his way around towards the sappy tree. Once directly across from the two piles he made, he quickly throws a piece of food between the two fighters and towards the piles of food. He ducks back behind the tree and holds his breath. Hoping the smell of the sap and food will block out his scent.

Silence. Gary waits with bated breath for any indication that the pokemon have discovered him or are eating the food. He slowly turns to peak around the tree. The two pokemon have moved over to the piles of food but are looking around into the nearby forest as if waiting for an enemy to appear.

Once the two bug pokemon bend down to eat, Gary slowly emerges into the clearing. He reaches down to grab two safari balls out of his bag. Just as Scyther tenses up as if sensing his presence, he throws the ball at it quickly followed by one at the Pinsir.

Both pokemon disappear into the balls. One roll. Two rolls. A small smile forms on the brunet's face. It quickly falls as the two balls burst open and he is faced with two very angry andVERY dangerous bug pokemon.

 _Shit._

Gary quickly tosses another ball at the Scyther since it is the faster of the two before he begins to run around the clearing. He throws food and safari balls at the Pinsir in hopes of it at least stopping it for a few seconds so he can hide.

A quick glance back behind him shows a stationary ball on the ground. _At least one of them is caught._ He sticks his hand back into his ball pouch. _Only two left._

Darting quickly to the right, he heads back towards the sappy tree. He rips a piece of the bark off and tosses it at the enraged beetle. Thankfully it sticks to one of its horns. The pokemon stops and tries to pull it off.

Gary throws a ball at the distracted pokemon. It hits just as it managed to pull the bark off. _One. Two. Damn it._

It emerges once more but Gary's last ball is already in the air. Once again it is sucked inside. _One roll._ And then nothing. The ball stills. No flashing lights. _A critical capture? No freaking way._

Gary walks forward to claim his new pokemon. He turns around to head back to the entrance with a smile on his face. _I wonder how Ash is doing?_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary had been waiting in the main room for a good 20 minutes when the door slams open. Ash charges in with a thunderous look on his face. _That can't be good._ Gary stands to soothe is furious partner.

"What happened to you?" He asks cautiously. Ash glares sharply at him before pacing quickly back in forth across the room. The old man watches them from behind the counter.

"It's all those damn Tauros! Every time I went to go catch another pokemon, they would race by and get sucked into the safari ball instead! Twelve times Gary! TWELVE! What the hell am I going to do with twelve Tauros?! I almost even caught a Chansey! We would never have to worry about having injured pokemon again but nope! It ran away when the Tauros ran right by my face! Damn it!"

"You caught 12 Tauros and nothing else?"

Ash instantly stops and glares at the ground.

"I spent the rest trying to catch a Rhyhorn but it just wouldn't stay IN!"

The brunet looks at his friend's upset face.

"Ash they were probably just protecting the rest of the pokemon there. No need to be angry at pokemon protecting their friends right?...Why don't you release 11 of them? There's no need for that many and will just take up space carrying them around."

The raven nods in agreement before silently handing the bag back to the old man after digging out a single safari ball. Gary watches as he looks at the ball with a mix of sadness and disappointment.

Gary slides an arm around the upset man's shoulders. _Better get him some food. That will cheer him up._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash looks around with a smile on his face. He's in a wayyyy better mood since his partner bought him some lunch at a nearby cafe. He also got a chance to see Lapras when they got back to the Pokemon Center. She apparently can leave urgent care tomorrow as long as she doesn't battle for a while.

He follows the brunet to the Eastern gate. Gary wants to look to see which direction they should take for when they leave tomorrow.

Once outside, he notices the multitude of ledges that makes up Route 15. _This is going to be a hell of a hike. Would be a lot easier if we could just fly over them._

Fate seems to favor Ash at the moment as Pikachu cries out in alarm from his arms. Ash looks up to see a large shadow descending on him fast.

"Ash look out!"

Gary knocks him over as a Pidgeotto darts at them from overhead. _Why is it attacking me?! I didn't know it was even here until now!_

"Ash you idiot! You are covered in the food that old man gave us! Did you roll around in it or something?!

A memory of being thrown back from the herd of Tauros into the pile of food he was using to lure the Rhyhorn to him comes to mind. _Shit._

Pikachu jumps in front of his trainer, cheeks already sparking as it waits for a command. It's black eyes trained on the large bird circling above them.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

A powerful stream of electricity screeches through the air towards the Pidgeotto who barrels away in midair. It turns and dive bombs straight towards the yellow mouse.

"Use Agility! And then another Thunderbolt!" Ash calls from his place on the ground.

Pikachu darts around in a blur avoiding the sharp Pecks from the speedy bird pokemon. Once he gets behind it, another powerful stream of electricity is unleashed. With no room to avoid the blast, it strikes Pidgeotto's wing. It falls to the ground in a heap glaring at the mouse and two trainers while electricity causes its feather to fluff up from the static charge.

Ash slides out from under Gary as he reaches down to pull a pokeball from his bag. He spins his hat backwards and throws it towards his opponent. The ball shakes before dying down. Pikachu retrieves the ball for him as he helps Gary off the ground. Ash looks at the ball sadly.

"I'm sorry Pidgeotto. I will get you fixed up soon and then give you a nice big meal." The raven attaches the pokeball to his belt as they head back into Fuchsia.

The duo cross town to check out Route 18. They walk in companionable silence. _Today is turning out to be quite eventful._

Ash follows Gary through the gate to see a small building and fence blocking the route up ahead. _What's that for?_

The soldiers enter and walk towards the young woman at a small desk. She eyes their large guns before giving them a small, nervous smile.

Ash locks eyes with his partner. _I got this one_. Gary rolls his eyes and nods his head in agreement. Ash turns back toward the girl with a large, friendly smile on his face. Her smile widens in return.

"Hey there! We were just checking out the routes around Fuchsia. Why is this one blocked off? Did something happen?"

The girl looks at him in confusion. She hesitantly points to a sign behind the desk. ' _Cycling Road! The quickest way to get from Celadon to Fuchsia! No bike, no access.'_

 _Well shit. I feel silly now._

Ash glances back at the woman with a sheepish smile on your face.

"My apologies. Sorry to disturb you!" He retreats quickly back towards the doors.

Ash grabs the smirking Gary by his arm and drags him out of the building.

"You _knew_ that was the Cycling Road didn't you?! I looked like an idiot!" Gary starts to snicker which only pisses Ash off further.

"Well you are one so I don't know why you are so upset Ashy-boy...gimme a minute."

Ash's tirade is cut off as he watches his partner call out his Squirtle and stalks to a tree next to the building.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Squirtle aims its jet of water up into the tree. With a squawk, a giant Fearow bursts from the branches and into the air. It immediately dives at the tiny turtle pokemon.

"Withdraw!"

The blue pokemon sucks itself up into its shell but the beak pokemon slows its dive to wrap long talons around the shell. Large wings beat hard to raise both pokemon off the ground.

"Quick Squirtle! Rapid Spin and Water Gun!" Squirtle begins spinning rapidly, flinging itself from the beak pokemon's talons as a high powered stream of water spins out in all directions. The water hits Fearow right in the face causing it to fly into the tree it was originally perching on. Gary catches his starter and throws a ready pokeball.

The full ball falls down before rolling three times. Captured.

 _Impressive. That was a massive Fearow._

The brunet picks up the ball and turns to give his starter one of his rare smiles. Ash watches with a small smile of his own as he watches his partner's joy of catching a wild pokemon.

 _Maybe he can be saved from his overwhelming hate after all._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 7 – A New Foe**


	7. Chapter 7 (Arc 1) - A New Foe

AN: Just a little more background on the Safari Zone. I set it up like I did since it is not really possible for all the pokemon to just respawn over night or to lay an egg every few minutes. So "throwing rocks" or whatnot is not included. With all the helpers gone, it makes more sense to only catch a few per visit. And limiting the amount of visits and violence also helps control the population.

I will be sticking close to the pokemon they obtain in show. Maybe a different order and maybe a few changes but I will try to stick to that template as much as possible! It is a bit easier with Gary since no one really knows where he got most of his. Will be going off where to find them in-game for those!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, pretty emotional chapter for our little Ashy-boy

 **Chapter 7 – A New Foe**

Ash waits anxiously in the Pokemon Center lobby. Nurse Joy had called him over after breakfast to tell him that he can grab Lapras and Pidgeotto. However, his bird pokemon has a slight sprain in her wing from falling and can't fly for a few days.

 _A record in Battle Simulations means nothing if all of the pokemon I capture have extensive injuries._ He thinks glumly.

Ash remembers the angered look on his partner's face as he told him the news. Apparently he only captured the Fearow so that they would be able to fly over Route 15's ledges and he would have something to battle the Dragon Riders in midair.

 _So much for thinking that anger of his had diminished._

Chansey once again brings out his pokeballs on a tray which he attaches to his belt. He has five pokemon now. Almost a full team.It then hands him a list of instructions for how to tie a sling around Pidgeotto's wing and the proper care of Lapras' harpoon wound.

Ash heads back up to their room to grab his gear before heading out. Gary is sitting on a bench outside of the Center staring moodily at those walking by. _Why is he still sulking? It is not like Pidgeotto would be able to carry Pikachu, me and my gear at once anyway. Not until she evolves._

Ash sighs and begins to walk over to his partner when he hears a snippet of a conversation from a couple passing behind him.

"-completely destroyed. There are rumors going around that that one gang is behind it."

"You mean the rocket-"

"Excuse me!" Ash quickly turns around and grabs the man's arm who glares at Ash until he sees the large rifle in the raven's other hand.

"Woah officer. I wasn't doing anything!"

Ash huffs in annoyance. _Being a soldier can be a real pain sometimes._ He lets go od the man's arm and slings the weapon over his shoulder to put the man at ease.

"Sorry to bother you, but I overheard your conversation. Is there trouble?" Ash notices his partner join him at his side. The man warily looks over the two soldiers before explaining.

"A friend of mine was leaving Lavender Town late last night. When he was walking down Route 12, he heard a huge explosion and saw that the Pokemon Tower was on fire. He saw a hot air balloon silhouetted in the sky from the tower of flames. He swears he saw one earlier that day and that it might belong to Team Rocket. So he flew here hoping the military could help, but none of them believed him saying they haven't received a distress signal from the town. Just said he was hallucinating or something." The man takes a deep breath from his long explanation.

Ash's eyes widen in horror. If that story is true, Lavender Town could be in some serious trouble. The Pokemon Tower houses many ghost pokemon who have viciously preyed upon the town in the past whenever there is too much disturbance. Ash turns to his partner to see a matching look of terror on his face.

"Why didn't anyone contact us?! The League knows we are in town. Even if they don't have anyone free to send that are stationed here, we could at least go!" Ash whispers hoarsely.

Gary nods at him, his face blank once more. The brunet turns to the couple to ask a few more questions.

"Who is this Team Rocket? We've never heard of them before. Even if we did just graduate from the Academy, we were kept up to date with the current events of Kanto. They were never mentioned."

The couple shares a glance and hesitates to answer. Ash glances in confusion between the two and his partner who is now squinting at them through narrowed eyes, his body tense.

"In all honesty, sir, people have been requesting help that the police can't handle for years but the military ignores everything but fortifying the walls, guarding the cities against wild pokemon and battling the Dragon Riders."

The man trails off as he sees the look of rage beginning to take over Gary's face. Sensing the impending danger, Ash thanks the couple and sends them on their way before leading his fuming partner back to the bench. He grabs Gary's shoulders and gives him a rough shake.

"Gary! Snap out of it! If the soldiers here won't go to help, WEhave to and we have to leave NOW! It's at least a 5 hour flight if we push it but Pidgeotto is hurt and Fearow can't carry all of us so we have to do a forced march. We don't have time for this. Lavender Town needs our help.

Ash locks onto the green orbs as he gives the brunet another shake. He slowly sees the rage dissipate to leave a quiet determination behind.

"Let's go then Ashy-boy."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Throwing a glare at the useless soldiers posted at the gates, Gary sprints behind Ash out of Fuchsia. Even if they could run non-stop, it would take at least two days to get there due to all the ledges and hills. Ash was right though, there is no way Fearow could carry them both... _Wait a second._

"Ash! Wait! I have an idea!" Ash turns back to look at him with impatience written all over his face.

"Call out your Tauros. He can jump over the small ledges and I can fly on Fearow. We will be able to get to Lavender Town by sunset that way."

A smile crosses Ash's face at his suggestion but quickly falls. _What is he upset for? This new plan cuts the journey in half!_

"Gary...we haven't had a chance to train them yet. There is no way they will allow us to ride them. Especially Fearow since you had to battle with him."

Gary's face falls at that thought. _Damn it! We need a way to control them. We have to get there before it gets late. The ghost pokemon are strongest at night. The town won't stand a chance without our help...The collars!_

"The shock collars! We can put them on as soon-"

"No!" Ash interrupts, "I won't put those on any more pokemon! You know how much pain they cause and there is no way to remove them." He looks sadly at his partner sitting forlornly near their feet. The pain setting set to almost max due to its electric typing.

A brief memory flashes through his mind. A memory of one of their first few Battle Simulations classes when they first got moved to the advanced classes. Ash misjudged the setting needed for the pokemon he was battling with. The resentful pokemon turned to attack his partner leading to almost everyone in the room to call out the subjugation code word. The high level setting frying the pokemon from the inside out. Leaving a smoking corpse at Ash's feet.

"We don't have a choice Ash. We can worry about removing them later. We have to get there before nightfall."

Ash looks at the ground before slowly removing his pack and digging out a shock collar. The raven looks like he is about to cry.Gary reaches out to comfort his partner but stops himself. _There's no time for this. Rocket or Riders, someone is attacking the town and we have to help. Before anyone else dies. Before anyone else loses their families like they did._

Gary pulls out a shock collar from his bag and Fearow's pokeball. He gives a pointed look at Pikachu, who sensing his trainer's anguish and inability to command, nods at Gary.

"Pikachu, can you give them just a little shock when they come out? Not enough to cause any damage, just enough to distract them while we slide the collars on."

The rodent nods its head again as it narrows its black eyes in focus. Small sparks emerge from the red storage pouches in its cheeks.

Gary releases his massive Fearow from its pokeball. Just as its form takes shape, Pikachu zaps it with a small jolt of electricity. Gary quickly slides the metal cord from one end of the device around the neck of the bird and clasps it together. He switches to a low setting since Fearow is a flying type and weaker to electricity before jumping out of the way.

Fearow immediately notices the strange contraption on its neck. It bends its long neck down and Pecks at the device to try to dislodge it. The bird stills as electricity courses through its body. It slowly looks up and glares at its new master.

 _Oh boy. He is certainly going to be a handful._ The bird spreads its wings wide as it turns to attack the brunet.

"Otpravit'!" Gary yells out as he shoots an arm out towards the pokemon. The code word triggers the collar to once again shock the proud bird.

"Submit to me. I am your trainer now."

Fearow slowly tucks in his wings and inclines his head slightly as he watches the brunet carefully. Remaining motionless for the time being to prevent getting shocked again.

He looks over at Ash to see the raven sadly looking at the Safari Ball. _He can't do it._

Gary slowly approaches his partner and gently takes the ball and collar out of his partner's hands. A drop of liquid falls on the ground between their feet.

Gary lets the Tauros out of its ball and Pikachu once again stuns the creature as Gary slips the collar on.

The Tauros begins to flail at the restriction. Gary quickly returns to his partner's side and pushes him slightly behind him. _Ash won't put up much of a fight in this state._

"Ash. You have to be the one to say the code word. The collar won't recognize you as Tauros' trainer otherwise. These are different from the starters' collars who can be disciplined by anyone."

Tauros lowers his head at the duo as it's front hoof scrapes the ground. _It's going to charge._

"Ash!"

"Otpravit'." Ash chokes out from behind him. The raven walks around his partner to slowly approach the frozen bull with tears streaming down his face. Tauros warily watches as the soldier comes forward. Gary watches in awe as it seems to relax completely as Ash reaches out to pet his mane.

"I am so sorry. I promise I will find a way to get this off. No matter what. I will get this off you. Both of you." Ash glances towards Pikachu at his feet.

"Ash...we have to go." Gary calls out quietly. He sees his partner nod before whispering to the newly collared pokemon. It slowly kneels to allow Ash and Pikachu on his back.

 _How did he manage to fully discipline a near-rampaging Tauros with just a small shock and a few whispered words?_

Gary turns back to his transport who is still eyeing him with defiance even though its pose is one of deference. _Better strap myself in. Even with the collar, I don't trust him not to throw me off on 'accident'._

Grabbing the rope from his pack, he hops onto the pokemon's back and lashes himself secure. He grabs on to the collar to steady himself.

"Alright Fearow. We have to make it to Lavender Town by sunset. If we don't, many people are going to die. Stay in time with Ash and Tauros. Let's fly."

Gary holds on tight as the massive wings spread out under him and push against the air to get them into the sky. After a few mighty wing beats, they level out about 50 feet above his partner who has already begun to run east down Route 15.

 _This is going to be a long day._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Otpravit' is Russian for "submit". I figured that would be a cool code word to activate the collars since whenever I hear Russian accents, I think of the military. I clearly watch wayyy too many action movies.

But hopefully this clears up at least a little mystery behind how the collars work and spices up the story a bit!

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 8 - Possessed**


	8. Chapter 8 (Arc 1) - Possessed

AN: My first fight scene so let's see how this goes! For anyone who is a fan of Supernatural, I threw a few nuggets in here. See if you can find em!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, action, fighting

 **Chapter 8 - Possessed**

Gary nudges Fearow with his knees to have it drop down in front Ash's Tauros. They had just rounded onto Route 13 and there is nothing but twisting bridges over a large lake ahead. His partner looks at him with a blank expression and puffy, bloodshot eyes. The haunting incident of their childhood clearly having a devastating effect on him.

"We need to eat something Ash. We can't ride into battle on an empty stomach. Plus Fearow and Tauros can use a break."

Looking at the heaving pokemon below him, Ash slides off slowly, body stiff from being forced to ride for so long. The wild bull pokemon wanders to the edge of the water to drink greedily. Ash sits on the ground staring ahead as he mechanically begins to eat some of his rations. Gary sighs as he feeds the pokemon.

 _He better snap out of this soon. He will be a liability in battle otherwise._

"Gary?" A soft voice calls out. "How are we supposed to fight the ghost pokemon? We don't have shotguns or salt rounds."

Gary glances at his partner's impassive face as he thinks over the dilemma. _A town as small as Lavender will most likely not have an armory. Ghost types normally keep other dangerous pokemon away and normal weapons are useless against them anyway._

"We will just have to find some iron or just use our pokemon."

With a nod of agreement from the raven, they finish their lunch in silence. After cleaning up, Gary launches into in the air once more. Him and his flyer hovering over the rejuvenated bull pokemon.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Nightfall.

The duo arrive in the dark of the night to an empty, silent town. Not a single light can be seen in any window.

 _Where is everyone?_

Ash and Gary slowly approach the closest house. Pikachu and Squirtle, as well as recently collared Doduo and Krabby, follow silently behind.

 _Tauros and Fearow are too tired to help. And the others are either injured or won't be that effective on the ghosts. We just have to make due with these four._

Gary pushes against the door to the dark house. _Unlocked...strange._ Weapons at the ready, Gary slowly enters and begins to walk up the stairs. He sees Ash and his pokemon walk forward to search the first floor.

"All clear." Ash's voice crackles through the comms set in his ear. After checking the rooms upstairs again, he goes down to meet the raven who is holding two fireplace pokers.

 _Iron._

Taking the new weapon from his partner, they exit the house. Gary feels a curling sense of dread form in the pit of his stomach.

Several hours later, all the buildings have been cleared and not a single person has been found. The brunet glances east towards the jutting remains of the Pokemon Tower sitting against a jutting cliff towering high overhead.

Armed with their iron pokers, the group moves forward to investigate the tower. They freeze as a low moaning is heard.

Dark shapes materialize from the gloom, slowly taking on humanoid shapes. _The townspeople? What are the all doing out so late?_

Gary quickly jumps out of the way as a fist comes flying towards him. _What the fuck?!_ Gary pulls his arm back to slam the poker against his enemy's side. His arm stops mid swing by a strong hand on his bicep.

Looking back, he sees his partner pulling him further away from the oncoming horde.

"Gary! They're possessed! We can't hurt them!"

Gary spins around and narrows his eyes at the nearest human. Sure enough, a trail of black ooze is trailing from his ears and nose. _Ectoplasm._

 _Fucking perfect._

"How do you plan on taking out the ghosts without hurting them then Ashy-boy?" Gary yells back as he backs up further from the moaning possessed.

"We have to stun the hosts. All at once. They'll have to leave if they can't move the bodies they are possessing." Ash explains before motioning his Pikachu and Krabby forward.

 _Interesting. Good plan._ Gary looks back towards Squirtle who nods and steps forward.

"Krabby, use Bubblebeam at their feet!"

"Squirtle, you too, Water Gun!"

Water and bubbles combine to form a slippery liquid that courses over the townspeople's feet and surrounding area.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock on the water!"

Sparks fly as the yellow mouse releases a short discharge of power. Electricity arches and leaps over the ground. Lighting up the entire area. The humans freeze mid step as the current races up through their feet and into their bones. One by one, they begin to fall onto the ground still spasming.

Silence descends once more on the town. Gary registers glowing pairs of white eyes in the darkness.

 _Red eyes. Glowing. Alley. Darkness. Pain._

Gary jerks as he once again feels a warm hand upon his arm. Looking to his left, he sees the determined, focused face of his partner looking out at the fallen townspeople. Taking a deep breath, he lets the warmth from his partner seep through him. Grounding him to the present battle.

Gary can barely make out the black and purple shapes of the multiple Gastly and Haunter before him. All he can focus on are the glowing, angry eyes.

Ash's hand tightens further as the ghost types fly towards him. Their pokemon rush out to engage in battle, leaping around the fallen humans as they unleash attack after attack upon the ghosts.

Ash swings his iron poker at the Shadow Ball that is shot towards him. Gary presses his back to Ash's as they are surrounded. Pikachu and Squirtle release a cry as the scramble back towards their trainers.

"No!" Ash cries out. "Protect the townspeople! Make sure they don't get possessed again!"

The pokemon stop and stare before nodding. The ghosts charge toward them.

 _Swing left. Right. Uppercut. Duck and weave. Another uppercut_. Gary moves mechanically through the forms that were drilled into his body for hours upon hours as a child. His body reacts. No time to think his actions through.

He spins around at a small gasp from his partner. Wide brown eyes stare at a group of Haunter a short distance away. A large shimmering ball of black energy is forming. Green orbs widen in realization.

 _There is no way we can dodge that._

Gary watches in horror as the massive Shadow Ball is sent hurtling towards him. _He can't die here. Not yet. Not by these ghosts._

 _Not without even meeting a single Dragon Rider._

Time seems to slow as the ball approaches. Gary can see nothing else but the swirling, purple tinted black mass before him. He can feel the evil energy wash over him. A cold sensation settling into the pit of his stomach. He reaches for the tan hand next to him.

The Shadow Ball explodes against a shimmering square of yellow light inches from his face. The two soldiers are blown back. Sent tumbling over the ground at the sheer force of exploding energy.

Unfocused green eyes see a small yellow blur standing where they were just mere seconds ago. The shimmering light is still floating in the air but quickly disappearing. _A Light Screen?_

 _Pikachu saved them._

As his eyes focus, Gary can see his turtle pokemon next to the electric mouse facing off against the group of Haunter that dare try to hurt their trainers. Krabby and Doduo frantically pulling the unresponsive townspeople further away from the rapidly growing battleground.

Gary slowly gets to his feet before looking around for his missing iron weapon. He blinks as it appears before his face. He follows the pole down to tan hands.

 _Ash is ok._

Gary grabs the poker and spins around. White eyes lock onto his green a foot from his face. He quickly swings the pole through the Haunter. It dissipates into purple smoke.

 _Each swing of the pole causes more damage since it takes longer for them to regenerate after being struck by such a pure substance. Just keep swinging._

The Haunter dissipates after being struck once more and doesn't reappear. He looks around for another target but sees none. He slowly approaches his partner's side as they glance around the battlefield.

Their eyes whip toward the burned Tower at the sound of a low chuckling. A few pairs of eyes glance out from the shadows of the building.

 _The sun is rising. They won't be able to attack for much longer. Just a few more minutes._

The eyes blink out of existence one by one until only one large pair remains. The eyes narrow as they seem to stare right through the soldiers. Gary feels a chill race through his body. _Mean Look._

 _It has locked onto us now. We can't leave the town. It will follow us to Hell itself until it decides to release us from its gaze._

 _Fuck._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: I hope it was decent! I have seen/read plenty of action material so hopefully it was exciting.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 9 - Deal**


	9. Chapter 9 (Arc 1) - Deal

AN: Lots of drama in this chapter. Little bit of conflict between the two soldiers as well some brotherly bromance to make up for it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, bromance, more shameless Supernatural references because I can't help myself

 **Chapter 9 - Deal**

Ash is exhausted. His entire body aches. Joints creaking in protest as stiff muscles carry him from person to person. Checking them for injuries and applying basic first aid.

Thankfully, Nurse Joy was one of the first few people to awaken and had not sustained any major injuries. He quickly let her take control of the situation due to his limited knowledge of battlefield medical care.

He glances over to the corner where he sees Pikachu, Squirtle, Krabby and Doduo curled together in a small nest of blankets. The tired pokemon passed out instantly once the danger had passed with the rising of the sun. Nurse Joy assured the young soldiers that besides their extreme exhaustion and a few bumps and bruises, they were going to be fine.

Ash looks out the window to see his partner standing guard outside. Watching the tower with his trusty iron poker. He can see the bags under the green eyes from where he is standing.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, the raven turns around to see an elderly man with long white hair and dressed in a simple kimono smiling up at him.

"Hello young man. I am the elder of Lavender Town. Thank you so much for saving us. We all saw what you did and how hard you fought for us when we couldn't even control our own flesh and blood. You could have fought us off with your weapons but instead you stopped us without causing any serious injuries. Is there anything we can do to repay you for what you have done?"

Ash gives the old man a weary smile. He glances once more at his partner who seems to be struggling to stay upright. Ash locks eyes with the older gentleman before him and bows slightly in respect for the elder man.

"I'm just sorry we couldn't arrive sooner Sir Elder. However, I am afraid that my partner and I will become liabilities rather than assets soon if we don't get a few hours of rest. Is there is a way that the townspeople can set up an hourly two man watch on the tower from here? We would appreciate it."

"Of course!" The elder replies happily. "You two get some rest. You deserve it. We will fetch you if anything happens."

Ash smiles again at the old man before retrieving his partner and relaying the news. Recalling the slumbering pokemon and picking up his limp Pikachu, the soldiers go upstairs to get a few hours of sleep before they are called to battle once more.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

A soft knocking awakens Ash from his slumber a mere three hours later. With a groan, he slowly slides out of his bed towards the door. Upon opening it, he sees a young brunet dressed in casual clothes, not much younger than him from the looks of it, staring up at the soldier in awe.

"Uhhh...hello?" Ash says sleepily while rubbing the crust from his eyes. The boy bows swiftly causing a black eyebrow to raise in confusion.

"I'm so sorry to wake you sir! We found an injured pokemon near the Tower and we didn't know if it's yours or not. It's in intensive care now. I don't know what kind it is so I just thought I should let you know…" The boy trails off in a quiet voice at the confused look gracing the soldier's face.

 _All of our pokemon are accounted for. So what pokemon is injured? It's still daylight so it can't be a ghost type..._

Ash glances back towards Gary who is still dead to world in the same position as when he first laid down. Pikachu is curled into a small ball next to his own pillow.

 _I'll just handle this one. They need sleep._

Ash quietly slides his boots back on before following the boy back downstairs and into the back room of the Pokemon Center.

On a gurney, he sees a small Charmander covered in purple/black bruises and bleeding cuts. A bit of orange between the injuries is all that can be seen to give away its original color. A thick burn wraps around the creature's neck with the blackened skin blistered, swollen and oozing. There is a tiny flickering flame on its tail, so small that it looks to be in danger of going out by the smallest puff of wind.

Ash looks over the injured pokemon with sadness in his eyes. No pokemon should be this injured and close to the brink of death.

"Is he yours?" Ash turns to see Nurse Joy walking into the room. With a shake of his head, he reaches out to soothe the shaking pokemon but pulls his hand back in fear of hurting it further. Nurse Joy sighs in defeat.

"They found him half lying under a pile of rubble. There were no footprints in the nearby dust so he must be wild then." Ash looks up at her with surprised brown eyes.

"That's impossible. The military confiscated all of Charmander's evolutionary line that they could find so they be used at the Academy. Even if there were some left in the wild, there is no chance there would be any around here."

Ash glances down at the pokemon in front of him. Its breaths are coming out harsher as its limbs twitch in pain.

Nurse Joy sighs again as she wheels the pokemon towards the recovery room.

"Must've been abandoned then, poor thing."

 _Glaring blue eyes. Defeated expression. A small collared lizard staring back at him sadly._ Ash blinks his eyes twice. Shaking his head slowly to clear the sleep-deprived fuzziness. Before he can focus on the brief flash of memory, it's already faded away.

Ash slowly shuffles back to his bed. He needs more sleep before he can deal with any of this.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary awakens to a pain in his stomach. It's a raw, cold ache that is gnawing away at the very core of his being. He shivers and hides further in the warmth of his blanket cocoon.

The brunet jerks up and nearly falls off the bed as the freezing pit jumps into his chest. _What the fuck is going on? It feels as if I am being yanked on a leash!_

Eyes widening in horror, he looks out the window to see that it's late afternoon. Sunset will happen in only about two hours.

 _The ghosts must be preparing for battle. He can FEEL it._

Tossing his pillow at Ash's head, he scrambles up and throws on his clothes. Seeing Gary's distress, his partner quickly follows suit without question.

Following the directions obtained from Nurse Joy, the duo arrive in front of the Elder's house. Once let in, Gary shares his fears of an upcoming attack and the dread he feels swirling inside of him.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

"We can't leave. The ghosts won't let us. I have a feeling those big eyes belong to the leader. If we can take him out, there is a chance the attacks would stop and we would be able to leave." Gary explains.

Ash shakes his head at his partner's comment.

"The Pokemon Tower was attacked by that gang. If we explain to them that it wasn't the townspeople's fault and that they are willing to repair their home, I am positive the attacks will stop." He argues back.

Annoyed green eyes flash at his words _._

"Can't you feel that evil aura inside of you Ashy-boy? It's growing as the day grows later. We can't reason through this one. We have to take out every last one. A soldier should know that battles can't always be won with words."

Ash rises from his seat on the couch in anger. Brown eyes raging with a determined fire. "No! Violence doesn't hold all the answers Gary! I can feel it inside of me. I have felt this before and I know I can handle this."

 _I feel this same aura from you. Whenever you let that rage consume your soul. I've talked you down before. Brought you back to me. Just let me try. Let me take you away from this all consuming violence._

"Please just give me a chance. Let me to talk them first. We can bring weapons just in case but just let me try." Ash pleads. Brown eyes bore into impassive green as Ash stares at his partner. Minutes pass as the brunet silently contemplates his offer.

Gary turns towards the old man. "Do you have any shotguns in this town?"

The Elder glances at him confused before nodding once. Standing slowly, he shuffles away further into his house. Gary turns back to look at him.

"Fine Ash. But the second it looks like they are going to attack you, I will kill them all. I won't put your life or the rest of the townspeople at risk again."

Hope spreads through Ash like wildfire. He practically jumps into his partner's lap as he embraces him in a tight hold.

"Thank you." He whispers softly.

At the sound of shuffling, Ash slides back into his seat with a slight blush on his face. He quickly turns away and stares at the wall to prevent anyone from noticing.

Once he is sure he in control of his emotions again, he looks back to see the old man holding an ancient looking rifle that has had half of its barrel sawed off at some point as well as half a box of shotgun shells.

"Got any salt?" Gary asks. Ash notices the smirk on his partner's face.

 _I don't know how I feel about this. Salt rounds will completely kill the ghost pokemon after just a few shots with no hope of regeneration. At least the iron just hurts them..._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The duo spend the next hour and a half preparing the salt rounds. Gary slides two into the rifle's chambers and the rest into an empty pouch on his belt.

With Pikachu perching on his shoulder, Ash leads the way out the door and towards the remains of the Tower. Gary scans the area as he feels eyes upon him. The townspeople have gathered in the street to watch them pass. Some brave of heart join their small group to possibly lend a hand if need. All armed with pieces of iron.

 _If all else fails, at least they know how to hurt the damn things now._

The small group stops at the base of the once proud Pokemon Tower. The sun's dying rays highlight the destruction. Jagged planks stick out in every direction. Twisted steel beams jut out like a set of serrated teeth. Just waiting for them to come closer so it can strike out and tear them into bite-sized pieces. The sun rays reflect off the metal causing the structure to be awash in a red glow. Almost as if it is on fire once more.

Gary watches as his partner takes a step forward as soon as darkness spreads over the town. Seeing eyes in the darkest of shadows, he stands at the ready. Hands gripped tight around the shotgun. He is Ash's only line of defense right now.

Green eyes narrow in determination as the raven begins to negotiate.

"Gastly, Haunter, please stop these attacks. The townspeople are not the ones who destroyed your home. We believe that was done by a gang intent on causing you so much pain that you would strike out at these innocent people. The town has offered to build a small shrine for you to reside in while they rebuild the tower. So do you think that there is a way we can resolve this peacefully?"

Silence. Ash fidgets in place as he glances around the tower.

 _The eyes are gone...did he actually succeed?_

Green orbs lock on a purple shadow speeding towards him at a remarkable speed. Before he even has time to pull the trigger, it slams into him and flings him backwards. He rolls to a stop several feet away.

"Gary!"

The cold pit in his stomach quickly spreads through his torso and limbs. He cries out in pain.

 _Can't move._

He feels warm hands on him. Shaking him. A worried voice asking him if he's ok. Everything is muffled. His vision is foggy and tinted with black. Even the warmth of his partner's hands is slowly fading away. The cold pit is sucking everything away.

 _Pain._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash is near tears. Gary isn't responding. His heartbeat is slow and his eyes are staring at nothing.

 _What just hit him? Why won't he respond?_

Ash jerks away as a deep raspy chuckle emanates from the body of his partner. Green eyes glow white as the brunet slowly rises and looks around at the terrified faces at the villagers before locking with his brown eyes.

"Gary?" Ash asks cautiously.

"My, my. What a lovely, dark place this is. Such hate. Such _rage._ All swirling inside this little meat suit." Gary's voice sounds wrong. It echoes and has an odd cadence to it, as if he is talking at the same time as someone else.

Ash quickly stands in horror. _He's possessed._ The terror quickly turns to anger at the condescending smirk plastered on his partner's face.

"Get out of him! You have no right!" He yells angrily.

"No right? This warrior killed many of my children last night as did you. What gives _you_ the right to think you can speak down to me? I have watched over my kin and this town for years and they repay my kindness by bringing you and those other fools to torture me!"

Gary's eyes burn brighter at the emotional tirade. He raises the shotgun and points it directly at Ash. Ash slowly raises his hands.

"Please." Ash begs. "We were only protecting the people. We didn't want to hurt you or your family. Please let Gary go. We will hunt down the ones responsible. We will get revenge for you, and the townspeople have agreed to rebuild the Tower. If they are willing to look past this horrible incident, can't a strong, noble pokemon do the same?"

His possessed partner tilts his head at Ash's words. The barrel of the gun falls toward the ground. The brunet quickly glances over the silent group to his left before looking back towards Ash.

"You are just a killer. A warrior who puts the lives of humans before those of us pokemon. One who collars us for no reason whatsoever. I've seen the pokemon slaves you carry on your waist. Your word has no meaning to me."

Ash takes a step towards his partner but freezes as the shotgun is once more pointed at him. He struggles to come with anything that can save them. _What can I do? Gary is the strategist. How can I possibly think of a way to help him?_ The ghost's words from before comes to the forefront of his mind. He pounces on the haphazard idea immediately.

 _I will try anything to save him._

"You said you are able to feel Gary's aura right? He's been through a lot in his life as have I, but I can assure you that we do care very deeply for pokemon. Both ours and wild pokemon. We had a reason to collar our pokemon but not all of them are. Look inside of Gary's memories and you will see the truth. And if that isn't enough then look inside of mine."

A short humorless laugh emerges from his partner's mouth.

"You would actually give permission to be taken over by me, warrior? You are either incredibly foolish or incredibly stupid."

"Be that as it may, my offer still stands." Ash states. His face hardened in determination.

Once more, glowing green eyes stare at him in contemplation.

 _Please. Just leave him._

The eyes suddenly roll back into Gary's head before he begins to slump to the ground.

Before Ash can even take a step towards his fallen partner, the purple shadow slams into him, knocking him onto his knees. Cold seeps through his veins, freezing him in place.

" _Well, well warrior. Your soul is quite different from the other one. How does a gentle soul like you pick up a weapon when he hates violence above all things?"_ The ghost's raspy voice echoes eerily in his mind.

Images race through Ash's mind at the raspy words. _Pallet Town in flames. The bloody face of his dead mother. Men in uniform escorting him and a young Gary away. Training at the Academy. The anguish he felt when that pokemon died from the collar. The trauma from his first kill. Gary in a rage attacking an older student who picked on him. Gary tutoring him for finals. Gary beside him on the stage. Pikachu standing before him. Rescuing Lapras on the beach. Wrapping Pidgeotto's wing. Glowing green eyes._

" _Ahhh I see now. Even after all of that destruction, you still hold love in your heart. A deep love for your partner and a caring paternal love for pokemon. Just who are you warrior?"_ It asks.

" _My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."_ Ash replies mentally after a brief pause.

" _Well Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I trust your heart. It cannot lie to me."_

The numbing cold leaves his body. His eyes slowly focus on the giant floating purple creature before him. Red eyes watch him carefully. A huge white mouth stretched in a horrifying grin. Gengar.

" _I will gift you my oldest son. He will watch you on your journey. If, for any reason, he believes that what I saw in your heart is not true, he will come back to me and I will ravage this town and everyone in it. Until then I shall do as you wish and protect this town once more."_

"Thank you." Ash whispers with tears silently falling down his face.

He watches as a Haunter pops into existence next to Gengar. It approaches him and reaches through the pouch at his waist to pull out a pokeball. Giving him one last creepy smile, it touches the button on the ball and disappears inside. Falling to the ground in front of him, the ball only shakes once.

Ash places the shrunken ball on his belt and glances back up but there is no trace of any ghost pokemon anywhere. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he meets the worried gaze of his partner. He smiles up at the brunet before slowly standing.

"I told you I could talk him out of it." Ash wheezes out. He smiles softly at the eye roll he gets in return.

Arms wrapped around each others shoulders to support their tired bodies, the duo start to walk back towards the rest of town. Ash pulls them to a stop as a voice echoes once more through his head. He freezes in place at the eerie sound.

" _The small lizard knows. He will lead you to them."_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: I still haven't decided if I should keep their relationship strictly platonic or add some romance in. Any preferences or suggestions?

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 10 - Training**


	10. Chapter 10 (Arc 1) - Training

AN: This chapter was hard to write. I wasn't sure how much detail to include since there were not very many training sessions in the show. But threw in some updates on how the injured pokemon were doing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, hints of abuse

 **Chapter 10 - Training**

Gary woke the next morning to a dull ache throughout his body. Who knew that being possessed would tire him out so much?

Noticing the empty bed next to him, he gets dressed and leaves to search for his missing partner. He finds him a few minutes later in the large open cafeteria surrounded by his pokemon. Tables still pushed out of the way to accommodate the influx of injured townspeople from the day before, there is plenty of room for the multiple pokemon already eating.

Pikachu, Krabby, Pidgeotto and Tauros are happily munching away at some pokemon food next to the table Ash is sitting at. Gary warily glances at the Haunter floating around nearby softly giggling as it hops from shadow to shadow.

He reaches down to release his pokemon but pauses. _I still haven't collared Scyther, Pinsir and Nidorino yet. They are too strong to be without a collar. But I can't risk causing Haunter to report back to Gengar either…_

"Hey Ash. Can I borrow Pikachu for a minute?"

At the confused nod from his trainer, the yellow rodent trots over to his feet as Gary hands the raven a few extra bowls. Gary lets out Squirtle, Fearow and Doduo to get a head start on their breakfast. He then leads Pikachu outside behind the Pokemon Center.

"Hey Pikachu. I am going to need your help to collar the rest of the pokemon I got at the Safari Zone. Can you help me? Two of them attacked me before I captured them so I just want to make sure everyone is safe."

The electric mouse squeaks in response and begins charging power in its cheeks. One by one, Gary releases each of his new pokemon. After a brief shock, they are collared and forced to submit to their new trainer. They watch him warily.

"Who is ready for some food?" Gary asks cheerfully.

Gary leads the pokemon back inside to the cafeteria. Gary smirks at Ash's wide eyes as he takes in the pokemon behind him.

"When did you get a Scyther, Pinsir and Nidorino?!"

"Back at the Safari Zone. You were upset so I didn't want to rub it in. Plus Scyther and Pinsir attacked me so I didn't want them out to battle until they got some training first." He glances back at the two violent bug pokemon behind him.

Ash wanders over to look over the new pokemon. He smiles and introduces himself to them but still keeps a good distance away.

 _Well at least he hasn't tried to pet them yet. Pretty sure they would cut off his hand, collar or no collar._

Gary pours out food for the newly collared pokemon before sitting down to eat his own meal.

"So we are going to start training them today?" His partner asks as he joins him back at their table.

"I would like to. We have to stay for a few more days anyway to make sure that the construction is going smoothly." Gary responds as he watches their pokemon causally interact with each other.

 _All good so far._

The raven nods his heads in agreement before turning to look out a side window. Gary follows his gaze to see Lapras lazily swimming in a small pond out back. An empty bowl sits on the shore.

"Sounds good to me. That will give Lapras, Pidgeotto and Charmander some time to recover as well."

Face scrunching up in confusion, Gary just stares at his partner. Seeing the look on his face, Ash quickly explains how they found an injured Charmander back at the Tower and is thinking about asking it to join his team if it truly was abandoned.

Brown orbs flick back to Pidgeotto and Lapras, full of sadness and regret. Gary watches his partner look at his injured pokemon.

 _He really is too kind of a soul to be a dog of the military._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

After breakfast, the duo lead the pokemon behind the Pokemon Center. Various pieces of rehabilitation equipment are scattered about the small lawn. Ash heads over the the edge of the pond and calls out to Lapras. She slowly swims over and presents her injured fin to her worried trainer. Ash slowly peels back the gauze to check the wound.

 _No leaking fluids or swelling. The stitches are all in place. It's healing well._

Ash smiles at the young pokemon and pats her long neck after he puts the waterproof gauze back in place. She hums happily at his touch. Pidgeotto hops over to get her wing checked out as well before hopping onto Lapras' shell for a ride.

Ash moves over next to his partner as he glances over the pokemon lined up before him.

"Hey guys. We are going to start training today. Pikachu and Squirtle know the regimen by heart so they will lead you through the drills. We will be over here in case extra direction is needed. Ready for some exercise?!" Ash calls out happily, arm raised in the air in enthusiasm.

A few pokemon call out in agreement while most stare impassively back at him and the brunet. Pikachu and Squirtle quickly take over as they gurgle and squeak out what are hopefully directions in their language.

Ash watches as various groups are formed around pieces of equipment as the drills begin.

The duo observe each drill carefully. Evaluating each of their pokemon's strengths and weaknesses. Pikachu and Squirtle lead the pokemon through a complex agility drill. They dart around hitting targets and jumping over obstacles with apparent ease as the untrained, previous wild pokemon struggle to keep up. One of the starters occasionally fall back towards the rest giving encouragement and pushing the stragglers on while the other continues at the front of the pack demonstrating each new part of that set of skills.

The next few hours continue in the same way as the starters lead the pokemon in drill after drill. Gary disappears at some point to retrieve some food and bowls for a well deserved meal.

Allowed a break after lunch, the pokemon enjoying the respite lounging in the sun. Ash turns as he sees his partner walking away from the group.

"I'm going to go check out the construction site. I'll be right back." The brunet calls back. Not wanting to leave their new pokemon alone, Ash watches Gary walk away alone.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

He walks down the main street towards the Tower. Gary can already see various townspeople hard at work solidifying the Tower's foundation.

He walks around to the other side of the Tower. Squatting down in the rubble, he sifts through debris looking for any clues as to how the Tower was destroyed.

" _You will not find what you seek young warrior."_

Gary spins around at the raspy voice echoing in his mind. Green orbs lock onto a pair of glowing red eyes hidden in the Tower's shadow. Gary's heart jumps in his throat as he freezes in place. His skins pales at the sight before him.

 _Red eyes. Dragons._

" _Relax warrior. I am no dragon."_

Gary stares as Gengar's purple body appears around its eyes. His body relaxes slightly, recognizing the Lord of the Tower. He mentally curses himself for not bringing any iron with him.

 _I'll have to stay in the sunlight just in case._

His face scrunches in confusion as the ghost type's words replay in his head. "How did you know what I was thinking? You're not a psychic type." He asks slowly.

A low chuckling emerges from the shadow. _"I was a part of you, Gary Oak from Pallet Town. I know your past. I can tell just by the look on your face which thoughts have entered that tortured mind of yours."_

The brunet stills in shock at the shadow pokemon's words. _Is this because it possessed me?_

" _The answers you seek reside in the young fire creature. I have already searched my home and found nothing."_ The voice echoes once more.

Gary nods and begins to quickly walk away. The sooner he gets away from the thing that can see past his walls so easily, the better.

" _A word of caution, warrior. If you continue on this path, you will lose what you hold most dear. For I also decided to seek revenge at all costs many years ago. Once that precious thing is lost, it cannot be returned."_

The haunting words freeze the brunet in place. He chances a glance back but Gengar had already disappeared.

 _What is that supposed to mean? Nothing is more dear to him than his revenge._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The next few days pass uneventfully. The pokemon train and skirmish together as Ash and Gary go through their own daily workouts.

Pidgeotto's wing recovers enough to allow her to fly for short periods of time. She and Fearow practice aerial battles with weighted bags strapped onto their backs to mimic their trainers.

Nidorino, Tauros and Doduo run around with weights to increase their agility and strength. Scyther and Pinsir, as well as Pikachu and Squirtle, engage in quick skirmishes all over the yard. Krabby has even made a quick friend out of Lapras as they race around the small pond squirting water and bubbles at each other.

There has still been no response from Nurse Joy about Charmander's condition. Ash was allowed to look in on him briefly, but the small lizard was still curled up in a ball asleep in a glass incubator. Its entire body was wrapped in bandages. At the least the flame on its tail was slightly bigger.

Ash didn't know what to make of Gengar's parting words. After learning of a similar word of advice given to Gary, the duo had a lengthy discussion about Team Rocket, the attack on the Tower and what information Charmander could possibly know.

"I don't know Ash. It's highly unlikely that this gang could have starters at their disposal. They are extremely rare in the wild now if there are any. However, there is absolutely no way the League is behind this either. We've been trained to protect, not destroy."

"But they wouldn't even send anyone to check this out! And you heard what that one civilian said Gary. Something isn't right here."

In the end, they could only train and wait for Charmander to recover, hoping the little guy can shed some light on this mystery.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Two days later, Nurse Joy finally approaches the soldiers with news that Charmander has woken up. Gary follows behind Ash and Pikachu who rush into the recovery ward.

The lizard pokemon is sitting on a gurney. The bandages had been removed to show the blotchy orange skin covered in half healed bruises and cuts. However, thick gauze still covers the horrendous burn on the creature's neck.

Gary watches in fascination at the look of recognition that flashes in the fire type's eyes. _Was it still conscious when Ash checked in on him earlier?_

It lets out a quiet, hoarse cry at the raven. Gary watches in silence as Pikachu hops up to chat with the injured pokemon. Green eyes widen as Charmander flinches away from the yellow mouse and tries to crawl away.

Ash quickly picks up Pikachu and attempts to soothe the distraught Charmander.

 _No. Fucking. Way._

"Ash...this is Jessie's Charmander…" Gary whispers quietly. Wide green eyes locked on the pokemon in front of him. With all the bandages gone, he can see the small tell tale scar at the top of its head that he remembers from their days using the pokemon during Simulations at the Academy.

"Gary, that's imposs-" Ash begins to retort but quickly cuts himself off at the sad look on the lizard's face.

"But the collar…" Ash quietly mumbles. The duo watch in quiet fascination as Charmander slowly brings his tail up to the front of his neck. The small pokemon squints in concentration as his previously orange flaming tail to bursts into a small raging blue flame.

 _He must've heated the metal up so quickly to such a high temperature that the collar reached its melting point in mere seconds. I thought that was impossible...No wonder the burns are so bad though. Between the high heat and the shock the collar must've been releasing, it's a miracle he is even alive._

Gary is jolted by his thoughts by his partner squatting down in front of the Charmander.

"Charmander...where is Jesse?" The lizard shivers and cowers in place at the mention of its trainer. A hard glint enters his partner's brown eyes.

"Did she do this to you? All these cuts and bruises?" The creature doesn't answer which seems to be proof enough for his partner. Ash turns towards him and levels him _the look._ Gary sighs.

 _The last time he gave me that defiant look, we ended up cleaning the barracks for two weeks. This isn't going to end well._

"Hey Charmander...how would you like to join up with us? Raising and training a pokemon is the best part of being a pokemon trainer. You deserve to be with a trainer who won't abuse and abandon you. I won't send you back to her."

Gary watches in amazement at the glimmer of hope that appears in the small fire pokemon's eyes. _Amazing. Just a few words and he is able to soothe a pokemon who has been abused, abandoned and left to die. How can he do that?_

The lizard glances quickly at Pikachu standing a safe distance away. The rodent's head cocks to the side in confusion as it lets out a small squeak. Ash catches the glance and is quick to reassure the small fire type.

"Pikachu won't hurt you either. He just really wanted to choose me at the Graduation Ceremony didn't you buddy?" The yellow mouse squeaks in agreement before speaking a few words to the nervous Charmander.

A smile graces the pokemon's face as leaps into the raven's arms. Ash holds the fire lizard close to him as he chuckles in amusement. He carefully pets the injured pokemon on its head as it nuzzles closer to him.

"Looks like I just caught a Charmander."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Poor Charmander. He needs to be hugged everyday forever.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 11 - Surprise**


	11. Chapter 11 (Arc 1) - Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, bromance, abandonment, lots of feels

 **Chapter 11 - Surprise**

The soldiers leave Lavender Town the next day after receiving permission from the Nurse Joy clone. Because she has to be one. There's no way cousins can look that alike AND have the same name.

Walking leisurely down Route 7, Gary decides to call a break after two hours. _Might as well get a little training in since we are walking._

"How about a ball game?" The raven grins at his suggestion before calling out Tauros, Krabby and Pidgeotto. Gary in turn releases Scyther, Nidorino, Doduo and Squirtle. The soldiers and Pikachu quickly join in on the 5 vs 5 game.

The teams run around back and forth knocking a small ball around that Gary had bought in Lavender Town. Gary and Ash soon sit down out of breath as their pokemon's speed increases in a friendly show of competitiveness.

It's amazing how just a few days of training together caused them to bond so quickly. Even his moody Scyther seems to be having a bit of fun.

Gary watches his pokemon with a small smile on his face. _They will all be strong soon. Not even the Riders will stand against them._

The brunet stiffens as he feels a light pressure on his lower back. He sees Ash stand slowly and back away out of the corner of his eyes.

 _What is it?_ Gary mouths at his partner.

"Growlithe. Don't move." Ash whispers back. Gary freezes as if his muscles were made of stone. He takes deep quiet breaths to remain calm.

 _Growlithe have extremely superb sense of smell. If it smells anything that might make it consider him a threat, he's going to have large canines tearing through his spinal cord or possibly his ass, and he is quite fond of both._

At the corner of his eye, he sees the puppy pokemon walk around to his left side. The Growlithe sniffs his hand briefly before sniffing one of the pockets on his cargo pants. It sits on its haunches and stares at him.

 _That's the pocket I have a snack in. Maybe it is hungry?_

Gary slowly reaches out towards the pack next to him. The fire type watching the movement cautiously. It starts growling loudly when it sees his Ka-bar attached to the backpack strap. Gary freezes and glances once more at the pokemon.

 _It's still sitting. That's a good sign._

Moving even slower than before, Gary reaches in to grab his newly refilled bag of pokemon food and a small bowl. Upon hearing a small swishing sound, he looks back to see Growlithe's tail wagging behind it.

He pours some food in the bowl and offers it to the puppy who immediately begins digging in. He glances up to see Ash watching him curiously from a few feet away.

"Catch him Gary. You don't have a fire type yet."

Gary glances down at his belt. He has Pinsir and Fearow left on him since the rest of the pokemon were still playing in the middle of the path. _Pinsir wouldn't last against a fire type but I don't want to bring out Fearow just in case he gets injured. I need a transportation option available at all times just in case and Doduo can't carry me until he evolves._

Gary reaches back towards his pack and pulls out a collar. He avoids Ash's most likely disapproving gaze as he slowly slides closer to the eating pokemon.

Quick as he can, he lashes the collar around the pokemon's neck and jumps up and away. He blinks in confusion as the pokemon keeps eating without so much as a flinch.

 _What the hell? All the others attacked me as soon as I put the collar on._

The brunet turns towards his partner who has his arms crossed over his chest and is looking at the orange and white pokemon with a calculating gaze.

"It must venture into the city a lot for food. It may not be the first time it's been collared. Even though it probably wasn't a League issued shock collar. Go ahead and catch it." Ash speculates.

Gary pulls a ball from the pouch at his belt and throws it at the Growlithe once it finished eating. Gary releases it once more after the ball stops rolling. He squats in front of the pokemon and once again stretches his hand forward.

"Hey Growlithe. My name is Gary. I'm your trainer now. That alright with you?"

After one last quick sniff, the puppy pokemon barks happily before rushing off to join the other pokemon. Their starters freeze at the new arrival but quickly start a conversation with it once they see the collar on his neck.

"You know it's strange how quickly they take to each other." The raven states as he watches their newest pokemon hop around the others trying to figure out how to play the game.

Gary hums in agreement before running back in to join the game.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The sprawling metropolis of Celadon emerges from the forest as night begins to fall. A multitude of colorful lights illuminates the area as the soldiers approach the gate. After announcing their presence, they make their way inside.

Ash can't stop looking at the big buildings around him.

 _This is the first time I have ever been to such a large city. Look at all these skyscrapers!_

Ash feels a hand grab his arm and pull him impatiently along.

 _Someone is 'hangry'._

Ash grabs a map from the front desk of the Pokemon Center as they make their way to the cafeteria.

Ash grabs a pen and starts checking off places for them to check out tomorrow as he digs into his dinner. He sends a happy smile to his partner but it falls when he notices that Gary's attention is on the newspaper in front of him.

With a start, Ash notices the date. _Shit. Gary's birthday is the day after tomorrow!_

Not noticing his inner panic attack, Gary points out the article he is reading.

"Ash look at this! They're saying the explosion at the Pokemon Tower was caused by a gas leak. Fucking nonsense."

Ash watches as Gary fumes and rips the paper in half before moodily picking at the rest of his food as he mumbles about "papers never getting the damn facts right."

 _Did he not notice the date? Maybe he can surprise him then._

A wicked smile slowly inches up his face causing a look of suspicion and nervousness to appear on the brunet's.

 _This is going to be fun._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary is exhausted. Ash has been pulling him all over Celadon since the freaking sun rose in the sky to "see the sights."

"I feel like a damn tourist." He grumbles out at an intersection. Ash seems way too amused at his irritable tone in his opinion.

"Well, we technically are tourists Gary." The raven laughs at the eye roll he sends Ash's way.

"Come on! I want to check out this major tech store! They apparently make all of the gear for the military. Maybe they have some new gadgets for us."

Gary follows behind his happy partner who enters into a large glass building across the street. _GameFreak huh? Weird name._

Green eyes open wide to take in all of the equipment lying around. _It looks like a secret lair from those spy movies we used to watch as kids._

Gary slowly walks around the walls and glances at each gadget on the display tables. He reads the descriptions of the ones that catch his eye or ones that he just has no idea what they are used for.

"Good afternoon sir. Looking for anything in particular?" Gary turns around to see a middle aged man with slick black hair in a black suit and black sunglasses next to Ash. _Who wears sunglasses inside? Douche._

Turning back to the table in front of him, Gary shakes his head as he glances at the price of a bottle of water purifying tablets. _$300 for 30 tablets? What a fucking rip off._

Gary glances around the store to see the man talking to his partner about a fancy looking butterfly knife. _This place is way too expensive for us. No wonder we only got the basics when we graduated. How can the League afford any of this?_

"Ash, let's go." Gary calls out to the raven. He sees his partner glance quickly towards him before whispering to the man and handing the knife back over.

Once out of the store, Gary slings an arm around his partner's shoulder and crushes him into his side as they walk back to the Pokemon Center. The raven hisses in pain at the rough treatment.

"You seemed awfully chummy with the creepy salesman back there Ashy-boy. Got something you want to tell me or should I not expect you home for the night?" Gary teases. Determined to get back at his partner after the long day of dealing with Ash's exuberant mood.

Ash flings his arm off of him. Brown eyes glare at him as his face turns red from anger and embarrassment.

"What the actual fuck Gary? Even if I was into dudes, why the hell would I go for a creepy middle aged man?!" Ash hisses at him.

Gary raises his hands in mock surrender with a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much. You know I would be fine with it. Just gotta tell me Ashy-boy."

Ash levels another fiery glare in his direction before stomping off.

"I am not gay!...And you quoted that wrong anyway!" The raven yells back over his shoulder.

Gary snickers quietly at all the odd looks thrown at his partner marching down the street. He could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.

 _Payback is a bitch Ashy-boy. Shouldn't have dragged me all over town._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _That ASSHOLE! I can't believe he started saying all of that shit. Especially in the middle of the sidewalk! And I was going to engrave that knife for his birthday present too. Ugh!_

Ash stomps up to their room at the Pokemon Center and slams the door shut before locking it. Pikachu jumps up from his bed, startled by the loud noise.

"Sorry buddy. Go back to sleep. Gary was just being a dick."

Ash walks over to the bathroom with the intention of taking a nice relaxing shower to wash away his temper.

After stripping, he climbs into the hot spray and rests his head against the cool tile walls. _Gary really can be such a jerk sometimes._ Ash closes his eyes and just focuses on the warm water hitting his skin _._

He slowly opens his eyes to gaze at the steam swirling around the ceiling. _Gary is probably pouting somewhere now. I shouldn't have stormed away like that...maybe I did overreact just a little bit._

 _Especially since he is right after all._

With a long sigh, Ash turns the shower off and redresses in his uniform. Upon exiting the bathroom, he dries off his hair before laying down next to Pikachu on his bed. Staring at the ceiling, he buries his emotions deep down in his heart. He can never let Gary find out. It would break the bond they had struggled to build over the years.

He can't risk it.

Closing his eyes, he's asleep moments later. Pulled into the world of dreams and fantasies.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Forty-five minutes later, the raven awakes from his cat nap to a rumbling stomach. He glances down to see Pikachu already awake and pawing at his stomach that keeps making gurgling noises.

With a chuckle, he scoops the mouse up and places him on his shoulder. He meanders downstairs in search of dinner. Spotting a mop of brown hair, he grabs some food and slides into the booth occupied by his partner.

He can feel the green eyes upon him as he digs into his meal. He hears a small sigh but keeps his eyes fixed on the tray before him.

"I'm sorry Ash. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. That guy creeped me out, and I was tired from walking around everywhere all day."

Ash hums noncommittally as he continues to eat his food. _I can't let Gary know I have forgiven him yet, or I won't be able to sneak away to get his present._

Silence once again reigns over their table. He can see Gary squirm uncomfortably. _This is actually kind of fun._

"I really am ok with it if you-" Gary starts again.

"Drop it." Ash interrupts him in a low, dangerous voice. He sends a glare at the brunet for good measure. His partner falls quiet once more.

Once he finishes his food, he stands up to put away the dirty dishes.

"I'm going on a walk. Alone." Ash adds the last part at the hopeful look that crosses the brunet's face as Gary begins to rise from the table.

Walking out of the Pokemon Center with Pikachu on his shoulder, he randomly picks a direction and makes a few abrupt turns down alleys in case Gary did in fact decide to follow him. After checking to see that the coast is clear, he makes his way back to the GameFreak building to get the butterfly knife. The salesman had agreed earlier to give him the blade half off if he got it engraved.

Walking into the building, he went up to the checkout desk to see the blade already wrapped up and ready to go. He quickly pulls out his money pouch and places a generous amount on the counter.

Giving the man a gracious smile, he slides the present into one of his many pockets and leaves the shop.

Glancing at the clock on his comms set, he notices that he still has about three hours to kill before midnight. Ash starts to once again roam the city. Weaving his way around drunk adults dressed in a range of top end clothes all the way down to the skimpiest dresses he has ever seen.

 _The atmosphere here really is different between night and day._

Two hours later, he is just about to turn around to head back when he hears a dim, rhythmic thumping sound. Following the sound to the source, he sees a door that leads into a small, dark building. As he watches from across the street, the door opens to reveal loud music and a mass of people dancing. _Must be some kind of club._

Before Ash leaves, he hears a small sneeze. He turns his head towards the sound and sees a nearby alley. Glancing around the corner he sees no one. He's about to walk away when he hears a small whimper. Turning back, he walks in the alley and sees a large box that was hidden by a trash can from his previous angle.

Curiosity getting the best of him, he peeks inside the box. A grin quickly spreads across his face at what he sees.

 _Perfect._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary is currently pacing in the middle of their room. _Ash has been gone for HOURS. He really wouldn't spend the night out with some random person just to spite him would he?_

Gary freezes as his green eyes widen in horror. He violently shakes his head as he begins pacing once more. _No, that's ridiculous. Ash wouldn't do that._

Gary sits on his bed and glares at wall. _I'm pretty sure he has no experience in that department anyway. He wouldn't be able to seduce anyone if his life depended on it._ Gary's eyes widen once more as an image of a shirtless post-shower Ash flashes through his mind.

 _That's it. He's going to go look for him._

Gary is just about to grab his jacket and sprint out of the room when he hears the door open. He stands to confront his partner, face already set in an angry scowl.

"Ash where the fuck have you been? It's past midnight!"

He walks around the bed to see Ash standing just inside the door staring at the ground with his hands behind his back. Perched on his shoulder, Pikachu glances at his partner sadly before jumping down and bounding away to lay on his pillow.

"Ash? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Gary asks quietly. He reaches for his partner but freezes as the raven stiffens.

"Gary…" Ash calls out quietly. Gary watches his partner lift his head. The first thing he notices is the raven's watery brown eyes.

 _Shit. He didn't._

The next thing he registers is the look on Ash's face. _Wait what?_ Gary's eyebrows scrunch in confusion which unleashes a string of laughter that Ash has apparently been struggling to keep contained since he walked in.

His partner steps forward with a smile on his face as he brings his hands around to his front. Gary looks down to see a small, brown cat-like fox. He takes in the bushy mane and fluffy tail and long soft ears. His eyes widen in astonishment at the rare pokemon.

"Happy 19th birthday Gary." Ash explains softly as he gently places the small pokemon in his arms. He looks up at his partner completely flabbergasted.

"You got me an Eevee? Where the hell did you find one?" Gary asks as he gently rubs the creature between its ears. It purrs softly and gently licks his fingers.

"Believe it or not, I found her abandoned in a box in an alley on the way back here. I heard her sneeze and went to investigate. She looked cold and scared so I picked her up and brought her back. She's a little sweetheart though."

The raven laughs softly at the loud purrs coming from his arms. Gary stares at his partner speechless. _I completely forgot that it's my birthday. And I thought he was still mad at me._

Upon noticing his dumbfounded expression, Ash quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box. He hands it over with a smile and a slight dusting of red on his face.

"This was supposed to be your present. Hope you like it."

Gary grabs the box from his partner and sits down on his bed to free his hands as Eevee sits content in his lap. She sniffs the box curiously as he begins to open it. Taking off the lid, he sees a beautiful butterfly knife nestled in velvet. His initials are engraved into the handle in flowing script. He gently lifts the weapon from the box and flips it over his fingers. _Perfect balance._

He stares into his partner's brown eyes as he sits next to him on his bed.

"Happy Birthday." His partner whispers again. "And I forgive you."

Setting the box onto the side table and setting his new pokemon onto the floor, he pulls his partner in close for a tight hug.

"Thank you Ash." He whispers into the black hair. The raven holds him tighter in response.

 _Even with all of the misunderstandings, this is truly the best birthday I've ever had._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Apologies if the emotions seem a little all over the place this chapter. I don't think I wrote it well but I honestly don't know how to change it.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 12 - Awkward**


	12. Chapter 12 (Arc 1) - Awkward

AN: I split this chapter up in two due to its length and I just like leaving cliffhangers on you guys! I couldn't help teasing poor Ash to death in this Chapter so hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, bromance, embarrassed Ash, citrus (if you want to read it)

 **Chapter 12 - Awkward**

 _ **Warning: Slight citrus ahead. Nothing too graphic yet but YE HAVE BEEN WARNED. Skip ahead to next break if this offends you in any way. Written just cuz my mind is a dirty place. Skipping will not take anything out of the story. Enjoy**_

Harsh pants fill the air. It's hot. _Burning_. Sweat pours off his skin.

Fingers trail down a slick back. Dipping in and out of ridges of bulging muscle. The body above him shivers. A deep groan echoes in his ears.

" _Ash."_ The voice whispers. Deep and masculine. Thick with desire and lust.

He shivers. That voice fueling his own carnal hunger. Burying fingers into thick hair, he pulls gently at the roots. He presses his hips upward. Grinding into the body above him.

His head is thrown back at the feel of the delicious friction. Teeth nibble on his neck. He gasps in pleasure as his lover thrusts against him. Low grunts in his ear fueling the fire inside him. Every nerve burning in desire.

Smooth lips slide over his jaw and cheek. He turns to meet them. Mouths pressing together in a slow, dizzying kiss. Tongues swirl. Lungs pleading for air. The smell of fresh rain and mint assaults his senses.

He can't take any more. Tears brim in his eyes at the need to release. Glowing, emerald eyes lock onto his as his pleasure peaks. He stiffens with a soundless cry on his lips.

 **~~~~~End Citrus~~~~~**

Brown eyes slam open. Panting quietly, he shifts inside his blanket cocoon. The fluffy blanket sticking to his sweaty skin, completely twisted around his legs. Feeling the sticky mess in his shorts, he sighs in annoyance. Ash snuggles deeper in the blankets, too worn out and boneless to bother cleaning himself up at the moment.

He reaches out to pull Pikachu towards him. His hands smacks against a hard, _definitely-not-Pikachu_ , entity. He opens his eyes to see the covered chest of his partner inches from his face.

His body turns to stone in wake of his shock. Flashes of the dream he just woke up from immediately flooding his mind. The sticky mess in his shorts is suddenly way too uncomfortable. His breathing increases as he begins to panic.

 _Oh Arceus. I had a wet dream when I was pressed up to him like this?! What if he noticed?! Did I say something?!_

Ash yelps and attempts to pull back but is trapped by an arm around his waist. He pulls harder and is flung from the bed, tumbling onto the floor in a heap of tangled sheets and limbs.

He looks up to see sleepy green eyes and messy brown hair peering down at him. Exactly the same shade as the glowing orbs that stared at him with such longing. Face burning red in embarrassment, he tries to cover up his mess with the sheets.

"Why are you on the floor?" Gary asks, his voice deep and scratchy from sleep. Feeling his body respond against his will to the arousing sound, Ash points up at him and glares.

"Why are you in my bed?! And you were cuddling! I tried to get up, and I ended up down here because of your giant, strong-ass Oranguru hands that wouldn't let me go!" Ash yells loudly.

Gary's eyebrow lifts at his tirade before green eyes pointedly stare at Ash's bed, where Pikachu is perched watching them.

 _Huh?_

"It takes two to cuddle Ashy-boy. Don't blame me for you being too lazy to go back to your own bed after we stayed up to chat last night."

Ash's confusion only grows as the brunet rolls back over to get some more sleep. He sputters trying to think of a good comeback but none pops into mind.

 _What the fuck just happened?_

Ash quickly rushes into the bathroom to shower and change out of his soiled clothes. Once clean, he retreats down to the cafeteria with Pikachu in tow in hopes of avoiding his partner as long as possible for the moment.

 _Today is not going to go well._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary wakes back up 30 minutes later with a smile on his face. This morning was _priceless._ Teasing Ash is quickly turning into one of his favorite hobbies.

They had ended up chatting last night about their pokemon and what others they should catch in their remaining two weeks. Ash, being the undisciplined child that he is, passed out on his bed mid-conversation. And there was no way Gary was going to chance sleeping with the electric mouse in case it shocked him in surprise sometime during the night.

So they ended up sharing a bed which, honestly, isn't that big of a deal. They've had to do it on several missions in the past, and they always manage to stay on their sides of the bed so no harm done.

However, the raven hogs most of the blankets. So, upon waking up before the raven the next morning completely wrapped up in the entire blanket, he slid closer and wrapped his arm around the smaller soldier's waist to get at least some warmth in the chilly room. Total bonus that Ash freaked out once he woke up too.

 _Best birthday ever._

Gary slides out of bed to get dressed and figure out where his partner has run off to. He saunters downstairs and into the cafeteria. He quickly spots the mop of black hair hidden beneath the black cap.

Sitting at the table with a smirk still in place, Gary begins to pick food off of Ash's tray. He sends a quick wink towards narrowed brown eyes.

"Good morning princess." Gary teases.

Gary's smirk widens at the glare shot his way as Ash pulls his food closer to his body as if to protect it. The brunet snorts in response and gracefully rises to grab his own.

Once fed, they go back upstairs to pack their gear and head back east towards Route 8. The duo had taken the Underground Path out of curiosity when they left Lavender Town and due to the surprisingly long walk, arrived too late at night to check the Route out.

Walking out of the city's gates, Gary glances toward his silent partner. He slides an arm around his shoulders and smirks as he feels the smaller man stiffen. _I'm going to have so much fun with this._

"Lighten up Ashy-boy or you will scare all the pokemon away! We have less than two weeks left, remember?"

Ash knocks his arm off this shoulder and walks ahead with Pikachu trotting beside him. Glancing down at his own walking companion, he reaches down to pick her up. The small Eevee yips and licks his hand. With a quiet chuckle, he follows after his partner.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ok. He's avoiding Gary but he just can't help it! Ash blushes slightly as he recalls this morning's incident. _That was so embarrassing. And the arrogant jerk keeps teasing me about it too._

Glancing down in annoyance, he doesn't see the approaching pokemon until it's already on top of him. Feeling a heavy weight drop suddenly on his back, he whips around to try to pull whatever it is off. Suddenly the weight is gone as quickly as it came. He quickly turns around looking for the source.

Hearing a soft snuffling sound above him, he sees a light tan monkey hanging from a tree branch above him holding his hat.

"Hey! Gimme back my hat, Mankey!" Ash cries out at the fighting type. Jumping up desperately to get back the only treasure he has left from his hometown and his family.

The pig monkey pokemon laughs at him again before placing the hat on his head and swinging away. He quickly chases after it with Pikachu on his heels.

"Pikachu, get Mankey down from up there!" Pikachu quickly races up the nearest tree and hops from branch to branch as it chases the nimble fighting type. With a short burst of electricity, it sends Mankey crashing to the floor. Jumping down, the mouse grabs Ash's hat and races back to his trainer's side.

"Good work buddy. Charmander, I choose you!" Ash calls out as pulls the correct pokeball from his extra ball bag.

The small fire lizard emerges from the pokeball and immediately lets out a powerful Ember attack.

Mankey dodges the fire and launches multiple Fury Swipes at its opponent. Charmander tries to back away but can't escape from the agile monkey's claws.

Ash watches in horror as wounds begin to reopen across the small lizards body. _Why the hell did I send an injured pokemon out into battle?_ Just as he is about to recall his newest pokemon, the flame on Charmander's tail bursts to life. Its size towering over the two battling pokemon.

 _Charmander's special attack: Rage. It gains more power the more that it's attacked. It will continue to fight until its opponent falls._

He grins at the power and determination overflowing from the little fire type. "Alright Charmander! Use Rage and Ember!"

Fire burning in the lizard's eyes, a powerful jet of fire is unleashed from its maw onto the unsuspecting Mankey. They smell of singed fur permeates the air. Once the smoke clears, Ash sees the pig monkey pokemon laying on the ground covered in light burns. Ash quickly pulls out an empty pokeball and throws it at the thief.

 _Three rolls. Captured._ Putting the ball in the pouch on his belt and returning his fire type, he wanders back over to where he left his partner. Pikachu places his hat back on his head before climbing on top to try to find Gary. With a squeak, he points off to the left at two pokemon engaged in battle.

Ash rushes over to his partner's side. He watches as Scyther darts around a gold bipedal pokemon with a foxy face and a large mustache. A large bushy tail emerges from behind while some kind of brown armor covers its torso. It's also brandishing a large spoon at the mantis pokemon above it. _Kadabra, the psi pokemon._

"Scyther! Knock away its spoon! It will only be at half strength then."

The green bug pokemon darts in and swipes at the spoon with the back of its long bladed arms. The spoon clatters to the ground a few feet away.

"Fury Cutter!"

Scyther's blades glow green as it begins to slice at the weakened psychic pokemon. It falls to its knees, and Gary runs up behind it, sliding a collar around its neck before throwing a pokeball. The psi pokemon disappears into the ball which stops flashing after two shakes.

Ash throws a glare at his partner. Feeling eyes on him, his partner turns around with his eyebrow raised in question after recalling Scyther.

"It was already down. You had no reason to collar it!" Ash angrily calls out.

The brunet sighs in annoyance at his comment. He walks over to pick up Kadabra's spoon and slides it into his pants pocket.

"Do you remember nothing from class, loser? Kadabra emit alpha particles from their mind. Too many alpha particles can cause damage to _our_ minds. I did it for our own safety."

Just as Ash opens his mouth to retort, a high pitched beeping emerges from both of their pockets. Pulling out their comms set, they slide in the ear piece and adjust the microphone. Gary quickly answers the call.

"Identification number and team." A voice calls out from the set. Ash immediately stands at attention upon recognizing the voice of the Commander. Both soldiers quickly list off their 10 digit identification numbers before Gary takes over again.

"Team Alpha. Oak and Ketchum."

"Report." The Commander's voice demands. Glancing quickly at Ash, Gary quickly explains the incident at Lavender Town as well as their total number of pokemon.

"Do you have flyers?" Dread builds in his stomach at the question. _If he is asking if we have flyers halfway through our month off, it can't be for a good reason._

"Yes sir." Ash responds.

Gary glances at him in confusion. _What's with all the questions? He honestly didn't expect to even hear from the Commander for another two weeks. This really can't be good._

"We've received a distress signal from Pallet Town. Since it's your station, head there immediately and see what the problem is. You both already have a full team so another two weeks off isn't needed."

Static fills the line as the Commander hangs up, his instructions given. Brown eyes are locked with green as they share a moment of horrible silent solidarity.

 _No. Not again._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Yep. I went there. Completely ruined Gary's _best birthday ever._ Enjoy it. Love it. I will post the next chapter soon!

Also, do you guys have any idea how hard it is to look up how some of these attacks play out? I swear, each pokemon only uses like two freaking attacks in the show so I have to go off like a slight glowing slash or something from the games. So frustrating!

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 13 - Return**


	13. Chapter 13 (Arc 1) - Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language

 **Chapter 13 - Return**

 _No. Not again._

 _Fire. Burning. Destruction. Screaming. The acrid smell of burning flesh._

Ash is brought back from his haunting memories by a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he sees Gary's Fearow taking shape on the ground. The brunet hops on its back and its wing are spread wide before Ash can even grab Pidgeotto's pokeball.

"Gary! Wait!" He calls out in desperation, knowing that if Gary gets a head start, he won't be able to catch up.

Ash is nearly blown off his feet by the force of the beak pokemon's powerful wingbeats.

 _Dammit._

Quickly calling out Pidgeotto, he hops on her back with Pikachu tucked between his legs. Ash directs her after Fearow who is alreading speeding away to the south west.

For the three hours, the gap between the two steadily increases until his partner is just a small dot ahead of them. _Dammit! Pidgeotto is getting tired already. She still can't carry me for very long. Her flight muscles haven't fully recovered from her injury._

 _We won't be able to catch up to him._

A worried look crosses his face causing Pikachu to squeak up at him and rest a tiny hand on his leg. He sends a small quick smile at his starter. Sensing eyes on him, he glances up to see a big black eye turned towards him as well.

The bird pokemon launches forward in a quick burst of speed that lasts for only a few minutes. Leaning closer to his panting pokemon, he shouts over the wind. "Don't strain yourself Pidgeotto! If you hurt your wing now, we will all die from the fall! You're doing your best! We will catch up eventually!"

Pidgeotto looks back with a slight glare in her large eyes. _Shit, I think I just pissed her off._

Each wingbeat seems more powerful than the last, he can now pick out Gary and his pokemon apart. He can feel the shudder in the wings below him, straining with their weight and the ferocious pace.

Pidgeotto squawks as her body suddenly begins to glow white. _She's evolving?!_ Ash's legs spread as her body thickens out. Her wings extend with each beat, spanning nearly 20 feet across. The short plumage which had ended at the back of her head elongates to almost half the length as her new, bigger body.

As the light dies, she screeches out victoriously and darts forward. Ash quickly tucks the long red and yellow plumage under his arm to keep it out of his face. He leans forward closer to Pidgeot's neck as the air screams by him.

Ash looks ahead. He can barely make out the rapidly approaching shape due to biting wind forcing tears out of his eyes.

 _I'm coming Gary. We're doing this together._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary is furious. _There is no fucking way those damn Riders would attack again. Not without him there. Pallet Town just finished reconstruction a few years ago for fucks sake!_

 _He needs to get there NOW. His town needs him._ Gary ducks closer to Fearow's neck and urges it to a greater speed.

The brunet stiffens as a high pitched screaming noise drifts to him over the wind. He nearly falls of his pokemon as a cream blur shoots right by him. Wide green eyes jolt forward as he follows the massive Pidgeot streak in a circle around him. A grinning Ash seated on top. _She's even bigger than Fearow._

Gary's eyes narrow in determination. _Nothing holding them back now._ He ducks closer as they speed ahead, Pidgeot and her trainer keeping pace with them.

 _I'm coming Gramps._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Darkness has taken over the sky well before they land. Guns at the ready, they slide off their exhausted flyers who are recalled for a well-earned rest.

Pallet Town is quiet as the duo slowly walk down the main street towards Professor Oak's Pokemon Lab. Pikachu runs in front of them. Sniffing the ground every few feet.

It's quiet. Not a sound can be heard. Sporadic porch lights illuminate the road in patchy sections. The soldiers stick to the shadows. Emerald and chocolate eyes slowly scanning the area for any movement. Nothing keeps their attention for long as they search for the source of the distress signal.

Walking backwards to keep an eye on his partner's blind spot, Ash hisses out softly. The brunet freezes next to him. Ash peers into the gloom to lock in on the slight movement that caught his attention. Seeing a small purple curled tail stick out from a bush, he gives the hand sign to continue. _Just a Rattata._

They arrive at the Lab without having met a single soul. Not surprising since it is well after midnight but it's still way too similar to Lavender Town for comfort.

On edge, they quickly split up and search either side of the sprawling complex. Ash strains his eyes, peering into the nearby trees and the large field behind the lab.

 _Nothing._

Ten minutes later, he meets back up with Gary. Hoping over the low fence, they quickly cross the open ground and reach the back door of Professor Oak's living quarters. With a quick hand motion from the brunet, Ash stands on the right side of the door with his rifle at the ready. Gary reaches out to try to handle. _Locked._

Keeping close to the wall, they quickly run around towards the front. Ash watches his partner glance up at a dark room as they pass under it. _Professor Oak's room._

Gary repeats the process at the front door. _Also locked._ Ash keeps position as his partner reaches down to remove a loose brick from the sidewalk. A small smirk graces his face at the key taped to the underside.

Sliding the key into the lock, the door silently opens. Ash quickly jumps in and scans the room.

"Clear." He whispers.

Gary immediately heads up stairs as Ash continues through the first floor. _Empty._ Hearing a small sound behind him, he whips around to see the ashen face of his partner. Ash's heart speeds up in horror but somewhat settles at the small shake of his partner's head.

Gary points to a metal door in the den. _The Lab._ Bringing up the rear this time, Ash glances around at all the large machinery.

 _It's different from what I remember. More advanced looking._

Seeing a light ahead, the two slowly turn the corner to see a large cluttered work desk. Papers scattered everywhere. Jars of _something_ perch precariously at the edge.

The duo freeze when a person in a long, white lab coat walks into view. Short gray hair decorates his head. The stark white light highlighting the wrinkles upon his face. Slate eyebrows narrow at a sheet in his hands.

"Gramps!" The relieved voice of his partner rings over the humming of the nearby machinery.

The old man jumps in fright from the sudden noise. With a hand over his heart, he turns towards the duo with a startled look painting his face. At the squinting eyes, the duo step into the light with wide smiles on their faces.

Professor Oak eyes widen in shock and rushes toward the two young men. He flings his arms around them with tears in his eyes.

"Gary! Ash! You surprised me. Let me get a good look at you."

He pulls away slightly to glance over Ash and his partner. His smile widens.

"You are both so big now. You barely came up to my shoulders the last time I was allowed to see you two and now look how big you are! Even you have an inch or so on me Ash." The professor chuckles heartily at the indignant look on his face.

"What are you doing up so late Gramps? And what about the distress call? Is it the Dragon Riders? We rushed over as fast as we could when Commander called us."

Professor Oak casts a confused look towards his grandson. Ash looks over to see the wild look in his partner's eyes.

 _Please don't be the Riders._

"What distress call? I called yesterday to request some help for a project I had...oh wait. I may have entered the wrong code again…" Professor Oak glanced off to the side and stared at the wall lost in thought.

Both of their jaws drop open in astonishment. _How can someone so smart be so scatterbrained sometimes?_ "Are you serious?! We thought something happened to you! Did you lose the code sheet I gave to you?" Gary asks. His handsome face contorted in anger and concern.

Gary threw his arms in the air and scoffs loudly at the sheepish look on the older man's face. He spins on his heel and marches back towards the house.

"I'm going to bed!"

Ash watches his partner storm off. At the harsh slam of the door, he turns to see a sad look on the old man's face.

"How is he doing Ash?" Black eyes gaze at him imploringly. Ash hesitates. _I can't lie to him. He is basically my grandpa too._

"He's...doing better I think. There's been a few times I have even see him smile." Ash explains with a soft smile of his own gracing his face. "I think these last two weeks away from Base have helped a lot. Having pokemon of his own. Catching and raising them…"

A hand drops onto his shoulder. A small smile adorns Professor Oak's face. The hand steers him back toward the door.

"Thank you for everything Ash. You are a good influence on my troubled grandson even though you went through just as much as him. Now go get some rest. We can talk more in the morning."

With a quick hug, Ash returns back into the house and heads upstairs. He pauses at Gary's room but hears nothing. He enters the next room. _His old room._ Slowly pulling off his uniform as his muscles complain in protest. Stiff from the stressful day and the long hours of flying, he revels in the familiar feeling of his old temporary home.

Turning off the lights, he crawls into the small bed and falls asleep curled up with Pikachu.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: I have no idea how long Pidgeot's wingspan is. Due to her almost 5 ft tall standing height and weighing almost 90 pounds, she has to have a large set of powerful wings to even get her off the ground let alone close to the speed of sound. Largest wingspan of birds capable of flight on record today is almost 12 ft so I went from there. Plus if you look up of those relative size charts, Pidgeot is bigger than Fearow by a little bit. And Pidgeot has mystical pokemon powers to help her fly faster.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 14 - Project**


	14. Chapter 14 (Arc 1) - Project

AN: Thanks for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language

 **Chapter 14 - Project**

Gary awakens to a quiet house. He glances toward the clock. _6:51 AM. Five hours of sleep. Awesome._

With a groan, he rolls out of bed and quietly checks the upper floor. He can hear snores emanating from Gramp's room but nothing from his partner's. Cracking open the door, he sees chocolate eyes awake. Ash is currently staring at the ceiling while petting a slumbering Pikachu.

He waltzes in but his partner takes no notice of him. _Must be really lost in thought then._ With a wicked smirk in place, Gary darts down to a few inches from his partner's face.

"Mornin' princess. Can't sleep without a prime snuggle buddy huh?" He watches in glee as his partner sputters and flails before falling out of bed again. His face as red as a tomato.

"Gary! _Stop doing that!_ Almost gave me a freaking heart attack." The raven harshly whispers as he slaps Gary's leg from his spot on the ground.

With a chuckle, the brunet leaves his flustered partner. Heading downstairs, he hears shuffling from his grandfather's room.

 _Guess I'll make some breakfast for everyone. I'm so nice._

Thirty minutes later, two soldiers and one professor sit at the table with full bellies and empty cups of coffee. Ash stands up to grab bowls and pokemon food from his bag that he left in the den last night when he is waved off by his grandfather.

"Don't be silly Ash. Both of your pokemon can eat and sleep here. This is where you will be staying after all since Pallet is too small to have a military office. All I ask in return is the opportunity to take some occasional data for my research."

A brilliant smile lights up Ash's face pulling out small one on his own.

"Thanks Professor! That's very generous of you." Happiness practically radiates off the raven at the thought of being able to pamper his pokemon instead of feeding them rations all the time.

"Nonsense. Let's go outside and get them some breakfast and exercise. I am curious to see which pokemon you have." His grandfather says eagerly. Notebook and pencil already out and ready to receive notes.

The duo follow the professor outside and into the training field. After receiving instructions from the old man, they carry out a large bag of pokemon food and dump it into a long, shallow trough. The pokemon immediately dig in once called out.

"My my, such a large spread from only two weeks of traveling. Can you boys tell me where you got each one and the circumstances of the capture? I am in the middle of a paper on changing migratory habits due to all the increased military activity but sadly I am low on data. I should really make some kind of device to give to trainers to do it for me." The older Oak trails off in thought.

Gramps sighs and stares off into space as he taps the pencil against the white pad of paper. He looks at Ash expectantly. After a quick pause to glance over his pokemon, the raven recounts his captures.

"Well Pikachu chose me at the graduation ceremony. I caught Krabby on Fuchsia Beach. I found Lapras there also. She had a harpoon wound that some pirates gave her and somehow washed up on the beach. I think it should almost be healed by now. I ended up catching 12 Tauros at the Safari Zone since they were protecting the other pokemon but I only kept one. I then caught Pidgeotto on Route 15 after she dive-bombed me because I smelled like food. She evolved on the flight here when she got frustrated that she couldn't catch up with Gary's Fearow. Haunter agreed to come with me due to a deal we made with an angry Gengar in Lavender Town. Charmander was abandoned and abused by another soldier so I offered him a place on my team and he agreed. And finally I caught Mankey on Route 8 after he stole my hat."

Professor Oak stared at Ash before bursting into chuckles. He asked the raven a few more questions about his pokemon and the Lavender Town battle but Gary didn't really pay attention. Eevee came over to play as soon as she finished eating.

"And how about you Gary?" Looking up at the expectant look on his relative's face, he quickly rattles off the necessary information on his pokemon.

"Squirtle chose me as his trainer. Caught Doduo, Nidorino, Scyther and Pinsir at the Safari Zone. Scyther and Pinsir were fighting over food. Got Fearow on Route 18, Growlithe on 7 and Kadabra on 8. And Ash gave me Eevee as a birthday present. He said she was abandoned as well."

At the sound of its name, Eevee gave a small yip causing Gary to scratch between its long ears with a small smile on his face. Gary glances up to see a shocked look on Gramp's face. _What's that look for?_ Thankfully, the old man recovers quickly.

"Well, I am very proud of you both. You have fine teams already. May I see them do some training drills?" The professor asks with child-like glee.

Nodding in agreement, the soldiers direct the starters to lead training once again. Gary quickly calls out to Kadabra before it walks off to join the others. He pulls the spoon from his pocket and holds it out to the psi pokemon. He pulls it back as it starts to reach for its conduit and points to the collar at its neck.

"I will give this back but only if we make a deal. This spoon doubles your psychic powers but that will cause harmful effects on Ash and I whenever you are out of your ball. So if you want it back, you will have to wear the collar which will block out any waves that are damaging to humans. But if you fight against it too much, your power will cause damage to it. So, what's it gonna be?"

The psychic pokemon stares at him for several unblinking minutes. Gary holds perfectly still, eyes locked with the creature. Gary's eyes narrow as he tries to assert dominance over the powerful pokemon.

Finally, its eyes lower and it holds out a hand. Passing the spoon over, Gary watches in amazement as the pokemon bows slightly and points toward its head and then the collar.

Gary leads Kadabra back over to the group. It silently watches Pikachu and Squirtle dart around various objects in complicated maneuvers before quickly following in perfect, precise movements. _Damn. It's almost creepy how smart that thing is._

Gary glances back at the other new pokemon. Mankey doesn't seem to be having too much trouble since it is already quite agile but its movements are too bouncy as it hops from one movement to the next instead of a smooth transition. Growlithe and Eevee are having slightly more trouble and keep tripping over their own feet. The brunet watches as his starter quickly runs back and gurgles some more instructions. They do better after that.

Glancing to his left, he sees the content and happy look on his partner's face. A matching one copies itself onto his own but is quickly forced into a scowl at the cheeky grin Gramps is sending his way. He turns back with a huff.

The professor returns to furiously scribbling notes as the pokemon do strength drills before splitting off to spar in pairs or small groups.

"This is incredible how close they are and how quickly they picked up on the military training program." The old man comments, a hint of incredulity in his voice.

Gary turns towards the professor at the observation.

"Ash said the same thing a few days ago. Though most of the training success is thanks to Pikachu and Squirtle. We've barely done a thing to be honest." He crosses his arms over his chest as he watches the drills in front of them. _We should do some Battle Simulations to get some actual battle experiences in. But the closest Pokemon Center is all the way in Viridian._

"Hm I doubt that." Gramps answers cryptically, pulling Gary from his thoughts.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

It wasn't until around noon that Professor Oak declares that he had obtained all of his preliminary data on their pokemon. Ash follows the two Oaks inside their home for lunch while their pokemon stayed outside to eat and play.

After finishing up some sandwiches, Ash finally asks the questions that had been plaguing him upon his early morning wake up.

"Professor? What exactly did you contact the military for? You said it was for a project?"

"Ah yes. It honestly isn't too big of a fuss. I received a call from the Marine Pokemon Laboratory in Johto last week to take a look at an egg they had found floating out in the ocean. However, they have been unable to get it to hatch. You know that some eggs only hatch if they sense a strong or caring aura nearby? For survival and so on you know. Anyway, they were hoping if I could run some tests on it and possibly get it to hatch. A researcher is arriving on the SS Aqua tomorrow afternoon in Vermillion City to drop the egg off. If I had known you boys were already over there, I would have passed more details along. However, I also didn't realize that I punched the wrong code in by accident, so I have to ask for forgiveness on that one. I know you two must have been worried." The Professor explains, his face slightly apologetic at his mistake.

Ash reaches over and pats the old man on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it Professor." He replies happily. "We got to see you two weeks early so it's fine. We will gladly go pick up the egg for you right?"

The younger Oak nods at his question. Ash turns to ask more details of the mission but is interrupted by Pikachu bursting into the room in full on Agility-mode and jumps up into his lap. Eevee quickly follows behind him onto her own trainers lap. The ravens quickly notices the happy, satisfied look on the yellow rodent's face. Ash raises a black eyebrow in question.

"Did you two really just race to see who could get to us first?"

With a twitch of his tail, the mouse grins at him before nudging his hand asking for a reward. With a chuckle, he indulges his starter with a thorough scratch behind his ear.

Excusing himself from the table, he walks back outside with Pikachu in his arms. Scanning the training area, he sees most of their pokemon napping in the sun. He spots Pidgeot in a nearby tree with Fearow and heads over.

"Hey you two. We have a mission. We have to get to Vermillion by tomorrow afternoon. Instead of taking the routes, we can just fly over the forest like we did on the way here to cut down on time. I know you guys are probably still tired from last night, but do you think you can make it there and back if we were just cruising?"

The two large bird pokemon squawk in agreement and unfurl their wings. _Looks like they want to go now just to prove me wrong._ Ash chuckles and gives them a wave before heading back inside. _Better get the rest of the mission details and call it in to command._

 _With the right code this time of course._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Apologies for the long speaking parts this chapter. I thought it would be helpful to throw in a quick review of what pokemon each of them has. And I figured Professor Oak has to rant a bit when talking since he's older AND a professor.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 15 - Delivery**


	15. Chapter 15 (Arc 1) - Delivery

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood, violence

 **Chapter 15 - Delivery**

The duo land in Vermilion City with plenty of time to spare. Gary follows behind his partner as he is once more being led around town sightseeing, when they come across the Vermilion Gym. Brown eyes widen at the name of the current Gym Leader on the plaque outside. Gary frowns. _It just HAD to be him._ The raven quickly turns to him with a hopeful look on his face.

"Gary! Can we go say hi?!" Excitement clearly overflowing in Ash's voice.

Crossing his arms over his chest in defiance, he glares at the giddy man next to him. "Absolutely not."

The raven pouts at the negative response. Looking over the gym once more, his partner tries again to change his mind by unleashing a full powered grin at him.

"Come onnnn! He was our favorite instructor." Ash begs.

"No Ash. He was _your_ favorite instructor even though I kept telling you the man is crazy." Gary shivers at the horrible memories the man seared into his brain. Ash keeps his grin at full strength in order to break down the grimace that had appeared on his.

He breaks down once he sees that they only have an hour left before they have to be at the docks.

 _Might as well get this over with. Ash won't budge otherwise. We can't stay long anyway. Thankfully._

Ash rushes into the Gym looking everywhere for the familiar shock of blonde hair. Gary scans the various trainers battling each other with their electric pokemon. Noticing a familiar looking collared Raichu by some weights in the back corner, he taps his partner's shoulder and points out the electric type.

"Lieutenant Surge!" Ash calls out in greeting as they walk toward the back of the large room.

The weights freeze and drop back on the bench press rack. The spiky blonde haired man sits up with a smirk plastered on his face. Gary takes in the olive tank top, camo pants and combat boots. _Hasn't changed at all in 3 years._

"Well well, if it isn't my two favorite students. The pipsqueak and the asshole. What brings you to my fine establishment? Need hints for a test mission?"

Gary throws a glare at the man but is steadily ignored. _How the hell does Ash put up with him? His Battle Simulation and Mission Tactics classes were pure torture. He almost killed us multiple times! And that was just in one class!_

"No sir! We graduated a little over two weeks ago. Gary and I both made it into the Four actually. Pikachu here choose me as his partner and Squirtle choose Gary." The raven explains, completely ignoring the jibe the older soldier threw at them.

Lt. Surge stands up and gives a quick pat to the mouse on Ash's shoulder.

"That doesn't surprise me at all pipsqueak. You always did battle best with him in my class. I'm surprised you haven't evolved him yet though. Did you learn nothing from my lessons? You know evolved forms are stronger and more reliable."

 _That's true. We haven't found any stones yet though. I could use a Fire Stone for Growlithe…_

Gary is pulled from his thoughts by a quiet growl from the small electric mouse. _What is it growling for? Does it not like Lt. Surge? Honestly won't blame the mouse for that one. Such a dick._

Ash hurries to calm down the angered pokemon as their former instructor releases a hearty chuckle.

"Well that thing has guts I can tell ya that. How about a quick battle pipsqueak? I'll even throw in a Thunderstone when you lose so you will have a chance next time."

 _Ugh. We don't have time for this._

The brunet turns towards his partner to pull him out of the Gym but freezes at the fire burning in the dark brown eyes. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

"You're on!" Ash calls out confidently. Small sparks fly out of Pikachu's cheeks in excitement for battle.

The duo follow the blonde toward the center of the Gym where a large area is clear of any objects. Two trainers who were dueling against each other when they walked in quickly skirt out of the way. Gary calls out Eevee to watch the battle with him in his arms and hopefully gain some experience while doing so.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash turns to face his opponent on the other side of the field. He stands up straighter as the battle is announced over the speakers.

" _The pokemon battle will now begin. Only one pokemon may be used. The gym leader, Lt. Surge, has chosen Raichu. The challenger, Ash, has chosen Pikachu. No time limit. Let the battle begin."_

 _An official League Gym Battle huh? Interesting._

"Go Raichu!" Lt. Surge calls out confidently. The large mouse sparking dangerously in a show of its tremendous strength.

"Go Pikachu!" The small rodent bends low to the ground as Ash calls its name. Dark eyes locked on its opponent across the battleground.

The two electric pokemon bound forward towards the center of the field. Lt. Surge waves his hand forward, content at giving Ash the first chance to attack.

Ash hesitates. _This isn't how the Lieutenant normally battles. What happened to strike first and hit hard?_ "Pikachu, let's do a Thundershock for warm-up." He calls out cautiously.

A spark of electricity is sent flying towards the advancing Raichu. It doesn't even blink at the attack. The older soldier laughs from across the field.

"I taught you better than that pipsqueak. Raichu, show them a _real_ Thundershock." The blond demands, smirk in place.

An almighty stream of electrical power is hurled towards the smaller rodent. Brown orbs widen in surprise. _That's roughly the same discharge that Pikachu exerts with a max powered Thunderbolt!_

With a cry of pain, Pikachu is sent flying through the air and slides across the ground. Ash's starter struggles to regain control of its spasming muscles as it glares across at its evolved form.

"It's over pipsqueak. You didn't really have a chance with Pikachu against my powered up Raichu anyway. Finish it off with Thunder Punch Raichu." Surge calls out dismissively.

Dread forms in Ash's stomach. _Pikachu won't last if he gets hit by that._ He calls out frantically to his first pokemon. "Dodge it!"

Pikachu rolls out of the way just as a fist strikes the ground with destructive force. The small rodent staggers back up onto its feet, glaring fiercely. The current from Raichu's first attack finally dissipating.

Eyebrow twitching at the missed attack, Surge calls out again. "Mega Kick!"

Pikachu is sent sprawling once more by another devastating attack.

"Now give us a big finale Raichu. Thunderbolt!"

 _There is absolutely no way Pikachu can out power Raichu. He doesn't have enough raw power. But we can dodge._

 _If we can dodge, we can win._

"Come on buddy! We can't lose here. Dodge it!"

Lightning bursts down from the ceiling aiming straight at Pikachu's little heart. It jumps out of the way but not far enough. A horrendous squeal was ripped from him as its tail was struck.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?!" Ash's heart leaps into his throat as he stares at his downed pokemon with horror.

The little mouse nods stiffly to its trainer. Face wiped of any emotion, it slowly turns back to its opponent, cheeks sparking. The blonde gym leader laughs at the display, amused at the determination flashing in its dark orbs.

"About time the baby showed some of its training. Especially after all those hours I put in to help make it strong! However, it won't be enough. Squish that puny thing Raichu!"

The evolved pokemon once more barrels towards Pikachu.

"Get behind him Pikachu and use Quick Attack!" The dread inside of him builds at the smirk on the blonde's face as he calls out his next instruction.

Just as Pikachu is about to dodge around its larger counterpart, Raichu turns away from him and smacks the small rodent with its long spiky tail. _How is it predicting our moves?!_

Pikachu falls to the ground as he is bombarded over and over again. Blood begins to spread out from under him. _Pikachu…_

A blanket of electricity coats Pikachu's tail as the smaller mouse spins and slams its spiked tail into Raichu's side. Pushing the larger pokemon away just enough for him to slide out and jump away.

Red stains cover Pikachu's short fur. It's breaths come in out short labored pants. _He can't take anymore._

"Pikachu. That's enough. Re-"

Ash is cut off by a vicious growl that emanates from the small pokemon. Its fur bristling while fire burns in small black eyes. Angry sparks burst out from the electric sacks in its cheeks.

"Raichu, end this once and for all with Body Slam!"

 _Well if you won't give up, I won't either buddy._

"Do it Pikachu. Agility now!"

The small yellow pokemon speeds across the field in a yellow blur. Raichu pounces but is met with dirt. Tail lashing out, it once again misses the small, quick rodent as it darts around the field.

 _I knew it. Lt. Surge's Raichu never concentrated on speed. Just power. But it has enough battle experience to not be caught off guard…_

 _We need more speed._

"Pikachu, max Agility!"

Pikachu vanishes into thin air. A scream of air as the pokemon whizzes by is the only indication that it is still there. After images start to appear all around the field causing Raichu to spin in circles in confusion.

"Shut it down Raichu! Nothing can move faster than the speed of light. Full power - Thunderbolt!"

 _Even Pikachu won't be able to survive a full powered Thunderbolt from a Raichu! How can I get the electricity to dissipate?_ Various lectures flash through his mind. He glances quickly at Pikachu's tail. _That might actually work._

"Ground it Pikachu!" Ash calls out quickly. Long yellow ears twitch in response to his command.

The air itself seems to thicken and crackle with power as electricity is gathered into Raichu's cheeks. A stream of lighting is released that is powerful enough to destroy the very field Ash is standing on. Strong enough that the resounding boom of thunder shakes the ground and destroys all of the windows sending a rain of glass into the gym.

The smoke clears to show a heaving Raichu, severely drained from releasing the powerful attack. Pikachu stands in the middle of the destruction, completely unharmed. Small arms and legs spread out in the air with its sharp spiky tail stuck in the ground.

 _He made it in time. The electricity was diverted to the ground. No way that thing has any electricity left now._

Smoke and sparks rise off of the small rodent's skin. Pikachu's collar begins to spark dangerously. His jaw tightens as Pikachu winces at the malfunctioning equipment. _Fuck. This needs to end now. If the collar thinks Pikachu is trying to remove it, it will injure him further._

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Take Down, Raichu!"

Darting across the field, Pikachu darts right past the reaching paws and delivers a strong attack right into Raichu's abdomen. As it bends over in pain, the smaller rodent jumps in the air to deliver a strong electrically charged Tail Whip across its opponent's face.

The evolved pokemon is flung towards Lt. Surge's feet and doesn't rise. Victorious, Pikachu jumps into Ash's outstretched arms with a happy squeak.

"Pikachu! That was awesome! I'm so proud of you." Ash smiles proudly at his starter who battled so hard.

He rubs his pokemon fondly as he quickly administers first aid to the cuts littering the Pokemon's body. _They have stopped bleeding already so he should be fine._

"Well, well. Who would have thought that the student could ever beat the teacher. As proof of your victory, take this Thunder Badge and Thunderstone. Congratulations Ketchum."

Ash accepted his winnings with a smile on his face and slides them into one of the many pant pockets. He looks at his commanding officer questionly.

"I'm a soldier, sir. What the hell am I going to do with a League Badge?" Ash asks, mind focused on the slight weight of the heavy metal pin in his pocket.

With a soft chuckle, the Lieutenant walks away to take care of his injured pokemon and repair his gym.

"You never know pipsqueak. It might just save your life someday." The blonde answers, his tone as mysterious as the strange twinkle in his olive orbs.

With those cryptic parting words, Ash turns to his partner with a triumphant smile. Brown eyebrows scrunch in confusion at the disapproving glare and worried tint to Gary's vivid green eyes.

"What's wrong with you? I figured you'd be happy that I beat your so-called tormentor."

He follows the brunette's gaze to the sparking collar around Pikachu's neck. Now that the adrenaline high from the battle is gone, he can smell burnt flesh and see some thin, reddish/clear liquid start to ooze out from underneath the tight device. Pikachu whimpers softly in pain.

"Ash let's hurry and get the egg and head back to Gramps' lab. He'll know what to do." Gary calls out to him softly. Shocking him from his horrified state of forgetting about the dangerous collar in his joy at winning in a pokemon battle.

With a worried glance at his starter, Ash nods in agreement.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The duo quickly make their way down to the docks since they can see the boat pulling up to the main dock in the harbor.

Running towards the pier, Gary quickly pulls Ash to a halt before they run over a young woman with short, orange hair pushing a cart towards them. Seeing the two soldiers, she freezes and gives a clumsy salute.

"Um hi. Are you the two picking up the egg for Professor Oak?" She asks cautiously, shifting from one foot to the other as she eyes their large rifles and swords.

At a nod from the raven, she pulls out a piece of paper for them to sign. Gary quickly steps forward to write his name so his partner won't jostle his injured pokemon.

Taking off a string from around her neck, Gary is shocked to see a key at the end. A key which is inserted into a hidden panel on the side of the cart. A door pops open revealing an incubator with a large olive green egg inside.

Taking off his empty backpack, he reaches forward to grab the incubator but almost falls forward into the cart at the _sheer weight_ of it.

"Fuck!" Gary yells out in surprise. Quickly adjusting his balance, he turns to glare at her. "This weighs a ton! What the hell kind of Egg is this?"

His eyes narrow further at her satisfied smirk. The woman rolls her shoulders and stretches her arms after having to push the heavy cart for so long. _No wonder she pushed it in a cart. My shoulders are going to die._

He's pulled from her thoughts by her high voice. "We were hoping that you would be able to find out. Good luck."

The woman quickly departs, pushing her now severely lightened cart back on the boat. Gary stares at the contraption settled at his feet. _How the fuck are we going to get this back? No way Fearow can carry this. It is basically another person it weighs so damn much._

Hearing a pokeball open, he turns to see Ash talking quietly to Pidgeot. His partner gives her a quick pat before walking back over to him.

"Pidgeot has agreed to take you. She is strong enough to carry you and the egg. I'll ride back on Fearow. I'm worried about this collar and we can't walk with something so heavy."

After a quick pause, Gary nods and calls out his flyer. He has to promise it a snack when they get home to even allow Ash near the prideful, and possibly vengeful, bird.

Gary groans as he slowly stands up with the monstrous pack on his shoulders. He slowly climbs aboard Pidgeot who staggers at the heavy weight and squawks at him.

"Hey don't blame me!" Gary grumbles. "I am clearly not the heavy one. Blame it on Gramps for making us get the damn thing in the first place."

With few powerful beats of massive wings, they are once more in the air.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: The fight should seem familiar to you guys. I did tweak it a bit and added some more convo though. Butttt I have a feeling we will be seeing Surge again. Hehehe

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 16 - Explosion**


	16. Chapter 16 (Arc 1) - Explosion

AN: I almost scrapped this chapter entirely since my brain went off on a tangent but I will roll with it for now. Bit short but has some action in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, semi-torture I guess?

 **Chapter 16 - Explosion**

The small group lands in a swirl of dust behind the lab. Ash immediately jumps off of Fearow and rushes inside to find the Professor. He spots him in front of a large monitor showing _something_ that looks like it was once alive.

"Professor Oak! We need your help!" Ash calls out to grab Professor Oak's attention.

The older man turns around with a raised eyebrow at his panicked tone. His eyes widen once they fall upon the injured pokemon and sparking collar.

"My goodness! What happened?" The man questions as he rushes over. Ash briefly explains their trip to Vermillion as the older Oak begins to examine Pikachu's collar.

"We had a battle against Vermillion's Gym Leader. Raichu must have damaged the collar with all of its strong electric attacks or something because it won't stop sparking. Pikachu is injured enough without this causing more damage."

 _Prof. Oak designed the collars under League orders so he has to be able to fix them. Right?_

Ash's hope falls the longer the Professor stares at the collar. He tinkers with a hidden control panel but quickly pulls his withered hands away when he gets shocked. The electric type whimpers in pain.

"I don't know Ash. The state it's in...it needs to be removed to be fixed. But if you try to remove it, it will explode. Killing Pikachu and most likely you in the process. The military tasked me to design them to not be able to come off so that is what I had to do. I can try to create a device that will disrupt the current long enough for it to be removed by force but that will take time. Time that I am afraid Pikachu doesn't have based on the increasing frequency of sparks.

Ash looks down in desperation as the little yellow pokemon in his arms. _There must be SOMETHING they could do?!_

Scenarios fly through his head, each being quickly discarded. _Is there really no way we can get it off without killing Pikachu in the process?_ Brown orbs drift to his belt where a certain fire type's ball sits. Hope flares in him once more. "Charmander got his off well enough though. If he can do it again, then Pikachu will be alright!"

His desperation ignoring the small part of his brain that supplied that Charmander's actions almost killed itself as well by melting its collar off.

Ash fidgets as the Professor falls silent once more. He can practically _see_ the professor run calculations and percentages behind those knowledgeable eyes.

"Might as well try it Gramps. Pikachu won't make it if we leave it on. It at least has a small chance if we try to take it off. Charmander is proof of that." Gary chimes in from the side.

Ash throws a thankful look towards his partner. _Gary is right. This is the only way Pikachu even has a chance._ With a large sigh, Professor Oak picks up a few instruments and walks toward the door leading outside.

"We will do it outside then, just in case."

The soldiers quickly follow after him. Sensing the stressful situation and the pain of their comrade, the pokemon gather around them. With a pointed look from his trainer, Charmander steps forward reluctantly.

"Charmander, I need your help. Pikachu is in trouble. The collar is malfunctioning and needs to come off or he will die. Professor Oak says there's no way to remove it without exploding but you got it off. Can you help him?"

The lizard nods slowly as it looks at the sparking collar. It's getting worse. Releasing electricity more frequently.

Noticing the burst of electricity, Gary steps forward and places a large tan hand on his grandfather's shoulder. "Tell us everything you know about these collars Gramps. Quickly."

The Professor stiffens at his grandson's question. A haunted look overtaking his face.

"It was about 3 years after you two were taken. I didn't want to make them, you know. Outright refused even. The League threatened to take you two out of the Academy and put you in jail as well as stop all funding for the lab if I didn't make them...Pallet and the Lab were still undergoing reconstruction from the attack and you two were just beginning your soldier training...so I designed them."

Professor Oak pauses, face filled with sorrow, as he gazes at the device around Pikachu's neck. Ash fidgets impatiently.

"I am sure you both learned the basics in class." The Professor continues. "The main component delivers the shock if the subjugation word is spoken by the trainer or the pokemon tries to remove it. It will explode if it senses a continued attempt to remove it to protect the soldier from a provoked pokemon from attacking him or her. The device itself is high grade steel that has a threaded metal cord that extends around the neck when being placed and locks on the other side. There are no safety features or disarm button...I have caused so many pokemon unimaginable pain. All for just some money to further my research."

Ash watches in silence as his partner comforts his grandfather, head bent slightly to whisper to him. Ash speaks up to lend a hand.

"You did what you had to do Professor. You and what little pokemon that you had here were Pallet's only line of defense. You needed money to repair and strengthen that defense. As much as we hate the collars, we don't place any of the blame on you."

Pikachu cries out in pain once more. The wounds from its earlier battle start to reopen from the sporadic shocks released from the restraint around its neck. The bandages around its torso begin to drip red.

Wiping away tears, Professor looks back up even more determined than he was before. "Blame is not important now. We need to get this off as soon as possible _._ Charmander, aim for that connection port there that is damaged. As hot as you can go please. And you two better have your pokemon back in their balls and put them in the lab just in case. An explosion might injure them."

The soldiers quickly follow the Professor's orders as Pikachu lays upon the neatly cut grass. The older Oak attaches an energy probe to the collar to carefully watch the output for unsafe levels.

Once all preparations are complete, Ash kneels down next to Charmander and Pikachu, ready to do whatever he can to help at a moment's notice. The Oaks stand a few feet away, gazes alternating between the trio on the ground and the portable monitor in the older man's hands.

"Go ahead Charmander." Ash quietly speaks to his pokemon.

The fire pokemon grabs its tail and focuses hard. Its small orange body shaking from the strain. The flame at the tip of its tail grows larger and brighter. Now a blazing white flame. Releasing a small growl, it squeezes its small eyes shut and tenses.

Ash eyes widen in amazement as the flame bursts into a raging blue fire. The size of the fire quickly dropping to a contained blaze. _Just like a welding torch. How the hell did Charmander do that?_

With labored pants, the fire pokemon steps forward towards its fallen comrade. Pikachu screeches in agony once the orange tail comes in contact with the collar. Ash's hands bunch up into his pants and his jaw clenches at the sound of his pokemon's agony.

Just as the flame almost gets through the corded metal, Ash hears a voice yell over his yellow pokemon's cries.

"Ash the levels are in the red zone! Abort now!"

 _NO! It's almost through!_

The screaming stops abruptly. Charmander pauses before continuing at a faster pace. A sob catches in Ash's throat.

Pikachu is silent. No sounds, no movement, nothing.

Everything is moving in slow motion. He sees white light start to emanate from the main portion of the collar. He can hear his partner calling to him, arm outstretched to reach forward and grab him. He can see Gary's grandfather holding him back.

Ash quickly rips the collar from his pokemon's neck, the metal being warm enough to be pulled apart with force. He chucks the contraption as far away from them as he humanly can. Pulling his small pokemon close to him, he shields them with his body as he spins around.

The collar explodes.

 _Pain. Burning. Fire._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 17 - Pain**


	17. Chapter 17 (Arc 1) - Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood/gore, surgery

 **Chapter 17 - Pain**

He's on fire.

He _must_ be on fire based on the sheer amount of heat radiating from his back. His ears are ringing. Everything is muffled and hazy.

 _What's that saying again? Stop, drop and roll? I'm already on the ground though._

 _Fuck I can't move._

 _What just happened?_

 _Where are Pikachu and Charmander? Are they okay?_

Ash glances down and makes out the two small pokemon in his arms. Charmander is quivering close to his body, small orange hands pressed tight to the sides of his head. Pikachu is still limp with unconsciousness.

 _I have to check his pulse. Please be alive buddy._ Ash attempts to reach forward but at the movement, his mouth opens to scream out in agony. He hears nothing but the ringing.

Charmander cowers further at his voice. Trying to get closer to his trainer. Trying some way to help.

Ash's gaze is blackening. _Everything is just so blurry._

He sees a shape running towards him in slow motion. Watches as a mouth moves but no sound comes forth.

The last thing he sees is a pair of worried emerald eyes.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary had protected his grandfather. As soon as he saw Ash throw the collar, he pulled the old man to the ground and quickly covered him with his own body.

The explosion had rocked him to his very core. Louder than any gunshot he had ever heard. His ears are still ringing in his head.

He quickly looks down to see his grandfather under him. Ears covered, slightly shaking, thin dusting of ash covering his bright lab coat, but overall seems to be alright.

Looking out, he sees a small smoldering pile of twisted metal coated in flames. _Such a big explosion for something so tiny. Would the explosion have been smaller if the collar wasn't damaged?_

He glances towards his partner. Green eyes open in horror.

Ash was too close to the explosion.

Blood splattered over the ground in front of his partner. The raven lies on the rough ground, curled in a fetal position protecting his pokemon.

The brunet watches, frozen in place, as an arm reaches out towards the yellow mouse. The downed body of the raven stiffens in pain as a hoarse cry is pulled from his lips.

Gary stumbles to his feet and races towards his partner's side.

"Ash!"

Brown hazy eyes meet his gaze before closing slowly. His body falls limp.

 _No._

The brunet quickly places two fingers on the vein on his partner's neck and leans down to watch his chest. He feels a slight puff of air on his face and low throbbing on his fingers. _Still alive. Thank God._

Feeling wetness on his other hand, he looks down to see a small puddle of blood near Ash's shoulder. _Where is he injured?_

Peering over the prone raven's body, Gary gasps out at the condition of his partner's back. Blood leaks out of a multitude of slices in the fabric. His jacket is in tatters and burnt to a crisp. _The pressure wave from the explosion must have sent shrapnel flying right towards him. If he wasn't wearing his Kevlar shirt to slow the momentum...he would probably be dead right now._

Gently prying Ash's pokemon from their trainer, he passes them off to the nearby Professor. The brunet then very carefully slides his arms underneath his partner's knees and shoulders. Lifting Ash up slowly, he steadily walks back towards the lab.

Walking up to a long stainless steel table, he walks to the edge and slowly places Ash's legs down. Using his now free hand, he stretches his arm across the raven's chest and slowly leans the unconscious man forward so he can slide Ash backwards onto the table on his stomach.

Once situated, the Professor steps forward with a pair of scissors to remove the ruined jacket. Gary's mouth falls open at the savage injuries riddling his younger partner's back.

Multiple tears throughout the Kevlar slowly ooze blood. The edges of each cut are burned and oozing a clear fluid mixing with the blood. Pieces of metal emerge from a few of the cuts.

 _This is bad. Really, really bad._

"Gary, you have to get him to the hospital in Viridian. The only surgical experience I have is on dead pokemon that I can dissect or minorly injured pokemon that don't need much fixing up. I can't help with this."

Gary reaches forward to lift up his partner once more when a hand grasps his wrist. Startled, green eyes meet hazy brown.

"Ash! Are you alright? I am going to take you to the hospital in Viridian. Just let me get Pidgeot and we can go." He can hear the worry in his own voice but neutralizes his expression before the hazy brown orbs can focus on his face.

 _Worrying him will just make this worse._

"No." A hoarse voice struggles out. The tan hand tightens around his wrist. "I can't go to the hospital. They will tell the League, and they will come to investigate. I won't let them re-collar or punish Pikachu."

The raven's hand slips from his and back onto the table. He's out cold once more.

Gary throws an exasperated look towards his grandfather before heading over to the pile of pokeballs he placed in the lab before the explosion.

Just as he is about to pick up Pidgeot's ball, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"He has a point Gary. The military will blame Pikachu for this, and he will most likely be tortured and re-collared. No pokemon deserves that. Especially since it was not his fault that the collar malfunctioned." His grandfather explains softly.

Gary scoffs. _We can worry about that the League being pissy later. I have to get him to the hospital._

"Ash is severely injured Gramps! He _needs surgery_ and you said it yourself that you can't do it. I am taking him to the hospital!" He yells out angrily. The withered hand doesn't move from his shoulder. Reaching up to throw it off of him, he freezes at the older man's next words.

"Will you help me?"

Gary turns around completely frustrated. _I couldn't stop him from getting hurt and now both of them keep trying to prevent him from taking Ash to get healed._

"Help you with what Gramps? You need to stay here and watch the lab and take care of Pikachu. I'm the one taking him to the hospital."

His grandfather shakes his head slowly. His mind clearly lost in theories and calculations as his face pinches together in thought.

"Help me with Ash's surgery. If I have help, I think we can manage it. Since Ash has a smaller build then you, he should fit in the small X-Ray machine that I have for medium-sized pokemon. We can see where the shrapnel is and remove it. I can stitch him up but I need someone to hand me tools and wrap him up afterwards."

Emerald eyes wide, he glances between the Professor and his partner. _Can he heal him?_

"What if we miss one? What if something happens? Or an artery is nicked or something? I won't lose him now. I can't."

His grandfather's arms wraps around him as he pulls him into a tight hug. Green eyes don't leave Ash's still form.

"He's stable now Gary. Even the bleeding has slowed down since the hot metal cauterized the cuts. He will survive without a doubt. His recovery time all depends on how this surgery goes, so let's do this right so he is back to his normal cheerful self as soon as possible alright?" Professor Oak states soothingly.

Taking a deep breath, Gary's eyes narrow in determination. _I will take care of you. You are going to be fine Ash._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary flinches as another groan of pain emerges from the raven's mouth. _Almost done Ash, hang in there._ He applies more pressure to the last cut as his grandfather finishes sewing up the previous one.

With a nod, he moves away as the impromptu surgeon pulls the skin apart carefully. Reaching in with a pair of sterilized tweezers, he pulls out a bloody shard of twisted metal. Placing it in the bowl with the others, the professor cleans up the area quickly before threading the needle through the skin once again.

Gary winces in sympathy as Ash tenses up once again. Deep breaths of an obviously forced variety can be heard from the face pressed into the table. Spots of condensation appear on the stainless steel table underneath him.

With a measured sigh, the older Oak lays down the needle and pulls off his gloves. He walks over and starts preparing a jar of some kind of liquid. Gary reaches out and places his hand on the back of Ash's forearm.

The raven's head turns toward him and offers a painful grimace.

"So how bad is it?"

"You are going to have some scars Ashy-boy. Will be a great story to tell all the babes you'll attract at the beach."

Brown eyes rolled in annoyance. A small smile emerges on his partner's face.

 _Finally. A smile suits him so much more than that pained wince._

"More like send them running for the hills." The raven groans out, voice rough from pain and exhaustion.

Gary hums noncommittally. He gives Ash a quick pat on his arm and lets go once the professor returns with a greenish-gray paste.

"Ash this is a special burn paste I made. It's a combination of aloe and Burn Heal to help treat the burns, Stun Spore to numb the area, Sleep Powder to help you sleep and some other odds and ends. Gary will have to put this on for you and change the bandages every few hours."

At a nod from the two soldiers, he passes the jar to Gary and leaves them be. Green eyes stare at the jar before moving to the mess that is Ash's back.

Grabbing a handful of the cool, thick cream, he carefully plops it onto his partner's back before lightly spreading it. His fingers are already tingling with slight numbness. _Geez Gramps. How much Stun Spore did you put in this? But perhaps this is a good thing. He's not flinching anymore._

Gary quickly washes his hands off and flexes his fingers to get some feeling back into them. He carefully helps the now drowsy raven sit up on the table. Sliding his arms around the tan torso, he wraps line after line of bandages around the damaged skin. Taping the end in place, he throws the raven's arm over his shoulder and slides his hands once more under his partner's knees and upper back.

With Ash tucked comfortably into his chest, he climbs up to his room. _No way he is sleeping alone tonight._

Reaching the top of the stairs, he hears a voice call out to him before they can retreat to his room.

"Gary, he might have a concussion as well since he was so close to the blast so wake him up every three hours alright?"

Nodding in acknowledgment, he enters his room and lays Ash out on his stomach near the center of the bed. Carefully crawling over him, he tucks himself against the wall and observes his slumbering partner.

 _I could have lost him today._

Fighting away the shivers of horror that wrack his body at the disturbing thought, Gary turns towards the ceiling as he prepares for a long, sleepless night.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Sorry. I just had to. Ash can be too reckless for his own good sometimes. Gary needs to take care of his partner after all!

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 18 - Mission**


	18. Chapter 18 (Arc 1) - Mission

AN: Hey guys! A longer chapter to make up for the wait. I have decided to make this an Ash x Gary pairing. I will make sure to add any warnings and separate it for those who don't want to read any citrus flavorings.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood/gore, death

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 18 - Mission**

After a week of being fussed over _for every little thing_ , Ash had finally had enough.

"God dammit Gary! I can walk by myself! You don't have to carry me anymore. Especially to the damn bathroom!" He yells at the brunet, face red in embarrassment at the amount of time it takes him just to sit up to get off the damn bed.

His partner raises his hands in mock surrender with hurt written all over his face. "I just didn't want you to pull your stitches. You're hurt enough already…" Gary states softly.

His heart clenches at the sad look on the brunet's face. Ash sighs before lifting an arm. His partner quickly slides Ash's arm up over his shoulder and his free arm around his tapered waist.

After getting dropped off in the bathroom, Ash sits on the edge of the counter as his partner carefully unravels the bandages. Glancing behind him, brown orbs take in the various stitches and patches of burned flesh creating an odd sort of patchwork on his now ruined tan skin.

Gingerly sliding to his feet, Ash turns on the shower and waits for his partner to leave and give him some privacy.

Pausing in the doorway, the brunet turns around with a gigantic smirk overtaking his features. Ash sighs in annoyance, waiting for whatever stupid thing Gary is going to say next that will no doubt piss him off.

"Sure you don't need me to wash your back Ashy-boy? I'll be gentle." The brunet's voice pitches deep and husky towards the end of his question causing heat to burst onto Ash's face. His partner slowly starts reaching for his pants. With a weak scowl in place, Ash slams the door in Gary's face. His eyes narrow as he hears low chuckles coming through the door.

 _What's with all the damn teasing? If I didn't know any better, I would say that_ Gary _'s the one into dudes._

He shivers as flashes of _that_ dream rush through his mind again. Brought to the surface by his partner's rough voice, so similar to the pleasure filled one that echoed in his mind in his sleep.

Shaking his head to dissipate the images, Ash steps into the stream of warm water. It takes all of his concentration to not imagine large, warm hands tenderly cleaning his injured body.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary leans against the wall waiting for his partner to finish cleaning up. His nose scrunches at the lingering smell that he still has not acclimated to. _That paste smells horrid._

He glances up as a figure enters his peripheral vision. His grandfather is walking towards him in his ever present lab coat.

"I made a new paste. It doesn't have any Stun Spore or Sleep Powder in it since Ash's skin has scabbed over. Once he is out of the shower, bring him downstairs, and I'll take his stitches out before you wrap him up again."

Gary nods in acknowledgement. He watches his only living relative walk back downstairs. Leaning back against the wall, verdant eyes stare at the ceiling, his mind nearly blanks from exhaustion.

Taking care of someone 24/7 is tiresome.

"You could go back to sleep you know."

Gary jolts from his thoughts by the sudden voice and a burst of hot, humid air. Green eyes lock on the steaming tan skin before him. A few stray water droplets drip down his partner's torso and into the black fabric of his cargo pants. His hands twitch, wanting to reach forward to pull the fabric down. Just a little bit. Just enough to watch the liquid roll a little farther down the lithe body of the raven before him.

"Gary?"

Green eyes flash up to meet confused brown. Mind blanking of everything but the images permanently seared into his brain.

 _Maybe I do need some more sleep._

With a quick nod, he slides his arm back around the warm skin and helps his partner down to the lab.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Stitch-free and re-bandaged, Ash happily munches on some cereal at the kitchen table across from the brunet.

 _It feels good to be up and about again. Even if I am still a bit sore._

"Has Professor Oak had any luck with that egg yet?" He asks curiously.

His partner shakes his head and gazes sideways towards the lab. "The shell of the egg is too thick for most instruments to penetrate and he doesn't want to use any invasive techniques in case they cause damage to the baby pokemon."

Ash hums in agreement. He slowly stirs his cereal, lost in thought. _But the Professor said that it may need a specific aura to hatch. How will the egg feel that through such a thick shell and all that containment equipment?_

"With how heavy it is, it's probably a rock or steel type. It amazing that the egg floats at all to be honest." Gary muses.

Ash's reply is cut off by a high pitched beeping. Sighing at his now soggy cereal, he pulls out his comms set. After sliding in the ear piece and adjusting the microphone, Ash answers the call.

"Identification number and team." The Commander's voice sternly calls out. Gary lists out his ID number and Ash follows with his own as well as their team ID.

"Team Alpha. There's been a power outage last night over most of Kanto. An experienced Beta team had been dispatched to the Power Plant off of Route 9 but did not make check in this morning. You are to immediately head out and provide assistance. Get the power up ASAP. Understood?"

Seeing the defiance and worry rise in green eyes across from him, Ash quickly reaches over to rip off his partner's comm set to prevent him from declining the mission.

"Yes sir. We'll head out right away."

Ash puts away his comm set and places Gary's set on the table. Slowly raising his head, he meets blazing verdant eyes full of fury.

"Are you fucking insane?!" Gary growls out. "You just got your stitches out _an hour ago_ and you accepted a mission?! You aren't going and that's final." Arms cross over his chest as he waits for Ash to even try to defy him.

Ash sighs deeply as he slowly stands to prepare his pack and weapons.

"I have to Gary. I told you I don't want Pikachu collared again. If I stay behind, it will make the military suspicious. It's just a reconnaissance mission anyway. I'll be fine." He explains, smiling placatingly.

"And what will you do when we meet the Beta Team Ash? Most of your pokemon are not collared. That alone will raise suspicions."

Ash rounds on his partner in frustration. He grits his teeth and points towards his empty belt.

"Then I will just use Haunter and Tauros if we are around any other soldiers. Collars can't be put on Ghost pokemon so they won't think twice about it. I wasn't planning on bringing Pikachu anyway. He's still too weak to travel and battle now." His anger dying as he thinks about his injured pokemon.

Ash turns away and walks as fast as his injured body can carry him.

"So are you." A whisper drifts to his ears from behind him. He pauses briefly but hears only silence. Huffing in annoyance, the raven heads upstairs to check his supplies.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The duo land to get some food in Saffron. However, they are forced to eat their rations in the park after walking through the dark city to see every shop closed due to the lack of power.

After the quick break, they are in the air again. Racing towards their destination.

Three hours later, the soldiers find themselves outside of the quiet power plant. Gary sends a quick message to Base to signal they have arrived and are beginning the mission. Putting on the night vision glasses that Professor Oak gave them before they left, they fan out to search the ground around the entrance.

At the short low whistle, Gary trots over to his partner who is squatting by the ground looking at deep gouges in the grass. Clumps of dirt are thrown everywhere and patches of burnt grass crunch under his feet.

Reaching down he runs his hands over a dark patch in the grass. His hands come away wet and sticky. _There was a battle here. Recently. Can't tell how many Pokemon or humans with all this dirt flung everywhere though._

Catching his partner's attention, he signals them to head inside. Weapons at the ready, the duo enter the large building.

Darkness. Silence. Gary's nerves stand on end as he scans the entry area. Overturned boxes and tables are scattered over the floor. Various doors lean ajar. Rust gleams along many of the metal surfaces. A staircase leads upstairs at the end of the main room. _It looks like it's been abandoned for years. What the hell?_

Splitting up to either side of the room, they quickly check each room branching off of the main one. Finding no adjoining hallways, he waits at the end of the main room for his partner.

Hearing an echoing bang from the upper floor, the brunet quickly turns his weapon upward and scans the upper landing.

 _Nothing._

Sensing Ash at his side, he slowly climbs the stairs. Still on alert. Still ready for any threat. Still looking for the missing Beta team.

Turning to the right, they come across a large bolted double door. At least 10 feet high and almost 10 across. Carefully releasing the large deadbolt, they both tie a section of rope to each handle and move away from the entrance.

On his signal, they yank open the doors and train their weapons inside. Ready to fire at a moment's notice.

Gary reels back in confusion and nausea. _What the actual fuck? Nothing can smell this fucking bad._

His eyes water at the stench. He squints through the tears into the gloom to try to identify the source. He steps forward to enter the room.

The burnet is jerked to a stop by a tight grip on his arm. Ash yanks him backwards away from the door.

"Ash? What the hell?" Gary whispers harshly.

He watches in confusion as his partner picks up a broken piece of wood and throws it at the doorway. Teary green orbs widen in shock as the plank seems to stop in midair. The rancid odor spikes.

The brunet watches in sick fascination as the stick slowly slides to the floor. He hears a low fizzling noise as the wood slowly dissolves away.

Taking a closer look at the entryway, he notices a purple sheen to what he assumed was just the blackness of the room. _Poison?_

 _That makes no sense. Poison pokemon aren't normally found in power plants. Only electric pokemon are here usually...but if a poison type is here, that would explain the smell...and it could have killed the other electric pokemon which would explain the lack of electricity and why it's so quiet. But there should at least be some Magnemite and Magneton left since they are impervious to poison…_

A hand on his arm once more pulls him back from his thoughts. He meets his partner's determined gaze. _His eyes aren't even watering? How can he not_ smell this? He narrows his eyes at Ash for avoiding the torment that is being inflicted on him.

Ash chuckles nervously. "Guess I have a high tolerance now after being caked in that cream the Professor made for me."

Gary rolls his eyes at the comment. _Of course he does._ Glancing back at the wall of slime, he reaches toward his pouch for Kadabra's ball.

 _Poison is weak to Psychic attacks after all._

The brown psi pokemon emerges from the ball. Its eyes glowing bright to see in the gloom. The bright spheres immediately focus on its trainer.

"Kadabra, throw a few Psywaves at the wall of sludge in the doorway. We need to investigate this floor."

The creatures nods as its eyes turn red. Waves of blue energy shoot from its mind and straight into the purple barrier. It slowly dissipates taking most of the smell with it.

Seeing Kadabra quickly jump out of the way, the soldiers follow suit just before a small horde of various electric pokemon storm out.

 _They were all trapped?_

Ash darts in after the pokemon dispersed with Gary at his heels. The room is small with scorch marks painted over the walls.

 _They were fighting to get out. How'd all those pokemon get trapped in the first place?_

The lights flicker causing the duo to flinch from the bright flash in their night vision glasses. Turning back towards the door, his partner speaks up.

"They must be trying to get the power back on to recharge themselves. Something must be stopping them though since the lights flickered. Let's check it out."

Heading back down the hall to the left, Gary watches as his partner kneels next to a body on the floor. Ash reels back in revulsion at the dissolving torso and legs.

Looking ahead, Gary sees multiple bodies lining the floor heading up to, _or away from_ , a room at the end of the hall. A sign reading 'Control Room' hangs above the door.

The duo creep forward. The rancid odor returning with a vengeance. _Whatever killed these workers also trapped the electric pokemon and may have shut down the Power Plant as well._

Dodging around a trail of slime, Gary launches a powerful kick into the door of the control room. It flies open and bounces with a resounding crack against the wall.

Ash joins him at his side before sliding farther into the room. The raven points to two human bodies and various smaller bodies of pokemon on the ground to the left. _The Beta Team._

Seeing movement to the right, Gary quickly grabs his partner's pack and pulls him backwards. A ball of purple ooze flies inches from Ash's face. He gags in revulsion from the smell.

Turning quickly, he spots moving blobs in the corner of the room.

"Kadabra, Psywave!"

Once more, blue light fills the room and surrounds the mysterious blobs, highlighting their features. Taking in the purple amorphous forms and hideous smell, Gary grimaces. _A bunch of Grimer and a Muk. Fucking perfect._

"Gary! Look at this!"

Hearing his partner's raised voice, he looks over to see a large metal covering over a circular hole. The screws that must have held it in place are rusty and twisted into odd shapes. _Drainage pipe? Is that how they got in?_

Quickly calculating the distance from the pokemon to the grate as well as the estimated amount of psychic power that Kadabra has released so far, Gary evaluates his options.

"Ash, get Charmander ready to seal that grate. I am going to lure them over." Gary orders.

Without waiting for a response, he turns once more to his psi pokemon who is beginning to huff in exertion.

"Kadabra, use Psychic. Control their bodies and make them slide back down that drainage pipe!"

Red eyes glow brighter, the room lighting up as if on fire. Gary removes his glasses in order to not blind his green orbs.

One by one, each of the Grimer slides across the floor and drops back down into the hole in the ground. However, the Muk won't budge.

The purple sludge pokemon glares defiantly as it struggles to stay in place. Kadabra's hands shoot forward. A burst of blue is sent hurtling towards the Muk throwing it backward with a loud moaning grunt.

Light fades from the psi pokemon's eyes as it drops to its knees, completely exhausted. Gary quickly reaches for his belt to call out another pokemon when a bolt of electricity shoots by his face, causing his hair to stand on end.

Jumping to the side, he looks behind him to see floating magnets building up power as they circle around one another. _Magnemite? What are they doing here? Getting revenge for being trapped?_

Multiple Thunderbolts burst out from the electric pokemon. They strike Muk with just enough force to push it towards the edge of the pipe. A burst of pressurized air knocks the soldiers back a few feet as well as the purple pokemon, sending it down into the dark hole. _Sonicboom._

Sliding the metal covering back in place, the duo step back as Charmander releases a powerful Flamethrower welding the cover in place.

 _That will prevent them from ever coming back. Their poison won't be able to corrode the steel._

Gary smirks at the happy grin on his partner's face. _Good. Mission completed and Ash wasn't injured further._

Seeing a spark in his peripheral vision, Gary slowly turns around with his arms raised in a submissive pose.

The Magnemite floats wearily, circling the two soldiers and eye the grate that their enemies disappeared into.

"We just came to help with the Grimer and Muk. We won't hurt you." Ash explains softly to the steel pokemon.

The floating magnet pokemon freeze at his words and stare at the raven. Their large eyes are directed towards Charmander as the fire lizard begins to growl at them.

The duo stand in silence, not moving a muscle, as the pokemon communicate with one another. One by one, the magnet pokemon float away.

The duo call back their pokemon and begin to head back outside when the lights turn back on.

Once out in the open air once more, Gary pulls out his comms set to report in while Ash begins to set up camp away from the battle ground.

"The League will send in the collection unit to get the Beta Team tomorrow as well as a new shift of workers to run the Power Plant."

The raven nods in approval as he curls up in his sleeping bag for the night. Gary calls out Eevee to join him. _Her long ears will pick up on anything that might try to attack us._

The duo fall into a deep sleep beneath the stars.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 19 - Egg**


	19. Chapter 19 (Arc 1) - Egg

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 19 - Egg**

It's been three days since they returned from the Power Plant. His wound is healing well and thankfully didn't get injured any further on the mission. Gary still has to rub the paste on every morning and evening but at least it doesn't hurt anymore.

Ash wanders into the kitchen in search of food with a mostly recovered Pikachu on his shoulder. The electric pokemon jumps to the ground and sniffs the contents of the fridge as soon as the raven opens the door.

Noticing the thick gauze wrapping around the pokemon's neck, brown eyes fill with sadness. _I'm sorry you had to go through that buddy._

The mouse squeaks happily and paws at a container with chilled pokemon food. Smiling at his excited electric pokemon, he takes out the container as well as sandwich ingredients. Pouring the pokemon food into a bowl, he places it on the counter. Pikachu hops up and begins digging in eagerly as he makes and demolishes his own meal.

Ash heads out to the training grounds to feed his other pokemon. He freezes when he sees both his and Gary's pokemon surrounding the long trough near the edge of the open space. Spotting his partner putting the gigantic bag of food away, he walks over to join him next to the small storage shed.

"Thanks for feeding my pokemon too."

The brunet glances at him as he closes the shed door. Slinging an arm around his shoulders, Gary steers them towards their pokemon.

"Not a problem Ashy-boy. You up for some sword practice or is your back still bothering you?" Gary questions.

Perking up at the prospect of a good workout after being forced to 'take it easy' for so long, Ash quickly speaks up before his partner can take back his offer. "Nah, it's a lot better now. I could use the practice after a week and a half of just laying around."

Grabbing the mouse on his shoulder, he holds the electric pokemon in front of his face.

"You feeling well enough to lead the others' training, buddy?"

Pikachu nods enthusiastically before squirming out of his hands and landing gracefully on the ground. It sprints over to join the other pokemon and waits patiently off to the side for the others to finish eating.

The duo walk over to a clear area and separate, pulling out their claymores from their sheaths. Eyeing his partner warily, Ash holds the sword out in front of him in a ready position. The brunet mirrors his pose before rushing forward. The long steel blade gleams in the sunlight.

Raising his sword to block the attack, the weapons collide with a sharp clang. Ash steps to his right and slides his blade up to disengage their weapons. He spins with the sword's momentum and slices sideways at Gary's unprotected back.

Taking a large step forward, the brunet arches away from the blade and turns to once more swing at Ash. The blades clash again. Brown locks onto green as they struggle to overpower the other.

"What are you two doing? I thought we were being attacked again!" A loud shout echoes out over the spacious backyard.

Ash blinks in confusion. Blade points dropping to land in the dirt, they turn to face the harried Professor standing just outside the lab door.

"We are just doing some sword training, Gramps." Gary answers nonchalantly.

Ash nods in agreement and glances between the two Oaks. _Why is the Professor so upset? The pokemon normally work out around now. It makes sense for us to train now to._

Professor Oak quickly crosses over the ground to them. Body taut with tension, he eyes their blades warily.

"Can't you boys at least use wooden practice swords or something?" The old man pleads. "I don't want to have to take care of any more injuries."

His partner scoffs at the innocent question. "Gramps, our swords are heavy. At least five times heavier than a matching wooden sword. We need to keep our muscles in shape."

"Besides," Ash adds, "We have been partners for so long that we have each other's battle style basically memorized. We can't hurt each other even if we wanted to."

With a worried glare at the two soldiers, Professor Oak storms back inside the lab. Ash glances towards his partner before taking a step after him. A warm hand on his arm prevents him from following.

"Just let him calm down for a while Ash. Experiments on the egg haven't been very successful, so Gramps is a little stressed. We can check up on him after we train."

After a hesitant nod, the duo rush towards each other once more, blades slicing through the air. Again and again, their weapons clash in the noontime sun.

Ash halts the duel some time later. The sweat is causing his already tight Kevlar shirt to cling to his burnt back.

 _Itchy. Time for a shower._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Refreshed and squeaky clean, Ash makes his way back to the kitchen with Pikachu trailing at his feet. He grabs a protein bar from the cabinet and joins his partner and Eevee at the table. He eats quickly and together they stand to head out to the lab.

Ash follows Gary through the door. Brown eyes widen at the mess on the floor and various tables. Papers are scattered all over the place. Small instruments sit precariously on the edge of the biggest table. In the middle of destruction, the olive colored egg sits innocently in its containment unit.

Professor Oak stands in front of the egg furiously writing notes onto his ever present notepad. The duo walk up to join the older man. Ash tries to peek at the notes. _I can't read a damn thing. Does he code them or something?_

"Ah boys. I'm afraid we might have an empty egg. By adjusting the frequencies on my x-ray machine, I was able to penetrate the thick shell without hitting a level that could be damaging to its inhabitant. However, I recorded no movement or heartbeat. All this work for nothing."

The Professor sighs heavily as he skims over his notes. Ash places a comforting hand on the elder Oak's shoulder. He stares at the dead object in front of him. _But the containment...if it is protecting the egg from basically all outside elements, the egg won't be able feel any auras through it right?_

Stepping forward, Ash begins running his hands over the containment unit, looking for a release switch. He quickly presses the button releasing a puff of stale air.

"What are you doing Ashy-boy?" Gary asks curiously.

"An experiment." The raven responds with a small grin on his face.

Professor Oak looks up from his notepad at the brief conversation. Tired eyes widen in horror as they lock onto tan hands reaching for the exposed shell.

"Ash wait!" The older man cries out. "The shell could be poisonous!"

His arms, which were slowly reaching in to pull out the heavy egg, pause before touching the smooth, warm object.

"With it as heavy as it is, it's probably a rock or steel type so I'll be fine." He reasons, immediately squashing the small sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach at being poisoned. _It's worth the risk if this allows the little guy to finally hatch after being poked and prodded for who knows how long._

He carefully lifts the egg from the container. At the confused glances of both Oaks, Ash carries the egg over to a nearby chair. Sitting down, he places the heavy object on his lap and gently runs his hands over the surface.

"Professor, you told us before we left that some eggs only hatch when they feel the right aura. How is this little guy supposed to find any auras when he is stuck inside that cage?"

Brown eyes watch piercing green widen in understanding. His partner moves toward him with his grandfather not far behind. They both place large hands on the egg. Even Eevee and Pikachu place a paw on the smooth surface.

 _It's ok to be scared. Your mom isn't here but we are. We won't let anything happen to you._

Five sets of eye widen in astonishment as the egg quivers. Hands are quickly removed as cracks appear on the surface.

"Holy shit. It's actually hatching. Ashy-boy was right." Gary whispers in astonishment

Ash pulls away layers of the egg as the pokemon inside pushes the broken pieces outward. A soft cry is heard. A smile breaks out on his face. It widens as the small creature opens its eyes and looks straight at him.

"Hey there." He whispers softly.

Small red eyes blink in confusion at him. Crimson orbs drop down to its broken shell as it struggles to get rid of the remaining bits. Professor Oak gasps in astonishment as a large piece falls away revealing the form of the baby pokemon.

"Oh my word...it's a Larvitar."

Brown eyes widen as he examines the newly hatched pokemon. _Professor Oak is right. But Larvitar is a super rare pokemon in Johto. And you definitely can't even find one in Kanto._

"He must have rolled into the ocean somewhere in Johto and somehow ended up at the Marine Laboratory." Professor Oak muses. "I'll go make some baby pokemon food."

The Professor pauses in his rapid note taking to grind up some pokemon food. He pours the food into a blender and adds vitamin rich milk as well as various pills. Grinding them all together, he pours the mixture into a bottle and passes it off to Ash who has removed the rest of shell pieces and cleaned off the baby pokemon with a towel Gary had fetched for him.

Larvitar eagerly sucked down its meal as it fixed red eyes at the humans and pokemon around him.

"What were the pills for Professor?" Ash asks as he watches the baby pokemon still sitting curled up in his lap.

"Oh just some vitamins as well as regional medications. Since Larvitar is from Johto, it will get sick in this climate. It won't be as strong as it could have been over there because of that, and will rapidly get ill and die if it doesn't get a daily dose of them. Especially since young pokemon are more prone to illness compared to their older, evolved forms."

Ash glances worriedly at the defenseless pokemon in his lap. He reaches forward to pet the rock skin pokemon's head. Larvitar gurgles softly at his touch.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of you." He whispers. Various emotions well up inside him as the small eyes lock onto his own at the sound of his voice.

"He'll be fine Ashy-boy. Regional medications are easy to make if you have the ingredients. They just are a cocktail of various pokemon powders and regional plants. Right Gramps?"

The Professor nods in agreement. He reaches forward to attach an instrument to the pokemon. Seeing the approaching withered hand, the pokemon instantly Hardens into stone almost causing Ash to drop the newly hatched pokemon in surprise.

The three humans look at the frozen pokemon in shock and confusion. "What the hell? It Hardened?" Gary murmurs.

The Professor pulls his hand away slowly. The pokemon returns back to its normal self but glares warily at the older man. It repeats the same process as Gary reaches forward.

The Professor snorts in amusement at the annoyed look on his grandson's face. Making a quick note of the reaction, he turns back to Ash.

"Well it appears that Larvitar has attached to you Ash. He won't let either of us near him without Hardening in defense, at least for now. Do you think you can care for him? And collect some data for me?"

Ash nods as he glances curiously down at the wary pokemon. _Does that mean Larvitar hatched because of my aura?_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

After recording the necessary data, Ash takes Larvitar out to meet the other pokemon. Seeing the new addition, they all rush over causing Larvitar to Harden once more.

It took several minutes of gentle cooing and coaxing on Ash's part to convince Larvitar to drop its impenetrable defensive shell. Ash smiles softly as the pokemon begin communicating with each other even though Larvitar remains firmly tucked into the crook of his arm.

 _Someone clearly has a Timid nature._

Taking a pokeball from his pouch, he taps the button to expand the ball and gently touches it to the rock pokemon's stomach. Briefly disappearing into the ball, Ash releases him once the ball stabilizes.

"Welcome to the team, Larvitar." He smiles down at the baby pokemon.

Larvitar snuggles closer to his new trainer and closes his eyes for a nap. The rest of their pokemon disperse to run more drills.

Carrying the slumbering pokemon back into the lab, Ash sits down at the table that his partner and Professor were occupying.

"He will be a challenge to raise, but Tyranitar will be virtually unstoppable once he evolves. Luckily, since both of you are soldiers, you don't have to apply for a license to train him."

Ash nods in agreement to Professor Oak's observation. Not needing licenses is one of the few good things about being in the League.

Excited to begin Larvitar's training, he turns to the older Oak. "Do you know how long it will be before he can start training Professor?"

Professor Oak stares hard at the young pokemon curled in his arms. He reaches down to do some quick calculations in his notebook.

"A few days maybe. It depends on when he starts walking more. He won't be able to do any intense training for a while since he will tire quickly. I don't have much data since he is from a different region though. I can contact Professor Elm and ask for a copy of his research on its evolutionary line. I suggest you take him to watch the other pokemon's training for now so he can begin to learn the routine and the other pokemon."

Ash nods in agreement as he softly pets the little Larvitar. It snuggles closer to his stomach.

Silence reigns for several minutes before the brunet next to him speaks up. "If it's so dangerous that trainers need a specified license, you should collar him Ashy-boy."

Brown eyes raise to meet steely green ones. His hand stills as he protectively holds the baby olive colored pokemon closer to him.

"No," Ash whispers fiercely. "We've seen how much damage those fucking collars can do. Just look at what happened to Pikachu and Charmander. I won't collar any more pokemon. It thinks I'm his father or something anyway. It won't attack me."

Gary sighs as he leans back in his chair. He runs a hand through his tousled brown hair. Green orbs move from his newest pokemon and back to him.

"Still, Ash. You have to do something. Almost none of your pokemon are collared. What are you going to do if we run into military personnel?"

Ash stares at the table in front of him. His body taut with barely controlled anger. _I won't put anymore pokemon through what Pikachu and Charmander experienced. Especially a helpless newborn._

"I may be of some help here." Professor Oak states, pulling him from his thoughts. "I can adjust the collars you have left and some extras I have here. I will remove the solar powered capacitor that stores gathered electricity. That way, the pokemon will not be shocked and it will be able to be removed. The collar will basically just be a fashion statement. It will take a bit longer for me to develop a way to remove it from active collars though."

Ash can feel a triumphant smile burst to life on his face. _That would be perfect! No soldiers will bother me and the pokemon won't be injured._ His smile slips into a smug grin as he locks gazes with his partner. Gary rolls his green orbs at him.

Seeing the joyous look on his face, Professor Oak chuckles merrily. "Just give me a few days to change them then."

 _Everything is looking up. Larvitar hatched out of his egg. Pikachu is healing well. I hope this peace lasts for as long as possible._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: So that's how I will deal with certain pokemon only appearing in certain regions. They just get sick and die otherwise lol. But I am glad that Larvitar is finally around! Chapters will be longer from here on out.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 20 - Attack**


	20. Chapter 20 (Arc 2) - Attack

AN: Ahhh longest chapter yet! This is what happened when I have nothing to do at work all day. Thank you to all the fabulous reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL! Let me know if you have any questions of how I am shaping this world or anything else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood, violence

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Arc 2 - Suspicion**

 _Excerpt from Prof. Oak's research notebooks_

 _ **Regional Pokemon**_

 _I have finally received the notes I needed from the other professors from nearby regions. It appears that the climate and food sources for each region determines what pokemon can live there._

 _Every pokemon species has a different set of nutrients that must be obtained in order for it to be healthy. Some of the nutrients, specifically types of plants, depends largely on the weather and climate. This, in turn, effects where certain herbivores can thrive and thus where certain carnivores and omnivores can hunt based on where their preferred meal resides._

 _Through extensive research by my fellow professors, we have determined which pokemon are specific to which region which has already been released into many pokemon trainer manuals and textbooks._

 _However, it is interesting to note that some species can only be found in one region while others can be found in multiple. Further study is needed to determine how these pokemon migrated to other regions. Were they caught by trainers and then released into the wild as an invasive species? Did they somehow migrate on their own even if it was detrimental to their health to do so?_

 _There is much that we still need to determine._

 _Trainers, however, can rest easy when traveling between regions. A simple concoction is all that is needed to keep a regional variant healthy when traveling in a environment it would otherwise not thrive in. Although, that pokemon may not be as strong as its home region since some of its strength is constantly being used to fight off infections and illness._

 _The concoction is just a mix of regional plants and nutrients that each region are known for. The quantity of each depends on the pokemon. There is a diagram attached that lists what each species needs and in what quantity based on the pokemon's age and weight._

 **Chapter 20 - Attack**

Ash sits on the grass watching Larvitar follow Eevee through some simple drills. They jump over small rocks and dart behind bigger objects as if stalking prey in the harsh Kanto wilderness.

Glancing to his right, he observes Gary leading their pokemon in accuracy drills as Lapras shoots large Ice Shards into the air for Pikachu, Kingler, Wartortle, Charmeleon and Growlithe to hit while the others dueled against each other.

Scyther vs Pinsir, Fearow vs Pidgeot, Nidoking vs Primeape, Tauros vs Dodrio, Haunter vs Kadabra...all locked in intense battles throughout the field. _It's amazing how many of them evolved already. It's only been two months since Gary and I left the Academy._

Brown eyes land on the collar on Pikachu's neck. Professor Oak was able to retrofit their extra collars so they wouldn't cause electrical damage but left the GPS chips and voice recognition enabled. In order to keep the League from getting suspicious, the Professor manipulated the collar's code so that the collar will only slightly tighten in warning when the code word is called instead of shocking the disobedient pokemon. That way the pokemon will still flinch when the code word is called and thus looking as if a shock was delivered.

Ash and Gary had to sit the pokemon down and explain the differences between the collars a few times, as well as urge them to trust their trainers so they won't be forced to use other methods if the pokemon don't follow orders.

 _That was a tough conversation. Especially with all the sad looks of the pokemon who still have the electric collars. I hope Professor Oak can figure out how to switch out the collars soon._

He grunts as a large weight climbs into his lap. Looking down, he sees a panting Larvitar perching on his lap, looking out over the other battles with interest. _I'm surprised he is able to somewhat battle already. He's only a month old after all. Of course he has some trouble with the agility drills, but he is slower due to his typing anyway._

He passes a high strength ball of Kevlar over for the little pokemon to play with. A smile graces his face as the rock skin pokemon immediately starts to gnaw on it. He pats Larvitar's head affectionately. _I'm glad the Professor was able to make this. I can't believe his jaw strength is strong enough to crunch through rocks already. He'll be almost unstoppable when he evolves._

A loud growl resonates through the area. Ash glances over to the pond. Growlithe is crouched down low to the ground, its eyes and ears pointed at the sky. Charmeleon is tense next to the puppy pokemon as it switches its gaze between the other fire pokemon and the horizon.

Brown eyes widen as a bright light fills the field. _Charmeleon is evolving? But Charmander just evolved 3 weeks ago!_ Ash quickly puts Larvitar on the ground as he jumps to his feet and rushes over to his evolving pokemon.

Large orange, scaled wings stretch out behind the six foot tall lizard. Twin horns sprout from the back of its head. A long orange tail swipes the grass behind him, its tip ablaze. _Geez he's big. He must be at least 12 feet from tip to tail._

The wings beat powerfully launching Charizard into the air above the field. It hovers in the air turned towards the northwest. Waiting.

Covering his eyes to help prevent the glare from blocking his vision, he glances between the horizon and his newly evolved pokemon. He can feel Larvitar grab on to the bottom of his pants.

Brown eyes squint at a black dot in the distance. _What the hell?_ He squints harder to try to distinguish the figure. He senses his partner approach on his left.

"What are you looking at Ashy-boy?"

He points at the rapidly approaching dot. He can already make out a long tail and bulky body. _Another Charizard?_

A high pitch whistling echoes over the area. The shape takes on a light tan color as it approaches. Tiny teal wings sprout from its back. The sun gleams off black armor covering the pokemon's torso and head. _Fuck...It's a Dragonite._ Ash jumps as Charizard lets out a challenging roar.

Its tail bursts into a large blue flame. Charizard's maw opens wide as a powerful stream of fire is released at the approaching threat. The pokemon barrel rolls in mid-air to avoid the attack. It streaks past the fire lizard and continues south east without even a backwards glance. Another roar snaps Ash into action.

"Charizard, Otpravit'! Come back down!" He yells up to the starter pokemon.

The lizard freezes as the code word tightens his collar before dropping back down to the ground.

"Pidgeot, follow that Dragonite. Keep your distance. We will track you. Come find us if it senses you. Don't engage." He calls out sharply to the waiting flyer.

The bird pokemon launches in the air and quickly follows the dragon pokemon. A cone of air bursts behind its tail as it breaks the sound barrier with a powerful flap of wings.

Ash grabs his frozen partner and rushes inside. He quickly dons his pack and weapons and shoves his partners' into stiff arms.

"The Riders…" The brunet mumbles. Green eyes hazy as Gary stares at a spot on the wall.

Ash grabs onto his partner's shoulders and shakes him roughly. "Gary snap out of it! We have to go in case Pidgeot needs help."

Fire blazes to life in Gary's green eyes. His partner nods tersely and throws on his equipment and weapons as they rush back outside. They quickly call back their pokemon minus Pikachu and the remaining flyers.

Gary hops up onto Fearow as Ash and Pikachu climb aboard Charizard for the first time. He holds on to the joint where its wings attach to his body as the flyers launch into the air and head after Pidgeot and the Rider.

Waving to get Gary's attention, he points to his ear to signal him to take out his comms set. Sliding the earpiece in place, he hooks the small touch screen to his wrist. Pressing the track button, he selects Pidgeot's collar frequency. Applying slight pressure with his knees, he adjusts Charizard's course.

"Will Pidgeot be able to keep up?" Gary's voice calls out in his ear.

"I think so. She can hit Mach 1 if she isn't carrying anyone. I know Dragonite is one of the fastest known flyers, but it was weighed down by that armor and its Rider. She also has her Keen Eyes so she can easily follow from a distance."

Silence meets his explanation. Ash looks over and is met with the Gary's blank face. Sadness and determination fill him to the brim.

 _I'll protect you from yourself Gary._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

"It looks like Pidgeot has finally stopped. She's at Grampa Canyon."

Gary nods in acknowledgment. _Why would the Riders go to the Canyon? There is nothing there...Maybe that's where their base is? It's remote enough and there are plenty of caves…_

"What should we do? The only pokemon we have that have a type advantage are Lapras and Larvitar, but Lapras will be a stationary target since she can't move on land and Larvitar doesn't know any rock type moves yet." Ash asks him, his voice clearly filled with frustration at their situation.

"It doesn't matter Ash. We can just let all of the pokemon rush them. Even a Dragonite can't stand up against 18 pokemon and our rifles."

He could practically _feel_ the glare that his partner is throwing his way.

"It's a perfectly viable strategy, Ash. Just winging it. All the pokemon have been receiving top of the line military training for the last two months. They know how to fight."

"Gary be serious." Ash scolds him. "He could have more than one dragon pokemon or some other weapons we don't know about. What will we do if it unleashes a Hyper Beam and kills all of our pokemon in one fell swoop? _We need a battle plan."_

Gary takes a deep breath to calm his temper. "We need to get there ASAP. Who knows when they will leave and Pidgeot won't be able to keep up if she is carrying both of us."

"Does Wartortle know Ice Beam yet? Kingler doesn't."

Gary shakes his head. "Wartortle can form a few ice particles but he needs more training with Lapras before he can do a full powered Ice Beam."

"Hmm alright. We may have to rely on our rifles then. Pikachu and I will ride in on Pidgeot so I can hopefully get as close as possible before they notice me. We will circle around and come from the other direction so you can sneak up behind them on Fearow. Dragonite is still a flyer so Pikachu will be able to at least cause a little bit of damage."

Gary blinks in surprise at the surprisingly decent plan given their current circumstances. _Ash has never been much of a strategist but he is a hell of a battler._

Seeing movement towards his left, he watches the raven lean closer to Charizard and speak to him. Ash turns towards back towards him and pats the fire lizard's neck.

"Charizard can carry Kadabra. There's a slim chance that he will be able to control Dragonite's mind temporarily or at least freeze him in place. I will release Haunter to help with that once I'm close enough. How does that sound?"

Gary mentally runs through their remaining pokemon. _Scyther, Pinsir, and Primeape are weak against flying pokemon so they are no good. Kingler and Lapras will have mobility problems in this terrain. Larvitar and Eevee are still too young to cause any damage. Tauros and Dodrio could carry pokemon but Tauros will have a hard time getting down the cliff's edge. Growlithe, Nidoking, and Wartortle have no moves that will be effective against a dragon but if Pikachu is battling…_

Staring at the small electric pokemon sitting in front of the raven and the flying lizard below him, Gary modifies the plan Ash has created so far.

"Dodrio can run down the narrow paths on the walls quickly and easily. He can carry Wartortle. We can do what we did in Lavender Town, soak the ground to increase Pikachu's electric damage. That armor it is wearing will help distribute the electricity too. If Dragonite takes flight, we can bring out the other water pokemon to at least try to get it wet even though it won't do any damage so Pikachu can strike it down. If Dragonite remains on the ground, I will release Nidoking to grapple with him. He is the strongest physical pokemon we have right now. He should be able to distract that thing while we get into a position to handle the Rider."

The raven stares ahead as he thinks the plan over. Gary visualizes it over and over in his mind, running different scenarios and possible outcomes. "This is our best option Ash. We have a chance."

"All right. I think that's our best bet. If Kadabra and Haunter can immobilize them, we can interrogate them for information."

"With force." Gary mumbles into the comms set.

Ash gives no sign that he heard his comment. Squeezing his knees into Fearow's sides, Gary urges his flying pokemon faster.

 _They aren't going to get away this time. I'll make sure of that._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Two hours later, the soldiers land on the edge of the canyon where Pidgeot is waiting. The bird pokemon points with its wing down towards the southern edge of the gorge.

Gary walks to the edge and lies down to prevent being seen from below. Pulling his binoculars from his bag, he begins to scan the walls and ground in search of the Rider. Hearing his partner lie down next to him, he signals for them to be quiet.

 _Sounds will echo all over the place here. We need the element of surprise if we are to beat the dragon._

Seeing movement on the floor, he tightens the binocular's focus. Dragonite and its Rider come into view. He watches silently as the dragon's tail glows silver and strikes a large boulder, shattering it into pieces. _Iron Tail._

The Rider bends down to shift through the rubble, he places something inside the pack at his feet. _They are looking for something._

Feeling a pull on his arm, Gary looks to his left and sees his partner motioning that they should move away from the edge. Gary reluctantly follows the raven. Ash turns and steps close to him. Leaning up, the raven whispers in his ear to prevent the sound from traveling.

"We should call out the pokemon and explain the plan to them so they are ready when we decide to move."

Pulling back from his partner, Gary nods. Reaching towards his waist, he pulls out the pokeballs for Kadabra, Nidoking and Wartortle. White light bursts from the balls as he releases the pokemon. He signals for silence. His pokemon wait quietly for instructions.

Ash steps next to him as Haunter, Kingler and Lapras emerge. The group moves to stand close to the immovable Lapras as Haunter hides in the transport pokemon's shadow. The raven describes the plan to the pokemon as Gary's eyes remain locked on the edge of the gorge. He moves to stand next to Pidgeot who is still keeping watch of the Rider and his dragon.

Several minutes later, Ash returns to his side. He signals that the preparations are complete and that he has relayed the details to Base. Gary scoffs. _There is no way reinforcements will get here in time. They might as well just send an investigative unit for after we defeat the Rider._ Turning back, he notices that Kingler, Haunter and Lapras are gone. Kadabra is perched on Charizard's back while Wartortle is holding onto Dodrio's middle neck as it sits upon its back. He recalls Nidoking and jumps onto Fearow's back. Ash and Pikachu climb on top of Pidgeot.

"Remember guys, move as silently as possible. We only have the advantage as long as we can maintain the element of surprise." Ash calls out quietly.

At the conclusion of his final instructions, the raven nudges Pidgeot forward. The bird hops forward and steps over the edge of the cliff. Gary's heart leaps into his throat as he quickly straightens for a glimpse of his partner. He sighs softly seeing Pidgeot glide silently over the canyon.

Following his partner's lead, he nudges Fearow forward. Charizard stands a few feet to his right. Dodrio is poised at the top of the path leading down to the canyon floor. Taking a deep breath, he leans forward. Fearow follows the change in weight and leans over the edge of the cliff.

Falling.

Wings spread wide, catching the wind, the beak pokemon angles away from the wall sending them soaring towards the southern end of the canyon. Glancing back, he sees Charizard and Kadabra behind him while Dodrio and Wartortle are already halfway down the side of the cliff.

Hearing a gunshot, he whips back around. Pidgeot is darting around the Rider who is pointing a handgun at his partner. The Rider shoots again but seems to miss Ash and flyer. _Pidgeot is too quick and has great eyesight. She won't get hit by a measly handgun bullet._

Green eyes narrow as they lock in on the massive dragon pokemon. _What is it doing?_ Seeing a small flare of red, he looks at the ground. The Dragonite is bent over and blowing a condensed stream of blue fire at a rock. _What the fuck?_

Gary pulls his Beretta out of its holster as a bolt of lightning comes out of nowhere to strike the dragon. A mighty roar reverberates throughout the canyon. Taking aim at the dragon, he fires three rounds. They bounce off the scales and into the dirt below. The beast's large gray eyes lock onto him. A white light begins to form inside the dragon's open maw. _Hyper Beam. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

"Fearow! Evasive maneuvers!" He calls out desperately to his flyer.

Gary holds on tight as the beak pokemon starts to dart around at random angles with a few rolls thrown in. With a roar, the Hyper Beam is released. The air itself vibrates at the sheer power of the attack. Pinning its wings to its side, Fearow narrowly avoids the destructive beam in a haphazard dive. It levels out before it crashes into the ground.

 _Fuck. We can't afford another Hyper Beam to be released. We won't be able to dodge like that again._

Gary quickly releases Nidoking from its ball. The drill pokemon immediately charges the taller pokemon with a Horn Drill already spinning at max velocity. The two pokemon lock arms and struggle to gain the upper hand. Nidoking is thrown to the side but it rises to its feet to immediately engage Dragonite once more.

Head tucked into his flyer's neck, he locates the other pokemon. Charizard flys in a wide arc around the dragon. Kadabra glows bright blue as it prepares to send out a massive Psychic attack. Dodrio sprints across the floor of the canyon.

 _He will be there in less than a minute. Good._

Glancing towards his partner, he sees Pikachu perched back on the raven's lap. Its cheeks sparking as it waits for another opportunity to attack. A flash of light cues Haunter's release. Once the ghost pokemon is in place, Gary calls out the order to attack.

"Psychic now!"

Blue light surrounds Kadabra while Haunter is engulfed in red. Waves hurl downwards, coming together to form a purple energy. It slams into the dragon pokemon, freezing it in place. Another roar rips from its maw as it slowly begins to move its limbs, trying to break free of the Psychic attack. Nidoking wraps its purple arms around Dragonite's torso from behind to help contain the titan.

 _Even three pokemon aren't strong enough to fully hold it in place? Damn it!_

Glancing down, he notices that Dodrio has finally arrived. Wartortle immediately begins flooding the area with a torrent of water. The Rider climbs up onto a large rock before the water can reach him. _Shit he didn't catch on did he?_

"Dragonite, Fly!" The Rider calls out from his perch.

 _Fuck!_

The dragon pokemon slowly spreads its little wings. Kadabra is clearly struggling against the willpower of the mighty beast as it pants from its seat Charizard's back. Nidoking struggles in the water as if it is being burned by acid. _Come on you two. Just a little bit longer._

Feeling the hair rise on his arms, Gary turns to find his partner. The electric pokemon is curled tight in on itself, collecting all the electricity its small body can produce for one massive attack. He presses the notification button on his comms set to get the raven's attention.

"Ash, they can't hold out much longer! Pikachu needs to attack NOW!"

Pidgeot dives in response to get closer to the ground. Pikachu jumps into the air and releases an enormous Thunderbolt into the water flooding the canyon. Fearow swerves to avoid errant streaks of electricity jolting out from the powerful little mouse. Dragonite lets loose an agonizing bellow as the attack lands.

Gary ducks to avoid a blue-tinted Flamethrower released from the nearby flying lizard. The attack slams into the breastplate of the armor. Green orbs widen as Gary watches the black armor begin to melt before his eyes into a black and silver puddle at the titan's feet.

A whirring noise alerts the brunet to the Horn Drill that is once more powering up. The purple poison/ground pokemon spins around Dragonite and pushes its spinning horn into the now unprotected cream underbelly. Blood pours from the gaping wound as Dragonite struggles to pull away from the spinning horn..

The Rider turns his weapon away from Ash to fire at the drill pokemon that is injuring his dragon. A bullet lodges in the purple pokemon's arm causing it to stagger away in pain. Without the added restriction, Dragonite breaks free from the Psychic attack. It launches into the air and aims directly at Fearow.

Gary is thrown from Fearow's back by a powerful Body Slam. His descent abruptly stops in midair. He strains his neck to look behind him. His body freezes in place as a drop of blood falls onto his face.

 _FUCK._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

"Stop this at once or your partner will die." A rough voice calls out harshly.

Ash freezes at those words. He wasn't fast enough to catch Gary before Dragonite got him.

The dragon's claws are buried deep into his partner's pack causing the brunet to dangle 20 feet above the ground. Gary is forced to clutch onto the backpack's straps to prevent him from falling into the electrified water below.

 _Even without the water, he won't survive that drop. If he ducks and rolls at the right time, he will still probably break both of his legs at least._

Nidoking quickly rushes over to stand underneath his trainer to catch him in case he falls. It freezes a few feet away when the dragon raises him higher and shakes him slightly.

"I do believe I said stop." The Rider calls out from atop his rock.

Drawing his own gun, Ash aims at the spot between the Rider's eyes. "Let him go." He growls out dangerously.

The man shrugs as if the weapon in Ash's hand is a mere child's toy to him.

"Why should I? You two attacked us out of nowhere over Pallet Town and here as well. We did nothing to you, yet you have injured my precious Dragonite. I should just kill both of now."

Ash watches Gary's face turns bright red in anger. The brunet glares heatedly at the Rider below him.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" His partner bellows from up above them. "You're a goddamn RIDER! You have no right to talk about Pallet Town after you _annihilated_ it 14 years ago! Don't you DARE say that you did nothing to us!"

The Rider glances up at the helpless soldier dangling in the air with his head cocked to the side. He taps his foot against the rock as silence descends upon the canyon. Gary is literally shaking in fury as he clutches onto his pack.

"Attack on Pallet? I don't know what you are talking about. I have been a clan member all my life, but there was never a raid on Pallet Town. You must be mistaken, boy." The Rider dismisses him with a flick of his wrist.

The man slowly, dangerously, turns to face his partner as Gary draws his attention again. "BULL SHIT!" The brunet screams. "Stop lying! I saw a Rider atop a dragon! It attacked me and I-"

"GARY! CALM DOWN!" Ash interrupts. The brunet's mouth slams shut as his eyes burn with unrestrained fury.

 _Shut up! Look at the position you are in!_

Ash nudges Pidgeot to drop down onto a large jutting rock near the Rider. The man turns towards him. Black eyes lock with his brown. His face is covered by a black mask pulled up over his nose. A black cap forms close to his head. Ash's eyes narrow in confusion at the Rider's attire. _It is almost identical to mine...the style is just a little different and has purple accents instead of red…_

"Why did you come here Rider? Is this your base?" Ash questions the man. He struggles to keep his gaze riveted on the man's dark eyes. To not let his eyes drift to his partner. _I can't give him any more leverage over us._

The Rider scoffs and rolls his eyes. He signals Dragonite to come closer. The dragon floats slightly behind him watching Ash carefully.

"I am under no obligation to tell you anything as you can see. I'd rather you answer some of my own questions."

Ash glances towards Gary who shakes his head firmly. Ash hesitates but nods his once Dragonite shakes his partner slightly. _I won't let them hurt you anymore._

"I assume due to your ages, you were in the League's Orphan Academy correct?"

The Rider gazes at him curiously. Head once more cocked to the side. Ash nods slowly in agreement. _What does the Academy have to do with anything?_

"You have what they call starters so I also assume that you are in the top Four." The dark eyes wander around looking at each of their pokemon with a critical eye. Their pokemon glare back defiantly, collars gleaming in the sun as they wait for their orders. "Interesting. Why join the military portion of the League?"

Ash is at a loss for words. _What is this? Why ask these random questions? Why not demand numbers or weapon capabilities? Why not demand for us to hand over our pokemon? Why isn't he killing us already?_

"As my partner already said," Ash states slowly, "we want revenge on those who destroyed Pallet 14 years ago...All evidence points to you and the Riders." He adds at the confused tilt of the man's eyebrows. _There is no way he has been with the Riders and not know of the destruction of Pallet._

A low chuckle causes him to freeze in place. "Ahhh. And who provided you this information young soldier? The League? Figures. History is always written by the victors after all."

Ash stares in utter confusion at the Rider before him. _What the hell is he talking about?_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _I can't fucking believe Ash is talking to this MURDERER right now!_

Green eyes glare at the back of the Rider's head.

 _There is no negotiating with murderers._

The brunet slowly slides his left hand up his pack strap so as not to draw attention to his movements. Grabbing the handle of his KaBar, he jerks it to the slide and slides it out with a soft swishing noise.

He lowers his arm and takes aim at the Rider's back. _One strike to his heart. That's all it will take._

Brown orbs widen as they catch his movement.

 _Don't you dare say anything Ash._

Noticing the Rider begin to turn around, Gary quickly throws his weapon. It soars end over end and lodges itself in the man's shoulder, a few inches off its mark due to the man's movement. His body tenses in frustration at his miscalculated throw.

The man cries out in pain as he scrambles to yank out the blade. Hearing the distressed sound from it trainer, Dragonite throws him to the side. Time seems to slow down to a Slakoth's pace.

His heart leaping into his throat as he flies through the air. Dragonite flying down towards the Rider. Ash staring at him, completely frozen in horror at his falling form. Their pokemon rushing towards him to break his fall.

Rock walls completely overcomes his vision as he crashes into the canyon wall. Pain blossoms in his arm and head. It overcomes every sense. His sight blackens. Everything hurts.

Until he feels nothing.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: So much happened in this chapter, I don't even know what to comment on lol.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 21 - Reunion**


	21. Chapter 21 (Arc 2) - Reunion

AN: Just to explain the moves a bit more. I don't have TM's in this story. Any TM that a pokemon would have been able to learn, that have to train with a pokemon who can learn the move by leveling up. Like learning Ice Beam from Lapras. It seems more reasonable for this story.

SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG! I had to double check some of the medical treatment and injuries for this chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood, injuries

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 21 - Reunion**

Brown orbs widen in horror as they notice the dangling brunet pulling his KaBar from its sheath. _No! That Dragonite will kill you if you try anything you idiot!_

His body freezes when the Rider before him begins to turn around to see what is causing the panic and dread to rise on Ash's face. Gary releases the knife. It flips almost in slow motion. End over end. The black blade flashing in the sun. The Rider lets out a low grunt as the weapon buries itself in his back.

The dragon chucks his helpless partner into the rock wall as if he is a rag doll. A strangled noise leaves Ash's throat as the air catches in his lungs. The brunet's body makes a sickening crunch on impact. Ash watches completely frozen as his partner, his best friend, tumbles a few feet down the rocks before stopping on a small ledge. Still over ten feet in the air.

Gary lies on his back, shoulder blades and head hanging over the edge of the rocky platform. His arm twisting at an odd angle. Blood steadily dripping from his left side. Dusty brown hair slowly turning crimson from the liquid dripping down his face. It plops into a small puddle already forming at the base of the cliff.

Ash can only watch as pokemon rush towards their trainers. Nidoking sprinting through the electrified water to scale the cliff. Dragonite darting to the Rider's side. Fearow is on the ground next to Dodrio and Wartortle stuck on the ground by the still sparking water and an injured wing.

With a pained scowl, the Rider pulls the blade from his shoulder. It drops onto the boulder with a clang. The dragon immediately picks up his trainer and gently places him on his back. The man glances between Ash and the unmoving brunet.

"I will see you soon, Ash Ketchum. Make sure the Oak boy doesn't die. It's not his fate to depart from this world just yet."

The Rider departs without another word. The fast flyer is gone from sight in seconds. Ash stares at the spot where the Rider just occupied for several moments.

 _How does he know our names?_

Hearing a loud growl from the poison pokemon, Ash jolts from his thoughts. _Gary!_

Ash turns and jumps back onto Pidgeot's back. They rush towards the injured soldier's side. Nidoking has already picked Gary up and is carefully making its way back down the slope to get to even ground. The raven steers the drill pokemon to a flat, dry section of rock a short distance away.

The poison type removes the pack and lowers his trainer down to the ground gently. Leaping down, Ash runs to his partner's side and drops down to his knees. Pressing two fingers to his neck, he holds his breath as he prays for signs of life. Feeling a light pulse beneath the pale skin, Ash releases a breathy sigh. _He's alive._

Brown orbs run down his partner's body in search of injuries. Gary's face is slightly singed from the Hyper Beam and Flamethrower that nearly hit him. _I can't tell with all these damn black clothes if he is bleeding anywhere else._

He swiftly removes his pack and pulls out his first aid kit. Carefully cleaning the blood from Gary's unconscious face, the gruesome head wound is revealed. A large cut extending across his temple and into his hairline. Deep enough that it will most likely scar once healed.

Pressing a compression pad to the largest part of the wound, he wraps gauze around the brunet's head to hold it in place. He glances down at the twisted arm. _I can't do anything for that._

"I'm so sorry Gary. I couldn't protect you." Ash whispers brokenly. He blinks away tears as he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. Or at least attempt to.

Standing slowly, he walks a short distance away. Pulling out his comms set, he makes contact with the approaching soldiers. Reporting the events of the past half hour, he sighs in relief learning that a medic is part of the group and they will arrive shortly.

He ends the communication and turns at a soft keening sound. All of Gary's pokemon stand around his prone form in a circle of protection. Watching silently for their trainer to wake back up. Eevee is curled into his uninjured side. She nudges his arm with her nose and cries out once more. _How did they get out?_

Ash gets his answer seeing the electric mouse standing next to a small pile of open pokeballs. He picks up his sad starter and holds him close.

"Don't worry buddy. He is going to be fine. Nothing will stop Gary from pushing forward. Especially just a few injuries."

The group maintains the silent vigil as they wait for reinforcements.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _Wide brown eyes._

 _Pain._

 _Falling._

 _Darkness._

 _Pain._

 _Freezing cold._

 _Chimes of a bell._

 _Soothing warmth._

The warmth grows until his whole body fills with the comforting heat. Feeling a pressure on his hand, he flexes his fingers. The pressure increases, almost painfully. Letting out a grunt of pain, he tries to pull away from the object but freezes at the choked sound of Ash's voice.

"Gary?"

He struggles to open his eyes. _Why do they feel so heavy?_ The cold is back. It's taking over the warmth leftover from his partner's hand. He falls into its depth once more.

 _So tired._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash sits on his pack at Gary's side with Pikachu. He was forced to recall their pokemon in case they wouldn't let the strangers near their injured trainer. Reinforcements arrived about an hour later led by the colorful Beta Team, Jessie Rochester and James Morgan. The raven watches in surprise as the redhead calls out a Chansey and immediately went to his partner's side. They quickly and efficiently lift his body up onto a flat boulder for easier access to his wounds.

Standing next to the blue haired man, he watches as the Chansey glows pink and projects a wave of light over his partner. Again and again, the light is cast. Sometimes changing to a white or green color. Ash fidgets from one foot to another, wanting to help but not knowing what he can do. A soft chime rings out from the pink pokemon.

"What is Chansey doing?" He finally asks the man next to him, no longer able to remain silent at the sight before him. The bluenet crosses his arms as he observes his partner and her patient.

"Chansey is casting various healing moves on your partner. She usually casts Calm Mind first to relax the patient and keep them asleep. Then Heal Bell to get rid of any burns or other status ailments. It then uses small bursts of Heal Pulse to slowly knit together any damaged muscle, bone, tissue and skin." James explains quietly.

Ash blinks in surprise at the complicated healing process. _That is really well thought out. We never learned any of this in class. How did they come up with this?_

"Wow. That's an impressive system. Did she catch it in the Safari Zone?"

The blue haired man nods once and falls silent. At the pointed look his way from the Colonel who led the party, Ash reluctantly walks away to show him the battle ground. Ash spends the next half hour leading the officer through the battle. However, he doesn't mention anything the Rider said. _I need to think on that more before I share my theories._

The redhead joins them several minutes later to deliver her medical report.

"He sustained a skull fracture, concussion and a large laceration to his temple. His right arm was broken in several places. These are also multiple large contusions throughout his body. We were able to heal everything but the concussion. Brain injuries are tricky. He should be monitored for the concussion and his arm will not be back to full strength for a week or so. I recommend he wear a sling."

Upon receiving the care instructions, Ash returns to his partner's side. He keeps vigil as the remaining soldiers leave to follow the dragon back west while the Beta Team stays behind with him to do a final check up once Gary wakes up. Ash takes the brunet's hand in his. Subconsciously placing his fingertips on the pulse point, he waits for his partner to wake up.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Green eyes open slowly. They gradually focus on the cloudy orange sky above him. _Sunset? I've been out for that long?_ His body tenses as he recalls the events that led to him being knocked out. Gary immediately sits up and looks around frantically.

 _Where is the Rider?!_

Feeling a hand on his chest, he looks down at the appendage and follows it back to his partner. The raven is sitting on his pack next to the boulder he is laying on. Brown eyes full of worry and concern.

"He's not here anymore Gary." Ash says softly.

Gary glares at the ground next to the raven. _This is all my fault. I can't believe I fucking missed. I had one of the highest accuracy scores at knife throwing and none of that fucking mattered in the field when I needed it._

Seeing movement to his left, green orbs quickly dart to the side. They widen once they land on the colorful duo that they haven't seen since that helicopter ride two months ago.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Gary mumbles quietly. Loud enough for only Ash to hear.

Ash sighs softly before pushing him to lay back down. Feeling the tightness throughout his body and slight pain, he doesn't resist.

"You have been in and out of consciousness the last five hours Gary. Rochester and her Chansey healed you and stuck around to make sure you are ok. You sustained some serious damage."

Gary could clearly hear Ash's tone shift from concern to anger. As Ash took a deep breath, Gary braces himself.

"Really Gary? What the hell were you thinking pulling a stunt like that? You almost died! You are so freaking lucky that Dragonite didn't throw you any harder and you landed on a ledge instead of falling that high into the electrified water."

No longer able to hold the fierce brown eyes glaring at him, he glances down to asses his injuries. He is surprised to see the sling. A brief wiggle of his fingers assures that everything is in working order even if it is a bit tender. Besides the minor headache and just overall soreness, he feels relatively ok. _It's either a miracle, or I'm dead._

"Status." Hearing the stern feminine voice, he looks up towards the redhead towering above him. A pink Chansey stands at her side, ready to help if needed.

He takes a few seconds to catalogue the various aches and pains throughout his body. _Honestly, it doesn't feel like I almost died. Is that because of Chansey?_

"I feel fine." He reports. "A little headache and it feels like I worked out all day. I guess I have you to thank for that, huh?"

He directs the question towards the egg pokemon with a small smile. It bounces in place with a happy chime.

He stiffens as the redhead rummages through one of the packs at her waist. She hands a small vial to Ash containing a green liquid.

"Headache medicine used for Psyduck and other psychic types. One drop in a glass of water for him a few times a day. It will reduce any swelling in the brain and lessen the headaches. Take it until it's gone."

Jesse recalls her Chansey and calls out a Pidgeotto. The bluenet man follows suit. They take off without another word.

Once they are out of sight, Ash punches him in his good arm.

"OW!" Gary complains loudly as he rubs the pained area. "What the fuck are punching an injured man for?"

Green eyes lock with brown. He puts one hand up in defeat when the raven pulls back to strike again.

"For doing something stupid! If you pull a move like that again, I won't save your sorry ungrateful ass." The raven growls into his face. Chocolate eyes still blazing with anger and a tint of worry.

Rubbing his new injury, he smirks at his partner.

"I thought you liked my ass though."

Throwing his arms up in frustration, Ash storms off to begin setting up camp. The furious raven calls out his pokemon and tasks them with finding firewood. They all rush off to see who can get the most kindling the fastest.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Larvitar follows behind Ash with his Kevlar ball in his small arms. The little pokemon refuses to stay in one place and Ash is fervently trying to not accidentally step on the little guy.

After almost tripping _again_ , he squats down to the rock skin pokemon's level.

"Hey Larvitar. How about we have a little contest? If you can hold your Harden for two wholeeee minutes, we can play a game. Sound good?"

The young pokemon nods enthusiastically. His body immediately turning into stone. Satisfied that he can finish getting their camp ready without any more interruptions, he turns back to build a small fire pit. He glances back every minute or so to check his progress.

Twenty minutes later, all the pokemon have returned and a cheerful fire was burning thanks to a little help from Charizard's tail. Laying out food for their pokemon, he was just about to go grab Larvitar when he feels a series of small sharp tugs on the bottom of his pants.

The olive green pokemon is bouncing around excitedly at his feet. With a soft smile, he reaches down to pick up the heavy pokemon.

"You finished already?!" He asks, voice thick with astonishment and pride to please the baby pokemon.

Larvitar nods quickly and holds out the little black ball. Ash chuckles as he takes the toy.

"I'm so proud of you! You just beat your record by thirty whole seconds! We can play after dinner alright?"

Sitting down gently, he places the small pokemon in his lap along with the pokemon's food as well as his own meal.

His smile grows taking in all the happy pokemon around him. _I'm glad they are all so happy even after that rough battle they had just hours before._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary watches Ash interact with their pokemon from across the fire with a small smile on his face, his empty bowl off to the side.

 _They all get along with him so well. Even the temperamental ones. How does he do it?_

He laughs quietly to himself as he watches his partner start the new game he came up with to hone Larvitar's senses. He would make the pokemon face him and close its eyes. The raven then chucks the ball a short distance away. Larvitar would have to point to the direction he hears the ball land, spin around 3 times and then race off to find it.

It was quite entertaining to watch since the little guy would get dizzy but it seems to love the game. Especially when Pikachu played with him. While Pikachu was more agile, Larvitar recovered faster from the spinning, probably because he spun so much slower than the yellow mouse. However, the starter always made sure the young rock pokemon won.

Ash eventually made his way back over to him after a particularly long throw. Larvitar and Pikachu race off into the darkness in search of the little black ball.

Ash sits on his rock in silence, glancing up at the stars above them. Green eyes take in the various glowing dots briefly before turning back to watch the relaxed raven. They sit it in a comfortable silence for several minutes.

A confused and slightly worried look crosses Ash's face. Looking around, he notices that Pikachu and Larvitar haven't returned back to camp yet _._ Just as Ash places his hands on the rock to push himself up, the two totter into view dragging a large burlap sack behind them.

Gary struggles to sit up as Ash grabs the bag and brings it closer to the fire. He gently upends the bag onto the ground in front of him. Gary can tell from the stiffening of his partner's body that the sack definitely contains something that he wasn't expecting.

"Well what's in it?" Gary asks impatiently. "That's the Rider's bag isn't it?"

Shocked chocolate eyes meet his. His partner slowly reaches forward and holds up a large yellow/orange gem. It reflects the firelight all across their camp. _A Fire Stone?_ Green eyes roam over the various yellow, blue, green and clear stones.

"Gary...there is at least ten evolutionary stones here...and I don't know what this clear stone is, but I think this orange rock is amber. There is some kind of tiny bug pokemon trapped inside too." Ash whispers in shocked awe at the large collection of precious stones.

Gary is speechless as he glances over the pile in front of his partner. _The stones make sense, they can sell those to buy weapons. But what would the Riders need with some old fossil?_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: I am in a bit of a writer's block now. I wrote this so fast that all of the ideas I initially came up with (minus the epic ending) I have included for the most part. Soooo PM me if you have any suggestions or a topic/mission/attack or what not that you would want to see in the story. I will see if it fits where I want the story to go and may include it.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 22 - Research**


	22. Chapter 22 (Arc 2) - Research

AN: So I noticed that everything updates on my computer and the FanFiction app on my android but not on my Ipod. Any Apple users having the same problem? Maybe it just hates me. Idk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood, injuries, lots of feels

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 22 - Research**

 _Green eyes open to a brightly lit room._

 _Shouting. Crying._

' _It's so loud. Why is everything muffled?'_

 _Small hands reach up to cover his ears but they can barely lift off the surface he is laying on. Everything feels so heavy._

 _The brunet's head lolls to the side. Hazy eyes take in the stretch of shiny metal tables next to him. A body on each one._

 _The child panics. 'Where am I? Where's Mom and Dad? Daisy? Grampa?'_

 _He struggles to sit up but his stomach hurts so much. He looks down to see white stuff wrapped all over him like he's a mummy._

' _What happened?'_

 _Red eyes. Slamming into a wooden crate. Wings spreading wide into the night._

 _Tears fall down his face. 'This is too scary. Make it go away! Mommy!'_

 _A soft hand rubs his shoulder gently as he sobs into his hands. Glancing up quickly, he sees a brown haired woman with amber eyes smiling down at him._

 _Looking down, he sees a boy in his class at her feet. Clutching her dress with tear tracks slicing through the dirt on his face. 'His mom?'_

 _Green eyes dart back up as she speaks to him. "Let's go find your mom and dad hmm?"_

 _She gently lifts him up and places him on her hip. They walk away from the line of tables full of moaning people._

 _Looking around, he recognizes the strange machines that are in his Grampa's lab. He squirms in the woman's hold. 'I have to find Grampa.'_

 _He jumps down and starts to run. He can hear her running after him. The other boy calls out to his mother._

 _He is almost at the doors. Gramps has to be out there fighting all the monsters. 'I can help!'_

 _He pushes the door open and freezes in place. A large black shadow stands right outside the door. Red eyes narrow at him._

 _White light forms under its eyes. 'What's it doing?'_

 _The little boy sways. Blood seeps through the bandages wrapped around the large gash on his torso. He falls to the side as the beam of light is released._

 _He turns to look back behind him. The nice lady is frozen in place. Amber eyes wide open. Blood dripping from her mouth. A giant hole ripped through her chest._

 _She falls to the ground. Blood spilling out onto the tiles. Agonized screams fill the air._

" _MOMMY!"_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary wakes with a jolt. His breath harsh and shallow. Sweat covers his body. Green eyes quickly sweep over the camp. _It was just a dream..._

He flinches away from a body sitting on a rock next to his hip. Tired brown eyes stare at him, eyebrow cocked at Gary's violent reaction to his presence.

"Nightmare?" Ash's sleepy voice echoes out in the dark night.

He doesn't answer. Emerald eyes lock onto the stars above him. They twinkle in the dark abyss, unaware of the suffering of the lowly humans below them. Forever shining their light down onto the Earth. Providing some semblance of comfort and light.

 _There were no stars THAT night._

Ash sighs at his silence. The raven slowly stands and shuffles back to his sleeping bag.

"Ash...I'm sorry." Gary whispers.

Another sigh. He can feel eyes on him again but he continues to stare at the stars. _I can't meet his eyes now._

"It's all my fault." Gary explains. "Your mom, the lab. Everything."

Silence. The raven sits back down at his side. A tan hand rests on his uninjured arm. Warmth seeps in through his thick jacket and shirt. Spreading through his body like the pleasant heat of the bonfire.

"What are you talking about Gary? Does this have to do with your nightmare?" His partner's quiet voice soothes his frazzled nerves.

Gary tenses. Glancing quickly at soft brown eyes, he looks back up towards the sky. He runs his hand over the long scar bisecting his torso.

"I woke up in the lab covered in bandages. I started crying, but your mom came up and comforted me...She picked me up and started walking around the lab looking for my parents but I...I got out of her hold somehow. I ran for the door to go help Gramps, but they were waiting outside."

He paused and took a deep breath. His hands are shaking.

"It was powering up a Hyper Beam but I didn't know what it was then. I was dizzy from lack of blood and fell over...It went right through her chest. Left this huge hole and you were screaming...covered in her blood….It's all my fault your mom died. How can you even look at me?"

Ash sits frozen next to him. Not a single muscle has so much as twitched since he started recounting his dream. He can't meet those brown eyes. Those eyes that always give away Ash's emotions so easily not matter how well he schools his face to prevent them from showing.

Gary fights back tears. _I have no right to cry. I don't deserve it._

The raven leans forward. He stiffens, expecting a blow. _Ash has every right to attack me now that he knows._

"Gary...my mother never made it out of our house." The raven states slowly, voice confused. "She went back in to get my dad's hat since it was the only thing he left behind. Our house collapsed on her. I pulled it out of her hands the next day. None of that was your fault."

Green orbs widen in shock as guilty relief floods his system. _It wasn't my fault. I won't lose him._ Tears slip from his eyes.

Ash gives his hand a squeeze before unzipping Gary's sleeping bag. The raven crawls in before zipping it back up. It's a tight fit but he doesn't mind.

Curling into his uninjured side, a warm arm slips around his waist. Soft black hair tickles his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Gary closes his eyes once more. Absorbing every ounce of silent comfort his partner is offering.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Tears slip from brown orbs once the brunet's breathing evens out in sleep. _He finally remembers...It was his fault the Riders managed to penetrate the lab's defenses and kill so many. He literally let them in._

Ash closes eyes tightly as he remembers the worst day of his life. Forever seared into his brain. He curls closer to the brunet. One of the few sources of comfort he has left in this vicious world.

 _He had to go to the bathroom. It was really late since his mom was asleep already. Loud noises came from outside. He ran to wake up his mother._

 _She quickly grabbed him and rushed downstairs to leave. The house shook and they almost fell._

 _The air outside was smoky and stung his eyes. There was fire everywhere. He hid in his mom's shoulder._

 _They rushed to the lab at the top of the hill._

" _Don't worry, pumpkin. We are almost there. That's the safest place to be."_

 _They followed the small crowd into the building. People who were hurt were laid on shiny metal tables. They sat against the wall._

 _Booms and screams continued to hurt his ears due to their sheer volume. He held close to his mother. Tears streaming down his face._

 _His eyes opened upon hearing a piercing cry over the rest. He panicked when his mom set him down as she stood up. He gripped her pants tight to not lose her._

 _They walked over to one of the tables. He couldn't see who it was at first. A small head peeked over the edge to look at him._

 _His mom picked the boy up and held him on her hip. He shuffled after her when she started to walk again. He jumped when the boy landed in front of him and ran away._

 _His hand was ripped away from her pants as she ran after him. The boy went outside but stopped just past the door._

 _A bright light hurt his eyes. Looking up he saw the boy and his mom on the ground. He screamed._

" _MOMMY!"_

 _He rushed over to her but is grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. His arms reached for his mom. Blood poured out of the hole in her tummy._

 _A loud roar drowned out his screams. A strike to his head made everything fuzzy. Sight faded to black. The last thing he saw was someone grabbing the other boy and his mom being set on fire._

A quiet sob leaves his throat. He stiffens as an arm wraps around his back. He glances up slowly but his partner is still deep in sleep. Offering him comfort even when unconscious.

 _He can never know the truth. If he did, he will never forgive himself and will be forever lost in the sea of rage and despair. I won't be able to save him._

Taking a deep breath, he pushes the memory to the back of his mind where it belongs. He focuses on the warmth of the live man next to him as he falls asleep once more.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

They return home the next day. His partner insisted that he can fly on his own but after nearly falling of his flyer, Ash made him ride on Pidgeot with him. Seeing the sleepy look in his emerald eyes, he roped them together just to be safe.

The brunet fell asleep minutes later slumped against his back. _Is it normal for someone with a possible brain injury to sleep so much?_

Pidgeot lands outside Professor Oak's lab a few hours later. Ash turns his head to wake Gary up but the green orbs are already somewhat open. He helps the injured man off his flyer and into the lab.

Seeing Ash practically drag a limping Gary in with the brunet's arm over his shoulder, Professor Oak rushes over to help get the injured soldier to a chair.

"What happened?" The older Oak cries out in worry as he frets over his grandson. "Where have you two been?"

Ash pauses before answering but Gary is already asleep again in the chair.

"Growlithe sensed something approaching. Charmeleon evolved in order to meet the threat in the air...It was a Dragonite and Rider. We rushed to follow them and ended up engaging them in Grampa Canyon. Gary tried to kill him but the Dragonite threw him into the rock wall and then they just left. Thankfully, the medic team arrived soon after and had a Chansey with them, so he's fine for the most part. Just can't seem to stay awake for too long. Is that normal?"

The Professor, who had been poking and prodding at his grandson's body during his explanation, glances over at him. After reassuring himself that Gary is in fact alright, he studies the brunet quietly before answering him.

"Hmm. Well if he was thrown into the wall by something as strong as a Dragonite, he would have some broken bones and possibly a brain injury from it being rattled around in his skull. Brain injuries will make you sleepy, usually. Add in the rapid damage and rapid healing, his body is probably just struggling to re-adjust itself. He will sleep on and off for the next few days I'm guessing."

Nodding in acknowledgment, Ash turns and grabs his partner's arms. With the Professor's help, he is able to get Gary on his back to carry the brunet upstairs.

After tucking in the unconscious soldier, Ash returns to the lab. He pulls the Rider's sack from his discarded pack.

"Professor? Larvitar and Pikachu found this last night. It's the Rider's. We saw him digging and busting rocks when we got there."

He dumps the contents out on a clear stainless steel table. The Professor pulls on gloves and starts to sort the various gems.

"Let's see. We have a few Thunderstones, Fire Stones and Water Stones. Hmm. I don't know what these clear ones are. I will have to run some tests on them. But some fossilized amber is a rare find indeed. It even has a specimen inside! With any luck, this mosquito could have just consumed a meal and could have ancient DNA inside it. I would love to study this. With your permission of course?"

Ash nods his head absentmindedly as he glances over the pile of evolutionary stones. _Why take this many stones? Plus there is what he said too. None of this makes any sense._

"Professor...The Rider...he said that they weren't the ones who attacked Pallet when we were little...He also knew our names and told me to save Gary because it wasn't his time to die yet."

The older Oak falls silent as his body stiffens. He mechanically sorts the stones on the table in the following silence. His movements almost robotic with how tense his body is.

Noticing the abrupt change in the older man's behavior, Ash looks to the floor. Dread fills the core of his being. "Professor? What really happened that day?" Ash asks slowly.

A weak smile emerged on his face. A large withered hand lands on his shoulder.

"I think it's best that that conversation waits until Gary is better."

Ash nods hesitantly and looks back towards the bag. He turns to leave to take care of the pokemon.

 _What is he hiding?_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Green eyes open and slowly focus on a familiar ceiling. _My room?_ He struggles to sit up. Everything is stiff. Almost as if he had been asleep for a month.His stomach roars in hunger.

Slowly shuffling downstairs, he smells a delicious scent that leads him into the kitchen. A large bowl of spaghetti is on the table. Gramps and his partner are digging in with gusto. An empty plate sits on the table in front of his chair.

Plopping down in the chair, the others freeze and stare at him with wide eyes. He heaps an enormous amount of pasta onto his plate.

"Did you just get up?"

Gary turns towards the raven. His partner's head is tilted to the side in question as he looks Gary over.

"Yeah. I'm starving. How long was I out for? Feels like I've been asleep for freaking forever."

His mouth waters as he sprinkles a large handful of cheese over his pasta. The cheese melts quickly over the steaming sauce coated noodles. Twirling his fork into the pile before him, he shoves it into his mouth and almost moans in pleasure as the different spices and flavors burst over his tongue.

"About three days." Ash responds. "Four if you count the day we flew back when you were in and out."

Gary pauses in shock before shoveling another forkful in his mouth. _Damn. No wonder I'm so hungry._ His eyes close in sheer joy at eating such delicious food.

"This might be the best damn thing I have ever eaten Gramps. Kudos."

A small chuckle emerges from the Professor. His partner stares at the table with a slight blush on his face.

" _I_ wasn't the one who cooked today." His grandfather smugly states.

A full-powered smirk bursts to life on his face. _Perfect._

"Well Ashy-boy. You will make an excellent wife to some lucky man then."

A weak glare is sent his way causing him to chuckle. The raven turns towards the smiling Professor and tries to change the conversation.

"Professor, did you have any luck with the stones and amber?"

Green orbs widen in curiosity. _Of course Ash would have Gramps look into those clear stones. Why is he studying the amber though?_

"I still haven't determined the use of the clear stones. They emit a different pulse of energy than any known evolution stone in any region so I am not sure what it is yet. I will keep looking into that. As far as the amber goes, under a microscope, the specimen's abdomen appears swollen with liquid. My guess, it's blood. With the right instruments, I can extract it and see what pokemon it came from!"

Gary hums in interest, his mouth too full of pasta to talk.

"Gary, do you remember the museum I took you to in Pewter Town for your fourth birthday?"

Green orbs narrows in thought, he stares at the ceiling as he finishes chewing.

"Sort of. They were having some ancient pokemon exhibition or something. Some crazy ass scientist claimed he could revive fossils or some shit but didn't have any to test it on so no one believed him."

His eyes widen and his head whips towards his grandfather. A large grin is on the Professor's face. _No way._

"Gramps, are you gonna send it to the whack job?"

"No, we can't." His partner quickly interrupts whatever his grandfather was going to say.

Two pairs of narrowed eyes lock onto the brown orbs of his partner. The raven fidgets in place. "They will report it to the military if they get a fossil since the League funds their research, like you Professor. It will trace back to us, and we can't afford to be under suspicion now. Not after what happened."

Green eyes narrow in confusion at the cryptic words. A frown takes over his face at the visible flinch that runs through his grandfather's body.

"It's time you tell us what really happened Professor Oak. We deserve to know."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Unlike the first chapter, I am going to do like reverse formatting for throwbacks. So thinking will be in normal text while it is in italics for in the moment action. Just for clarification.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 23 - Story**


	23. Chapter 23 (Arc 2) - Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood, injuries, mental breakdown

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 23 - Story**

Ash levels a steady stare at the Professor. _It's time to talk._

The Professor sighs loudly as he picks at his pasta. His partner stares at him curiously before refilling his plate and digging in once more, struggling slightly with the sling.

"Well, as you know, Pallet is a small town that is rather isolated from the rest of Kanto. The nearest gym is in Viridian, but it is closed most of the year. And it takes a while to get to Cinnabar and Fuchsia no matter what mode of travel you use."

Ash nods absently. _This is all common knowledge. Why tell us this?_

"I doubt you two remember, but the military used to be very small. Mainly used for city gate patrol in big cities. Everywhere else, it was the police force and walls that kept most disturbances at bay. Any major incidents were handled by the nearest gym. That was how the League operated back then. However, everything changed when Pallet was attacked."

The brunet stiffens in his seat, a fork of pasta halfway to his mouth. It's slowly lowered back down in silence. The Professor continues to speak in a soft, controlled tone.

"The attack, in all honesty, came out of nowhere. It was a cloudy night since it was going to rain. Not a surprise with how spring is here. It was well after midnight when the screams started. I didn't even know what was going on until I had townspeople banging on my door pleading for sanctuary."

"With the lab being fortified with high grade metals and anti-weapon defenses, it is nearly impenetrable. It can even withstand a few Hyper Beams before a hole is made. It's all thanks to the League's funding of course. However they do charge me with projects every now and-"

"Professor, we know that already." Ash interrupts quickly to prevent another random tangent.

"Oh right. Of course. Well as soon as I heard what was going on, I sent a few Pidgeys to the nearby towns asking for emergency assistance. Then, I grabbed the pokemon here and went out to defend the town. The only other League licensed trainer we had was out of town to run an errand for me. Your father actually, Ash."

Brown eyes widen as his mouth drops open.

"Wait my dad was here then?! You said he disappeared when I was little!" He yells indignantly.

The older man's eyes narrow slightly at the second interruption. Ash crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the Professor across from him.

"Four is still considered little, Ash. I still have not heard from him since then, and his body was not found among the deceased after so he did technically vanish."

He opens his mouth to retort when his partner cuts him off.

"We can talk about that later. Just finish your story Gramps."

Ash switches his glare to the brunet. _This is important dammit! I could have family left!_

The Professor clears his throat noisily. "Well the rest is all a blur to be honest. There was a lot of smoke and fire by the time I got to the main part of town. All of the attackers were wearing black and were riding on pokemon throughout the streets. That's how they got the name 'Riders' actually. I sent everyone I could find to the lab."

Ash could see the darkness swirling in his partner's eyes forming. _Maybe I should have pushed harder to have this talk before Gary woke up._

"I don't know how long it took before Viridian's military force showed up. I left the Riders to them and went to defend the lab. However, when I got there, it was almost destroyed. The walls had collapsed. All my equipment destroyed. Yet they left my house untouched. It was so odd. They should never have been able to break in."

Ash stole a quick glance at Gary but dropped his gaze to the table before his partner noticed. _That because they were accidently let in. By a child that didn't know any better._

"There were so many bodies and blood...I followed a trail out the back. Everyone left alive had retreated to the edge of the Route 1, into the woods. I gathered everyone in a nearby clearing and set up a defensive perimeter with what pokemon I had left. By the time morning rolled around, the rain had stopped and there was no more smoke. We came back to an empty town. No Riders or military. I sent in my report but didn't hear from them until they came to collect you two for the Academy a few weeks later."

The Professor glances between the two of them silently. He twiddles his thumbs as he stares at the table with a sad look etched into his worn face.

 _Is he serious? That's it?_

"...That's it? What about that was so damn important we had to wait for Gary to wake up to talk about? Besides you hiding the information about my dad from me." Ash asks acidly.

The brunet sits silently next to his grandfather. Waiting for more information before he speaks presumably.

"What are you still hiding from us Gramps?" Gary finally asks after a few minutes of charged silence.

Another sigh is let loose from the Professor. He opens his mouth and hesitates. He closes it again before taking a deep breath. He turns to face his grandson.

"I know Ash hasn't told you this because we talked about this while you were asleep but that Rider you fought? He said that they weren't the ones who attacked Pallet. And I believe he is correct. There were no dragons here, Gary."

Ash stiffens in shock. _That can't be true._ He flinches as Gary stands abruptly. Knocking his chair backwards onto the ground.

"That's a lie! I was attacked by one! I remember. I SAW it! And you just said yourself that the Riders got their name because they were all riding on their pokemon!"

The older Oak reaches out to put a comforting hand on his grandson's arm, but the limb is pulled away before he can make contact.

"Gary, you can ride more than just a flying dragon as I am sure you both know. Pidgeot, Fearow, Charizard, Tauros...there are many pokemon that soldiers and trainers can ride. Tell me exactly what you remember about that attack please."

Fists tighten visibly at the brunet's side, the knuckles a shocking white. Blazing green eyes attempt to burn a hole in the table from the ferocious glare being released. He speaks through tightly gritted teeth.

"I was hiding. Saw a long tail. Followed it in an alley. Saw red eyes. They glowed. I was hit by _something_ , that caused _this."_

The brunet raises his shirt to point to the jagged scar that bisects his torso. Now just a thick white line from years of healing.

"It had huge ass claws, was able to knock a fucking building over. Water evaporated from its skin for fuck's sake! Then it roared and spread its huge ass wings. There was someone on the thing's back and I passed the fuck out. Happy?"

Ash sits in silence glancing between his fuming partner and the silent Professor. The longer the silence continues, the angrier Gary seems to get. Just as the brunet's mouth opens to yell more, the Professor turns back to him.

"Ash, describe the Dragonite you two fought."

Flinching at the glare that is redirected his way. He thinks over the battle that nearly cost his partner his life.

 _Where is he going with this?_

"It was just a normal Dragonite. The only thing different about it was the black armor it was wearing around its torso, head and tail."

The Professor huffs softly and makes a circle with his hand to continue. Ash sighs and leans back in his chair.

"It had light orange scales and long antennae sprouting from the top of its head with a small horn between them. Once the armor melted, its cream underbelly was revealed. Thick arms and legs. And tiny teal wing membranes that shouldn't be strong enough to lift it off the ground let alone make it one of the fastest flyers known. Like I said, a normal Dragonite."

The older man shakes his head slightly and points at his weathered tired eyes.

"What color were its eyes, Ash?"

 _What is that supposed to mean? They're red aren't they?_

Brown eyes focus on his partner as the brunet slowly bends down to pick up his chair to right it back up. He sits down slowly. Green orbs blown wide as blood drains from his handsome face. Leaving a ghostly mask behind.

"Gary?"

Shocked viridian eyes slowly raise and meet his. The brunet is shaking. _What the hell is going on?_

His partner's lips move slightly. He can barely hear that words are escaping from Gary's mouth. "Its eyes...were gray."

Ash freezes in shock. He quickly turns to a stone faced Professor. _Then Professor Oak was right? But if there were no dragons, then it wasn't the Dragon Riders. Is there another group calling themselves the Riders? What attacked Gary?_

 _Just what the hell is going on? Everything we thought to be true is falling apart around us. And there is nothing we can do to stop it._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _The beast's large gray eyes lock onto him. A white light begins to form inside the dragon's open maw. Hyper Beam._

 _Gray. Dragonite's eyes are gray._

"Its eyes...were gray."

 _A pair of eyes glow red from the firelight across the street. They narrow. A bright glow. Pain._

"No. This is impossible. It WAS a dragon! It had to be!"

Gary stands and rushes toward the lab. He locks onto the giant monitor on the wall behind the main computer. Running towards the device, he pulls up Professor Oak's files on Kanto's pokemon. He can hear echoing voices calling his name but he finds himself not caring at all, focusing on the task before him.

Scrolling to the bottom he sees gray eyes stare back at him. _No...no! The data is wrong, it has to be. My eyes were playing tricks on me. They were red. They have to be._

He falls to his knees. He can't look away from the giant gray eyes staring down at him. Noises are muffled. All he can hear is the rapid pounding of his heart. He flinches at the hand that gently lands on his shoulder.

Turning around, he pulls the butterfly knife out of his pocket and levels it at the enemy trying to attack him. A black haired man stares at him with hands raised in the air. _Why does he look sad? Where's the dragon? What is going on?_

He looks around frantically. He recognizes nothing. His breath comes out in small gasps. _There should be smoke and broken machines._

 _What's going on? Am I being attacked again?_

A throbbing pain runs through his chest. Falling to the ground with a cry of pain, he wraps his arms around his torso. Tears fall from his eyes. Throat constricts from the smoke.

 _I can't breathe._

Feeling hands on him once more, he curls in on himself to avoid more injuries. A sharp pain causes him to raise his head. A withered hand is slowly pulling away an empty needle.

His eyes widen in horror. He crawls backwards on his hands. Black invades his vision.

 _No! Not again. I don't want to go back there again!_

The last thing he feels is two drops of liquid fall on his face.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: I can't say I have ever had a mental breakdown quite like that so it was hard to write. Hopefully it came out ok.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 24 - Hospital**


	24. Chapter 24 (Arc 2) - Hospital

AN: So my betas are bio majors. One works in a lab and the other is in pharmacy school now but worked in a hospital for a year. Both of their knowledge is necessary for this fic if you guys hadn't figured that out yet. You will in this chapter and the next one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, injuries, mystery, medical stuff

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 24 - Hospital**

Professor Oak gently removes the needle from his partner's arm. Wiping the tears from his face, he carefully picks Gary up and drags him to a nearby chair. He dries the liquid that fell on the brunet's face.

"Professor...What just happened?"

Hearing a sigh, Ash turns to look behind him. Sad black eyes stare at Gary.

"I don't know Ash. It appears that he had some sort of mental breakdown. He was acting as if he was being attacked by something. He didn't seem to recognize us either...It might have something to do with whatever injury his brain sustained from being thrown by Dragonite as well as the shock of finding out the Dragon Riders weren't the ones who attacked him when he was younger. His psyche just couldn't handle that everything he trained for and struggled against was a lie."

Ash carefully moves the brown hair off of the slumbering face before him. _What happened Gary? You are the strongest person I know. What caused you to break down like this?_

"Will he be okay once he wakes up?" He asks tentatively.

The slight hope that had built in his body falls at the silence that greets his question. Several minutes pass as they watch the drugged man sitting slumped in a chair against the wall of the lab.

"I don't know...We will have to wait until he wakes up. The tranquilizer was strong enough to knock him out quickly, but it was a low dose so he will wake up soon."

Ash nods slowly. _Please be ok. I can't do this on my own. You are my partner. Partners stick together._ Brown eyes glance around the room before landing on the wall monitor.

Approaching the computer, he backtracks to the pictures of all the Kanto pokemon. He can see some have red eyes while others have brown or blue. _I never really thought about the eye color of specific pokemon before._

"Professor, is there a way to filter out pokemon who have red eyes?"

He turns to the old man next to him. The Professor is rubbing his chin thoughtfully staring at the dozens of pictures before him. Ash steps out of the way to allow the professor access.

Pictures disappear one by one after the Professor enters a few lines of code. About 30 pokemon remain. _This many of them have red eyes?_

"Hmm interesting. None of them are flyers though…" Professor Oak muses. "I wonder if the red eyes that Gary saw were actually a pokemon riding on a regular flyer. That would explain the large wings since Dragonite's wings are so small... Plus since Gary was injured and it was raining, there is a chance he couldn't see clearly enough to distinguish the eyes of the rider and the flyer."

Ash nods absentmindedly as he runs through the list that's left on the monitor.

"In that case Professor, we can rule out any extinct pokemon, any too large to ride on the back of a flyer, or those unable to hold on...and any that can at least fly or float on their own."

After a few more clicks of a keyboard, less than 10 pokemon remain. _This is still too many. We won't be able to narrow this down._

Hearing a squeak at his feet, he looks down to see Pikachu pointing towards a ball on his belt. He automatically recognizes the dark swirl he used to mark his ghost pokemon's ball.

 _Haunter? What about him?_

He watches in some amusement as the electric pokemon makes a funny face to imitate Haunter using one of his attacks. Brown eyes widen as he quickly looks back at the screen. His mind racing as he makes the connection that his small companion had already made.

 _Haunter glows red whenever he uses a special attack._

"Professor, Haunter glows red whenever he uses a special attack. What if other pokemon eyes also glow when they use a special move? Gary said the eyes glowed before it attacked him."

Professor Oak looks at him curiously before examining the screen again.

"That's a good theory Ash, but Gary was hit by a physical blow not a special one. A special attack won't leave such a large scar like that. It honestly looks like he was cut by a blade instead of a talon."

Ash can feel the anger rising within him. _Pokemon or trainer, it doesn't matter. If they were riding on a flyer, they had to have some form of training. Why attack a defenseless little four year old?_

Hearing a low groan behind him, he turns and darts towards Gary's side. He stands a few steps away just in case the brunet sub-consciously attacks him again. Silently watching for any form of violence, he waits for his partner to notice him.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Green eyes struggle to open. Every limb feels as if they are being weighed down by sand. _I haven't felt this bad since hell week before finals. The week where we had to push past all of our limits to try to absorb every little thing we ever learned at the Academy._

Bright lights blind his sensitive eyes. Groaning in pain, he opens them again. Blinking in confusion at his surroundings, he scans the lab and jumps at the close proximity of a familiar raven.

"What the hell Ashy-boy? Trying to give me a heart attack?"

His eyes narrow in confusion at the overjoyed look that consumes Ash's face.

"You know who I am?"

Gary snorts in amusement and rolls his eyes. _Is he really being serious right now?_

"How could I possibly forget the absolute weirdness that you are somehow made of Ashy-boy? Now help me up. I feel like I just tried wrestling a Machoke again."

Taking the offered hand, his partner pulls him up. His legs buckle under him but a strong arm around his waist stops him from face planting into the concrete floor. A worried look on the raven's face causes him to roll his eyes once more as he regains his balance.

"Guess the tranquilizer hasn't worn off yet. Maybe I should just take you upstairs." Ash mutters as he slowly leads Gary towards the door leading to the rest of the house.

 _Wait. WHAT?_

" _Geez_ Ashy-boy. A tranq? Really? That's why I feel so shitty? You know, if you wanted to get me into bed so badly, you could have just asked. No need for drugs."

He smirks at the ferocious blush that blooms on the raven's face. _So easy._ A glare is sent his way, but its intensity is diminished since his face looks like a Cheri Berry.

"Not funny. You were freaking out and almost attacked me. Professor Oak had no choice but to knock you out before you hurt us or yourself."

Green eyes widen in shock. _I almost hurt them?!_

"What the fuck?! I would never attack you or Gramps! Don't fuck with me!"

"Gary."

At the stern voice of his grandfather, he pauses and turns toward the older man.

"What's the last thing you remember before you fell asleep?"

He crosses his arms over his chest at the odd question. He looks up towards the ceiling as he tries to recall the recent events.

 _We were talking about the attack on Pallet. How it was the Riders but wasn't the Riders. Dragonite's eyes are gray…_

Glancing quickly at the monitor on the wall, he sees pictures of various pokemon. Dragonite isn't on the screen.

"We were talking about the attack. I still don't understand how it wasn't the Dragon Riders since they were riding on pokemon. I ran in here after I remembered Dragonite's eyes are gray and looked it up from your files to double check...after that it's just kind of fuzzy and black."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turns to find Gramps next to him. Dark eyes full of sadness and worry.

"I have a theory that you had some form of a mental breakdown from shock of what you discovered and trauma from the blow Dragonite dealt you. I am not sure if it will happen again or not, so I suggest swinging by the hospital in Pewter. They have a renowned neurologist there. That will also be a good reason to leave to check out the Museum without the military becoming suspicious, since they know about the injury."

Gary remains silent at the explanation. _What if this happens again? I could seriously end up killing Gramps or Ash. I can't let that happen. I need to get this under control._

He nods in agreement before turning to go gather his equipment. Ash stops him with a hand on his torso as he walks by him.

"Are you sure about this Gary? If the doctor rules that you are no longer fit to be a soldier, you will be discharged from the military...I want you to get better no matter what, but I know how important revenge is to you…"

His eyes lock with chocolate ones. He tightens his jaw as he observes his partner. _I won't hurt him. Not anymore._

"Together. We will get revenge together whether we are in the military or not. I won't risk hurting you or Gramps. You two are the only family I have left. I can't lose either of you. I won't survive that."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

They leave at sunrise the next morning after calling in that they were going to the hospital. Ash is surprised the higher ups agreed so readily to the sudden trip. _Were they expecting it? Jessie did report that he might have a brain injury…_

They land outside the hospital just after lunch. The neurologist is waiting for them inside and quickly takes them upstairs to his lab. Ash is left to wait helplessly in the hall as Gary is led away into a restricted access room.

He sits in a nearby chair with Pikachu in his lap. They both watch the door hoping that the brunet will emerge with good news soon.

Hours pass with no word on Gary's condition. The floor is silent. He has only seen a few nurses walk by the entire time he has been here.

Ash has resorted to pacing up and down the corridor when he can't sit any longer. _How long does it take to run a few tests? The sun is setting already._

The swoosh of automatic doors opening cause his head to jerk up. A tired brunet and the doctor stroll down the hallway towards him. The doctor stops before him but Gary sits in the chair to his left.

"Mr. Ketchum, based on Mr. Oak's frequent headaches, bouts of lethargy, memory difficulty and muscle weakness, I concluded that the trauma he sustained to his head caused minor cerebral edema, or increased fluid collection within the brain tissue. The excess fluid is increasing the intracranial pressure or ICP."

Brown eyes widen at the doctor's words. _That sounds really serious._ Red light from a pokeball opening flashes to his left but Ash keeps his eyes trained on the doctor as he continues to speak.

"My theory was confirmed by a MRI. Most minor cases usually resolve themselves within a few days but in Mr. Oak's case, the ICP had only diminished slightly. My guess is that it was very high before, but the medicine your fellow soldier made saved him from any possible permanent damage to his brain. I performed a ventriculostomy and drained the excess liquid from the affected area. Chansey healed him right up after that, which I am sure you are familiar with."

Ash crosses his arms over his chest. Feeling a pressure on his hip, he looks down to see Gary resting his head against side. Green eyes hidden beneath his eyelids. Eevee is sitting on his lap curled into his stomach. He is petting her gently. _All of his pokemon must be really worried. They haven't had a chance to see him since Grampa Canyon._

"So he is alright now? No more episodes of confusion or tiredness or anything like that?"

"Chansey reduced most of the recovery time with her Heal Pulse. He will be fine after a good rest. He will probably have a headache for a few days though. I do suggest that you two don't take any dangerous missions for a while that may result in more injury which I will pass along in my report to the League. While you can easily be healed by Chansey, it will still cause a strain on your bodies. You need time to recover from that."

With a nod at him, the doctor turns and returns to his lab. Ash helps Gary to his feet. They slowly make their way to the Pokemon Center for some much needed rest.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: I couldn't help it. There's no way he would have gotten through that battle with at least this. Honestly probs should have died but we can't have that can we!

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 25 - Infiltration**


	25. Chapter 25 (Arc 2) - Infiltration

AN: This chapter has a bit of science and lab stuff in it so for any science nerds out there like me, hopefully you enjoy it. If I haven't explained it well enough for anyone, let me know and I will try adding some more details.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, science stuff, don't try this at home!

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 25 - Infiltration**

A shrill beeping arouses him from his slumber. Glancing to his right, Gary sees his partner quickly turn the alarm off and stealthily try to get changed in the dark. He fails.

"Ash, what are you doing?"

The shadow freezes and slowly turns to face him. Gary can't see his expression in the little light in the room but he can easily imagine the guilty look on Ash's face for getting caught.

"Gary, go back to sleep. You need to rest. I'm going to go check the Museum out real quick."

Snorting softly, Gary slowly gets up and stretches his tired body. He crosses his arms over his chest. Ready to protest.

"I'm fine. I'm tired of sleeping. Plus, you have never been there before right? You don't know where that researcher's office is or what his supposed machine looks like. You need my help."

With a quiet sigh, the raven turns on the light and motions towards Gary's equipment with a resigned motion.

Smirking in victory, Gary quickly gets ready. Since this is a stealth mission, they decide to leave their packs, rifles and swords in the room. Armed only with their knives, Beretta's and pokemon on their belt, the duo slip out the window and into the night.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

It takes them a good 15 minutes to get to the museum since they have to avoid the streetlights. Thankfully, no one is awake at 2 AM, so they haven't been spotted yet. If they even knew how to spot trained soldiers in stealth mode.

Gary keeps watch as his partner disengages the security system and picks the lock of the side door to the Museum. Once the door is opened, he takes the lead and heads towards the back of the building. Ash again stoops to pick another lock. Between the two of them, he was always better at dismantling security.

The duo quickly search the lab before them. Once he determines that they are alone and there are no cameras, Gary pulls out his flashlight and heads over to the large desk to his left. He begins to look through files as Ash wanders around looking at the equipment.

 _Based on this data, he still hasn't had a successful trial yet. All of the fossilized eggs show no response of life no matter what changes to the equipment are made. The researcher insists that the data is correct and they should be revived though. Hmm._

Gary is pulled from his thoughts by a low whistle. Looking up, he sees Ash motioning him over to a case across the room. He joins his partner and shines the light into the glass box.

Four large eggs sit on cushions. A page from some old book in front of each one. Each page has a picture of the egg as well as stats on the extinct pokemon.

 _Hmm. If the egg is fossilized then the DNA would have degraded a long time ago. If we are able to somehow get functional DNA, we could insert it into the egg while it is in the machine. That might jumpstart the process._

Green eyes widen as Gary reaches into his pocket and pulls out the piece of amber he put in there earlier. _Gramps did say that he would be able to tell what pokemon it came from if he was able to extract the liquid. That means it has DNA right? The fossilized tree sap must have preserved it._

"Ash look for a drill that has a very thin drill bit, a pipet and pipet bulb."

"What the hell is a pipet?"

Gary sighs as he scans the equipment throughout the lab. _One would think that Ash would know basic lab equipment after living with a Professor for a while. Guess not._

"Just look for the drill."

Opening a drawer, he finds an assortment of glass sticks that have a small glass container in the middle. _Gotcha._ Pulling out the thinnest one he can find, he grabs a small rubber balloon-like object and attaches it to the larger end of the pipet. _Done._

Hearing a whirring noise behind him, Gary quickly turns around to see Ash playing with the drill. Rolling his eyes at his ridiculous partner, he takes the drill from him and examines the bit on the end. _That should work._

He walks towards a clean lab counter. Placing the amber in front of him, he carefully places the fragile pipet next to it. Motioning for Ash to take his flashlight, the raven grabs it and stands on the other side of the counter to provide light.

Grabbing a squirt bottle, paper towels and a stand up magnifying glass, he places them nearby and takes a deep breath. _Let's do this._

He sets the amber on the paper towel and lines the drill up with the insect's abdomen. He starts the drill at the lowest possible speed and begins to drill into the amber. A high pitch squealing emanates from the contact point. He flinches at the noise.

Gary slowly pressed down into the fossil. As soon as there is enough debris to hinder his sight of the trapped mosquito, he removes the drill and cleans the drill and surface with the squirt bottle.

It takes several minutes to reach the middle of the orange fossil. He pulls the magnifying glass towards him to see how much further he has to go. _I can't go in too far or I will destroy the DNA._

Seeing a small movement in the liquid in the bug's abdomen, he pulls the drill out and grabs the pipet. He carefully inserts the glass pipet into the small hole after squeezing the balloon to create a small vacuum in the tube. Upon reaching the fluid, he slowly releases the balloon, sucking the liquid into the small container in the middle of the tube.

Glancing up in triumph, he matches the wide grin on his partner's face.

"Now what?" Ash asks. His voice breathy in his excitement.

 _Hmm. I think Gramps used to say there was a few steps to compare DNA but that we need to purify it first...But if this researcher is working with fossils, he may have a machine that does everything for us._

Placing the pipet on the counter, he examines the various pieces of equipment. He sees a "DNA Comparison" machine next to the largest machine. _Perfect._

Switching on the machine, he follows the prompts on the screen in front of him. Grabbing the pipet, he deposits the liquid into a small disposable plastic well sticking out from the machine. Pressing the "Start" button, the well is sucked into the machine. It hums gently.

Minutes pass in silence as they wait for the machine to finish processing the DNA. _Ash is wandering around the room again. He better not break anything._

"Ash while we wait, start wiping everything down. We don't them to find our prints."

Ash nods silently and begins wiping down the counter and puts the drill away. Gary wraps the pipet in a paper towel steps on it. He throws the broken pieces in the glass disposal bin. _They won't be able to find enough leftover DNA from just the pieces._

By the time he finished wiping the DNA machine down, it beeps and prints out a sheet of paper. Green eyes widen at the name of the pokemon that the DNA came from. _Aerodactyl._

"Ash...it's an Aerodactyl."

The raven freezes in shock. Gary quickly removes the sample well from the DNA machine and places it in the sample injection unit of the "Fossil Revival" machine. He then opens the glass case and removes the Aerodactyl egg. He places the large purple/gray egg in the egg housing unit of the machine. _I really hope this works and doesn't just blow up or something._

He starts the machine. A flurry of alarms begin to go off. The duo stare at each other in shock as they quickly clean up any remaining evidence that they were there. Gary puts the amber back in his pocket.

He can hear sirens in the distance. _Fuck. The security system must have kicked back on. I didn't realize we were in here that long._ Ash is already by the door ready to go at moment's notice. Gary glances impatiently at the machine in front of him.

 _We can't leave the egg here. Not after we tampered with it. We have to take it with us._

Thankfully, the machine beeps several seconds later and opens. He grabs the steaming egg and DNA well and bolts for the exit with Ash on his heels. They quickly exit the museum avoiding any cameras and head for an alley across the street.

They watch in silence as two police cars pull up in front of the museum. The officers head inside with weapons drawn. The duo silently make their way back into the Pokemon Center, keeping to the shadows as much as possible.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

"Are we clear?"

His partner nods. They slip in through the window. Closing the curtains, the raven turns on the light before he changes to get back into bed.

"We cleaned everything and I also wiped the door handles. They will have no idea we were the ones there."

Gary nods as the egg in his lap begins to shake. Green eyes widen. _It actually worked? And it's hatching already? How?_

Cracks appear on the surface of the egg. Gary places the egg on the sheets next to him. A piece falls off revealing a small white eye staring at him. A muffled shriek comes from the egg.

Gary quickly covers the egg with a blanket. _Fuck it's going to wake everyone up!_ Glancing around quickly he sees a few leftover pieces of fruit sitting on a plate on the other side of the room.

Motioning to the fruit, Ash quickly stands up and grabs the tray before handing it over. Gary flinches as he feels sharp teeth trying to bite through the blanket and his Kevlar shirt. The blanket muffles another shriek.

Gary starts to quietly shush the newly hatched pokemon. It stills at the sound of his voice. Lifting the blanket slowly, the small pokemon cowers away from him. It looks around the room with terror in its eyes and tries to hide under the blanket once more.

"It's alright. We won't hurt you." He coos softly at the baby pokemon. "I bet you are hungry huh? How about some fruit?"

Gary offers a piece of fruit to the fossil pokemon. He remains still as it slowly crawls forward and sniffs his hand. It quickly grabs the fruit and swallows it whole. It sniffs his hand for more and looks back up at him.

With a smile on his face, Gary offers another piece of fruit but holds it closer to his body. Aerodactyl crawls into his lap to get at the tasty treat.

He places the remaining two pieces of fruit on his lap to distract the pokemon as he reaches for an empty pokeball. He touches the middle button as soon as the creature finishes his meal causing it to be sucked inside in a flash of light. He smirks once it stops rolling.

"Gramps is gonna freak out once he finds out I revived a fossilized pokemon."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 26 - Dress**


	26. Chapter 26 (Arc 2) - Dress

AN: I couldn't help it. I just had to write this chapter and was laughing the entire time I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, my awful sense of humor, innuendos

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 26 - Dress**

A sharp series of rings alerts the duo to a call coming through on their comms set. With a quick glance towards the sleepy brunet on top of his Fearow, Ash answers the call.

Giving the proper identification, he waits anxiously for the Commander to disclose why he contacted them.

"I received the report from Pewter's neurologist. I have a mission that needs an Alpha Team but all others are currently occupied. It's an undercover, information gathering assignment. No engagement. Oak will be able to handle it. Details will be sent later." The Commander's stern voice echoes through the comms unit. Clearly not in any mood to mince words or waste time.

"Understood, sir."

He is about to hang up when a small sound alerts him that the Commander is still on the line.

"Commander?"

A few more beats of silence.

"We received a local police report about a break in at the Museum in Pewter. There is no evidence tying anyone to the scene, yet the sensors indicate someone was there and something was stolen. Do you have any input on the matter?"

Ash's pulse skyrockets as the Commander speaks. He sends a terrified glance towards his now alert partner who moves his wrist in a circle to signal him to continue talking.

"No sir...we went back to the Pokemon Center after the hospital to get some rest. Gary was out cold for the rest of the night, but the sirens woke me up. I didn't feel the need to check the situation thinking it was only a local police matter."

Silence greets his explanation. He begins to fidget. _Did he buy it? What if they found a print or something we missed during the quick clean-up?_

"Understood."

The line disconnects with a click. With a shaky sigh, Ash presses the radio button to get back in contact with the brunet. Silence. All he can hear is the wing beats of their flyers and the air streaming by them.

"Do you think he bought it?" He asks after several minutes of tense silence.

"I don't know Ash. We will find out eventually. We should focus on this undercover mission now."

With a nod, they finish their flight in silence.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Needless to say, Gramps was freaking out. The old man immediately began fussing over him as soon as they landed. Asking questions on how the check-up went and what the doctor said.

Gary finally escaped into the house by claiming he needed to sit down due to the flight wearing him out. Once they were all seated in the living room, Ash gave a detailed report of the happenings at the hospital as well as their trek to the Museum before he took over.

"Gramps, they've never had a successful experiment. I think it was because any DNA that was inside the eggs was too degraded to use as a jumpstart for the revival process. I was able to extract the DNA from the amber and identified it as Aerodactyl DNA with a machine they have there. I combined that with a fossilized Aerodactyl egg they had there but the alarms went off as soon as the revival machine was activated. We high-tailed it out of there to avoid the police."

The intrigued look that was on the old man's face during his explanation quickly turns into a frown as he finishes speaking. A long sigh is released as dark eyes are drawn to the ceiling.

"Well that's a shame then. I had hopes that the amber would be revived if you went, but I guess we can't do the impossible after all...I was hoping to study it too."

Gary smirks at the pout that forms on the Professor's face. _He thinks we weren't able to do it? You should really have more faith in us Gramps._

Stealthily pulling the small pokeball from his belt, he releases the fossil pokemon onto the table in front of him. It lets out a shrill screech causing the professor to jump and almost fall out of his chair. He chuckles at his successful prank.

Another shriek from the confused baby Aerodactyl breaks the Professor from his shocked stare. He immediately pulls his ever-present notebook out and frantically begins taking notes as the gray pokemon sniffs the table and staggers around on its stubby little legs.

"You actually did it?! I can't believe my eyes right now. How quickly did he hatch? Have you fed him yet? Can he fly? How about-"

"Gramps!" Gary interrupts, "One at a time. He hatched as soon as we made it back to the Pokemon Center. He ate some fruit we had in the room but I don't know if he can fly yet. I have a present for you though…"

He trails off as he slowly stands to dig through his pack he left against the wall. Pulling out a plastic bag, he hands it off to the Professor. Dark eyes widen as he looks inside and pulls out fragments of Aerodactyl's leftover egg shell. Gary also hands him the remainder of the amber as well as the plastic well that held Aerodactyl's DNA.

The Professor stands to take his new treasures to the lab. Lab coat billowing behind him, he quickly walks away already muttering theories and numbers to himself. Also standing, he stretches slowing feeling his bones crack in release. He picks up the sleepy rock flyer and shuffles towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. Let me know when the mission details are in."

An affirmative grunt is all he hears from his partner who is busy pampering the electric rodent in his lap with a belly scratch. Upon reaching his room, he curls up into a blanket cocoon with his newest pokemon tucked into his side already sleeping. He falls asleep quickly.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

He awakens a few hours later to a rumbling noise and empty stomach. Rolling out of bed, he picks up the still slumbering Aerodactyl and makes his way downstairs. He sees Ash talking on the comms set as he digs through a large box on the kitchen table. Barely contained fury registers on the raven's face. _What's got him in such a bad mood?_

Too lazy to pull the comms set from his pocket, he sets the now awake pokemon on the counter and places a few pieces of fruit in front of it. He smiles at the happy caw it releases as it eats the treat in front of it. _I hope he can eat pokemon food too. It will be easier to feed him that way._ Gary finishes making a large sandwich and sits down across from the raven.

"-but sir. You can't seriously expect me to go along with this? It's not like I'm some weak little twig. Everyone will be able to see through it right away. With the event going on, I can just go as myself and-"

His partner is cut off once more by the voice on the other end of the line. Gary sends a confused glance his way but Ash avoids meeting his gaze. _What the hell is he being asked to do?_

"Yes sir." Ash ends the call speaking through his teeth. Brown eyes glare at the table in front of him. Corded arms crossing over his chest as the raven fumes silently.

"What pissed you off so bad Ashy-boy? Who called?"

Brown eyes glance his way but quickly look away. A small blush forming on his partner's face. Whether from anger or embarrassment, Gary can't tell.

"Got the mission details a while ago. Apparently there is suspected pokemon and weapons trafficking aboard the S.S. Anne. The Vermillion police have stopped the vessel multiple times already but found no evidence of illegal activity beside the fact that the ship sits lower in the water at certain times as if there was a large load onboard. They believe that items are being put on and removed while the ship is at sea and they requested the military for assistance since their jurisdiction doesn't extend that far."

"We have to go undercover and search the ship for any illegal activities as well as any suspicious guests but we are only to record evidence and not to engage in order to protect the passengers on board. The ship leaves tomorrow afternoon so we have to leave at dawn."

Gary nods as he finishes his meal. _Seems pretty standard to me. What pissed him off then?_

"Sooo what's with the bad mood? And the box?"

If looks could kill, Gary is pretty sure the box would be on fire based on the furious glare Ash is sending its way.

"A Pidgey just landed carrying some supplies a few minutes before you woke up. Apparently the Commander is a sadistic asshole."

 _Well that's nothing new._

Curiosity sparked, Gary pulls the box towards him. Civilian clothing, fake trainer I.D.s, attachable holsters to go under the clothes, duffle bags and a large box of pokemon food greet his gaze. Green eyes narrow as a silky blue material brushes his fingers. Pulling the fabric out, he stares in confusion at the dark blue dress hanging from his fingertips. Glancing in bewilderment back into the box, he sees matching shoes, a purse, wig and various other woman's clothes.

 _What the fuck?_

Seeing the blush bloom deeper on his partner's face, green eyes widen in astonishment. Gary nearly falls off his chair as a fit of uncontrollable laughter overtakes him. Brown eyes glare at him but do nothing to stop his amusement.

"The Commander...He wants...you to be a girl?!" Gary asks in between guffaws. _This is the most perfect thing ever!_ An image of Ash in the dress with the long hair wig flashes behind his eyes. His lean body practically bulging the material out in all of the wrong places. The raven stumbling as he walks in the high heels.

Gary's abs start to burn from how hard he's laughing.

The raven mumbles something as he sinks further into his chair. Gary takes a deep breath to control himself so he can question his partner. "What was that princess?"

A large smirk forms on his face at the embarrassment and anger just _oozes_ from his raven-haired partner. He leans back as Ash quickly stands and digs through the box. The raven tosses a small clear plastic bag containing two shiny metallic rings on the table before sitting back down with a huff.

"We have to be newlyweds." Ash mumbles slightly louder this time causing Gary to actually fall off his chair due to his new bout of laughter.

Professor Oak strolls in and Gary makes sure to interrupt whatever his partner is about to say.

"Ash and I are married."

He chuckles once more at the shocked look in his grandfather's dark eyes as Ash sputters to explain about the undercover mission. He slowly climbs back into his chair as his laughter slowly dies down. Stretching slightly to ease the burn in his abs, he smiles at his "new wife" who is still glaring at him.

"As I was trying to explain to the Commander, the S.S. Anne is having an event now where LGBT couples get a half-off discount due to some couple having a wedding while on board. So I don't have to dress up as a fucking girl!"

The Professor calmly places a hand on the upset raven's shoulder.

"If that is true, why are you so upset then?"

Uneasy silence follows the innocent question. Brown eyes narrow at him.

"According to the Commander, the decision is up to this asshole since he scored higher and is in command of our unit who I _know_ won't let me, just for the sheer enjoyment of watching me suffer."

Gary leans back in his chair with a his infamous smirk firmly in place. Green eyes lock with brown as a battle of wills ensues.

" _Honey_ , you should know me better than that by now. Of course I will let you dress how you want. Compromise is the cornerstone of a successful marriage after all." Sarcasm leaks from every word that pours out of Gary's mouth in his amusement.

Ash quickly stands and stomps outside with the girly clothes in hand, apparently having reached the limit of his teasing. Grabbing Aerodactyl off the counter, he saunters outside to see Ash directing Charizard to burn the pile of discarded clothes on the ground. His other pokemon gather around him to stare curiously at their trainer.

 _Bummer. I would have liked to see him at least try it on._

Releasing the rest of his pokemon, he quickly assures them that he is alright. But they are distracted by the newest pokemon in his arms. He sets Aerodactyl down for them to bond as he joins his grandfather by the door.

"Gary this is still a mission, so you can't tease Ash like that. He can only handle so much and, knowing him, he will retaliate after a certain point."

Gary scoffs as he watches Ash's pokemon wander over to meet the fossil pokemon.

"I know that Gramps. I will be the _perfect loving husband_ tomorrow."

Ash walks over to join them, looking extremely satisfied after burning the clothes. Seeing the annoyed look on the Professor's face, Gary continues quickly.

"I will play nice! I promise. But we have another problem on our hands. Normal trainers don't collar their pokemon and usually only carry six. Since you haven't found a way to remove the active collars safely yet, I will only have Eevee with me. We can't risk bringing Aerodactyl or the starters with us either in case we get asked too many questions."

Silence greets his explanation. Feeling a pressure on his arm, he looks down to see two pokeballs in his partner's hands. Meeting brown eyes, he tilts his head in confusion.

"We can share my pokemon. Only Tauros has a shock collar so we can at least split the six I have left since I can't bring Pikachu or Charizard."

Nodding slowly, he looks at the three balls. He stares at the strange shapes his partner drew on each ball to differentiate them. _The first one is just a circle and the second is a square with lines? Ash can't draw for shit. Which pokemon are these?_

Hearing an enraged squeak, Gary quickly glances up to see Ash talking to his pokemon. Pikachu, Tauros and Charizard look pissed that they can't come and the raven is trying his best to calm them down.

 _Guess I better talk to mine too. Ugh._

Releasing a sharp whistle, his pokemon quickly gather back up around him. Aerodactyl crawls after them once he realizes that the others darted away at the sharp noise. It crawls towards him and tugs on his pants with its hooked wing until he bends down to pick him up. He places the flyer on his shoulder where it perches content.

"We have a mission, but I can't take any of you because of the shock collars. We have to go undercover, and the collars will give us away as military personnel. Since we don't have a way to remove the collars yet, I can only take Eevee."

He quickly holds his hands out at the outcry from his pokemon. _They must still be worried. Makes sense since they haven't seen me in so long._

"I will have some of Ash's pokemon too so don't worry. I'll be fine. It's just information gathering anyway. We won't be engaging any bad guys. Alright?"

Glares meet his quick explanation but at least they weren't growling anymore. Looking over to his partner, he sees him walking forward with collarless Kingler and Primeape. _Ahhh a bubble and a fist. That makes sense now._

"They have agreed to follow any orders you give for the mission Gary. Take care of them for me."

He nods in response and bends to remove the deactivated collar from Eevee's neck. It clicks off easily. He passes it to his grandfather for safe keeping. She shakes her head slightly to fluff up the patted down fur.

Carefully lifting the perching flyer, he places him in his lap once he sits down in the grass. The pokemon slowly wander back to their training. Aerodactyl watches briefly before crawling over to play with Larvitar and his Kevlar ball.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Dressed in black jeans, black converse, purple t-shirt, black jacket, military belt minus the extra pockets, and his necklace, he strolls outside with a piece of toast in his mouth. Eevee trots at his feet. He walks up to the raven standing next to Pidgeot and passes another piece of toast to him. Two large black duffel bags are at his partner's feet.

Ash is dressed similar to him. Blue jeans with extra pockets, white t-shirt, black and yellow jacket, his black hat and black and orange gym shoes. He quickly recalls Kingler, Primeape and Eevee and place them on his belt. Ash follows suit with Lapras, Haunter and Larvitar.

His partner jumps onto his flyer and scoots as far forward as he can safely go. Gary climbs up behind him and slides his arms around Ash's tapered waist. Pidgeot spreads her wings and lifts off the ground. Grabbing the duffel bags off the ground, she lifts higher and turns North-East.

 _Here we go again._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Props to xXSakuraBlossomsXx for the mission idea! I am going to have so much fun with this.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 27 - Undercover**


	27. Chapter 27 (Arc 2) - Undercover

AN: For realz though, are you guys actually enjoying the story? I am getting good feedback from a few peeps but no constructive criticism or anything like that so I am a bit wary. I honestly don't think I write _that_ well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, alcohol, sexual innuendos

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 27 - Undercover**

With Vermillion in sight, Gary reaches down to pull the two rings from his pocket. Sliding the larger one on his left ring finger, he grabs his partner's hand to put the smaller ring on his matching finger. He smirks as the raven stiffens against him. Leaning forward, he whispers in the raven's ear.

"I do."

He chuckles at the hard smack directed at his thigh. Staring at the shining black and silver on their hands, he can't help but marvel at the two pieces of metal. _For just props, they are very well done and fit perfectly. I wonder how they know our ring sizes…_

Both rings were quite simple in design. They appear to be made of steel. Various black bands wrap around the center of each ring. Ash's ring has a small ruby embedded in the middle of the black band, flush with the outer edge, since he is wearing the female version.

It strangely suits him.

With a flurry of wing beats, Pidgeot lands on the pier. To their left, the hulking body of the S.S. Anne looms above them. He can already make out various people wandering around on the main deck high above them. He jumps down from the flyer and offers a hand towards his partner. With a slight glare, Ash takes his hand as he jumps down. Gary offers a small smirk in return.

 _Come on Ashy-boy. We have to be in character already._

Slinging his duffle over his shoulder, he waits patiently as Ash recalls Pidgeot and picks up his own bag. Taking the tan hand into his own, he smirks at the small blush that forms on the raven's face. _Well at least that particular habit of his will play in our favor._

The duo make their way to the bridge where a small line has already formed. Gary digs the tickets and their fake trainer ID's out from his pocket. A perky brunette sitting at a foldable table greets them in front of the plank. A laptop sits in front of her on the table with boxes of folders taking up the remainder of the space as well as the ground behind her.

"Welcome to the S.S. Anne! Tickets and identification please."

With a charming smile in place, Gary hands over their tickets and ID's. She smiles back and looks down to enter their information in the computer.

"Are you with the wedding?"

Gary quickly shakes his head and lifts his hands showing his ring as well as Ash's whose hand is still trapped in his grip. He smiles wider.

"Honeymoon actually. We had our own wedding last week."

The woman stood up to shake both of their hands offering them congratulations. Gary smiles at the redness on his partner's face. _Cute._

"Well that explains why you two booked one of the Honeymoon Suites! Here's the packet with information on the S.S. Anne and all the events that will be happening over the next week. Your room keys are inside as well. Enjoy your voyage Mr. and Mr. Aspen! And don't worry about any noise. All the Honeymoon Suites are soundproof."

The woman winks at them. Gary smirks at the gesture and the confused look on his partner's face. He takes the folder and ID's back before they make their way onto the ship. They shake hands with the portly Captain and various other ship workers as they make their way across the deck. He catalogs every little detail he can without looking overly suspicious.

 _Most of the sailors here look like thugs to be honest. No wonder the police were so suspicious. They are certainly playing the roughness factor down well with all these fake, cheery smiles though. I almost believe them._

Following the signs towards their floor, they take various sets of stairs and elevators all around the ship. He tries to keep a mental picture of the ship as they wander around trying to find their room. Green eyes appear to scan a painting on the wall of a ship sailing through a horde of rampaging Gyarados but in actuality, they are locked on the camera in the corner.

 _This ship is a fucking maze. No way we will be able to find out how to get anywhere. Especially with cameras every 15 feet._

A floor below theirs, they see a roped off area that says "Crew Only" on the wall. Several plain metal doors can be seen beyond the rope before the hallway turns around the corner. _Interesting._ Green eyes meet brown in understanding. _They are definitely going to check that out later._

Finally finding their room, he takes a key out of the folder and unlocks their door. Heading inside, he freezes as he takes in the luxurious room. In the main area, a large king size bed takes up most of the space. He can tell from here that the sheets are black satin and there is a fluffy red comforter folded on top. A tray with various lotions, creams, and massage oils sits on the bed. Two dark wood nightstands stand guard on either side. Across from the bed, there is a large mirror taking up most of the wall over a small ledge that has the telephone, glasses, wine and champagne in a cooler, among other amenities. A large dimmed circular recessed light takes up most of the ceiling with smaller recessed lights fanning out around it.

Behind the main room, is a smaller sitting room with a sliding glass door that leads outside. A black leather couch rests against the wall with a modern glass and metal table sitting in front of it. A large flat screen TV hangs on the wall across from the couch. A small mini fridge sits in the corner. Thick white curtains are tied together at the sides to show the massive sliding glass doors that overlook the water in the port. Fancy lights and abstract paintings decorate the walls.

Peeking into the bathroom, green eyes widen at the large Jacuzzi bathtub next to an extravagant marble tiled shower. To the right, a closet with a electronic lock box and extra towels, pillows and blankets. A large mirror and double sink take up the remaining wall.

"Holy fucking shit. This is super fancy. Mission or not, I am _so_ going to enjoy this."

Dropping his bag against the wall, he moves the tray of various moisturizers to the nightstand warily. He drops onto the bed with a happy sigh. Green eyes lazily follow his partner as the raven slowly makes his way around the room staring at his comms set as he points it at random spots on the wall and various objects.

"What are you doing Ashy-boy?"

A finger held to lips for silence answers his query. Closing his eyes once more, he patiently waits for the raven to finish checking the room. Hearing the tell-tale sign of a pokeball opening, he looks to his left to see Larvitar walking around the room in awe at the lavish set up. With a quiet chuckle, he lets Eevee out to join the little rock skin pokemon.

He turns onto his side as Ash sits on the bed. The raven puts the comms set back into one of the pockets on his pants as he lays back on the bed with a tired sigh.

"There are no bugs or cameras in the room."

Gary snorts in amusement. _I knew that already._

"Ash this is the _Honeymoon Suite_. There wouldn't be any cameras or bugs in here for the same reason that the room is soundproof. The honeymooners usually spend their whole time in their room, or more exactly _the bed,_ except for when they are hungry or want to check out the ship."

A slight glare is sent his way. The raven fidgets on the bed. _I don't blame him. It's a little weird to share a bed where a bunch of people before us have been doing the dirty. At least the sheets are clean._ Rolling onto his stomach, he buries his head into a soft pillow. Feeling fluffy fur on his hand, he pulls Eevee into his side where she snuggles against him.

"I can see why the military picked this room for us even though it was probably super expensive. We don't have to do any obligatory activities to appear less suspicious. Actually, it's probably better for our cover to _not_ go out as much. Plus it's soundproof so their is no worry about being overheard and there is plenty of space for the pokemon as well. It will be hard to sneak around at night though. I saw a shit ton of cameras in the main hallways."

The raven nods his head at his observations as he pets Larvitar who is lying next to Eevee. The hand pauses as his partner looks at him curiously.

"Are pokemon allowed to be out on the ship?"

Gary shrugs his shoulders the best he can while laying down. Reaching down to grab the folder off the top of his bag, he tosses it to his partner. Green eyes slip closed once more. He falls asleep to the sound of shuffling papers.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Green eyes slowly open to a growling stomach and the gentle rocking of the boat. _Must be out of port already._

Turning towards his right, he sees Ash leaning against the headboard with the folder of information propped up on bent knees. The raven is writing something on the various sheets of paper.

"How long was I asleep for?"

The raven glances toward the clock on his nightstand before turning back towards him.

"Little over an hour I think."

Humming in acknowledgement, he stretches and sits up to peer at what Ash is working on. His partner hands him a few pieces of paper that he must already be done with. The first is a list of events. Stars are written in next to the two mega deck parties, tour of the ship, a "meet the crew" event, as well as various couple events.

 _Smart. This way we will be able to mingle with the other couples as well as learn more about the ship and crew._

The second sheet is an emergency plan. Ash marked which of the emergency exits were the most viable and closest to the positions of the their room and the locations of each event. Extremely helpful in case their cover is blown and they have to make a quick getaway.

The remaining papers such as where to eat and shop as well as any general information on the cruise were left untouched. Setting the stack off to the side, he leans closer to his partner to see a detailed layout of the ship. Various locations are marked with ink such as the hallway that was marked "Crew Only" as well as several other locations in the hull that look too big to not have a room listed.

"Well you have certainly been busy Ashy-boy."

The raven snorts at the comment and rolls his brown eyes. Ash gives a pointed look at the spot where he had been asleep moments before.

"This _is_ a mission Gary. Not a vacation. Someone has to take this seriously."

Ash goes back to the paper in front of him once more. Pouting at the slight jab, Gary leans against the headboard and watches Ash circle another room on the drawing.

"Why can't we just finish the mission in a few days and enjoy the rest of the voyage? We deserve a break after all the shit we have been through recently. And if we finish and leave early, the Commander will just have another mission waiting for us, and I am supposed to rest and heal you know."

Grinning at the annoyed look on his partner's face, he climbs out of bed and slides his room key into his pocket. Hearing the rumbling of his stomach, the raven sighs and follows him out the door in search for food.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Sitting at a small two person table in one of the many eating areas, Gary glances around at the other guests as he waits for Ash to finish eating. He already has food set aside for his pokemon. Apparently the ship has events pokemon can participate in but due to their "destructive and violent tendencies," they are to remain in their pokeballs otherwise.

 _Just shows how much humans suck at training pokemon if they don't have proper military training. It's a miracle that people still want to be trainers with how dangerous it is if you haven't been trained to defend yourself._

Seeing a few confused looks directed towards him and his partner, he looks back towards Ash curiously. _He isn't doing anything weird. Just eating quietly like he does whenever he's really hungry._ Green eyes widen in understanding. _We have barely spoken since sitting down. Honeymooners wouldn't do that right? They would be super excited about events going on and other couple-y things they would want to do._

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulls out the event guide he placed there before they left. Just as he was about to strike up a conversation to save their cover, a loud beeping echoes over the speakers of the ship.

" _Attention guests aboard the S.S. Anne. This is the Captain speaking. We have just picked up reports of a rather large storm that has apparently appeared in the West. It will reach us late tonight. For your safety, we are cancelling all activities, shops and restaurants after 10 PM. Once again, for your safety, we are cancelling all activities and shops after 10 PM due to an approaching storm. Please return to your rooms at that time. They are the safest place for all of you during rough weather. I will send out another announcement if the situation changes. Thank you for your patience and understanding. I hope you all enjoy your evening. Thank you for sailing with us."_

Gary smirks at his partner. _Perfect. That will be the best time to search the ship._

Standing fluidly, he bows slightly at his waist and reaches out to the raven who hesitantly takes the offered hand. Gary pulls Ash close to him and slides his free arm around his waist. Leaning close, he makes sure to speak up loud enough for the nearby tables to hear without it being obvious.

"Well, hon. If we are trapped in our room all night, we might as well break that bed in, huh?"

A furious blush dances across the raven's face as Gary unleashes a full powered seductive gaze at his partner. He darts his eyes to the right toward the nearby spectators. Catching on quickly, Ash nods and hurries to grab the tray of extra food for the pokemon. With his arm still around Ash's waist, the duo head back upstairs in a rush.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Once they are safely back into their room, Ash releases Pidgeot and Larvitar to eat. He looks around quickly before stepping into the bathroom. He looks at the tub with a critical eye before he turns the knob to fill it up. _It should be just big enough for Lapras to fit in._ Once the tub is halfway full, he releases the transport pokemon into the water. He frowns at the sad look on the pokemon's face.

"Don't worry Lapras. I will let you roam out in the ocean once you eat okay?"

Smiling at the happy keen the water pokemon responds with, he lays out her bowl near the edge of the tub. Stepping back out into the bedroom, he sees the other pokemon happily eating throughout the room. Gary is sitting on their bed looking over the notes he made earlier.

Brown eyes glance towards the clock. 7:30 PM. Plenty of time to plan the mission before the storm hits.Directing his gaze outside, he sees a miraculous sunset over the edge of the horizon causing the rolling waves to take on various shades of red and orange. Not a cloud in sight.

Sitting down on the large bed, he gazes at the ship layout.

"We should focus on that "Crew Only" section tonight. With the storm, they will be running all over the ship trying to keep it working properly so they most likely will not be there. We will be hard pressed to cover the hull in one go since it is such a large area."

The brunet nods slowly at his words. They sit in silence for several moments until Gary points out the "Crew Only" hallway once more. A slim finger runs over the length of the hallway just beyond the corner they were looking at previously. The hallway is bare except for one long glass wall that overlooks the sea.

"Why rope a hallway off if there is nothing here? It would be great sightseeing for those who don't want to go up on deck since it connects one of the hallways that leads to the dining area and the main staircase. Plus I definitely remember seeing doors when we walked by but they aren't listed on the map. Something fishy is definitely going on."

Remembering the report of how the police suspect that dealings happen at night, Ash hesitantly glances outside once more. Still no clouds. He speaks up with brown eyes locked on the Western horizon.

"Gary...there are no clouds yet. What if all this is just a lie to get people off the deck for the crew to make the deal without anyone seeing?"

Tapping fingers cause him to turn to look at the brunet. Glazed green eyes are looking out towards the darkening sky. He can practically _see_ the different scenarios and calculations running through his partner's head.

Gary always was the strategist between the two of them.

"I don't know about that. If they said a storm is coming, there probably is. Otherwise they will have to deal with a bunch of angry passengers tomorrow about the cancelled events. However...it's a possibility they are using the storm as cover for an illegal drop...We're going to have to plan accordingly either way."

Ash waits patiently for whatever plan his partner has come up with. Gary has always made the best plans. Simple and easy to follow. Taking into account any possible contingencies.

After all this time and so many successful missions, the fact that they are still alive speaks wonders of how well Gary can strategize.

"Alright...here's what we will do. Once it is dark, we will have Lapras and Kingler patrol on either side of the ship. With the oncoming storm, the ship will have to slow down from the waves anyway. If they spot anything, they will pop up under our balcony where Pidgeot is waiting. With her eyes, she will be able to pick up on Lapras and Kingler as well as anything else that approaches. Haunter will be waiting with her and can come find us easily enough since he can go through walls and is basically invisible at night anyway. Eevee will be out with us. Her hearing is good enough that we can avoid any of the crew running around."

Ash runs the plan through his mind several times. _They will search the ship as the pokemon keep up a search grid. That's a good idea._

Nodding in assent, he turns to address the pokemon but see them all watching them attentively. Already listening and aware of their part in the plan.He nods again before heading to the bathroom to give Lapras her orders.

Upon returning, he digs through his bag to pull out his equipment for the night. A change of clothes, night vision glasses designed to look like sunglasses, his comms set and his Ka-Bar. _We are going to have to be extra careful. I only have one weapon. Gary has two if he brought the butterfly knife I gave him. If we get caught inside the ship, we're screwed._

The duo wait impatiently for the storm to strike the lone ship.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Switching out his blue jeans for a black pair similar to Gary's and his white shirt for a dark blue one in order to blend in more with the shadows, Ash quickly changes as a loud peal of thunder echoes throughout the ship. Ka-Bar strapped to his torso underneath his t-shirt, he waits at the door for his partner while he slides on his black gloves.

The brunet takes one last glance around the room to make sure they have everything they need. Ash watches in confusion as Gary pauses and walks towards the ledge across from the huge bed. Brows raise as the brunet fills a flask with vodka and slides it into his back pocket. He opens his mouth to ask what the hell he was doing but is quickly silenced by a quick shake of his partner's head.

"In case we get caught."

Ash nods slowly. _Whatever. I don't want to know._ Pidgeot squawks from her place just inside the balcony doors. Haunter floats nearby chuckling eerily to itself. He had already released Lapras and Kingler into the ocean below a while ago. Eevee waits patiently by the door for her trainer.

Just as they were about to open the door, the room goes dark. _Did the ship just lose power?_ The duo quickly slide their night vision glasses on. He can see a wide smirk plastered on the brunet's face.

"So much for the security cameras."

Ash smiles in return. The trio quickly exits and race down the hallway. Determined to reach their destination before the emergency power kicks back on.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary quickly leads the way down a level and towards their destination. He turns right and rushes under the rope that cuts the hallway in half. A sudden tilt of the ship causes him to catch his balance on the nearby wall.

 _Damn. No wonder the events were cancelled. Even we can barely walk with these waves and we probably have the best reflexes on this ship._

Sliding along the wall, wary of another sudden lurch, Gary looks out the large window. Roiling blackness spreads out as far as he can see. Rain pelts the thick glass. Water slides down the plane to join the turbulent waters far below them.

Reaching the first door in the hallway, he reaches out to check the handle. The latch remains frozen in place. Stepping to the side, he keeps an eye on the hallway as Ash squats down to pick the lock.

Hearing the soft thumps of tumblers turning into place, he turns to see the raven slowly peeking into the room. With a slight jerk of his hand, Eevee rushes between Ash's legs and into the room. He waits patiently for his pokemon to do a quick sweep of the room.

Hearing a soft yip, Ash pushes the door open further. The duo slip in and quickly scan the dark room. Various stacks of crates are scattered all over the room. A bright flash of light causes him to stiffen and turn around sharply, pulling out the Ka-Bar stashed under his shirt. Green eyes lock on the little rock pokemon at his partner's feet that is staring at him curiously.

Huffing in annoyance, he returns the heavy blade to its hiding place. Turning to his left, he carefully lifts the top off the nearest crate. Green eyes narrow at empty wooden box. Moving the wooden container, he opens the one under it to find another empty one.

"Are all of these empty?" He asks annoyed. _Why lock a room full of empty boxes?_

Turning towards his partner, he sees the raven shrug in confusion. The duo quickly make their way throughout the room, opening box after box. They find nothing. Not even a scrap of paper or trash.

With a sigh, Gary turns and leans against the wall. _The report must be right. If they are carting illegal materials, they must pick them up at sea and not port. These crates are obviously for transport. We just left port, so there is no way the crates were packed with food or something for this cruise._

He silently watches the two pokemon wander around sniffing various containers. Brows furrow as the pokemon poke with confusion at the boxes in front of them. They sniff all over the box and look inside as if expecting to find something but find nothing.

Large brown eyes look up towards him from the floor. Eevee reaches forward to paw at the box and yips quietly. _Do they smell something in the boxes? Or maybe some kind of residue from whatever they were used for last?_

He jumps as a quiet cry and a thump resonate through the small room. He looks to the right to see a box moving around on the ground. He stands upright to move over to the moving object but Ash beats him there. His partner picks the crate up revealing Larvitar covered in some kind of white powder. It sneezes causing a small cloud of the substance to disperse. _He must have accidently knocked one of the crates onto himself. Where did that powder come from though?_

Walking closer to Ash, he peers inside the box to see a loose board at the bottom of the crate. Moving the board slightly, he peers inside and sees a small hidden compartment containing the remainder of the powder. He leans closer to his partner to whisper in his ear.

"They are smuggling drugs as well. All of these crates must have hidden bottoms. That's why the pokemon were so confused about how they could smell something but couldn't see anything inside the supposedly empty crates."

"But what is it though?" Ash asks confused as he hands him the box so his hands were free to help his pokemon.

Hearing a small thump, the duo look over to see Larvitar sitting on the ground swaying slightly. _Fuck he must have inhaled some of whatever this is._

"Ash, call Larvitar back. I think he inhaled some. No more will get in his system if he is inside his pokeball. We shouldn't let him back out until we know what this is."

Nodding quickly, the raven recalls the drugged pokemon and puts the ball back on his belt. Ash goes to knock the loose board back into place. Gary reaches out and grabs his arm, halting the movement.

"Wait...there is already powder on the floor. We won't be able to clean everything up. We should leave the crate turned over. That way it will look as if it fell over because of the storm. As long as we don't leave any footprints, we will be fine."

Nodding once more in understanding, the raven lowers the crate back to the floor, leaving it laying on its side. Gary squats down to check to make sure there are no prints in the spilt powder. Looking carefully, he sees the outline of a small paw print. Looking toward the evolution pokemon, he notices the slight dusty look on her front right paw. When she brings the paw up to sniff the substance, he quickly hisses and shakes his head. She follows the unspoken order hesitantly. _I know she hates being dirty but at least we have a sample now. I should have brought an extra container or something._

Blowing gently on the edge of the pile, the paw print disappears. He stands quickly and moves to pick up Eevee to prevent her from leaving a trail. He walks over to the nearest crate and nudges a plank out of place in the bottom. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small tracking device. It's black and shaped like a tiny pill. _Hopefully they won't notice this._

Dropping the device into the powder, he fixes the plank and shakes the box lightly to mix up the tracker and powder. Moving back towards the door with Ash behind him, he reaches out for the handle. He pauses upon seeing a small flickering strip of light underneath the door. _Fuck the power must be trying to turn back on._

Motioning towards the slip of light, they remove their sunglasses turned night vision devices and place them on top of their heads. He looks down at the pokemon in his arms.

"Eevee can you hear anyone nearby?"

They remain silent as long brown ears twitch and turn trying to pick up any sounds that nearby crew members would make. Several long tense moments later, the long ears press against her head and she yips sadly. _Must be hard to hear over the storm. Doing this the old fashioned way then._ He gives her head a quick pat before returning her to her pokeball in order to save their sample.

The duo slide out into the quiet hallway. Ash squats down to relock the door. The lights struggle to kick on overhead. Generators working overtime to get the emergency lights activated. Luckily the camera's won't be on until the rest of the power is back.

Just as the lock clicks back into place, thudding steps echo around the corner from down the hallway that leads to the main staircase. _Shit._

Gary quickly grabs Ash's arm and pulls him at a dead sprint in the opposite direction towards the dining hall. He keeps his steps light and soft to avoid as much noise as possible that could possibly give them away. Stopping briefly at the corner, green eyes subtly peek around the corner but are greeted with another empty hallway.

Sliding under the rope and around the corner, he pulls the raven into the middle of the hallway and starts jogging once more. Frantically scanning for somewhere to hide. He tenses as the footsteps grow louder. _Fuck this guy must be huge to be so freaking loud. He is going to find us at this rate. Fuck._

Quickly letting go of Ash's arm, he rips his jacket off and ties it quickly around his waist, just above the Ka-Bar to cover up any possible bulge in the fabric. He motions for Ash to do the same as he pulls the flask out from his pocket. Taking a large swig of the burning liquid, he pours a small amount on his hands and wipes it on his face. He pours a larger amount into his hands again and tosses it at Ash's face. He covers the raven's mouth as he sputters at the sudden attack of liquid. Removing his hand, he upends the flask in his partner's mouth, forcing him to swallow the rest.

"Hurry up and get on my back. Act drunk as fuck and that you want nothing more to go to bed. It's our only chance."

Squatting down with his arms behind him, he braces himself. Ash quickly hops on and slides loose arms over his shoulders. Gary slides his arms under his partner's thighs and stands quickly. He can feel Ash adjusting himself on his back in order to lay his head on his shoulder. Black silky strands tickle his neck. His nose wrinkles at the sharp smell of the alcohol coming from the raven. He quickly rushes further down the hall before slowing to a staggering walk.

Hearing the rapid breathing of the raven, his own picks up slightly. Heart hammering in anticipation. He takes a deep breath and forces a lazy grin onto his face. The thudding stomps pause and pick up tempo. _Here he comes._

"Hey! Stop right there! What are you two doing? You should have been in your rooms hours ago."

Playing to character, Gary stumbles to a stop and slowly turns around. He tilts his head to the side and squints at the large burly man in front of him as if he can't see straight. He makes sure to blink twice before answering the man, keeping his voice slow, deep and slightly slurred.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sailor sir, buttt we are a bit lost. We were gettin' drinks at the place with the fancy bar and all the lights, but they made us leave, and we were wanderin' around and tryin' to find our room, but there's just _sooooo_ many freaking turns that we wound up all the way over there where we had dinner before we went to get drinks and got lost and stuff."

He flings his arm out to the dining room on the right and starts moving it around in jerky movements while relaying his story. _At least this is how our comrades acted that one time someone snuck alcohol into our barracks after a mission._

"But my husband had wayyyy too much to drink and kept _distractin'_ me, you know how that is."

He wiggles his eyebrows at the now confused sailor. _He can barely follow what I am saying. Good._

"And then, and then, we found this nice little corner where we stayed for a little bit to have some _fun,_ but then it got _really_ dark, so we stayed longer cuz we _obviously_ couldn't go anywhere. This ship is too damn big! Why did you have to make it so big?! And now it's not dark anymores, so we are going back to our room to continue having some more fun, but I can't find it, and he is getting heavy, and I'm tired!"

Gary finishes his long speech with an angry glare and heavy sigh. He sends a desperate look towards the hesitant sailor who is viewing them with apprehension. Thankfully, Ash chooses this moment to moan out pitifully. He stiffens as corded arms tighten around him and a hard, warm body presses closer to his. The raven moans again and nuzzles his head into his neck.

"Garyyyyy. You promiseddd. I wanna feel you already. Let's play some more."

He chuckles at the pleading tone, his own voice somewhat high pitched. _Geez where the hell did that come from?_ He can feel his heart rate skyrocket. Breath coming out in soft pants. _Fuck._

Feeling a sharp pain on his neck, he groans in discomfort and winces. _Did he just fucking bite me?_

The sailor, apparently having enough of the show, quickly walks over and motions for them to follow. Gary follows slowly behind, willing to keep his body in check. He can still feel his partner's hot breath wash over his neck. _At least he stopped grinding against me._

He speeds up at the sight of the elevator. The sailor had already pushed the "Up" button and is waiting next to the door with his arms crossed and face turned away. Steadily ignoring them. Ash moans once more causing both him and the sailor to tense up. _Damn it Ash. That's enough. He is taking us back already!_

Hearing a soft chuckle muffled against his neck, he squeezes the raven's leg as hard as he can. _He's doing this on purpose?! Damn fucker!_

"Do you remember which room you are in?"

Rattling off their room number, the sailor presses the correct floor once they step into the elevator. Several tense moments pass. The only sound that can be heard is the raspy panting coming from the raven as Ash begins to once more nuzzle his tense neck.

Eternally grateful for the quick transport device, Gary strolls out with a genuine relieved smile on his face. He thanks the man and quickly makes their way back to the suite. He can feel eyes on them as he struggles to open the door.

Once inside, he quickly throws the raven off his back who dissolves into a fit of laughter from his spot against the wall. With a growl, Gary pushes his partner fully up against the wall and boxes him in with his long arms.

"What's so funny Ashy-boy?"

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: I had some fun with this chapter. I love awkward sexual tension. I have a TON of author notes describing crucial background of the story in the next chapter so be sure to read that!

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 28 - Party**


	28. Chapter 28 (Arc 2) - Party

AN: **IMPORTANT!** Shit ton of AN at the end of this chapter. I would put some up here but I don't want to spoil the chapter. Just bear with me! A lot going on in this one!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, drugs, alcohol, underage drinking, sexual innuendos

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 28 - Party**

Ash smirks as the lock to the drug room clicks back into place. _Simple tumbler locks can't stop me and my almighty skills. Not even the 'great Oak prodigy'_ _can do this as fast as I can._ He stumbles to his feet as a large hand grips his bicep and starts hauling him down the hallway.

Seeing the frantic look on his partner's face, he keeps quiet and rushes soundlessly alongside him. Gary stops abruptly at the corner. Brown eyes open wide as he hears the loud footsteps approaching them from the direction they just ran from. Pulled once more as they round the corner, Ash looks at his partner in confusion until when Gary starts stripping out of nowhere. At the hand signal thrown his way, he quickly follows suit.

 _It we are caught in all black, we will be in a shit ton of trouble. No sane people on a tropical cruise ship would wear all black in the middle of a storm._

Rumpling his blue shirt to make it look like it has been worn for longer than an hour, he ties his jacket around his waist. Suddenly, a cold liquid attacks his face. Brown eyes quickly close as he cries out in alarm as it burns his eyes and nose. A warm hand covers his face. It reeks of alcohol.

 _What the fuck?!_

He opens his mouth to protest once the hand leaves but immediately chokes on the vodka that is being poured down his throat. He swallows the vile liquid as quickly as possible. He levels a glare at the brunet but his partner has already turned around and is squatting down.

"Hurry up and get on my back. Act drunk as fuck and that you want nothing more to go to bed. It's our only chance."

 _Ahh gonna play the clueless drunk who got lost huh? Not bad._

Ash quickly hops on and slides his arms over broad shoulders. Warm hands grab the back of his thighs and lift him up higher as the brunet stands. He slides further back in order to rest his head on Gary's shoulder.

 _Maybe I should just pretend to be passed out._

"Hey! Stop right there! What are you two doing? You should have been in your rooms hours ago."

Ash closes his eyes and leans closer to Gary's neck. Breathing in the subtle fresh scent that he has long associated with his partner under the stench of vodka. Opening his eyes as little as possible, he observes the bulky sailor through dark lashes.

 _How can someone even get that big? Must be steroids._

"I'm sorry Mr. Sailor Sir buttt we are a bit lost. We were gettin' drinks at the place with the fancy bar and all the lights, but they made us leave, and we were wanderin' around and tryin' to find our room, but there's just _sooooo_ many freaking turns that we wound up all the way over there where we had dinner before we went to get drinks and got lost and stuff."

Ash squeezes his legs around the brunet's waist to prevent himself from falling when one of his partner's hands disappears from under him.

"But my husband had wayyyy too much to drink and kept _distractin'_ me, you know how that is."

Brown eyes narrow at the offending column of pale flesh in front of him. _If anyone would be the slutty drunk, it would definitely be you! Jerk._

"And then, and then, we found this nice little corner where we stayed for a little bit to have some _fun,_ but then it got _really_ dark so we stayed longer cuz we _obviously_ couldn't go anywhere. This ship is too damn big! Why did you have to make it so big?! And now it's not dark anymores so we are going back to our room to continue having some more fun, but I can't find it, and he is getting heavy, and I'm tired!"

Ash glances subtly towards the sailor once more. _He isn't buying it. Guess it's my turn._ Letting loose a miserable moan, he tightens his arms and pushes his body closer to the warm back under him. He moves his hips up and down with exaggerated leg movement to give the appearance that he is grinding into his partner. Moaning again, he presses his head into the taut neck muscles in front of his face. Smirking at the brunet's shock, he presses closer before speaking, making sure to slur his voice even more than his partner's since he has ' _drank wayyyy too much'._

"Garyyyyy. You promiseddd. I wanna feel you already. Let's play some more."

His smirk grows at his partner's high pitched laugh. _This is what you get for teasing me so much asshole. Karma's a bitch isn't she?_ He can feel the brunet's thundering heart rate whenever his lips run over the brunet's pulse. Soft pants of air gently blow through his long hair.

 _Interesting._

Lining up with the throbbing pulse point, Ash slowly sinks his teeth into his partner's neck and gives a hard suck. Hearing the pained groan, he releases the abused flesh and licks off the excess saliva. He smiles victoriously at the stiff, slow way Gary walks.

 _Having some trouble down there Gary? Sucks doesn't it?_

He moans once more as they enter the elevator. Feeling Gary tense up once more, he can't stop a soft chuckle from escaping his lips. Thankfully it is muffled against the brunet's neck but apparently he still heard if the pressure on his leg is anything to go by.

"Do you remember which room you are in?" The sailor questions.

Taking pity on the man under him, he goes back to just resting against the tense neck. He chuckles silently at the struggle his partner has trying to open the door which quickly turns into full out laughter once they get inside and he is unceremoniously dropped from his perch on the broad, warm back.

The breath in his throat freezes as his face is suddenly inches from his scowling partner. Brown eyes widen at the fierce fire burning in the green eyes. _Uh oh...Maybe I pushed him just a little too far._ He presses closer to the wall upon noticing that he is trapped in by long arms.

"What's so funny, Ashy-boy?"

Smiling hesitantly at the angered brunet, he leans forward slightly. He locks onto the green eyes that instantly switch from anger to anticipation and wariness.

 _Hmm...maybe I am still in control here._

Arching closer, he morphs his expression to match the blatant seductive look his partner gave him at dinner. Watching in amusement as green eyes glaze over, falling victim to the uncontrollable hormones racing through his growing body.

Ash takes a deep breath and releases it slowly. Warm air rushes over the lips inches from his own. Brown eyes falling to half mast, he whispers huskily to the enraptured brunet.

"Karma's a bitch, asshole."

He breaks out into laughter once more at the shocked expression on Gary's face. Taking advantage of the stunned brunet, he slips under the arm blocking his escape and moves to sit on the couch.

Hearing a door slam, he turns to look behind him but Gary has already retreated into the bathroom. He chuckles as the rush of water turns on. _Maybe he will be less likely to tease me in the future because I will start dishing it right back from now on._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _ **Warning: Citrus ahead. YE HAVE BEEN WARNED. Skip ahead to next break if this offends you in any way. Written just cuz my mind is a dirty place. Skipping will not take anything out of the story. Enjoy**_

Gary slams the door behind him as he retreats to their opulent bathroom. He quickly paces back and forth in the limited space. Heart hammering as blood rushes through his veins.

Catching a whiff of alcohol coating his skin and clothes, he pulls off his shirt in a huff. Laying his weapons on the counter, he starts the shower before stripping his remaining garments.

Turning towards the mirror as he waits for the water to warm up, green eyes critically roam over his body. Long, lean muscles covered in pale skin stick out sharply against the dark marble in the room.

White lines, even paler than his fair skin, paint a picture across his body. A gruesome illustration of the life he has lived. Some scars are still tinted red or pink as they slowly heal themselves to forever seal their place on him.

The large wound bisecting his torso sticks out the most.

His eyes narrow in anger at the scar. His reminder of his need for revenge. However, his anger quickly turns into annoyance as his gaze falls down further.

His lower half is reacting to the previously charged situation even against his usual iron will. Huffing in annoyance, Gary closes his eyes and tries to force his raging hormones to subside. Thinking of every disgusting and unsexy thing that usually quickly suppresses his raging desires.

His frown deepens as sounds echo from the next room. Ash moving around. Clattering objects as they are moved from one place to another. Distracting him from his routine.

Resigning himself to having to take care of the problem the old fashioned way, Gary steps into the steaming water. Tilting his head back, he closes his eyes as his hair quickly soaks in the spray.

Sliding his hand down his abdomen, he slowly wraps it around himself. Letting his mind wander, he pictures a beautiful dark hair woman in front of him. Her long black hair sticking to her back as she kneels in front of him.

The heat of the water and friction of his hand easily matches his mind's image of pert pink lips wrapping around him. Pulling him deeper and deeper inside of her.

Gary struggles to hold moans in as he pants harshly in the shower. His hand tightens around himself. His free hand clenches the shower curtains. The same way he would have buried his fingers in those silky dark locks as he pushed forward. In time with her movements.

A strangled groan leaves his lips as his pleasure shatters. Limbs pulled taut as it flows over him in waves. Gary staggers in his sudden lethargy. Leaning against the cool shower wall, he keeps his eyes closed as his fantasy comes to a close.

His hand, still tangled in soft black tresses, pulls sharply at his lover's head as the dark haired beauty before him stands slowly. A pink tongue darting out to catch errant drops of his essence. Dark brown eyes bore into his as their smaller body presses his against the wall.

His breath catches in his throat as he finally notices the sudden changes in his playmate. The short, unruly hair. The tan, toned body. A familiar piece of anatomy digging into his thigh.

 _Ash's_ length digging into his thigh.

"Damn it."

 **~~~~~End Citrus~~~~~**

A good 30 minutes pass before Gary steps out of the bathroom. Thirty minutes needed to strengthen his resolve and block what just happened forever from his mind. They had a mission to complete. He couldn't afford to be awkward around his partner now with whatever possessed his brain to freak him out.

Dressed in his t-shirt and boxers, he runs the towel through his damp hair one last time before letting it hang around his neck. He glares at the smug look gracing the raven's face. _Okay I guess I deserved the tease but still, he doesn't have to be so proud of himself for it._

Noticing the various items on the glass table, he curiously sits next to his partner on the couch. Two cups filled with clear liquid sit on the tray as well as a few small bowls, a complimentary makeup brush and a box of matches. The raven holds his arms out impatiently while glancing towards his discarded belt.

Grabbing his belt, he releases the evolution pokemon into Ash's waiting arms. Immediately adjusting his hold as she forms out of the white light. She yips and wiggles slightly wanting to get down.

"Hang on a sec Eevee. I have to test the powder first." Gary calls out to his pokemon.

Eevee stills at the order and peers at him curiously. He reaches down to grab a small plastic evidence bag from his duffel that has been moved to the floor next to the couch. Grabbing a bowl and the brush, he carefully brushes the powder off of the short fur around her paw and into the bowl. He splits the small pile into the three separate bowls as well as the evidence bag.

Bringing the brush to his face, he slowly sniffs it; careful not to disrupt the loose particles into going up into his sinuses. His nose twitches at the cloying sweet smell. Curious, he wipes a finger on the side of the brush, picking up a few particles of the powder. Tasting it cautiously, he gags at the bitter medicine-like taste. He quickly spits into the towel around his neck.

 _Ok that's a bit weird. How can it smell sweet but taste so damn bitter?_

He stares at the three bowls in front of him. A quick sniff of each glass reveals the first to be water and the second to be vodka. Nodding in approval, he pours each glass into a bowl. Swirling each, he watches carefully for any sign of reaction. The powder in the water clumps together in a wet, white mass while the pile that encounters the alcohol disappears.

 _Ah shit. It dissolved in the alcohol. This better not be what I think it is._

Grabbing the box of matches, he strikes one against the side of the box, lighting the small stick. He drops the match into the final bowl. The powder catches the flame causing it to ignite in a flare of dark red heat. _Fuck._

He turns towards his partner who is looking at the bloody flame in mild confusion. _He really needs to pay attention more to this shit. Ah fuck...that means Larvitar..._

"Ash," Gary starts warily, watching the raven's face for his reaction. "They are dealing pure, unrefined Rare Candies."

The raven stiffens, brown eyes widen in horror. Ash bolts for the bathroom, still carrying Eevee. Gary quickly stands to follow and grabs the bottle of vodka on the way. He walks in on his partner kneeling on the spacious bathroom floor with Eevee in the empty Jacuzzi and the water gushing from the tap. A shaking Ash quickly pulls out Larvitar's pokeball and releases him into the water.

The rock skin pokemon staggers around for several seconds, still seemingly confused and drugged. Once the water reaches its knees and hinders further movement, it looks down. Hazy red eyes widen at the liquid as if just realizing it is there. It scrambles to the edge of the tub to get out of the damaging substance. Ash reaches down to quiet the upset pokemon.

"Shhh it's okay. I just have to wash the powder off. I will get you out of there as quick as I can alright?"

Hearing it's trainer's voice, the little pokemon struggles to calms down. Ash turns the water off and reaches out towards him. Gary hands the bottle to him.

It stays perfectly still as Ash gently pours the vodka over its body. The powder dissolves in the alcohol and washes down into the water. He lifts his pokemon slightly to get the wet clumps stuck on its feet. Eevee lifts her paw to be rinsed in the vodka as well.

Letting the contaminated water run down the drain, the raven turns the tap on once more to wash the alcohol off of the two pokemon. Gary can see the energy being sucked right out of the rock pokemon the longer it's in the water. He grabs a towel and hands it to his partner. The raven lifts Larvitar off and wraps him in the towel before leaving the bathroom.

Gary drains the tub and picks up Eevee to dry her off as well. Her fluffy coat puffing out the more he rubs her down with the towel.

Stepping back out into the bedroom, he sees Larvitar asleep and wrapped up tightly in Ash's lap. His partner is staring at the little pokemon with worry written all over his face. Sitting down next to the raven, he slings an arm over Ash's quivering shoulder.

"Larvitar is going to be alright. It's not like he ate any of it. Just accidently inhaled a small amount. Gramps can check him out for any lasting effects when we get back, alright? He will be fine with some rest."

The raven sighs and nods slowly. Larvitar disappears in a flash of light causing Ash's side of the bed to raise slightly with the sudden disappearance of the heavy little rock type _._ Laying back on the bed, he stares up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. Ash joins him.

"Rare Candies...wow. I never thought we would come across them with how uncommon and dangerous they are." Gary muses.

 _But then again, since the League banned it, the price of it skyrocketed in the black market. It makes sense that it would be smuggled. But for that quantity? That's billions of dollars right there. I don't understand how trainers could resort to such drastic measures for stronger pokemon anyway. Pokemon who take Rare Candies will more than likely die and if not, they will lose their minds and become uncontrollable due to the power surge that the drug creates._

"I'm worried about Larvitar. He's still just a baby. Any amount of that stuff could be deadly for him. Just one dose on a fully grown pokemon is enough to put most in a coma and possibly kill them."

Gary nods his head absently. Reaching out to turn the light off, the room descends into darkness.

"Don't worry Ashy-boy. Larvitar will be fine and we won't let these bastards cause any more damage. We already have evidence that they are smuggling and have a tracker in their shipment to see where it's going. We just have to know who they trade with now."

Silence greets his brief explanation. Green eyes look outside to see an empty balcony framed in moonlight. _Is Pidgeot in her ball?_

"Where's Pidgeot? Who's keeping watch?"

A long yawn echoes from the other side of the bed. The product of a long stressful day. He feels the bed move slightly as Ash turns over.

"Haunter is keeping watch since he's nocturnal. I'll send Pidgeot, Lapras and Kingler back out in the morning."

He remains silent at the explanation. Even breaths come from the other side of the bed. Lulling into sleep by the steady presence next to him.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Brown eyes jolt awake when a feeling of absolute cold freezes the blood in his veins. His back, currently pressed up against his partner's chest, feels as if it is on fire in comparison from just the brunet's body heat. Teeth chattering, he sits up and looks over at the chuckling ghost pokemon.

"Do you have to wake me up like that _every_ time?" He blurts out, annoyed and still half-asleep.

Haunter laughs eerily and somersaults in the air before floating closer to the window. Blinking bleary eyes to focus on the outside, Ash notices that the storm clouds are finally dissipating. Warm streaks of sunlight sporadically break through the dark roiling mass.

Looking at the alarm clock, he sighs at the time. _How is it past noon already? This bed is too damn comfy._ He quickly puts his hands up in surrender once noticing that gas pokemon is reaching forward to poke him once again.

"Alright, alright. You can go back since it isn't dark anymore. Nothing happened while we were sleeping?"

With a large unearthly smile, it turns a disembodied purple hand upside down in imitation of a thumbs-down gesture.

"I'll take that as a no."

It floats over to its pokeball and presses the button causing it to disappear into its resting place.

 _I'm surprised he didn't wake me up at dawn. Maybe he feels like part of the team now?_

Sighing once more at the mysteriously creepy sentry, he attempts to get out of the fluffy blankets but is stopped by corded arms wrapped tight around his waist. He grunts in frustration.

 _Why does he have to cuddle so damn much? This is getting annoying. I can't deal with all of this as soon as I wake up._

Attempting to pry the arms off of him only causes them to tighten. _No way he is still sleeping. He is totally fucking with me now. Bastard._

Glaring at the supposedly sleeping face next to him, he reaches over and smacks the brunet's shoulder as hard as he can. Green eyes fly open. A triumphant smile emerges when Gary's arms come undone. The recently slumbering soldier immediately backs away from the threat that woke him up causing him to fall off the bed in a heap of covers.

A long drawn out groan draws a chuckle out of his chest. Finally sliding out of bed, he pulls Pidgeot's and his water pokemon's balls from his belt resting on the floor so they can take over the watch. Lapras and Kingler quickly dive underwater while Pidgeot basks in the sun's rays on the balcony. Returning the balls to his belt, he grabs a change of clothes and heads into the bathroom. He calls back to the slowly moving heap on the floor.

"Mornin' Snuggle Muffin. Get up already. It's past noon."

He smiles at the annoyed huff that floats over to him as he closes the door.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Emerging from the shower, he bursts into laughter at the large red handprint on his partner's skin coupled with the large dark bruise on his neck that he left in an attempt to sell their drunken story. He quickly smothers the chuckles with his towel at the glare sent his way. Motioning for quiet as the brunet points to the comms set in his ear.

 _Oops. Still funny as hell though._

The brunet speaks up once more as he goes into detail about what they found last night. Ignoring the one-sided conversation in favor of drying his mop of black hair, he patiently waits for his Gary to finish as he rubs the fluffy white towel over his head.

Stepping outside, he pets the large bird pokemon. She ruffles her feathers and looks at him imploringly. Glancing around quickly, he sees no one in the general vicinity. _That doesn't mean that there is no one watching out a window somewhere though. Hmmm._ Turning back to his flyer, he gives her one last pat.

"Alright go ahead. Make sure you stay out of radar range okay? And top speed until you get to that distance. We don't want anyone to see you coming from here or it might give us trouble later. We will be on deck today so let me know if anything happens."

With a happy caw, Pidgeot hops onto the railing and takes off with a burst of speed, almost knocking him over from the bombardment of wind. She is just a speck in the sky mere seconds later. He continues to watch the clouds float by as the brunet joins him. They are silent for several minutes before his partner leans in closer, enjoying the peaceful scenery. Gary whispers quietly to him to avoid any possible eavesdroppers savoring the weather as they were.

"We might have a slight problem. I told the Commander about the Rare Candies. He just bumped this from a C-Rank to an A-Rank mission. We are to use Haunter to search the rest of the ship tonight and are to not engage under any circumstances. This may have ties to a local terrorist group that is under investigation. Depending on what we find, they will either take the ship at sea or once we make port at Cinnabar tomorrow afternoon."

Ash turns towards his partner. Gary's face is set in a harsh frown. Green eyes locked onto the horizon.

"Is it the Riders or that Team Rocket that blew up the Pokemon Tower?" Ash questions.

The brunet shakes his head and huffs in annoyance. Lean arms cross over a sturdy chest.

" _We_ apparently don't have a high enough clearance for that information."

Brown eyes widen in shock. _What the fuck? How important is this? Any Academy graduates automatically have a higher ranking than other soldiers their age due to the years of training. And with us as part of the Four, we have the rank of Major. That should entitle us to most of the information the League has._

"Just what the hell is going on?" He mumbles quietly.

The duo remain silent, lost in their own thoughts, as they watch the light reflect off of crystal clear waters. He watches Lapras poke her head out at them before diving back into the depths.

 _Everything seems to be getting tangled into a huge Ariados web that only grows larger and messier. I have a bad feeling about this._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

"Gary, I really don't want to go to this party. We need to be on high alert, not partying it up with a bunch of drunk couples." Ash whines.

He scoffs at the raven lying on the couch reading a magazine that he had found in one of the drawers. _Yeah sure. On such high alert there aren't-cha, Ashy-boy?_

Gary swats at the sprawling limbs, and Ash bends his legs to allow him to sit down. The raven immediately stretches back out, laying his legs across his lap with his ankles crossed. Sighing in lazy acceptance, he leans back with an arm stretched out along the back of the couch.

"Ash, our trainer cards say we are 24 and married. Thankfully, with all the shit we've been through, we look older than we are. So we'll fit right in. Honeymooners or not, we have to mingle at some point. It's been forever since we actually had booze too. And small pokemon are allowed to come, so we can take Larvitar and Eevee."

At the glare popping up above the top of the magazine, he hurries to correct his statement.

"Actually _drink_ alcohol I mean. Not just splashing it on our faces for cover. And you told Pidgeot we will be out on deck today. So we _have_ to go to the party. Especially since the 'Meet the Crew' event was cancelled last night due to the storm, and we slept through the guided tour this morning. We can keep an eye on things from up there."

Groaning out in exaggerated pain, the raven slowly rolls off the couch and shuffles around the room to get ready for the party. Gary smirks at him, since he already got dressed half an hour ago. Since the theme of the pool party is tropical, he threw on a purple short-sleeve button up shirt, black and white swim trunks that have a large tropical flower pattern, black sandals, his necklace, and repurposed shades. He also strapped his butterfly knife to his upper thigh. _I don't know how girls do this. It feels so damn uncomfortable._

Green eyes roam over Ash with interest once he steps out of the bathroom. Forgoing his hat for once, the raven is wearing black and yellow swim trunks that match his, yellow short-sleeve button up shirt, black sandals and his sun/night vision glasses perched on his head.

 _Not bad._

Standing up, he slides their room key, IDs, and money into his pocket and releases Eevee from her ball. She jumps in his arms causing him to chuckle and pet her as she purrs in contentment. Reaching towards the table, he grabs a small black and red leather collar that he got at the gift shop. He lets her sniff it curiously before sliding it around her neck.

"There we go! Now you can wander around the party if you want and chat with the other pokemon, and I don't have to worry about anyone taking you."

Looking back at his partner, he sees the raven looking sadly at the pokeball in his hand.

"What's wrong Ashy-boy?"

The raven pauses before putting the ball back away once more.

"I don't want to stress Larvitar out since it will be crowded. He is still shy around new people and pokemon. Plus, he is still weak from last night and is not native here anyway. It would be better if he just stays in here."

Nodding in response, Gary leads the way out of their room and up towards the deck.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

A pleasant breeze caresses their faces as the duo exit out onto the open deck. Dozens of couples, all dressed in various shades and designs of flowers, are out mingling. Crew members are steadily making their way through the crowd handing out drinks and lighting large tiki torches. The setting sun reflects off various colored glass decorations in the shapes of trees, fruits and flowers. A large Tropius ice sculpture sits on a pedestal in the middle of a large donut shaped table of various meats, fruits, crackers and other finger foods.

A smaller table full of pokemon food and fruit is next to it but is low to the floor for easy access. A few other pokemon have already gathered and are chatting and eating happily. _Pidgey, Rattata, Sandshrew, Nidoran, Vulpix, Oddish, Meowth, Psyduck, Poliwag, Krabby, Cubone. There's more than I thought there would be._

Lit, colored spheres float in the large pool. Reclining chairs have been stacked out of the way against the wall of the ship that leads back inside. High standing tables have taken their place with metal and plastic stools placed under them. A large platform lifts a band a few inches off the deck where they are currently setting up their instruments _._ Across from the platform, a temporary bar has been set up. He can see the various strings of flowers and colored lights hanging from the bar top from where they were standing.

Charming smile in place, he grabs the raven's hand and pulls him towards the bar. Eevee yips in his arms. Looking down at her briefly, he loosens his grip to allow her to jump down and race away towards the food and other pokemon.

Watching her briefly, he turns back to his partner. Ash is gazing around curiously but he can still make out the sadness and worry hidden deep in the chocolate depths of the raven's eyes.

 _He needs a night out with people besides just soldiers or Gramps. We could both use some relaxation time anyway. Pidgeot is patrolling for us and Haunter is hiding in the dark bathroom until it's his time to take over, so there is no need for us to remain so tense and on alert._

Finally reaching the bar, he places their ID's on the counter when a tall, lanky brunet dressed in a black server outfit walks up. Smiling at the bartender, he removes his hand from Ash's and slides it around his waist instead.

"What's the special tonight?" Gary asks politely as he looks at the various bottles of liquid sitting on the counter.

The tall man looks at their ID's briefly before handing him a small menu with a smile. Grabbing the piece of paper, he tilts it towards Ash for him to see as well. Gary hums at the selection of various fruity drinks.

"What's your specialty?" He asks as he looks back up at the man patiently waiting for their drink order.

The man leans over the counter and points at the third one on the list.

"Blue Alolan. It fits well with this party too, I think." The bartender's deep voice rumbles.

Nodding in agreement, Gary pulls out two bills and lays them on the counter with a wide smile.

"Alright then. I'll take two of those."

He watches in anticipation as the bartender combines rum, vodka, pinap berry juice, blue oran berry syrup, and sweet and sour mix into a cocktail strainer filled with ice. The brunet deftly shakes the strainer with a few extra flips thrown in. Blue liquid is poured into two large glasses. A colorful paper umbrella propped on the side with a flourish followed by a small black straw.

Thanking the man, he grabs the two drinks and passes one to Ash, who takes it reluctantly. Arm around the raven's waist once more, he steers them towards an open table near the railing and food where they can observe the party without being suspicious.

Jumping up on the stool, he sip his drink as they look out at the other passengers in companionable silence. The fruity flavor bursts over his taste buds. _This is fucking delicious. I can't even taste the alcohol. Fuck yeah._

Taking another large sip of the blue drink, he smiles at the young couple that approach their table.

"Are these seats taken? Apparently the band is starting soon, and we wanted a good place to watch." The small woman asks.

The man is about an inch taller than Ash with shoulder length black hair, blue eyes and a light tan. Freckles dance over his face and arms. He is dressed similar to them with an orange flowered shirt and khaki shorts.

The woman, his wife most likely judging by the stone on her finger, is wearing a dark blue floral dress with sandals and has a large white orchid pinned in her long red hair. Light blue eyes peer at them curiously. Both of them couldn't be older than their late twenties.

"They're all yours."

The wife sits down happily and starts chatting with Ash while the man heads over to the food table to the right. Gary stands to get him and Ash some food as well.

Gotta be a proper, caring husband after all.

Walking up next to the man, he pats his back good-naturedly as he reaches for a large plate. The man jumps at the unexpected contact.

"Gary Aspen by the way. My husband's Ash."

A tan hand enter his vision. Reaching forward, he shakes it firmly and meets the blue eyed gaze.

"Where are my manners? I'm Phillip and that's Eliza. We're the Mulligans."

Gary smiles at the man before turning back to load his plate up with various meats and fruits. _I don't even know what half this stuff is, but it all looks so damn good._

"How long have you two been married? You two look a bit young if you don't mind me asking."

Having finished making his plate, he grabs two metal skewers for Ash and him to use before turning to observe his new table mate as the other raven finishes loading up two plates.

"We just got married last week actually. Ash wanted to wait until after my 24th birthday which was about two months ago. I think he wanted our anniversary far enough away that we can celebrate both without clumping them together. He just wants me to take him out to eat more, probably."

He laughs at his explanation, which Phillip joins in as well, after saying something about his wife being a bottomless pit. _Ash might have actually done something like that since his one of favorite things in the world is filling his stomach._

He snorts in amusement as Ash energetically attacks the plate he lays in front of him. He quickly skewers a few pieces of meat and fruit to save for himself before his partner eats it all. Biting into a piece of roasted pork, he _almost_ moans at the rich, juicy flavor that coats his tongue.

"Phillip! Guess what! Ash was telling me about how him and Gary met and it's such an adorable story. Can I tell him?" She directs her last words at Ash who nods at her question.

Tilting his head slightly to the side, Gary raises a brow at the smaller raven. _I wonder what he said. It's a good thing Phillip didn't ask me over there because I probably would have said something different._

"Apparently they were neighbors growing up in Sable City, you know that small town south of Pewter that holds those annual one day pokemon tournaments? So they were childhood friends. Well Gary was injured in an accident, and Ash helped nurse him back to health. They became partners after that and started out on a pokemon journey together all over Kanto and fell in love and got married last week!"

The older raven chuckles at his wife's enthusiasm. Gary smirks at the light blush dusting his raven's face. The couple ask his partner more questions about their apparent love life. He tunes out the noise in favor of focusing on Ash. He watches with a small smile in place as the raven slowly relaxes further and further as the day drags on into night.

He stands occasionally to get them more drinks when their current ones run low. Ash and the redhead sway slowly in their seats in time with the music. Green eyes watch the movements with amusement. His belly warm and full with booze and good food.

As a slow, melodic song begins, Philip rises and offers a hand to Eliza. She stands gracefully with a smile on her face. They move to join the other couples slow dancing on the open space in front of the band's platform. Turning back to his partner, a brown brow raises at the expectant look on Ash's face.

"Sorry, hon. I'm afraid I've had too much to drink for any dancing tonight." He teases.

Chuckling at the eye roll his comment causes, he watches in amusement as the raven fluidly stands and moves to lean against the railing, watching the black rolling waves. His smirk gradually falls as Gary watches his partner.

Ink colored hair, dark enough to almost blend into the night around him, ruffles gently in the salty breeze. The moonlight washes out the tan color of the raven's skin and the harsh lines of muscles, giving him an almost ethereal glow. With the collared shirt and shorts covering up almost all of his scars he earned while in the military, he appears to be just a normal, albeit beautiful, man enjoying the calm night. Ash turns around and leans backwards on the rail. A small smile appears on the raven's face when their eyes meet. No trauma, pain or worry swirling in brown eyes for once. Just peace.

He stands slowly and approaches the raven, drawn in by the celestial creature before him. His partner takes a sip of his drink. Brown eyes still locked with green. Stopping mere inches from the smaller body, he grips the railing on either side of his partner's shoulders. Ash makes no move to stop his advance or to retreat. Just merely watches him from his spot against the railing. Waiting for what he will do next.

Gary stares silently at his fabricated husband. The one who has been with him through thick and thin the past 14 years. The one who has tried his hardest to keep him from dissolving away in the depths of revenge and despair. The one who has lost absolutely everything yet has remained strong. All for him. To be a pillar of strength for him to lean on and hold himself up.

His mind swirls in euphoria. His body boiling in heat from the alcohol and the warmth of the man before him. He leans closer. Green eyes locked on small pink lips. Their faces mere inches from each other.

 _Ash. His partner. His family. His best friend. His b-_

A sharp gasp and a hand shoved into his chest causes green eyes to fly open as he jerks back to his senses. The hair on his arms stand on end and goosebumps emerge as if a bucket of cold water was just dumped on him.

Heart thundering in his chest, he backs away quickly. Arms flailing and emerald eyes darting around. Looking anywhere but at the anger and rejection that is surely written all over the raven's face. His mouth is already open. Ready to start slinging a slew of explanations for whatever that was that just happened between them.

Finally looking at his partner's face, words stick in his throat at the determined look in chocolate eyes. Following the raven's line of vision, he sees a pair of abnormally large white eyes watching them from a shadowy corner. _Haunter._ The gas pokemon zips from the shadows and over the edge of the ship. Subtly leaning over the edge of the railing to avoid drawing the other couples' attention, he tries to catch a glimpse of the ghost. Sliding his night vision glasses down over his eyes, he scans the water.

Spotting a small craft next to the large cruise liner, he tenses in surprise. _How did we not see or hear them approaching?_

He tenses as arms slide around his waist. Sliding to a stop at the small of his back. Warm breath tickles his neck. The heat returns with a vengeance as flashbacks of mere seconds ago and their fake, drunken act from last night pop unbidden into his mind.

 _I can't deal with this now. Not with terrorists just mere yards away._

"The crew members are watching." Ash whispers against his neck. "Put the call in to the commander and keep an eye on the boat. I'll watch them."

Leaning closer the raven, he slips his hand subtly into his pocket. Slowly pulling out the comms set with as little extra movement as possible, he hooks the ear loop around his finger and reaches up to run his hands through the silky black hair to hide the movement.

Switching the device between his fingers, he inverts the direction of the ear piece and slides it into Ash's ear. The microphone sticks out towards the back of the raven's head instead of in front towards his mouth. Carefully nudging the device, he turns the volume up enough that both of them will be able to hear the call without damaging his partner's ears. He presses the emergency distress button that immediately sends a call to the Commander's line.

A series of short beeps indicate the call is going through. He slides his hands lightly down the raven's back and buries his face in the tan neck. His hands wander aimlessly as he impatiently waits for the Commander to pick up.

"Team Alpha. I received your distress signal. Status."

Gary leans in closer to the microphone nestled almost inside the black tresses. He whispers quietly into the device. Green eyes hidden by shades stare at the small boat to their left. He can just barely make out a few shapes hauling crates to and from the boat. Moonlight glints off of the steel casings of semi-automatic assault rifles that two lookouts are holding.

"Sir. We are on deck observing a party that has a good amount of sailors, aka possible threats, present. Haunter just informed us of a small vessel docked next to the ship. At least five individuals. Two lookouts have assault rifles. They appear to be loading the crates with the Rare Candies and unloading other crates. No further information on numbers or weapons. Our pokemon are ready to engage. What are our orders, sir?"

Silence reigns for several moments. The music from the band all but ignored by the duo. He shivers as a warm hand travels up his back. The smooth hair falls away from his face as the raven tilts his head away. Offering up his neck to him.

Gary shivers as he presses closer to the warm flesh. Struggling to keep his mind on the very real danger right in front of them. The shuffling sound of papers and whispering can be heard over the line but not distinct enough to be understood.

"We have the situation under control." The Commander's stern voice echoes over the line. "The tracker will suffice for now. Disembark at Cinnabar tomorrow. A squadron will take control of the ship in port. Return to your rooms. Do not engage. Your mission is over."

Gary freezes at the dismissing message. He opens his mouth to argue but is met with a dial tone. _You have got to be FUCKING kidding me! They can't expect us to just back off after all this undercover shit?!_

Quickly pulling the comm set from his partner's ear, he loops the ear piece around his finger and slides his hand into the raven's, trapping the device between entwined hands. Gary schools his expression into what is hopefully lustful desire, and the flush of anger on his cheeks is probably helping with that. Calling Eevee back towards his side, he pulls Ash off the deck and back towards their room.

 _Not a chance we are leaving this alone. We will complete this mission. It could lead us to information on the Dragon Riders._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Since Ash and Gary were in the Academy for so many years, I figured that they would be considered to be Majors. _Especially_ since they graduated as top of the Four. The remaining members of their graduating class, once they had their pokemon team, would split from their temporary partners to lead teams of their own, aka Captains. Since Colonels and up tend to do more desk work because they are officers that leaves the Majors as their top field operatives which I'm pretty sure I have stated that Ash and Gary are already since they get all the difficult missions. Butttt I will get into more depth about that later!

Also, I know in the show and other fanfics I have read, the gym leaders have significant sway in how affairs are run in each region. So in this story, once a gym leader is selected, they are automatically considered to be a Lieutenant General since they obviously have strong pokemon and are able to control any potential problems in their city. I am keeping Elite Four and the League Military separate just cuz it makes sense to me for the way I want this story to go. That's why the Champion isn't the Commander although they have about the same amount of power over their respective groups.

AN: Hope you enjoyed my Hawaiian = Alolan references. Also for those who didn't catch it or don't know, pinap berries are based off of pineapples while oran berries are based off of oranges but they are blue (idk why but works in my favor here). I had Blue Hawaiians during our vacation to Hawaii and they were _amazing!_

AN: But let's be honest though. Rare Candies are basically like a mix between cocaine and steroids in the pokemon world. Or at least that's what I think of em. They are extremely hard to find and have adverse effects on the pokemon. So I thought it would be interesting to present them this way. Hope you like it!

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 29 - Squadron**


	29. Chapter 29 (Arc 2) - Squadron

AN: Well I finally got a critique. While a little harsh in my opinion since they didn't get very far, I _did_ ask for it so can't complain. But just to clarify for those of you that made it past Chapter 4. The Academy is half school and half military base. The kids were raised first as if they were in a normal, albeit strict, boarding school. It wasn't until later that military tactics and PT was added. I will get more into that in later chapters but just thought I'd explain. I have had close family members and friends in the military as well as seen/read plenty of action movies/books that are military oriented. That is where I am pulling my material from. Yes Gary and Ash will still have as close as I can get personality wise to the anime but it will be different based on what they went through and so on.

But also question to you all. Do you think I am using too many details? Kinda comes with being an engineer but I can tone it down if it's bothering anyone else. Just let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, threats of torture

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 29 - Squadron**

Storming into their room, Gary rips his hand from Ash's own tan one. Eevee slips inside behind them before the door can close. Sliding the comms set back in his ear, the brunet rushes around the room to get changed and gear up for their newest change of plans.

Ash stands near the door where his partner left him, watching the brunet warily.

"Gary…"

Turning around abruptly, furious green eyes lock onto him. He struggles not to flinch at the malice swirling in their depths.

"No Ash. We are finishing this mission. They sent us, _an Alpha Team,_ for a reason. We are the highest ranked field agents. A squadron means that they're most likely just sending a Captain and a few Privates. You know that. They will be overpowered immediately even if the sailors don't have any pokemon, which I am pretty sure they do. We have to do this ourselves."

Ash walks towards his partner slowly and reaches out to touch the slightly shaking shoulder. Gary flinches at the contact. Sadly watching the brunet back away from his comforting gesture, Ash sighs softly before heading to his duffel to change into darker clothing.

"Gary, you are still recovering from your head injury. We only took this mission because we have orders not to engage. I know this makes no freaking sense _at all_ but orders are orders. We can't afford to be investigated or court martialed, remember?"

The brunet scoffs at his last ditch effort to stop them from engaging the sailors. Slipping into the black jeans he wore on last night's mission, Ash slides his belt on and and black jacket. Gary is already waiting impatiently at the door. Walking out onto the balcony, Ash whistles low and long. A gust of wind is all of the warning he has before Pidgeot plummets to the railing in front of him, waiting for her next orders. Sliding the fake sunglasses down briefly, he can make out Lapras watching him below. A cold, menacing presence gives away Haunter's position to his right. Pushing the glasses back up into his hair, he quietly whispers to the two pokemon near him.

"Alright guys. We are going to engage the small vessel that is docked next to the ship. They most likely have weapons and pokemon so this will be a stealth mission until one of us is spotted, which hopefully won't happen until we have an advantage."

The pokemon nod silently. He turns to the ghost pokemon.

"Haunter, can you relay my instructions to Lapras? She is to watch them from underwater. When she hears my signal, she is to attack the small boat. And I want you to make another sweep of the ship. See if there are any other contraband we have to worry about. Meet us at the boat when you are done."

Laughing creepily, Haunter floats off down towards the transport pokemon. Pidgeot takes off afterwards. Turning back to the brunet, he sees a pokeball in his partner's hand. Gary holds the pokeball out to Ash and speaks.

"Take Primeape back since Larvitar can't fight now. I will still have Kingler and Eevee in case anything happens."

Nodding in agreement, Ash takes back the ball and attaches it to his belt. Pulling out the map of the ship, he lays it on the table in the sitting room. He points to the back right side of the ship.

"The boat is around here. We need an outside vantage point that isn't too high up but is still outside and hopefully low enough that we can drop down from."

The duo stare at the map for several moments. Gary's gloved fingers point to the first restaurant they ate at. Ash glances at the brunet for an explanation.

"The windows were open last time we ate there. There is a very small maintenance walkway that runs underneath them. It's on the lower levels so the ship is painted black there. We will blend into the side of the ship and is only maybe a level above the boat. If we stay still, they shouldn't be able to see us."

Nodding in agreement Ash looks outside into the dark night.

"Once Haunter joins us, he can cast Confuse Ray or Hypnosis on the terrorists while we board. We need to take at least one alive for interrogation. But we need to be as quiet as possible. I don't want to get any passengers involved."

"Sounds good." Gary agrees.

Plan in place, the brunet opens their door and peers out into the hallway beyond. _We are going to have a lot more trouble this time. The power is on and many passengers are wandering around on deck since it isn't too late yet._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

They make it to the restaurant without too much difficulty. They had to act slightly tipsy a few times when passing other couples but didn't receive any odd looks due to the other passengers' obvious intoxication.

 _That bartender better get an awesome haul tonight. He clearly has some skill...Unless the plan was to get everyone drunk so they don't notice the deal going down? Because that would make him a total dick._

A mop of black hair suddenly dropping in front of him jolts him back from his thoughts. Looking down, he releases a long slow breath upon seeing Ash facing away from him messing with the lock to the side entrance of the restaurant. Hearing the soft click of tumblers falling into their proper places, the door swings open silently.

The visible sliver of moon feebly tries to illuminate the restaurant but fails to create more than an outline of the larger pieces of furniture. Walking across the room, they stand behind a column of bunched curtains. Sliding night vision glasses down once more and throwing up the hood on their jackets, the duo peer out at the boat slightly below them and to the left. Just past the last of the windows.

The two guards are standing at the side of the small boat. Concentrating on the few sailors who are transporting the crates back and forth. They occasionally scan the side of the ship briefly before focusing back on the men before them.

 _What is the point in being a lookout if you aren't even scanning the area properly? They look more concerned about the SS Anne's crew than any possible passengers causing a nuisance. Do the two crews not trust each other?_

Gary watches for several more minutes as the crates of Rare Candies are loaded one by one carefully onto the boat. _They must have already unloaded whatever that boat had before we got here._

Backing away from the glass, he motions toward the back of the room where the curve of the ship will block any window movement from the lookouts below. The raven squats to unlock the window but it swings open from just a slight amount of pressure.

Goosebumps burst to life as a wave of cold envelops him. Turning, he sees Haunter appear next to Ash with a Shadow Ball floating next to it. A malevolent aura emitting from the swirling sphere. The gas pokemon reaches inside the ball and pulls multiple pokeballs and an assault rifle out of the small space and tosses them into the air. Glowing in red light, the items float down to the raven's waiting arms.

 _How the hell does that all fit in that little ball? Actually...never mind. Probably don't want to know._

"So the police were right. They are smuggling pokeballs and weapons. Did you grab all of it?" Gary asks the ghost pokemon.

Haunter turns his disembodied hand into a thumbs up gesture. The balls and weapon glow red once more as they float back up to the purple ball and disappear. The ball shrinks and blinks out of sight taking the feeling of death and fear with it.

"Go invisible for now Haunter," Ash commands. "Wait for my signal to attack. Knock them asleep."

With its signature creepy chuckle, the ghost type dissolves into the blackness. Shaking his head, Gary motions back to the boat.

"Ready?"

The raven nods and leads the way out onto the narrow walkway. He follows behind Ash as they slowly make their way around the bend of the ship, crouching close to the metal path. Matching their movement to the waves and clouds to avoid drawing attention. Stealth lectures rush through his mind as green eyes lock on the boat ahead.

" _If the guards know how to keep watch properly then they will know how to scan with their peripheral vision. They won't stare at anything that catches their attention. But rather look slightly off to the side since you can pick up movement more easily out of the corner of your eye. This will likely trick most thieves or undercover operatives into moving since the guard is not looking right at them. They are thus spotted and caught."_

" _Whenever you are trying to move undetected, first observe the area you need to sneak through. See where the shadows are. How they move with the light or wind. Match them and be patient. Rushing will lead to capture and death."_

Stopping a stone's throw away, the duo quietly observe the operation before them. Waiting for the right time to strike. Hiding in the cowls of their jackets, they scan the ship for any possible traps or other sailors. The deep hoods hiding their faces in dark shadow. Dark clothes blending them into the side of the ship.

A smirk forms on his face as a rough wave causes one of the SS Anne sailors to drop a crate causing it to shatter. A man emerges from the bowels of the ship.

 _The leader maybe?_

The leader and sailor begin to argue. Remaining sailors frozen as they wait for the outcome of the dispute. With the distraction in place, he pokes Ash lightly in the back. _It's go time._

Ash caws out quietly, mimicking a Wingull cry. The sound low enough that the fake pokemon sounds far away. Looking around, he sees Lapras poking her head out near the bow of the boat, waiting for her unique signal to attack. Shimmering air in front of them gives away Haunter's position.

The distortion floats down towards the boat. Haunter pops into existence behind the arguing duo. One of the lookouts watching them cries out in alarm at the sudden appearance of the ghost type.

Turning quickly, the recently arguing pair are met with large red eyes and slowly moving hands. The leader and clumsy sailor drop to the ground out cold due to the Hypnosis. Zipping around, Haunter knocks out any that dare to make eye contact with him.

Weapons and bullets shot from the suppressed rifles pass through its body without harm. _They clearly have no idea how to fight ghosts._

Releasing a low pitch whistle, Ash stands abruptly and jumps down onto the ship. Gary follows quickly behind him with his KaBar drawn. He knocks out the one remaining sailor that is cowering behind a stack of crates with a swift smack from the blunt end of the heavy knife.

The duo look out at the scene before them. _That was way too easy...but no alarms have been raised yet and we didn't see any other sailors or terrorists transporting goods._

"Haunter, can you use Nightmare to make them think that they all knocked each other out in a fight?"

Glowing red, the ghost pokemon releases a heavy, maroon fog that absorbs into their sleeping heads. The duo then arrange the bodies in pairs with limbs tangled together as if they really did just knock each other out in a brawl.

Pausing to catch his breath, he watches as Haunter enters the leader's body. Pidgeot swoops down from above and snatches the possessed body away to take back to their balcony for questioning later.

Weapons still drawn, the duo make their way towards the door that leads below deck. Moving silently, they search the remainder of the ship but find no other sailors or anything out of place besides the stack of crates from the storage room.

Returning to the deck, they watch as a few of the sailors twitch in their sleep as the Hypnosis begins to wear off. Turning to Ash, he watches the raven lean over the rail. Closer to the waiting waiting water pokemon.

"Lapras, they're going to wake up soon. Use Ice Beam to puncture a small hole in the ship. We need them to leave without their leader and I am betting they will in order to save the drugs from being washed into the sea."

Keening quietly, the water pokemon takes aim at the side of the boat right at the water level. A narrow beam of glowing ice shoots out from her mouth. The metal groans at the intense change in temperature. With a screech, the beam breaks through. Forming a hole the size of his fist.

A gust of wind announces Pidgeot's return. Climbing onto her back, Gary reaches back and pulls Ash up behind him. A bright red beam briefly lights up the night as Ash calls back Lapras for a rest. The bird pokemon takes off just as the Hypnosis wears off.

They land on their balcony seconds later. Hopping down from the flying pokemon, he enters the room and freezes at the blonde man sitting on their couch. Eyes glowing a bright white.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

"Haunter, can you tell us what's the name of the group this guy is from?" Ash asks his pokemon that's currently inhabiting their prisoner.

The man turns towards him and chuckles quietly. His mouth opens but no words come out.

 _Can Haunter not talk telepathically like Gengar can?_

Ash turns towards his partner who is staring at the possessed man with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What should we do?" Ash asks quietly. "We have no equipment to restrain him besides having Haunter possess him but Haunter doesn't seem to have Gengar's ability to communicate telepathically. If he fights back, it could bring the SS Anne sailors here. I don't want an all out fight to break out. It could end up sinking the ship or end in civilian casualties."

Gary glances at him briefly before returning to stare at the man. He reaches down to pull Eevee and Kingler's balls off his belt and releases them in a burst of light.

"Recall Pidgeot and bring out Primeape. We'll just have to use good, old fashioned intimidation. Primeape can hold him down if needed."

The brunet walks off towards the bathroom. Ash follows his partner's instructions as he hears a series of sharp tearing sounds from the other room. Gary returns with strips of a towel in his hand. Tying ends of pieces together, he secures their prisoner's feet and hands. He also slides the last piece around the blonde's head in a makeshift gag.

 _That should hold for the most part as long as he doesn't struggle too hard._

The duo pause to look over Gary's handiwork. Motioning towards his pokemon, Primeape hops up onto the armrest of the couch, towering over the man, with fists ready to deliver a knockout blow in case of resistance. Ash moves the small table back to allow Kingler room to stand in front of the man's legs. The large red claw opens. Surrounding the muscled leg, just below the knee.

Rummaging inside his bag, he pulls out another dark shirt. Throwing the piece of clothing over the small lamp next to the couch. He quickly turns off the rest of the lights. Leaving just enough light for the man to make out the pokemon threatening his well being but not enough to make out his and Gary's facial features. Finally, they adjust their comms set to alter their voices by pressing a button on the side.

 _We can't have this come back to the military after all. That is a mistake I will never make again._

"Ok Haunter. Come on out." Ash commands.

The bright light fades from their prisoner's eyes leaving hazy blue orbs behind. The duo remain silent as they wait for the blonde to come back to his senses. Blue eyes widen and his body stiffens visibly once he realizes he can't move. A snort from Primeape causes him to reel away to the side but is stopped by Kingler's large claw. Harsh panting is clearly heard in the silence of the room.

"They won't hurt you if you cooperate." Gary's calls out harshly from beside him. The manipulated tone having a dark and menacing quality.

Ash steps forward so his outline is more visible in the low light. Large blue eyes lock onto his form. Upon seeing him, he watches curiously as the blond visibly forces himself to relax and dampen the fear in his eyes.

 _He has some form of interrogation training then. Interesting._

"I have a few questions I want to ask you," Ash begins. He speaks carefully. Not letting any emotions infiltrate his words. "I'll remove the gag. If you so much as speak above a whisper, Primeape will knock you out. Then we will start over when you wake up. Note that your brain can only take so many hits before it will cease to function. Kingler will cut off your leg if you try to escape. It's in your best interest to follow instructions. Is that clear?"

The blonde nods once. Blue eyes now hard and narrowed as he tries to make out more of Ash's features. Looking over towards Gary, his partner motions Eevee forward. She bounds up onto the back of the couch and grabs the gag with her teeth. Jerking sharply to the side, the gag unties and falls onto the man's lap. He remains silent as he continues to stare at him. Ash stands still, meeting the stare head on even though the man can't see his eyes.

" _You are the one in charge of the interrogation. Never let your prisoner think they have any ounce of control or you will never get anything out of them."_

"What is the name of your group?" Ash demands.

The man stares silently at him. Not a muscle moving. Not even blinking.

"Are you a part of the Dragon Riders or Team Rocket?" He tries again.

Scoffing at the question, a small smirk forms on the blonde's face.

"Of course not. I don't have a death wish."

The blonde has a slight Johto accent, barely noticeable if one doesn't know what to look for.

 _Is his group from Johto? Why are they all the way out here?_

Ash watches the man quietly. Minutes pass in silence. The man offers no more explanation. He doesn't even appear to be ruffled by the stillness.

"What do you mean when you say death wish?"

The prisoner adjusts his position but freezes as the large claw tightens around his leg.

"Answer me." Ash growls out. Letting his annoyance and impatience seep into his disguised voice.

Clicking his teeth in annoyance, the blonde man hisses at him.

"We've been contacted by them before. Evil dicks. Almost killed my entire team to take what they wanted. No respect for the rules of the trade."

"So what is your group called then?"

Silence.

Motioning to Haunter, the gas pokemon creates a large Shadow Ball. The man freezes as the uncomfortable aura washes over him. Eyes large once more.

 _Sailors are very superstitious it looks like. Even the other sailors freaked out more than the Lavender townspeople did._

"Where are the pokemon and weapons you were traded going? How do you get them in the first place?"

Primeape pulls the blonde's head back by a fistful of hair when he is silent once more. Arm poised to deliver a powerful blow to his temple.

"How should I know? The goods just show up sometimes in this old ass warehouse. We never see who puts them there or where they come from. We just have orders to bring it to the ship and make the trade. We put the crates back in the warehouse and that's it. Money shows up the next day. We don't even know what the goods are most of the time."

He observes the slightly panicked look on the prisoner's face.

 _Looks like he finally cracked. He isn't giving away any tells that he is lying either._

Ash glances over at Gary who has not moved since the interrogation started. Walking closer to his partner, he leans up to whisper in the brunet's ear.

"He isn't lying. His group just seems to be the middleman. We aren't going to get anything else out of him."

The brunet nods silently as Ash continues to watch the scared man.

"Please man. Just let me go." The blonde begs. His wide blue eyes swinging back and forth between the two pokemon threatening him with severe bodily harm. "We won't deliver anything else. My crew listens to me. We won't-"

"Your crew left you here," Gary interrupts harshly. Not wanting to hear anymore pathetic excuses and bargains the man might make. "They are long gone by now. With a hole in your ship, who knows if they will even make it back in time or not."

That appears to be the last straw for the blonde leader as he sits quivering in his spot on the couch. Large eyes staring out at the inky blackness outside. Mouth hanging open.

"They left me here? After all I did for them? Assholes."

Gary finally turns toward him. Whispering to prevent the blonde from overhearing.

"Let's keep watch over him for now. We'll hand him over with the weapons and pokemon tomorrow to the squadron. I'll take first watch."

Nodding in agreement, Ash motions for Primeape to knock the blonde out. With a loud thud, the pig monkey pokemon lands a solid blow to the unsuspecting prisoner. Instantly causing him to crumple onto the couch. Sighing in exhaustion, Ash recalls his two pokemon and lays down on the bed.

The last thing he sees is Gary closing the curtains to prevent any light from coming in when the sun begins to rise. A gleam of metal gives away the KaBar in the brunet's hand as he sits down in one of the chairs for his watch.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash leans out on the railing overlooking the bustling Cinnabar Harbor nestled in the beautiful cove. Below him, passengers steadily file off the ship to explore the tropical island. Various shops, inns and tourist traps spread out from the harbor. A vast forest borders the town and beach leading off towards the hulking mountains in the distance. A steaming volcano sits at the center. He can barely make out a small building nestled precariously on the cliff of the burning mountain.

 _That must be the Gym._

He stands next to Pidgeot who is once more at his side enjoying the pleasant weather. Hearing a quiet squawk, he follows her line of vision to a small group of men wearing all black and carrying packs and rifles.

The squadron.

The soldiers carefully search exiting passengers and quarantine the sailors to a small area next to the ship. He pats her neck affectionately to show he got her message.

"Good job. You remember your orders?"

A large dark eye turns towards him. Her feathers ruffles slightly in indignation.

"Right. Of course you do."

With one last pat, he turns back towards the room. All of their gear is already packed away and by the door. Gary is standing next to the couch where the blonde leader still lays asleep. Gag back in place but his feet no longer bound for easier transport later.

Seeing him walk over, Gary heads towards the door to grab their packs. Exiting the room, they leave the prisoner with Pidgeot as they head out to meet the squadron. Half of the soldiers stand at attention at their approach. The others too far away to notice them.

The Captain of the squadron, a short grizzled soldier in his late 30s that looks as if he has never smiled in his life, steps forward and salutes them smartly. Ash nods in order for the man to fall into a relaxed position.

"Majors. We received the details of your mission from Colonel Sanders. If you could please point out the storage room where they kept the drugs, we will retrieve the illicit goods."

He opens his mouth to explain the change of plans but Gary places a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Shoulders squared, Gary stares down the older man in front of them.

"We've already recovered all of them. They were illegally transporting pokemon and weapons as the Vermillion Police have feared. Ash's Haunter has everything stored in one of its Shadow Balls. We also have the leader of the pirate transport group as our prisoner. We already interrogated him. He knew nothing of importance, but you are welcome to have a go at him."

Ash watches concerned as blood rushes towards the older Captain's face. Dark eyes glare at them as Gary explains the situation. A cold pit forms in his stomach at the sinister grin that slowly forms on the angered soldier's face.

"Well, I guess the Colonel predicted right then. You _did_ end up disobeying your orders. Then this is for you."

Brown eyes narrow at the folded piece of paper pulled from the Captain's pocket.

 _What is he talking about? How did they know we were going to disobey orders?_

Gary reaches forward and snatches the paper away. Ash leans closer in order to read over his partner's shoulder. His eyes widen at the concise message.

"Temporary suspension?" Gary snorts in disbelief. "You must be joking."

The Captain smirks condescendingly at them and motions to the official seal at the bottom of the paper.

"Approved by the Commander himself. You two are to report to Pallet and remain there until the Colonel deems necessary to meet with you. You are not allowed to leave or take on any missions. So I suggest you hand over the smuggled pokemon, weapons and prisoner and be on your way. Don't want to get court martialed for being late to your prison do you?"

Reaching out quickly to hold back the furious brunet, Ash glares at the smug man in front of them. Whistling sharply, he waits for his flyer to deliver the prisoner. In a flash of brown, a body is dropped in a pitiful heap at their feet before rushing back off into the sky so the soldiers don't see her collarless neck.

A few Privates step forward to pick up the moaning blonde. The Captain rotates his hand around in a "continue" motion. Ash scoffs and points to a dark alley to their left where two large white eyes peer out at them.

"Haunter unloaded everything in that alley. He can't come out into the sun without injuring himself."

The older man points towards the alleyway causing several soldiers to approach it readily with a large cart dragging behind them. Ash smirks at the large outline of the pile that Haunter unloaded.

 _Have fun hauling that back assholes._

Recalling the ghost pokemon, he turns to face the soldiers once more. However the Captain is already lazily saluting, completing dishonoring the respect soldiers of their station are due, before stepping back to lead the squadron away into the thinning crowd.

Whistling once more, Pidgeot lands quickly at his feet. Hopping onto her back, he turns back when he doesn't feel the warm body of his partner behind him. The brunet is still standing ramrod straight and staring after the soldiers. Fists squeezed tight as his sides. Jaw clenched hard enough for the tendons in his neck to stand out.

Waiting patiently for Gary to calm back down, he observes the port around them. _This would be a nice island for a vacation even if it is kind of touristy._ After a few minutes, he feels a large wall of warm muscle press against his back and corded arms around his waist. Nudging the bird pokemon with his knee, he braces himself for her powerful takeoff.

They fly in silence for several hours. The threatening words in the letter running over and over in his mind. He can practically _see_ them seared into his eyes whenever his eyelids slide shut.

 _This is ridiculous. Sure we disobeyed orders but to get a temporary suspension? It isn't like we screwed it up or anything. We completed the mission, got a prisoner AND got a tracking device into the Rare Candies shipment. We have never been punished this harshly before. Just what the hell is going on?_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Have any of you read the Ranger's Apprentice series? If not, highly suggest it. Has a lot of great action and gave me some ideas for stealth related things.

AN: I'm am not really one for song fics but I have been playing this song a lot lately and it reminds me of Gary when he is having issues and Ash needs to swoop in and make him better again. It's called Pieces by RED in case anyone is curious.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 30 - Investigation**


	30. Chapter 30 (Arc 2) - Investigation

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, death, torture

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 30 - Investigation**

They finally touch back down as the sun makes its final descent over the horizon. As soon as their feet touch the ground, they are completely swarmed by the concerned pokemon they left behind. Ash peeks out from beneath mounds of colorful furs to see Gary receiving the same treatment. If not more so with how worried his pokemon were over his recent injuries. Even his more solitary pokemon, like Scyther and Pinsir, seem to have taken an interest in their trainer's well-being.

What surprises Ash the most though is that all of their pokemon are collarless. _So Professor Oak finally figured out how to remove the active collars?_

Ash calls out his drugged pokemon as they turn to head to the lab. Seeing the injured baby pokemon, the others quickly part to give them room.

As they enter the lab, Professor Oak turns to see the duo with a panting Larvitar in Ash's arms. Gary looks at the pokemon with a frown marring his handsome face. The older Oak directs Ash to lay the rock skin pokemon on the small medical table in the corner.

Tense minutes follow as the Professor examines the weakened pokemon. Hooking several leads up to Larvitar to monitor his vitals, he places the pokemon in an incubator when it begins to shiver in a slight fever.

"There seem to be no negative effects so far besides these minor cold-like symptoms. I'll do a thorough examination later once I receive the preliminary data. What on earth happened to you boys?"

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

An hour and a half later, Gary and Ash sit on the well worn couch in the Oak's living room. They stare silently at Professor Oak as he sits in his armchair with his eyes closed, processing all the information of their mission they just relayed to him. Arms crossed over his chest, the older Oak leans back into the deep chair and fixes a steely gaze on them both.

"Hmm this is certainly concerning. From what I know of League protocol and the benefits and accommodations the League have made for you two over the years due to your outstanding progress, it does seem a bit out of character to place you under house arrest as they seem to have done. What's more, they seem to have _known_ that you would not be able to follow your orders as if they planned it out this way. But Ash mentioned before you two left that the Commander only gave you this mission since there was little chance of conflict...If they knew enough that conflict is certain, why give the mission to a team with an injured member? Were they hoping the injury progress further? Or was this some sort of test? If so, why set you both up to fail? Especially when you two are some of their top agents that they have spent over a decade conditioning into the perfect soldiers. There are too many unknown variables and unanswered questions for my liking."

Gary sits in silence as he listens to his grandfather's musings. _He has a point. None of this makes any sense and is bringing up way more questions than answers. I can feel it in my gut. Something is definitely wrong with this whole situation._

A low series of beeps breaks his thoughts. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his comms unit. Seeing a flashing notification, he taps the screen to see a red dot floating on the map slightly northeast of Cinnabar island. He tilts the screen towards his partner when the raven leans closer to see what captured his attention.

"Hmm, looks like they are finally on the move." Ash muses.

Before leaving the airspace above Cinnabar, Gary had checked the location of the bugged Rare Candies. The map showed them closer to the island compared to now but when they flew over the spot on the way back to Pallet, there was no sign of the small boat they had sabotaged or any other boat for that matter. However, the bug would have stopped functioning if underwater for several hours, like if the small transport boat had sunk, which led him to believe that whoever had the drugs now was on a submarine.

 _But why wait this long to move the drugs? Were they just waiting for nightfall? It shouldn't really matter since they are underwater anyway...More things that don't make sense. Awesome._

Tapping the dot, a small information box pops up on the screen. _Hmm that speed is too fast for a sub. But if they were in a boat or riding a pokemon, we would have seen them. We should check it out again._

Sliding the device back into his pocket, he tenses to stand up but a hand on his arm prevents the movement. Relaxing back against the worn cushions, he looks questioningly at the raven beside him.

"We can't leave Gary. They can track us. Plus we have no idea when Colonel Sanders is coming to reprimand us. The League can hack into the signal and track the Rare Candies on their own."

Growling in annoyance, Gary leans his head back against the back of the couch and glares at the ceiling.

"But we can't just sit here! We can travel there and check it out in less than a day. Gramps can just tell them we went out to scout the forest or something and we will just leave our comms sets here so they can't track us."

As soon as the words leave his mouth, he flinches at his error. Turning slowly to face his partner, furious brown eyes lock onto his nervous green. The usually warm chocolate eyes, now ice cold and muddy, narrow as Ash practically growls at him.

" _No._ And did I not warn you that I will glue that fucking thing to your head the next time you even bring up leaving for a mission without our communication devices again?"

Scooching away from the malevolent aura that is wishing him bodily harm, Gary turns to his grandfather for back up but the old man just stares at them confused and slightly unnerved at the uncommon behavior from the raven. Apparently Ash also saw the confusion since he quickly explains the unfortunate events from several years ago.

"Our first unsupervised mission was a two squad stealth mission. Since the building we were infiltrating was small and supposedly empty, we all stuck together. We just communicated using hand signals and didn't bother even bringing our comms sets which was stupid and against what we were taught. However, the building wasn't empty. We were ambushed and separated. No way to contact the other squad and no way to call for reinforcements. Gary and I found an exit eventually and when we were scouting the perimeter to find another entrance to go back for the other pair, we saw them dragged out and executed. Right in front of us. Thankfully, our superiors came to see what was taking so long and were able to take control of the situation but their deaths are on us. All because we were too cocky and stupid to go without a way to communicate."

Gary fidgets in his seat. Ash's story bringing up unpleasant memories. _That was the first mission where we ended up killing people._ Unable to meet his partner or grandfather's eyes in the ensuing silence, he pulls the comms set out once more and stares at the infernal device.

 _We can't leave it here but we can't take it with us without getting into a shit ton of more trouble...so now what?_

"I believe I may be able to help with that." Professor Oak states pensively.

Glancing up quickly at the old man, he hands over the device upon seeing the withered hand stretching out towards him. Tense silence follows as the professor examines the unit.

"What do you have in mind Professor?" Ash asks quickly.

He can see Ash lean forward curiously out of the corner of his eye while he remains focused on the way his only remaining relative tinkers with his device.

"Hmm...well I spent a very long time studying those collars while you two were gone. As I am sure you both noticed that all of the collars are off. I was able to redesign the collars so the portion that actually shocks the pokemon can be removed by the commanding trainer. That way you two can still capture pokemon and won't face any risk about whether they will attack you or not until the initial bonds and training are in place. Then you can remove the shocking unit and the collar will just tighten when the code word is called out. Pretty clever if I say so myself. Too bad I can never patent that without the League coming after me. Such a shame really, it would have such-"

"Gramps." He interrupts, hoping to get the rant back on track.

"Oh right. Sorry boys. As I was saying, I noticed the collars now have a tracking chip on them as well. That wasn't in the original design plans so I assume the League must have added them at some point after my involvement. I am assuming that they can be activated or deactivated from this communication device since the screen is what you use to find the location. If this unit has a similar GPS chip, I can possibly remove it, or at the very least disable it, so that the unit will still be able to function as it was originally designed without you being the one that is tracked. However, you will not be able to track your pokemon either so just a bit of forewarning."

A tiny flame of hope flickers to life deep in his chest. _That would allow us to come and go as we please. Plus Gramps can call us if the Colonel shows up so we can rush back. It's perfect._

Turning to the raven, he takes in Ash's unsure countenance. His partner's arms are crossed over his lithe torso. Brown eyebrows hunched over chocolate eyes as he stares at the device in his grandfather's nimble hands. He can practically _see_ the various pros and cons rush through Ash's mind. He stares imploringly. _Come on Ash. This is our chance. I know you can't leave things as we did._

"How long will it take you remove the GPS unit from our comms sets?" His partner questions.

Examining the device once more, the Professor pokes and prods at the screen in front of him.

"Hmm it depends. I didn't design the communication devices. I have a feeling they may have anti-tampering software programmed into the device since they are all on the same wavelength. That would be what I would do anyway. I also need to remove it without damaging the GPS unit or the device in any way...a day or two maybe?"

Professor Oak glances up at them and reaching out to grab Ash's comms unit as well, he stands to disappear into his lab once more. He pauses at the door and turns back to face them.

"I'll get to work on this first thing tomorrow. I believe Larvitar is the priority at the moment."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

It takes roughly 36 hours for Professor Oak to tamper with the comms units. A day and a half of Ash watching his partner impatiently move around the house waiting for their chance to leave.

It took him a good two hours the morning after their late night talk to even convince the brunet that they should spend some time with their pokemon who haven't seen them in a while. Gary just seemed to be determined to begin this secret mission as soon as possible.

"Someone has to finish this mission if the League is just going to pretend like it never happened Ash!" Gary had yelled at him before he went outside to work off his frustration.

After a day of hard core training and a morning of trying to prepare for wherever they could be going, the Professor finally emerges from his lab.

"All done boys! I assume you will be leaving right away?" The old man smiles forlornly. Stress lines easily visible on his face as he stares at his two young charges.

Ash nods as he takes the tampered units from Oak. "Thanks Professor. These will definitely help."

Professor Oak approaches him with a soft smile. The older man slides and arm around his back in a half hug.

"Of course Ash. You are a part of our family too you know. And us Oaks will do just about anything for family! Now get going. The sooner you go, the less likely you will be away when Colonel what's-his-face comes to pay us a visit."

With a gracious smile in place, Ash follows his family outside to begin their unauthorized mission.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary stands completely frozen in surprise at the Aerodactyl at his feet. He didn't notice before since it was sleeping when they came back and during most of their training. The rock type flyer has quadrupled in size already.

 _It's only been like three weeks right? What the hell?_

The long gray tail swishes over the ground happily as the fossil pokemon waits for its trainer. However, the previously small pokemon who was tiny enough to curl up in his lap, is now as tall as his waist.

 _At this rate, he will be big enough to ride in a month or two depending on how big he is when he is fully grown._ He turns to his grandfather questioningly. Seeing the look on his face, Professor Oak quickly explains.

"It's remarkable really, his growth rate. I can only assume that it's a defense mechanism from prehistoric times: to grow as quickly as possible to ensure survival. By my calculations and the limited amount of research on the subject, he will be fully grown in a few months. He can fly for short periods of time already. I had him train with Charizard and Fearow while you were gone."

Forever grateful for his grandfather's genius and forethought, Gary squats down closer to his newest pokemon. Smirking at the growing rock type before him, he rubs its head affectionately as he slides a collar around its neck.

"You are going to be a force to be reckoned with soon, huh Aero?"

With a flap of wings and a screech, the fossil pokemon jumps a few inches off the ground in approval. Standing up, he notices that Ash is talking to his pokemon before they are hidden away in their pokeballs.

Recalling all of his pokemon besides his re-collared Fearow, he waits patiently for Ash to finish and recall his own pokemon. Lifting green eyes upwards, he watches fluffy white clouds lazily roll across the expanse of light blue sky. Until he sees the multiple flashes of light signifying the recall of Ash's pokemon.

With a smirk in place, Gary mounts Fearow and launches into the air. Turning the beak pokemon towards the northeast, he leans over his flyer's neck as the flying type picks up speed. Barely a minute passes before Pidgeot and her trainer pull up beside them. Activating his comms set, he looks down to see the dot flashing in the middle of Celadon City. The last known location before Professor Oak removed their tracking systems.

 _They sure traveled fast. But there is no way to fly all of those boxes of drugs with pokemon. Unless they have a plane or helicopter waiting once they got to shore? I hate not knowing any of this shit._

Relaying the location to Ash, they adjust course and fly in silence. Two hours from Celadon, with the sun setting at their backs, the quiet is broken by a sharp beeping in his ear. He answers the phone call cautiously.

"Oak. Alpha Team leader." He states tersely as he waits for the speaker to reveal themselves.

"Gary, it's your grandfather. I don't know if you two are at Celadon yet but I have been monitoring the location since you can't with the GPS removed. They are on the move again and if my calculations are correct, they are moving faster than they were previously and are headed right for Saffron City."

 _Fuck. That isn't good. There is no way Ash will let us split up to cover both locations either. Should we just stick with the tracker then?_

"Gramps can you do me a favor and save the coordinates of where they stopped at in Celadon. I think we are going to stick with the tracker just in case they end up finding and destroying it causing us to potentially lose the trail. Can you call again once they stopped moving?"

"Of course. Be careful."

With a grunt of confirmation, he hangs up the call and switches back to radio mode.

"Ash we have a problem. They are on the move again. East towards Saffron. I think they might have dropped off some drugs or something because they are moving faster than before."

Looking over towards his partner, he watches the raven stares at his own screen in contemplation.

"Is Professor Oak going to call us back with a final destination?"

Chocolate eyes lift to meet his. He nods in affirmation and smirks at the steely determination forming on Ash's face.

"Let's follow the tracker then."

"Just what I was thinking, Ashy-boy."

Adjusting their course more towards the East, they press on. Zooming towards their target.

 _About time we start getting some answers._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Reaching Saffron before Professor Oak calls again, the duo land just inside the city. Under the cover of darkness, they quickly recall their pokemon and hide in a large clump of bushes against the exterior wall as they wait for Professor Oak's call.

Half an hour later, a shadow passes over the moon. Ash glances up to see an odd shape floating in the sky. Smacking Gary's arm, he points upwards as he stares at the object.

"What the fuck is that? A hot air balloon?"

Ash just shakes his head in wonder. Brown eyes squint as he tries to make out more details but a cloud rolls over the moon, casting the drifting object into darkness. Turning towards his partner, Gary's face mirrors his confusion.

"Think it's a tour or something? To see the night lights of the city?"

The brunet shrugs at his question. Emerald eyes still trained on the sky, waiting for another glimpse at the object.

"Actually...it would make sense if they were using the hot air balloon to transport the Rare Candies. They were moving too fast to travel over the ground, especially since they didn't follow the routes from Cinnabar to Celadon according to Gramps."

Ash squints at the sky once more. _But that doesn't make sense. They would have landed in Celadon during the day. Someone would have noticed all the drugs and goons, right?_

Sharing his thoughts with Gary, he quickly scans the sky once the moon breaks through again, but the balloon is already gone.

"Well, you have to remember Ashy-boy, most people will think that a hot air balloon is on a tour or something when they see one, not black market transport. Hell, even you did just now!"

His retort is cut off by a series of beeps from Gary's comms set. Ash stands and throws his pack over his shoulder as he waits for the brunet to get the coordinates from the Professor. He pauses at the concerned look on his partner's face.

"Ash...the Rare Candies are at the Silph Co. headquarters."

Brown eyes widen in alarm. _They supply all the PokeMarts in Johto and Kanto. If they are somehow getting the drugs in their products, it would cause an incalculable amount of damage to the pokemon. Killing many and causing many more to rampage. And we can't call this in either. Fuck._

Seeing the matching horror on Gary's face, the duo quickly stalk through the city; eyes locked onto the tall imposing structure of Silph Co.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Hiding in an alley across the street from the large building, the duo analyze the security from the shadows. Even at the late hour, the leading manufacturer of pokemon technology is lit up and bustling. _It looks like it is open 24/7, which makes sense with the amount of stores and products they have. How the hell are we supposed to break in when it's always open, and there's a bunch of security?_

Brown eyes follow the two security guards posted at the front entrance. He can barely make out the gleam of multiple security cameras as well. Ash huffs in annoyance. _This is ridiculous._

"If the drugs really did come in on the hot air balloon, then it probably landed on the roof. We might have a better chance going in that way once they unloaded everything. I don't know if they have cameras up there or not though. Maybe Haunter can check it out?"

Nodding at his partner, Ash releases Haunter from his pokeball. The gas pokemon floats lazily in front of them as it takes in his new surroundings.

"Haunter, can you check out the top of that tall building there? How many cameras there are and if anything is up there?"

The ghost pokemon fades off into the darkness to follow orders. The duo go back to observing the building before them as they patiently wait for their scout to return. Fifteen minutes later, a chilling wave that raises the hair on the back of their necks announces Haunter's return. Turning towards his pokemon, he blinks in surprise at the small glowing piece of black fabric floating next to Haunter.

"Did you find this on the roof?"

A purple disembodied hand forms a thumbs up sign in Haunter's way of affirming his suspicions. He grabs the fabric and hands it off to Gary to study. Locking eyes with the ghost pokemon, he quickly rattles a series of yes/no questions.

"Are there people still up there?" Thumb remains up.

"How many?" Two more fingers rise up to join the thumb. _Hmm didn't expect that many to guard just the roof. Especially since there are no other buildings this tall in the area._

"Are there security cameras?" Two fingers drop so only the thumb remains.

"More than one?" Haunter's points his thumb down. _That's a no then. That's good anyway._

"Hmm...is there a hot air balloon?" Haunter seems to freeze as if hit by a powerful Ice Beam. He rotates his hand slowly up and glares at the rooftop above them. _Haunter looks...angry? That can't be a good sign._

Turning towards his partner, he looks to see if Gary has any additional questions.

"Haunter, is there any evidence of the Rare Candies up there? Like the wooden crates we saw on the boat." Thumb down once more. _They certainly didn't waste any time if they are done unloading already._

"So the people are just guarding the hot air balloon then?" Hand rotating once more to the affirmative before Haunter floats back towards the start of the alley. Looking back at them, the gas pokemon pauses briefly.

"Go ahead buddy. We will meet you up there."

The duo take a deep relaxing breath as the sinister pressure leaves with Ash's pokemon. Leaning against the wall, Ash observes his partner and runs various scenarios through his head. However, he can't think of a single situation that will get them past the three guards as well as the security camera without raising alarm.

"I have an idea. Gimme a sec."

Ash watches curiously as Gary calls out Fearow and Kadabra. Whispering quietly to them, the psi pokemon jumps onto Fearow's back. The two quickly launch up between the two buildings forming the alley and off into the night. Eyebrow raised, he stares at the brunet. Waiting for an explanation.

"Psychic pokemon can't Teleport unless it can visualize where it wants to go. Fearow is giving Kadabra a bird's eye view of the roof so he can beam us up there. He is also going to use Disable on the guards and Reflect on the camera to freeze the image its recording. That way we can take them out without the camera catching anything."

Ash visualizes the assault in his mind. _This might just work. Awesome._ Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his rarely used black balaclava and slides it over his head. Gary follows his example as they wait.

He jumps as Kabara suddenly pops into existence in front of them glowing a light blue. Air is sucked from his lungs as everything goes black for a brief moment. The very space around him pressing on his body as if to squeeze him out of existence all together. Before his heart can even begin to speed up in terror, he is standing on the roof.

Turning quickly, he whips out his Ka-Bar with the movement. Ash lets the anger and fear of what they are doing to all of those pokemon wash over him. Letting his countless hours of training take control, he steels his resolve and steps forward and slits the throat of the wide-eyed, paralyzed guard in front of him.

 _They deserve it for what they are doing to the pokemon. They won't destroy our country. I won't let them._

Spinning around to face his next opponent, he plunges the large knife into the man's heart. Looking quickly to his left, he sees his partner wipe off his Ka-Bar on his target's black shirt. The guard's body hanging in the air by Kadabra's strong psychic power. Cleaning and sheathing his blade, the blue glow surrounding the guards fades causing the corpses to fall to the ground in a pile of bloody limbs.

With a nod towards the patient psi pokemon, Ash moves to the solitary door. A blue screen of light hovers in front of the camera nearby. Hearing a loud tearing sound, he stops in his tracks and quickly looks to the right. Haunter is floating nearby sending wave after wave of shimmering black and purple energy at the heap of white fabric sitting innocently next to a large wicker basket. Ripping the thick fabric into pieces from the sheer force of his Night Shade attacks.

 _Why is Haunter attacking the balloon?_ A brief flash of memory from their time in Celadon pops into his head. _The man we talked to that told us about the attack in Lavender Town...his friend said that he saw a hot air balloon silhouetted by the flames of the Pokemon Tower...is this the same balloon? Is that why Haunter is destroying it?_

The ghost type pokemon glares at him as he approaches with his arms stretched non-threateningly out to the sides.

"Haunter, you destroyed it. There is no way that they can fix it and attack your home again. It's alright."

The gas pokemon watches him warily in silence before slowly floating towards the door and phasing through the metal. They approach cautiously but stop when Haunter returns. Smoke rising from his dark, gaseous body. _The lights must be on._ Diving into its ball on Ash's belt to recover. Back into the sweet darkness that it calls home for now.

A brief flare of light announces Eevee and Growlithe's emergence from their pokeballs. Opening the door slowly, the two pokemon followed by Pikachu slip into a brightly lit hallway. The two soldiers follow once a soft yip is heard. Pulling out the screen of his comms unit, Ash quickly scans the hallway for any hidden bugs or cameras. Thankfully, there are none.

Pulling out the sample of the Rare Candy powder from the boat, Gary kneels in front of Growlithe for the puppy pokemon to learn the scent. Once the fire-type steps away to sniff the air, the brunet returns the vial back into one of his many pockets.

They slowly make their way down the hallway. Growlithe leading the way, nose to the floor. Eevee and Pikachu beside them, long ears swiveling for any foreign noise that might indicate a confrontation. Ash stares at his comms unit, routinely sweeping the area for bugs and cameras. Gary looks around with weapons ready. Kadabra brings up the rear, ready to disguise their presence or get them out of there at a moment's notice.

Ash loses track of time as they steadily make their way into the depths of the large building. Occasionally, they duck into empty rooms to avoid scientists walking by. Kadabra making sure to hide them from any surveying cameras as soon as Ash detects them.

Peaking around one corner, Ash can make out two guards standing in front of a door at the end of a short hallway. Large red R's sticking out vividly on their dark shirts. A short growl from Growlithe marks the end of their search. _The Rare Candies are in there._

The guards, armed with semi-automatics and dressed completely in black with black hats, contrast sharply against the stark white walls. They're talking to each other amicably, not expecting an attack to come from this far inside the building without some form of warning. Quickly scanning the nearby walls, he can't spot any more doors besides the one they just passed a few feet back.

Motioning to the brunet, they take up positions on either side of the door. A short whimper from Eevee indicates people in the room beyond. He scans the room quickly with his comms unit and huffs in annoyance at the small dot indicating a camera in the corner. Showing the screen to Kadabra, they step behind the psi pokemon as it releases a two consecutive waves through the wall and into the room in front of them. One to Disable any people and pokemon inside and a Reflect to block the camera. It huffs in exertion. The constant drain of energy finally catching up to the brown fox-like pokemon.

Sliding open the door, they freeze at the sight of the large room. Two scientists are frozen in the middle, clipboards in hand, heads leaning closer together as if comparing notes. Multiple large cages are spread throughout the room. An Electabuzz, Magmar and Beedrill filling up three of the cages, breathing heavily and shaking just as Larvitar was on the St. Anne. A small, clear container containing tiny white pellets sits on one of the stainless steel tables.

 _Refined Rare Candies. They are drugging these poor pokemon_ on purpose?! _No creature deserves that!_

Jaw tightening in anger, he quickly steps forwards and slits the throats of the two scientists. The blue light coating their skin disappears and the bodies fall with a quiet thump. Stepping forward, he stares sadly at the poison bee pokemon that is glaring heatedly at him.

"I'm sorry they did this to you. You didn't deserve this. No pokemon deserves this."

He turns towards his partner and blinks at a flash of light. The electric and spitfire pokemon disappear into pokeballs which Kadabra returns to his master's waiting hands with a brief pulse of psychic power.

"Gramps can check them out later. We gotta keep going."

Nodding in agreement, he pulls an empty pokeball from the pouch on his belt and tosses it at the bug type. It disappears into the ball and shakes once before stilling. He smiles briefly in thanks at the tired psychic type as it returns the ball to him.

A blast of heat causes him to spin around. He covers his nose at the acrid smell of Rare Candies that Growlithe had just burned. Quickly calling out Pidgeot, he orders for her to use a gentle Gust attack to disperse the smell of the burning drugs before anyone can come investigate. The brief vacuum formed from her attack also successfully puts out the flames.

Sighing in relief, he returns his flyer and joins his partner at the far wall. _If this is the testing room, then the next room must be the refining room. Too bad there is no windows we can peek through._

"Almost done Kadabra. Use Miracle Eye on the wall so we can see the next room. You can have a break after that." Gary whispers to his psychic pokemon.

Focusing on the wall in front of them, small brown hands start to wave in front of them, moving slowly as a bright blue light swirls in front of them. A large floating purple eye forms against the concrete wall. Fuzzy objects can be seen through it. Ash leans closer to try to make out more details.

"Focus!"

He jumps at the sharp command from his partner. Glancing to the side, Ash looks over the clearly exhausted pokemon and his angered partner. Just as he is about to rebuke the brunet for pushing the psychic type too hard, Kadabra tenses and growls lowly. Blue light flares. Causing the image to immediately sharpen.

Glancing through the portal, he looks over the large room. Large metal tanks stand in a line with multitudes of pipes running throughout the large apparatus. On one end, two scientists oversee various guards, also in black with the unnecessarily large red R on the front, open wooden crates and pour the powdered Rare Candies into the first tank. Following the machinery down to the other end of the room, he watches two more guards argue with a small group of scientists as they look over the finished product.

Tilting his head to the side, he squints at the two guards. _They look familiar but where could I have seen them before?_ Brown eyes widen as the smaller guard takes off their hat and throws it at the face of one of the scientists. Long red hair spills down from its previous confines. He shakes his head in astonishment and confusion as he stares at the two familiar figures.

 _Jessica Rochester and James Morgan._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: What other pokemon should Jessie and James have besides their main ones? They need a full team after all! Any suggestions?

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 31 - Confusion**


	31. Chapter 31 (Arc 2) - Confusion

AN: Little bit of a transition chapter but we are DEFINITELY getting to the good stuff next chapter! Action is on the horizon peeps. Let me know what you think. Reviews please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, drug reference

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 31 - Confusion**

Sensing Ash tense next to him, Gary follows the raven's line of sight towards the end of the room. Green eyes widen at the familiar figures of the remaining Four members. _Why are they here?_

Gary watches silently, mouth slightly ajar, mind whirring, as he watches the redhead scream at the scientists while the bluenet stands imposing at her side. He freezes as a screeching alarm and flashing red lights burst into existence. _Fuck. They must have found the bodies on the roof._

Seeing the image before them start to flicker, he looks back at the heaving psychic pokemon. _Kadabra is running low on power. He probably wasn't able to hold up the Reflect on the roof's security camera anymore._

"Ash, we have to go. Now."

The raven doesn't respond. Brown eyes are still locked on the scene in the other room.

"Gary...their pokemon…"

Looking back through the shrinking Miracle Eye, the air leaves his lungs in a rush. Next to the redhead, an enormous purple snake lays half curled on the floor, its thick body flattening and flaring out wide near its head. Black, red and yellow markings, mimicking eyes and a smiling mouth decorating its flat hood draw in his gaze. Shaking his head slightly to free himself from the mesmerizing markings, he follows the length of the coiled muscle up to the large reptilian head, almost touching the ceiling. Next to the cobra pokemon stands the familiar form of a brown stag beetle, far larger than the one hidden at his waist.

 _That Arbok and Pinsir are way too fucking big to be normal. There is no way they can even get that huge. Unless...were they given Rare Candies like those caged pokemon? But to grow in size as well as just increase their power level means multiple doses. No pokemon can survive that...And they're part of League military too. It's against code to take any form of supplements. There is no freaking way the League could be involved in this. Right?_

Just as the colorful duo head towards the door to find the cause of the alarm, the image in front of them fades entirely. Kadabra collapses to its knees behind them in exhaustion, panting heavily. Remaining completely still, he strains to hear the sound of footsteps rushing past their hiding place. Letting out the breath that he held in anticipation, he turns toward his psychic pokemon.

"Kadabra can you still Teleport us out of here?"

The psi pokemon struggles to stand but collapses back toward the ground, completely spent. It shakes its head slowly at the question. Squatting next to his psychic pokemon, he reaches forward to remove the collar from around the pokemon's neck. A thin brown hand weakly grabs his wrist to stop the movement.

" _No Master...Even as weak as I am, I will cause damage to you and the other human if the collar is removed."_

Blinking in shock at the echoing voice in his head, he locks eyes with the psi pokemon. Kadabra has one hand wrapped around his wrist while the other is holding his collar defensively, his conducting spoon lying forgotten on the floor in its sudden panic for its trainer.

"Kadabra, you are our only way out of here and we have to go right now. I will put it right back on once we are out so don't worry. If we get caught, far more damage will be done to us than just a brief exposure to some alpha particles."

The tight grip relaxing around his wrist, he quickly reaches forward to remove the collar before the psi pokemon changes its mind. Calling back Eevee and Growlithe, he turns to grab his partner, but the raven is still staring at the wall where the Eye was a few minutes ago, face scrunched in intense thought.

"Ash!" He whispers harshly.

"Gary, we can't leave yet. We have to destroy that device. Jessie and James left already, the scientists won't recognize us or our pokemon, especially with the balaclavas on."

Reaching out to grab Ash's arm, he drags the smaller man away from the wall towards the now standing Kadabra. Nodding to Kadabra, green eyes close as he braces himself for the crushing suction of the teleportation.

"Wait! No, we-"

Ash's argument is cut off by the psychic transport, the raven struggling to fill his lungs back up with air as the trio appear back in the alley across the street. Sliding the collar back around his pokemon's neck, he recalls Kadabra for a long rest. Pulling the black mask off, he sighs at the raging brown eyes glaring at him.

"Ash, we had no other choice." Gary explains. "Kadabra was too weak to block the cameras in that room and even if we destroyed the machine, they probably already have spare parts anyway. It would have been for nothing. I highly doubt the League would have anything to do with this operation but if they do, then the footage will automatically reveal who we are since they know most of the pokemon on our team. We will be thrown in prison, at the very least, for leaving Pallet while we are under house arrest."

With a quiet squawk, Fearow announces his presence on the edge of the roof above them. Ash turns his heated glare away from Gary's face and towards the wall of the alley. Body tight with tension with tan hands clenched tight against his sides in anger. Glancing behind them, Gary scans the grounds of the Silph building. The guards have begun sweeping the area outside looking for the intruders.

 _We have to leave._

Stepping towards the raven, he gently lifts Ash's chin up and forward. Staring quietly into the still angry chocolate eyes, his lips pull up into a small smirk as the heat gradually leaves Ash's eyes to bloom softly across scarred cheeks. Still seeing a small bit of resistance in his partner, he pulls out his trump card.

"We should go. Gramps has to check those pokemon out."

The defiance visibly drains out of the raven as he moves away from Gary's hand and stares down at his pouch where Gary saw him stuff Beedrill's ball. Sighing softly, the raven pulls another ball from his belt and releases it upward. The red light condenses into his massive Pidgeot who joins Fearow on its perch.

Hearing the sounds of an approaching search unit, the duo rush out the other end of the alley. As soon as the road widens, the flyers swoop down to allow the soldiers to jump onto their backs. Only a slight shift in the wind ever proving they were there to begin with.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

An hour after sunrise, Gary is interrupted from his half slumbering state by the telltale buzzing of his comms set. Sluggishly raising a hand up to activate the call, he opens his mouth to give his identification but is quickly interrupted by his grandfather.

"Gary, how far away are you two? Mike from down the road just called and said he saw a convoy heading towards town when he was foraging for mushrooms in the forest. They will be at the lab shortly."

Jolting awake at the alarming news, he nudges Fearow to approach Ash and Pidgeot. Ash, clearly listening in on the call, looks at him worriedly.

"We'll be there in two minutes." Gary responds.

Hanging up, he quickly leaps from Fearow to Pidgeot, grabbing onto Ash for balance before he can plummet to the ground hundreds of feet below. The larger bird squawking in annoyance at the sudden increase in weight. Recalling Fearow, he slides his arms around the raven's waist. The duo lean forward as Pidgeot increases her speed. Slicing through the air as if there was no resistance at all.

The bird pokemon suddenly dives toward the forest below to avoid detection from the black jeep driving in front and to the right of them. Zipping through the trees with the grace only a master flyer can possess. Finding the narrow path that leads from a small clearing to the lab, they race onwards. The plethora of trees vanish as the lab comes into view. A few powerful flaps of wings bring them to a halt.

Hopping down, they quickly release their pokemon minus Haunter, Aerodactyl and the drugged pokemon. Grabbing their discarded packs, Gary rushes inside to put them away while Ash double checks that all the pokemon have collars on.

Taking large deep gulps of air to slow his breathing, he makes his way through the house. Seeing his grandfather at the window next to the door, he peeks out briefly to see the approaching group of soldiers. Running upstairs, he puts their packs in his room before heading back to join the Professor at the door.

Carefully arranging his face to show no emotions, he opens the door for the Colonel and his entourage. Straightening his posture, he salutes smartly and stares at the wall. The Colonel walks in past him followed by three soldiers. They stop inside the living room and glance around quickly. The Colonel turns back towards them.

Colonel Sanders looks him over with cold, dark eyes behind black rimmed, square glasses. Short white hair covers his receding hairline with a matching white mustache and goatee covering the lower half of his face. The once powerful military leader has since gained some weight from long hours at a desk. However, the large torso still holds hints of strength beneath his uniform. Based on the nervous airs of the three Privates behind him, his cruel attitude must still be as strong as it once was. Cadets used to tell each other stories of the man's savagery to his soldiers but the higher ups never confronted him about it due to his ability to get results.

"Major Oak. Professor. Where might Major Ketchum be this morning?"

Dropping his salute, he closes the door and faces the commander. Spreading his feet shoulder length apart with hands clasped behind his back, he stands at rest in front of the higher ranking officer.

"Ash is out back feeding the pokemon breakfast, sir."

 _Hopefully he really is feeding them since Ash hasn't come back in yet._ The Colonel turns in annoyance and marches towards the back door. Flinging the door open, Sanders steps out into the morning light, the others following quickly behind. Green eyes lock onto Ash's figure as he puts away a large bag of pokemon food. Their pokemon gathering docilely around the large trough for their morning meal. Seeing the group of soldiers at the door, Ash quickly marches towards them and salutes at Sanders before falling into position next to Gary.

The white haired soldier glances over the pokemon briefly before turning back to the duo. Gary stares straight ahead as he feels the dark eyes roam over him slowly, struggling to suppress a shudder of revulsion. _Pervy old bastard._ The man starts walking back and forth in front of them slowly. No doubt watching for the slightest change in facial expression out of the corner of his eye.

"I must say, I am quite surprised that you two actually followed orders to remain here. I honestly thought you two would go off and cause trouble on your own."

The man stops in front of his partner, obviously waiting for a response to his observations. Watching the raven out of the corner of his eye, he can see Ash tense slightly, almost unnoticeable to any who don't know him well.

"Orders are orders sir." Ash states blandly, "We only disobeyed orders on the S.S. Anne because we believed the passenger's lives were at stake. We knew what we were doing and the trouble we would be in for disobeying orders. We will follow through our punishment with grace, sir."

Sanders looks over Ash once more, the same leering gaze that he felt on him earlier. Green eyes narrow in anger. _Don't you dare old man._

"Well said Ketchum. Thankfully for you, your trackers back up your story. We will keep watch on you for the time being, but I will allow both of you to take up missions again. We are a bit short-staffed at the moment."

Nodding in thanks at the Colonel's forgiveness, he reaches out to grab a manila folder that is handed to him by one of the grunts. Opening the folder, green eyes narrow at the pictures of familiar looking bodies strewn on the ground. Keeping his face a neutral mask, he quickly scans the information before him as he normally would have done before passing the folder to the raven. Eyebrow raised in question, he waits for more information from the Colonel.

"Silph Co. was attacked by the Dragon Riders last night. We believe they were after top secret research information. They didn't succeed in getting it but they might be back tonight. The other Four pair are already there. You are to assist them in guarding the building. They are in charge since you two are still under observation, understood?"

"Yes sir." The duo reply quickly.

 _Dragon Riders? Why do they think the Riders attacked Silph? I mean, I'm glad that they don't expect us but what did we leave behind that would point towards them?_

With one last glance over the duo, Colonel Sanders and his entourage head back into the house followed by Professor Oak. Gary remains frozen until the roar of the Jeep starting and pulling away from the lab can be heard. With a deep breath, he looks over to his partner. Worried brown eyes meet his gaze.

"Why do they think it was the Riders? You don't think they suspect us do you?" Ash asks him quickly.

Gary shakes his head slowly, green eyes narrowed in thought. _Since we were the ones who attacked Silph, there's almost no chance something will happen tonight...Unless the Riders were the ones that triggered the alarm? But why would they attack Silph Co.? What could they possibly need there? Unless they were also after the Rare Candies?_

Huffing in annoyance at the lack of answers to the multitude of questions swirling in his brain, he recalls his pokemon minus Fearow now that they were done eating. Turning around, he marches toward the house to grab their packs followed by Ash and Pikachu. A distressed Professor Oak looks their way from the kitchen counter, a steaming cup of coffee cradled between his withered hands.

"Gramps can you put the GPS units back into our comms sets? We have to head back to Saffron."

His grandfather nods in exhaustion. Pulling two small devices from his lab coat pocket, he reaches for the comms units that he and Ash had laid on the counter. Silence reigns for several minutes as the professor tinkers with the devices. Ash steps forward and grabs the older man's attention.

"Is Larvitar doing better?"

Professor Oak nods absentmindedly. Finishing his comms set, he slides it back towards him before starting on Ash's.

"Larvitar is fine. He's a bit bigger than before. The small dose of Rare Candies that he was exposed to sped up his growth a little bit. He will be stronger than other Larvitars, possibly around the same power level he would have if he was in his home region of Johto. Maybe even more powerful still but I'm not sure of the psychological effects. I would keep a close eye on him for now, but you can take him with you if you would like."

Ash nods and sends a knowing glance his way."So I was right then." Gary responds. "The Rare Candies make pokemon larger than they should be. That could only mean Jessie and James also gave their pokemon Rare Candies. We will have to keep a close eye on them tonight."

Seeing his grandfather's confused glance, he recounts the last 24 hours as well as the orders from the Colonel.

"Professor, there is something else." Ash cuts in. "Silph was the one refining the Rare Candies. They were testing them on pokemon. We brought them back here but I have no idea how much they were exposed to. Plus the other members of the Four were there yelling at the scientists. Their pokemon were massive. They _had_ to be giving them Rare Candies if what you said earlier is correct."

Finishing Ash's comms set, his grandfather hands the device slowly back to the raven before looking over them sadly. Seeing the hurt look in his family member's eyes, Gary steps forward to pull the old man into a hug. The frail body shakes slightly in his strong grasp.

"I'm worried about you two. You're getting too deep into this. The League and the Riders...one of them is going to be the death of you and there is nothing I can do to stop or protect you."

Gary holds his grandfather tighter as the man slumps into himself. Ash joins them with a comforting hand on the Professor's shoulder.

"That's not true Gramps. Where would we be without all of your help? Probably dead or in a jail cell somewhere. You are the most important member of our little team. In fact...the three pokemon we picked up from Silph are powerful species to begin with. Magmar, Electabuzz and Beedrill. You will be able to help them no problem since you are a genius and we will have them to protect us. All because of you, all right? Don't think so little of yourself."

Professor Oak sighs softly before gently disentangling himself from the soldiers. Stepping towards the lab, he motions for them to follow.

"Speaking of protection, I have one more thing to show you. It will help keep you safe for now."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash stares at the pile of stones on the metal table. _I completely forgot about these._ Scanning the pile, there are two Thunderstones, Fire Stones and Water Stones each with five of the clear stones. _There's also that Thunderstone that I got from Lt. Surge in my pack too._

"I sent one of the clear stones to Professor Rowan in the Sinnoh region since he specializes in pokemon evolution. Apparently a Machoke evolved into a Machamp when it touched the clear stone. In fact, it was drawn to it. Professor Rowan was overjoyed since Machoke is one of the few pokemon species he couldn't figure out how it evolves. However, the fighting type knew to touch it as soon as it was brought out. So it must just instinctively know that stone causes it to evolve...I was hoping these stones will cause some of your pokemon to evolve as well. To protect you."

Looking over the stones, Ash thinks over their team. _Pikachu evolves with a Thunderstone and I am pretty sure Larvitar will just evolve when he is ready. The rest of my team are all fully evolved except for Haunter. Maybe the clear stone will work on him? Would they even want to be forced to evolve though?_

A flash of light to his right draws his gaze. Gary's unevolved pokemon stand next to their trainer looking at the stones curiously. Ash steps back as his partner approaches the table and organizes the stones into their respective types. The brunet steps back and motions his pokemon forward.

Growlithe immediately bounds onto the table and nudges a Fire Stone with his nose. The stone bursts into flames that consume the puppy pokemon as it hops off the table. The fire type glows bright as its form expands in the controlled inferno. The flames fades leaving a towering Arcanine in its place standing an inch or two taller than Gary. Three times bigger than its smaller evolution. It shakes its long fluffy mane and bushy tan tail. With a loud bark, it walks over to its trainer and licks the brunet's face causing Gary to laugh at the dog's antics. Arcanine disappears in a burst of red light into his ball before its large size can damage the delicate instruments in the lab.

Kadabra steps forward next. The psi pokemon observes the clear stone on the table before touching one of the gems. Its form emits a strong white light as it grows almost another foot. The brown bushy tail disappears as its whiskers grow long, slightly flaring out at the end. As the light fades, Ash blinks at the sudden appearance of a second spoon in Alakazam's hand. The psi pokemon immediately puts its hand to the collar on it's throat and points toward the ball on Gary's waist. _Is it worried that it will be stronger than the collar containment after it evolved? It must really care for Gary to be this cautious._ Green eyes roll at his pokemon's overprotectiveness but follows its wishes and returns him to his ball.

By this point, Scyther had already stepped forward and is tapping one of the clear stones with one of its long blades. However, nothing happens. The mantis pokemon taps the stone again angrily but is denied evolution once more. Clicking in annoyance at the clear stone, the bug type looks around the lab quickly. The three humans watch confused as it zips over to one end of the lab where spare parts are stored. Spearing a small metal cylinder with its scythe, the mantis pokemon flies back to the table of stones. Touching the cylinder to the clear stone, they sigh as once more, the stone doesn't react.

"Hmm interesting. Based on its behavior, it seems like Scyther usually uses this stone as well as some piece of metal to evolve. Is this because it changes from a Bug/Flying type to a Bug/Steel type? Does the metal turn into the red Metal Coat that covers Scizor's body? But why not evolve now? Maybe because we are in the wrong region? Hmmm."

Professor Oak scribbles notes as quickly as he can on his ever present notepad. Ash smiles amusedly as at the older Oak mumbles to himself before looking back over to Gary comforting his upset pokemon. Once Scyther returns to its ball, Ash turns to his partner who is petting Eevee gently while looking over the remaining stones.

"What are you going to evolve her into?"

Gary tilts his head at the question and looks down over his birthday present.

"I'm not sure. I already have a fire and water type and if Electabuzz survives, I will have a powerful electric type so there is no point in evolving her into Vaporeon, Flareon or Jolteon. But she can't evolve into any of her other forms in Kanto..."

Gary trails off as he observes the purring evolution pokemon. Lifting her up so they were eye level, the brunet looks for any sign of discomfort in his pokemon.

"Eevee, I will give you the choice. You can either evolve into Vaporeon, Flareon or Jolteon now or wait to evolve into one of your other evolutions later possibly. You can't change your mind later if you choose to evolve now but I can't guarantee we will ever go to a different region so you may be stuck like this. So what would you like to do?"

Gary places Eevee on the table. She sniffs each pile but is careful not to touch any of the stones. With a yip the fox-like pokemon jumps back into Gary's arms and cuddles into his chest. Ash smiles at the adorable display and genuine smile on Gary's face. _I think he is secretly happy she doesn't want to evolve. You can't exactly cuddle with a slimy Vaporeon, spiky Jolteon or a blazing Flareon. And Gary definitely likes to cuddle with the little fox._

Shaking his head to force the blush threatening to take over his face to subside, he pulls out Haunter's ball and releases him into the lab. The ghost type floats around chuckling as he observes the humans and tastes the residual energy released from the multiple evolutions. Floating down towards the table, it locks eyes with Ash before opening its mouth and slowly licking one of the clear stones. Ash suppresses a shudder as light engulfs the gas pokemon.

Shrinking slightly in size, the disembodied arms re-attach to its now large circular body. Short legs and a tail grow from the bottom of the ball while large pointed ears spring out from its head. Large white eyes bleed red and its already large mouth spreads wider to show off its new white teeth. Floating above the table, it locks eyes once more with Ash as the last bits of light fade.

 _Geez, he is even more creepy now. You would think I would be used to it by now._ Based on the freaked out looks of the two Oaks, he is not the only one who thinks so. Glancing down at the electric rodent at his feet, he reaches out to grab a Thunderstone. Squatting next to the electric type he holds it out for him to touch.

"You want to evolve today, buddy?"

Brown eyes widen in shock as Pikachu quickly spins and knocks the stone from his hand. The exact same motion that slapped the pokeball from his hand so long ago. _Does he not want to evolve? I can understand Eevee wanting to wait to evolve into something else but Pikachu can only evolve into Raichu. I thought all pokemon wanted to evolve to get stronger._

"Pikachu?"

Smalls sparks of electricity dance out of its red cheeks as Pikachu glares at him angrily. Looking up towards the Professor for help, he is startled by a deep, quiet voice.

" _Hehehehe. He doesn't want to evolve. Why evolve when you have already beaten your superior in battle?"_

He looks up towards the floating ghost pokemon with wide brown eyes. _Well I guess that proves that only Gengars can communicate telepathically in their evolutionary chain._ Turning his attention back to his upset starter, he slowly reaches for the electric type just in case it attacks him.

"I'm sorry buddy. I didn't know. I won't make you evolve if you don't want to. I'll carry the one Lt. Surge gave us for winning just in case you change your mind someday okay?"

Smiling at the small lick the electric mouse gives him, he extends his arm for Pikachu to climb up onto his shoulder. Recalling Gengar, he steps towards Professor Oak to give him a quick hug. He squeezes his adoptive parent tight in apprehension.

 _Even with stronger pokemon, I feel like something bad is going to happen._

Goodbyes said and the drugged pokemon left in the Professor's care, the duo head out to prepare for their next mission.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: I based the clear stones off of the Trade Stones used in Pokemon Glazed. They allow a pokemon to evolve that would normally only evolve in a trade such as Haunter, Kadabra, Graveler and Machoke. I thought they would fit better in this story than going around finding someone to trade with.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 32 - Guarded**


	32. Chapter 32 (Arc 3) - Guarded

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood, bodily injury

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Arc 3 - Shaken Foundations**

 _Excerpt from Academy Training File #683_

 _ **The Dragon Riders**_

 _August 23 - First awareness_

 _Mysterious attacks on Rifure Village & Pallet Town. No survivors found in Rifure Village. Many dead and injured from the attack on Pallet before League could intervene. No evidence pointing to culprits could be found until XXX came forward._

 _June 15, ~1 year after initial attack - Initial Data from XXX_

 _Attacks caused by small group in hidden location. Ride the powerful dragon type pokemon Dragonite. Considered to be extremely dangerous._

 _November 18 - July 26, 1-2 years after initial attack - Initial encounters_

 _Dragon Riders fight with no cohesion. They use guerilla tactics to hide their weaker numbers. Small attacks on civilians and military continue all over the country._

 _January 14, 1.5 years after initial attack - Counters_

 _Aim for the vulnerable membrane of the Dragonite's wings. Once punctured, they can't stay aloft and can be taken out on the ground._

 _October 3, 5 years after initial attack - Counters, Revised_

 _Report from the field suggests that killing the Dragonite's trainer kills the dragon pokemon as well. To be confirmed._

 _February 27, 8 years after initial attack - Counters, Revised_

 _Dragonites can be killed by killing the trainer. Test subjects needed to determine how and why._

 _December 25, 10 years after initial attack - Research_

 _Test subjects reveal that the Dragon Riders seem to have superior strength and stamina compared to normal soldiers. More testing needed_

 _March 12, 11 year after initial attack - Research, Revised_

 _Test subjects now deceased. More testing needed._

 _April 23, 13 years after initial attack - Encounters, Revised_

 _Dragon Riders now deemed high priority target. Restructure of ranks needed._

 _May 1, 13 years after initial attack - Restructure of Ranks_

 _ **D-Rank**_ _\- no risk to soldier's life (ex: odd jobs) → Privates, Academy students_

 _ **C-Rank**_ _\- little to no chance of combat (ex: guarding town, background investigations, suppressing wild pokemon) → Corporal, Sergeant, Lieutenant, Academy students_

 _ **B-Rank**_ _\- involve combat (ex: espionage, taking out small targets/enemy units) → Academy students, Captain, Major_

 _ **A-Rank**_ _\- concerning League level matters (ex: guarding VIPs, suppressing enemy forces, Dragon Rider intel) - Major, upper levels if war situation_

 _ **S-rank**_ _\- concern state-level confidential matters (assassinating VIPs, infiltrating enemy forces, Dragon Rider combat) - Major, upper level_

 _October 6, 14 years after initial attack - Research, Revised_

 _Dragon Riders research now classified. Kill all Dragon Riders on site._

 **Chapter 32 - Guarded**

Having to push their flyers a bit to make it before the dark clouds above them finally break and release the oncoming downpour, the duo land in front of the Silph Co. building about 30 minutes before sunset. A few police cars are parked on the street, lights flashing. Officers weave through the sidewalk traffic directing passersby away from the building. Rifles in hand and packs on their backs, the soldiers head into the front entrance flanked by a collared Pikachu and Eevee.

The duo look curiously around the entrance lobby. Like the upper floors that they stalked through the previous night, everything is either metallic or painted white giving the building a modern, sterile look. Various metal sculptures of pokemon are scattered over the floor while large abstract paintings hang on the walls.

Heading towards the front desk, their gaze is drawn to a bulky man dressed in a black suit approaching them. Short dark hair with a visible earpiece and bulge in the jacket where a poorly concealed weapon lies in waiting marks him as one of those "fancy private security guards". Ash and Gary pull out their IDs to show the guard. After a brief glance, the man leads them away and to the left of the desk towards a long, brightly lit hallway.

Casually looking over the various pictures and articles hanging in the hall, Ash and Gary make their way towards two large double doors which were opened to show a large cafeteria beyond. In the middle of the large room sits two long counters split into various compartments filled with different types of food: meat, vegetables, pre-made salads, bread, pasta, pizza, and various other dishes.

Ash can feel the overabundance of joy taking over his face at the sight of the large spread of food. Taking a step towards the buffet, he freezes as brown eyes finally stray from the food long enough to see the red and blue hair of their superiors for this mission. Seeing calculating blue eyes locked onto his face, he forces an easy smile onto his face and joins the other Four members. The large table is covered by a small stack of empty plates and various papers detailing the design of the building.

Nodding a hello at the two soldiers, he quickly drops off his stuff and steps toward the buffet, Gary and their pokemon at his heels. Filling two large plates full of food, since he didn't have anything to eat today besides a power bar, and a bowl of pokemon food for Pikachu, he sits back down at their table. The electric mouse squeaks happily from the floor as it eats its meal.

Swallowing a bite of seasoned meat, he looks towards Jessie and James, who are still silently watching them. _Assessing us as potential threats most likely since they are definitely involved in this somehow. We have to keep an eye on them as much as possible tonight._

"So what's the game plan? Colonel Sanders didn't give us much information besides the fact there was an attack last night by the Riders and that we are to follow your orders." He asks as good naturedly as he can with a mouth full of food.

The redhead scoffs at him before arranging the various papers into a neat pile and handing it over to him. On first glance, he can see that most of the information detailing Silph's research projects has been blacked out for secrecy. Setting the pile between Gary and himself, they quickly go through the stack as they eat their dinner. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end as he feels their penetrating gazes on him. _Geez why do they keep staring? It's not like we are going to come after them with a fork and butter knife._

They finish their food as they arrive on the last page. Staring longingly back at the buffet, Ash shakes his head sadly. _I shouldn't have anymore in case we have to run or something. It was so good though..._ Sadly, Gary makes the choice for him as he takes away their and their pokemon's plates. Ash sits in the oppressing silence while they wait for the brunet to return. Once seated, Gary slides back the papers to James. The duo straighten slightly as Jessie leans towards them.

"Alright twerps. Just stay on the roof and don't let anyone in. We will oversee the private security and protection of the project the Riders are after. Those are your orders. Even you two can't screw that up."

Brown eyes narrow in irritation. _What the hell? They are the same age as us. Gary is probably older too since his birthday was so soon after graduation. Besides, we scored higher than both of them in exams. If anything, we should have the more dangerous part of the mission if the higher ups weren't so pissed at us...But why the roof? It would be more efficient to just guard whatever they want to take with them. If we battle on the roof, it could cause mass damage to the building. The Riders can't call out their massive dragons inside due to the tight quarters._

He opened his mouth to protest but a hand squeezing his thigh stopped him. Huffing in annoyance, Ash nods stiffly in begrudging acceptance. Having given their "orders," the colorful duo stand to leave. Grabbing their gear, Ash and Gary follow behind quietly.

After what felt like an hour but couldn't have been more than a few minutes, Jessie and James escort them out of the elevator and up the last remaining flight of stairs to the roof. Hustled out into the cool air, the door slams shut behind them.

Before he can even open his mouth to complain about their predicament, Gary has an arm slung over his shoulders and leading them away from the door and prying eyes of the security camera. Heads practically pressed together at the close contact, Gary whispers quickly. So quiet that he can barely hear what he is saying over the bustling noise drifting up from the city below.

"They bugged your pack when we were getting food. Most likely looking for evidence against us. Eevee planted a bug on James' pants while we were eating. Channel 3."

Sliding away from him, the brunet moves a few feet away to scan Ash's blind spot. Ash drops his pack to the ground in case quick movement is needed. Discreetly turning his comms set to Channel 3, he scans the sky in silence. Pikachu sits on railing in front of them, long ears twitching as it analyzes the various sounds floating up to them. After several minutes, he hears a happy tune being hummed but rolls his eyes once he realizes it's Gary. _Might as well act like we weren't bugged._

"Gary? Why do you think we are stuck guarding the roof? Wouldn't it be better off if we are guarding whatever the Riders want to take? Plus it's going to start raining soon. There won't be any visibility anyway.

He can practically _see_ the smirk in his mind that is most likely plastered on his partner's face at the moment. Scanning dutifully in case the security feed is also being monitored, he doesn't turn to confirm his suspicions.

"Who knows Ashy-boy. Orders are orders. Jessie and James are members of the Four too. They can handle security inside. Plus, if we stop the Riders here, more credit to us right?"

Ash chuckles quietly at the brunet's arrogant tone, especially when an annoyed huff echoes in his ear.

" _ **Can you believe these brats? Acting so high and mighty. That old ass bastard is right to place them under our command. He clearly knows who is more fit to lead."**_ Jessie's voice calls out from his comms set.

" _ **Even more so now that all of our pokemon are unstoppable. The Boss is going to promote us for sure once we take care of this mess."**_ James responds. Brown eyes narrow in confusion. _Do they mean the Commander or Colonel Sanders?_

" _ **Hey Jess, about those pokemon that we were test-"**_ The rest of the bluenet's sentence is cut off by a loud alarm. Ash jumps at the shrill noise ringing in his ear.

" _ **It's the same energy signature the scanner picked up last night! It's the Rider!"**_

At the loud exclamation from the bluenet, Ash glances back towards the his partner. Even from this distance, he can make out Gary's rigid posture as the brunet quickly scans the sky for the imminent attack. Thunder rumbles quietly in the distance.

"Gary, let's take this to the sky. Hopefully that will prevent any damage to the building."

Grabbing the pokeball from his waist, he releases Pidgeot from her confinement. Sliding his rifle onto his back, he pulls out his Beretta before hopping onto the bird pokemon's back. Pikachu huddles in his lap, ears swiveling quickly as it tries to determine the approaching enemy's direction.

" _ **Damn it. He doesn't have his pack with him and is too far away from the camera. I won't be able to hear what they say."**_ The redhead's voice growls in his ear.

Pidgeot dives suddenly to the right as a low whooshing roar distinguishes itself from the city noise. A large gust of wind almost throws him off of Pidgeot's back. Ash clutches tight to his flyer's plumage to regain his balance. Pidgeot spins around. Gun raised to shoot, he scans the sky but can't find his target. A large dark shape flashes by out of the corner of his eye. Pidgeot, with her Keen Eye, quickly follows after the shape. He can't see anything.

 _Why can't I see them? Those yellow scales should stick out easily._

Ash blinks in shock as a massive beam of light illuminates the entirety of the roof and surrounding airspace. Glancing below them, he sees a large spotlight mounted above the structure housing the stairs. _That wasn't there yesterday was it?_

" _ **The Rider has appeared!"**_ Jessie's voice echoes in his ear.

Turning away from the stinging beam of light, brown eyes widen at the sight before him. The Dragonite looks even more intimidating than the one they faced previously. The menacing black armor, covering almost its entire body this time, gleams in the light.

 _The scales are already bulletproof and that armor must weigh a ton, why bother with it?_ He thinks distractedly.

A flash of silver causes him to duck closer to Pidgeot's neck as the massive dragon darts toward them. A strange looking sword stabbing the air where he was just a mere second before. Heart in his throat, he scans the dragon's back carefully. He can barely make out the Rider on its back. The hand in the air holding the ultra thick sword being the only thing giving him away.

 _He must be wearing armor too if he is blending in that well._

With a screech, Fearow dive bombs the dragon. Its deadly sharp beak aiming for the small unprotected wings. Sword also drawn, Gary swings down at the armored Rider. Blades clash with a ring of steel. Seeing sparks gather between the two, he cries out to his partner.

"Gary! Thunder Punch!"

The brunet, locked in a struggle with the rider, gives no response to his warning. However, Fearow quickly rears back with a strong flap of wings, sending the both of them careening away from the deadly attack. Arm pulled back, sparking with power, Dragonite angles itself to follow the escaping pair. Ash urges Pidgeot forward and takes aim at Rider. _Maybe it will retreat if the Rider is injured like before._

The gunshot echoes in the night air. The Rider jerks at the impact of the speeding bullet but doesn't grab onto his body to cover the supposed bleeding wound like Ash thought he would.

 _Damn it. His armor must be bulletproof too!_

Tucking his gun back into his pants, he reaches down to pull out his sword. Brown eyes widen in horror as Pikachu runs up Pidgeot's neck and leaps off toward their enemy. A massive Thunderbolt sparks out of its red cheeks, slamming into the charged fist still pulled back to pummel any approaching flyers. Dragonite roars as the collision of lightning causes an enormous explosion. Glass windows shatter at the release of energy. Shards falling towards the unsuspecting victims below.

" _ **Jess, maybe we should step in."**_

Brown eyes frantically look for his starter. Heart in his throat once more as Pidgeot suddenly plummets towards the ground. Arm stretched forward, he grabs the electric mouse as they race by. Pikachu tucked safely in his lap, they speed back towards the roof. Fearow and Gary diving down to re-engage the enemy.

 _The Dragonite is slowing down. The armor and explosion must be draining its energy. Pidgeot and Fearow can keep up with it now._

" _ **Shut up James! Just pay attention to the damn monitor!"**_

A blaring siren causes Pikachu to cower in his lap, the loud noise hurting its ears. _The Pokemon Attack Siren? They must have turned it on due to the explosion. That will get everyone out of the way below at least._

Sword in hand, they flank Fearow as it pulls backs to dive bomb the dragon once more. Flaring out in a pincer movement, the soldiers prepare to deliver a devastating blow to the terrorist. The bird pokemon quickly pull away as twin Thunder Punches begin to form. The electric attack increasing in power as a light drizzle falls from the dark clouds above.

" _ **Twerps are getting their asses handed to them."**_

His head throbs at all the loud noises spearing through his brain. Turning down the volume of his comms set, he pays no attention to the now unimportant task of listening in on the other Four members. All of his attention is needed on the battle. Thunder sounds again, this time much closer. The storm is almost upon them.

" _ **Jess I really think we should-"**_

The rest of James sentence is drowned out by the screech of the electric attack that just misses Pidgeot's wing. _Damn it! We have to do something about those punches. We need to distract Dragonite if we want any chance at that Rider._ Pulling another ball from his belt, he stares at it briefly.

"I know it is raining but we really need your help. Keep your tail lit."

Pressing the button in the middle, a stream of red light bursts from the device. Charizard bellows out a challenging roar as soon as he emerges from his ball. Claws glowing blue, the flame pokemon dives for the titan, a powerful Dragon Claw ripping through the metal like butter leaving large gouges in the black armor. Dragonite cries out in pain from the ferocious attack.

" _ **-has a Charizard?! How?!"**_

Ash smirks in triumph. _Bet you didn't plan on getting hit with your own typed attack did you dragon? This ends now!_

Charizard locks arms with the mighty dragon pokemon, snarling into its face. The fire type snapping at the dragon's armor, furiously trying to latch onto the thick neck. With Dragonite thoroughly distracted by his Charizard, Ash motions for them to attack the Rider once more.

" _ **Zoom in, James!"**_

Fearow and Pidgeot take turns swooping in close allowing their trainers to attack the Rider before veering off to regroup. Each overhead blow, strengthened by the speed of their flyers approach, pounds into the thick blade held by the armored man. His ears ring with the metallic clash of blades.

" **-that scar! That's my Char-"**

A loud, tinny screech draws his gaze back towards the Rider. A broken blade is held in one hand as the other clutches his sword arm's shoulder. The remainder of the sword hurtling end over end to the street below. With an ear-splitting roar, Dragonite Headbutts the fire type with his metal plated skull. The attack sends Charizard reeling away, shaking its horned head to throw off the damage as quickly as possible.

Flying towards Silph's roof, the dragon lands solidly. Circling the area to make sure the battle isn't returning to the air, Ash directs Pidgeot to drop him off onto the roof. Not wanting the fire lizard's flame to be extinguished by the downpour, he quickly recalls Charizard. Gary hops down seconds later, his claymore angled toward their injured foe. Sliding down from the seven and a half foot tall dragon, the injured Rider lands nimbly on the cement.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary's heart thunders in his chest as he analyzes the matching set of armor. Conformed close to the Rider's body, the black material stretches out over his torso and legs in overlapping layers mimicking his dragon's scales. Sharp protrusions flare out from the shoulders matching the bladed forearm protectors. Snatches of purple peek through the exposed slits between layers of armor as the Rider moves. The dark helmet covers his hair, ears and forehead with a familiar looking black mask pulled up to cover the remainder of the Rider's face. He can make out the slight sheen of blood that has stained the purple material near his shoulder.

 _I can't tell what type of material that is. It isn't shiny like the Dragonite's metal armor. I got lucky getting a cut in between the grooves._

Before either of them can even blink, Dragonite spins quickly. Its large, metal plated tail slamming into the skylight, smashing it to pieces. Sending the roof into blackness. Lit dimly by lights from below and frequent bursts of lightning from the storm above.

" _ **-night vision mode."**_ Jessie's voice buzzes in his ear. _They are still watching us?_

The Rider begins to walk towards them, broken sword still in hand. The jagged tip glinting wickedly in a flash of lightning. Switching his sword to his other hand, Gary whips out his Beretta and aims at the man's right eye.

 _No armor to protect you there. Ash may have the advantage in the air earlier with that Pidgeot of his but no way he can match my accuracy with a gun. It's my turn now._

"Halt! Why are you here Rider? Why come back after last night? What are you after?!" Gary yells at the masked man. His arm shakes as he struggles to hold back from attacking the Rider. He can already feel the familiar rage building once more as he stares the man down. Green eyes lock with dark brown, almost black in the low light.

"I see you have finally learned some restraint little Oak. Bravo. Bravo!" The Rider claps slowly. Gary's face scrunches in confusion. _How does he know my name?_ Dark eyes shine with mischief.

"You?! How did you heal so fast?" Ash cries out in shock. Gary doesn't dare take his eyes off the enemy to check on his partner. Not when the enemy is a Rider. Not when he is this close.

"Now, now. I'm not who you think I am. But I must ask, why must you two _always_ attack us as soon as we show up? I just want to chat a little that's all. I believe you two owe me that after I had to deal with those dramatic buffoons last night _and_ the fact you have injured me. Granted, it's not as bad as they wound you gave my comrade in the canyon but I thought we were better friends than that? Shame."

" _ **Who does this asshole think he is?! I can't believe-"**_

" _ **Jessie please calm down. We can't break the-ah! Don't throw that!"**_

Gary struggles to tune out the bickering voices in his head as he focuses on the man in front of him. When the voices get louder, he changes the channel in frustration. The silence lets him focus on the Rider once more.

"So you _were_ here last night. What are you after? Which project is it?"

The man merely shrugs and plants the hand not holding his sword on his hip. Waving the broken weapon around, he points it lazily at the staircase.

"Who said I was after a project? Maybe I was after something a little more...alive."

Green eyes narrow at the man before them. _He must be talking about those drugged pokemon we took. But if he has to break in to get to the beefed up pokemon, then the Riders can't be the ones who commissioned the project. Unless he is a rogue?_

"What do you mean?" Ash asks slowly.

The man takes a step towards them but freezes as Gary clicks off the safety on his gun.

"I guess you can say that I'm here to take you home. Enough playing the military lapdog, it's time to come back. Back to where you belong."

Lightning flashes followed by a loud peal of thunder. Freezing December rain pounds the roof as the duo stare at the Rider in shock. _What the fuck is he talking about? Going home? Come back?_

Sheathing the broken blade, the man stands at ease in front of them. Waiting for a response to his demand.

The door bursts open allowing Jessie and James access to the roof. Their colorful hair soaking instantly in the torrential downpour.

The Rider turns toward them and crosses his arms over his protected chest. Gary blinks in confusion. _He looks almost...angry? Because of whatever happened after we left last night?_

"Well, well. The traitors finally show themselves. Had enough of spying?"

The redhead growls threateningly as she pulls a ball from her waist. Cold blue eyes roam over the three of them.

"You talk too much old man. We can't let you leave."

An odd dragging noise behind them draws Gary's attention. Green eyes widen in shock when he sees the large purple snake slither over the edge of the roof and dart toward them. Arm outstretched, he yells out as Arbok whips its tail at his partner.

"ASH!"

The raven looks at him confused by the sudden shout. Green eyes widen in terror as the purple tail strikes Ash in his upper back. His partner staggers at the force of the impact. The raven looks down in confusion at the purple tail sticking out of his torso. Acid sizzles as purple drops fall onto the wet concrete.

With a wet squelch, Arbok rips its tail from the hole it created in Ash's back. Rooted in place by the complete shock and horror surging through him, Gary watches his partner crumple towards the roof. It seems like forever that the raven is falling. With a splash, Ash's body lays in a heap on the ground. Unmoving.

His heart freezes in his chest. Everything is muffled. He can hear the angry cries of the Rider and all the pokemon as they engage in battle but he can't look away. Arm slowly lowering to his side, Gary falls to his knees.

Crawling toward his partner, he gently turns Ash over. A stream of blood dribbles from his mouth as he struggles to breathe. The normally warm chocolate brown eyes are hidden from him as Ash struggles to stay alive.

With shaking hands, he gently pulls the jacket away to reveal the wound. Blood slowly bubbles from the hole that is almost two inches in width. The edges seared and smoking from the caustic acid that the Poison Tail was laced with.

"Ga...ry."

Looking up quickly, green eyes lock with brown. There's a small smile on the raven's face. His breathing reduced to small choking gasps. A tan hand reaches forward. He grabs it tightly.

"Sorry." Ash whispers. He can barely hear it. Those lovely brown eyes close once more. Ash's grip slackens as he focuses on getting air into his lungs.

Pulling Eevee's ball off his belt, he quickly releases the evolution pokemon. He calls out directions before the small pokemon can completely form out of the red light.

"Eevee! Get the first aid kit!"

The small brown pokemon races towards his pack near the edge of the roof. Leaning forward, he presses his hand onto the gaping hole in his partner. Ash groans in pain as Gary puts more weight on the prone raven's body, desperately hoping to slow the blood seeping out between his fingers.

With a small splash, the first aid kit drops next to his knees. Flinging the kit open with his free hand, he tears open a pack of Antidotes. Pouring one of the bottles directly onto the wound, he holds his partner down as Ash feebly tries to get away from the liquid causing him more pain. Eevee moves to the other side of the raven, small feet spread wide in a defensive position as she watches the battle around them.

"I'm sorry Ash. I know it hurts but I have to neutralize the poison." Gary apologizes desperately. Fighting to keep his rapidly deteriorating composure in check.

Pressing a large piece of gauze to the wound, he leans over the raven to exert more pressure. Ash's face is scrunched in agony. With his free hand, he opens another Antidote and slowly pours it into the raven's mouth. Choking briefly on the liquid that is suddenly in his mouth, Ash swallows the rest.

Looking around quickly, he analyzes the battle. Dragonite, with help from their angered flyers, is battling against the massive Arbok and Pinsir. The Rider along with Pikachu are engaging Jessie and James. The electric mouse keeps glancing back at them with worry and anger clearly written on its little face.

 _Why is the Rider helping us?_

His gaze snaps back down as the body beneath him lets out a body shaking cough. Ash relaxes but his chest is no longer rising with labored breathing. Terror floods Gary's being.

Placing two fingers on Ash's neck he frantically searches for a pulse as he leans forward. His cheek inches away from Ash's lips, he stares at the chest in front of him. Praying for any signs of life. A slight puff of air on his cheek. The rise of his chest indicating a breath. Even the rhythmic pulse of his heartbeat. _Anything_ that will prove he is still alive.

Gary takes a shaky breath as a light flutter pulses against his fingertips. Ash's chest rises slightly before falling once more.

 _His body is failing. Ash is dying._

 _I can't save him._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Ahhhh! Don't hate me! I had to do it! The evil voice in the back of my head that writes for me made me do it!

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 33 - Death**


	33. Chapter 33 (Arc 3) - Death

AN: Guys I had such a hard time writing this chapter. SO MANY FEELS! As a generally super chill person, I had a lot of difficulty with this. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, immense pain, death, the feels

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 33 - Death**

"What do you mean?" Ash asks slowly.

The Rider takes a step towards them but freezes as Gary clicks off the safety on his gun.

"I guess you can say that I am here to take you home. Enough playing the military lapdog, it's time to come back. Back to where you belong."

Lightning flashes followed by a loud peal of thunder. Rain pounds the roof as the duo stare at the Rider in shock. _What is he talking about? He's taking us back to Pallet? Why?_

Ash stares at the armored man, completely and utterly confused. Sheathing the broken blade, the Rider stands at ease in front of them. Waiting for a response to his demand.

The door bursts open allowing Jessie and James access to the roof. Their colorful hair soaking instantly in the torrential downpour.

The Rider turns toward them and crosses his arms over his protected chest. Ash's confusion increases further as he notices the angry tilt of the man's eyebrows. _Why is he angry at Jessie and James?_

"Well, well. The traitors finally show themselves. Had enough of spying?"

The redhead growls threateningly as she pulls a ball from her waist. Cold blue eyes roam over the three of them.

"You talk too much old man. We can't let you leave."

Heart beating furiously as leftover adrenaline from their aerial battle rushes through his body, Ash tenses in preparation for battle. He slowly slides his hand downwards towards his belt, trying not to draw attention to his movements. Slowly pulling upward on his claymore, he loosens the long sword from its sheath which will allow him to draw the blade quickly if the need arises. His other hand slides over the pokeballs at his belt. _This is not going to end well._

A loud shout startles the raven from his intense observations. Glancing in confusion at the brunet next to him, brown eyes widen at the absolute terror swimming in Gary's green eyes. Following his partner's line of vision, Ash begins to turn around when something heavy slams into his back.

He's forced to take a step forward from the sheer amount of power that he is struck with. He almost even takes another but is somehow unable to move any further away. Glancing down in confusion, he stares at the purple _thing_ sticking out of his chest.

 _What the hell?_

Raising his hand up, he touches the purple object in shock and confusion. Pulling it away, he stares at the dark liquid coating his fingers. Brown eyes flinch as his fingers start to burn. _Poison?_

The rain quickly washes his tainted blood away.

The thing is gone. Ripped away from him. He stares as the world around him suddenly starts spinning. The wet concrete feels rough on his face.

 _How did I get on the ground?_

Rain is so noisy. And cold. Ash closes his eyes as water tries rushing into them. Everything is just so _wet_. He spits out the bitter liquid that is pooling in his mouth. Suddenly his body is rolling. _That hurts._ He groans in pain as his chest throbs with the movement.

Burning agony blossoms in his chest as the shock and adrenaline wear off. Each breath is a struggle. It hurts too much to breathe. The rain pelts against his face, into his mouth. Ash coughs as fluid fills his lungs. He's wheezing now.

 _It hurts so much._

His jaw clenches tight. Trying to breathe through the pain. But it's getting harder and harder to get the air he needs. His chest aches. It _burns._ Liquid fire crawls through his veins. He's boiling from the inside out. He has to be. Burning away his blood and organs. Reducing them to ash.

He can barely feel the light fleeting pressure on his chest. The cold water rains down on him. A futile attempt to cool the heat incinerating his insides. The soothing water suddenly vanishes. _No. Come back._ Ash struggles to open his eyes. His partner is above him, looking at his chest. Emerald eyes wide, pupils dilated. _He looks so scared. Don't be scared Gary. Not for me._

"Ga...ry."

Green eyes immediately lock onto his own. Gary's hand stops probing the wound. The agonizing inferno melts away briefly as he stares into his partner's eyes. He struggles to take another breath. It's choking him. Turning his head slightly, he spits out the liquid trying so hard to coat his throat and mouth. It's red.

Leaning up slightly, he looks at his chest. A glaring hole stares back at him. Oozing sluggish black blood. _Poisoned blood._ Letting his head drop back to the roof, he stares at the roiling thunder clouds above him. He flinches as the fire bursts back to life with a vengeance. Clawing through his torso. Slowly making its way throughout the rest of his body.

His heart throbs in an effort to pump the thickened burning blood. But it's not going to work for much longer. Ash can tell.

 _I'm dying..._

Ash reaches out for his partner. The one constant thing in his life for as long as he can remember. A strong hand grips his tightly. So strong. _Gary has always been the strong one._ His heart clenches in pain, adding to the excruciating ache crawling throughout his body. The fire has already reached his arms and stomach, melting away everything needed to keep him alive.

 _I don't want to leave you._

Tears pool in brown eyes. Mixing with the rain caressing his face.

 _I want to stay...stay with you._

Brown eyes slowly drink in the details of his partner's face. The normally brown fluffy hair plastered to the handsome angular face. Sparkling emerald eyes dulled by Gary's distress. Normally smirking lips now pressed tight together with worry. His partner. His family.

 _His beloved._

He opens his mouth to tell Gary. He has to tell him. To survive. To move on. To give up his revenge. Gary has to live. Leave all this crazy shit behind him. Leave the League. Just live. To forget him. To find love. And to live for that love.

Because he loves Gary. And he doesn't want Gary to be sad. Not for him. Gary deserves happiness. He has been through enough. He deserves it.

 _So do you._ Ash mentally shakes away that thought. _It's too late. I won't be able to survive this. I will die so Gary can be happy._

 _But who will protect him when you are gone?_ Ash scowls. _My pokemon will listen to him. They will protect him for me._ He says back. Arguing with himself. That is what he is reduced to now. His body is shutting down and his mind continues to rebel against him.

Ash tries to get his thoughts out but the words gurgle in his throat. He smiles ruefully. _I'm too late. I can't tell him._

"Sorry." Ash chokes out. It's all he can say before he starts coughing again. The wound pulses with each cough. The liquid fire has spread to his fingers. His grip slackens as the pain overrides his muscles. Brown eyes close tight. Trying to block out the agony.

Blood is rushing through his ears. It's so loud. He can't even hear the rain anymore. The cooling rain. He hisses in pain at the sudden pressure on his chest. Forcing him into the ground. Forcing him further into the fiery pit his body is submerged in. Drowning in.

 _Stop. Please. Just make it stop._

A screech catches in his throat as a wave of freezing cold assaults his torso. Combating the raging fire. Making it feel even hotter in comparison. He feebly tries to move away. _Just leave me with the rain. I like the rain._

Gary is saying something. _I can't hear him._

The pressure is back. Jaw clenched tight, he keeps his cries of pain from bursting from his throat. A grunt slips through as his mouth is forced open. A viscous fluid is poured down his throat. He is choking. It's too thick, coating his tongue and throat. A hand clamps over his mouth. He tries to struggle but the fire won't let him. It hurts too much. Burning away his strength. So he swallows it.

It's so cold. _Why is it so cold?_ It's gnawing at him. Battling the fire. He can't take it. The inferno already damaged his battlefield. His scorched body is shutting down. His limbs are locking up. His lungs won't fill up with air he desperately needs. His heartbeat slows. Ash can't feel anything but the raging duel inside him. Fire versus ice. Even that is beginning to fade away now though.

He struggles to open his eyes one more time. To get one last look of his partner but they won't open. There's nothing left. Not even enough strength to flutter his eyelids.

He's dying.

 _Goodbye Gary. I'll be waiting for you._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary sits beside Ash, staring at the prone body. A pained roar slowly draws his gaze upwards. Dragonite is wrapped tight in the coils of Arbok's body. Long claws furiously trying to pry the thick purple muscle away to let him escape. Pidgeot darts around the flared head, avoiding the poisonous fangs as it attacks the vicious snake. A loud screech pulls his gaze to the right. Fearow lies in a pool of blood nearby. Its thin neck cut right in two. Dull green eyes stare at his dead flyer impassively. His mind is too far away to grieve for it. Unable to focus.

Gary's heart leaps into his throat as Eevee, _the pokemon Ash gave him,_ rushes to intercept the charging Pinsir. The bug pokemon clicks its challenge at the little brown pokemon that dares get in the way of its targets. Picking up speed, Eevee charges the stag beetle in a full powered Take Down. Pinsir doesn't even flinch. Swiping a clawed hand into the little pokemon's side, the powered up pokemon flings Eevee across the roof. The small evolution pokemon crashes into the concrete wall holding up the railing with a loud thump. Pieces of the wall lay around the injured pokemon.

Gary stands, sword intercepting the deadly pincers as he struggles to hold back the drugged up strength of the pincer pokemon. He glances back towards his pokemon who is struggling to get to her feet to rejoin the battle. Green eyes dip down towards his partner who is looking paler by the second. _I can't help him if I am fighting. What if his heart stops?_

Green eyes drift towards the worried electric mouse. _That's it!_ With a burst of strength, he slides his sword to the side and spins his body away. Not expecting the sudden loss of resistance, Pinsir staggers forward before turning to attack again. Grabbing the sword with both hands, he charges to deliver a powerful sweeping blow. Swinging down from overhead, he angles the sword to cut diagonally through Pinsir's face to avoid the massive horns but it's blocked by a raised arm. The sword clashes against the beetle's armor with a ringing clang. Green eyes widen in astonishment.

 _That should have cleanly severed its arm. How hard is that armor?_

Pulling on the blade, he pulls back to attack again but is knocked aside by a blur of brown. Eevee stands between him and James' pokemon once more.

 _Now's my chance._

Whipping various balls from his belt, he releases his pokemon in a flash of red. Directing Scyther, Dodrio and his own Pinsir to assist Eevee, he sends Nidoking and Wartortle to battle the massive Arbok. Rushing back towards Ash, he kneels at the raven's side and quickly checks his vitals.

 _Still barely there. Damn it._

Calling out Alakazam, he locks eyes with the intelligent psi pokemon. Memories of the last hour rush through his mind as the psychic pokemon learns of the current situation and his haphazard plan by scanning his brain. When the small dark eyes focus onto him, Gary nods at his pokemon.

"Keep him alive for me."

Standing up once again, he rushes off towards the battle between the soldiers and the Rider. He calls out to Pikachu. Long yellow ears stick straight up and swivel towards him as it picks up his shout over roaring storm and screech of the Attack Siren. Ash's starter quickly rushes over.

"Ash needs you. Alakazam has your orders."

The pokemon races away. Looking back quickly, he sees the two pokemon stare at each other briefly before the small yellow pokemon leans closer to his master. Long ears lay over the prone raven's chest, sparks fly as Pikachu charges power. Ready to deliver a small ThunderShock the moment Ash's heart falters. _Pikachu is Ash's only chance at staying alive. Only he can help Ash's heart now._

He shakes the negative thoughts from his head. _Focus._ Green eyes fix onto the battle before him. The Rider is having a hard time against the two soldiers. Jessie and James attack like a well oiled machine, perfectly in sync with one another. Glancing blows from opposite sides ring against the armor as the Rider struggles to defend his vulnerable points with his broken sword. A small puddle of diluted blood spreads out below him from where their blades had cut through the grooves.

Gary's mouth pulls up into a snarl as he sees the victorious sneers on the soldiers faces. A flash of lightning is his cue to dart forward and intercept a lunge from the redhead. Disengaging their blades, he plants his back foot and lashes out to strike his former comrade. Blue eyes widen momentarily in shock before narrowing in anger.

"Why did you attack him?! He's a fellow soldier! Your comrade! And the attack from your snake is _killing_ _him_!" Gary roars into her face.

The redhead hisses at him. Her sword a blur at it swings in for a blow to his side. Gary lowers his sword to block but is forced to retreat a few feet due to the awkward angle of the block.

He freezes as another flash of lightning lights the sky. _Was that Pikachu?_ He forces his eyes to remain on the threat in front of him.

"Poor little Oak. His plaything is broken." Jessie coos mockingly. Her face twisted in an ugly snarl.

Furious growl ripping from his throat, he attacks again. Thrust, side cut, backhand side cut, overhand, overhand, backhand, backhand side. He launches combo after combo at his ex-comrade. His frustration grows as she blocks each one with relative ease. His worry spikes as lightning flashes over and over again. Thunder booms overhead. She smirks at the anger and concern written all over his face.

"I'm just mad I couldn't kill that idiotic crybaby myself. He is too weak to be a soldier. Completely useless. He even stole the pathetic pokemon I threw away. He doesn't belong in the Four."

Gary sees red. With an enraged cry, he launches a quick high side cut at her head, planning to decapitate the monstrous woman in front of him. Green eyes widen as Jessie ducks under the blow and jabs at his torso. Unable to do more than twist his body slightly, he flinches at the sharp sting of the blade tearing into his side.

Gary back steps quickly. Hand covering the bleeding cut as a flash of lightning lights up Jessie's face. She raises her sword to charge but freezes as blue light envelops her. Recognizing the psychic power, he swings back to look at Alakazam.

" _Master, he stopped breathing."_

Sheathing his sword, Gary rushes towards the still raven. Ash's face is slightly tinted blue from lack of oxygen. His own breath catches in his throat at the various scorch marks where Pikachu shocked him to jumpstart his heart. Ash's chest isn't moving.

Leaning over, he pinches the raven's nose closed and tilts Ash's head back to open up his windpipe. With his free hand gently opening his partner's mouth, he leans down and presses his lips down onto the raven's. Gary blows gently, forcing oxygen down Ash's throat and into his body. Pausing for several seconds, he blows again but the air refuses to go in. Pulling back slightly, he readjusts Ash's head and tries again. Gary's cheeks puff out instead.

Pushing aside his rising panic, he lets his limited medic training take over. Tilting Ash's head to the side, he lines up for compressions. _Something is blocking the airflow. Please don't let there be blood in his lungs._ Locking his arms, he presses down over and over. All the while counting in his mind. _1...2...3…_

Pikachu squeaks from his side. Green eyes blink with tears. His lips are still tingling from the brief contact they shared.

 _I hate this._

Ever since that night on the cruise, there was no denying it anymore. He did feel some level of attraction for his partner. Gary has pictured it various times already. What it would be like when it finally happened. When their lips came together for the first time.

Maybe it would happen when they were at the house, comfortably resting on the couch after a tough day of training. Maybe even with a few drinks. Blue Alolans possibly. Inhibitions lowered, their legs would touch as one scooted closer to the other. Eyes would lock and then…

Or even maybe after a mission. Adrenaline rushing through their veins, it would be too hard to hold back. Just pressing Ash into the wall, like he did on the ship, and they would come together in a flurry of passion.

But not like this. He never wanted it like this. They should be at home, not on this roof in the middle of a storm and multiple battles raging around them. The thunder and Siren ringing in their ears.

Warm tears stream down his face, mixing in with the cold rain.

... _28...29...30._ Turning Ash's face back upwards, he nearly sobs at the small stream of blood dripping from his mouth. Pressing his lips onto cold ones once more, he tries to force his air into Ash but to no avail. It just won't go in.

"Come on Ash. Please breathe for me." He desperately pleads. The words barely forced out of his tight throat.

The raven's head rolls to the side. Gary leans forward and rests his head against his partner's cheek. The tan skin inches from his own as waves of sorrow threaten to drown him.

"Don't leave me." He whispers. His voice completely broken.

Gary gasps in surprise as he is suddenly flung from the body of his partner. Sprawling on the wet ground several feet away, he stares in shock as the massive Dragonite and its Rider stand next to Ash. He didn't even notice them approach. Green eyes widen in horror as the Dragonite breathes a stream of blue fire onto Ash's body.

With a cry full of alarm and rage, he leaps to his feet to attack. The Rider quickly spins and delivers a crushing kick to his injured side. He crumples to the ground, air knocked from his lungs. He struggles to his feet as Dragonite twists and aims a powerful gust of air at his partner.

"Stop! You're killing him!" Gary cries out in heartbroken agony.

The Rider merely scoffs at him before squatting to murmur to the wary electric mouse at his feet. The starter sniffs his hand briefly before hopping up onto his master's stomach. The armored man rips open another Antidote to pour onto the raven's wound. Stooping down to grab the remaining packets of antitoxin, the man then moves away to let Dragonite gently pick up Ash and Pikachu.

 _No! They can't take him from me! I won't let them!_

Drawing his sword, he charges the dragon in an emotional rage. His sword is knocked out of his grasp and a hand is around his throat before he can even blink.

"Stop this at once or Ash _will_ die." The Rider's rough voice thunders in his face.

Gathering all the hatred and fury he can muster, he glares at the masked man.

" _You_ are the one killing him! Your fucking dragon set him on _fire_!"

The man shakes him sharply in anger before turning them so Gary can clearly see the burning body in Dragonite's arms over the Rider's shoulder.

"How stupid are you?! That's Dragonite's sacred Dragon Breath. Look! It's not even sizzling in the rain because it's _not normal fire_. It's the only thing keeping him alive right now! Dragonite can also direct air into his lungs with his flying type ability but I need Pikachu to keep his heart beating. I'm taking him to our base. We can save him there."

Green eyes widen. His mind is a raging sea of emotions. Hope versus despair. Longing versus rage.

 _The Riders can save him? Ash will live?...but he's a Rider! I can't trust them! Not after what they did. Why is he going through so much trouble to save him?_

"Meet us at Mt. Silver." The Rider whispers in his ear before throwing him back towards the ground. Gary scrambles to his feet but the Rider is already perched on top of Dragonite. The tiny, teal wings spread wide for takeoff.

"Wait! What do you want with Ash?! Why save a soldier? Your enemy!" Gary yells out before they can leave.

The Rider turns and levels an impassive gaze at him. But Gary can see pain, regret and loss swirling in the dark depths of the man's eyes.

"Nothing. It is simply a father's duty to protect his son."

With a forceful flap of wings, Dragonite rockets into the air leaving a shell-shocked Gary behind.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Ahhh did any of you see that one coming?! But I have to give credit where credit is due. I very loosely based the CPR scene off of a Johnlock tumbler post I saw. Honestly, don't remember who posted it. If I find it again though, I will give them a well-deserved shout out!

Also was going to do some flashbacks/life flash before your eyes kind of thing for Ash but I found it hard enough to get through the action scenes and still right choppy enough to show the inner turmoil (hope I did okay with that by the way). SO I shall save that for the next chapter.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 34 - Brink**


	34. Chapter 34 (Arc 3) - Brink

AN: GOOD NEWS! I have a MASSIVE chapter here for you guys! Over 14k words! I actually had to split this chapter in half cuz it was so long. Also whoever added me to the community, THANK YOU SO MUCH! It makes me so happy that you guys love this story enough to want to share it with other people! I am glad my random ramblings entertain all of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood, gore, execution, murder, death, maiming, trippy-ness, torture, etc. this is a dark chapter guys

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 34 - Brink**

Darkness. Ash knows his eyes are open but all he sees is never ending blackness. Not a sound can be heard. His body feels weightless. His hair floats around him. The silky strands caressing his face. All the more soft due to his lack of sight. The other senses enhancing to try to make up for the loss.

Brown eyes narrow in confusion. _Shouldn't my hair be wet?_ Confusion floods his body. _Wait… Why would I be wet though?_

His fingers twitch as a gentle wave of warmth caresses his tan digits. Slowly twisting them through the pleasant warm ripples, a small smile grows on his face. Brown eyes close in happiness.

The warmth tickles his skin as it slowly wraps around him, like a fuzzy blanket cocooning his body. Tense muscles slowly relax at the comforting feeling.

Eyes sliding open, he stares into the vast darkness. Content to stay like this for as long as it lasts. _It's been awhile since I could relax like this._

He blinks as a large pair of warm dark brown eyes form above him. Each eye easily larger than his body. Staring down at him impassively.

Confusion fills him as his body relaxes further. The large eyes somehow having a calming effect rather than filling him with terror. Deeply tanned skin gradually appears around the eyes.

Staring at the orbs above him, he takes in every detail. The dark chocolate color. The laughter lines at the edges. The swirling mirth and mischief clearly visible in their endless depths.

He knows these eyes. They feel so familiar to him but he just can't pinpoint from where. No one in the military ever had such a happy, carefree expression like the one floating above him.

Ash waits patiently as a face slowly forms around the large eyes. He's in no hurry. His mind strains as it tries to locate the memory. Seeing a glint of red in the brown orbs, he leans closer. Squinting to identify the mysterious flare of color.

The warm cocoon surrounding him heats up considerably as the red flashes once more. His mouth opens in a soundless scream as the brown eyes plummet towards him.

He sees his reflection in the falling orbs for a brief moment. His own brown eyes wide. His hair swirling in the flowing dark current. Another flash of red lights up the black, causing it to glow like a river of fire.

Muscles tense as the heat becomes unbearable. Fire rages through him. Burning away all traces of comfort. Leaving only a blazing agony.

Ash flinches as a high-pitched wail assaults him. Ringing in his ears. Body taut with tension, he cautiously opens his eyes and looks around for the source of the high pitched noise.

He jumps back as a wall of fire bursts to life in front of him. Spinning around quickly, brown eyes snap from one wall to another. Looking for an escape route. A dark shape materializes in the flames, arm stretching towards him.

Without hesitation, he grabs the offered limb and is pulled through a gap in the wall of burning heat. He can make out long, light brown hair though the smoke. His hand tightens around the smaller dainty one. _A woman?_

The black smoke prevents his gaze from analyzing his surroundings. He is pulled down stairs and out a door. Outside is chaos in its harshest form.

Fire rages out of control. Roaring like a demon released from the pits of hell for the first time in a millennia. Rampaging and annihilating all in its path of destruction. Killing any living thing that dares to cross its path.

The heat alone is unbearable. No longer the gentle caress of warmth like the dark river he woke up in but rather the surface of the sun itself. Unbelievably hot and stinging. Evaporating the sweat right off of his body. Leaving red, irritated skin behind.

The woman turns to say something to him. He can see her lips moving but can't make out the words. Not with the roar of the demon echoing in his ears. She pats his shoulder in a soothing gesture, a small smile on her face. But it's forced. He can see how pale she is under the gathering layer of black ash. Pupils dilated in fear, drowning out the pretty amber color.

They zigzag through the streets. Avoiding burning pieces of wood and burnt corpses. His boots slosh through liquid. Bile rises in his throat as he notices the red coloring, practically glowing in the crimson flames. Large, dark shapes dart in and out of the billowing black smoke.

His heart hammers in his throat. Brown eyes desperately trying to pierce through the thick fog. Just to give him those few extra milliseconds to defend himself and his rescuer from a sneak attack.

Clanging steel on steel reverberates over the roaring blaze. Various growls and snarls followed by explosions cause him to pull the woman away. _We're in the middle of a battle! We have to get out of here!_

Shock courses through him as two young children rush by him. Bleeding from large slashes down their arms. Tears leaving tracks through the ash covering their faces. Their mother races after them. One arm clutching the stump that was left of the other. A trail of blood dripping behind her.

 _A town? What the hell is going on? Why attack families and children?_

The woman pulls him up a slight incline. A large white wall appears out of nowhere. She quickly types a few numbers into the keypad next to a steel door. Once open, she drags him inside.

Bright fluorescent lights momentarily blind him. Squinting in annoyance, Ash quickly scans the room for any threats. Only haggard townspeople stare back at him.

The woman pulls him towards a row of tables. Each covered with a white sheet. Upon them lies those that are heavily injured.

A young boy is on the first table. Gauze wrapped tight around his torso. A line of red running diagonally across his chest and stomach. _He's lucky to even be alive._

Ash watches silently as the woman comforts the small boy who looks close to having a panic attack. She picks the little one up and places him on her hip. The duo walk away leaving Ash to follow behind. He stares at the boy as he wiggles from the nice woman's grasp and makes a beeline for the door.

The townspeople cry out in horror as the child opens the door before promptly collapsing. A beam of light slams through the open doorway and right through the woman's torso. Leaving a gaping, bloody hole behind. Large enough for him to see through.

Horror floods his being. Muscles lock in place as a cry is ripped from his throat.

"MOMMY!"

Air freezes in his throat. It aches from the smoke and the harsh cry that was just pulled unbidden from his lips.

 _Mommy? His mother?_

Brown eyes widen in shock and quickly scan the room once more. Various pieces of equipment lay around the room. Pushed back to allow room for the people. _No. This can't be…Professor Oak's lab? Then the attack...the fire…_

His gaze is drawn towards the boy on the floor. The child is looking right at him with fear and anger warring in his expressive green eyes.

He knows these eyes too. He sees them every day.

"Gary." He whispers.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The December rain pelts against his face as green eyes blink out the blinding liquid. Gary squints to see through the raging storm. Bent close over Pidgeot's back, they race towards Mt. Silver. Towards the Dragon Rider's base.

 _Towards Ash._

He grips the long plumage tighter as images race through his head. Ash getting impaled by Jessie's Arbok. Ash fighting to stay alive. Ash _apologizing_ to him. Ash's pale, blue-tinted face. Ash lying there with an unbeating heart.

He blinks away tears. He can't afford to compromise his vision anymore than the storm is already doing for him.

Bloodstained hands bury into the thick feathers. Defiling the brilliant white plumage with crimson.

 _This is all my fault...I should've noticed the snake sooner. I could've pushed him out of the way. I should've stayed by his side instead of having Pikachu and Alakazam fight just to keep his body alive. Then maybe the Rider wouldn't have taken him._

Gary's jaw tightens in anger. That Rider. Ash's _father._

How could a _father_ abandon their only child like that? How can a _father_ completely destroy his hometown and kill his wife in cold blood? How can a _father_ send his son to be raised as a killer for the military?

 _This is all the Rider's fault. We wouldn't have been there if he didn't show up last night right after we left._

Green eyes widen in shock. _The Riders have been tailing us! Luring us out to the canyon...Almost killing me….Following us to Silph Co. Distracting us from that damn snake..._

Squaring his broad shoulders, muscles tighten in anticipation. Determined green eyes narrow at the horizon.

 _They are planning something. I know it. I will tear that fucking mountain apart to get Ash back. I'll rush him to the hospital and once he is safe, I will go back to kill every last one of those backstabbing murderers._

A flash of lightning illuminates a colossal object ahead. A towering mountain reaching high above the dark thunder clouds hovering in the night sky.

Like the body of a giant, curled in sleep, Mt. Silver stands imperiously before him. In its depths, wrapped tight in its massive claws, lays his partner. Waiting for Gary to come and save him.

 _I'm coming Ash. Just hold on a little longer._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

A bright flash of light followed by a surge of electricity freezes Ash in place. Muscles spasm as the current slams through him.

His heartbeat thunders in his ears. Terror courses through him as the throbbing beats pause for just a slight second. His breath catches in his throat.

Gradually, the electric surge fades away. Opening eyes that he didn't know he closed, he takes deep gasps of air as he looks around in confusion.

He's still in the lab but all the other townspeople are gone. The building is torn apart with pieces of equipment lying all over the place.

He avoids looking at the red liquid smeared over the floor in front of him. Hearing the rumble of voices, he follows the noise out into Professor Oak's house.

Three unfamiliar soldiers stand in the trashed living room talking to a visibly younger and exhausted Professor Oak. His trademark white lab coat is torn in various places and covered in soot.

Furniture is torn apart as if a pack of rabid Houndooms have made the room their personal playground. Innards from the couch cushions mix with glass from a smashed coffee table cover the floor. Light reflects off the shards shining streaks of rainbow light onto the dull white walls.

As with the woman, _his mother_ he reminds himself, their lips are moving but no sound comes out. Cursing his inability to read lips as well as Gary can, brown eyes wander around the room. He spots the younger version of his partner peering out curiously from behind the doorway to the kitchen. Wide green eyes staring at the soldiers with a mix of fear and awe.

Based on the frantic, jerky movements of the Professor, Ash assumes that the soldiers must have somehow pissed him off, an impressive feat for someone so jolly and carefree as the older Oak. The researcher's bright red face is close to the soldiers as he yells at them soundlessly.

The military personnel just stare back impassively. Ash knows the vigorous training they went through for he suffered through the same grueling exercises; to not show any emotion no matter what is thrown at you.

One of the soldiers hands drops down onto the sword strapped to his waist. Professor Oak stills at the movement. Jaw clenching tight in barely restrained fury.

Brown eyes widen in surprise as Professor Oak, his father figure, steps aside. Two soldiers quickly march forward. One towards Gary and another towards him.

Ash steps forward towards the Professor but the man yanks him away with an ungodly amount of force. Strength that no man should be able to have. He is powerless to stop them from taking him and his younger partner away from their home.

The sharp sting of ozone tingling his nose is the only warning he has before electricity slams through him once more. His heart freezes in panic. The lab fades away into the roiling blackness that he's quickly becoming familiar with.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Pidgeot circles the massive mountain from the base up towards the peak. Keen Eyes looking for any movement that would reveal a secret entrance to the Rider's hideout.

Gary desperately scans the sheer rock face but can see nothing but dark shapes through the thick sheets of rain. His body aches. The adrenaline from the previous battle has long since dissipated. Leaving weary muscles abandoned in its wake.

His uniform sticks to his skin, soaked through from the pounding rain. Shivering in the cold, he silently thanks Pidgeot's smooth flying. Her aerial prowess in the air leaves little for him to do besides huddle into himself for warmth and lean slightly into turns, allowing his weary muscles a much needed break.

Gary's mind, however, is in utter turmoil. Worry over Ash's condition wars with rage at the Riders. His weariness causing him to jump at shadows which only furthers his exhaustion.

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath to try to calm his racing thoughts. _There's no point going into battle if I am distracted. I can't save Ash if I'm dead._

A sharp beat of wings snaps Gary out of his meditation as he pitches forward at the sudden lurch. Pidgeot's head is turned sharply to the left, large eyes locked on something below them. With only a squawk as a warning, he grips tightly to her plumage a moment before she plummets towards the mountain.

Wings tucked tight into her large body, they rocket towards the rock face. Gary forces his eyes to remain open as the cliff rushes up to meet them. His gut slams into his throat as her wings unfurl with a snap, slowing their breakneck descent into a fast, controlled fall.

Blinking rain and tears from his eyes, green orbs lock onto the blonde Rider standing at the mouth of a cave with a Farfetch'd at his side. The brown wild duck pokemon is scanning the horizon in front of it with a large stick propped up against its shoulder like a soldier standing at ease with his rifle.

Bracing himself for impact, Gary jumps off Pidgeot as she slams into the smaller bird pokemon with her sharp talons extended. Rolling to absorb the impact, Gary grunts as the contact with the hard ground jars his aching muscles. Tight after the long flight.

Having streaked down in the duck's blind spot, Farfetch'd doesn't stand a chance against the stronger flier. Small, hollow avian bones snap under the tremendous momentum of Pidgeot's dive. Tapered talons tear into smaller bird, ripping through feathers, skin and muscle. The wild duck pokemon doesn't even have time to swing its weapon before its life is smashed out of existence by Ash's flyer.

Forcing his numb muscles into action, Gary draws his Ka-Bar from where he tucked the sheath into his belt. Frozen in shock at seeing his pokemon so brutally and efficiently murdered, the guard offers no resistance as Gary knocks the his weapon away. It clatters down to the ground, landing in the growing puddle of blood.

Lunging forward, Gary presses the knife blade up against the man's throat as he shoves him against the wall. Snarling in his face, he glares into wide, terrified gray eyes.

"Where is he?" Gary hisses.

The Rider whimpers in pain and fear as the blade cuts through his mask and bites into his neck. A droplet of blood rolls sluggishly down the black blade and pools at the hand guard.

"Who-what are you talking about?" The man stutters.

Gripping the black and purple jacket, Gary yanks the guard forward and slams the smaller man into the wall. The Rider grips his arm loosely to try to push the blade away but freezes as Gary yanks his head back by his long blonde hair.

" _My partner._ The Rider that has been tailing us got him injured and kidnapped him on his fucking dragon! I know this is your fucking base so TELL ME WHERE HE IS!"

The soldier stares back at him in slight confusion, as if he can't make sense of what Gary just told him. Seeing the gray eyes glaze over in thought, Gary leans forward to catch the man's quiet mutterings. He is only able to pick out the words "Captain," "son," and "infirmary" before the Rider falls silent.

Pulling back, Gary locks eyes with the Rider. A glint of _something_ shines in the previously terrified gray orbs. Something that pisses him off even more. Gary can tell from the tilt of the man's eyes that he is smiling at him.

Growling in anger, Gary flicks his wrist. The knife easily slices through fabric and skin, severing the Rider's carotid artery and trachea. Blood squirts out, pumped straight out of his body by his still beating heart. Liquid gurgles in the man's throat as he tries to breathe. To call out for help. To make any noise at all to alert the others of Gary's malevolent presence.

The Rider falls with a thud at Gary's feet. Gray eyes slowly dimming as blood oozes from his neck to mix with the mangled flying type inches away.

Bending down, he cleans his tactical knife on the Rider's clothes before sheathing the blade. Sliding their packs off his back, he drops them to the ground. Using the straps of the Rider's rifle, he slings both pack together to make it easier for Pidgeot to carry.

Gary motions for her to be circle the mountain in case they need to make a speedy exit. With a quiet squawk, she grabs their gear and launches back into the rain.

Green eyes stares impassively at the two bodies at his feet for several seconds before he heads into the mountain.

 _I will get him back. No one is going to stop me._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

As the light fades and his muscles stop freaking out over the sudden electrical charge, Ash cautiously opens his eyes. Once more, his surroundings have changed. He now stands at the entrance of the Academy. Brown eyes narrow in confusion at the overwhelming mixture of awe, anxiety and hesitation within him. Emotions he has never remembered feeling just looking around the place he has lived for so many years.

Looking down, he sees Gary next to him. His small childish face easily mirroring the emotions coursing through Ash. Feeling a slight pressure at his back, Ash steps forward onto the base. His confusion grows as he looks around the compound that looks so different from how he left it just a few months ago.

The base is practically deserted. No cadets wandering around between classes. No outdoor training sessions. Hell, even some of the buildings seem to be missing!

 _Just what the hell is going on? It looks like it was just built or something. Most of the equipment isn't even here yet. Almost like when we first got here._

Ash freezes mid-step. Brown eyes blown wide, he spins in a circle as he looks around the Academy with new eyes. His frenzied search lands on the young boy walking ahead of him next to a soldier. He jolts as a large hand lands on his shoulder.

"Welcome to the Academy." A deep voice grunts out behind him.

Startled by the first noise he has heard in who knows how long, Ash stares blankly at the tall soldier looking down at him. Short black hair, brown eyes so dark they appear to blend in with the black pupils. His own brown orbs widen as he recognizes the soldier next to him. A younger version of the Commander himself, perhaps a few years older than Ash is now.

 _This is a memory…_

A sharp pain bursts to life in his torso. Raising a hand up, he presses down on his chest. Feeling liquid drip through his fingers, he pulls his hand back and stares at the blood coating his hand.

 _What the fuck?!_

Flashes of a stormy aerial battle invade his mind. A thick tail spearing his back. The tear-stained face of his partner leaning over him. His will to live fiercely battling against the poison spreading through his body. Daring him to lay back and accept his fate.

 _I'm dying…_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary cautiously heads into the tunnel. Taking out his night vision glasses, he slides them on as the light fades away leaving only oppressing blackness behind. Sneaking forward another fifty yards, he's forced to stop as the path splits off.

 _Damn it! How am I supposed to know which way to go? Alakazam still hasn't recovered enough to locate Ash's wavelength._

Looking down at his belt, he fingers the pokeballs at his waist. _I have to move as quickly and quietly as I can. However, if I run into any wild pokemon or Riders, I'm going to need all the help I can get..._

Grabbing three pokeballs, he quickly releases his pokemon. The red light slowly fades away revealing Arcanine, Eevee and Dodrio. Their eyes shining in the dark of the mountain. Seeing their distraught trainer, the three pokemon immediately tense up as they wait for their orders.

"Dodrio, carry Eevee and watch our rear. Both of you listen for any pursuers or any wild pokemon that might pose a threat." He whispers.

Stepping up to the fire type, Gary swings himself up onto its large furry back.

"Arcanine, find Ash." Gary commands his fire type.

A low rumble echoes through the large canine and up his spine. Arcanine raises his nose and scents the air around them. The large tan head turns toward the branching tunnel on the right.

With a quiet growl, Arcanine bounds away. Gary threads his fingers through the thick fur to not get thrown off at the sudden movement. The sharp pitter patter of Dodrio's talons follows behind them.

It doesn't take long until Arcanine freezes, several yards away from a bend in the passage. A dim halo of flickering light indicating some kind of power source up ahead. _A torch, most likely._ The canine beneath him is completely rigid as it sniffs the air cautiously. Looking behind him, he sees Eevee's long brown ears straight up and twitching as new sounds get filtered in.

 _Something is around that bend._

"How many?" Gary whispers.

After a few quiet growls among the pokemon, one of Dodrio's heads softly clucks three times. Nodding to himself, he urges Arcanine forward by squeezing his knees into the fire type's sides.

Once they are on the edge of the ring of light, Gary slides off of Arcanine's back. Pressing himself against the rock. Peering around the bend, he observes a small cavern about the same size as Gramp's kitchen and dining room.

The sharp senses of his pokemon proved to be accurate as three uniformed Riders sit around a large flat rock serving as a table. A flash of white hints at the rebels playing some sort of card game. Two large torches light the small area causing their shadows to dance upon the rough walls. Green orbs narrow as they try to locate any visible weapons.

Spotting nothing besides a small pack on the ground, Gary slides back into the dark tunnel. Pointing at Dodrio, he gives the hand signals for the flying type to rush in and take out the Riders on his signal. The tri-headed pokemon nods in understanding as Eevee jumps off its back.

Peering around the wall once more, Gary waits until the one guard facing them is thoroughly distracted by their game. Watching the man scratch his head in confusion at his current hand, Gary flicks his wrist forward.

With a burst of speed, Dodrio sprints into the cavern. Its three sharp beaks striking out with frightening accuracy. Besides a singular startled shout, no other sounds give away the brutal execution. Within moments, all three Riders lay in growing pools of their life blood on the cavern floor with various puncture wounds covering their bodies.

As Gary steps into the cavern, Eevee rushes past him. He kneels down as she drags the pack over. Digging through the bag, a large smirk breaks out onto his face as he realizes that it is filled to the brim with medical supplies. _This is exactly what I need to get Ash out of here._

Slinging the pack onto his back, he mounts Arcanine. Dodrio, having cleaned its bloody beaks on the Rider's clothes, squats to allow Eevee to hop back on as well. Seeing a low tunnel off to the left, the group moves onward and downward. Steadily moving deeper into Mt. Silver.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The next memory that captures him is about six years after they arrived at the Academy. Gary and him had been some of the first candidates for the trial program. Ash can remember that there was five of them in the beginning. Five small, little children living on a military base surrounded by soldiers.

Of course, since they were so little, they basically just spent most of the day playing together in a small day care center and learning basic things such as the alphabet and numbers. Once they hit six, they started to take more classes and spent less time playing. _It was really a boarding school more than anything else to be honest._

Over the years, many more children were admitted into the program as the success of the original five was praised by government officials. Gary and him were always in the same class due to their close ages though.

It wasn't until they turned 7 that they were allowed to either begin military training or switch to the other side of the Academy where the orphaned students learned different crafts to be productive to society. It was then that the original five broke apart, with only Gary and Ash staying for military training. He never saw the other three again or anyone else that decided to become a tradesman over being a soldier.

However, this particular memory is from when they were ten. It's clearly already different from the previous memories he has been zapped to. This time, instead of watching the memory play out from his own eyes, he stands behind a younger version of himself as little Ash sits dejected in the grass.

Ash can't remember what has him so depressed at the time. Homesickness maybe? Just as he is about to step forward to see if he can interact with his younger self, a group of other young cadets approaches them. Ash immediately recognizes them as the older boys in his class that had a grudge against him when they were younger.

Recognizing what is about to happen, he quickly reaches forward to stop the angry children but his hand passes right through them. Brown eyes widen in shock. He can only stare in horror at the scene playing out before him.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is boys! The little crybaby who thinks he's _so_ tough because he can make fancy swings with his wittle sword." The largest boy, _Zack Carter_ , states cruelly.

Young Ash curls his small arms tighter around his thin legs. He stares resolutely off into the distance, trying hard to ignore the bullies teasing him. It's not like it's his fault that he has been there so long after all. Of course he will be better at all the drills compared to a few boys who had just got here a month ago, even if they are older and bigger.

Ash flinches as the large bully reaches out to smack his younger self. Little Ash stands warily, small hand pressing against his smarting cheek as he watches the group circle him and Zack menacingly.

"You should have just transferred over when you had the chance. Crybabies should make pretty little dresses for themselves instead of learning to fight like a proud soldier." The boy taunts.

Ash can't help a small smile that forms at the look of defiance on his young face. He always did hate being called a crybaby and a girl. What strong little man training to be a mighty warrior would?

"Then why haven't you transferred yet fat-face?!" Young Ash yells back. His small hands clenching into tight fists. Ready to defend himself against their counter-attack to his jibe.

Zack blushes red as his so-called friends snicker at his plight. With a sharp glare, he gains their loyalty born out of fear once more. The boys quickly jump Ash.

The young raven fights bravely but he can only do so much against kids larger and older than him. Especially when he is this far outnumbered. They hadn't gotten around to teaching them how to fight more than one or two people at a time yet.

He's quickly pinned to the ground on his back. His struggling limbs stuck under the body weight of the bullies. The large boy sits on his torso, thick fingers playing with a small knife he had taken from class.

"Since you like to play with knives so much, I figured I'd play with you crybaby."

The blades flashes downward, cutting deep into the flesh of his cheek. The little raven screams in pained agony as Zack slices another line into his skin. Tears flow freely from his eyes, mixing with the blood pouring down his face.

"Awww look. Poor wittle crybaby. Scream all you want but no one is coming to save you."

The bullies laugh at his pain. Ash can remember it well. The burning pain and humiliation of being tortured just because he was just slightly better at something than them. Ash runs calloused fingers over the thin zigzag scars leftover on his face.

Brown eyes blink in surprise as Gary suddenly appears snarling in the middle of the pack. Fists flying and feet kicking out at the older boys. The lackeys quickly retreat holding their bruises as they rush away from the savage brunet.

Gary snatches the blade away from Zack and delivers a crushing blow to his temple with the hilt. Knocking the bully off of Ash and onto the blood-stained grass below. Gary bends down to whisper into little Ash's ear but he can't hear what is being said over the pain-laced cries of his smaller self.

Gary helps the young raven to his feet and rushes him to the Medic Bay. Ash follows behind the duo casually. Brown eyes raking over Gary's form. He doesn't remember this part of the memory. His young mind was too consumed with pain to really register what was happening.

He can see the various emotions swirling over Gary's face as the brunet practically drags him down the hallway. Confusion, worry, anger. It's interesting to see since Ash thought Gary didn't care for him until after they were partners for a while. Yet, here is evidence proving his theory wrong.

 _But if I don't remember this, how am I able to see it? Especially from an outsider's perspective?_

Lost in thought, he watches the medic sew up the cuts on his face and lay him down in an empty bed. Heavy with exhaustion from the ordeal and the painkillers, his younger self quickly falls asleep. Bracing himself for the likely transition to the next memory, he blinks in shock as Gary slowly climbs up into bed with him.

Wrapping small arms around the little raven, Gary tucks Ash into his side. He leans down to whisper in his ear yet Ash can hear it reverberating around in his own skull as if the brunet screamed it out at the top of his lungs.

"Don't worry Ashy-boy. I'll protect you."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Mouth agape, green orbs are blown wide in awe at the sight before him. Moonlight shines down through a break in the clouds onto a large crater, almost a mile across. Fields of crops stretch out over the distance. Numerous walkways leading to various large caves dissect the growing plants into a variety of shapes. In the center of it all, stands a small base.

Multiple one story wooden huts surround a large oval patch of dirt about 100 yards long. From his place just inside one of the tunnels, he can make out a few moving objects in the flickering light of the torches spread sporadically throughout the encampment. Whether they were Riders or pokemon, he can't tell from this far away.

Leaning down towards Arcanine, he whispers into the pokemon's ear.

"Is Ash in the base?"

The fire type lifts its large fluffy head to scent the air. Gary struggles to wait patiently. Body tight with tension as he forces himself not to rush the fire type. Green eyes wander over the base below them.

 _Where are you?_

Feeling muscles shift below him, his gaze drops down to his pokemon. Paw raised in the air, it points off towards the right. Gary squints in the poor light but the moon has fallen behind its shield of clouds. Trusting his pokemon's senses, he nudges them forward.

Keeping close to the rocks beneath them, they cautiously begin the treacherous trek down into the crater. Senses straining to pick up any indication that they have been spotted.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Body still frozen in shock at the surprising end of the memory, he almost doesn't feel the sizzling energy fill his being as he is transported again. Brown eyes quickly close as the bright light threatens to blind him.

Turning his head to the side, he slowly opens his eyes and blinks in confusion at the liquid in front of his face. Sitting up in the shallow water, he looks around him completely bewildered. Like the strange black river he first woke up in, this water refuses to soak him.

Mystified at this odd phenomenon, he runs slim tan fingers through the water. It's cool and silky to the touch. Refreshing against the intense heat of the summer sun glaring down on him from above. The buzz of happy bug pokemon hums in the background.

Ash stares as two upright, red sticks float by him sluggishly. Noticing the thin piece of wire attached to the end, he follows the lines up to two crudely made fishing poles. Sitting behind the improvised sticks sit Gary and his younger self. Mouths moving in no doubt some kind of petty argument based on the slightly annoyed expressions gracing their small faces.

Looking around the small pond, Ash notices other children, no _pre-teens_ , practicing their fishing skills. An instructor walks around casually, offering instruction here and there. _This must be the outdoor survival class. Which means…_

A loud splash draws his attention back to himself and Gary. An old pokeball, hooked on both of their lines, is held suspended in midair as both twelve year olds pull hard on their lines. Trying to overpower the other and claim the prize for themselves.

With a loud snap, the ball snaps in half. The top red half sailing into Gary's chest while the bottom white half smacks the raven in the face.

Ash rolls his eyes as the bickering evolves into an all out brawl over the broken treasure. The instructor quickly runs over to quell the fight. A smile breaks out on his face as he watches their antics. _How did they ever think we would get along as partners? We fought like this all the time._

Seeing Gary wrap his younger self in a headlock brought back the memory in the Medic Bay. _Did Gary really care for him all this time? Is that what the higher ups saw?_

Standing from the water, he follows behind the soldier as the instructor practically drags the boys away to the Commander's office. Ash hovers near the door, as far away as he can get from the man. Tension threading through his body at the intimidating glare of the soldier. It doesn't matter that the Commander can't see or touch him in any way. Just being in the man's presence is hard on his nerves.

The two boys stare at the desk in front of them, thoroughly chastised. A long suffering filled sigh breaks the silent scolding. Startled by the sudden noise, Ash takes a step back closer to the door.

"This is the third time this week you boys have been pulled into my office." The Commander states wearily.

The two boys begin to argue once more, silent to Ash's ears, before they fall silent under the Commander's glare.

"I understand that it is hard for you two since you have both been here for so long. That being said, I will put both of you in the advanced classes with the older students. While you normally not be able to take these classes until you are 14, both of you are strides ahead of the others in your age group. You can begin supervised missions if you receive approval from your instructors and you will be _partners._ No exceptions. Understood?"

The duo nod before standing to leave. Ash can clearly see the disappointed scowls painted on both of their faces. However, a certain happy gleam in their eyes catches his attention before the memory fades away.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary's very quickly losing his patience. They've spent the better part of the last two hours making their way down to the crater floor and across the large expanse of fields. Moving slowly to not disrupt the plants around them and give away their position.

At least the moon was on their side and has yet to make another reappearance to reveal their location to any watchmen. Once they had reached the floor, Gary noticed the multitude of caves pocketing the sides of the crater. Not knowing if any are occupied, he decided to take the quickest route diagonally through the fields instead of skirting around the edge of the crater. But the slow pace is _grueling._

His body's practically overflowing with anxiety. Blood pumps through his veins the closer they get. They're a mere 20 yards away from one of the buildings when a wild Ekans pops out from its burrow in front of Dodrio. Gary tenses at the loud squawk the flying type releases in surprise before it spears the snake with its long beaks.

Arcanine growls lowly grabbing his attention. The canine turns slowly towards the building with its fangs bared. Following its gaze, Gary curses under his breath. A squad of ten Riders steps out of the hut with a Growlithe at their feet. Already sniffing the air to find the source of the disturbance.

 _Damn it. I can't call out any more pokemon. They will see the expansion light if I do._

"Split up and separate them. Take them out as quietly and quickly as possible." Gary whispers into Arcanine's ear.

With a low rumbling as acknowledgement, Gary slides off the crouching canine to relay his instructions to the other two pokemon. He slides the black knife out of its sheath as the pokemon slink away. Pulling out the butterfly knife Ash gave him, he moves backward further into the tall plants. Blades at the ready, he waits for his first opponent to stumble upon him.

Controlling his breathing, Gary watches two soldiers step towards him. Hidden by the dark of the night and the large plants, the two Riders pass by him completely unaware of his presence. Sliding out from his hiding place, he slinks behind the two soldiers. As if sensing his bloodlust, one of the Rider's begins to turn around.

Lunging forward, Gary buries both knives into the man's chest. Kicking the body off of his blades, he spins to slice through the throat of the second Rider. The man blocks his tactical knife but is unable to stop the momentum of Gary's second knife.

The Rider bends backward. The blade slices through his jaw and off his cheek. Disengaging their blades, Gary steps back to lunge forward once more. Arm raised to strike, he is suddenly knocked aside by an orange blur. Forty pounds of furious canine sits on his chest. Growling in his face.

His Ka-bar is flat between Growlithe and his torso. Completely useless to defend against the snapping jaws. Flinging his other arm up, he stops the approaching fangs with his other blade. The fire type gnaws on the weapon. Digging it deeper into its gums as it tries to dislodge it from its mouth.

Green eyes widen in fear as flame begins to build inside the canine's mouth. _It's going to try to melt the blade._

Yanking at the knife, he tries to pull the blade free. It doesn't budge. Firmly embedded in the canine's mouth as it is.

 _No! I can't lose this knife. Ash gave it to me!_

Yanking harder, the butterfly knife finally pulls free. A fang flies out with it. Blood pours out of Growlithe's mouth and onto his chest. The fire type whimpers in pain.

Gary throws the pokemon off of him as it is distracted by its wound. Rolling away he quickly jumps to his feet. Spinning around, he looks for the other Rider.

A sharp pain blossoms in his head. His vision turns black as his body slowly falls to the earth. The last thing his unfocused green eyes see is the other Rider holding a long baton.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash's jaw hurts. All this electricity coursing through his body is starting to wear him down. He's exhausted and in pain. He's tired of reliving all these memories. Especially since he can't hear most of what is going on.

 _Is this really going to continue until it reaches the part where I died? I won't be able to last that long at this rate._

Sighing in exhaustion, tired brown eyes scan his new environment. It takes several moments for his fatigued mind to comprehend that he is no longer on base. Green scenery flies by him in a blur. To his left, a soldier drives the Jeep he has somehow found himself in. Behind him, the younger versions of himself and Gary sit in the backseat. Now teenagers who haven't stepped off base in almost 9 years, they glance around awed at the nature around them.

It's their first mission. A soldier, their supervisor for the time being, drives them through Viridian City and Route 2's express road that skirts the Viridian Forest.

Ash smiles softly at the nature around him. He can make out a few bug pokemon as they drive by. His mind wanders to the drugged Beedrill in Professor Oak's care. Hopefully the poison bee pokemon will be able to make a full recovery.

 _If Gary can catch a Caterpie and evolve it into a Butterfree, than he would be able to make Larvitar's medicine on his own. With Butterfree and Beedrill's help anyway._

Happy with his new revelation, Ash hums content for the remaining hours of the trip. For whatever reason, this memory is playing out longer than the others and he will enjoy every second of reprieve he can get.

A few hours later, the beautiful scenery falls away as they approach the massive stone wall surrounding Pewter City. The trio flash their IDs to the guards at the gate. Ash smiles at the excited boys behind him. They were issued special cadet IDs for their first real mission.

The soldier stops their Jeep in front of a towering office building. The two cadets rush inside, eager to begin their assignment. Armed with a handgun and small blade, they flash their IDs once more to the indoor security.

Ash follows leisurely behind with their supervisor. The small duo stop by the front desk before heading off to the elevator. The five of them step in. Ash can feel their excitement and pride practically vibrating in the air.

Elevator dinging the correct floor, they step out into a wide open office. Multiple bundles of cubicles are spread throughout the area. The cadets dart out and head towards the large glass office in the back.

In the room, sits an old man. Round glasses perch on a distinguished nose. Wisps of white hair grace his balding head while his matching scruffy beard bursts with life. A light tan fedora rests on his desk next to a cane carved to look like the spine of Tyrantrum with a small piece of Old Amber attached to the top. The nameplate on his desk reads: _Dr. John Hammond, Founder of Jurassic Park Research Facility and Head of Excavation and Recovery._

Ash remembers the old man fondly even if he only met him a few times. With a foreign accent and love of silly jokes, he was like a breath of fresh air from their disciplined lifestyle.

On his desk sits a small burlap bag, filled with a few extra Thunderstones his department had found digging in the multiple ruins around the region. Extremely helpful for those on base who wish to evolve their Pikachu as quickly as possible like Lt. Surge.

His smile falls as he thinks of his starter. _I'm going to miss the little guy and the rest of my pokemon. Hopefully they will follow Gary's orders. I know he will take good care of them._

Bag securely in Gary's small hand, the group turns to leave. Ash stares at the old man for several more seconds. The jovial smile falls off the man's face as soon as they leave. Ash watches in confusion as Hammond pulls out a slim phone and dials. Several seconds pass as he waits for someone to answer.

"I've just made contact. It's confirmed. They are both in the Academy and are partners believe it or not."

The old man pauses as he listens to the other end. Confusion grows inside Ash. _He knew who we were? How? And who the hell is he talking to?_

He can feel the air charge with ozone as the electricity builds to take him to the next memory. Ash steps closer to the desk, hoping to catch more of the conversation before he is whisked away.

The room already looks brighter than it did a few minutes ago. Sounds are fading away as the crackle of electricity drowns them out. Ash strains to hear the last few words of the call.

"-the King-...-cause a war-...-wait and see."

 _King? Kanto doesn't have a king. How can a non-existent king start a war?_

His questions are left unanswered as the electric current sweeps him away in a flash of yellow light.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

His skull is throbbing. His vision swims in front of him. Gary's head lulls to the side by a hard jerk of his body. His feet bounce off the ground behind him. He slowly becomes aware of his arms around someone's shoulders. No...two people's shoulders.

He can't focus. Something is wrong with him.

Gary groans in pain as his body drops down to the rocky floor. The hard surface scratching his cheek. Someone rotates him roughly. His body feels like gelatin. None of his limbs are listening to him.

Another groan is torn from his throat as eyelids are forced open. A bright moving light practically blinds his weary green eyes. Harsh voices penetrate his mind but Gary can't make sense of them.

Lifting a heavy hand, he tries to push the hand on him away. His hand is knocked away effortlessly. It lands on the floor. Gary doesn't even try to move it again. He's just so tired.

 _Why won't they just let me sleep?_

Soothing cold wraps lovingly around his wrists. He welcomes its sweet caress. It feels nice on his heated skin. Comforting him as it lulls him into sleep and a sense of security.

"-just kill him!" A shrill voice screams. _A woman?_

The pressure around his wrists instantly increases. A sharp click of a lock being closed echoes in his ears. His hand twitches. The jangle of metal chains follows. _Shackles? I'm a prisoner?_

Gary renews his efforts to gain control of his body. He has to get the keys back before his assailants leave. _I have to get to Ash._

A heavy kick into his abdomen leaves him gasping for air. What little control he had regained slips through his fingers like water. The darkness welcomes him into its embrace once more.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash breaks out into a fit of coughing as he comes to. Smoke fills his lungs. The heat of a nearby fire threatens to burn the rest of him to match his scarred back.

He squints to see through the thick black fog of smoke. _Am I back in Pallet again?_

Seeing shapes move through the smoke, Ash steps forward. A man dressed in black leather slowly comes into focus standing next to a huge bonfire full of burning boxes and furniture. With spiky neon green hair, multiple piercings and various tattoos peeking out from underneath his black t-shirt, he is the textbook definition of a thug.

A small bluish-gray Machop stands next to the gangster. Three large gray crescents sprout from the top of its head. Red eyes flash in the low light as the superpower pokemon throws a couch into the fire. The man hands it a large box to throw in next. Destroying all the evidence his gang was ever there in the first place.

Behind him, Gary and Ash sit on the floor. Young eyes wide with terror. Hands and feet bound tight with duct tape. They had practically begged for their first solo mission ever since they successfully completed their supervised one with flying colors. The higher ups finally agreed to a two squad stealth mission on Ash's 15th birthday. A lower end C-Rank mission to infiltrate an abandoned warehouse to see if it was connected to the incoming reports of drug trafficking that had been reported in the area.

Ash looks around quickly but doesn't see the other squad anywhere in the general vicinity. They had already been ambushed and separated. Turning back to his younger self, Ash glares at the smaller raven. _If only I listened to my gut and kept the comms sets. None of this would've happened._

With a scowl in place, he impassively watches his younger self cut through the duct tape with a hidden blade. The superpower pokemon catches the movement and starts walking toward him, powerful fist raised to strike. The young raven jumps forward and stabs the fighting type in its chest, right through its small heart.

Wild brown eyes blown wide, hands covered in blood, the raven stands frozen in front of the dead pokemon. Killed by his own hands. His first kill. A pokemon whose job was only to keep them contained, not kill them.

He ended its life.

Only his finely tuned fighting instincts, trained over the past 11 years in the Academy, saved their lives then. Ducking quickly to avoid the butt of the man's gun aimed to swipe his temple in a knockout blow, the raven pivots on his back foot and turns sharply. Blade flashing in the firelight as it cuts through the tendons in the man's wrist.

The gun falls to the floor with a clatter, unable to be held up any longer by the crippled appendage. Continuing the motion of his last strike, Ash's younger self swipes out the gangster's legs. The man collapses to the ground in a heap, not being able to prevent his fall.

Without missing a beat, the knife plunges down into the man's throat. Cutting off his cries as he slowly chokes on his blood and the blade stuck in his throat. Ash can see the exact moment when his younger self realizes what just happened. What he had done.

Body stiffening, the teen collapses to the floor. Brown orbs wide in horror and revulsion, quickly filling with tears. The raven promptly throws up before a loud scream is torn from his throat as he curls in on himself. Gary is at his side instantly to comfort him. Trying to quiet his cries to prevent more thugs from coming to investigate.

Hiked up on his partner's back, the raven buries his face in Gary's neck. The brunet carries him outside while he whispers sweet nothings in his ear. Anything to get Ash to calm down so they can finish the mission. His younger self doesn't seem to be paying much attention to the words but Ash can hear them loud and clear from his spot several feet away.

Reassurances spill from Gary's lips. He reaffirms the fact that the man was a criminal who deserved to die anyway. That he would've killed Ash first. That he almost _did_ kill Ash first.

The teen only cries harder. To Ash's astonishment, Gary lets him down and wraps him in his arms.

That is when the reassurances turn into promises.

Promises about how it will get better. Promises that he will make sure they never get captured again. Promises that he will be the one to take lives so Ash won't have to.

"I will be your sword and shield, Ash. I will protect you, brother. You're my family. Warriors always protect their family." Gary whispers softly.

Tucked into the larger boy's arms, face pressed into his neck, the raven's sobs finally lessen. Several minutes pass before the teens pull apart, avoiding each other's eyes in embarrassment at the show of emotion.

Both teens jump in response to a loud grating noise. Ash runs behind the pair as they scout the outside of the warehouse, looking for another entrance to rescue the other squad. Rounding the corner, they squat behind wooden crates as a door slams open. Three thugs pull the other two cadets out of the building and toss them onto the dusty ground.

One of the gangsters, the leader based on the air of cockiness and superiority floating around him, scans the surrounding area. His mouth moves as he calls out something that causes all four of the young teens to flinch.

Handguns appear in the two lackeys hands, their muzzles pressed against the young cadets heads. The leader calls out once more. Ash's younger self moves to rise but is stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder. The brunet shakes his head sadly.

They had no element of surprise. No viable weapons to use. Their handguns having been confiscated and are now threatening their comrades. They can't win with only two small knives.

Two gunshots ring out, one after the other. The sound echoes across the field. Two bodies fall into the dirt. Gary clamps a hand over his partner's mouth to prevent the resulting scream from being heard.

Ash stares at the two bodies on the ground, jaw clenched tight in anger and remorse. He can't even remember their names anymore. Their bodies too far away to make out more than short, dark hair. Their deaths are his fault and he can't even fucking remember their names or what they look like.

The thugs turn and walk towards them. Gary looks around frantically for a place to hide as the younger version of Ash, like his older counterpart, is still locked on to the bodies of their comrades.

Just as the gangsters round the stack of crates, a spray of bullets slams into their bodies. Gary knocks Ash to the ground as the rounds easily pierce through their wooden shelter. The brunet grunts in pain as one grazes his arm. Ash instinctively covers the two with his larger body without thought. He stares bewildered as the bullets pass through him like he is a ghost.

Hearing the shouts of other soldiers echoing across the grounds, the teens slowly rise to greet their rescuers. Their hands above their heads to show they are allies and not a threat. The memory fades as they are rushed back to base for debriefing.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Waking up slowly, Gary groggily looks around. He is laying on a thin mattress on the floor of a small cavern. Two small torches light up the room revealing a small toilet in the corner. _How the hell is there indoor plumbing in a cave?_ His jumbled mind questions.

Green eyes are drawn to the opposite wall. The only exit is blocked by thick iron bars. _It's a jail cell. Fan-fucking-tastic._

His head throbs as if it was a set of banging drums. His stomach lurches as he attempts to sit up. Groaning in pain, he slowly inches his way towards the wall the mattress is pressed against. Sitting up slowly, he waits for his swirling vision to stabilize. A harsh jangling diverts his attention downward.

His hands and bare feet are wrapped in thick metal manacles. Sturdy chains running from one hand to the other. A long cable connects the chain attaching his wrists down to the one fastened around his feet. Every movement creating a cacophony of noise, alerting anyone nearby that he is awake and moving.

Sitting as still as possible, he assesses his aching body. His stiff muscles burn from exertion. A vicious headache rages through his skull. Sharp stings of pain emanate from his wrists and ankles where the heavy metal rubs unforgiving against his skin. His stomach growls like a hungry Snorlax, demanding food to fill its empty pit.

 _I couldn't have been asleep for that long since I am still so sore from all the fighting and flying. Ash could still be alive then. He_ has _to be alive...I have to get us out of here as soon as possible._

Green eyes slip closed in exhaustion. He needs sleep. He _knows_ he needs to recover in order to fight his way out of here but Ash may not have that long. Who knows how long he has been in this cell already.

His fingers dip down to run over his belt. Panic assaults his being as his fingers only hit fabric. A quick glance confirms his suspicion. His belt is gone. All of his pokemon gone. Taken away from him while he was asleep.

The screech of metal on metal assaults his ears. Green eyes warily watch a young girl, a few years younger than him based on her young elfish face, cautiously enter the cell. Fiery red hair tumbles down her back. Blue eyes peer at him in fear and slight anger. Dainty hands lay a tray on the ground in front of him before darting out the metal door. She locks the door behind her and leaves him on his own once more.

Gary stares at the food in surprise and distrust. A small loaf of bread, some kind of grilled meat and various berries sit inches from his feet. His mouth waters heavily at the savory smell.

 _No way they would give a prisoner a feast like this. Even the higher ups at the Academy didn't get a dinner like this._

Pushing the tray away, he lays back down in resignation of the quiet torture he will have to go through for the next few hours. Frantically pushing his throbbing head to think of every possible scenario that could lead to their freedom. Forcing away the building fear and anxiety over Ash's condition. Ignoring the vicious growls of hunger as he avoids the most likely poisoned food.

Gary doesn't know at what point he fell asleep but the rusty screech of the door jolts him from unconsciousness. He leaps to his feet, chains dangling off his body.

He freezes at the sight of the petrified girl in front of him. In her hands is another tray of food. Green eyes quickly drop to the floor. The previous tray is gone. The floor empty where he abandoned it earlier. _Damn it. How long was I asleep for this time?_

His roaring stomach breaks the silence. The girl jumps at the sudden noise. Placing the tray at her feet, she turns to leave. Gary bolts for the door. Slamming against the iron bars, he reaches out through the gap to latch onto the girl.

Yelping in fear, she quickly locks the door and jumps out of the way. Large blue eyes wide in fear, she spins and starts power walking down the long passageway.

"Wait!" Gary cries out after her. To his astonishment, the young redhead actually stops and glances back at him. Waiting to hear whatever prompted him to stop her.

"A Rider brought my partner here. He was covered in some blue fire or something. Have you seen him? Is he alright?" He asks in a forced calm tone, hoping his soft voice doesn't scare her off. Body tight with tension, he waits anxiously for her response

The girl hesitated. He can see it in her face. She knows who he is talking about and something has happened. Something bad.

 _No._

Gary slides down the bars as his knees give out under him. _Ash is dead? Just like that?_ Tears gather in his eyes. He doesn't bother fighting them. His heart aches in his chest as despair claws through his body.

Feeling a small hand on his own, he looks up at the girl kneeling in front of him. Her face full of sadness at his anguish. A small smile graces her young features.

"Don't despair. He is alive." She states softly. Gary swears his heart stopped in that moment. Grief immediately squashed by rising hope. _He's alive?_ A smile starts to grow on his face as the tears flow freely. Now out of happiness instead of sadness. Seeing her smile fade off her face, he freezes.

"He's alive...but he's been in a coma the last few days. We can't get him to wake up." She whispers.

Green eyes widen in shock. _A coma? Wait...a few DAYS?!_

"Days?! How long have I been here?!" He yells sharply. Startled at the loud noise, the girl quickly retreats.

"Wait!" Gary calls out once more. "Where is he?! Where are my pokemon?!"

She doesn't stop this time.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash looks down at his transparent body wistfully. He can see through himself. _That can't be a good sign._

He is floating in the air, like a ghost. Leaning forward, he moves through the air with ease. Spinning around briefly in amusement, he turns to determine which memory he is forced to relive now.

He drifts towards a large number of soldiers in the middle of the Parade Ground. Three soldiers stand on stage: the Commander, Jessie and James. _Graduation Day._

With a start, his head darts around as the memory suddenly speeds up. Every person sprinting around in his vision as if his memory was a movie that was being fast-forwarded. _This really can't be good._

Drifting above the commotion, his stomach lurches as he is dragged through the air to the cafeteria and then to their barracks, as if he is tethered to slightly younger self and can only be a certain distance away.

He watches himself obtain each of his pokemon. The deal he made with Pikachu in their barracks. Catching Krabby on the beach. Rescuing Lapras from her vicious harpoon wound. Almost being run over multiple times in the Safari Zone by the herd of Tauros. Shocking Pidgeotto into submission as she dive-bombed him on Route 15. Rushing to Lavender to save the town from the attacking ghost pokemon and gaining Haunter and Charmander in the process. Mankey stealing his hat on Route 8. Larvitar hatching from its heavy olive egg. Beedrill sitting in its cage, going through drug withdrawals.

Images of all of his pokemon float around him. Smiling happily at him as the dance around each other in the air. Engaging each other in playful fights and playing games. Ash laughs at their antics.

 _I'm glad I got to meet them. Spend some time with them, some longer than others._

Tears fill his eyes at the bittersweet moment. He doesn't want to leave. He wants to play with them more. Train with them. Battle with them against others.

His eyes land on his very first pokemon. Pikachu squeaks happily at him. Long ears twitching as it looks up at him. Larvitar waddles over and tugs on his pants. His ball stretched out towards Ash, wanting him to throw it. Beedrill buzzes nearby, still shaking but gratitude shining deep in its compound eyes. Grateful for his help in getting the Rare Candies out of his system.

The others stand behind them. Watching him. Waiting for him to come join them. Because they need him just as much as he needs them.

He can't die yet.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The next person to visit him isn't the girl that was bringing him meals but another soldier. Gary eyes him wearily from his mattress. Too tired, depressed and hungry to start a fight.

The man isn't wearing the signature mask he thought all of the Rider soldiers wore constantly. In his late thirties, heavily muscled with a shiny bald head, the man strikes an intimidating figure. Especially with the completely blank look he is directing down at Gary with his dark eyes.

"Why aren't you eating the food Alli is bringing you?" His voice is deep and gruff as if he was a smoker at one point of his life.

Gary doesn't answer. His voice sounds familiar. The memory tugging at the back of his mind but he's too tired to figure it out. He eyes the food on the floor suspiciously. Catching the movement, the soldier huffs at him.

"Really? After everything we have done for you shitty brats, you aren't going to trust us? Why poison someone already in chains? That makes no damn sense."

He looks up at the man staring down at him. Thick corded arms are crossed over the bulky barrel shaped chest. A swirl of a tattoo peeks out from the edge of his t-shirt. The man nudges the tray closer to him as his stomach once against calls out in hunger.

Sighing in defeat, Gary slowly bends forward and begins to eat. He knows that it should probably taste as delicious as it looks but his stomach is in knots. Leaving the meal to be practically tasteless. Worry over Ash and the whereabouts of his pokemon battling against the hunger born from not eating for an unknown number of days.

Finishing quickly, he waits for the other Rider to leave. When the man makes no move to do so, Gary leans back against the wall and waits for whatever the man wants from him.

"You and your pokemon ended up killing eight of my soldiers and heavily injuring another five. I should have you executed. Hell, a few of my people are demanding it." The man states matter-of-factly.

Gary doesn't react. That scenario has run through his head already which is why he is so confused by the 5-star meal treatment.

"I want my pokemon. Then I want you to take me to Ash." Gary demands.

The Rider blinks in surprise at his request before chuckling darkly.

"After all you have done, you have the audacity to make demands? Really?" The man pauses but continues after Gary remains silent. "Those guards were there to escort you to your partner. Ready to patch you up from the battle against one of the Captains and the traitorous soldiers in the League. Instead you killed them in cold-blood. One of them was even Alli's older brother. And yet she still finds enough kindness to bring you food."

Gary's thoughts instantly fly through his memories of the mountain. The non-existent struggles of the man at the entrance of the tunnel. The three weaponless guards carrying nothing more than a first-aid kit. _That was to be used to patch him up._

 _They were just trying to help?...And I killed them all..._

He hangs his head in disgust. He was so worried and angry over what happened to Ash that he ignored the obvious signs. He killed his allies. He and his pokemon could have been at Ash's side already. But instead, he's being incarcerated. All because he let his emotions rule over his judgment for once. Going against everything he has ever been taught.

"You know there is a special place in hell reserved for traitors who kill their friends and allies." The Rider's words slice through him like a knife. He flinches at the harsh tone. The silence presses heavily on him.

"Eat your damn food when Alli brings it. I'm not done with you yet." The Rider mutters as he walks out, leaving Gary to his troubling thoughts.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash is standing on a roof. Not just any roof though. The roof of the building he died on.

His body is almost completely see through now. Even if anyone could see him in these messed up memories of his, they would have to know where to look and squint hard just to get a glimpse of him now.

If his last memory moved faster than normal than this one is the complete opposite. Every movement is slowed down dramatically, as if he is watching a bunch of Slowpoke instead of Gary and himself fight the Rider.

He watches the tail impale him. His body falling to the roof when his legs can no longer hold him up.

He watches Gary collapse down onto his knees next to his prone body. Eevee running to get a first aid kit as his partner rushes to neutralize the poison.

He watches the Rider attack Jessie and James with a furious bellow. Dragonite engaging Arbok in battle before the snake can finish him off itself.

He watches his partner freeze and frantically check for a pulse. A look of absolute horror crossing his face when he realizes that Ash is truly dying and he can't stop it.

He watches as Gary draws his sword to battle Pinsir as Alakazam and Pikachu take over watching him. Ash flinches as multiple Thundershocks pepper his chest every 30 seconds to keep his heart beating.

He watches as Gary assists the Rider in fighting off Jessie and James. Then everything seems to get a little fuzzy around the edges.

Ash is panting. He just can't seem to get enough oxygen in his lungs. His partner rushes over to his body. Gary presses their lips together as he begins to give Ash CPR.

His lips are tingling. _If only I was awake to feel that._

"Come on Ash. Please breathe for me."

Ash's heart lurches in his chest at the completely broken voice coming from Gary's lips.

 _I don't want to see this._

Gary leans forward and rests his head against his his cheek. Tears pour down Ash's face at the sight.

 _I can't watch this._

"Don't leave me." Gary whispers. The words thunder through Ash's skull.

Ash collapses to his knees next to his partner and his dying body. The memory frozen with their heads pressed together.

Rain drops hang suspended in midair but Ash can clearly see the tear tracks on Gary's face.

He reaches out to touch his partner one last time. To provide some form of comfort to the man he loves and hope beyond all hope that Gary will actually feel it.

His hand passes through the brunet. His arm fades away before his eyes.

His time has run out.

 _I don't want to leave you._

The memory slowly fades away to black. The last thing visible is their heads pressed together in the frozen rain.

 _Please save me._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Two meals have passed since he talked to the Rider. Gary lost track of time a long while ago. He just quietly eats his meal when Alli brings it to him.

She doesn't try to talk to him again. He can't bring himself to start a conversation. _No wonder she so scared of me. I killed her brother._

He is blankly staring at the wall when the Rider returns. When he hears no thudding steps into the room after the cell door screeches open, Gary looks up curiously.

The Rider is standing next to the open door. Face blank as he waits for Gary to get up.

 _Finally._

Gary stumbles to his feet and rushes towards the door. Chains jangling at all the extra movement. A large hand slamming into his chest stops his frenzied movements.

"Might be obvious to say but if you try to escape, I won't have any authority over those who will punish you. I will not stop them or punish them either. This is your only warning."

Gary nods quickly in agreement. Ready to agree to anything if he gets to see Ash and get his pokemon back.

It takes them over 45 minutes to get the Infirmary with the prison situated almost directly across the crater. Thankfully, the Rider doesn't lead him through the village at the center.

 _I don't think I would survive the walk if he did._

Heading into the largest ground-level tunnel on the eastern wall, they come upon a large opening covered by a sheet for privacy. The large man pulls the sheet aside and motions for him to head inside.

Gary beelines for the large bed situated in the middle of the small cavern. Various machines lay stacked together behind the bed giving the room a gentle mechanical hum in the background.

Ash lays in the center of the bed. His skin paler than Gary has ever seen. His torso is bare except for the lines of white bandages circling his right arm, chest and shoulder. Multiple IV's are attached to the crook of his elbow. A clear oxygen mask is strapped to his face. Little puffs of condensation on the inside is the only proof that his partner is truly still alive.

Spotting a fold up chair next to the bed, he sits down next to Ash and takes the raven's hand in his. His skin is cold.

"He has been like that for a week now. He was in surgery for a full day. We went through all of our Chanseys and medics just to keep him alive. He should have been declared dead multiple times, but his heart always started back up again. He's lucky that Arbok venom thickens the blood, so he didn't lose enough to kill him from just the blood loss." The Rider explains gruffly.

Gary squeezes Ash's hand tighter. _He always has been a fighter. Nothing could keep him down for long. Not even death apparently._

"I'll have a guard posted outside if you need anything or if he wakes up." The Rider's words barely register as Gary focuses on his partner's sleeping face.

Heavy footfalls lead off to the door jolting him back from his intense observations. Gary quickly debates if he can get away with his other favor if he asks again. For whatever reason, this Rider doesn't seem to hate him as much as the others seem to.

"Ash gave me an Eevee for my birthday a few months ago. He found her abandoned in the alleyway." Gary states softly.

The footfalls pause as the man listens to his random story.

"She has a special bond with both of us. I know it is normally against hospitalization rules to allow pokemon besides healers into a recovery ward...but I think it will help if he is surrounded by some of his pokemon. Especially Pikachu...He just has this... _way_ with them. One I could never match…" He trails off in a whisper.

He turns his head to look back at the Rider but the man is already gone. Left alone with Ash he stands to get a better look at his face.

Brushing long silky black locks aside, he runs his fingers down the raven's forehead and cheek.

"It truly just looks as if you are just sleeping Ashy-boy." Gary whispers. "You really almost gave me a heart attack, you know? I have never been so scared in my life. I don't know what I'd do if i lost you. Besides Gramps, you are the only family I have left."

He pauses before slowly leaning down to rest their foreheads together.

"I can't lose you. I refuse to. So come back to me. Wake up so we can get out of here."

A sharp tapping of knuckles on rock pulls him away from the raven some time later. As soon as the sheet is pulled aside, a brown and yellow blur darts for him.

Opening his arms, he braces himself for the impact of the two concerned pokemon. Pikachu and Eevee immediately jump on him. Sniffing him for injures, licking any piece of skin they can reach. However, the yellow mouse's attention is quickly diverted to its master on the bed next to them.

Jumping out of his arms, Pikachu cautiously approaches Ash's face. He licks his scarred cheek and squeaks softly. Curling into a ball next to Ash's head, the starter waits for his trainer to wake up.

Following the electric type's example, Gary sits back down in his chair with Eevee in his lap. Her long fluffy ears pressed close to her head in sadness as she watches Ash sleep away.

He pets her softly, happy to at least be reunited with one of his pokemon for now. With his other hand, he threads his fingers through Ash's and squeezes firmly. Projecting all the warmth and security he can into the simple touch.

 _I will be your ground Ash. Fight your way back to the waking world. My hand will guide you._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash is scared. Too scared to open his eyes. He feels nothing. Not the peaceful current of the black river or the rain on his face. Just nothing.

He's terrified that when he does open his eyes, all he will see is darkness. To have to spend an eternity in never ending blackness would be sheer torture.

" _Do not be afraid child."_

Brown orbs slam open at the deep echoing voice. White puffy clouds invade his vision. _Am I in heaven?_

" _Not quite."_

Ash spins to face the voice coming from behind him. A towering white pokemon stands before him.

Its body shape loosely resembles an extremely large Deerling with long points as feet instead of hooves and two tapered horns. Its elongated white neck gracefully bends toward him. Its mane stiff and tapered, like a thicker version of Pidgeot's plumage. Beady red eyes peer down at him from its dark gray face. A golden circle with radiating spikes wraps around its middle.

The Alpha pokemon. Creator of all known pokemon in the universe. Arceus.

"I must be dead." Ash whispers. "No way I could make this up."

The legendary pokemon tilts its large head curiously as it observes him.

" _Do you not wish to live human?"_

Ash scrambles to correct his out-of-turn utterance. Bowing low to the god before him, he kneels down on the carpet made of clouds. Hoping that his deference will quell any of the god's anger and thus not obliterate him out of existence.

"Forgive me Arceus. I was startled by your appearance to someone as lowly as me. I do not deserve such an honor."

Ash keeps his gaze trained on the clouds before him as silence reigns. His heart thunders in his chest. _How the hell am I kneeling before a god right now?_

" _You did not answer my question young one. Do you not wish to live? Your beloved waits for you to awaken. Do you not wish to be with him?"_

Startled by the god's interest in his desires, his gaze sweeps up and locks on the red and green orbs far above him.

"Of course I do." He whispers.

Arceus leans forward. It long neck stretching further. Ash stiffens as the large head nears his body. He holds his breath as one of its many golden spokes reaches out to touch him. Right where he was impaled. Warm air caresses his face.

A gentle calm heat spreads out from the tip. He sighs in relief. Any lingering pain in his body vanishes immediately. He feels lighter and stronger than he has ever been.

Large smile in place, his head lifts to thank the god for its gift but the creature has already turned around to walk away. Its large body not disturbing even the slightest wisp of puffy clouds.

" _Then accept my mark and awaken child. Save my children and your people. Save your beloved. Only you can prevent his death. Fulfill your destiny Chosen One."_

His body stiffens in confusion and worry at the god's cryptic words. _Gary's death? Chosen One?_

"Wait!" He calls out. "What are you-"

His voice is torn from his throat as his surroundings explode in thousands of twinkling rainbow lights.

Ash's mouth opens in a silent scream as he plummets through the clouds towards the ground far below. He sees the flash of a large red bird flying in a rainbow before everything fades to black.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash struggles to fight back the lure of sleep. It feels as if there is glue keeping his eyelids firmly shut.

" _Awaken."_

Feeling a warm pressure wrapped around his hand, he seizes onto the feeling. Letting its warmth and strength seep through him. Pulling him out from the water threatening to keep him under.

Brown orbs slowly open. Ash blinks to focus his vision. He stares at the unfamiliar rocky ceiling above him.

 _Where am I?_

Feeling the pressure on his hand twitch, his head slowly turns to his right. Slumped over asleep on his bed, lays his partner. The brunet's long fingers wrap firmly in his own, twitching occasionally in his sleep.

Ash smiles softly. He squeezes the long digits, unintentionally waking his dozing partner. Bleary green eyes lock onto his brown orbs.

His amusement grows as Gary slowly realizes that he is finally awake. The brunet sits up quickly and stares at him. Green eyes blown wide in wonder and mouth hanging open.

"Ash…"

Ash squeezes Gary's hand again which is immediately returned. He offers the brightest smile his tired body can manage. His heart swells at the joy radiating off of the brunet's face.

Gary wraps his other hand around their conjoined ones, squeezing tightly in disbelief.

"I came back to you." Ash whispers.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Shout out to the Jurassic Park series! I just re-watched them the other day so I had to include them! I know a lot was covered here. I had some trouble with Ash's memories since a "see your life flash before your eyes before death" kind of thing isn't really that popular for a fanfic apparently.

IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS, SHOOT ME A PM! I WILL GLADLY ANSWER ALL OF THEM

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 35 - Father**


	35. Chapter 35 (Arc 3) - Father

AN: I gotta say guys, I REALLY struggled with this chapter. I used to get so many reviews for this story and I only got one on the past two chapters and those were my favorite so far (and a good chunk of the story to be honest). I'm losing confidence here guys! Help me out! Still like it? Don't like where it's going? Let me know! PLEASEEE! I write much faster the more confident I am if that's incentive at all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language; mentions of blood, gore, death; lots of talking this chapter

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 35 - Father**

Three days. Three days of sitting at Ash's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. Gary refuses to leave the room. To abandon his partner's side.

After threatening to send him back to his cell, the bald Rider managed to at least get him to walk around the room occasionally to prevent him from getting to stiff "in case he needs to defend himself."

 _That certainly doesn't bode well to our stay here._

The thought didn't do much for his nerves. His body was exhausted from constantly being on alert, slipping into a defensive posture whenever someone entered the room. Thankfully, the recovery room had an attached bathroom so Gary didn't have to travel far when nature called.

Pikachu has yet to leave the bed. Barely eating, barely moving. Just constantly curled up next to its master for comfort. Waiting for the raven to awaken. Just as he is doing in his chair with Eevee curled up in his lap.

Gary holds Ash's hand whenever possible. Massaging warmth and life into the cold limb. Every small twitch sends his heart into a thunderous beat. Green eyes flying to Ash's face, expecting to see warm chocolate orbs sparkling back at him. Every time that he's met with tan eyelids, his hope falls a little further.

Ash's dark eyebrows are almost constantly scrunched now. Eyelids pressing tight together. Muscles tight and twitching under pallid skin, damp with sweat. _He's having a nightmare._

Gary desperately wants to crawl into the bed and comfort his partner. But with a guard coming in randomly every once in awhile, he can't risk it. Who knows if that will be the tipping point to either him getting sent back to the prison or even warrant his execution.

So Gary sits in his chair. His torso bent forward to rest against the edge of the bed as he dozes. Long fingers linked tight with limp tan ones.

His eyes ache from lack of sleep. His body hurts from sitting in this stupid fucking chair for so long. But it will be worth it as long as Ash wakes up.

And then he does.

Feeling a strong warmth grip his hand tight, Gary jolts out of his light sleep. Sleepy green eyes struggle to focus in the dim light of the room.

Tired brown orbs lock onto his. A small smile lighting up the raven's drained features. A slight sheen of sweat dots Ash's pale forehead.

But Gary has never seen a sight more beautiful. Because Ash is alive and smiling at him.

"Ash…" Gary whispers. Relief floods his body. Overflowing in abundance as he fights tears of joy.

Ash squeezes his hand again which Gary immediately returns. He wraps his other hand around their conjoined ones, squeezing tightly in disbelief.

"I came back to you." Ash whispers.

Chocolate orbs drop to their hands at the sound of the jingling chains. The raven's face scrunches in confusion at the restraints. Staring blankly at them as if he just can't process their presence on Gary's wrists.

"What did you do _now_?" Ash sighs in tired acceptance. Gary freezes at the question. _Shit. How the hell am I supposed to explain all of this?_

Gary opens his mouth to respond but the tell-tale swish of the sheet covering the entrance alerts him to another presence in the recovery room. He quietly sighs in relief at the sudden distraction.

He watches the now familiar figure of Ash's doctor strut into the room after flipping the lights on all the way. Tall and thin, with short purple hair and sleepy brown eyes, she stares at various charts in her hands. A low cut orange top and a short black skirt can easily be seen through her open white doctor's coat. Stopping at Ash's bedside, she blinks in surprise at the open brown eyes studying her curiously.

"Oh...you're awake." She blurts out in surprise. Her deep, smooth voice floats through the small room. "My name is Professor Ivy. How are you feeling Ash?"

"A little stiff and tired." His partner promptly responds. "Like I slept in too long but otherwise I feel fine." Ash's voice trails off into a whisper at the confused, analyzing expression on the woman's face.

Crossing her arms over her ample chest, she hums in thought. "Hmm interesting. I would have expected more pain since we ran out of pain suppressants a few days ago…" She trails off as she looks over the raven once more. Ash begins to fidget uncomfortably with the observant gaze locked on him. The doctor shrugs and begins to remove the various tubes and sensors embedded in the raven's skin.

"Well I might as well explain some things, right?" She proceeds to explain how the venom thickened his blood which was essentially what saved his life in the end since he didn't bleed out. How Ash's right lung had collapsed and Crimson's Dragonite had to constantly direct pure oxygen into his working lung to keep him alive. How his heart had stopped over and over again and how Pikachu and the other healers and medics had to fight with everything they had to keep it steadily beating.

Having already heard her explanation a few days ago, Gary watches Ash's face as Professor Ivy describes all the gory details. Brown eyebrows scrunch in confusion as tan fingers rub the wound subconsciously. Green eyes narrow at the familiar movement. The action almost completely identical to the various times his own scar itches or pains him. His fingers twitch. Wanting to trace over the scar bisecting his torso.

 _Don't be ridiculous. There is no way his wound has scarred yet. It hasn't been long enough for that._

He's pulled from his thoughts by the shrill beeping of one of the machines by Ash's bedside.

"What?! I've been in a coma for a week and a half?!" Ash yells out in a panic.

Blankets are ripped off of his tan body as Ash attempts to rise. He struggles to untangle himself from the various cords monitoring his vitals. Gary quickly stands to assist the doctor in holding down his frantic partner.

"Where are my pokemon?! Is Larvitar okay? I need to give him his medicine!" Ash shouts. Brown eyes wild and wide with concern. A surprisingly strong grip, at least for a coma patient who just woke up, latches onto Gary's arm as Ash looks to him to soothe his fear and tell him that their pokemon are alive and well.

But he can't tell Ash that. He has no words of assurance because he has no idea where their pokemon are or even if they are alive. Helpless, he turns toward the older woman as words catch in his throat.

"Your pokemon are fine. We're taking good care of them. See?" She gestures to the sleeping Pikachu and Eevee curled up together at the end of the bed, completely oblivious to the situation. "Now let's get you back into bed, hun. You shouldn't be moving around yet. Your wound can reopen."

Ash completely ignores her as he darts for his starter. The electric mouse jerks from its sleep but quickly Tackles its trainer once he realizes that Ash is awake and petting him. Woken by the excited squeaks of the electric type, Eevee jumps into the raven's lap as well.

Gary can only smile at the scene before him. The relieved and happy looks on all three of their faces in their impromptu cuddle session fills him with warmth. Hearing a familiar scratching noise to his left, he turns to see Professor Ivy calmly taking notes on the scene before them, much like Gramps would have done.

Once the pokemon have calmed down enough that they are no longer jumping all over the injured raven, the woman steps forward to examine his injury. Gary stares as she slowly begins to unwind the long white bandage.

Inch after tantalizing inch of tan skin is slowly revealed. Green orbs lock onto the exposed flesh. Gary clenches his jaw tight, torn between unabashedly checking out his partner and having to look at the gruesome wound again that almost stole Ash away from him.

The bandages, now tinted red with blood, begin to fall away faster as Professor begins to tug at them as she mutters under her breath. "But that's impossible…"

The wrap finally falls away revealing a large dark circular scar spreading over Ash's right pectoral. Jagged black lines spiral out wickedly around the edge. The dark tint of skin almost covering the rough appearance of the miraculously healed wound. If Gary didn't know better, he would think that Ash just got a creepy looking tattoo instead of being skewered.

Glancing quickly to red-stained bandages, Gary looks back up towards the confused look on his partner's face. Ash slowly touches the scar on his chest. It doesn't start to immediately bleed or seem to cause him any pain that a week old impalement injury should have. In fact, it looks almost as old as his own scar that bisects his torso.

"The Mark of the Sun…" Their attention is pulled from the mysteriously healed wound to the noticeably paler woman at her whispered words. Her brown eyes are blown wide in fear and reverence.

 _Mark of the Sun? What the fuck?_ Gary turns to analyze the scar once more. _I mean...sure it kinda looks like a sun but what is she freaking out for? Who cares how it healed as long as Ash is alright...He was just probably hit with enough of Chansey's healing power that it just healed this fast. That's all._

Green orbs blink in shock as the woman darts from the room at a dead sprint. "I need to get Crimson and Hunter. Stay here!" She calls back to them hurriedly. His gaze is pulled from the door as a tentative hand rests gently on his bicep.

"Gary," Ash's gentle voice pulls his full attention back to the raven. "I have something to tell you."

Noticing the serious look on the raven's face, Gary sits back in his chair as he waits for his partner to continue. Green eyes lock with brown as he gives Ash his undivided attention.

"When I was in the coma, I saw...something." Ash explains slowly. Tan fingers fidgeting as the raven's gaze drops to floor.

Gary listens quietly as Ash quickly recounts his strange out-of-body experience starting with the endless black river and ending with the meeting with the legendary pokemon.

"Arceus touched me right here." Ash states as he points to the center of the scar. "All of a sudden, nothing hurt anymore and I was just filled with this... _warmth._..and he called me the Chosen One..."

Gary stares at the strange sun-like mark. _It makes sense that he couldn't hear anything in his memories since the first thing people tend to forget are other people's voices. But how can he see things that he has never seen before? Can you dream inside of a memory when you are dying? And how can be healed inside of a dream? I was here the whole time and it was a gaping hole just this morning when Professor Ivy changed the bandages. No one else came in and Arceus certainly didn't appear out of thin air. This makes no damn sense._

Professor Ivy interrupts his musings as she storms back into the room with the bald Rider and Ash's self-proclaimed father in tow. Gary immediately moves in front of Ash to block him from view. The trio stop to stare at the protective gesture.

"I told you!" The woman speaks excitedly, pointing to the two of them with a small, dainty finger. "Just like the Prophecy says. If we thought they were candidates before, this and the Mark confirms it!"

 _Prophecy? What the fuck is she talking about? This isn't some stupid ass fairy tale._

The two Riders look over him silently. Assessing. Calculating. Judging. Ash's calloused hand rests on his arm once more. Stepping reluctantly to the side, Ash is revealed to the three older Riders.

The men gasp in shock at the sight before them. Mouths hanging open as they stare at the newly formed scar. Ash breaks the tense silence with a quiet question.

"What Prophecy? What's this have to do with my scar? And, not that I'm complaining, but why didyou guys save me anyway? Riders and the League are enemies as far as we know."

Professor Ivy opens her mouth to respond to Ash's question but the bald Rider immediately grabs her arm. Her jaw slams shut so fast that Gary can hear the click of her teeth from the other side of the small room. They both silently turn to the masked Rider, as if waiting for permission to speak. The man continues to silently stare at Ash as if he can't bring himself to look away.

"Ivy, Hunter. I would like a few minutes alone with them please." The man states slowly, his deep voice rough with emotion.

 _So the bald Rider's name is Hunter? So that makes Ash's "dad" Crimson? Who the fuck calls themselves Crimson? Ash said his dad's name was Frank._

The two leave silently as the man continues to stare at them. Ash fidgets nervously from his place on the bed at the charged silence.

The Rider sighs heavily as he plops down onto Gary's chair. It's as if all the life has just been sucked away from him, leaving a tired, middle-aged man behind. The man slowly pulls the mask down revealing his stubble-lined face.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash stares curiously at the face in front of him. Thick black hair, slightly longer than his own, sticks out haphazardly, as if he just went flying. A thin scar crossing his jawbone sticks out starkly from the dark prickly shadow dusting the bottom half of his face. His nose and jawline are both sharp and defined. Ash can tell those dark brown eyes are locked on his face but he continues his perusal. _He's handsome for an older guy, why does he hide his face? The other rider didn't so it can't be a required thing like we thought before._

His gaze slides up to lock onto the dark chocolate orbs, only several shades lighter than the blackest of nights. Faint laughter lines crinkle at the edges, as if he was once a joyful man before all the happiness was sucked out of his life, leaving him to never chuckle again. An unpleasant tingling in his gut forces him to break the staring contest.

 _I know I've seen those eyes somewhere before...but where?_

Gary moves to stand close to his side, providing comfort and security with his presence alone.

"I do believe I owe you both an apology. Especially you Ash. Especially you." The man's words trail off quietly as he stares at the sheets in front of him. Ash looks up at him, completely confused at the strong fighter's almost depressing behavior.

"Um," He begins intelligently. "It's alright? I mean, we are enemies so I can't really hold it against you for battling us."

The man visibly flinches at the way he calls them enemies causing Ash to pause in confusion _. We are enemies aren't we?_ "Plus, for some reason, you saved me so, in all honesty, I should be thanking you. So...thank you for saving my life."

Two sets of brown orbs lock with each other. One determined and thankful while the other still seemed to radiate hesitation and reluctance.

Several moments pass in silence as they wait for the Rider to respond. The man continues to fidget nervously in his seat. Obviously wanting to be anywhere but there but knowing he has to get their conversation over with.

"I will explain everything...but first, I have a story for you...if you will listen." The man slowly states. Ash briefly smiles as he settles himself against the headboard with the pokemon in his lap. His partner slowly sits down on the edge of the bed next to his knee. Body tense, ready to intercept any attack the man might think to launch at them.

Noticing Gary's posture, the man sighs heavily before scooting the chair back several inches. He slouches back into the chair, head tilted up towards the ceiling.

Dark brown orbs radiating sorrow and loss stare at the rock above, not seeing the rough surface but instead focusing inward, towards the inner torment of his mind. Ash knows the look well, having seen it on his own face many times while looking in a mirror.

"As with most stories, this one centers on a young man. A very foolish man from the north who was born and raised in the middle of a vicious war." The Rider began, his blank face staring unseeing at the ceiling. "His family was poor so they had no choice but to live outside of the protection that his small hometown offered. They didn't have much to their name and there were days when he had to go without food just so his younger brother could have something small to eat. For it is the duty of an older sibling to watch out for their younger brother."

Ash feels Gary tense next to him, no doubt reliving memories of his older sister. Ash slides his hand into his partner's, offering silent comfort which the brunet gratefully accepts with a rough squeeze of his own. The Rider pauses, staring at their conjoined limbs but thankfully doesn't comment on the action. The dark brown gaze rises to the ceiling once more as he continues his tale.

"The man never let his family's situation bother him. He taught himself how to hunt and forage for food at an early age by watching the pokemon in the forest near his home. His family soon began to rely on him just for survival. And he _reveled_ in the power and sense of belonging it gave him. The feeling of being needed and supporting others gave him a purpose in life."

The Rider pauses to stare at his battle worn hands. Small white lines, each with their own story, run over the tan surface. Each small hardened patch of calloused skin proving just how hard the man has trained over the years. Hands very similar to his own and his partner's.

"Over the years, as the taxes increased from the never-ending war, he began to train his little brother and the other boys in the town how to navigate the forest so they too could support their own. In turn, they taught him and his brother how to fight and how to battle against stronger pokemon. Lessons they had learned in the school that his family couldn't afford to send them to."

Combat lessons from his years at the Academy flash through his mind as the man's story comes to life. The best way to attack and defend against each type of pokemon. The species most likely to be present in the northern forests where the man lived.

"He caught on quickly, seemingly having been born to fight and defend. He helped out on guard duty whenever he could spare time. Protecting his town against the pokemon that have become bolder and more aggressive over the years. He even got his family a small house inside the low wooden walls for his efforts. Giving them the protection they desperately needed with the increase in attacks."

A small smile crosses the Rider's face pulling one onto Ash's own. _I wonder if this story is really about him. His reactions sure seem to be genuine._

"And then the soldiers came. Camping outside of their little town on their march to the front line. He watched from the shadows of the forest he had come to know so well. He saw the way they expertly commanded their pokemon against the fierce beasts that have been plaguing his town in the recent years. How the pokemon followed every order without fail as they worked together to battle against each other in mock battles and invisible enemies as they ran through various drills."

"He was enchanted. More than anything, he wanted to be like them. To be able to catch pokemon and protect his family and hometown. To have a powerful team at his disposal instead of just a rusty knife and some sharpened wooden stakes."

Ash can relate to the man. He remembers when he was younger, before they began their combat classes, the younger students used to watch the older soldiers in awe as they battled each other on the field next to the younger cadets' barracks.

"So on his 21st birthday, he left his brother in charge of the town's defenses and departed with a few other men to join the military. For a few months, he trained harder than anyone, quickly earning the respect of his fellow cadets and the eyes of the commanding officers. The called the man a prodigy and promoted him right out of boot camp. He was given a unit of his own and sent off into battle."

 _Never mind._ Ash thinks quickly. _This story can't be about him. No League soldier would ever become a Rider. There's no way. They are enemies._.. _but they still saved me..._ He pushes his confusion to the back of his mind as the Rider continues.

"But the front line was nothing like his romanticized ideas of battle. There was blood and guts everywhere. Mixing together to form a bloody slush with the muddy ground. Bodies of pokemon and soldiers lay everywhere. The smell of rotting corpses and burnt flesh assaulted his very being. He had never regretted any decision before, but in that moment, on the edge of that battlefield, he wanted nothing more than to throw down his sword and run back home."

The description paints a vicious picture in Ash's head. His empty stomach lurching as the scene overtakes him with frightening force and for once, Ash is grateful that he hadn't eaten in a while because there is no way he would be able to keep it down at the moment. He's glad that he and Gary have yet to fight in such a large scale battle. Just fighting a few people at a time is hard enough.

"Frozen in place, he didn't hear his soldiers asking for orders or the explosions going off in the distance. It wasn't until another soldier staggered forward with an ash-covered pokemon in tow, that he was snapped out of his strange daze. Blood dripped down the blond officer's face as he looked them over. The soldier joined their unit without question, looking to him for orders."

"It was then that the man led his team into battle. It seemed to last forever. A never ending nightmare of adrenaline and terror. But nightmares end eventually. As the sun rose after countless days, a white flag fluttered in the distance. Their enemy had surrendered."

"They won that battle but the war continued. What little soldiers he had left joined the squad led by the officer that fought with them the first day. The man learned a lot under the blond soldier. He quickly became one of the man's closest friends."

"But then _that_ battle happened. The bloodiest skirmish in the whole damn war. So many lives were lost...pokemon and human. The man was heavily injured in the last days of battle. Hell, his pokemon practically had to carry him away to the Medic Tents."

Various history lessons quickly run through his mind. _Bloodiest battle in the war...if he is talking about the War on Johto than the skirmish with the most casualties was the Battle of Blackthorn City. Johto's dragon-type Gym Leader caused massive destruction to Kanto's forces before she was defeated in a battle against her cousin, Lance, who eventually went on to become the Champion of the newly established Pokemon League that the League Army formed._

The sound of a throat clearing pulls Ash out of his thoughts. The admonishing look in the Rider's eyes, like one a parent would give to their disobedient child, causes Ash to fidget in place. The silence continues for several moments before the Rider continues.

"It was in the Medic Tents that the man met the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. Long auburn hair pulled into a low ponytail behind her dainty neck. Beautiful brown eyes like molten amber, full of hidden mirth. She strolled into the Medic Tent like she owned the place, all 5 feet 4 inches of soft spoken authority. She just had this... _way_ of making stubborn soldiers follow her instructions without even having to raise her voice above that quiet tone she was known for. Her medic skills were unprecedented. She was able to somehow heal the most gruesome injuries."

"She was beyond scary when she was pissed off but even then she was gorgeous. Many of the soldiers fell for her, including the foolish young man. He fell hard but he was the only one that could make her laugh. Not just that polite little smile she gave to every soldier that hit on her, but full out chuckles. Even her pokemon took a liking to him even though it was probably the most protective pokemon he had ever seen before. Always trying to help out with every little thing…"

The Rider pauses once more. The expression on his face full of love and longing. Without a doubt, Ash can now tell that this story is about the Rider's own past. No one can make an expression like that if they were just describing some random person they have never met before. _But that would mean he was a soldier at one point right? And now he's a Rider? I don't understand._

"Where was I going with that?" The Rider suddenly asks, having noticed that his memories paused his story telling. He stares at the ceiling briefly to regain his train of thought.

"Right." He nods in satisfaction, having apparently remembered what he wanted to say next. "So after he was released on medical leave, he offered the woman to come home with him, back to his small hometown in the north. She refused of course. Who would just leave with a random stranger they had only known for a few weeks? But she offered him something in return. She gave him her address and told him to visit her once he healed."

"And he did. As soon as he was fit for travel, he sent in his resignation letter to the military and began his journey. He traveled for days to reach the small little town in the south. A town so small that he passed by it multiple times without even noticing. A town so tiny that it didn't even have a protection wall circling its borders. There he found his medic, working at a nearby lab with a renowned professor to improve her already remarkable healing skills."

Ash leans forward slightly, listening intently to the words ebbing and flowing from the Rider's mouth. For some reason, he couldn't pull away. With every sentence uttered, he became even more engrossed into this miraculous tale that's being shared with him.

"And there, in that tiny town, smaller than even his own hometown, he stayed. He couldn't leave, not after he found his angel once more. After much coaxing, she eventually became his and his alone. They were happy together. He would guard the town and help train the pokemon at the lab and she would work as the professor's assistant, healing and taking care of all those who came to her in need."

The Rider smiles softly, dark eyes hazy as the scene passes through his mind. Ash stiffens at the familiar feeling coursing through him. _A town in the south, working with a professor, no wall...it can't be Pallet. There's no way. A Rider has never lived there. We would've known if there was one._

"So the man, body full of nerves and love, got down on one knee and proposed. But the woman, with the eyes of molten honey, refused and ran away in tears. The man was devastated. They were so in love and yet she rejected him. Why was she crying if she truly didn't want to be with him?" The Rider asks rhetorically. The story made all the more devastating by the completely tortured sound of the man's voice.

"He ended up following her secretly through the forest, using all the skills he had learned since he was little. He finally found her in a clearing. She took of the large pendant necklace she always wore and touched the circular object. In a burst of light, a Dragonite appeared out of thin air."

Brown eyes widen in shock and stare at the man sitting in the chair next to his bed. _She was a Rider?! But she was working with the military! So they are both soldiers and Riders? What the hell is going on?_

"He could only stand there in shock as the woman fell into the massive dragon's arms. Seeking comfort from the large pokemon as she sobbed into its chest. His heart clenched in his chest as she told the pokemon how they have to leave. How she has to give up her love to fulfill her mission."

"The man slowly approached them then, hands raised in a non-threatening gesture. The dragon eyed him warily but gently spun the woman around. She collapsed in shock at the sight of him. Without thinking of his own safety, he dove to cradle her against his chest. Tears streaked down his own face as he begged her not to leave him. That he will travel to wherever she needs to go as long as he is with her."

"The woman embraced him as words poured out of her small mouth. How she is a part of ancient clan dedicated to keeping the peace of the world. How the pink mark on her hip, the one that he had become so intimately familiar with, is not a tattoo but a bonding mark with her Dragonite. One that allowed him to evolve from Dragonair and grace her with her healing talents. One that granted her a position of power in her clan."

"She spoke about the legendary prophecy of a warrior who will save them all. How she was sent out to find a candidate to be tested by her elders. She found one but she ended up falling in love with her target. A soldier who is working for their enemy. The enemy who even now is trying desperately to find him and bring him back into its clutches."

Ash can only sit there completely dumbfounded as he's assaulted with all of this new information. His brain unable to process the words coming out of the Rider's mouth. Merely absorbing them for later contemplation as everything he thought he knew about the Riders is blown apart into little pieces.

"She spoke about how she is pregnant with his child." The Rider continues. "How she was planning to run away in the middle of the night back to her people. How she will raise the child with all the love she can muster as a reminder of the love she left behind. How the elders would send another to observe him and see if he is worthy of the Trial. How she will never see him again."

The Rider's voice breaks. The man takes a deep breath, clearly fighting tears as he struggles to regain his composure.

"The man took all this in as he held the woman to him. Once more he offered her the beautiful ring he showed her just hours before. He reaffirmed his love and his vows. He told her that they would just hide from everyone in that small little town. From the military and her clan. They will be happy there, just them and their child."

"This time, against her better judgement, she accepted. Overcome with her feelings for the man, she forced reason to the back of her mind and decided to believe in the vision he had painted of them."

"They were married soon after and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. That night, just after sunset, meteors fell from space above. A few of the smaller ones broke apart in the atmosphere, creating a fine layer of dust in the red tinted sky. The man said it reminded him of the beautiful destruction of a volcanic eruption. The woman only smiled at the sight. She held the baby in her arms as the dust slowly fell to the earth. Just as ash drifts down to the ground after the mountain erupts."

The strange constriction around his chest squeezes his heart painfully. The machine behind him beeps in warning at his increased heart rate. Flashes of forgotten memories flash through his mind.

 _A woman holds a small child in her arms, whispering to him softly as they stare out at the sunset. "You know pumpkin, you were born on the most beautiful night. The sky itself exploded in happiness when you were brought into this world. But even as the shooting stars shot across the sky, they still weren't as lovely as my little Ash." The woman bops the boy on the nose causing him to burst into giggles._

 _Dark chocolate orbs framed by deep laughter lines. The swirling mirth and mischief clearly visible in their endless depths. Eyes that filled him with such warmth and comfort._

He can feel the worried gaze of his partner on him but Ash can't look away from the man sitting in front of him. The Rider still won't look him in the eye. He needs to see them. To see if they match the ones in his near death experience.

 _This can't be what I think it is._

"She turned to the man and said that their baby should be named after this sight. This glorious display of nature's power. The man agreed and for a few years, life was perfect. Their boy was strong and healthy. His little smile chased away all of the anxiety and fear that came with hiding from two powerful groups of people."

"But then the worst came to pass. In the newspaper, there was an article. A story about how a small town in the north was demolished by an 'unknown force.' It was the man's hometown."

"He immediately left. Flying north as fast as his pokemon could carry him. The town was completely gone. Just a black charred circle of earth was all that was left of the place he grew up in. There were no survivors. His family, his friends and neighbors...all just...gone."

The Riders voice picks up as he begins to talk faster, obviously getting to the end of his tale and wanting to finish it already. Ash's body aches at the tension that has taken ahold of him. Dread fills his body at what's coming next.

 _I don't want to hear anymore._

"Heart heavy, he flew back home. Yearning for the comfort of his wife and child. He arrived to a sea of fire and destruction."

 _Flames raging out of control. Unbearable heat. Unbelievably hot and stinging. Evaporating the sweat right off of his body. Leaving red, irritated skin behind._

"He searched desperately for his family but couldn't find them. Their house was in ruins but he knew where they would have gone. So he sprinted for the lab with his heart in his throat."

 _His mother pulls him behind her as they zigzag through the streets. Avoiding burning pieces of wood and burnt corpses. His boots slosh through liquid that practically glows in the crimson flames. Large dark shapes dart in and out of billowing black smoke. A large white wall appears out of nowhere. She quickly types a few numbers into the keypad next to a steel door. Once open, she drags them inside._

"The door was blown to pieces. He walked in slowly and saw his wife on the floor in a pool of blood. Her torso almost completely blown away from the power of the attack that hit her. His son and her dragon were nowhere to be found."

 _The townspeople cry out in horror as young Gary opens the door before promptly collapsing. A beam of light slams through the open doorway and right through his mother's torso. Leaving a gaping, bloody hole behind. Large enough for him to see through._

"Ignoring the pleas of the professor, he flew to where her clan lives. Demanding answers and the whereabouts of his child. They recognized him as his wife's candidate and would tell him nothing until he completed their Trial."

 _His wife was a Rider. She was killed in an attack on her hometown that lay to the south...just like his mother..._

"In a fit of desperation, he agreed. He took their so called Trial and somehow completed it even though it almost killed him. The elders were impressed for he was one of the very few outsiders to complete the test, but he still failed. He was not the legendary prophesied warrior his wife spoke of so reverently."

" _I told you! Just like the Prophecy says. If we thought they were candidates before, this and the Mark only confirms it."_ The doctor's voice echoes harshly around his skull.

"As promised, the elders told him the Prophecy and how they were betrayed by one of their own. The clan's enemy thus gave these candidates a name. The Dragon Riders. The enemy believed that the man was the legendary warrior and his skill in battle only strengthened their theory. So they attacked his hometown and his new home in an attempt to kill him before he can bring them to ruin."

"The elders told him how the enemy knew that they had failed in his execution and thus kidnapped his own son. To be trained to fight against him and other candidates like him. To cover up their misdeeds, they raised orphaned children to be killing perfections. All in an effort to keep their power."

Gary sits stiffly next to him as memories of the Academy race through Ash's mind. All the harsh training and missions. The way they were pushed harder than the other cadets. _But that would make me the man's...No..._

"There was nothing the man could do. The clan refused to assault the enemy in direct combat and he couldn't take them down on his own. For the first time in his life, he was powerless. His wife and child... _my_ wife and child...were taken from me…"

The Rider slowly lifts his head. Their gazes lock causing the air to freeze in Ash's newly repaired lungs. Those eyes, the same shade as the ones that looked over him while he lay in the black river. Those eyes, now no longer full of laughter and mischief, but now reflecting the torment and pain held within.

Ash remembers those eyes.

"I promised myself that if I ever had the chance to see my son again, I would apologize with all my heart for everything I put him through. I would apologize for not being there to save him or his mother. I would apologize for leaving him to be raised by someone so cruel and demanding."

"But I also would want him to know that I always looked over him from afar. Helping him where I could. Sending him my love and hoping beyond hope that he could feel it."

Those eyes...they were the eyes of his father.

"I could do nothing to save Delia but there was no way I could let you die too Ash. That's why I saved you on the roof...I am so sorry, my son."

Tan, battle worn hands reach for him. His heart thunders in his ears. The screeching of the heart monitor attacks his senses. Yet the man reaches for him. Hope and sadness radiating from those dark eyes.

 _No. I can't be his son. Everything would have been my fault then. All the pain we had to go through since we were little. All the harsh training and amount of people and pokemon we have killed. All of that to give me the training to take out what the League considered to be a high profile target. All because I am his son._

Panic surges through him. His breath comes out in short pants. The hands are inches away now and his brain automatically shuts down.

Ash slaps the hand away forcefully. Leaning back, he slides away as far as possible on the small bed. As far as he can get from the man before him.

Ash freezes at the hurt and rejection radiating from the older man. The Rider slowly stands and walks toward the covered exit. He pauses but doesn't turn around. Seconds later, he walks out without another word.

His father leaves him once again.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 36 - Prophecy**


	36. Chapter 36 (Arc 3) - Prophecy

AN: To whoever managed to read up to this point in a day, gotta say kudos to you. I certainly wouldn't be able to do that lol. But that must mean it's a good story though right?! Thanks for the reviews!

Had a bit of trouble with this chapter. Seemed a bit too OOC to me so I had to re-write it a few times. Don't really know how else to change it though. Let me know what you guys think.

TIME FOR THE PROPHECY! (FINALLY)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language (as usual bad Gary!), Ash freaking out, some religion (sorta? depends on how you look at it) pretty light chapter overall, mostly explaining some stuff

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 36 – Prophecy**

Anger burns deep in Gary's belly as he watches the silent man leave the room. _How fucking dare he? To sprout all that shit about being a soldier so we could relate to him and then that shit with his wife. I mean she was a RIDER! To have a famous soldier turned Rider for a father and a Rider for a mother...No one would be able to take that well, especially one who was raised to hate the Riders to begin with._

Sudden silence, devoid of the shrieking of Ash's heart monitor, immediately pulls his gaze away from the door. Anger sputtering away to give way to his rising panic. Flashes of Ash laying in front of him on the roof without a heartbeat invade his vision.

Gary takes a deep breath to calm his nerves when he sees the small device, previously attached to the raven's finger monitoring his heart rate, sitting innocently on the rumpled sheets. Ash paces quickly around the room muttering to himself, having obviously taken the sensor off since it limited his movement.

Green eyes follow his partner's pacing as he watches silently. Ash's arms wrap around his own naked torso in a protective gesture as the raven stops suddenly. Brown eyes are blown wide as sharp, harsh pants fill the air.

Gary leaps to his feet and crosses the small room in just a few steps. He wraps his arms around the smaller teen's bare waist and pulls him into his chest. Tightening the embrace at the feel of the quivering muscles in front of him, Gary waits for his partner to calm down. Offering silent support until Ash finally lets everything sink in.

"Let it out Ash." Gary whispers. "I won't leave like he did."

Ash stills in his arms. His words seems to have immediately soothed whatever was causing the raven to shake. Tan forehead burying into his soldier, Gary feels a slight puff of air brush against his chest as Ash sighs loudly. He runs his hands soothingly over the raven's slim hips, unable to reach all the way around his back due to the restricting chains still stuck on his wrists.

"I know you won't." The quiet mumble floats up to him. "I just...I'm sorry Gary. Everything is my fault."

Gary pulls away in confusion. _What the fuck? That's why he is upset? Because he thinks it's his fault?_ Green orbs take in the depressed man in front of him, who refuses to meet his gaze.

"I don't see how any of this is your fault Ashy-boy." He states slowly.

Ash shuffles nervously from foot to foot. "The Academy...all the missions...everything was just to train me to defeat my father. All those other kids...our fellow cadets...you...everyone… they were only there as a cover so the League could be free to raise me to be a perfect killing machine."

Tears flowed steadily from the raven's chocolate orbs. His voice tight as his emotions completely take over his body.

"I'm so sorry Gary. Your family would still be alive if I was never born. You wouldn't have been raised in a freaking military camp..." Ash trails off as he locks on to the metal shackles still wrapped around his limbs. Gary can only stand there in silent shock at the words pouring from his partner's lips.

"If I really am the Chosen One, they will listen to me. I'll get them to pardon you for whatever you did so you can leave. You should go back to Pallet and grab Professor Oak before going into hiding. Maybe go to Unova or Alola. There is no way the League will be able to find you there. You guys will be safe and I will try my best to fix everything so-"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, he pinches the skin under his fingertips to get Ash to shut up. A startled yelp and angry chocolate orbs pull a small smirk onto his face. _That's better._

"What the fuck was that for?!"

Chuckling softly at the indignant look on the raven's face, Gary strokes the irritated area gently. "If you really think that I would leave you after all that Ashy-boy, then you are a complete idiot."

A pleasant warmth flares in his chest at the dumbstruck expression currently occupying Ash's face. Hope and guilt war in those normally happy brown orbs.

"But…" Ash mumbles quietly. His mouth moves but no words come forth. _Is he really that blown away that I'm not running away from him in anger or disgust?_

Gary raises his hands to stroke his partner's cheek, determined to wipe the shed tears away. His hands come to a jangling halt before they can even reach Ash's collar bone. Growling in annoyance, he returns his hands to the raven's waist.

"You know," Gary starts, his head tilting to the side as he observes the raven. "It really is amazing. How you continually place the blame for _everything_ on yourself. How you seem to carry all of the world's problems on your shoulders. Hell, you are so damn selfless I wouldn't even be surprised if you really are this so called _legendary whatever_ destined to save everyone."

Ash's mouth opens to protest once more but a quick squeeze of Gary's hands closes the raven's mouth in annoyance as Ash waits for him to finish.

"If that Rider's story proves anything, it's that none of this is your fault. They should've gone to the Riders when you were born instead of hiding. They should've been able to track down a single spy. They should've saved you when we were taken. They've had plenty of damn chances to rescue you since we started doing missions off the compound if they were worried about taking on the Academy directly. They could've turned the people against the military...They could've done many things Ash. You're just the victim here. Both of us are." Gary trails off in a whisper, pausing slightly for his heartfelt words to sink in.

"I'm your partner Ash. I'm not going to leave you. Especially with all these crazy ass people around who believe in fairy tales. So it looks like you're going to be stuck with me for a little while longer."

He finishes his speech with his trademark smirk pulling a small smile onto Ash's face at the familiar gesture. Tan arms wrap around his torso in a fierce hug as Ash buries his face into his neck.

"Thank you." The raven's lips brush against his neck at the whispered thanks. Gary's fingers twitch at the sensation. Warmth seeps into him from the now healthy body wrapped around him. Finally releasing that large amount of body heat that he has always associated his partner. No longer pale and deathly cold like he had been for the past week.

Gary stands there helplessly. Wanting to return the hug but not being able to due to the damn chains. Ash pulls away and looks at the shackles as if sensing his frustration.

"I think it's about time you tell me how you got these things."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary stares at the ceiling above them. Leisurely spread out on the bed, he runs his fingers through Ash's soft black hair as his partner dozes curled up next to him. After briefly telling him about his journey to the mountain and subsequent stay in the jail cell, Ash attempted to storm out of the room to confront the Riders but was stopped by a guard at their door who insisted that they will get an audience with the Elders soon. As long as they didn't attempt to escape anyway.

Forced to return to the Medical Bay, they quietly discussed what Gary remembered about the layout of the base they were trapped in as well as the differences between Ash's father's story and what they learned growing up about the Dragon Riders. Ash, still apparently not at full strength even with Arceus' healing capabilities, _if it was Arceus anyway,_ passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Seeing the raven with closed lids and unmoving once more caused Gary to almost go into another state of panic. Only calming once he laid one hand on the Ash's pulse and the other running through the his thick hair.

Pikachu and Eevee wrestle quietly on the floor next to their bed. A short squeak from the electric mouse draws his gaze towards them and thus towards the door. The bald Rider, _Hunter_ , stands just inside the curtain watching them silently.

Sighing in annoyance, Gary pulls his fingers from Ash's hair and shakes the raven's now clothed shoulder gently. Bleary chocolate orbs stare at him before following his line of sight to the door. They both quickly sit up in shock as the large man lowers himself to one knee, his head bowed towards the floor in deference.

"Son of Pink Rose and Crimson Streak. It is an honor to finally meet you. My name is Anibal, the Hunter Moon Rider." The man's deep voice echoes around the small room. Gary stares in amazement as the two pokemon quickly approach the man and paw at his hand as if asking for a treat. To his astonishment, the stoic man actually _smiles,_ or at least what passes as a smile for him, at the pokemon before digging out two small pokeblocks from his pocket for them.

"Umm…" Ash's confused voice pulls him from his thoughts. "Professor Ivy called my dad Crimson before too. Is that his Rider codename or something?"

The stoic mask snaps back onto the Rider's face so fast that Gary almost has whiplash.

"Those that complete the Trial and receive their Mark are reborn into the clan with a new name as a testament of their bravery and strength." The man lifts the sleeve of his jacket revealing a dark green curve on his forearm.

"A crescent moon?" Gary cuts in as he stares at the strange mark. His mind clicks into place as he recognizes the color. "Ahhh that's where your names come from. A hunter green crescent so your name is Hunter Moon. Ash's mom had a pink mark which must've looked like a flower or something to get the name Pink Rose. So his dad must have a dark red one?"

Gary smirks at the brief look of shock breaking through the man's mask. _Yeah that's right. I'm a genius._ His smirk only grows as Ash rolls his eyes at his silent preening.

"In the most generic sense, yes...The Elders will explain everything to you. I'm only here to escort you to them." The Rider remains on his knees until they slide out of bed and reach the door. Rising fluidly with all the deadly grace of a wild Persian in the middle of a hunt, the bald Rider stands and leads them out the door. Their pokemon dart back and forth in front of them, seemingly already familiar with where they are going.

Sunshine gently caresses their skin as they step out of the cave and into the crater. Tilting his head back, his eyelids slip shut as he absorbs the pleasant warmth. _Never thought I would miss the sun so much._

A hand on his arm pulls him out of his daze. Looking down at his partner, his eyebrows narrow in confusion at the guarded mask on the raven's face that is usually only used around their superiors or on missions. Quickly scanning their surroundings, he stiffens at the dozens of wary people watching them.

The crowd slowly parts a path towards the cluster of buildings at the center. Anibal leads them through the crowd quickly. Green orbs roam over the people before them constantly. Looking for any threats that could possibly injure him or his partner. Some avoid his gaze while others meet his with determined, hate filled eyes.

 _Well shit. This is not going to end well._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Council Hall, being the largest structure in the cluster of buildings, stands on its own on one side of the open oval shaped space in the center of the mountain. The stone and wooden structure towers above them. Solid pillars, intricately carved to resemble various dragon type pokemon, hold up the overhang on the porch that wraps around the enormous building. Wide double doors stand open at the top of a short flight of stairs, letting its inhabitants enjoy the pleasant breeze flowing through the crater.

Anibal leads them up the steps and into a large open room. Sunlight streams in through enormous glass panels set into the ceiling. At the end of the room, an ornate black metal throne sits proudly on a raised dais. Red cushions give the intimidating chair an inviting, comfortable vibe without detracting from its aggressive presence. The high back of the throne flares up and out, resembling a pair of outstretched dragon wings.

Another chair, identical in all points except for the lack of wings and its smaller size, sits next to the ornate throne. Fanning out on either side of the dais, large wooden chairs of various colors face each other. Overall, the entire set up looks like a giant horseshoe, with the thrones at the center.

Ash's gaze roams over the chairs as they pass them. Up close, he can see the various engravings, each chair different from its neighbors. _It's almost as if they are personalized...Are there this many Elders though? There's got to be at least 50 chairs here._

At the end of the room, closest to the thrones, sits 5 people staring at them silently as they approach. All five are dressed in long flowing robes, their colors matching the chair they are perched upon. The youngest looking male, maybe a few years older than him, sits closest to them on the left. Shoulder length black hair frames a defined, pale face. Long and lean, the man reclines casually in his chair. Just like his gleaming longsword, hidden in its black leather sheath, at his side. Elbow resting on the armrest with a closed fist supporting his tilted head. Metallic red lines swirl through his dark red robes, which combined with the streaming sunlight, give the appearance of wine pouring into a ruby chalice. The man exudes an aura of nonchalance and detachment, but Ash knows better. Piercing green eyes peeking out from hooded lids seem to see into Ash's very soul. Those eyes, so similar to his partner's, mark him as very dangerous and a calculating individual.

If the man in red is considered to be dark and sharp, than the next man is his polar opposite. Short, blonde hair slicked back with gel frames a square face set in a blank mask. Ice blue eyes stare down at him coldly, made all the more chilling from his gunmetal robes. An enormous spear stands in a holder beside the chair. Tipped with a large blade shaped like layered arrowheads. Their tips curving into wicked barbs. Sitting as still and stiff as a statue, Ash wouldn't be surprised if the man has had some sort of military training in his life.

The last man, closest to the thrones, is clearly the oldest inhabitant there. Dark hair, far along on its journey to going gray, curls out in small wisps from the man's head. Tan skin with a surprising lack of wrinkles stands out compared to his other pale skinned brethren. Dark blue eyes twinkle in amusement and knowledge. Decked out in golden robes, with metallic streaks similar to the first male, he glows like the sun itself. If Ash didn't know better, he would say that this man is the so called Chosen One by just how much he sticks out from the others. A golden helmet hangs propped up on the back of the chair, closely resembling the gladiator helmets of times long lost. Next to the glittering helm, rests a massive broadsword. Large enough that Ash has trouble believing the aging man can even lift the weapon let alone wield it.

Across from the intimidating man in gray, a young woman sits delicately in her ivory robes. Thick black hair tumbles down her back in flowing waves. Ash can tell that she is easily taller than him and possibly Gary just by looking at her. Thin and graceful, with sharp dark eyes, the woman embodies the deadly grace of a predator. All the more enhanced by the various blades peeking out from her robes. Strapped all down her sides and around her waist. Her fingers stroke the handle of one of the blades with the same tenderness that one would show a lover.

Next to her and across from the golden man, sits an older woman. Blonde hair, almost white with age, piles on top of her head in an intricate bun. Her dangling feet betray her short stature by not being able to reach the floor. In all honesty, the purple clad woman looks like some of the older woman back in Pallet Town. That is, until Ash's eyes locks onto the sturdy longbow and quiver of gleaming black arrows, almost three feet in length, hanging on the back of her chair.

Anibal stops them several chairs back from the intimidating figures. The aura from just the five of them fills the hall with crushing pressure. _I can't believe how intimidating just these five are. I can't imagine how anyone would even be able to breathe if this room was actually full._

His gaze is pulled away from the robed figures by a young girl rushing towards them with two folding chairs. Ash stares at her curiously causing the short redhead to blush furiously. Blue eyes avoid his gaze as she sets the two chairs in front of them before rushing back out the side door she came in from. Glancing up to his partner, he's shocked to see the semi-pained look on Gary's face.

 _Does he know her?_

"Sit down soldiers. We have much to discuss." The older woman states. Her quiet voice drifting along the floor and up to their ears like a whisper of wind. They sit quickly. Their pokemon reclining lazily at their feet.

Anibal stands behind them with hands clasped behind his back. Most likely to keep them from escaping.Silence reigns over the room as the five before them continue to study them silently. Ash forces his body to remain still as the various pairs of eyes probe him.

Finally, the man in gold speaks up. "We have kept tabs over you for many years children. It's very rare that a child is born from two who have passed the Trial. Crimson has kept us updated on your growth."

Ash's jaw clenches at the mention of his father but if any of them notice, they don't comment on it.

"Be that as it may, you can understand why we might have some...reservations...about letting you wander freely about our village. Especially when one of you has caused us so much grief already." Gary tenses next to him as all the eyes in the room lock onto him. Ash opens his mouth to protest but a sharp glare from the gray clad Rider cuts him off before he even makes a sound.

"No one is allowed to interrupt an Elder when he or she is speaking." The blond's cold tone freezes him to his very core.

"Now, now Gerlach." The man in red waves his hand casually in blond's direction. His voice having a hint of brogue. Almost like he has been steadily growing out of the accent for several years. "They have a right to defend themselves. No need to discipline them if they don't even know our rules. That's what this meeting is for is it not?"

The man's green gaze, slightly darker than Gary's eyes, locks onto his own as a lazy smile slowly spreads across his face. Ash's stomach tightens at the seductive look directed right at him. The man in red's slim finger raises and points toward himself.

"My name is Aidan, but here I'm known as Ruby. The bastard next to me with the stick up his ass is Gerlach, or Steel. Ansehelm is the old geezer but he also goes by Gold." The pale finger swings around to the other side of the room. "Ansehelm's wife, Ragna, was the Amethyst Rider. And finally, the beauty over there is Aurora. But don't let her looks fool you, Ivory is a firecracker and will not hesitate to slice you up if given the chance."

A sharp glare from the woman in white causes Aidan to quickly retract his hand back into the billowing sleeves of his robes, as if to protect them. From the magnitude of knives attached to the woman, Ash wouldn't be surprised if she can easily slice through the man's fingers from that distance with a well placed throw.

"Don't provoke Aurora, Aiden." Ragna scolds gently causing the male to pout like a child. She turns back to them. "We know what you must think of us. We have had several agents infiltrate into the League over the years so we know what they say about us. I just ask that you keep your mind open to hear our side of the story." She pauses as if waiting for approval. Ash nods quickly and offers the woman a small smile which she immediately returns.

"Very well but I must ask. What do you know of The Beginning?" Ragna asks. Her eyes, the color of molten silver, bore into him with an intensity that makes Ash think that the innocent question is more important than it seems.

Ash's face scrunches up in confusion. _Beginning? Like how the League or Riders were started?_ He opens his mouth to ask for clarification but Gary begins speaking before he can even start forming the question.

"Billions of years ago, all of space, time, matter and energy was created in the Big Bang. The Earth formed about four and a half billion years ago when volcanic outgassing created the primordial atmosphere and ocean but there was no oxygen so it would have been toxic to humans and most modern life. Through evolution of various micro-organisms, primitive animals and humans eventually came into being." Gary states robotically, as if he is repeating an excerpt from one of their old textbooks.

 _Knowing how good his memory is though, I wouldn't be surprised if he got it right word for word._

Aurora scoffs at Gary's answer. She flips her long black hair over her shoulder before crossing her long arms over her chest. "Ridiculous. This is what they taught you at the Academy? What of pokemon then, you military brat? Surely animals didn't just randomly gain their power magically overnight."

Ash reaches out to calm the fuming brunet next to him as Gary glares at the female Elder. He scans his memories quickly. Desperately searching for any lesson they had on the origins of pokemon. The only thing that comes to mind is the brief explanation from Lt. Surge that Arceus created all pokemon. No lessons. No homework. Just that small conversation.

"Um. The power of Arceus?" Ash asks timidly in order to calm the rising tension in the room. The room falls silent as all eyes turn back to him. He fights the urge to fidget as the quiet continues.

The older woman blinks at him before smiling softly. "It's not wise to guess when you don't know the answer...but you are correct in this instance. Arceus created the universe and other legendary pokemon who helped it form the primordial world, ancient pokemon and even humanity's ancestors."

Eyes wide, he stares at Ragna in shock. _Arceus created humans? Doesn't that make humans a type of pokemon?!_

"However, the primordial world was too harsh for our human ancestors who seemed unable to tap into the well of energy they were created with. They lacked the power that the ancient pokemon wielded with ease. So Arceus had its children, the Creation Trio, combine their powers to form a new dimension for humans to live in suspended space. Waiting, frozen in time, for the right moment when they can return without a threat to their extinction. Millennia past and pokemon flourished, steadily evolving and changing shape."

"Finally, the conditions were right and man was allowed to wander freely once more. But the pokemon, not used to seeing threatening creatures with no extraordinary powers, attacked. A war broke out between man and creature. But one clan stood above the rest, the Draconid people. They prayed for peace between humanity and pokemon."

"Arceus heard their prayer and gave them the power to tame pokemon. With their dragon partners by their side, they quelled the fighting. Through their instruction, humans learned to coexist with pokemon and there was finally peace...From the shadows, we have kept this peace that our ancestors gave us. We are the Draconids, or the Dragon Riders as we are now known as...If you are who we think you are, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, than you are the Chosen One destined to lead us and save the world once more from the fighting."

Ragna bends her head in a slight bow as she finishes speaking. Ash can only sit there completely dumbfounded. _Everything we have learned over the years is wrong? That's not possible...But how can we know who is right? The League or the Riders?_ His head throbs as questions fly through his mind at hyper speed.

"But that makes no sense!" Gary yells out. Hands tightening in his lap causing the chains to rattle ominously. "There is scientific evidence that _proves_ that-"

"Silence!" The Steel Rider interrupts, his deep voice echoing throughout the large room. "We don't have time to go over the entire damn creation story with you! If you want your questions answered so badly, you can join the other _children_ for their lessons. We have more important matters to discuss."

Ash can hear the harsh pants rush out of the brunet's nose as Gary struggles to calm down in the Elders' presence. _You need to relax Gary. They can still execute you if you give them any more reasons to._

In an effort to draw their gaze away from his partner, Ash locks eyes with the Gold Rider. "Why are you so certain that I am the Chosen One? What's this...Prophecy that everyone keeps mentioning?"

The other Riders turn to look at Ansehelm, clearly waiting for some sort of signal. The older man looks at him curiously, head tilted to the side as dark blue eyes analyze him.

"This Prophecy has been passed down since the beginning of our legacy. After Arceus explained the new power we gained, the first Trials were conducted. Once the Marks were established, the most powerful among us was named King of the Drakes. Arceus described how the King would be strong enough to end the war that was ravaging the Earth. It told us how it's mate, Mew, foretold how a new King will rise in the future when he is needed most. The future that Mew saw, is known to us as the Prophecy."

With a wave of his hand, the Elder begin to chant in unison.

" _One born on the brightest of nights,_

 _The other on the darkest of days._

 _Hidden away from enemy sights,_

 _As the world around them is lit ablaze._

 _The balance of power threatens to fall._

 _Fathers targeted, their valor unsung._

 _Hidden by dark shadows, Death stands tall._

 _Mothers' young, left behind with smoke-filled lungs._

 _Abandoned by those that they call sire,_

 _Reborn in raging pits of perdition._

 _Raised by demons, to climb ever higher,_

 _Bred for vengeance, to force submission._

 _Battle against darkness they must._

 _If overrun, the world will burn._

 _And allies will start to mistrust._

 _For once embraced, sin always returns._

 _Blessed by the gods, the creator of all,_

 _Chosen to be mere mortals' Salvation._

 _Bearing the Emblem of the Sol,_

 _Bringer of demons' damnation._

 _Trial by water, trial by fire._

 _The Mark of the Flame shall be drawn once more._

 _Red and blue linked with hidden wire,_

 _Finally terminating the Great War._

 _The Chosen One will tame the Titan Lord._

 _The Knight shields his own as instincts demand._

 _The King will rise, almighty reign restored,_

 _With his true mate by his side, hand in hand."_

A strange sense of nostalgia rushes through him as the words echo throughout the hall. A brief flash of a woman signing appears in his mind. Fading away before he can fully grasp the memory. Ash is pulled back from his mind by the sound of his partner's voice.

"So? There is nothing in there that points distinctly toward Ash. Hell, it talks about _two_ people not one. So are there two of these so called Chosen Ones now?" Gary asks, his voice condescending as he sneers at the Riders before them.

"Mmm not quite." Aiden responds. "From what we have managed to translate, there is the King and his Knight who are bound together by more than just loyalty between a monarch and his champion."

The Ruby Rider slowly reaches into a pocket in his robe causing Ash and Gary to tense in anticipation. Battle-honed instincts automatically preparing them for an emergence of a weapon. The man smirks at them as if knowing the anxiety his small action caused. He pulls out a small clear bag containing two metal rings. Ash squints at the metal pieces, trying to place where he has seen them before.

"Why do you have our rings?" Gary demands, his voice rough with anger.

Brown eyes widen in shock before dropping down to his left hand in confusion. Tan skin stares back at him. _Rings? From the St. Anne's mission? Was I still wearing it when I was taken here?_

Ash quickly scans through his memory but besides Gary being annoying when he put them on before the mission, he can't recall any instance where the rings drew his attention after that. He completely pushed the metal band from his mind with all the other craziness that was happening.

"They interfered with some of our technology." Aiden explains. "We removed them once we realized that there were tracking devices set into the bands. To feel the need to track your partner at all times... such distrust in a relationship will lead to its demise."

 _Tracking devices?! But if we were wearing them when we got here, then we were wearing them at Silph Co. Both times._

Ash quickly turns to his partner. Gary's mouth is set in a hard line. Green eyes wide with understanding and worry. _They know. The League knows we attacked Silph Co. They know we are with the Riders now. There's no way a rescue squad will be sent. We will be labeled as traitors and executed if we ever come across them again._

"All of you need to leave immediately!" Ash yells out in a panic. Faces of the various woman and children they passed by on the way to the Council Hall flash through his mind. "The League gave us those rings. If they had trackers in them, than they know where your base is. Mt. Silver is right between the Pokemon League and the Academy in Viridian City. You will be pincered by two forces and will have no way to escape. You have to leave now!"

Even if the Riders are as deadly as they were raised to believe, they won't stand a chance against a surprise attack from two directions. He won't let innocent woman and children die. Especially when it is his fault the League is on its way. They were raised to be completely ruthless against their enemy. No one in this camp will be left alive once the League is finished with them.

His rising panic is cut short by a deep laugh. His gaze locks onto the piercing green of the Ruby Elder. Aiden's laugh fades to chuckles but his eyes still twinkle in amusement.

"The League has no idea that you're here. Crimson had a jammer on him so you were invisible to the military when you were transported here Ash. Between that heavy storm and the naturally occurring metals in this mountain that create a heavily distorted magnetic field, I highly doubt that the League knows where your husband went either. Granted we have destroyed the tracking unit just in case." Aiden explains as he tosses the bag repeatedly into the air.

Anibal steps toward the Ruby Rider when Aiden waves his hand towards him. The bald man quickly takes the bag before returning to them. He places the smaller ring in his hand before giving the other to Gary. Ash stares at it blankly. _What am I supposed to do with this now?_

"But we aren't really-" He begins to explain before Gary cuts him off.

"Thank you for returning these instead of just destroying them. Even if they were a gift from the League as a way to track us, they are still important to Ash and myself."

Brown orbs stare at the brunet in shock as Gary slides the band back onto his ring finger. Hooded green eyes bore into his own as Ash sits frozen. A lump in his throat prevents him from swallowing. The room is silent. He knows that the Elders are still watching them but he can't pull away from his partner's heated gaze.

 _No. This is probably just some plan he thought of. It's not what you think it means. Just put it on and forget about it. Gary is your partner. Your family. Practically a brother._

 _That's all you will ever be._

Eyes dropping to his lap, Ash mumbles his thanks as he slowly slides the ring onto his finger. The metal reflects in the light streaming down from above. Creating a small patch of bright light on his pants. He tenses as a pale hand lands on his thigh and gives him a squeeze. Giving a small smile to Gary as is expected of a loving husband, he turns his attention back to the Elders.

The two older Riders are smiling softly at them while their lighter color companions sitting beside them look as impassive as they have been since the start of the meeting. The man in red, however, has lost all traces of amusement in his expression. Green eyes, scrunched up in a strange mix of disappointment and confusion, dart continuously back and forth between him and Gary.

Ash fights the urge to fidget guiltily from the piercing gaze roaming over him. _Has he already noticed that we are faking it?_

Ansehelm clears his throat and opens his mouth to speak. Before a single sound emerges, the redhead who brought in their chairs bursts into the room with worry clouding her young face. She bows quickly to the Elders before approaching the Gold Rider. Several tense seconds pass as she whispers in his ear. The man's easy going expression completely transforms into one of battle hardened commander. If Ash didn't see the change itself, he would almost think he was a completely different person.

"Ruby," The Golden Rider commands. The other Elders immediately straighten in their chairs as the honorific title is called out, clearly signifying how important the current situation is. "Take the Candidates to their cave. Explain what we discussed prior to their arrival. I have business to attend to. Meeting adjourned."

Standing fluidly, the older Rider grabs his helmet and sword before following the redhead out of the side door. His molten gold robe billowing behind him at the small gust of air caused from opening the ornate door.

Gerlach and the two female Riders stand and leave silently. Ragna offers them a kind smile as she passes. A warm arm slips around his shoulder. Thinking it's the brunet next to him, he ignores the limb as he watches the three Elders walk out the door and down the steps into the crater below. Various people walking by, the very ones that held such animosity towards them earlier, bow and chat happily with them.

 _The Elders seem to be well liked and respected here. We have to get them on our side if Gary is to survive._

A low growling and jingle of chains draws his gaze away from the door and to his right. Gary stands beside him completely rigid and glaring harshly at his shoulder. Blinking in confusion at the brunet several paces away, his gaze drops to the arm slung casually around him. Dark red fabric fills his gaze. Turning his head slowly to his left, he meets the cheeky smile of the Ruby Rider.

With a playful wink, he begins to drag Ash towards the door. Fearful for the brunet's safety as they are pulled towards the angry villagers, Ash quickly reaches out to grab Gary's hand before he is too far away. Ash blinks as they step into the sunlight once more.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Finally meet the Elders! Gotta say I did enjoy writing them. Thank you random name generator!

Whatcha guys think of the Prophecy? Not to easy to decipher I hope! Kinda based it off of an extended version of a Shakespearean sonnet (cuz the ONE poem I wrote wayyy back in high school was a sonnet so I went with it)

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 37 - Tension**


	37. Chapter 37 (Arc 3) - Tension

AN: Bit of a short chapter. Just wanted to explain the layout of the Rider base and provide a small transition before I get to the point where I originally came up with the idea for this ridiculously long story… So should be interesting. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, sexual innuendos

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 37 - Tension**

Gary glares at the back of the Ruby Rider's head as he leads them out of the Council Hall and back into the crater. The man's arm is still slung casually over Ash's shoulder as if they have known each other for years. As if he is staking his claim.

 _And it's pissing me off._

Anger simmers deep in his belly. On the verge of erupting and boiling over. The only thing keeping him from attacking the man are the warm fingers threaded through his own. Pulling him along as Gary follows a step behind the two ravens. He can tell from Ash's stiff shoulders and the tight grip of his hands that his partner doesn't like the situation either but doesn't know how to remedy it without offending the powerful Elder.

Before he has time to think about his actions, Gary quickly steps forward and yanks Ash towards him using their conjoined hands. His partner smoothly slides away from the confining limb that was draped over him. The youngest Elder doesn't even flinch. Just swings his now free arm out to point at various buildings surrounding the oval shaped open ground. The gesture is so smooth that if Gary didn't know better, Aidan was already planning to remove his arm when Gary yanked Ash away.

But he knew better. The cunning twinkle in the man's eyes completely shatters the trustworthy illusion painted by the Elder's striking features.

"It's pretty hard to get lost here," The older man drawls. "All the important building surround the Assembly Ground. You already saw the Council Hall. That's where the Elders and Dragon Riders meet to discuss things and hold various meetings. If you pass the Trial, you'll be in there often."

Gary analyzes each building as the Rider points it out. Adding them to the mental map that he's constructing in his mind. Filing away as many details as possible that might help them escape in the future. Unsurprisingly, almost all of the buildings have a similar design: large, square, topped with slate shingles and appear to be made from blocks of rock carved straight from the mountainside.

Facing away from the Council Hall, a small well sits on his right followed by the Armory and Workshop. Clumps of puffy white smoke billow out from the Armory's chimney, dissipating long before they reach the opening at the top of the mountain. Various piles of twisted metal spread out around the back and side of the building, reflecting the firelight of the torches spread evenly around the Assembly Ground to ward off the darkness.

Gary glances up in confusion at the still blue sky. Hints of red and purple streak across the expanse to the West but the crater is already cast in darkness. _It must be due to the high walls of the mountain that it's dark down here so early. I'm surprised they're able to grow anything at all to be honest._ He is pulled from his musings by the smooth voice of his now least favorite person.

"We have a good relationship with the pokemon that live here. They bring us unrefined ore or shed armor they outgrow and, in return, we occasionally give them food as well as tend to any injuries. Many of the pokemon here are incredibly strong so they enjoy training and battling with us. That's one of the reasons we've been able to keep this place a secret for so long. Not many trainers can handle the pokemon here besides us."

Gary begins to ask about their pokemon but is quickly cut off by Aidan as the man continues the tour.

"That path leads off to the prison in the western rock face as I'm sure you are already intimately familiar with Mr. Oak... Next to that is the pond where some of the women that aren't trainers do the laundry." Gary glares at the snide comment but keeps his mouth firmly shut as Ash squeezes his hand tightly.

 _You're still in chains. He has power over us now. Behave._ Ash tells him with his eyes.

Huffing in annoyance, Gary stops paying attention to the Rider's voice as he drones on and on about random pointless things that they had _no_ need knowing. _Who cares if you tripped on a rock next to the pond? Seriously. No one._

Three women are bent over the small pond with piles of dirty clothes surrounding them. Already washed garments hang on constructed clotheslines surrounding the water. The soft scent of lavender soap fills the area as the clothes flutter in the gentle wind sweeping through the crater.

Next to the pond stands a public restroom, much to Gary's shock. The building looks surprisingly similar to one he saw in a park in Celadon City. Women on one side and men on the other with an opening for each. The sheer size of the bathroom makes him wonder just how many people were hidden away in Mt. Silver. His mind wanders to the toilet that was in his jail cell and the Medical Bay. _I can't believe they have indoor plumbing inside a freaking mountain. How has no one realized that all of this is here before?_

Directly across from the Council Hall sits a tall, silo-like building with no windows. Gary briefly hears Aidan mention that they store food here before Gary tunes him back out. As he watches, a large sliding door on the side opens to allow a cart full of corn being pulled by a Rhyhorn to enter the structure.

His mouth waters as the tantalizing scent of a perfectly seasoned meal fills the air as they walk by the next two buildings, the Kitchen and Canteen. Large sliding doors are open to allow in fresh air to breeze through the crowded eating area. To his increasing surprise, the Canteen is almost an exact replica of the Mess Hall back in the Academy.

Long wooden tables run down the length of the room. Comfortable wooden stools line their sides, holding up the Draconids as they dig into their meals. At the far end of the hall is stands segmented counter, each compartment containing another tantalizing concoction being carried in through the door on the left that led next door to the Kitchen. The pleasing aroma and loud hum of multiple conversations floods the room and makes his empty stomach call out in hunger.

The room quickly falls silent as the Draconids one by one notice them hovering near the open doorway. Green orbs quickly roam over the hundreds of assembled bodies. _There's a good amount of women and children here...surely the Rider's families don't live on base too?_

His skin prickles as the hundreds of eyes cast death glares his way. Lifting his chin in defiance, he quickly turns and pulls Ash away. _This is bad. We can't show weakness or they will take us out without hesitation. How are we going to survive here?_ His gaze slides to this side to observe the raven next to him. Ash doesn't resist Gary leading him around. He just continues to look around curiously. _Correction. How will_ I _survive here? Ash is their sacred King or whatever. They won't kill him. Me on the other hand…_

Gary turns slightly to eye the man walking casually a few steps behind them. Dark viridian orbs immediately lock onto him as a small devious smile fills the Rider's face. His own green eyes narrow in turn. Those eyes, so like his own, unnerve him. The sly, calculating look of one who is a master strategist. One who has most likely planned for every contingency for Ash and Gary's stay. One who will prevent any chance they have to escape.

 _I fucking hate him._

Next to the Canteen and across from the pond, stands a squat building with a long opening in the front, currently covered by a pleated metallic sheet. He stares at it curiously, trying to discern its purpose, but besides the fact that it looks like a stall out of one of the larger cities, he can't see anything special about it.

"That's the other storage building. Everyone takes turns manning the window but you can get any day to day necessities you might need. Some we make, some we bring in." Aidan shrugs as if the news that they have contracts with businesses outside of the mountain isn't a big deal and continues onward.

 _They have allies. How does the League NOT know this?!_

They walk past a towering radio tower and generator that supplies the power to the base. The Elder doesn't speak as they walk past the humming instruments. No explanation is needed as to what powers this strange half modern/half medieval base. Finally, they come across a small stage raised a few feet off the ground next to the Council building.

"The stage allows the Riders and Elders to watch over training, coordinate formations, make announcements and so on. Sounds tend to get swallowed up here so it's hard to hear sometimes."

The youngest Elder opens his mouth to speak again when he is interrupted by a series of squeaks from Pikachu and Eevee, who, up until now, have been following along quietly. The two small pokemon rush off down a path between the stage and the enormous generator. Ash pulls him along quickly as they speed walk after their pokemon, being unable to run due to the chains still wrapped around his ankles.

The pokemon dart ahead of them. Stopping every few seconds to make sure they are still following. A few minutes later, they find themselves in front of a large opening in the mountainside. Like a giant maw waiting to swallow them whole. Ash drops his hand as he darts inside in front of him without even a pause.

Huffing in annoyance, Gary quickly follows his partner. His pace slows drastically as he struggles to adjust to the lack of light. Sporadic torches hang above eye level in wall scones but the fire burns low, barely illuminating the rock in front of him.

As suddenly as the darkness began, it abruptly ends in a brightly lit cavern. The ceiling far beyond the reach of the glowing plants that line the walls and provide the space with light. They freeze in amazement at the spectacle before them. While tinted a soft blue color, it is a bright as noon on a sunny day. _In the middle of a freaking mountain._

His gaze is drawn away from the bioluminescent organisms hanging from the rock by a thundering noise echoing around the cavern. Looking around quickly at the sudden sound, Gary can't restrain the smile that bursts forth on his face as their pokemon race across the open space towards them.

Gary opens his arms as wide as his restraints allow. Dodrio reaches him first thanks to its tremendous speed. The triple bird pokemon nearly knocks him off of his feet as it barrels into him. Its three heads rubbing against his chest and back affectionately as it clucks at him. Gary chuckles as Arcanine reaches him next, immediately slobbering him with saliva as it licks him.

He surreptitiously checks the two pokemon for injuries from the night they stormed the base. To his relief, both pokemon seem to be completely fine, well fed and rested. His inspection grinds to a halt as the remainder of his pokemon swamp over him.

Wartortle, Nidoking, Eevee and Aerodactyl join Dodrio and Arcanine as they all vye for his long absent attention. Anxiously sniffing him over as they check his well-being. They paw at his restraints and growl at them threateningly. Even Scyther, Pinsir and Alakazam seem to be relieved at his presence as they hover calmly a few feet away, having no wish to fight the others when they can watch over him from a safe distance.

A quick glance to his left shows Ash in a similar situation, if not more heartbreaking. Pikachu perches on his shoulder as the raven quietly chats with his pokemon as he showers them with affection. Kingler, Tauros, Charizard, Primeape and, to his astonishment, a newly evolved Pupitar, all gather around their trainer. A quick glance around the cavern locates Lapras sitting forlornly off against a nearby wall in a small pool of water. However, Gengar has yet to make an appearance.

As if sensing his pokemon's distress, Ash moves his reunion over to the pond so he can reassure Lapras of his miraculous recovery. Gary listens to the low murmurs of his partner as he reassures his pokemon over and over again that he is in fact _alive_ and apologizes for worrying them.

It seems as if only seconds pass before their pokemon back away warily as Aidan struts into the room. _Even the pokemon, OUR pokemon, back away in caution to this man. Just who is he? Are the Elders really so powerful that even the pokemon can sense it?_

The Elder sighs in boredom causing Gary to glare at him. He struggles to keep his mouth shut. _Sorry if us reuniting with our pokemon, who most likely thought we were dead, is such a nuisance for you. Asshole._

Eevee whimpers at his heels as if sensing his ire. He reaches down to pet her soft fur as Aidan speaks up so Ash can hear him across the cavern.

"Ash, I have to escort you and your partner back to your room. You may spend time with your pokemon tomorrow if you wish." The Rider calls out, his previously annoyed face now set in apology as Ash turns to face him. As if he really was sorry that they had to leave. But Gary knows better. He can see the cunning twinkle in the older man's green eyes. _Just what is he planning now?_

Looking around the cavern once more as Ash makes his way back over to them, Gary spots a multitude of other pokemon poking out from various smaller caves that he had overlooked previously. Hundreds of them. Seemingly of every species spanning both Kanto and Johto.

 _At least our pokemon aren't in jail or something if this is where all the pokemon sleep._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash shuffles along the path next to his partner. His legs feel like they're made of lead as his feet sluggishly move one in front of the other. After touring the base and seeing his pokemon after so long, the adrenaline that he has been running on since he woke up for the second time has long since faded.

A soft blush graces his face as he thinks of just a few hours ago. _I almost forgot how comfortable it is to sleep next to Gary like that. Usually I can't even doze in such a stressful situation._

He glances at the tall brunet walking close to him. Close enough that their hands brush on occasion. But since Gary hasn't reached out for him like earlier, Ash makes no move to rejoin their hands.

 _How am I supposed to keep up this fake relationship for who knows how long? I don't know if my heart can take it. Having Gary without really having him._

His mind runs at light speed trying to process everything but nothing seems to stick. Like Larvitar's ball bouncing off of the side of Professor Oak's lab. _Larvitar...he was forced to evolve early due to the Rare Candies he was exposed to. Forced evolutions are extremely painful and I wasn't there for him._

The little olive green pokemon flashes through his mind. A big smile planted on the little pokemon's face as Ash compliments its skills at the drill/game it just completed. Guilt suffuses his entire being.

 _I'm sorry._

The clinking of keys draws him out of his depressing thoughts. They had been following the path toward the prison west of the Council Hall. To his astonishment, apparently their room is a level above and several feet north of the prison. Ash can feel the tension radiating off of his partner.

 _Is this another jail cell?_

Seeing the Elder's eyes slide over to them, he steels his nerves and threads his fingers through Gary's. The thick metal door swings open silently. Inside is a rather cozy looking cave, about twice the size of the hospital room that he woke up in. Soft yellow light illuminates the space.

A queen-sized bed topped with a thick mattress and fluffy blankets next to a small dresser takes up the right side of the cave. Along the back wall, a small loveseat sits behind a low wooden table. The couch cushions show enough wear and tear that leads Ash to believe that someone else owned the piece of furniture for some time. To the left, a small doorway covered by a curtain leads off to what only could be the bathroom.

Overall, this is way better than he was expecting. Especially since there seems to be no cameras in the room to monitor them. Movement to his left draws his gaze away from glancing around their temporary home. Aidan stares at them silently with those deep green eyes of his. Observing. Calculating.

A slow smile spreads across the man's face. It takes everything Ash has to suppress a shiver. There's a strange feeling in his gut that he can't pinpoint. Lust? Fear? Dread? It's unnerving that he can't figure out just what emotion this man pulls out of him. Just like how he can't tell what the Elder is feeling in those green orbs. The older man's mask is perfect. Nothing is given away that he doesn't want to reveal.

"Well then." The Rider states cheerfully. "This will be your room for the time being. If you pass the Trial, you will be moved to the Dragon Rider quarters which are on either side of the Elder suites directly behind the Council Hall."

The man takes a step closer and Ash's muscles stiffen in an urge to step away but he fights the reaction. "However," Aidan pauses as his eyes blatantly roam up and down Ash's body. "You are welcome to my chambers at any time Ash. Just look for the ruby banner."

Viridian orbs burn into his own. Unable to look away, Ash steps closer to his partner who immediately pulls him into his arms. The jingle of chains breaks the spell that Aidan cast upon him.

Gary holds his shackled hand slightly out from his lithe body. "Do you mind taking these off? My husband has just come back from the dead and this is the first time that we have been alone without you people popping in every few minutes. We can't exactly break in the new bed if I am still chained."

A furious blush dances across his face at Gary's implications. His breath hitches as scenes of his very naked partner, chained and writhing helpless under him flash through his mind.

The Elder seems to think over the request thoroughly before stepping forward and inserting a key into one of the locks. A mere minute later, the chains fall in a heap at Gary's feet. Ash immediately grabs his partner's wrist and analyzes the bruised, reddened skin underneath.

"There's lotion in the bathroom. For whatever you need it for." The suggestive smirk on the Rider's face brings the blush that had steadily been fading back to full force on his face. Ash shuffles awkwardly before heading to the bathroom.

He returns to the main room to see the two taller males staring at each other. Gary's gaze full of hostile defiance while Aidan only seems to be amused at the situation.

Walking back to Gary's side, the tension in the room drops suddenly as Aidan spins on his heel and heads back towards the heavy door. Surprisingly, Gary is the one who stops the man from leaving.

"Just what are we supposed to do for this Trial? Are we doing it tomorrow? Ash hasn't fully healed yet." There is a strange lilt to Gary's voice. One that Ash can't place.

Aidan glances over his shoulder back at them. That mysterious smile back in place once more. He opens the door and steps out as his parting words float in the air ominously.

"I can't tell you yet. As for when you will start the Trial, you must first prove yourself worthy. If I've heard correctly, Ash has already proven his worth and strength...Even if you do gain entry to the Trial, there's still a large chance that you will fail. If you do, the Trial will most likely kill you. If you somehow miraculously survive, you won't be allowed leave this mountain alive."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Oooh I do love tension. Be prepared for a time skip!

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 38 - Worth**


	38. Chapter 38 (Arc 3) - Worth

AN: Here is a nice long 16k chapter! Even gave you guys a little surprise towards the end for your patience with me so far. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, violence, mentions of torture, probably some other stuff I can't think of off the top of my head

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 38 - Worth**

Three months. Three months trapped in this fucking mountain. Three months of hate filled glares from random ass people. Three months of anger simmering in his belly whenever the Ruby Elder ventures too close to his partner.

No. His husband. Well...fake husband. Not that these buffoons can tell the difference anyway. After spending so much time with Ash over the years, he knows everything he could possibly know about the raven. Way more than any man would learn about his spouse over a lifetime. Which makes the ruse that much more convincing.

They grew up together. They trained together. Fought for their lives together. Everything they did, it was always the two of them. It wasn't hard to convince the others. Especially with Ash able to blush on command like he does. They just had to throw in a few hand-holding and whispered moments every now and then. If the Draconids couldn't tell they were whispering about how to get the fuck out of here instead of sweet nothings, than it's their own damn fault.

But even his supposed relationship with their "Chosen One" did nothing to curb their hatred towards him. Although it had at least diminished whenever Ash was around. The clan took to Ash almost immediately after their initial wariness had passed. And believe it or not, it was all thanks to a handful of children.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _ **Week 1**_

Ash awakes to the happy screech of various bird pokemon as they take to the sky for their morning hunt. He carefully flexes and relaxes his muscles one by one.

He smiles in lazy happiness as his body _finally_ responds like it's supposed to. No random bouts of dizziness or sudden soreness. No gut-wrenching pain that attacks his frame occasionally much to the worry of his still sleeping partner.

 _Your husband._ His mind immediately supplies. Ash shakes the thought away quickly. _No. Spouses love each other as lovers should. Not as a brother. All of this is just acting to him._

Corded arms wrap tighter around his waist, pulling him into the brunet's warm chest as Gary mumbles in his sleep.

 _This means nothing. Don't let it get to you._

But it's too late. His heart clenches painfully. Wanting this to be real more than anything else. He would gladly even stay here and be their Savior if it meant Gary would _actually_ look at him with love in his eyes. Not this fake nonsense they have to play to keep Gary alive. Because no clan member would dare execute the husband of the potential King.

 _And to keep Aidan away...or try to anyway._

As if his thoughts summoned the man to him, the Ruby Elder sweeps into their room unannounced. Because Arceus forbid that the two soldiers have a room that had an actual lock on the door.

 _Can't have us causing trouble which apparently means we also have no privacy._

Aidan smiles coyly at him when the man notices that Ash is already awake. Ash shivers involuntarily at the penetrating gaze. He has done everything he could possibly think of to dissuade the man from pursuing him besides outright punching him in the face whenever one of Aidan's hands wanders a bit too far.

 _I mean, honestly. How can someone literally shrug off repeated refusals to join him in bed? How can he even ASK that of someone who is supposedly happily married anyway?_

The tension in the room quickly fades as the young redhead, Alli, quickly walks into the room after Aidan. Her arms loaded with a large tray filled with various plates of food. Ash can't stop the pleased hum leaving his mouth as mouth-watering scents fill the cave, waking Gary behind him.

He steadily ignores her blushing cheeks as she struggles to look away from the two men sharing a bed before her. Dropping a large plate onto his lap, he digs into the succulent meal as Aidan prattles away about their schedule for the day as has been his custom the past few days.

Upon hearing that Ash has finally recovered, he urges them to finish eating so he can escort them to their lessons. Well, the children's lessons that they will be sitting in on, much to Gary's ire.

A half hour later, Aidan leaves them hovering near a group of about 25 children sitting on the grass next to the pond. The woman perching on a small stool in front of the horde of kids stops mid-sentence to stare at them curiously. Brown hair, almost as short as theirs, has seemingly been arranged into a stylish pixie cut at one point. However, tuffs of hair stick out at random points around the woman's head. Like she just went for a long flight and had no desire to try to fix the unruly mess the wind created.

Warm blue eyes, the color of the summer sky, twinkle in amusement at their hesitation. As the children's voices raise in volume at the unexpected intrusion, she turns back to them and quiets them gently. Her soft voice somehow able to calm the mass of squirming little bodies almost instantaneously.

With a hesitant smile, Ash sits down at the edge of the small semi-circle around their new teacher. The woman returns with her own brilliant smile immediately.

"Hello. I heard I was going to be getting some new students soon but I wasn't expecting two grown men to show up." Another flash of amusement sparkles in her eyes at her gentle teasing. The children giggle in response.

He chuckles good-naturedly. "Well, we're here to learn if you'll have us." He responds. Feeling a weight in his lap, he looks down in complete bewilderment to find a pair of large, brown eyes staring at him curiously.

Without fear. Without hatred or anger. Just full of childlike wonder and curiosity at the new people in front of them. The exact opposite of the other Draconids.

Two little girls, twins based on their matching silver hair and green dresses, push the small brunet boy in his lap over so they can squeeze into the small space as well. Looking to his right, he finds Gary in a similar predicament.

Ash laughs at his partner's obvious nervousness around the kids. His hands spread out helplessly as two boys bounce around in his lap while a redheaded girl attempts to climb onto his back.

 _I guess we haven't really been around too many kids outside of the Academy. And the kids there certainly weren't as carefree and happy as these kids are._

The rest of the kids crowd around them in excitement. Pressing in on all sides in an attempt to at least touch their new classmates.

His gaze drifts back to the woman as the kids finally settle down. A soft smile graces her young face causing a familiar sense of peace to wash through him. Something that he hasn't felt in a long, long time. The calming presence of a mother.

She reaches down into the bag next to her and pulls out two slim books. Leaning forward, she passes them to him and Gary. Ash carefully wraps his free arm around the three kids in his lap so he can better examine the gift.

Bound in black leather, shiny purple letters stick out clearly on the front. _The History of Our World: How the Legendary Pokemon Created the Earth by Dr. Whiteflame._

Curious, he opens the book and stiffens as the kids invading his lap immediately take over. Flipping the pages of the book they are obviously familiar with. Each chapter starts out with beautiful illustrations of the legendary pokemon before going into detail about each one. The children around him press in closer and point out their favorites as the pages fly by.

 _Is this the book they use for lessons? Seems it bit advanced for little kids if you ask me._

Ash glances up towards the teacher once more as her voice calms the children once more. Sitting in her lap rests another book lying open to the first chapter, angled so the children can see the colorful picture. Ash stiffens as the familiar image draws his gaze.

Long pointed feet. Tapered horns sprouting from its head. Elongated white neck. A golden circle with radiating spikes wraps around its middle.

Arceus. The Alpha pokemon. The legendary pokemon that brought him back from the brink of death. The one who gave him the scar on his chest that marked him as the Chosen One. AKA the one destined to save "his people and Arceus' children."

A blast of water from his left breaks his stare. Brown orbs widen in shock as a Dragonite bursts from the small pond in a torrent of water. With a mighty flap of its small wings, water drops are flung in all directions as it dries itself.

Ash flinches as a drop lands on his cheek.

The children squeal in delight as the specks of water land on a few of them. Not enough to get any of them wet but enough to briefly entertain them and draw their attention.

The dragon lands behind the woman on the stool. It's only then that Ash finally notices the mark on her hand. A red heart. The woman pats the dragon fondly as it stretches out in the sunlight behind her before turning back to her class. A large red marking staining its massive yellow hand. The same exact shade and shape as the Draconid sitting before them.

"Forgive me. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Carys, the Scarlet Heart Rider."

Ash can only stare at the small woman in shock. She couldn't have been more than 5'2" tall yet she was one of the Dragon Riders that have caused the League so much grief? This gentle teacher who looked as if she couldn't hurt a Cutiefly even if she was ordered to?

The woman only smiles softly at him, seemingly able to read his shock and confusion. "Not all Riders are warriors. My fiancé and I tend to stay here when the others go off to fight since I take care of the children and he raises the dragons instead of training all day long. We stay to protect those left behind. Their last line of defense if this place is ever discovered."

Ash can only nod at the Rider, not wanting to ask for more details with the kids around since he wasn't sure how much of the War they have been exposed to.

 _They deserve to be carefree and smiling. They deserve to have a childhood. He will protect these smiling faces that have taken so quickly to them._

And with that, Carys began the lesson.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _ **Week 2**_

The past week, they began to fall into a routine. Ash and him would wake up to Aidan bursting into their room at some ungodly hour to drag them off to breakfast. Then, they would make their way over to the pond for their morning lessons with the brats or a nearby large cave if the weather was bad.

They have taken an odd role in the class. As old as they were, they would help Carys watch over and entertain the kids during playtime. However, they were still her students and were expected to pay attention and do their homework just like the little squirts that insist on _always_ sitting on his lap whenever they can. Granted, she did give them way harder questions and essays to write but it's still weird.

After morning lessons, they would join the kids for lunch. Sometimes their parents would wander in to see how they were doing. Their initial glares have already begun to lose their heat as they listened to all the exciting tales their kids created about their new classmates. It takes everything Gary has not to roll his eyes at the useless information pouring out of their mouths that somehow seems to amuse them so much. But if it gets the older generation off his back, he can live with it.

Ash and him break away from the daycare after lunch. They spend hours training out in a small clearing they found in the trees behind the stage next to the Council Hall. Much to his increasing frustration, they're forced to use thick sticks they found on the ground to train with since the Draconids still don't trust them enough to give them back their weapons.

Sweaty and sore, they make their way east towards the cave that the pokemon tend to stay in when they aren't wandering around helping with various chores or training with their trainers. Growls and explosions echo from within as the pokemon battle and train with each other to pass the time.

Ragna had cornered them after lunch the day before and informed them that they would be able to start training their pokemon again. As long as a Rider or Elder was present to watch over them. Their weapons were still off limits though.

Their pokemon rush to greet them when they enter. He can tell his pokemon are restless. They aren't allowed to leave the cave or train with the others. Not until Gary solves the damn riddle. Aidan's orders.

Damn crazy ass bastard.

They spent hours going over the cryptic message Aidan left them with that first night they spent in their cave. Besides Ash coming back from the brink of death, they couldn't think of anything that Ash had done that Gary hadn't.

But even that seemed wrong. If all the Riders have to prove their worth in order to take the Trial, there is no way all of them have come back from the dead. Especially if they are somehow saved by a legendary pokemon. The odds of that just don't add up.

They were missing something. Something important and they didn't know what it was.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _ **Week 5**_

After a month of Carys' classes, she had nothing left to teach them. They already had a basic education from being raised in the military so she could only teach them about the clan and how the dragons descended from the legendary pokemon to keep the peace in their bloody, war-torn past.

According to Carys, that's also why dragon type pokemon are so strong. Legendary blood courses strong through their veins. It isn't diluted like some of the other, more common pokemon types. But that is also why their birth rate is so low.

The large amount of energy they can harness, the power of their ancestors, is too much for the small, untrained baby pokemon to handle. Carys didn't go into detail but apparently the baby dragon's death is extremely traumatic to witness and exceedingly dangerous for anyone nearby. Especially other baby dragons. That's why, over the generations, only one egg is laid per clutch during mating season. IF the egg is conceived at all.

And that's where the Riders come into play. Once a generation, one of the Draconids' Trial candidates is reborn as a Rider with the power to tame this uncontrollable energy in the baby dragons. He or she is then made Dragon Keeper. Carys then explained that the current Keeper is her fiancé, Aitor, the Russet Egg Rider.

Whenever a dragon hatches, the Dragon Keeper uses his power that he gained from bonding with his Dragonair to seal away most of the hatchling's power and thus saving its life. However, it prevents them from eventually evolving from Dragonair to Dragonite. That's why the Trials were created.

The Trials gave grown Dragonairs the chance to evolve into their final stage. However, they are only able to do so once the seal is removed. And the only way to destroy such a powerful seal is to form an even stronger bond with a human. The bond cancels out the seal without causing any lasting damage to the pokemon or newly bonded human. For the most part anyway.

The dragons, while wishing to finally have access to their true power, are extremely wary of humans that approach them to bond. Because once the bond has formed, the Dragonair's life force is tied to their Rider. If the Rider is to die in battle or from illness, the pokemon dies as well. However, being the weaker species to begin with, the Rider receives enhanced abilities from his or her new partner. Enhanced strength, faster reflexes, elongated life-span and, if the bond is strong enough, maybe even a special power specific to that Rider. Like how his mother had an incredible ability to treat even the worst injuries and illnesses. Ones that would've spelled out instant death. Such is the power of the Rider-dragon bond.

Thus, the Dragonairs battle those who prove their worth to take the Trial. No help is allowed, be it human or pokemon. The Trial candidates must prove their strength to the Dragonair that chooses to fight them. If he or she succeeds, the bond is formed. If not, the Dragonair will kill them to prevent its fellow dragons from possibly bonding and dying due to that human's weakness.

Simple as that. Prove your worth to earn the right to take the Trial. Survive the Trial and you gain a lifelong partner with almost god-like power as well as enhanced strength of your own. If you fail, you die.

But no one will tell them _HOW_ the Riders prove their worth. "All part of the challenge" they say. But they just disregard any guess he and Gary make as completely ridiculous.

Luckily, to distract them from their growing frustration, Carys asked them to help take the kids on a mini field trip to the Dragon's Den since the other Riders and Elders were going to be busy with the remaining Riders who are returning from their missions for a monthly meeting.

Hopefully, they could find some clues in the Den.

Ash thus finds himself carrying the two twins that have taken a liking to him as well as another little boy on his back. They walk slowly towards the large cave on the northeast end of the crater where the pokemon reside.

His partner sulks by his side as he was manipulated moments ago to carry a few kids causing Ash to chuckle. A light glare is thrown his way in response. Gary has never been good with kids, even though they tend to flock to him, amused as they are by his surliness. Through their innocent eyes, they can see right through his rough demeanor to the kind soul hiding deep inside just as Ash can. And it amuses them to no end how Gary keeps up his tough guy act for the sake of his pride.

Pikachu and Eevee race around in front of them followed by a trail of screaming boys and girls trying to catch the two agile pokemon. Thankfully, their pokemon never lead them far enough away that they lose track of them. Tauros, Dodrio, Arcanine and Nidoking trail behind them, carrying the young toddlers who can't manage the long walk to the cave on their own.

Upon arriving at the wide entrance, Ash blinks in surprise as Carys leads them to a small tunnel off to the right. One that he has never even noticed the countless times he has walked the dark passage before to visit his pokemon.

Her torch illuminates the small passage, barely five feet across. The children, quiet for once, quickly line up single file behind their teacher. Ash and Gary call back the larger pokemon and bring up the rear to make sure no one strays.

It isn't long before they are stepping out into an enormous cavern. Roughly the same size that houses all the other pokemon and lit by the same blue crystals. In the center sits a massive lake taking up over half of the available space.

The crystal clear water reflects the light from the torches and crystals back to them. Creating strange swirling patterns on its mirrored surface. Ash glances around in awe at the sacred place. Almost certain that his expression is identical to the ones on the children's and his partner's faces.

A small ripple catches his attention. Ash blinks in shock at the multitude of sleek blue heads peeking out at them from the surface of the lake. Small white fins, almost resembling wings, fold back on either side of their head. Red and purple eyes catch the dancing firelight, giving the impression of glittering jewels floating on top of the water. Sharp horns project out from the larger sized heads.

They've arrived at the Dragon's Den.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary starts as Carys' soft voice fills the cavern. "Kids, say hello to the Dratini and Dragonair. But not too loud, the baby Dratini haven't met any humans besides Aitor yet. We don't want to frighten them. They won't play with us then."

The children mumble a quiet hello as they bounce in place impatiently. Wanting to play with the baby pokemon but not wanting to scare them away before they get the chance.

Carys' earlier lecture flows through his mind again. _"Newly sealed Dratini are raised by Dragonair and the Dragon Keeper until they have better control of their remaining power. While they don't have nearly the same amount of power as they would have if it wasn't sealed, it's still dangerous. Once they learned control, we introduce them to the children. That way they grow up together and increases the chance of a successful bond or, at the very least, hopefully prevents death in the event of failure."_

" _Dragonites have a higher chance of successful hatches since Dragonair offspring tend to be more unstable. But since the Dragonites are paired with Riders and off doing missions most of the time, they aren't around much. So the dragons grew a strong pack mentality where all of the older Dragonairs look after the younger generation together instead of just family units protecting their own. So while the Dragonairs know we are no threat, they can't help their protective instincts. So as long as we don't intimidate them, they won't attack us."_

A gust of air slams through the cave as Carys' Dragonite swoops in from a tunnel up above them. The affectionate headbutt the powerful pokemon gives its Rider to ask for a scratch behind its antenna is apparently enough to convince the other dragon pokemon to come forward.

The sheer size of them leaves Gary breathless. Even the baby Dratini are almost 5 and a half feet long with some of the bigger ones pushing 6 feet. Their evolved form reaching almost 13 feet long. The Dragonairs' long necks tower over them as they slither forward. Propelled by the swaying movements of their lower bodies.

There's only about 10 Dratini and 15 or so Dragonair but the brats don't seem to mind as they surge forward to play with the dragon pokemon. Gary can't help the small smile that fights its way onto his face at the happy cries of the kids and pokemon.

Gary meanders over to where Carys is sitting on a large rock nearby with her Dragonite. He leans against the rock next to Carys. On the opposite side of the dragon pokemon. It growls softly in greeting before looking back to watch the class and its kin interacting.

While her Dragonite has done nothing threatening since he met the pokemon, he still can't help but be wary of the titan. Even if it's probably one of the most gentle pokemon he has ever met if the way it treats the kids during playtime is anything to go by. The kind creature fits well with Carys' quiet and caring personality. It makes sense that they are bonded together.

However, the more time he spends with the two, the more confused he becomes. Despite all the dark looks he still receives and Aidan bothering the hell out of them, he is actually beginning to enjoy his time here. Which pisses him off even further.

But with no way to direct his anger, he's at an impasse. He knows that what the Elders told him was true. He can tell from the way the Draconids interact with each other. They didn't destroy his home and family. They are the protectors of the Earth, not the destroyers.

But then, if not them, then who? The League? He was raised as a soldier. Even from all the horror stories he has heard from these people and the conclusions he and Ash have come to on their own, he still can't see them as ruthless tyrants hell-bent on destruction as they pave their way to more power.

But who else could it be? There are no other options. So it must be the League.

 _I have to break into the League's records somehow. If they did order the attack on Pallet, than they would have recorded it somewhere. If they did, I will bring them down. Every last one of them._

His simmering anger sizzles out as tinkling laughter cuts through his dark thoughts. He struggles to keep his mask in place as children race by inches away from him. All of them overflowing with joy at the rare chance to play with new pokemon.

He watches in amused silence as Ash frolics through the lake's shallows. Laughing heartily as kids and Dratini chase after him. Several other children were in deeper water riding around on the backs of the dragon pokemon. Thankfully, Carys had them wear their swimsuits and brought plenty of towels. He was not looking forward to a bunch of wet brats hanging off of him later.

His partner rushes back to shore and grabs a small pebble before skipping it across the water. It bounces several times across the mirror like surface before disappearing to the depths below.

Immediately, the two Dratini that were following their small group vanish into the water. Several seconds pass in stunned silence as the kids look around for their new playmates in confusion.

With a small splash, they resurface. One of the Dratini holding the rock Ash threw. The raven squats down and stretches his hand out. The dragon pokemon tilts it head curiously before dropping the stone into his palm.

Ash beckons one of the quieter kids forward with an encouraging smile stretched out over his handsome face. The little boy, one of the smallest ones in the class, stares back at Ash from the edge of the lake before shaking his head quickly. Either scared of the water or the pokemon, Gary can't tell.

His partner rises and approaches the boy. Squatting down to his level, Gary watches Ash hand over the stone and whisper quietly to the student. The smile never leaves Ash's face as he takes the boy's empty hand and gently pulls him out into the water. Once the water reaches the boy's waist, Ash nudges him forward.

With a nervous look back at Ash, the boy takes another step forward before chucking the rock as far as his little arm could throw. Seemingly seconds later, a small Dratini pops up several feet from the boy holding the rock in its mouth. The dragon type inches closer causing the boy to stiffen. As if debating whether to stay and let the pokemon approach him or retreat back to the safety behind Ash's lean legs peeking out from his dark shorts.

The Dratini makes the choice for him as it slowly nudges his hand and drops the pebble into it before nuzzling his empty hand and cooing. A bright smile blooms on the shy boy's face at the action.

The other children cheer and find rocks of their own. Chucking them into the water as they begin their new game. The Dratini and a few of the Dragonair happily joining in on the fun.

Gary watches Ash's smile turned wistful as the raven rests a hand on his belt. Over the spot Gary knew that Ash kept Pupitar's pokeball. No doubt remembering the many games he created to train and bond with the tiny rock skin pokemon.

"You're extremely lucky you know." Carys states softly as they watch the scene unfold. "To have a partner like that by your side. He'll be a good King. Well loved by everyone. And I know you will do everything in your power to protect him."

Gary doesn't respond. He doesn't know what to say to her. He knows he will protect Ash with his life and that people are drawn to his partner's caring and upbeat nature, himself included. But that's all useless if they don't survive the Trial. So he just stares blankly at the side of her face as she watches her young students.

She turns to smile softly at him. Amusement and, to his bewilderment, pride shining in her pale blue orbs. "Go join your husband. I think he's found something."

Turning quickly, Gary hops off the rock as he focuses on Ash once again squatting in the water surrounded by a few children. Sliding his sandals off, he wades into the water to join them. Peering over his partner's shoulder, green eyes narrowing at the object sitting innocently in Ash's hand.

The children around them are all talking over each other but he tunes them out to examine the rock that captured Ash's attention so thoroughly. At least he thought it was a stone at first.

It's only about an inch and a half wide in diameter but instead of the smooth surface of a rock eroded away by its watery home, its faceted edges form an octagon. Looking straight down, it could almost be mistaken for a cut diamond if it wasn't gray. The same shade as the other pebbles sitting innocently at their feet. The shiny surface reflects the firelight at multiple angles reflecting red light onto the clear water. It isn't until Ash turns it over that he recognizes it for what it is. Its smooth back with two small notches to place a pin if needed giving it away.

"That's a Boulder Badge." Gary mutters quietly.

An excited squeal from one of the kids draws his attention away from the badge. Every single brat in the class is crowded around them now. All yelling at each other trying to see the "treasure" in Ash's hand.

The young Dratini slither around in excitement. Responding to the elevated energy levels the kids are releasing. Gary's eyes widen as the dragon types dive down into the lake. Breaking the still surface of the water as they return with mouths full of various glittering objects.

Gym badges. Every single one of them.

A steady warmth grows at his side as Carys approaches with a torch. She raises it high, casting the brilliant, flickering light over the surface of the lake. As the ripples slowly fade away, the water begins to glow. Swirls of every color blurring together on the surface. Creating a kaleidoscope of rainbows ever changing as the firelight dances over the water.

The entire bottom of the lake is covered in gym badges. It has to be for this many colors to reflect back to the surface.

"The Dragon's Treasure." Carys soft voice floats over to them. Gary meets her gaze briefly and is floored by the look on her face. Pleading. Anxious. As if she was trying to tell him something but couldn't get the words out.

He glances from the badges to her face. Futilely trying to decipher her expression but can't find the connection. Ash just stares at the badge in his hand. Obviously having no idea why it was there.

 _Trainers just don't throw out their badges. Especially not into a lake. They spend_ years _training in order to get enough badges to challenge the Pokemon League. Badges are a trainer's pride and joy. What they use to showcase their strength against others and prove they are worthy to challenge the Elite-_

His mind grinds to an abrupt halt as he feels his green orbs widen. The whole scene seems to freeze in front of him as his mind whirls from one thought to another.

 _Prove their worth...their strength..._

Gary locks onto Pikachu sitting on the edge of the lake. Its long yellow ears twitching in response to all the commotion.

" _Ash has already proven his worth and strength."_ Aidan's voice echoes eerily in his mind. Gary struggles to connect the dots as his gaze slowly drifts back to the now standing raven.

 _Trainers spend years catching and raising pokemon._

 _They challenge gyms to prove their strength and ability to raise strong pokemon. If they succeed, they are gifted a gym badge._

 _Dragon type pokemon are the one of the strongest types._

 _Dratinis' powers are sealed upon birth. Only bonding with a human can unleash their abilities._

 _Dragonairs fight Trail-goers after they prove their worth in order to test the human on its own. To see if the human is strong enough to be bonded to itself._

 _Dragons tend to horde shiny things to line their nests._

 _Badges are highly sought after on the black market since some are made of precious stones._

Green orbs lock with concerned brown. He can feel a warm hand on his shoulder. Gently shaking him. Ash's voice asking if he is alright. But everything sounds muffled. He can barely even see with how focused he was.

The only image he can see with any sort of definition is the memory of Ash sliding a newly won Thunder Badge into his pocket.

 _Ash has a Thunder Badge._

 _Ash has proven his worth._

 _The badges are the key to take the Trial._

"It's the badges." Gary whispers in awe as everything rushes back into focus. His hands fly to Ash's shoulder as Gary shakes him in astonishment. He huffs in annoyance at the confusion and worry overtaking Ash's face.

His head whips to the side to stare at Carys. "The badges. They're the key to taking the Trial aren't they? What Trial candidates use to prove their worth. Just like how trainers collect badges to challenge the Pokemon League. Ash has a Thunder Badge. That's why he has proven his worth already and I haven't isn't it?" He spurts out quickly.

Ash stiffens under his fingers but Gary ignores him as he studies the Rider's face. She stares back impassively at him. The previous worry that was on her face mere moments ago has completely disappeared.

Gary growls in annoyance as the woman refuses to respond to his question. He releases his partner and turns to storm over to her but stops at the small pressure that suddenly appears around his legs.

His anger fades away instantaneously as his green orbs lock onto four children wrapped around his legs. Their small faces buried into his thighs to hide their tears. But he can still see their small shoulders shaking. Their small frames vibrating against them as they try to hold in their sobs.

"Don't be mad at Miss Carys!" One of the boys next to Ash cries out. "We weren't allowed to tell you! It's the rules! And Miss Carys says we can't break the rules!"

Gary looks back over to the Rider once more. The anxiety has returned full force to the woman's face. _Is that why she looks so nervous? Because she wasn't allowed to bring us here and give us a clue to Aidan's riddle? Is she going to be punished for this?_

A warm hand slips into his causing all remain tension to slowly dissipate from his body. Pushing away the frown on his face with its gentle heat. Squaring his shoulders, he salutes the Rider in front of him.

"Thank you for your help. We are in your debt." Gary states crisply.

Carys' shock at the action fades away quickly. Replaced with her warm smile. No longer worried or anxious. Just like how it's supposed to be.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _ **Week 6**_

The Elders refuse to see them. The past week the leaders of the Dragon Riders remained cooped up in the Council Hall discussing things that Gary and him aren't privy to.

Even Aidan wasn't visiting them daily anymore. That alone betraying how serious the situation was if it pulled the flirty Rider away from embarrassing the hell out of him.

He also couldn't find Carys. Ash hasn't seen the kind teacher in a few days. They went to visit her the day after their field trip to the Dragon's Den but the female Rider was not at the small pond.

Instead they found her fiancé struggling to control the screaming children. Ash can only describe the man as mousey. Slim in build with messy light brown hair. Round glasses perch on a small nose that threaten to fall off as he darts around trying to stop the students from misbehaving.

Wide brown orbs lock onto them as soon as he spins to follow several of the children darting for them. The overwhelmed panic and stress easily overtaking the older man's face.

Glancing a look over at Gary, he nodded once. They quickly stepped forward and took control of the class within minutes. Sitting them in a circle to play Ducklett, Ducklett, Swanna as they calmed down the flustered Rider.

Upon closer inspection, Ash can see why he was named the Russet Egg Rider. A large, oval shaped mark was visible on his neck. Reddish brown in color with streaks of red swirling the surface. The mark easily resembled a pokemon egg.

The Rider thanked them over and over again for their help. Explaining how Carys was pulled away to assist the Elders with something and left him in charge of the class. However, the children walked all over his quiet and shy nature leading to widespread mayhem.

It also didn't help that the dragons were exceedingly restless. Sensing the rising tension of the base the longer the Elders hide away in their building. And a restless dragon is a dangerous dragon.

Smiling widely at the stressed man, Ash offered to watch over the class for the next few days so Aitor could get back to his job as Dragon Keeper. The man was reluctant to agree at first which was understandable. Many of the other Draconids still glared at them with distrust when they didn't think Ash or Gary were looking. At least they will chat with them if asked a question though.

Ash was quick to point out that by being in the class for a month, all of the kids were already familiar with them. While Gary and him might not be able to offer much in the way of school teaching, they can at least teach them a bit about pokemon. And to work out their boundless young energy with various drills and games.

 _Hook, line and sinker._

With one last grateful glance, Aitor practically hugged them in relief before sprinting away as a loud boom echoed throughout the crater. Suspiciously sounding as it came in the same direction as the Dragon's Den.

Ash turned smugly to face his partner. Blinking in confusion at the irritated green eyes boring into him. Clearly upset at being stuck with the screaming children, now running around playing tag, for the next few days.

Gary's anger quickly faded to frustration once Ash explained that they couldn't do anything until the Elders emerged from their Council Hall anyway. So they might as well pay Carys back by watching the kids since she risked her well being by helping them solve Aidan's riddle.

Thus, Ash finds himself standing across from Gary on the makeshift pokemon battle field they made using stones they had the children gather from the edge of the pond. The kids spread out on either side as his pokemon and Gary's lightly sparred against each other. Careful not to move too quickly or release any moves that might injure the spectators.

Gary and him take turns commenting on the various battles. Explaining type advantages and special moves that each pokemon knew. He honestly didn't know if any of them were paying attention to what they were saying but at least the kids had enough mind to not rush out into the middle of the field and into danger.

To Ash's surprise, some parents and other Draconids showed up some time later after they finished their chores for the day. Watching the battles and listening intently to their explanations. Ash answered all questions eagerly. Smiling disarmingly to put the on-edge adults at ease.

After two hours of light battling, he could tell the kids were getting restless. Nodding at his partner, he called out a break for playtime. The children rushed forward eagerly. Determined to play with their new favorite pokemon.

Gary was by his side seconds later. Teasing him about how he was able to manipulate the kids so easily. Just like an experienced mother.

Reaching out to punch the snickering brunet in the shoulder, he freezes as his eyes lock with several of the adults who were slowly approaching them. Grinning quickly, he slides his hands behind his back and waited for them to approach.

To his surprise, they asked a wide variety of questions they felt were too detailed to ask in front of the kids. The topics ranging anywhere from basic care to training techniques to what to do during the various species' mating seasons.

Ash was even more surprised when a group of Draconids their age invited them, _both of them,_ to begin training with them in the mornings. Honestly, if Ash really thought about it, it was a brilliant idea on their part. This way, the Draconids will learn how the League raises its soldiers and pokemon and will be able to build a strong counter-offensive for when they officially go to war.

Things were looking up. It finally looks like the Draconids saw that Gary was not _completely_ at fault for his actions. They were finally beginning to forgive him. The seeds of trust were being planted.

Hopefully, they will be given the chance to sprout.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _ **Week 7**_

After a week away, Carys finally returned. She won't tell him what dragged her away for so long and begs Ash not to pressure her about it. It was Dragon Rider business and only the Captains, those that successfully passed their Trial and bonded with a dragon, are allowed to know the details.

Ash nods stiffly. Accepting the female Rider's wishes even though he was burning up with curiosity over the cause of the rising tension. Carys smiles gratefully before going into a lengthy thank you for watching over the children.

Apparently, a few of the parents had approached her about the amazing pokemon lessons her "substitute teachers" were conducting for the past couple of days. Aitor then told her of how he and Gary had rescued him from the utter madness that resulted in him trying to take care of kids instead of his beloved dragons

"It's really quite amazing," Carys muses, lips pulling up into a loving smile. "How he can be so amazing with pokemon and absolutely hopeless with kids. I guess opposites attract after all." Her tinkling laugh echoes over the water of the pond.

Ash can only laugh along with the Scarlet Heart Rider as her infectious good mood spreads through him. His chuckles fall away. Leaving a smile on his face as she begins to speak once more.

"I love the idea of teaching the kids about pokemon through experience by the way. No wonder both you and your husband are so amazing at controlling pokemon. Your teams are incredibly well-trained."

Ash only shrugs at her compliment as he gently tosses a pebble into the water. "That's just how we were raised. For basically as long as I can remember, we were taught how to tame pokemon and make them and ourselves stronger. Specific species we need for certain missions and which species are the fiercest battlers. Exactly where to shoot or slice to land a fatal blow…'

He trails off as he raises his hand. Thumb pointing up with his pointer finger out in a rough imitation to his missing Beretta. Aiming at a leaf floating on the water, he jerks his hand back in recoil as he makes a quiet gunshot noise.

Turning back to his left, he smiles sadly at the woman next to him. Carys reaches out to pull him into a soft hug.

"I'm so sorry Ash. I don't know what it's like to have your childhood taken from you like that but I _do_ know you will be happy here. Everyone else is finally getting their heads out of their caves and realizing just how lovely the both of you are." Ash smiles softly and returns the hug but doesn't respond. After a slight pause, Carys continues.

"I know my words don't mean much, but I think you will make a great King." Ash stiffens slightly at her words and the sudden change of topic. She pulls away to meet his gaze. Chocolate brown locking with sky blue. "You are _phenomenal_ with the kids and all of the pokemon flock to you. Following your orders even if you aren't their trainer. _Especially_ the dragons. Everyone is drawn to you. You will make a fantastic leader. I just know it."

He drops his gaze to the rippling water in front of him. Every insecurity and hesitation that has blossomed since he first heard the Prophecy in the Council Hall rushes through him.

 _There's no way that I will be a great King. The only thing I'm good at is pokemon battles. Gary is the one who got the highest scores in military law and battle strategy. A king is supposed to lead his people into battle. To be able to change an entire army's formation at a moment's notice. I can't plan ahead like he can. Maybe the Prophecy is about Gary instead. It can't be about me._

He jumps in shock when a small hand presses against his heart. "You're wrong. You _will_ make a great King. Gary may have superior intellect on some things but he will be your Knight. Your Champion. He will be given superior control over the Draconids in battle. But ultimately, he still will defer to _you_. His partner and King. The people need someone to rally behind. Someone to follow. Not another strict warlord. They willfollow only you."

Ash just stares at her blankly. His mouth opens and closes like a Magikarp as he struggles to regain his mental footing. _It's like she read my mind..._

"But...how can you…?" He trails off softly as she pulls back the sleeve of her long sleeve brown shirt. The large red heart now sticking out proudly in the noontide sunlight.

"How much do you know of the bond marks Ash?" Carys questions. Her head tilting to the side as she studies him as he stares at the back of her hand.

"I mean," Ash begins haltingly, glancing between Carys' hand and her sky blue eyes. "Anibal explained a little bit when he introduced himself. How the Riders are reborn with a named based on the color and shape of the Mark. He said the Elders would explain more later but they never did." He trails off as her head tilts up in thought. Light blue orbs staring at the clouds far above them.

A soft hum drifts through the air. "Well if the Elders want to explain everything, then I won't go into too much detail. But you remember my lectures on how the bonds are formed right?"

Blue orbs drift back down to glance at him. Ash nods as her lessons float through his mind.

"For as long as I can remember, I have always been able to sense a person's emotions to an extent. It wasn't that strong when I was younger. Just enough that I could tell when someone was lying or when they were trying to hold back tears behind a smile. But that changed when I bonded with my Dragonair."

She softly stroked the red mark as she continued. "You know, during my Trial, I thought I was going to fail almost immediately. None of the Dragonairs approached me to battle. They just ignored my presence all together. I was about to leave when one of the older Dragonairs blocked my way. She was one of the larger dragons that usually stayed away from the field trips with the children to watch the baby Dratinis who couldn't control their power yet. I only saw her a few times before. All from a distance away though."

Carys eyes glaze over in memory. Almost gray in color as she relived the Trial in her mind. Her voice slipping into the soft cadence she uses whenever she tells stories to the little kids.

"It was the strangest thing. I was fully expecting having to fight for my life. But that Dragonair just slowly took my badge and tossed it into the lake. And then she just leaned forward and pressed her snout against my forehead. Next thing I knew, the bond mark had formed on my hand and Dragonair was evolving into Dragonite right in front of me."

Her eyes clear as she stops stroking her hand and meets his gaze once more. Seeing the question on his face, she quickly speaks up again.

"I have no idea why she chose not to battle me. But all I know is that I can now feel even the slightest shift of emotion from the most stoic of people. I can even project emotions onto others. Make them feel what I feel. It's why I was chosen to lead any interrogations." Ash blinks in surprise at the sudden change of conversation but Carys doesn't seem to notice.

 _Or chooses not to comment on it. If she is able to feel emotions that strongly, she must've known that what she said surprised me. But still. Interrogator? I didn't think she had it in her to do what needed to be done in interrogations._

Ash is brought from his musings and memories of their prisoner back on the SS Anne when the Rider next to him shivers. She pulls her knees up to her chest as she wraps her arms tight around her torso. As if to ward off the unpleasantness of the times she spent abusing others to gain the slightest bit of information.

"I hate it. Being able to feel all of that pain and suffering as I tortured those people. Absorbing their agony and sending it back tenfold. Their anguish ripping through me like claws. But I am the only one who can tell if someone is lying with certainty. With me in charge, I get answers that we need faster which means less pain for them. So I bear with it the best I can. That's one of the reasons why I volunteered to watch the children. Their happy-go-lucky nature is soothing. And it is easy for me to calm them down if they get too rowdy obviously."

They slip into a tense silence as her words sit between them. Carys curls tighter into herself as if expecting some sort of violence from him. Ash can't bear to see the normally calm and caring woman so distraught.

He slides an arm around her back and tugs her into his side. Fully content to let his warmth sink into her to calm her down as they sit in silence. Watching the peaceful scenery around them.

With a heavy sigh, her body slowly unwinds. Letting her feet slide into the refreshing water once more.

"Sorry. I got a little side-tracked." Ash just shakes his head and rubs her back comfortingly. He doesn't mind. Sometimes people just need to let the darkness out for the light to come back in. Carys is no exception.

"Where did I leave off?" She questions. Before Ash can even open his mouth to respond, she's speaking again.

"Right. So I don't know why she didn't battle me but my theory is that my Dragonair had the same abilities I did. She was able to sense my strengths and emotions and thus had no need to battle me. She already knew I would make a perfect partner for her. And the rest is history. As our bond strengthened, our powers grew as well."

Ash's mouth tilts up into a happy smile as Carys grins at the thought of her dragon pokemon. They could see the large Dragonite off in the distance watching the kids nap in the warm sun. Its large yellow tail wrapped around some of the toddlers to give them warmth and a sense of protection.

They sat in companionable silence for several more minutes until a loud, teasing voice makes them jump.

"Not trying to steal my husband away from me are you Carys?"

Gary leisurely walks towards them leaving the small group of Draconids that he stayed with to train longer after their morning workout. His black tank top, drenched in sweat, clings to the sharp lines of his chest and abs.

Heart hammering in his chest, Ash shamelessly ogles his partner as Gary briefly closed his eyes to take a refreshing sip of water from his water bottle. A soft giggle from his right followed by a soft tap against his leg causes him freeze in panic.

 _Oh my Arceus. If Carys can read emotions than she_ knows _! She has to know that we are lying about being married. What am I supposed to do now?!_

Before Gary can catch onto his rising panic, Carys playfully responds to Gary's teasing remark with one of her own. "I don't know Gary. I don't think I could handle Ash's sex drive like you can."

Gary immediately spits out the water he was chugging. Eyes wide and face red as he coughs out the liquid he choked on. Ash's own tomato red face slowly turns to face the Rider next to him. She winks and pats his leg softly before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for lying but it's true that I think you make a good couple. It took even _me_ a while to catch that you weren't really married. That alone speaks enough. Just know that you can talk to me about anything whenever you need to talk alright?"

His embarrassment falls away as genuine happiness fills his being at her kind offer. Ash has never had a female friend before and he's glad that he's close with the Scarlet Heart Rider now. As she turns to chuckle at Gary's antics, he joins in. Laughing at the sputtering comments that Gary tries to defend himself with.

His smile grows as he meets those green orbs that he has known for so long. A single question keeps circulating in his mind. Brought to the surface by Carys' whispered words. _If even_ Carys _had a hard time seeing through the lie then maybe the emotions really are there. Even if they are hidden behind his usual surliness. Could he possibly feel the same way I do?_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _ **Week 10**_

Gary leaps out of bed as a booming noise echoes throughout their little cave. Arms up to block a blow, he struggles to blink sleep out of his eyes as Ash quickly joins him.

Hearing a low chuckle from the entrance, he scowls and drops his fists. Grumbling incoherently, he turns his back on the amused Ruby Rider and climbs back into bed. Determined to ignore the man with every ounce of his being.

So much for their nice, quiet mornings. Looks like the Elders have finally dealt with whatever was keeping them busy for so long. Which means Aidan is now free to bother them again.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

He felt the other side of the bed sink as his partner sits back down wearily. The raven sighs softly as he waits for whatever pointless rant the man will begin today.

Gary opens his eyes to slits to watch the conversation unfold. Wanting to be able to stop any advances the man might make on his partner like he has on multiple occasions since their arrival. At the feet of the Elder sits a large box, no doubt the source of the loud noise that woke them as Aidan carelessly dropped it onto the ground the moment he entered their cave.

Green orbs widen in surprise at the objects sitting innocently in the box. Their weapons and packs looking exactly the same as when Gary last saw them that night he raided the mountain. Gary sits up slowly as the Elder gestures toward the box.

"Much to my surprise, I've had several Aerials approach me and requested that I return your belongings to you. They wish to train with weapons but can't do so with you two on restrictions so I am graciously lifting the ban."

Aidan bows low with his arm spread wide. Like an actor at the end of his performance. _What the fuck is he doing that for? I'm not clapping for him or even thanking that crazy ass dick. They shouldn't have taken ALL of our stuff to begin with. Weapons, fine. But all our clothes and stuff? Not cool._

Ash yawns loudly next to him. With the initial adrenaline worn off, his mind returned to its sleepy, just woken up state. Brown orbs blink in confusion at the box at the Rider's feet. The raven's head tilts to the side as he finally processes the man's words. The dark, unruly locks flopping over with the motion.

"Aerials?"

Aidan looks at Ash curiously as he straightens up. The Elder crosses his arms over his chest as one finger extends itself up towards the ceiling. "Yes. Aerials. Our aerial fighters. Each squad leader reports directly to a Dragon Rider during a battle. Not to be confused with the Grounders, our ground troops who are led by us Elders and other prominent fighters. Didn't I tell explain this to you already?"

They just stare blankly at the man. Too tired to try to pick apart the various rants the man has made over the last two and a half months to try to find any useful information. Aidan huffs in annoyance and turns to leave. Just as he grips the door to close them off from the still dark crater, his words catch in Gary's mind.

"Why do the Elders lead the ground troops? You all have Rider names right? Why aren't you leading the Aerial troops too since Dragonites are flyers?"

Aidan freezes in the door, still as a statue. The man turns around and Gary's green eyes widen in shock. The man's face is completely etched in grief and sorrow. Perhaps the first time Gary has actually seen any real emotion on the cunning Rider's face. Not a mask that has been carefully arranged but actual, true feeling.

"I'm sure Carys has told you that a bonded dragon dies when its Rider dies right?" Aidan begins slowly. At their hesitant nod, he pulls down the neckline of his robe. A large, blood red blotch spreads out at the base of his neck and over his collarbone, like an angry burn that refuses to heal.

"After I bonded with my Dragonair, I became known as the Ruby Fox. I only had five short years with her though before she was killed in battle against the League. While a dragon dies if its Rider dies, a Rider can live on if his or her dragon falls. He will retain any powers the bond had granted but the shape of their bond mark deteriorates. Usually only leaving a colored blotch behind. That's why I am now only known as Ruby...The dragons still respect me as a worthy Rider but I will never be able to form another bond. So the other Elders and I are mere delegators. Sending the other Riders where they are needed and leading the Grounders into battle."

With the barest of smiles, weighed down with guilt and despair, the Rider turns and leaves the room. They don't stop him. Frozen as they are by the normally carefree Elder's shocking explanation.

The somber atmosphere lingers as they are left to the very early morning silence. Without a word, they get dressed and go through their belongings. Upon confirming that everything had been returned with the exception of the food that was most likely already eaten to prevent it from spoiling, they stand to leave.

With Gramps' necklace around his neck, he follows his newly capped partner out into the crater. They quietly make their way down to the Assembly Ground. Low burning torches lighting the way. Even with the sky gradually beginning to lighten with the bright colors of dawn, darkness still holds the interior of the mountain captive in its dark clutches.

Sitting on the small stage next to the Council Hall, they wait patiently for the sun to fully rise. Taking their time cleaning and sharpening their weapons as they wait for the usual Draconids, or Aerials apparently, to meet them for their morning workout.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _ **Week 12**_

They were walking back from _another_ training session.

As the tension steadily grew in the camp, the Draconids dedicated more and more time honing their skills. Spending most of the day either mastering their swordsmanship, battling with their pokemon, battling against other pokemon or, for the few who have mastered archery or had access to guns, working on their marksmanship.

They were unbelievably sore. They hadn't had to deal with this level of physical exertion since they left the Academy all those months ago. And the first few weeks that they spent in the mountain where they weren't allowed to do their normal workout routine had weakened their muscles.

But on the bright side, they have become quite close with the small group of Aerials that had initially invited them to their training. Gary would even go so far to say that they might even be friends at this point. When he and Ash weren't demonstrating and teaching their League trained skills, they were helping the Aerials with their chores and even eating meals in the Dining Hall with them. It helped that they were all relatively the same age as well.

Aaron, Darren, Will, Trent, Lee, Emilia...their ragtag group already has a fluid fighting dynamic. Each exploiting their own strengths while covering the other's' weaknesses. For example, Emilia or Emi as she preferred to be called, was extremely flexible and lightning fast. While Trent is the exact opposite. Standing several inches higher than Gary's tall frame and easily packing 100 pounds more of pure muscle, the man was practically a walking giant. Carrying a massive broadsword, he provides the strength needed where speed fails.

They were a force to be reckoned with. Especially as they steadily learned how to counter against the highly trained League soldiers. Other groups gradually began to join them as well.

While all the Draconids were extremely skilled fighters, they lacked the cohesive training which prevented them from fighting together as a large force. Using guerilla tactics against the League to make up for their smaller numbers.

 _That's probably why they fight in only small tactical units. Maybe we can convince the Elders to approve a regimen where we can teach battle formations. If a war is coming, we are going to need it with the way the League fights._

Gary is pulled from his thoughts as they walk out of the large pokemon cave. The others left ahead of them to get food while he and Ash decided to spend some more time with their pokemon who, like them, are completely exhausted.

They allowed their pokemon a few more minutes rest before returning them to their pokeballs. They had begun carrying their pokemon around with them a few days ago since they can rest easier and recuperate faster when stored in their balls.

Loud, pealing laughter meets their ears as they exit the cave. Off to the right he can see a large crowd gathered near the rock face of the crater. Briefly meeting his partner's curious brown eyes, they wander off to see what the commotion was about.

As they got closer, they were surprised to find the children out and about playing with the baby Dratini. Outside. Away from the Dragon's Den.

Thirty yards or so away, a small group of parents stand talking with Carys and Aitor. The two caretakers each glancing away every few seconds to scan their respective charges as they talk with the parents. Giving the children and pokemon a few more minutes of play time before they return to their respective caves.

Suddenly, a startled noise from next to him draws his gaze downwards. Ash stands frozen next to him, brown eyes wide in surprise and confusion. Following his gaze, Gary focuses on the man standing next to Aitor. One that he previously looked over because there was no way his mind could accept that he was actually there.

But there he is. Dressed in his usual olive tank top, camo pants and combat boots. Spiky blond hair sprouting from his head with his ever present haughty smirk in place. A man who shouldn't be here. Should have absolutely no idea where the Draconids' base even is. But yet the parents are chatting with him as if they don't even notice the uniform he is wearing. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Lieutenant Surge?" Ash calls out hesitantly from beside him.

The soldier turns slightly to face them. Adding to their shock, the man smiles and steps forward to give them a strong pat on their shoulders before chuckling heartily.

"Well, well, well. Pipsqueak and Asshole. About time you two got here. I was beginning to think I would just have to drag you here myself one day!"

Gary can only stare at the soldier. By the floundering noises coming from his partner, he can tell that Ash isn't doing much better.

"What's with the faces?" Lt. Surge asks them. His dark eyes narrowing in confusion.

"It's just...you're here?" Ash trails off in uncertainty.

The gym leaders scoffs before motioning behind him. Gary glances back to see Ash's father standing next to a short woman with orange hair pulled up in a ponytail and dressed in a tight yellow shirt and jean shorts. She looks familiar but he can't remember from where.

Sliding up next to Frank, the soldier slides an arm around the shorter man's shoulders good naturedly. "Of course I'm here." Lt. Surge scoffs. "Who else is going to keep an eye on the League with this crazy bastard no longer there?"

Green orbs widen in shocked understanding as the dots finally begin to connect. "It was you." Gary states. "The blond officer that Frank fought under during the War on Johto. That was you."

Lt. Surge nods triumphantly and opens his mouth but Gary isn't done. He quickly speaks up again before the man can start talking again. "So you were the one watching over us. Keeping the Draconids updated on our progress and the League's doings. You're a double agent."

The older soldier nods. Face set in a scowl at being cut off. But Gary ignores it as his excitement grows at the new information. His mind reeling as answers to questions he had been asking himself for months finally burst forth without much prodding.

"But you are a Gym Leader now. That's why there are so many younger Dragon Riders. The ranks needed to be replenished after losing so many to the League. But they still have to take a Trial and need a gym badge to do so. If there is a Gym Leader sympathetic to their cause, then it makes the whole process easier!"

The parents around them fall silent as they not so subtly eavesdrop on their conversation. Lt. Surge just stares at him. Jaw clenching tight as those dark eyes bore into his own green orbs. Finally, the man sighs heavily as he stands up straight and crosses his thick arms over his chest.

"I forgot how clever you are Oak. You're right. I've been helping Trial candidates earn their worth which is why I challenged Ash to a battle back in Vermillion City but I can't help you here."

Anger burned fast and furious in his gut at the refusal. _Why won't he challenge me? Because I'm not his favorite cadet like Ash was? The Elders won't let us leave to go challenge a Gym so this is my only chance!_

"Why?" Gary hisses out. Practically growling in fury. It only burns hotter as the blond smirks at him. _He actually has the balls to_ smirk _at him right now?_ His fingers itch to pull out the blade strapped to his waist.

" _There's_ the temperamental Asshole I remember!" Surge cheerfully states but his smirk falls away to a blank mask a mere moment later. "But there _is_ a reason I can't help. The dragons won't accept multiples of the same badge at once because they are greedy little hoarders. If you want to take the Trial together, which increases your survival rate, you both need different badges."

Silence falls as Gary processes the blond's words. Ash begins speaking but Gary doesn't pay any attention to what he's saying. His gaze slides to the right as he studiously ignores the pain-in-the-ass bastard in front of him.

 _There's no way I will get a badge now. He is probably the only one that supports the Dragon Riders. None of the other Gym Leaders have been in the military either. We're screwed._

He absently watches the brats playing tag with the Dratini. As he stares at them, one of the dragon pokemon sneezes. Launching a huge ball of purple fire into the rock face. Green orbs widen as small pebbles begin to tumble down the sheer slope. Quickly looking up, he spots a large overhanging boulder halfway up the steep wall.

Directly above where the children are playing.

The anger fizzes out abruptly. Replaced with rising horror as the children just stare at the burnt rock face. Several point up at the small rocks tumbling down to bounce around their feet but they are ignored. The boulder above them groans as more and more of its support begins to fall away.

Without a glance back, he rushes forward. Pulling pokeballs out and throwing them as close to the small group of children and pokemon as he can get. Red light bursts from the balls as his pokemon emerge from their slumber. He shoves the balls back into their pouch haphazardly as they rebound back to him after releasing their charges.

"Move! Get away from the rock face!" He bellows out at the kids and Dratini. They don't respond. Just staring at him in fear as he runs as fast as he can toward them. Frozen in place by the panic on his face.

He can hear the screams of mothers behind him as they finally realize what's happening. Their attention drawn by his shouts. More bursts of light fill his peripheral vision as he sprints forward.

Gary motions to his pokemon, now fully formed and looking around in confusion at the noisy chaos. "Get them away from there! The wall is collapsing!" He orders.

His pokemon respond to the command instantly. Wartortle, Dodrio and Eevee push the closest kids and pokemon away. Arcanine gently picks the kids up by the back of their shirts before slinging them onto its back. Aerodactyl swoops down to grab them in its large claws to carry them off to safety. Alakazam glows blue as it begins teleporting the group one by one to the safety of the group of parents still a fair distance away.

Nidoking, Scyther and Pinsir bounce back and forth at the base of the rock face. Pulverizing and slicing through the larger rocks that have begun to fall. Protecting everyone as long as they can.

Almost all of the pokemon and kids are being pulled away. There are only a few left. The moving defensive line begins to slow before his eyes. More rocks are getting past their defensive screen. They are just too tired from all of the workouts. They can't keep up.

He's almost there. Just a few more yards. The groaning and grinding noises above him almost drowning out the sound of dozens of pairs of feet running behind him.

But he knew they won't make it in time. He's the only one who had a chance.

Only the silver haired twin girls are left now. Small arms reaching out for him as they cried out in fear. Just as he's about to reach out for them, the boulder came free with a thundering roar. He could only stare in horror as it quickly gained momentum as it fell towards them.

He was too late. He couldn't avoid it. They are going to be crushed.

Spinning the girls around, he hunches over them instinctively. Curling around them to protect them as best as he could. They clutch onto him as their cries fill his ears.

Shadows fall over him as his pokemon take their place in front of him. Too tired to carry their trainer and the two girls to safety but determined to stop the runaway boulder with every ounce of remaining energy they have left.

The ground itself shakes as the rock bore down on them. But even over the noise, he can hear the sudden dual commands ringing out clearly in the mayhem.

"Dragonite! Hyper Beam!"

Gary looks up quickly to see two massive Dragonites standing next to Carys and Aitor. White hot energy already formed in their open maws as they took aim.

With mighty roars, the two beams of dazzling light zoom over him. The very air around him vibrating and boiling as the energized beams shoot by. He curls tighter around the twins as a roaring explosion sounds behind him.

Not feeling anything more than a strong gust of wind, he turns around quickly. His jaw drops open as he takes in his pokemon team's numerous bleeding wounds. Piles of pulverized stone litter their feet.

They blocked the explosion. They protected them from the shards of the boulder with their own bodies.

Gary struggles to move the crying girls still clutching his shirt enough to get to his pokeballs as his pokemon stagger in pain and exhaustion. He recalls them to prevent more blood loss just as the others finally reach him.

The girls' mother quickly pulls the twins out of his arms. Thanking him over and over again as she clutches her children to her.

Before Gary can even move to stand, Ash collapses to his knees in front of him. Tan arms reach out and pull him into a tight hug. Gary raises his arms to return the gesture but Ash has already pulled back.

With hands on his shoulders, brown orbs quickly roam over his body. Searching for injuries. Checking to make sure he was really is alive and not a pancake under thousands of pounds of stone.

"I'm fine. I'm alright." He assures shakily. Not sure if he was trying to convince his partner or himself.

"Thank Arceus." Ash whispers as he leans forward once more.

Gary freezes as warm lips suddenly connect with his own. His thoughts ground to a halt as Ash presses closer. Pressing against him to prove that Gary is truly there and alive and alright. Gary can only stare wide-eyed at the tan eyelids so close to his own.

After what felt like an eternity but somehow only a mere second at the same time, the raven pulls away. Gary remains frozen in place as brown orbs slowly open and lock with his. He can tell the exact moment Ash realizes what he has done. The moment his brown eyes widen and his face turns bright red.

They gape at each other in shock. Unable to process anything but the fact that _Ash just kissed him._

Sputtering incoherent words that suspiciously sounded like he was going to check on the children. His partner jumps to his feet and runs away.

Gary stares after him silently. Lips tingling pleasantly with the ghost of Ash's touch. Mind still repeating the same phrase over and over again.

 _Ash just kissed me._

He tenses as a yellow blob fills his vision. Refocusing on the present, he stands and thanks the two Dragonites standing before him for saving his life.

The next few minutes were a blur as people swarmed him. Thanking him for his bravery and quick thinking. Wishing his courageous pokemon a full recovery. Offering him everything they could think of for saving the next generation of Draconids and dragon pokemon.

But he doesn't really pay attention. Just nodding at their thanks as his gaze keeps falling back to his partner who is standing a bit away talking with Carys in hushed tones. She keeps glancing back towards him every few seconds but Ash refuses to meet his gaze. The raven's back stubbornly turned away from him.

His attention snaps back forward as a hard punch lands on his arm. He grunts in pain as he stares at the angry orangette glaring up at him.

"What the fuck was that for?" Gary mumbles as he rubs his injured arm. _Damn. Could she have punched me any harder? Geez._

"You weren't listening! Surge was right. You _are_ an asshole! Even after I offered to help too." She growls. Thin arms cross over her rather flat chest as she glares daggers at him.

Gary just stares blankly at her. Having no recollection whatsoever of what she said with how distracted he was. She rolls her light green eyes at him before pointing a slim pale finger at his chest.

"I _said_ that I will challenge you to a gym battle. That stunt you pulled earned my respect. If you beat me, you can take the Trial with Ash."

Gary just blinks in confusion and does a quick once over of the girl in front of him. She couldn't be older than sixteen yet here she was claiming that she is a Gym Leader. _Did I hit my head or something?_

"And who the hell are you?" He questions as he runs a hand through his hair. Subtly checking for any bumps that might be causing this hallucination.

A small pale finger fills his vision as she sticks it into his face. "My name is Misty, Cerulean City's Gym Leader."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _ **Week 12 - Present Day**_

It was definitely a weird few days. Word had spread about how he "heroically risked his own life to swoop in and save all of the children and Dratini." He tried over and over again to explain how Carys and Aitor were the ones who saved them in the end by obliterating the boulder that almost crushed them but they wouldn't listen.

It was creepy. How he can go from being absolutely despised to being a so-called hero just because he reacted on instinct. Even if the League had tainted every other aspect of his life, at least they trained him to respond instantly to dangerous situations. To help where he is needed. And those kids and pokemon _definitely_ needed his help. Especially since he was the only one who was even paying attention to them by that point.

Actually, he probably should thank Lt. Surge for pissing him off. It was because he was ignoring the soldier that he saw the unfortunate accident begin to unfold. But there was no force on earth that would force him to _thank_ the blond to his face so...so much for that idea.

And to top everything off, Ash has been ignoring him. Spending every free second he has with Carys. Making up excuses to dart away whenever they are alone.

Gary is starting to get pissed off. He wants to talk to Ash. To ask him about the kiss. And why Ash was now ignoring him like the plague.

So like the mature adult he is, Gary started to avoid Ash in his frustration. Spending time with his pokemon as they steadily recovered from their injuries and total exhaustion.

Three days of rest and they were ready for the challenge. Sending Alli out to find Misty, he started walking to their makeshift field they made with the kids next to the pond.

He's surprised to see that Misty is already at the battlefield when he arrives. Lighting up torches to illuminate the surrounding area. His surprise fades away as he spots several water pokemon poking out from the surface of the pond.

 _I forgot that the Cerulean Gym specializes in water pokemon. This might be harder than I thought. Three of my pokemon are weak against water and I don't have any that would have a type advantage._

He's pulled from his thoughts when the orangette stops directly in front of him. Raising an eyebrow at her proximity, he opens his mouth to ask her what the hell she's doing but she begins speaking first.

"I forgot to ask you before. Did Professor Oak ever figure out what pokemon species the egg we found is?" She tilts her head at the question. Her green eyes boring into his.

It's at this point that he finally remembers why she looks so familiar. She was the one from the Marine Laboratory that brought Larvitar's egg to them in Vermilion City. He didn't recognize her at first since she wasn't wearing her lab coat.

He nodded and proceeded to explain about Ash's theory about the right aura needed for it to hatch and how the egg hatched into a Larvitar who's still in Ash's possession at the moment.

"Hang on," Gary pauses as he looks over her once more, "you're a gym leader. Why were across the country working at the Marine Laboratory?"

Misty shrugs at his question. "I have three older sisters. We are all considered to be the Leaders of Cerulean Gym. We take turns who has to watch over it and challenge trainers that show up. When it's not my turn, I travel back to the Marine Laboratory. My water pokemon expertise is a huge asset to them and I like to learn new things about my favorite type."

Misty pauses before striking a dramatic pose like she was some superhero in a movie. "But enough chatting! It's time to battle! Do you mind if I change the rules a bit?" She asks, head once more cocked to the side.

Gary stares at her before shaking his head. His curiosity getting the better of him. _This girl is just so….weird. Who just walks around striking poses like that? How much can you change up a sanctioned gym battle anyway?_

The orangette smiles widely at him before pulling out all of her pokeballs. Holding the shrunken spheres out to him, she gestures down with her head. "Go ahead and pick one. We will each pick out a random pokemon from the other. Makes it _way_ more interesting if you ask me since it proves if a trainer can adapt to an uncontrolled situation."

Gary smirks at her. _Clever. She only has water pokemon so it's easy for her to adapt but any challenger will immediately flounder at the possibility that a weaker pokemon will be chosen thus giving her a mental edge before the battle even starts._

 _Guess I'll just have to outplay her then. Odds are that she won't pick one of my pokemon with a water weakness anyway._

He picks out a dive ball sitting in the middle of her right hand. She nods and puts the other balls back in her drawstring bag she pulled off her back. Pointing the chosen ball at the pond, she presses the button to return the chosen pokemon back to its ball before she releases it on her side of the battlefield to show that she didn't cheat and pick another pokemon that was out for a swim.

Gary analyzes the water pokemon. It spins its purple star shaped body as it prepares for battle. The large red gem in the center glowing brightly with hidden psychic power. The mysterious pokemon. Starmie.

 _Starmie has water and psychic typing so if she picks Scyther or Pinsir, I will have an advantage now. Awesome._

Pulling his balls off of his belt and pouch, he mimics her pose. Holding them out for her to chose. He stares at her as she takes her time looking over each ball. Finally, she smiles and picks up the ball closest to her. His throat drops into his stomach as he stares at the small ball in her hands.

She picked up Eevee's pokeball.

His youngest pokemon. His least trained pokemon. The one he can't afford to lose in a battle because she was a precious gift.

His inner torment must have broken through his mask because she was looking at him with uncertainty. She knew which pokemon he had thanks to the rescue and must have made the connection on her own.

"I can pick a dif-" She mumbles but trails off as Gary shakes his head. Taking a deep breath, he puts his other pokeballs away and plucks the ball out of her loose grip.

"I accept your challenge. Prepare to hand over your badge Misty." He states confidently as he moves to the trainer box on his side of the field.

Smirking at his challenge, the orangette bounds over to her box and waits for him to release his pokemon.

Taking another deep calming breath, Gary releases the normal type pokemon. Once Eevee fully forms from the ball of red energy, she yips happily at him and begins to run over. He shakes his head and points toward the water pokemon waiting patiently twenty feet away.

"Ready for your first gym battle Eevee?" He asks. The evolution pokemon yips again and spins in place to face her opponent. Small paws spread wide in her battle ready stance.

Starmie continues to wait patiently. Misty doesn't call out any commands either. Seemingly content to give them the first move.

The water pokemon towers over his pokemon at almost three and a half feet tall compared to Eevee's tiny one foot high frame. _It is probably ten times heavier too. Hopefully Eevee will be able to outspeed it otherwise we don't have a chance._

"Eevee let's start this out with a Quick Attack!" Gary calls out.

Eevee responds automatically. Darting forward and changing angles in hopes of confusing her opponent. Just as she bounds forward to deliver the powerful tackle, Starmie spins off to the side. Coming to rest on two of its points several feet away.

Gary tenses as Eevee darts after the water pokemon. Her speed increasing as time and time again Misty's Starmie dodges at the last possible moment. Sending Eevee tumbling into the ground at the missed contact.

Crouching down low, Eevee Growls threateningly. Her fluffy mane poofing out in agitation.

"Starmie, Water Gun!" Misty commands. The point facing up towards the night sky bends towards Eevee as a torrent of water bursts out with such a high velocity that it slams into Eevee before Gary can even blink.

The normal type flies across the field. Bouncing and dragging along the wet ground before finally coming to rest at Gary's feet.

Gary quickly squats down and reaches for his smallest pokemon. "Eevee?" His heart clenches as the normal type shakes his steadying hand off as it climbs to its feet. Panting heavily, it slowly walks forward. Shaking its fur to dislodge excess water.

"You sure you still want to continue?" Misty asks. Gary refuses to answer. Keeping his face blank as he orders his pokemon forward once more.

 _If Ash could beat Lt. Surge with a weaker pokemon then so can I. Eevee has spent enough time with Pikachu that they are practically the same speed now from all the games they play. She can do this._

"Eevee, Agility!" She disappears in a puff of dirt. Darting across the field. Leaving only wet paw prints in her wake.

"Quick Attack!" The brown streak turns suddenly and darts for the purple star shaped pokemon. Gary smirks as Eevee lands a solid blow into her opponent. The momentum sending Starmie flying into the air.

"Starmie, Rapid Spin!"

His smirk falls as Starmie begins rotating in mid-air. Way faster than Wartortle could ever hope to achieve. A high pitched thrumming resonates through him as the water type whips around, flying through the air like a boomerang. Angling to pound Eevee into the dirt.

"Double Team!" Gary cries out quickly, hoping that Eevee has enough time to create the illusions before Starmie can strike.

Vibrating in place, Eevee darts side to side. Increasing speed as one by one after-images appear. Giving the illusion that Eevee is in multiple places at once.

 _Good. Starmie will only be able to hit one at a time. Chances are it will hit an afterimage and have to circle back to attack again giving Eevee enough time to regenerate the illusion. Both of them need to use massive amounts of energy to keep these speeds up. We just have to wait the water pokemon out. It will slow down as it starts to dry out._

"Starmie, Water Gun! Hit them all at once!" Misty orders. Her stance rigid as she watches the battle from her side of the field.

Gary's eyes widen in horror. He knows how powerful this combo is having used it multiple times himself. But Starmie has more power and speed than his Wartortle. Its combined power and speed will be beyond devastating.

"Run Eevee!" He cries out desperately. But he's too late. Water lashes out in every direction. Whipping through the air in thin, razor sharp streams. Gouging into the ground and even slicing through a few of the metal poles the torches rest atop of.

Covering his face with his arms, he flinches as he feels the blades of water rip through his thick Kevlar sleeves and bite sharply into the skin on his arms. Peeking through the limbs, he watches Eevee get knocked off her feet by the powerful attack.

Flying through the air, her back slams into one of the metal poles knocking it over. The flame flutters weakly on the wet ground. Casting dark shadows over his pokemon's unmoving body.

He's about to forfeit the match and rush to his pokemon's side as her tail twitches. He freezes as she slowly lifts her head. Struggling to get to her feet before collapsing once more.

"Last time Gary." Misty begins. She's speaking quietly. He knows she is even though its trumpeting throughout his mind as if she yelled it at him. Her voice is hesitant and laced with pity and _it's pissing him off_. "Switch out to another pokemon. I will even let you pick which one you-"

" _No._ " He growls out between clenched teeth. His eyes slide over to latch onto her green orbs as Eevee finally staggers to its feet and remains standing.

"Eevee may not be the biggest or strongest part of my team but she has more willpower than any of my other pokemon by far. Standing up to opponents way behind her power level and size without even flinching. Protecting me and Ash without a second thought to her safety. She trusts me just as much as I trust her. I believe in her. She will win this battle!"

The satisfaction of watching Misty's mouth drop open in shock at his speech morphs into confusion as a bright light fills the field. He squints at the white light but is forced to close his eyes. The white light beyond blinding after getting used to the semi-darkness that fell over the field as torches were steadily knocked over.

Dark spots briefly fill his vision as Gary struggles to blink away the blurriness brought on by the sudden brightness. Glancing back over to where he last saw Eevee, he double takes when he doesn't see the small brown pokemon.

"Eevee?" Gary calls out hesitantly. Glancing around the field in confusion.

 _That couldn't have been an evolution light. There were no stones nearby and we are still in Kanto. She couldn't have evolved into anything else._

His gaze whips forward as Starmie is flung across the field. Having landed from its spinning attacks sometime during his brief speech. A dark blur pursues the star shaped pokemon and slams it further into the ground.

Red eyes glow from somewhere in the darkness. Yellow rings pulse with energy from seemingly out of nowhere.

The gem in the center of Starmie's body glows as it prepares to unleash a psychic attack to throw off the unknown force pinning it down. Gary squints hard into the dim light. Just barely making out a dark shape.

His jaw drops open in shock. The dark shape is almost the same size as Starmie if not just a tad bit smaller.

Eevee somehow evolved into Umbreon.

"Starmie don't use Psychic! Umbreon will just absorb it!" Misty calls out in a panic. Her green eyes wide in alarm as she stares at the newly evolved pokemon that now has a significant type advantage over her pokemon.

As the light increases from Starmie's gathering energy, Gary can make out the glowing ball of swirling black and purple energy. Swelling in size with each pulse of red light coming out of the jewel. Absorbing the psychic power into its dark depths.

The red light fades as Starmie begins to power down. Squirming under its now much heavier opponent. Gary rapidly analyzes the new situation. Trying to figure out how to end this battle as soon as possible so he can get Umbreon back to the Medical Bay.

 _Even if Eevee evolved, she is still heavily injured from that combo attack. She probably one has one more strong attack left, especially since Umbreon has way higher defensive stats compared to offense._

Glancing up quickly, he sees a large cloud covering part of the moon. Slowly moving away as it travels across the sky. _The moonlight must have triggered her evolution even if we are in the wrong region. Umbreon gains power from moonlight. If I time this right, she might just have a chance._

Gary swings his gaze back down to the two battling pokemon. Umbreon struggles to hold the heavier water type down as she continues to power up her dark energy.

 _Just a few more seconds._

Umbreon's yellow rings flare golden as the full power of the moonlight fills the battlefield with its soft light.

"Umbreon! Dark Pulse! Give it everything you have left!"

The black pokemon leaps high into the air. Its body curling back as the ball of dark energy triples in size from the surge of power the moon provides. The golden rings on its body casting strange shapes onto the menacing sphere.

Twisting midair, Umbreon flings the ball downwards. Right at Starmie who is still struggling to get out of the small ditch its body made where Umbreon Body Slammed it earlier.

The glowing orb crashes right into the Starmie's jeweled center. Forcing the water type back into the ground as the black and purple energy washes over the star shaped pokemon. Seeming to curl and squeeze the water pokemon as if the shadows have come to life with a will of their own.

A high pitch screech echoes through the field follow by the piercing shatter of glass breaking. The dark energy dissipates as the moonlight fades behind another cloud.

Shards of the red gem slowly tumble to the ground. Catching the little remaining fire light as they fall. Looking like small tears of liquid fire as the hit the earth with small tinkling sounds.

Umbreon lands in front of him. Crouched low to the ground. Red eyes locked onto her opponent as she waits for its counter-attack. Her limber frame shaking with exertion as she pants harshly in the ensuing silence.

Gary can barely make out the dim blinking light coming from Starmie's destroyed jewel. With a heavy sigh, Misty returns her pokemon to the safety of its dive ball.

Gary smiles as Umbreon leaps up at him. Grunting at the heavy weight that slams into his chest. Almost knocking him over. A course pink tongue licks his cheek happily as he subtly checks her for injuries. The moonlight pokemon hisses as he presses against her side but she seems fine otherwise, much to his relief.

A blue gem in the shape of a raindrop catches his attention as it glitters atop of a small pale hand. Misty passes the object over to him when he reaches for it.

The surface is cool and smooth. As if water itself had somehow been captured and turned to stone. It back is completely flat like the Boulder Badge Ash found in the Dragon's Den minus the small notch that can be used to turn it into a pin.

"As proof of your victory, take this Cascade Badge." Misty repeats the ritualistic words. Sealing his victory over the Gym Leader. "Congratulations Gary. That was a great battle. You never doubted your pokemon and for that I am envious. Don't lose that badge though. It's made from pure blue tourmaline. They cost a fortune to make."

Nodding dutifully, he carefully slides the badge into one of the many pockets of his cargo pants. Securing the pocket to prevent the small gem from sliding out accidentally.

 _I have a gym badge. I have proven my worth. Next up, the Trial._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: AHHH FINALLY! I was debating so many ways of how to get their first kiss in (because CPR doesn't count!) but I think I like this one the best. I just love slow building relationships but it will definitely pick up from here so don't worry!

How did you guys like this chapter? I threw in a bunch of info so let me know if I need to explain some things some more. I also played with my writing style a bit here so hopefully it wasn't awful.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 39 - Trial**


	39. Chapter 39 (Arc 4) - Trial

AN: Finally someone pointed out how crazy this story is! THANK YOU icewaker22! Trust me when I say that it IS supposed to be this insane and I do have an ending in mind. Also, a general plot for the sequel. But for those who don't believe me, I'll include a little analysis/explanation at the end of the chapter!

But really guys. Had some problems envisioning the battle in this chapter. Thankfully, I saw Wonder Woman this past weekend and all those epic fight scenes gave me some ideas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters. Just the random plot bunnies that my mind creates.

Chapter Warnings: Language, violence, mentions of torture, probably some other stuff I can't think of off the top of my head

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Arc 4 - King of the Drakes**

 _Excerpt from "The History of Our World" by Dr. White Flame_

 _Many would believe that us humans have our own evolution and creation story. But what if I were to tell you something that would blow your mind away? What if I were to tell you if we were created by Arceus, the Alpha pokemon?_

 _I recently stumbled upon the most amazing legend. A legend that states that Arceus created humanity as it was creating the other hundreds of other pokemon species. The Pokemon God created humanity with high levels of intelligence and extraordinary power. However, these newly created humans, for some unknown reason, were unable to access their inner power. Without that inner strength to assist them, they fell at the claws of the wild pokemon. Dropping to the bottom of the food chain._

 _Taking pity on its weak creation, Arceus had its children, the Creation Trio, combine their powers to form a place for humanity to reside as they wait for the primordial world to stabilize. Waiting for a chance for the energy released from creation to settle down. For the wild pokemon to become less feral and aggressive._

 _Millennia passed to them in a blink of an eye. Finally, they were released. However, the pokemon still attacked them. Pokemon still saw humanity as an easy food source. Humanity struggled. Using all of their intelligence to just survive._

 _A war broke out between man and creature. But one group stood above the rest. A small clan that prayed to Arceus to save them._

 _Arceus heard their prayer and gave them the power to tame pokemon. The power to tame the mighty dragon pokemon, the direct descendants from the mighty legendary pokemon themselves._

 _With their dragon partners by their side, they quelled the fighting. Through their instruction, humans learned to coexist with other pokemon and there was finally peace. Peace that has extended for hundreds of years._

 _However, this is no fairy tale. I have seen this clan in person. I have seen their extraordinary dragon pokemon. I have seen their enhanced power and strength._

 _For these clan members have begun to awaken the inherent power they were created with. This phenomenon is beyond extraordinary. The bond between the trainer and the pokemon broke the barrier surrounding the human's inherent power._

 _Some gained enhanced strength and reflexes, some gained a higher intelligence, and some even gained powers that rival other pokemon species themselves: healing abilities, control over nature, controlling other emotions, ability to see spirits…_

 _The list goes on and on._

 _However, the clan's records point to an unbelievable ability that has only ever awakened in one individual. The absolute control over any pokemon. The remarkable power of the King of the Drakes. The strongest warrior that arose to lead the clan to end the war against humanity and pokemon._

 _This ability has never resurfaced. Just as how no other human has had the ability to bond with more than one dragon pokemon. Legend states that a new King will rise in the future when the world needs him most. Whether he will have the same abilities as the previous King of the Drakes is yet to be determined._

 _With that in mind, I can only hope that I will live to see the day where I can study this miraculous human._

 _The one destined to save us all._

 **Chapter 39 – Trial**

The sun beat mercilessly down on them. Even though it was still early spring, the crater swells with heat. Their League-issued black clothing clings to their skin. The Kevlar tightly squeezes their torsos. Making it all the harder to breathe.

They pause at the entrance of the pokemon caves. The Elders and other Riders wait patiently behind them. To either side, rows of Draconids stand silently. Watching. Waiting. Standing there as they wait for their Trial to begin. To see if they are the heroes of legend. If they are the prophesied King and Knight who will save them all from this death and destruction.

They spent the last hour being briefed by the Elders. Once more reaffirming what Carys had told them in their lessons. As they lost more and more soldiers in this war, the Elders sent out the Draconids to seek those outside the clan that might fit the Prophecy. The candidate would take the Trial and if he or she succeeded, but were not the one they were looking for, the candidate still joined the Draconid ranks as Captains. Replenishing their thinning ranks and strengthening their bloodlines.

If they failed, they died. Either by the dragons' wrath or the Draconids' blades. Their secrets must be protected at all costs. If word got out about the guardians who manipulate from the shadows, even if the cause was for the betterment of humanity and pokemon, a world war would be imminent.

Ash and Gary were worried. They knew not many candidates passed but to have the stats told to them so coldly was just shocking. They can still hear Gerlach's steely voice repeating the numbers as if he was rattling off a list of prices at a fruit stand, not the likelihood of their survival.

 _Pass rate, single candidate - 25%_

 _Pass rate, multiple candidates - 40%_

 _Draconid chance of death - 15%_

 _Outsider chance of death - 66%_

That's it. Sixty-six percent. A ⅔ chance that they will die in the next few minutes. All because they were unlucky enough to be born a normal citizen and not a Draconid. Unlucky enough that they didn't have a chance to bond with the Dratinis when they were little. Unlucky enough that there's almost absolutely nothing stopping the dragons from killing them on sight.

Rhythmic pounding echoes around them as one by one the Draconids stomp their feet to a tune unknown to the two soldiers. The signal was clear.

The Trial has begun.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash walks beside Gary as they slowly make their way down the dimly lit tunnel. Their unease with each other forgotten in the face of the upcoming challenge. Unknowingly matching their steps to the echoing rhythm of the pounding feet outside.

Hands on their swords, they step into the seemingly empty Dragon's Den. They inch forward slowly. Eyes roaming as they search for the dragon pokemon.

The Elders and Riders remain at the entrance to the Den. Blocking the only ground level exit as they wait for the two Dragonairs that will approach to claim the soldiers' badges and officially begin the Trial.

One by one, sleek blue heads break the surface of the underground lake. A small smile forms on Ash's face at the happy cooing of the baby Dratini when they recognize two of their regular playmates. It quickly falls as ominous hissing reverberates throughout the cavern.

Supposedly sensing the upcoming battle, the young dragon pokemon quickly disappear back into the safety of the lake's depths. The Dragonair remain. Staring at them with their glittering violet eyes. Hissing their challenge menacingly.

In a blur of movement, the long serpentine creatures dart out from the lake and circle them. More than twenty of them. Way more than what they've seen on the various playdates they chaperoned.

Dropping their badges at their feet, they quickly draw their swords. The ringing of the steel piercing through the intimidating noise. Gary's warm back presses against his as they slowly turn in a circle. Covering each other's blind spots as they lock eyes with each dragon pokemon. Waiting for some kind of sign that will signify which dragons will challenge them.

"Why are they all out of the water?" Gary whispers. Not wanting to startle any of the agitated pokemon. "Only the two who are compatible with us are supposed to come forward to battle us right? What's going on?"

Ash just shrugs knowing Gary will feel the movement. He chances a glance back toward the entrance. The Elders look tense but he can't tell if it's from the Trial in general or if the situation they've found themselves in is not normal. Carys is staring at him with wide blue eyes. Clearly worried and trying to silently convey something to him.

Brown orbs fly back forward as one by one the Dragonairs begin to move. Dancing back and forth. Slithering over the long tails of their fellow dragon types to create a moving blue ring. Glittering amethyst eyes locked onto his and Gary's faces.

 _They aren't all going to attack us are they? We can't be that much of a threat to warrant an execution from the entire nest?_

Dread quickly fills him as the pokemon dance around the edge of his swords reach.

 _If that's the case, we're screwed._

Just as one of the larger Dragonairs darts forward in a move to attack, a gust of wind bursts through the cave. Buffeting against them and sending the light dragon pokemon flying back into the lake. Ash quickly buries his sword into the sandy ground. Bracing himself against the sudden Hurricane force gale that sprung to life out of nowhere.

His eyes begin to water from the lashing wind kicking up sand into his face. Ash tenses as he picks up a noise over the howling wind. Steadily growing louder and louder. A mighty roar echoing against the rocks. Chilling his blood and shaking his very bones.

The sound increases in magnitude causing him to flinch. Growing past the point of deafening. Ash quickly covers his ears in a desperate attempt to save his hearing as the roar turns painful. He braces himself against the larger form of his partner behind him.

A white blur bursts from a cave high above them. Rocketing towards them on the whipping air. He stumbles as the blur lands at full speed. The earth shaking at the impact. Knocking him onto his knees as his balance wavers.

He can't make out any details of this new threat. Tears blur his sight. Formed partly in a useless attempt keep his eyes wet in the face of the flying, gritty sand and partly due to the pain of his now ringing ears.

The roar disappears. The wind dissipates instantly. Leaving no trace that it misbehaved to begin with. Everything seems muffled now in the absence of the loud noise.

The white blur slowly comes into focus and he blinks away the liquid. No...Two blurs. Towering above his crouched form. He starts at the loud shout of his partner. Now next to him instead of supporting him from behind. The brunet is easily heard even with his temporarily damaged ears.

"What the fuck?! Who's Dragonites are these? Call them back!" Gary yells out angrily to the Draconids behind them.

Keeping the dragons in his peripheral vision, Ash turns to eye those at the entrance. Brown orbs widen in shock at what he sees. The proud Council of Elders, the leaders of the Draconids and the Dragon Riders, kneeling in deference. Their right arms crossing over their chests. Clenched fists resting above their hearts. Faces clearly in shock at the scene before them.

The Captains behind them mimic the Elders pose. Their faces like stone. Carys alone seems to show any emotion. Widespread panic on her face. Worry for her new friends' lives. Flinching away from the palpable bloodlust in the air. Made all the more powerful to her with her gift.

It's at this point that Ash remembers in a moment of clarity that the Elders don't have any dragons. They all lost theirs at some point in their service as a Captain. Plus, he has seen all of the other Rider's Dragonites before and none of them are this big. Even Cary's partner.

 _But that means…_

Heart rate skyrocketing in time with his rising dread, he spins to face the dragon pokemon head on. Brown orbs quickly scan every inch of the yellow and white scales that he can see. But there is nothing. No oddly colored markings of any kind. These Dragonites never received their bond marks.

It has to be them. The strongest dragons in Kanto and possibly Johto. The dragons who, according to Carys, have enough internal power that they overcame the seal with their own strength to evolve. Without the need to bond themselves to a human.

The Alpha and Beta Dragonites.

Not wanting to know the answer, but knowing he had no choice in the matter now, he forces his gaze downward. His badge is gone. Most likely blown into the lake with all of the Dragonairs.

Their symbols of worth have been accepted. The Alpha and Beta, the rulers of the Dragon's Den, the protectors of Mt. Silver, have challenged their right to form a bond.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary swears quietly under his breath. His mind whirring as he tries to process what's happening.

 _What the fuck is going on?! Carys said that the Alpha and Beta only leave their cave to hunt or to deposit an egg into the hatchery. They evolved on their own. They have no need to challenge us like this. They don't need a fucking bond!_

The two dragons are beyond massive. Both of them a full head and shoulders above even Carys' enormous dragon. Easily topping 10 feet tall.

The taller one stands slightly in front of the other. As if protecting the "smaller one" from any measly attack they could possibly make against these two behemoths.

Even if their blades could possibly pierce their scales, they can't reach the vulnerable point where the wings attach to their back. The dragons are just too tall. All they have to hope for is to attack the slightly thinner scales on their white underbellies and hope to cause enough damage to fend off any deadly attack.

 _We just need to survive._ Gary reminds himself. _We don't need to kill them. Just survive long enough to prove we are strong in our own right._

Gary slowly stands and takes a step in front of his partner who is still kneeling as he stares at the dragons in shock. His tan skin now pale in the face of their opponents before them.

The Alpha glares at him. Seemingly angered by Gary mimicking his protective stance. He can feel the other pokemon's grey eyes on him as well but Gary refuses to break his stare with the larger dragon. Glaring back in turn. Clinging to the small hope that if they just stand up to the two rulers, as no other human appears to have done if the Draconids' actions are used as example, the dragons will accept their show of strength and he and Ash can walk out of this cave alive.

The Alpha's small wings flare wide as he growls. The rumbling sound low and deep. Threatening. Warning.

Gary crouches down. Taking the stance that as familiar to him as breathing. Feet spread wide. Sword held loosely in his hand. Sword point aimed upward at his opponent. Muscles relaxed. Breathing even. Ready to attack at a moment's notice.

The Alpha's eyes drops to its own arm. Gary follows its gaze to see a clawed yellow hand resting on its mate's scales. Following the arm up, he tenses as he meets the smaller dragon's gaze.

While the larger Dragonite is clearly intimidating and powerful, the Beta gives off an aura of deadly grace. Her eyes are hard as steel. Narrowed and analyzing.

Familiar.

She slowly moves away from her mate. Edging around him in a wide arc. Steps slow and fluid.

He can't look away. His green orbs locked onto her like the frightened gaze of prey as it watches a predator stalk towards it just seconds before it moves in for the kill.

She stops once she is completely across from the male Dragonite. Forcing Gary to turn his back on the larger pokemon and his partner. Leaving Ash to defend himself against the titan in order to prevent this cunning, deadly female from striking their blind spot the second they would've gone after the Alpha.

This dragon. This Beta. She's clearly the more dangerous threat. Her mate got his place as leader through sheer power and instinct. That much Gary can clearly see. But this female. She _earned_ the right to rule at her mate's side. Most likely with a combination of intelligence, deceit and deadly poise.

She's just like him. He can sense it.

Which makes him completely and utterly fucked.

He can't outsmart this pokemon. Can't outmaneuver her. Can't overpower or out speed her.

He will lose.

And it chills him to his very core.

The clang of steel against hard scales draws his gaze unwillingly. Just a glance to the side on the sheer instinct to turn around to see if Ash is still alive. But that's all the Beta needs.

In a puff of dirt, she launches toward him. Moving so quickly, it's as if she teleported from twenty feet away to two. Her clenched fish looming next to her ear. Ready to deliver a powerful Focus Punch. Grey orbs locking onto him with no chance of being distracted.

Gary dodges at the last possible moment. Her fist passing inches away from his shoulder. The force of the displaced air still strong enough to send him staggering away.

She presses forward. Not allowing him a chance to regain his footing. Closing the gap instantaneously. Not giving him the space he needs to use his claymore.

Brows scrunching in annoyance, he drops his sword and pulls out his Ka-Bar as he slashes forward in a single movement. While not a strong enough attack to pierce her vulnerable underbelly, he surprises her enough to cause her to retreat a few steps.

Those eyes again. Unblinking grey orbs as they watch him. Unnerving. Scrutinizing. Calculating.

Ignoring the sounds of battle to his left, Gary steps forward quickly. Not wanting the dragon pokemon to have a chance to analyze his fighting techniques any more than she has already.

His years of training take over as he slides through the combinations that he drilled into his body for a countless number of hours.

Thrust. Slice. Pivot. Stab. Dodge.

Every move he makes is blocked by the Dragonite's forearm. Using her thick scales as shield to protect her belly. He can still feel those eyes on him. Staring down at him from above as he focuses on the threat of her claws...

Avoiding her gaze was a mistake.

Suddenly, the temperature plummets past freezing. His breath clouds in front him as it leaves his mouth. Sweat turns to pinpricks of ice on his skin. He looks up quickly to see blue-white energy beginning to form in her open mouth.

 _Ice Beam._

But it's just a distraction. A means to draw his gaze away from her lower body.

He doesn't see the tail coming towards him until it slams into his side. Flinging him sideways. Rolling and tumbling over the sandy ground before finally coming to a stop once he is half submerged in the lake.

Gary coughs up water and sand that he accidently swallowed in his uncontrollable tumble. Groaning in pain, he shakes his head to clear his vision. His breath comes out in short, agonizing pants. Clutching his side in an attempt to force the tell-tale agonizing throbs of broken ribs away.

 _Fuck._

His heart drops into his stomach as he looks up. His knife lays several feet away where he dropped it in wake of the Tail Whip that struck him. Green orbs follow the dragon pokemon as she calmly walks over and picks up the weapon he discarded at the beginning of their duel.

His claymore. His trusted sword, with its three and a half foot blade, looks like a mere dagger in her large hands. He stiffens in shock as she perfectly mimics his stance. Blade pointing up towards the ceiling of the cavern. Patiently waiting for him to rise and re-engage.

She somehow managed to memorize his fighting style. In just the few short minutes they battled.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash pants heavily as sweat drips from his overheated skin. He's completely exhausted. Nothing he tries causes any damage to the massive dragon type in front of him. Hell. He can't even get the pokemon to even _look_ at him.

The Alpha just stares straight ahead. Watching the female dragon battle Gary behind him. Every attack Ash initiates is blocked with a careless swipe of the dragon's tail. He can't even get close enough to use his knife.

Over and over, his sword clangs harmless against the tough yellow scales. It's beginning to piss him off.

 _They accepted both of our badges. That means that at least one of them should want to challenge me! I am not some helpless kid who needs to be protected at every opportunity and be overlooked in favor of Gary. I am a soldier in my own right too! Dammit!_

Ash glances back towards his partner and has to do a double take. He can't believe his eyes. Gary is thirty feet away having a _knife fight_ with the Beta Dragonite. They are too far away to make out any injuries but Ash can tell that Gary's form is off.

His moves are too rigid. His torso is curled slightly in on itself as if straightening it is too painful.

 _He needs help._

Swallowing his frustration, he eyes the unmoving dragon in front of him. Taking the chance, Ash spins on his heel and darts away to aid his partner.

 _If this Dragonite refuses to fight me seriously, I'll go help Gary. We are supposed to fight them together anyway._

Before he can take more than a few steps, a gust of wind buffets him. Stopping him in his tracks. He knows the Alpha is coming. Ash doesn't know how. Instinct maybe. But all he knows is that he will be cut off from helping Gary any second.

Ash can see the brunet kneeling in the sand with the female pokemon hovering over him. Blades locked together, Gary struggles to hold off the heavy weight of the sword-wielding dragon pressing him into the ground. Both hands on his grip of his Ka-Bar. Desperately trying to get the leverage he needs to disengage their blades before his energy runs out and he's cut in half.

Without giving a thought to his safety, Ash pulls his knife from its sheath and tosses the heavy blade underhanded towards his partner just as the wind begins to die down. It buries itself in the sand a foot away from Gary's knee. Black blade gleaming in the glowing light of the cavern.

The Alpha dragon lands with a thud. Once more standing in front of him and effectively cutting off the view of his partner with its large body.

The titan glares menacingly at him. Its small wings spread wide. Ready to fly again at any moment. The message clear. He's not allowed to help Gary.

 _Why the hell do they send us in groups then if we can't help?! I thought we were supposed to prove our teamwork? We can't do that if they won't let us fight together!_

Raising his sword and head in defiance, Ash stares down the Alpha Dragonite. Launching forward, he deals blow after blow to the behemoth. Trying every move he can possibly come up with to slip by the dragon pokemon to help his partner. The sounds of their battle have stopped and it's making him nervous. And worried.

Very worried.

"I refuse to give up!" Ash calls out angrily. Each word resonating with another blocked blow against the thick yellow tail. "I won't let either of you kill him! I don't care if he is some super Knight or prophesized King. I will protect him!"

His sword comes to a jarring halt. Straining the muscles in his arms as it stops before its intended target. His limbs shake as he tries to pull the sword free but it holds fast.

Glancing upward, he freezes in confusion. The intimidating aura that surrounded the massive dragon since it appeared has completely vanished. Grey eyes just look at him in an evident mixture of confusion and amusement.

Ash stands helpless as his sword is ripped from his hands and tossed aside carelessly. Now weaponless, he pounds his fists against the heavy scales of the yellow arms that move to encircle him before he can dart away.

Sharp claws prick his sides in warning. He doesn't listen. Struggling with all his worth as the the dragon brings them face to face. Holding him several feet above the ground.

Its eyes seem so much larger up close. Multiple shades of grey swirling together like storm clouds preparing to unleash its liquid burden. Its breath is scalding and reeks of brimstone. As if there is a fire burning deep in its belly to give it life instead of a beating heart.

Ash freezes as its maw opens wider. Small, razor sharp teeth gleam in the cave's light. The Alpha growls once more. Low and threatening.

It takes every ounce of willpower that Ash has to pull his gaze away from those sharp teeth to glare back into its stormy eyes. Then the Dragonite does something he would never have imagined.

It smirks.

Ash is too stunned at the sight to register the Alpha leaning towards him. The next thing he registers are warm scales touching his forehead. The feeling is pleasant. Comforting. Safe.

Until it begins to burn him.

The contact steadily grows hotter. Hotter than the explosion that mauled his back. Hotter than the feeling of Arbok's poison burning through his veins. Hot enough to feel as if his entire head is melting into a puddle of fleshy goo.

Ash's throat is raw. As if he spent all day yelling out orders to younger cadets.

Or hours of screaming in agony.

The darkness calls to him. He can feel the familiar pull of its enticing nothingness. The place where no pain exists. Just the pleasant, calming black river.

With a ragged sigh, he falls.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary hangs suspended in the air. Just like how Crimson's dragon held him back in Grampa Canyon. Sharp claws are buried deep in the back of his shirt. Holding him several feet off the ground.

The second Ka-Bar appearing out of nowhere had definitely surprised him. And the female dragon as well. Enough for him to quickly grab it and cross it under his own Ka-bar struggling to uphold his sword.

With the necessary leverage now in place, he was able to disengage their blades and land a decent sized cut to the Beta's underbelly while she was distracted with whatever the Alpha and Ash were doing.

She glared at him in irritation. As if the oozing cut was nothing more than a simple paper cut. A stinging annoyance but not particularly painful.

Apparently done with his nonsense, she knocked his blades away with a powerful swing. Way harder than any attack she had used so far. There was absolutely no chance that he would have been able to hold onto his weapons. Not with a strike that powerful.

To his surprise, the dragon pokemon simply tossed his claymore aside and grabbed the back of his shirt. She lifted him elegantly off the ground like a mama Delcatty picking up one of her kittens by the scruff of itd neck.

His cry of protest was cut off by her thick tail wrapping lightly around his mouth. The surface too slick and hard for him to bite.

As she extended her arm away from her body, she gave him a gentle shake. Wanting him to watch Ash's battle as it rages before them.

So Gary watches. Not that he has much of a choice.

He watches Ash attack again and again as he tries to break through the Alpha's defenses. His movements are frantic. His guard slipping as the raven worries about whatever seems to be clearly bothering him.

"I refuse to give up! I won't let either of you kill him! I don't care if he is some super Knight or prophesized King. I will protect him!" Ash calls out. His voice angry and determined as he launches another furious swing at the pokemon only to be blocked again.

 _Why is the Alpha only defending? The Beta barely let me get any offensive moves in with how hard she pressed me. Is that how their dynamic normally plays out? I don't remember._

Gary searches the depths of his mind for any other information that the Riders might have shared about the ruling dragon pair but can't find anything to dispel his confusion.

 _Does the Beta attack the enemies while the Alpha defends their nest? I thought it would be the other way around. I don't understand._

A sharp, anguished scream pulls him from his thoughts. Heart in his throat at the familiar noise, green orbs fly to his partner. Having previously been focused on the ground while he was lost in thought.

Ash hangs in the air. Just like him. The Alpha's forehead pressing against his partner's as Ash writhes in agony in the dragon's gasp.

 _No. Not again._

"What are you doing?!" Gary yells out. Frantically pulling at the claws holding him aloft. Needing to get down to rush to Ash's aid. "Stop it! Let him go!"

 _I can't lose him again. Arceus won't bring him back a second time._

The Alpha ignores him. Ash's cries are already raw from the sheer intensity of his screams. In his desperation, Gary turns toward those guarding the entrance.

 _Save him._

"Do something!" He orders. "He's your King isn't he!? You can't let him die here!"

 _Rescue him._

The Riders look uncertainly at the Elders. Carys steps forward but Aitor's hand on her shoulder stops her from taking another. The Elders continue to look on without expression. Seemingly content to let the dragon lord do as he wishes.

 _Help me._

Gary's head whips around as an eerie silence falls over the cave. Ash hangs limp in the Alpha's claws. Drops of blood slowly crawling down from his forehead to drip onto the sand below.

 _Save him._

"Ash!" Gary calls out to his partner. His voice strangled as the words catch in his throat. Yet he continues to struggle in his captor's hold.

 _Please._

A wave of refreshing calm rushes through him. Like an ocean breeze on a hot day. His vision blurs from the yellow and grey mass inches from his face. But in his mind all he can see is Ash just lying there. Limp and bloody.

Again.

His breath catches in his throat. What little air that escapes puffs out in a cloud of mist in front of his face. His blood seems to freeze in his veins. Muscles locking up to hold on to whatever heat they have left. Tears freeze in rivers down his cheeks.

He can't cry out. All sounds lying trapped in his constricted throat.

As everything fades to black, he sees swirls of red and blue dancing in front of him. Caressing each other in their sensual dance. Reaching out to him. Brushing up against him lovingly.

A gentle humming vibrates through him. Caressing him like a mother comforting her upset child. As if to assure him that everything will be ok.

He can barely pick out the softly repeating pattern. As if the gentle noise is trying to communicate with him. As if it's telling him just five simple words:

" _I will protect you both."_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Back to the warped story issue. To begin, keep in mind that both sides are aware of the Prophecy and, as with most stories that include prophecies, it usually doesn't end well or is, at the very least, extremely difficult for those who are the subject of said prophecy.

With that in mind, the League raised Ash and Gary to be killing perfections. Hoping to mold them into the perfect little soldiers they can control with a flick of their wrist. In order to control the Prophecy to assert League dominance over the Riders and the rest of the country and possibly the world. Who knows.

However, as I hope I have shown, Ash and Gary remain defiant to the military power that raised them. Disobeying orders, secluding themselves from their fellow cadets, keeping their morals intact, killing only when they need to or when someone completely goes against their morals and harms humans or pokemon...they've done all they can to rebel without "outright rebelling" before they were taken in by the Riders.

Their driving force behind everything they do is trying to find out the mystery behind the attack on Pallet Town. This was a major turning point in their lives but due to their young age and they traumatic experience, they don't remember it well. Thus, adding to the overall confusion of the incident.

They were raised to believe that the attack was orchestrated by the Dragon Riders. But with the appearance of Team Rocket and the apparent involvement of the military in illegal activities, they are torn by what they have taken to be the truth all of their lives. They don't know what to believe anymore and are struggling to figure out what's true and where they should direct their hatred and revenge.

Ash and Gary need power and information. However, Draconid clan is old and well formed in its out-of-date traditions. They don't hand out information that could be used against them. If you discover them, you either join the Draconids or you die. All in order to keep themselves under the radar as they have done for centuries. Very old fashioned but it's kept them in the dark for millennia until someone slipped and told about the League about the Prophecy. Damn traitor.

Ash's father took a HUGE chance by bringing his dying son to the Rider's base. Obviously, the Draconids are suspicious of having military personnel in their base but they are torn by the Prophecy. For years, they have kept tabs on Ash and Gary for they have the power to save the world as the heroes of old have done. But they also have the power to destroy it and the Draconids don't know where Ash and Gary's loyalties lie. Granted this still only applies if Ash and Gary are truly the ones that are in the Prophecy.

So, in the months it took to gain their trust, Ash and Gary gained friends and new comrades. A feat they didn't think was possible considering they only had each other for so long. As they get closer to the Draconids, they are beginning to trust again.

But we also have the Prophecy, Elders and the higher ups in the military to consider. Is the League or the Riders in the right? Are either of them truly evil or truly good? How does Team Rocket come into play? Who attacked Pallet Town? Who or what attacked Gary in the alley? What about the Rare Candies? What connection does Ash have to the last King of the Drakes? Who was the traitor that started this whole mess to begin with?

So many questions. I wonder if any of you have picked up any foreshadowing yet? Or maybe it was too subtle….Read on to find out!

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 40 - Bond**


	40. Chapter 40 (Arc 4) - Bond

AN: Only about a 5k chapter but this is a transition into the good stuff! You will know what I mean soon! Enjoy!

Chapter Warnings: Language, blood

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 40 – Bond**

Quiet muttering gradually breaks through his subconscious. Growing louder as Ash begins to wake up. As his mind steadily sharpens, he grows more aware of the dull ache throbbing throughout his body. Most prominently in the middle of his forehead. Pulsing with pain with every heavy beat of his heart.

Grumbling in annoyance, Ash turns over. Snuggling closer to the warm body curled around him. The voices vanish, much to his delight, allowing him to slip closer to the soft embrace of sleep.

Until a low rumbling vibrates through him.

His eyes snap open in alarm. Yellow scales invade his vision mere inches from his face. Ash tenses as another rumble sounds from the being right in front of him. Pulling all his memories of the Trial to the forefront of his mind.

Craning his head, he slowly looks up to meet the lounging dragon's face. It stares back at him lazily. Clearly amused at the situation Ash has woken up to find himself in. Particularly using the massive dragon pokemon like a self-heating, stuffed Teddiursa doll.

Ash slowly relaxes as the Dragonite makes no move to attack him. Seeming content to provide him with the heat of its body as it seemingly had done for however long he had been asleep.

The Alpha yawns. Finally breaking the spell that prevented Ash from looking away from the pokemon's grey orbs. His gaze is immediately drawn upward as he notices something that was not there before.

Resting against the titan's forehead lays an intricate design. A large tongue of flame rests in the center. From either side, numerous red lines sprout out from the symbol for fire. Curling over each other in a complex, tangled cord. Looking eerily similar to a crown of thorns made of fresh, red blood.

From the pounding sensation originating in a very similar spot on his own forehead, Ash wonders if he has a matching mark. Which could mean only two things:

He successfully completed the Trial.

He formed a bond with the Alpha Dragonite.

"Ash?" A soft voice penetrates his barely contained shock. Gaze sliding away from his newest pokemon, he locks onto the forms of his partner and Carys several feet away from him. The two huddling around a piece of paper resting on the sandy cave floor. The Beta Dragonite lays between her mate and Gary.

Ash slowly crawls to his feet. Staggering slightly as he forces his tired limbs into action. Almost groaning at the amount of effort needed to walk just a few steps forward.

A quick scan of the cave shows that everyone else has left. No other pokemon or Elders staring at him quietly like they had during the Trial.

His tired eyes finally land on his partner. Narrowing in confusion as he looks up and down the body of the man he is... _was..._ so familiar with.

His body seems more rugged. As if he suddenly gained twenty pounds of pure muscle in the last few hours. Muscles bulge against the tight fabric while somehow still retaining Gary's previously long and lean shape.

He double takes as he finally focuses on his partner's face. Gary's once green eyes are now a startling shade of blue-green. The same color as the ocean on a sparkling summer day. His face itself looking several years older and more angular.

But the most startling change is the brunet's Mark.

A large blue teardrop rests in the middle of Gary's forehead. In the exact same position as his most likely is. The shade bringing out the blue specks in his partner's newly colored eyes making them all the more stunning. Behind the drop of liquid, two turquoise swords cross each other as if the teardrop was a shield and the Mark itself was Gary's own coat of arms.

Gary watches him silently. Seemingly unfazed with Ash's blatant study of the changes the Trial caused in him. He doesn't even look surprised...Meaning he has probably been awake long enough to adjust to his new appearance and whatever Ash himself must look like now.

 _Just how long was I asleep for? Do I look so different too?_

Just a quick flicker of those sea foam eyes to his forehead is enough to push his sore body towards the lake.

Tan fingers reaching up to poke at the tender skin above his eyebrows, Ash shuffles towards the water. Sure enough, a red crown is drawn upon his temple. Matching the Mark carved on the Alpha Dragonite. His eyes also appear to have changed. Instead of the chocolate brown that Ash inherited from his father, his eyes now are a smoky topaz. Dark brown with just a sheen of dark red.

But the changes end there. He doesn't seem to have gained any immediately apparent physical assets like his partner has. The thought causes him an odd mixture of emotions to spring forth in his chest. Confusion. Worry. Even a small amount of jealousy…

Taking a deep breath, he pushes the conflicting emotions away and joins his two friends on the sandy beach. They remain silent as they watch him. Waiting to see his reaction to the Trial and their new appearances. He just smiles tiredly at them. Too exhausted to examine everything at the moment.

 _It feels like I've been hit by a rampaging Rhyhorn._

He can feel the presence of the two ruling dragons at their backs. Now both snoozing comfortably next to each other. But he isn't fooled. He can just _feel_ that they, or at least his Alpha dragon, is awake. Faking sleep in a bout of laziness but ready to pounce at a moment's notice.

"It's about time you woke up." Gary states. His smooth voice breaking through the odd trance that came over him when he tried focusing on that odd tingling he feels when he thinks about the Alpha.

"How long was I out for _this_ time?" Ash asks curiously. Gary glances towards Carys who studies the watch wrapping around her wrist.

"A few hours." She responds. "Gary woke up about an hour ago. All the others left after you passed out since the Dragonites wouldn't let them get close to you. It took a lot of convincing on my part to even permit me to stay. You know...since newly bonded dragons tend to be super overprotective of their new Riders…"

She trails off as she eyes both of them. It's only then that the full weight of the situation fully hits Ash.

He is now a Dragon Rider. A part of his mother's clan. A Captain in their army. A leader in the fight against the tyranny and evil of the League that raised him to be a killing machine.

There's no going back now.

And yet...he's strangely ok with it. A flood of heat and a feeling of content rushes through his mind and abdomen. For some reason, he turns to look behind him. Lazy grey orbs stare back at him.

A picture flashes through his mind. Fast enough that he barely catches it. It's like he was looking into a mirror. Reddish brown eyes wide. His mark sticking out between tuffs of his thick black hair.

But the picture is too sharp. Details way too clear for his human eyes to normally pick up. As if he zoomed in on his face to see every little mark and was still able to seem them even after zooming back out again.

It was like he was seeing himself through another's eyes. Sharper eyes. The eyes of a dragon.

 _ **Bond.**_

The word rumbles through his mind causing him to jump at the sudden sound. Because it wasn't spoken. It was just a rumbling vibration that his brain _somehow_ translated into the word _._

 _What the hell?_

"You can communicate with him can't you?" Carys' soft voice breaks through his confusion. He turns back towards her to find her slim finger already raised and waiting for him. The digit poking into his tender forehead once he fully turns back towards her.

"It's been said that the closer the mark is to the center of the forehead, the stronger the bond. To my knowledge, only two other people have ever had their marks appear where both of yours are. Lance, the Pokemon League Champion of Johto and Kanto, and the first King of the Drakes."

Carys pauses to let the information settle in before continuing. "Lance says he can hear his dragons talk to him. I don't know if the previous King could or not but the rest of us can't. Just flashes of pictures or their memories if the bond is strong enough...but you can hear them speak too can't you?"

Ash nods once. His mind still reeling from the fact that he can actually _talk_ with his newest pokemon that he almost doesn't see Gary's small nod out of the corner of his eye. The concept was mind boggling to say the least. To think he can hold a conversation with a non-psychic type pokemon was straight up crazy talk. But the warmth that is not his own warming him pleasantly from the inside and the soothing rumble echoing at the back of his mind tells him otherwise.

"Lance can talk to his dragon too?" Gary questions then. His eyes narrow in confusion as Carys fidgets in front of him. Clearly uncomfortable talking about the strongest Dragon trainer in the country.

" _Dragons_. He has three of them. Triplets. It's super rare that twin dragons are hatched together but triplets? Pretty sure his dragons are the only ones in recorded history that are triplets...But his mark is on his forehead too. That, plus the fact that he was able to bond with more than one Dragonair, made us think that he was the King without a doubt. But he just doesn't fit with the Prophecy." She gestures toward the paper that rests in the sand before them.

Glancing down, he can make out Carys' elegant flowing handwriting. Beautifully copying down the Prophecy the Elders first told him just a few months ago. Once again he is struck with a strange sense of nostalgia as he reads the haunting words. However, it quickly vanishes as he reads over the pointy scrawl of his partner next to various lines.

 _They were trying to decipher the Prophecy when I was knocked out._

With that thought in mind, he reads it again. Slowly taking in the words and their corresponding notes.

" _One born on the brightest of nights,_ _ **→ Ash born same day as meteor shower**_

 _The other on the darkest of days._ _ **→ Solar eclipse? Storm?**_

 _Hidden away from enemy's sights,_

 _As the world around them is lit ablaze._ _ **→ War between Draconids and League?**_

 _The balance of power threatens to fall._

 _Fathers targeted, their valor unsung._

 _Hidden by dark shadows, Death stands tall._

 _Mothers' young, left behind with smoke-filled lungs._

 _Abandoned by those that they call sire,_

 _Reborn in raging pits of perdition._

 _Raised by demons, to climb ever higher,_ _ **→ demons = League?**_

 _Bred for vengeance, to force submission._ _ **→ Made into killers to destroy Riders**_

 _Battle against darkness they must._

 _If overrun, the world will burn._

 _And allies will start to mistrust._

 _For once embraced, sin always returns._

 _Blessed by the gods, the creator of all,_ _ **→ Creator of all = Arceus**_

 _Chosen to be mere mortals' Salvation._

 _Bearing the Emblem of the Sol,_ _ **→ Mark Ash got when Arceus saved him**_

 _Bringer of demons' damnation._ _ **→ End of the League?**_

 _Trial by water, trial by fire._

 _The Mark of the Flame shall be drawn once more._ _ **→ Ash's bond mark**_

 _Red and blue linked with hidden wire,_

 _Finally terminating the Great War._ _ **→ Great War = War between Draconids and League**_

 _The Chosen One will tame the Titan Lord._ _ **→ Ash (Chosen One) bonds with Alpha (Titan Lord)**_

 _The Knight shields his own as instincts demand._ _ **→ Knight = Gary**_

 _The King will rise, almighty reign restored,_ _ **→ Ash rules as King**_

 _With his true mate by his side, hand in hand."_ _ **→ Gary by Ash's side, Alpha and Beta Dragonites are mated**_

Ash stares at the paper as he runs his hand over the warm mark on his forehead. It tingles under his fingertips.

 _Between the strange black mark I got when Arceus gave me and this bond mark, it has to be talking about me doesn't it? And Gary's mark is literally his own coat of arms just like a Knight..._

 _But there's still so much we can't figure out. We already know most of what both of them have worked out. And there's whole parts that don't have any notes at all..._

Ash worries his lower lip between his teeth as that strange feeling from before surges through him. Worry and confusion all wrapped in the calming package that the nostalgia brings.

 _We're missing something aren't we?_

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary watches Ash look over their work silently. His head thumps painfully. Throbbing even. Harder and harder with each quiet word that has been spoken over the past ten minutes.

He and Carys spent over an hour pouring over the Prophecy trying to discover its hidden secrets. But the damn thing is a hell of a freaking a riddle. There's just too much they don't know. And it doesn't help that much of what he _had_ written down were only guesses based on what they did know. Which sadly isn't much.

The only thing they knew for certain is that Ash is the one the Draconids have been waiting for. They call that mark Arceus gave him the Emblem of the Sol due to its resemblance to the Sun. He bonded with the Alpha Dragonite, the Titan Lord over the other dragon pokemon. Hell, his freaking bond mark is even a bloody crown!

'The Mark of the Flame' as Carys had called it. The same mark that the first King had. There is no doubt now.

Ash is the Chosen One. The new King of the Drakes.

 _ **Protect.**_

The smooth rumble of the Beta rumbles through his mind again followed by a quick picture of him and Ash sitting next to each other.

The first time she spoke to him, it nearly gave him a heart attack. A deep, rumbling sound asking him if he was hurt.

 _ **Injured**_ **?**

He had leapt to his feet in confusion. Reaching to pull out his sword that wasn't on his waist where it should be. He was even further shocked when the rumbling continued with a spike of merriment thrown in.

She was laughing at him.

A flashing picture of his claymore and both his and Ash's Ka-bars lying abandoned in the sand shot through his mind like a bullet. Leaving a piercing headache in its wake. And that's when he caught sight of his reflection in the lake.

Needless to say, it took Carys a while to calm him down. Especially after he saw Ash lying in a small puddle of blood next to the pokemon that injured his partner in the first place. She even had to use her ability to transfer a sense of calm to him.

It was just too much. Too much has happened in such a short time frame. It was unbelievably overwhelming. But Carys was able to break through that turmoil with the serene grace she always has. Explaining the situation just as she had done for Ash. Like the natural born caretaker she is.

Gary stews as he watches them talk now. Slightly peeved that Ash seems to be accepting all of this so easily. But he can clearly make out the dark bags under his partner's eyes. Brought about by who knows what. Being piled upon the giant stress heap they've had to carry around the past few days.

 _He's repressing it. The shock of all of this. He's burying it all away._

 _ **Protect.**_

Again that word bursts to life in his mind. He turns to give a sharp glare at the female pokemon behind him. She just stares at him openly. Flicking her tail in the sand as if that will prove her point.

 _I know that already. Jeez._

He turns back to towards Carys and his partner. Both of their marks sticking out on their skin. Worn as proudly as his probably is sitting in the middle of his forehead. Proof that him and Ash are truly part of the Dragon Riders now.

Forever turning their back on everything they have ever known to help this small group of people to save and protect the innocent. A job that he previously thought they were doing as part of the League's military. A job that he _knows_ he has accomplished on more than one League mission. The civilians thankful faces and heartfelt words are forever burned into his mind.

But there's also the fearful glances. The terrified stuttering that sometimes happens whenever they talk to people in larger towns. The utter ruthlessness that some of the cadets fought with...Things that he had pushed to the back of his mind as unimportant at the time but have steadily begun to surface with all of the horror stories the Draconids have told them over the past few months.

 _Where is the line then? Between good and evil? Are all of the soldiers really so terrible? Where does that leave the two of us then? And Jessie and James? Were they the only ones who defected? Do the higher ups know what they are doing? Were we the only two at the Academy who didn't know what was going on?_

His wayward thoughts are broken by a spherical object thrust into his face. Its bottom half smooth and white while the top contrasts sharply with its jet black coloring. Two glowing yellow lines cutting through the darkness with a third linking the two to form an "H" shape. An ultra ball.

He follows the hand holding up the extremely expensive capture device up towards its owner. Carys smiles down at him happily. "You're going to need this. Most Dragonites can be held in great balls but only ultra balls will be able to contain your new partner's power levels."

Nodding his head in thanks. He gingerly takes the ball from her and turns toward the Beta Dragonite. _His Dragonite._ He meets her steely gaze head on. No words pop into his mind. Just the foreign feeling of calm acceptance.

Touching the center button, he expands the ultra ball and tosses it towards the dragon pokemon. The ball bounces off her scaly hide causing it to open in mid-air. Red light quickly envelops the female. Breaking her down into pure energy before being sucked into the ultra ball.

It doesn't even roll once.

Gary steps forward to claim his pokemon as Ash copies his motions. With a tilt of her head, Carys motions for them to follow her out of the cave. They walk slowly and in silence. Having no need to rush to anywhere specific at the moment. Comfortable enough in each other's company that talking wasn't needed. They just appreciated the quiet while they still had it.

Much to Gary's surprise, the horde of Draconids that had surrounded the entrance to the pokemon caves had completely dispersed in the few hours they had been inside. In fact, he couldn't see a single person. No one even walking around the central space in the distance. No echoing noises from the workers in the fields. No striking hammer blows ringing out from the forge.

It was as if the crater had been completely abandoned.

Sensing his confusion, Carys lays a small hand on his arm. Easing away his discomfort instantly. "They aren't allowed to see you two yet. Clan rules. You must have your initial flights first to further seal the bond. They're off preparing for the Induction Ceremony to officially welcome you into the clan for when you land."

Without giving him a chance to respond, she reaches forward and grabs the two ultra balls from his and Ash's belts and tosses them high into the air. The two massive pokemon burst forth in a flash of light. Shaking off the foreign feeling of being rapidly compressed and decompressed.

"Don't wander too far. We've had reports of League soldiers in the area. I've placed scramblers in one of the packs on your belts so their tech won't be able to detect you but you should still keep out sight if you want to stay hidden." She explains quickly before they have a chance to climb up onto their newest pokemon.

As one, the dragons tilt their left sides toward the ground. Offering up their beefy, scaled arms as a jumping point for them to hop onto their backs. Ash is already scrambling up the Alpha's huge body. Clearly excited to feel the freedom that the open air offers.

Following his partner, albeit more cautiously, Gary slides into place behind the Beta's wings. His boots hooking onto the edges of her thick scales. Fingers gripping the base of her wings to hold himself upright. He leans forward as she slowly straightens to prevent himself from rolling right down her spine.

 _ **Fly?**_

Her voice echoes in his mind followed by a rush of excitement. Her exuberance pushing away the throbbing headache that has been plaguing him since he woke up. Filling him up until he can't tell where her joy ends and his slowly awakening enjoyment begins.

"Yeah." He grins across at his beaming partner. "Let's fly."

Crouching down, the two dragons launch upward with a single flap of their wings. Their powerful hind legs propelling them up from the ground with the force of a bullet leaving the barrel of a gun.

His lungs contract. Knocking the air out of his body as the tremendous pressure forces him against the dragon pokemon's scaly back. Before the panic can even begin to set in, the force disappears.

They were already high above the top of Mt. Silver. High enough that he shouldn't even be able to breathe but yet he had no trouble whatsoever. The dragons bank to the left in tandem. Darting along the mountain range that separates Johto and Kanto. Only seconds pass and the hulking figure of Mt. Silver is gone from his sight.

Turning back forward, he watches the smaller peaks pass by quickly. Too quickly to have been able to be seen by human eyes yet he is able to. Actually...his eyes aren't even tearing up like they usually do from the whipping wind.

Wait...no wind at all. Even flying at what must be supersonic speed, his hair is barely moving. As if he was laying in the grass of a meadow as a gentle breeze was caressing him. _How is this possible?_

 _ **Control.**_

An image of Ash flying on the Alpha Dragonite next to him flashes through him even as he continues to look straight ahead. But the image is off. He can literally _see_ the air. Thin streams, light blue in color, curving around the pokemon and his partner. Close enough that Gary had to strain to see the small gap between the moving streams and their skin. Leaving the Alpha and Ash sitting in their own personal bubble. Away from the harsh sting and cold of the biting wind.

That's when another image hits him. Although this time, it's his own memory. Warped from his grief at that moment in time. But he can clearly see the rain being distorted from its path from the sky above to Silph Co.'s roof as Ash's father's Dragonite manipulated the air into Ash's lungs. Keeping the oxygen circulating inside the raven's unresponsive, dying body. Keeping him alive.

 _They can control the air itself._

The revelation hits him like a bag of bricks slamming into his side. _Just how powerful are these pokemon that the very atmosphere itself is theirs to command?_

 _ **Bond.**_

 _That's right. The bond. Once the bond is formed, the seal breaks causing the Dragonair to evolve into a Dragonite. But the Rider is now tied to the pokemon. Another safety measure to prevent the pokemon from rampaging and destroying the world as we know it. But the Alpha and Beta were able to evolve even with the seal...just how strong are they now?_

 _ **Command.**_

Gary stills as the word breaks through his thoughts. _Command? What command? Does she need me to give her an order or something?_

Just as he opens his mouth to ask her, a wave of sadness engulfs him. Pictures jump from one to another. All grainy scenes of battle from what look like textbooks or perhaps an old movie. Finally, the images stop as she sends him one last familiar image. The beautifully gruesome painting taking up one wall in the Council Hall.

A depiction of the Final Battle. The end of the First War. The war between humans and pokemon. Wild pokemon fighting against trainers and their pokemon partners. The Draconids and Dragon Rider Captains leading the charge. Above them all, the first King of the Drakes himself riding a massive Dragonite. The Mark of the Flame worn proudly upon his forehead. Sacred blue flames surrounding them both. Reflecting on his bronze longsword as he dives toward his enemy from above. That's when he notices the dragon types on the opposing side as well.

 _These dragons have no control over their lives. Even with their ridiculous power, they're still bound to their Rider. Even more so than a normal relationship between a pokemon and its trainer. Their lives hang in the balance. Disobedience could very well mean their death. They have to obey their Rider's commands. And I doubt all of the dragons willingly submitted to mere humans back then even with Arceus' help...They had to fight their own kin._

The scene suddenly morphs. Ash is now the one leading the charge with Gary at his side. His black locks blowing away to reveal the mark that makes him King. His blood colored crown oozing the very substance it appears to be made of.

Another Rider stands in their path. His face covered in shadow. Hiding his features. He hovers over the opposing army. This time it's full of soldiers and armored pokemon.

 _ **Traitor.**_

A wave of utter hatred fills him. And Gary can't honestly tell if it's the Beta's or his own. This traitor. This man is the reason the League even knew of the Prophecy to begin with. Why they suddenly have knowledge they shouldn't even know exists. It's all _his_ fault that his family is dead. It's all _his_ fault that he and Ash went through what they did to be raised to be perfect League soldiers. It's all _his_ fault.

The scene fades as the dragon's emotions waver back and forth between anger and anguish. _She doesn't want to fight her own. Even though she might not have a choice._

Gary pities his dragon then. She has never been truly free. Forever held back by the seal keeping her in check. Fighting for her spot as the Beta female. Having to follow the Draconids orders her whole life. Even after they treated her with the respect her kind and position deserves. And now she is completely and utterly bound to him. A mere human. Who just a few months ago could have been considered to be her enemy.

Steeling his resolve, Gary makes a pact with himself. Saying the words clearly and firmly in his mind. Hoping that the Beta would be able to hear them through their bond. If her answering hum is anything to go by, she does.

 _Once this is over, I_ will _find a way to free you. So you and your mate can live in peace with your kin. I promise._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash can't keep the smile off of his face. Flying on top of a Dragonite is so different from riding on Pidgeot or Charizard. The Alpha barely even flaps his wings. Just redirects the air around them to do the flying for him. The ground passes below them in a brown blur.

The dragon type sends him pictures every few seconds too. Enhanced, zoomed in images of the ground below. Like a bird zooming in on its prey from high up in the atmosphere. Keeping Ash extremely entertained on their flight through the mountain range.

They've only been in the air for maybe an hour and they have already gotten to the end of the entire line of peaks and have turned around to return home. It was amazing. How far they can travel in practically a blink of the eye. And it only felt like they were gliding at a few miles per hour!

He can tell the dragon is amused at his reaction to their flight. Ash pushes all the pleasant feelings toward the tingling at the forefront of his mind. The source of their bond. Hoping to forge an even deeper connection with his newest pokemon.

Ash is about to ask the pokemon for another picture when the dragon tenses underneath him. The Alpha's head jerks sideways. Stopping instantly in midair as he stares at whatever caught his eye. They were almost back to Mt. Silver. He can see its imposing figure in the distance.

The image bursts to life behind his eyes. A man flying frantically toward the mountain on top of a Fearow. Both pokemon and trainer are completely soaked in blood. Before he can even question the dragon, the image changes.

The same man surrounded by two hundred others standing inside the central space of the crater. Packs on their backs as they waved goodbye to their friends before mounting their flyers. They left in small groups through various tunnels.

Ash turns towards Gary as the Alpha's memory fades. The hard look on the brunet's face telling him that the Beta must have shown him the same thing.

"She says he's a spy. The Elders sent them out to major cities to monitor the League. Something must have happened." He states grimly.

Clenching his teeth together, Ash nods before silently urging Dragonite onward. It shoots forward like a bullet. Aiming for the mouth of the crater that Ash now calls home.

They land in the central space just as the bloody Draconid rushes inside Council Hall. They sprint after him. Their dragons flying slowly at their heels.

They burst through the large doors and run down the long row of thrones. The Elders and Riders are staring at the man that rushed in ahead of them. Too much in shock to notice their own entrance. Pausing in their preparations for the Ceremony at the sight of their injured clansman.

The man falls to his knees. His breathing ragged as he holds his side. "The League." He gasps. The words coming out in rattling gasps. "They found...our hideout...in Celadon...Building destroyed...Tortured us...Killed everyone...Barely escaped."

The man collapses onto the floor. Staining the immaculate white marble with his blood. Ash can barely hear his last mumbled words. But he does. And they leave a cold pit in his very soul.

"They're coming."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Finally! Time for war! YAS. But for real guys. I think Gary did some solid growing this chapter. Both mentally and physically (obviously). I, for one, am glad he isn't pissed at the dragons anymore cuz dragons are awesome.

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 41 - Rise**


	41. Chapter 41 (Arc 4) - Rise

AN: Hey everyone! SUPER SORRY for the long wait. Turns out, I have never planned a war before! (Who knew?) So I had to do some research on it in the form of countless action movies and watching others play video games without playing any so I could study attack patterns. So rough. BUT I bring you another massive chapter of awesomeness. Probably only have 2 chapters or so left. Such a long journey it has been!

Super excited about this chapter. I've had this in mind since I can up with the idea for this story. The driving force behind it all! All thanks to listening to Rise by Skillet on repeat. If you haven't heard it before, strongly suggest you should listen to it! So badass!

Chapter Warnings: Language, little dark but not that bad

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 41 - Rise**

Silence reigns for several seconds after the Draconid hits the floor. Just several seconds of quiet as the shock of what they all just heard settles into their minds. Several seconds until complete chaos erupts.

Ash and Gary stand awkwardly in the middle of the Council Hall. Not sure what to do as people begin to rush around them.

The Elders call out orders over the mayhem. Barely decipherable as the other clansmen rush around the marble flooring. A number of Draconids rushing in from the side doors at the sound of the raised voices. Immediately picking out the shouted orders as they rush off to do the Elders' bidding.

"Get Professor Ivy! He's lost too much blood already!"

"Get a message out to Heath! We need him to infiltrate Celadon and see if what he said is true!"

"Send out the alarm signal! Get everyone back to base ASAP! We need to ready the mountain for an attack!"

"The Aerials must set up watch around the mountain! We need eyes in the sky for any advance troops staking Mt. Silver!"

"Where are those Gym Leaders? We need to plan a counter-attack!"

Ash stands frozen next to his partner. Their dragons float above them. Out of the way to avoid accidentally squishing any humans in the confusion.

They step aside as Alli drags two chairs between the two long rows of thrones. Perhaps the same chairs that he and Gary sat in just a few months ago when they first met the Elders of the Draconid clan.

Her red hair, contained by a long braid down the center of her back, whips around as she turns. Almost smacking him in the face as she sprints off to complete another random task being shouted at her.

A commotion near the entrance to the Hall draws his gaze. Misty and Surge are following a Rider Ash is not familiar with. One that must've arrived just recently to celebrate his and Gary's induction into the clan.

In fact, if not for the long silver hair held up in a high ponytail, Ash would've sworn that Aidan just walked in. The man appears to have the same pale, defined features, dark green eyes, and confident stride. Almost like a carbon copy of the Ruby Elder.

Almost. His eyes are just a shade darker. His gait just a tad more fluid and graceful. His ears tapering slightly into a point. His nails long and pointed. Like claws.

 _Wait...what?_

It's unnerving. One Aidan is hard enough to deal with. Now there was another one? The thought gives him goosebumps. And not in a pleasant way. Especially with this man looking like some kind of demon.

 _No. Not a demon. A Rider._ Ash reminds himself as his gaze finally drops from the man's eyes. He can see easily make out his Rider mark. Two dark green slashes on each cheek. Starting thick at his ear and cutting horizontally across his cheekbones. Finally ending in tapered points below the center of his eyes.

"Brother! You've returned!" The exuberant call disrupts the shivers running down Ash's spine. He turns to watch Aidan bound towards the new Rider and embrace him in a tight hug. The man, Aidan's older brother apparently, just pats the Elder's back with one hand awkwardly until Aidan lets him go. For once, a genuine smile on the youngest Elder's face instead of his usual playful mask.

Any further words they speak to each other is lost to the cacophony of voices as his attention is pulled to the two gym leaders standing in front of him. To his growing confusion, they both bend at the waist as they slip seamlessly into a bow. Eyes focusing on the marble flooring between them.

"My apologies, _Your Highness."_ Surge begins. Placing extra emphasis on the title that Ash can only assume was said with a giant smirk on the soldier's face. Teasing him about his newly acquired title to make Ash even more uncomfortable about it than he already is. "But I do believe that these lowly fold-up chairs are our seats. Your thrones are up there. And if my opinion has any merit, you should take control of this before they waste any more time squabbling. You two, of all people, know we need every second to prepare for what's coming."

Ash opens his mouth to retort but the words freeze in his throat as he catches the blond gym leader's eyes. Not a hint of the merriment Ash thought he picked up earlier is there. The soldier's brown orbs are hard and fierce.

 _If Lt. Surge is completely serious right now then it has to be true. He would know if the raid actually happened or not. The League is coming and we have to prepare NOW. Gary and I have the knowledge they need since they raised us. We need to take control of this while we still have time._

Taking a deep breath, Ash squares his shoulders and marches down the lines of large chairs. Eyes set on the two thrones at the end of the room. Ignoring the people rushing around him lest his concentration falter.

The largest throne, made of an ornate black metal, sits proudly on the raised dais. Its red cushions, matching the crown on his forehead, call him to their soft depths. The high back of the throne flares up and out, resembling a pair of outstretched dragon wings. Their polished surface reflecting the sunlight to create a glittering halo of light that surrounds it and draws the eye.

A smaller throne sits next to the ornate one. Lacking the massive wings, it appears almost simple in design. Simple and practical. The throne for a Knight. The King's Knight.

His Knight.

He can sense Gary following a step or two behind him. He can feel various sets of eyes locking onto them as they steadily make their way closer and closer to the two black thrones. He struggles to keep his face set in a blank mask of confidence as the room slowly goes silent. Their combat boots echoing across the white marble as his heart thunders inside his chest.

Climbing the three steps up onto the raised platform, he eyes the throne one final time. Once he sits on this ornate and intimidating chair, there's no going back.

It's a message to himself. A message to the rest of the Elders, Riders and Draconids. A message to theLeague itself.

A message that Ash Ketchum is truly the King of the Drakes.

With the comforting presence of his partner beside him, Ash removes his sword and scabbard. Resting them gently on the side of the ornate throne before he turns and sits down. Sinking into the plush red cushions as he turns to look over the frozen Draconids before him. Watching him with wide eyes and open mouths from various spots around the large Council Hall.

"I suggest you take your seats." Ash states loudly and clearly. His voice echoing in the silent room. Further adding to the weight of his words. "We have a war to plan."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary squeezes the cool metal armrests in frustration. A whole hour they've wasted in the Council Hall. Sixty minutes bickering over the same issues. Over and over again. Starting from the very beginning as other Riders report in from wherever he or she was stationed.

On Ash's side of the room, Ansehelm sits on the raven's right. Followed by the other male Elders: Gerlach and Aidan. Next to Aidan sits his older brother, Silvanus, the Forest Blade Rider. An empty spot sits next to the long white haired Rider. Apparently for the Captain that rushed off to spy on the situation in Celadon. Heath, the Burgundy Cloud Rider. Finally, Anibal occupies the next seat.

On Gary's left sits Ragna followed by Aurora and Carys. Much to his initial shock, Aitor sits next to his fiancé on the female's side of the room. And surprisingly, Frank joins him on his other side. Gary can only suspect who the soft pink chair covered in small delicate flowers next to Frank's used to belong to. Aiding to his theory that married or engaged Captains sit on the right side of the room to create balance from lack of female Riders.

Not that any of that mattered. Gerlach, Aurora, Aidan and Frank were about to start a death match from their seats. All fighting to prove their point. Not letting any of the other Elders or Riders get a word in.

Ansehelm and Ragna sit silently with their hands sitting patiently in their laps. No doubt used to the turmoil that began rather abruptly several minutes after Ash sat down.

Ash had simply asked for their opinions and previous battle styles. No doubt wanting to analyze it against what he had observed training with the Aerials and what he learned in various classes at the Academy. At least that's what Gary was planning on doing. Before the Steel and Ruby Elders got in a bickering match over their most successful assault in the past few years.

Ash sits next to him completely stunned at the scene before him. Brown eyes flying back and forth across the room as his partner struggles to follow the arguments for each plan that arose over the obnoxious shouting.

Gerlach spearheads the decision to attack them directly. Strike before the League has time to annihilate the clan with their numerous forces and superior weaponry. Launch a massive assault against the Academy and League base in Viridian City after the army leaves. Deal a devastating blow to cripple the base while they are shorthanded and low on weapons as the military marches towards Mt. Silver. Then attack the soldiers from behind where they least expect it.

Aurora argues that they have only been successful with guerrilla tactics in the past. Using their speed and stealth to take out as many League soldiers as they can without giving them a chance to regroup and strike back. Melting back into the environment only to re-emerge when the soldiers let their guard drop. It's the Draconids only option with their smaller numbers.

Frank, the only Rider among them who was intimate experience with the League besides Ash and himself, shoots the other plans down immediately. Both of the Elders' plans leave Mt. Silver and all of the families and non-fighters they leave behind unprotected. It would be easy enough for the League to split their large forces and lay siege to the mountain while a fraction of their army battles the Draconids who meet them in combat. Just as the League had done when Pallet Town and Frank's hometown were attacked. They should just close down the entrances to the base and let the soldiers try, and fail, to conquer the massive mountain on their own.

And then there's Aidan. Fueling the fire with his sly comments. Changing from one side to the another as he analyzes and breaks down each plan. Infuriating the three vocal Riders and pissing off a few of the others. Gary didn't understand what the hell the perverted Elder was doing until he silenced the room with a single sentence.

"Why not combine all three?" The Ruby Rider states. Twirling his robe around in the light to cast odd patterns onto the floor.

"It makes sense doesn't it?" He continues when no one interrupts him. "If those three plans won't work separately, we just need to find a way to combine them. Don't you think so Your Highness?"

Cunning dark green eyes rise and look up towards Ash. Once more casting the room into utter quiet as they are reminded of their new ruling presence. The one who has the final say in any plans they lay forth. Their newly crowned King.

The title and sudden attention obviously startle his partner even though Ash does well to hide it. Gary can tell that Ash has no idea what to say.

The raven has lost enough face already with letting these arguments get out of hand to begin with.

Gary leans in towards Ash. Dropping his voice to prevent any of the Elders or Riders to hear his reassurances.

"I hate to agree with the dick but he has a point." Gary whispers. "We need a solid offense and defense if we want to defeat the League. We know that. We need to use the nearby land and pokemon to our favor."

Ash nods along with his words. Tapping the armrest with a tan finger as his face scrunches in thought. Gary is pleased to see the resolve in his eyes when Ash finally meets the gaze of the Draconids before him.

"I need a detailed map of the mountain and surrounding area. We might just have a chance after all."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Twenty minutes later, the inhabitants of Council Hall gather around a large table that was pulled in by two Rhyhorns. A giant stone masterpiece on wheels. An incredibly detailed scaled replica of Kanto herself. Adapting and evolving over the years if the slightly different shades of paint are anything to go by.

One side of the table contains a wooden sculpture of the mountain. Cut horizontally into multiple thin layers to allow them to see inside the hulking landmark itself as sections are removed. Revealing every major tunnel and chamber that the mountain holds secret.

 _This...We can use this…If we can just figure out the right plan, we have a chance..._

Ash stares at the replica intensely. Darting back and forth between the League base in Viridian city and Mt. Silver.

Routes 22 and 23 are extremely narrow and rocky. The League will be hard pressed just to get their equipment and forces through there. Especially with the dense forests on either side denying the large army access. Leaving them little maneuvering room.

The march will be slow going. Several days if not a week for them to get here depending on if they are bringing any big, heavy equipment or tanks and how long it takes them to leave the base. Perfect conditions for the guerilla tactics that the Dragon Riders are known for. Aurora was right given that she basically stated what the League told them growing up.

" _The Dragon Riders fight from that shadows. Too scared and outnumbered to fight us League soldiers in an all out battle. Doing little more damage than a weak Magikarp flopping around a mighty Rhydon."_

Ash can still hear one of those lectures echoing in the back of his mind. _The League will expect the hit-and-run tactics. And they have ways to counter it if they are expecting it. So what do we do now?_

Brown eyes fly upward as the heavy doors at the end of the hall slide open. Ash can only stare in confusion as Will, the shortest male member of little fighting unit he and Gary joined, races down the row of chairs to reach the stone table. Feet echoing off of the white marble. Very unlike the virtually silent gait that Ash usually associates with the small archer.

The dark brown riding cloak the Aerial is wearing is thrown haphazardly on Heath's chair as he approaches them. Revealing bright shocks of blond hair interwoven into the brown locks...

Ash just saw Will this morning before the trial started. He certainly had plain brown hair then. But, besides the hair color, the panting teen before him is almost a carbon copy of his friend.

 _Will said he had a brother...He didn't mention that he was a twin though? And that he is a Dragon Rider? Is that why he doesn't like to talk about him? Because he feels inferior?_

Hazel eyes glitter in determination as the teen bows quickly before launching into a tirade about the happenings of Celadon and Viridian City. His thin arms flying every which way as he recounts how the Draconid hideout in Celadon was completely destroyed. The building still smoldering as the local police cordoned off the area to curious locals and journalists.

He described how League soldiers swarmed the area looking for survivors. How the pile of bodies steadily grew as they were pulled from the rubble. The whisperings of how the soldiers had to report back to Viridian at the earliest possible time.

Heath, for he must be the Burgundy Cloud Rider since that was the only Rider absent, continues on about how he infiltrated Viridian on his way back to Mt. Silver. How the League Base was a swarm of activity. Their tanks, supply trucks and siege equipment already waiting at the gates of the compound.

How they only had an hour or two before the League began their march to the mountain.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

They just stare at the small teen in disbelief. Shock clearly evident on everyone's faces as their timetable to plan a counter-attack considerably shrinks before their very eyes.

The small Rider before them hops anxiously from one foot to another. As if awaiting his orders to rush back outside to start the battle. The blond wisps glinting in the sunlight shining down from above with the repeated movement.

Gary frowns in concentration as his gaze switches back to the table. _If we only have an hour or so, we need to split our forces up as soon as possible and get them off the mountain before the League gets here. If we give them time to set up a siege, anyone who tries to leave will be annihilated before they can even get in range to strike back._

"We have to strike before they get here then." Gerlach voices as if the Steel Elder read his mind. Gary nods his assent. Drawing the Elder's gaze and possibly getting his first ever approving look from the stern man.

"If they are leaving in an hour, we can send a small force to strike the base at nightfall." Gary supplies. "Whoever is left at the base will have their guard down from the exhaustion of getting the army marching."

He points toward the base before sliding his finger down Route 22. "Then, we have the Aerials launch consecutive guerilla attacks on the approaching army. They will have put a decent amount of distance in the couple hours worth of marching at that point. The attacks will keep them occupied enough to prevent them from turning back to recover the base. Especially if we can get some jammers to block their short range communication. Preventing them from learning of the attack in the first place."

Gary glances up to check the reactions of those in the room. Some nod along with his explanation but many still look doubtful. Aidan, once again, speaks up to assault any plan that has a chance of working.

"We still need to prepare for when they break through. Hit and run tactics can only thin out their forces so far. They will come here eventually. There is no way to distract them from that." The Ruby Elder argues.

Ash's head pops up at the man's last sentence. Tilting his head slightly as his eyes narrow in thought. "Distract huh?" He mumbles.

Gary barely catches the words as his partner quickly rounds the table. Stopping at the northern end. Looking straight down at the Pokemon League Coliseum and surrounding village.

"While the Academy may be the symbol of their military power," Ash begins excitedly, "what do _most_ civilians think of when they hear the word 'League?' The Pokemon League right? It's the gathering of the greatest trainers who captured and trained the strongest pokemon team and proved their prowess in battle. If welay siege to the Indigo Plateau before their army arrives at Mt. Silver, they would be forced to divert their main force to take it back! Or they would lose public support and their money by appearing weak! And we have Lance there to support us and prevent the other Elite Four members from retaliating. It's perfect!"

Ash smiles widely at them. His brown eyes glittering in the light. Enhancing the new flecks of red in their depths. Gary can only smirk at the excitement coming from the raven.

 _Trust Ashy-boy to come up with some harebrained plan that no one else could ever think of in a million years...But he's right. The Commander would have to take back the Pokemon League if we lay siege to it._

"The brat - sorry, His Highness-" Surge quickly corrects, "is right. Mt. Silver is on the way to the Plateau after all. They would be forced to redirect the army to reclaim it. Most likely leave a small party here to watch the mountain as well. It won't be hard to protect your base against a smaller force."

Gary looks around with pride as the Riders and Elders nod in unison. FINALLY agreeing on a plan to protect their home against their enemy. However, his growing smirk fades as he narrows his eyes on the Ruby Elder whispering to Allie who had re-entered the Hall at some point. The young redhead nods quickly and scampers off down the Hall and out the main doors seconds later. Before he can question Aidan, the oldest Elder speaks.

"Lance isn't at the Pokemon League." The Gold Elder declares grimly. "He and Lorelei are off travelling the world visiting the various other Pokemon Leagues. Last I heard, they were all the way over in Alola to help set up their new League. There is no way to contact him without broadcasting that Kanto is going to war with itself to every other nation. Lance won't be able to help us." Ansehelm's voice echoes throughout the large room.

The room falls quiet as their tentative plan seems to dissolve before their eyes. His partner grunts in frustration as his eyes fly over the map. Trying to find some other alternative to their predicament.

 _I doubt even Ash can come up with something else. That plan is our best shot. We have to make it work._

Crossing his arms over his chest, Gary levels a calculating look at the two oldest Elders. "If Lance and Lorelei are gone, that leaves only Bruno and Agatha to defend the Plateau. Bruno specializes in the fighting type. While fighting pokemon usually have high physical attack, they tend to be slow and have average defenses. As long as we attack from a distance, he can't cause that much damage. And Agatha can literally do nothing during the daytime since she just has ghost pokemon. If we strike at dawn, the siege should be fully in place before dusk. Giving us a chance to neutralize her before she has a chance to fight back in the dark."

He can feel various sets of incredulous eyes on him. As if amazed that he, of all people, can think on such a detailed level.

 _Really? You're all really that surprised? After watching me score at the top of the Academy for years you're really that surprised I can come up with something as simple as that? Please. I'm an Oak after all._

The older Elders look between him and the replica. Weighing their thoughts as silence ensues. Trying to find the flaws in his plan. And failing if the growing acceptance on their faces is anything to go by.

"So we are splitting into four forces?" Aurora questions icily. Her voice as fluid as the silk white robe she wears.. "One to incapacitate the Academy, one to thin the army, another to lay siege to the Elite Four and the fourth to guard Mt. SIlver? We don't have enough soldiers for that."

"Sure we do." Ash reasons as he walks back to Gary's side. "We don't need many to guard Mt. Silver since it's literally a maze on its own filled with extremely strong pokemon. Nor do we need many to take out the Academy since it will be practically empty. That leaves the Aerials to attack the army and the Grounders to lay siege to the Indigo Plateau in a few days to give the army enough time to get closer."

"And we can split the Captains between the four forces to balance out the use of our dragons." Gary quickly supplies. Cutting off any arguments about distributing their strongest assets before they are even said.

The others finally nod their assent. Looking towards the King and Knight for their orders of where they will be sent to. Gary tilts his head towards Ash before addressing his partner. "I'll lead the attack against the Academy. And I would like to take two Riders with me. That way we can cause the most damage as quickly as possible with the dragons before splitting up to help with the other battalions. We might even be back before the other attacks even start."

He smirks confidently as Ash just rolls his multi-colored orbs at him. But the raven nods all the same. Confident in Gary's skills to handle the threat of the League home base that they have called home for most of their lives.

Gary redirects his gaze back out at the assembled Riders but stiffens in surprise when two have already stepped forward. Frank and Anibal.

"We will join you." The bald rider states. Ash's father nods his assent from his friend's side.

Gary eyes them critically. _Having another ex-League soldier will be useful. Especially since he was the one keeping an eye on us all those years to begin with. And then there's Anibal...he was the one watching us before we could see the Elders so he must be strong to deal with such a large threat that I unwittingly became...I guess I couldn't have asked for a better three man team since Ash will be occupied elsewhere._

Gary nods his approval and is about to ask them several more questions before the short stack that bounded in earlier interrupts him.

"Silvanus and I can lead the Aerials in the sneak attacks!" The teen bounces on the balls of his feet. Face radiating joy at figuring out how he can help his people. Tugging on the older man's sleeve as if to draw him in and further prove his point.

Gary just stares at him doubtfully. Face pulling down into a frown as he stares at the young Rider who can't even keep still for the few minutes that he's been there.

 _There is no way he can be quiet enough to lead a stealth mission. He will give everything away before they even have a chance to strike._

As if sensing his hesitation, the young Rider's smile deteriorates as his hand falls away from Silvanus' sleeve. By some unbidden force, Gary's eyes are drawn up to the demonic looking man's face. Dark green eyes boring into his own with enough power behind them that he can barely repress the shiver itching to crawl up his spine.

"Heath and I are our main scouts. Sent on all Rider stealth missions. We will complete the task given to us. In the heat of the moment, Heath is silent as a cloud. Hence his Rider name." Silvanus reassures him. His quiet voice surprisingly deep and able to travel across the table with ease. The young twin beams up at the older Rider for the praise before pulling the sleeve up on his own right arm. Revealing a fluffy, brownish-red cloud on his upper arm near his shoulder. As if that will be the only proof Gary needs to give them such an important task.

"Go ahead." Ash calls out from his side. "I trust you." His voice steady as he gives a confident smile at the two across from them. Heath actually jumps up and cheers before practically jumping on Aidan's brother. A quick glare from the older man sends the teen back to the floor as soon as his feet had left the ground to begin with.

"Your Highness…" Ragna calls out in her soft voice. Drawing both Ash and Gary's gazes towards her petite, aged form. "I believe you should come with us Elders and the Grounders to launch the attack on the Elite Four. Your Royals will be joining us too obviously."

Gary grits his teeth in frustration. _Ash should stay here on the mountain where it is safest. Why bring him to where the riskiest battle will take place?_

"Royals?" The raven questions. Head tilting to the side as he stares at the older woman in confusion.

Ragna smiles gently at him before motioning to the back of the Council Hall. Behind which they practice in the mornings with their friends in the nearby open clearing.

"Yes, dear. The Royals. Your friends who were to fight under you in your squadrons should you two become Riders upon completion of the Trial. Since you are now King, they are now your Royal Guard and travel with you when you leave the mountain."

Her gaze travels to the side. Landing on the painting taking up one wall of the Council Hall. The last battle the First King of the Drakes fought in. Looking at it in a new light, Gary can now see the small group of Aerials fighting closer to the King than the others. Some of their gazes even directed at the King himself. A small detail he would have overlooked if he didn't know their purpose as he does now.

Before he can even argue about keeping Ash here in the mountain, he is frozen by her steely gray eyes. "We need to send the message that the King has returned. Even if we are only seen as a resistance group to the common people, they will know we have a new leader who will save them all from tyranny. Word will spread. Thus uniting the various dragon clans around the world together. For this will not be the last war. The King would not have been returned to us for just a single battle. More are coming. We need to be prepared for them."

Her words are directed at Ash but Gary knows she is sending an underlying message to him as well. That Ash won't sit idly by on some fancy metal chair while everyone else is fighting under his name. Not when he can fight by their side and help save as many of their lives as he can. And as much as Gary fucking hates that Ash will put himself in danger like that, there is nothing he can do or say to convince the raven otherwise.

 _Damn it._

"We will guard the mountain and all those left behind as usual then." Carys' gentle voice pulls him out of his thoughts. She stands at his other side. Hand in hand with Aitor as they look up at them resolutely. Determined to protect their home, families and pokemon left behind with all they have to offer.

"Awesome sauce!" Misty yells out. Startling most of people in the room with the sudden volume. Most likely forgetting she was even there to begin with. "Surge and I can make some calls to see if any other gym leaders will fight with us. But since all this planning stuff is over now, can we still have the Induction feast? I'm starving!" The red head pats her thin waist. Her face turning from exuberance to an adorable pout instantly. Trying to convince everyone to have the party even with a looming war at their gates.

"Well, the food's been made already...Might as well!" Aidan calls out cheerfully as he slides an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "We can share the plans with the rest of the clan after we dine. Shall we?"

With a graceful sweep of his arm, Aidan leads Misty out of the doors at the end of the hall. The others falling in step behind him. The promise of rich and hearty food dissolving any arguments they could come up with. The mountain base is always ready for the inevitable anyway.

Ash and Gary bring up the rear. Their Rider marks proudly on display on their foreheads as they head out into the fading light of the day. Stepping out to the cheers of the Draconid clan as they welcome their new King and his Knight.

Children rush forward to hand them flowers they picked themselves from around the crater. But Gary can't help but notice that Allie cheers the loudest in the front of the crowd. And he certainly doesn't miss the wink she sends the Ruby Elder's way as she pauses for breath.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

A tense air lingered in the background of the celebration. The alcohol remained untouched as the sun slowly sank in the sky. The darting glances toward their table cut through the pleasant chatter much more effectively than any shouts could. Word travels fast when an imminent war is upon them apparently.

Ash couldn't help but notice the worry displayed plainly on the clansmen and women's faces as the bowed before him and wished him congratulations. Leaving a knot in his stomach at the action that he will probably never get used to.

Even his massive appetite reacted to the strained situation. Hell, it almost vanished completely! He was barely able to finish the large platter of food that was set before him when he was finally able to make his way through the crowd and to his table.

His partner next to him finished his plate before he did. Sitting silently as his oceanic eyes roamed the seated crowd before them. At least he was, until Frank and Anibal quietly pulled Gary away. Leading the brunet out the back door and into the growing darkness.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the Induction Feast came to an end as Aidan stands with a flourish. Announcing that the King will give an important speech if everyone would be kind enough to clear off their plates and head over to the stage next to the Council Hall.

It was at this point that Ash's stomach started doing somersaults. He knew he would probably have to explain the battle plan that mostly Gary and him came up with but do to it so soon? And in front of so many people?

It was making him nervous.

Ash follows the Elders out of the Mess Hall. Walking across the open land in the center of the village. Standing resolutely next to the Council Hall, the stage awaits. Already lit with multiple blazing torches. Large fire pits guard the sides against the encroaching night.

Ash completely stops in his tracks when his eyes finally adjust to the flickering light. There, standing in the middle of the stage, stand three Riders and Dragonites in full battle armor. Two of the Riders stand slightly off to the left. Their dragons behind them being too heavy for the wooden stage to uphold.

But at the center...at the very center of the stage his partner stands tall. Pikachu and Umbreon standing smartly at his sides. Hands behind his back, Gary is as still as a statue. The only movement being his brown hair blowing in the slight breeze. Occasionally covering his ice blue bonding mark. The Mark of the Knight.

And Gary sure as hell looks like a Knight now.

Conformed tight to Gary's body, the black material hugs his torso and legs in overlapping layers. Mimicking his dragon's glittering scales. Sharp claw-like protrusions flare out away from his body at his shoulders, elbows and knees. His sword and heavy knife are sheathed at his side. Gun stashed away in a custom holster on his mid-thigh. Ash doesn't think he's ever seen his partner look as intimidating as he does now.

Especially with the towering Alpha and Beta Dragonites standing directly behind him. Gary's dragon wears the same armor that his father's dragon wore as they battled each other above Silph Co. Gleaming black metal covers the top of her head, following all the way down her back to the tip of her tail. Her vulnerable underbelly is covered in thick plates. Leaving her maw, arms and legs free for quick and deadly attacks.

Ash feels a strong pull at the back of his mind. An urge to stand up next to his partner. To stand in front of the Draconid people with his mighty dragon at his back. A force telling him to light the fire in these clansmen and women. To steel their resolve before leading them off to battle.

He doesn't fight it.

Ash slowly walks forward. Through the throng of people who passed him to get the best spots around the stage as he stood there staring. As he climbs up the few stairs, his gaze darts to the side at the two other Riders waiting patiently for him. Anibal and his father.

They bow as he passes. Handing out his belt with his pokemon that he left behind for the Trial as well as the weapons he must have left in the Council Hall. He quickly straps them around his waist. Their comforting weight settling low on his hips.

Frank mumbles something to him but he doesn't hear it. Ash can see the movement out of the corner of his eye. However, his gaze is already back on his partner. Standing slightly away from the microphone set at the front of the wooden structure.

Ash steps forward with determined steps. His nervousness from before is gone. Leaving behind a heightened sense of his surroundings. The chill of the night air in his lungs. The windswept flames dancing against the coming night. The murmur of thousands of voices whispering to their neighbors. Wondering if they rumors they heard were true. Rumors that they were going to war.

Before he can open his mouth, he hears a soft whisper from slightly behind him. "Be confident. You are their King now. Make them believe you are someone worth following into battle. That you can lead them to victory. Inspire them." Gary mumbles his advice. His lips barely moving as he stares out at the crowd ahead.

Nodding slightly to show the brunet that he heard him, Ash focuses his attention outward. Scanning over the crowd as he gathers his thoughts. The Elders and Dragon Riders watch him from either side of the stage. His Aerial friends taking their place in below him. Already well informed of their duties as his new Royal Guard. He picks out a few familiar faces in the crowd but most are just looking at him grimly. As if waiting to hear terrible news.

Taking a deep breath, Ash speaks into the microphone. His voice echoing slowly and clearly over the throng of people in front of him.

"My earliest memory is of fire. Burning flames consuming everything in its path. Taking all that I knew and loved, and burning it to a crisp...When I was still a young child, my hometown was burnt to the ground in a devastating attack. I lost my entire family in a single night. But a nearby Professor was kind enough to give me refuge. Until that too was taken away."

He steels his voice to prevent it from wavering. The memories still raw from the strange out-of-body experience he had when he almost died. _It won't do me any good to show weakness now._

"League soldiers came. Claiming the attack and others like it were at the fault of a rogue resistance group called the Dragon Riders. They told us the League was collecting orphaned children from what remained of other ruined towns to start a trial program at their base. A program to protect the people of Kanto against these 'deadly terrorists.'"

The scorn and disbelief in his voice is evident. Ash is ashamed of himself for believing the lies for so long but there is nothing he can do about it now. He was young and gullible back then. Unable to make decisions and thoughts of his own.

"Under threat from the soldiers, the Professor was forced to give me and his young grandson over." Ash glances back towards his stoic partner. Gary meets his gaze instantly. His blue/green eyes hard. His jaw taunt as Ash retells their history. "We were plunged into a world of violence at this so called Academy. More and more children of all ages were brought in as its popularity grew. As both of us showed the world what we were capable of."

All of those countless hours of classes and training paid off. Gary and him were in the very first class at the Academy. The youngest children they ever brought in. The ones who were there the longest. The ones who had most time to be shaped into the soldiers the League wanted them to be.

"We were manufactured by years of League training to create the finest soldiers this world has ever known. From the time we could hold a dagger, we were baptized in the fire of combat. They forced us to fight. And to kill...Kill both people and pokemon. They forced us to bend the will of pokemon to our own. To make them submit to our whims. They taught us to show no emotion. No mercy…"

Ash looks down sadly at his first pokemon. The scars around its neck from its old collar still present. The different colored surface sticking out grotesquely in the fire light.

"We were constantly tested. Tossed out into the wilderness on missions. Left to pit our wits and will against nature's fury. We made mistakes. We lost fellow soldiers along the way."

Again his throat threatens to close up as his memories rush back to him. The two cadets who lost their lives because they were careless. Who died because they couldn't radio for help in time.

Swallowing the lump stuck in his throat, he gathers his resolve. Hardens his features as he meets the gazes of the Draconid clan once more.

"But we survived. Fueled by our desire to seek revenge on those who murdered our families and destroyed our hometown. We graduated with the highest scores the Academy had ever seen in its years of operation. Each given a pokemon as a reward, we were released into Kanto. With a mission to build a team of the strongest pokemon we could find."

Pikachu squeaks from his side. Standing up taller from its short height to enhance its image as one of Ash's elite pokemon. The action pulls a small smile to many of their lips. Ash's included.

"But on that journey," Ash begins again, "something happened. Townspeople seemed to fear us. Information was hidden from us. Things just weren't adding up like they did when we were at the Academy...and then we were suspended. All because we disobeyed direct orders in order to protect the safety of civilians. An objective that we knew was important enough to risk the severe consequences."

"So imagine our surprise when we found out the League was wrapped up in a nefarious plot involving black market drugs. Imagine our surprise when fellow soldiers attacked us and hurtled me toward the brink of death. Imagine our surprise when a Dragon Rider, our supposed enemy, came to our aid. And not just any Dragon Rider...my father."

Ash turns to look back at the man who abandoned him as a child. The first time that Ash has acknowledged him since the Rider began his own story back in the Medical Bay. The older man looks back at him stoically but Ash can see the slight sheen in his eyes. The utter happiness of finally being forgiven for his many transgressions by his only son.

"My father, an ex-League soldier, married to a Dragon Rider. Who sired a son of League and Draconid blood. A son who was brought back from the brink of death by Arceus itself inside this mountain…"

His gaze drifts off to the left. Towards the Medical Bay where he spent most of his first waking moments here.

"The three months we have spent here were tense. I admit to that...We didn't trust each other at first. How could we? We believed you were our enemies and we ended up causing you unimaginable suffering in the process…"

"But even after all that, you slowly welcomed us to your home. Showed us that everything we were raised to believe was a lie. _You_ were the ones who showed us that the _League_ was the real enemy. _You_ were the ones who gave us a new home, a new people, and a new purpose to fight for."

His gaze falls to the small flower that sticks out of one of the pockets on his shirt. Given to him by one of the small girls in the class he was a part of just a few months ago. A girl who's life was saved from being crushed by thousands of pounds of boulders by his partner's heroic actions a little over a week ago.

"And for that reason alone, we will forever be in your debt."

His gaze fell as the silence dragged on. He's rambling. He knows he is. But reliving the past and especially telling it to this many people was harder than he thought it would be. How can they look at him with anything but pity?

" _Be confident...Make them believe you are someone worth following into battle."_ Gary's quiet voice echoes inside his mind.

"I truly hate bringing this news to you. But you must know…The rumors are true. Our stronghold in Celadon was wiped out by the League early this morning. There was only one survivor who fought tooth and nail to get here to warn us...Warn us that the League is coming. That they are marching toward us as we speak."

The crowd erupted in angry shouts. Yelling out in fury at the League's ruthlessness. Piercing wails of pure agony breaking through the din as mothers and fathers wept for their fallen sons and daughters. For friends that will never return to the mountain.

Rage and despair warred before him. The threat of the League's enormous forces is just too much to bear. Even in their virtually impenetrable fortress.

The sight hurt. Ash can feel it deep in his chest. Arceus only knows what Carys must be feeling with this outpouring of intense feelings.

A quick glance to the side confirms his suspicion. Aitor holds up his fiancé who appears to have fainted from the overwhelming emotions rolling through the crater. Assaulting her mind due to the strength of her abilities. Thick streams running down her cheeks reflect the salty tears back at him.

 _What do I say? How can I inspire them? How can I turn this sadness and outrage into something they can use to fuel their fighting spirits?_

He stares at the ground in front of the stage. He stares as one leaf catches the wind and rises up on the breeze. Blown away to sights unseen by a force stronger than its own weight being pulled down by gravity.

 _ **Rise.**_

The Alpha's voice rumbles through his mind. Accompanied by a flickering image of him from behind speaking to the Draconids. Of his fist rising into the air. Of thousands more joining his. An image of hundreds of flying pokemon rising from the ground as one. Taking off into the sky with their trainers armed to the teeth. Rising above Mt. Silver as they race off to confront their enemy.

Keeping that image as the front of his mind, Ash raises his voice to be heard over the cacophony of thousands of grieving voices.

"I know your pain! Gary and I both do. It's that pain of losing loved ones that binds us all together."

His words quiet the crowd minus the occasional sobbing that breaks through.

"We were their perfect soldiers. We know their tactics. We know how they fight. And we know their weaknesses...And now so do you since you allowed us to train with you. We will defeat the devil that marches toward us. We _must_ defeat them! Defeat this _beast_ who leaves nothing but grief and destruction in its wake!"

He grips the microphone tightly as he shouts out his last words. He can already see several of the Draconids nodding along to his words. Agreeing with him that the League must be defeated once and for all.

 _We can do this._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary stands at rest slightly behind Ash. Holding his heavy helmet behind him to keep it out of the way. Gaze locked straight ahead as Ash speaks out to the Draconids.

He was surprised when he was pulled away from dinner. But it made sense that he needed to get ready to go by the time Ash finished speaking. The sun has already set and they needed time to scope out the League base in Viridian before they attack.

Still, he couldn't believe they already had a full set armor completed for him and Ash already. Apparently that was why it took so long for them to get their clothes back to begin with. The blacksmith and tailor spent weeks going over their League issued gear to perfect the design for the Rider's armor.

It was a good stroke of luck that the blacksmith also had a set of armor ready for the Alpha and Beta Dragonites in case they ever needed it. For Gary has a feeling that their very lives will depend on it in the future.

Especially Ash.

The raven stands rigidly before him. Telling the Draconids their history. Explaining why he and Gary are their best hope for survival. That they are the League's top soldiers of their generation. Who better to bring the League down than one of their own?

 _ **Rise.**_

The word echoes at the back of his mind. The sensation familiar but yet different from when the Beta speaks to him. He chances a glance behind him to look at his dragon but instead his gaze locks onto Ash's Dragonite.

It's there, in the dragon pokemon's flickering gray orbs that Gary sees something strange. A flickering image of Ash with his fist rising into the air. Of thousands of Draconids raising their fists to join his. An image of hundreds of flying pokemon and their trainers rising from the ground as one. Rising above Mt. Silver as they race off to confront the League.

 _Did the Alpha just send that to me? How is that possible? I'm bonded to the Beta. Not him._

"I know your pain! Gary and I both do. It's that pain of losing loved ones that binds us together."

His partner calling out his name pulls Gary's attention away from the towering pokemon. Pushing his questions to the back of his mind as he focuses back on Ash.

"We were their perfect soldiers. We know their tactics. We know how they fight. And we know their weaknesses. And now so do you since you allowed us to train with you. We will defeat the devil that marches toward us. We _must_ defeat them! Defeat this _beast_ who leaves nothing but grief and destruction in its wake!"

Gary suppresses a smirk as Ash finally seems to connect his message to the clansmen and women. They're beginning to agree with him.

 _Just a bit more and they'll follow you Ashy-boy._

"For this _beast_ is made of men and pokemon. Swords and tanks. Ready to snuff out the world's one hope for peace and justice. This monster approaches and it was we who provoked it by not submitting to its tyranny."

"That won't stop us though! Tonight, Gary will lead an attack against the Academy. Reducing the League base to ash while it is left undefended and unmanned. Heath and Silvanus will lead the Aerials to attack the approaching army under the cover of the night. We will use our superior pokemon and the terrain of _Kanto herself_ to tear them apart!"

Ash's declaration brings cheers from the Aerials. Stomping their feet as their blood begins to boil. Adrenaline pumping through their veins as they picture the devastating attacks in their minds.

"And then, just as the League growls in frustration and pain, I will lay siege to the heart of the League...The Indigo Plateau itself! Forcing the army away from our home to reclaim what is theirs or lose all the support they have ever had. For I am the reborn King of the Drakes. With the Mark of the Flame on my brow, I will lead you all against the League!"

 _Hook. Line. Sinker._

Gary can't force down his smirk now. Pulling up the side of his mouth as he watches Ash shout out at the front of the stage. Gripping the microphone tightly as he waves his free hand around in the growing excitement.

"Their losses will be so great, their soldiers so demoralized, they will have _no choice_ but to call off the invasion! To retreat back to the hole they crawled out of! All because we dared to defy them!"

A mighty cheer erupts from the center of the gathered Draconids. The rhythmic stomping so similar to what they heard this morning as they stepped into the Dragon's Den. So similar but yet so different.

"Into hell's mouth itself, we will ride. For we are the Draconids! The Dragon Riders that the League fears so much!"

With a graceful sweep of his hand, Ash pulls his sword free from its scabbard. Firelight dancing across its wickedly sharp surface as tongues of fire appear to climb up the blade. Reflecting onto the raven's face and upon the Mark of the Flame on his forehead.

"So we must rise! Rise for our country. Rise for our families. Rise for our freedom! We RISE!"

As soon as the words leave Ash's mouth, the Alpha Dragonite roars from behind him. Wings spread wide. Maw open to display all of its deadly teeth. It roars. The other dragons quickly following suit.

Gary flinches at the loud noise. Their bellows echoing throughout the crater. His gaze snaps toward Ash as the raven turns his head to look at him. His reddish brown eyes alight with adrenaline. Hardened in trust and determination.

 _It's time._

Turning towards his newest pokemon, he sees her bend toward him with an outstretched arm. As the Beta's rumbling roar fades, he pulls Umbreon's ball from his belt. He returns the dark type before swinging his helmet onto his head. Rushing forward, he uses his dragon's armored arm as a springboard as he leaps onto her back. Anibal and Frank following his lead.

They launch into the air as the Alpha roars once more. His cry strengthened by the voice of thousands of Draconids yelling out their resolve.

"RISE!"

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Ahhh my obsession with the Ranger's Apprentice and the 300 movies pops its ugly head again. Hoped you guys liked the speech! Had a bit of trouble with it but am glad how it turned out.

BTW if any of you have an idea how big of an army the League should have or how many people can live in a mountain, shoot me a message! Trying to figure out how big of a scale this battle needs to/can be!

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 42 - Aerials**


	42. Chapter 42 (Arc 4) - Aerials

AN: Hey everyone! Had to split this chapter in two since I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. And I wanted plenty of action for the upcoming battles as well!

Chapter Warnings: Language, death, blood

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 42 – Aerials**

Even with the dragons weighed down with all of their battle armor, they were still making really good time. It wasn't long before they zero in on the League army as their enemy settles down to camp for the night.

Flaming torches light up the writhing mass far below them. Spread out sporadically throughout the marching force. All the soldiers merging together into one large shadow due to the lack of light and the large distance separating the small stealth unit from the army.

Gary's Beta sends a zoomed in image to his mind when even his newly enhanced vision fails to pick out their numbers. He blanches at the size of the oncoming force. It's as if every city in Kanto had been emptied of its League presence in order to form an army with enough strength to completely eliminate the Dragon Riders once and for all.

There is clearly over fifty thousand soldiers engulfing Route 22. The long procession reaching all the way back towards Viridian City.

 _It's possible not all of them have even left the base yet if they are bottlenecked from the Route's thick forests...which means we can't attack the Academy yet…_

"What should we do? We can't attack our target yet if all of them haven't even left the damn base yet and we can't just turn around. Not after that speech the King gave to finally boost everyone's fighting moral. They won't follow him into battle if they knew the odds were so far out of our favor." Frank's voice echoes through Gary's new comms unit built into his helmet. Speaking in code to prevent any League technology from overhearing the entirety of their plan if the enemy somehow managed to break through their scramblers.

"Well, we can't just hover here." Anibal bites out. "They'll spot us sooner or later."

Gary hums in agreement and steers his dragon onward. Slowly flying forward as he analyzes the soldiers below. The others follow silently. Muscles tense as they strain their ears. Waiting for an alarm siren to begin ringing. The cue that they have been spotted.

"Let's just get close to the target for now and find our rendezvous point. We can figure out what to do next once we've landed." Gary states. Pushing his new flyer harder to reach their destination as soon as possible.

 _If we can't attack tonight, then we need to get word to Ash. Give the Aerials more time to prepare before launching to take their positions._

They land fifteen minutes later in a secluded clearing on a steep drop-off overlooking the Academy. As soon as they land, Anibal pulls a pokeball off of his belt. The white energy condensing into a towering 7 foot tall shape. A thick trunk like body forms along with two clawed feet. Three heads emerge from the light with flopping grass fringe sprouting out between them. An Exeggutor, the coconut pokemon.

The Hunter Moon Rider leads his grass/psychic type pokemon around the clearing. Exeggutor coaxing the surrounding foliage to grow above them. Hiding the clearing from view from above. Preventing them from being seen by any League scouts or soldiers flying in from another city. Allowing them to concentrate fully on analyzing the League base below them.

As soon as Exeggutor finishes, Gary steps closer to the two older Riders. Crossing his arms over his chest, he meets their gaze head on.

"We need to contact Ash about the size of their army. He needs to know we aren't attacking until tomorrow night...Do either of you have another flyer that can relay the message? I don't want to risk a comms message incase its overheard." Gary asks as an afterthought.

They both shake their heads. There was no need for another flyer when they have dragons. The only pokemon that can keep up with a Dragonite in Kanto is Pidgeot and only when the bird pokemon has no rider and the dragon is burdened by heavy armor.

Frank gives him an odd look before looking back at the Beta Dragonite. The dragons have laid down side by side at the fringe of trees closest to the Academy. Already dutifully watching their target as their Riders plan behind them.

"Can't your Dragonite just send a message to her mate to give to Ash?" The Crimson Streak Rider questions. Seeing Gary's confused gaze dart back and forth between him and Gary's dragon, Frank hurries to explain.

"Well, the Alpha and Beta are mated obviously. Mated dragons can communicate with each other in a way similar to how Riders with a strong bond with their dragons can communicate through thoughts and pictures. That's what Ragna told me once anyway. Her and Ansehelm's dragons used to be mated before they died a long time ago."

Gary's thoughts raced as he digested the information Ash's father just told him. _Is that why I could hear the Alpha speak back in the crater? The Beta was transmitting the Alpha's thoughts to me or something? Is that why it felt different from when she usually talks to me?_

Nodding in understanding, he approaches his dragon quietly. Squatting down next to her large head. Her yellow coloring almost completely covered by glittering black armor. He locks in on her swirling gray eyes.

"Can you pass a message on to Ash through your mate?" Gary asks her.

He smirks at the affirmative hum floating through his mind. Her grey orbs rolling slightly at his ridiculous question. Because _of course_ his and Ash's dragons can communicate to each other. How silly of him to think otherwise.

Gary pats her thick arm affectionately. "Let him know that not all the soldiers have left the base yet and that we are postponing our attack until tomorrow night. The Aerials will have more time to prepare for their part in all of this. Might as well send him a picture too if you can. Let him know how many we are up against."

The female pokemon nods in understanding before going completely still. Gary feels a strong tingling at the back of his skull. Growing dimmer as it seems to reach out farther and farther away.

Towards the west.

Towards Ash and the Alpha Dragonite.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Mt. Silver thrums with activity. As soon as the advance force led by Gary took off to the cheers of the Draconids, Ash dismissed the crowd to let the Aerials prepare for battle.

He helped where he could. Pulling weapons, armor and supplies out of storage with other Grounders as they separated the surplus into large piles. Making it easier for the Aerials to grab what they needed.

Ash answered as many questions about the battle plan as he could before Ragna tapped him on the arm. As she began whispering, he had to lean closer to her short stature to catch her words. "Remember my King," she begins. Quickly talking over him when he opens his mouth to protest being called his title outside of the Council Hall. "We still don't know if we have a traitor in our midst. We use psychic pokemon to relay orders instantly in battle so there is no need to tell everyone the whole plan now. Lest the word get out and our only hope dissolves before our eyes."

With her gray eyes hardened like steel, she meets his gaze meaningly before shuffling off again. As he straightens, he notices a slight buzzing at the back of his mind. Blinking in confusion, Ash spins to locate his dragon. Wondering if his pokemon is trying to get his attention.

It doesn't take him long to find the massive titan laying next to the small pond. Its large head raised and facing East. As soon as the dragon's gaze swivels to meet his, images slam into the forefront of his mind. Leaving him breathless at their intensity.

Images of thousands upon thousands of troops filling up Route 22. Images of soldiers still running around the Academy as a steady stream of them march out of its thick gates. Images of soldiers still filing into their base from around the country. Images of Gary, his father and Anibal settling down for the night as they take turns watching the still active base below.

And then, the images focus on Gary's face. One after another. So quick that its like watching a flip book. Or a jerky, old-fashioned movie.

Ash doesn't have the same skill level that Gary has when it comes to reading lips but he is able to pick out a few words. At least he's able to pick them out once a smooth, feminine voice echoes inside his skull. Matching the words spoken on his partner's lips.

 _ **Attack.**_

 _ **Tomorrow.**_

 _ **Aerials.**_

 _ **Prepare.**_

Reeling at the mental assault, Ash staggers towards the Council Hall. Clutching the side of his head as he rushes as fast as he is able to the Elders. Mind full of questions of the mysterious voice in his head and how the hell he could possibly know the size of the approaching army as they march onwards. Dozens of miles away.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary leans casually against the Beta's side. Wrapped in a thin blanket he found stashed in a hidden compartment of the small saddle for him to sit in as she flies. He shivers in the chilly spring air. The cold black metal pressing against him sucks the warmth straight out of his body. As if his dragon is producing no heat of her own to warm up her armor.

But it doesn't bother him too much. The chill helps keep him awake. Keeps him focused as he watches line after line of soldiers march out of the Academy. The formations only broken by a tank or another vehicle every minute or so. The repetitive monotonousness trying to lull him into slumber. Only for another shiver to break him free from the borderline hypnotic effect the marching soldiers are casting onto him.

Gary had volunteered to take first watch about an hour ago but he was still running on adrenaline then. Now, the day's events have finally begun to catch up with him. The Trial, forming the bond with the Beta, all the mental strain that came with planning a counter-attack, Ash's speech, rushing off into the night to attack the Academy...and now nothing. Just sitting here watching soldiers march one after another.

He only holds out for another half-hour before he is rapping on Anibal's metal-clad shoulder to take over for him. The other two Riders also refusing to take off their armor in case they need to flee in a hurry.

Gary falls asleep almost as soon as his head lands on his dragon's bare forearm. Her scales surprisingly cool and smooth. Lulling him into unconsciousness faster than he has ever fallen asleep before. The low purring echoing through his mind automatically causing his muscles to unwind and relax.

He sleeps deep enough that he doesn't even dream.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash rubs his eyes in exhaustion as the sun slowly rises with the coming dawn. As soon as he reported what he "saw" to the Council of Elders, they rushed to delay the Aerials take-off.

The Aerials huddle together now in the center of the crater as he watches from above. Sitting on the back of the Alpha Dragonite as they hover just above Mt. Silver. With Carys at his side, they look toward the south-east. Straining to see if they can see any traces of the approaching army yet.

But the sky's too cloudy. There isn't enough light yet to help even the dragons see that far. Nothing to prove that the visions he had a few hours ago are true.

"At least the Aerials will have cover as they get into position later today." Carys hums thoughtfully next to him. Staring at the thick clouds above them. Roiling dark grey clouds that threaten an oncoming storm.

 _Why does it always seem to rain whenever we go into battle? So inconvenient._

Ash sighs heavily as he sluggishly nods in agreement. Subtly counting the hours of sleep he can sneak if he rushed toward his cave right now before he needs to unleash the Aerials.

It's not many.

Carys takes pity on him as he sighs again. "Get some rest Ash. I'll come get you later." Her soft voice floats across the small space between them. He doesn't argue. Just nods tiredly in agreement.

Carys angles her dragon to lazily spiral back down towards the crater. The Alpha following several seconds later when Ash doesn't give it any order to follow. The raven already half asleep on the dragon's back.

The soft thump as the massive titan lands wakes him up just enough to slide down the Alpha's arm onto the walkway outside of his cave. Ash being too tired to question how the dragon knows which one to land in front of.

If asked later, Ash is almost positive he was asleep before he even finished flopping onto the bed.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash's eyes creak open as he feels a dainty hand gently shaking him. Stiffly turning around, his tired orbs lock onto Carys' apologetic face. From the sunlight streaming in from the open doorway, he can tell that it's not time for the Aerials to leave yet.

Which means something happened and they need him to fix it.

Sighing heavily, he rolls out of bed and stretches. Joints popping in protest as his sore muscles expand from their lax sleeping positions.

Rubbing his aching brown orbs, he follows Carys out into the late afternoon light. She doesn't speak and he's too tired to ask where she's leading him.

They stop in front of the main tunnel leading out to the heart of the mountain.

A large pile of newly baked, steaming pokemon food is sitting in a large trough a short distance from the mouth of the cave. Carys' and her fiancé's dragons directing the tantalizing aroma on gentle air currents into Mt. Silver's vast tunnels and caverns under Aitor's watchful gaze.

Ash can already make out dozens sets of eyes staring out from the darkness. Refusing to come out of the safety of the mountain's depths for some reason.

 _Strange._

Ash has seen plenty of wild pokemon roam the crater as they search for a trainer or other pokemon to battle and play with them over the past few months. It's weird that they wouldn't leap at the chance for some free food.

"Why are they hiding?" He questions his friend tiredly.

She wrings her hands together before focusing once more on the pokemon just out of sight. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath as she focuses on the emotions of the pokemon in front of them.

"They are nervous." She states slowly. Staring into the cave in confusion. "They must've found out about the approaching army somehow. Either overheard all of us talking about it last night or smelt them coming. I'm not sure….They want to fight to defend their home but they don't know if they can trust us anymore…"

She trails off as her confusions grows. Her pretty face scrunching up in thought as she tries to decipher why the pokemon are hiding from them. "Why are they hiding?" She mumbles. "They know us. They grew up with us. They know we are no threat to them."

She turns to him. Confusion and hurt shining in her expressive blue eyes.

"I've seen how you are with your pokemon Ash. Even other trainers' pokemon and the younger dragons flock to you. You just have this _way_ with them...Can you talk to them? Convince them that we want to protect them? Ask them for their help in return?" The tears in her eyes squeeze his heart painfully. Ash slings an arm around her shoulder in comfort as he analyzes the situation.

 _If they want to fight, that's good for us. They can help Carys and Aitor protect the mountain. But why are they so afraid? The League has never attacked here before so why are they so scared of them?_

He's pulled from his thoughts by a series of loud stomping. Out of the darkness, a towering figure steps forward. Virtually almost the same height as the Alpha Dragonite. If not a few inches shorter. Green armor-like scales cover its body. Menacing spikes stick out from its head, neck and shoulders. Fangs, nearly the length of his hand, protrude from its open maw. Dark, triangular holes break the armor on its chest and legs. The ring of spikes in its tail leave gouges in the earth as the rock/dark type titan walks forward. Tyranitar, the armor pokemon.

Carys and Ash back away slowly as they register the angry glare on the pokemon's face. And if there was one thing you _never_ wanted to do when you were in mountainous terrain, was to piss off a Tyranitar. The pokemon has been known to destroy whole mountains if it goes on a rampage.

The Tyranitar stops right in front of the trough. Angry red eyes still locked on them as bends down to sniff the food. As if checking that it was safe to eat. It slowly stands and continues to just stare at them. Still as a statue.

The immense presence of the large pokemon seems to provide enough comfort for the remaining pokemon of the cave to rush out towards the steaming food. Diving in heartily as they eat their meal in bliss.

But Ash isn't watching them. His gaze is still locked onto the green titan just several feet away. Recognizing its glare as one of challenge and dominance. This Tyranitar is the alpha of this mountain outside of the crater that the dragons claimed. The one no other wild pokemon will dare disobey.

The pokemon he must prove his resolve to if they are to have the help of the pokemon under its protection.

The rock/dark type blinks and shakes its head. Almost as if it was scoffing at him in disappointment. Tyranitar turns to leave. Moving back towards the cave entrance with the dozens of smaller pokemon at its heels.

Ash freezes in panic. _No! We need their help to protect Mt. Silver!_

Breaking away from his friend, he takes several steps forward. His arm stretching forward subconsciously.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Ash shouts.

If asked later what happened at that moment, Ash don't think anyone else would believe it if they didn't see it with their own eyes. Hell, even he doesn't really believe it. Even as its happening before him at this very second.

It's as if all of the wild pokemon just instantly froze. Legs stuck in the air. Some falling flat on their face as their mid-air bounds comes to abrupt stop. Landing face first onto the dirt when their paws refuse to catch them.

Only Tyranitar makes any movement. Just a slight turn of its massive head. Just enough movement for it to lock eyes with him.

Those red orbs. Wide in disbelief and confusion. Locked onto his brown ones. Locked onto the eyes of the human that somehow just managed to stop all of them in their place.

"Ash…" Carys incredulous whisper from behind him breaks the spell that held him silent in disbelief. Gathering his resolve, he takes a step forward.

"Please." Ash pleads. "Don't leave yet. I know all of you are scared. We are too. The League's army is massive and heavily armed but we have a plan."

He pauses to see if his words are sinking it but he doesn't dare look away from the impassive face of the green pokemon in front of him. In case whatever is holding them there to listen to his words suddenly stops working.

"We will lead them away from Mt. Silver but they may leave a few soldiers behind since they have so many. Carys and Aitor will stay along with those who can't race off to the battlefield but they need help."

He gestures back towards his friend and her lover. Both no doubt standing next to each other and their two Dragonites. Ash takes a deep breath and stands up straight. Hoping that his determination can be seen by the Tyranitar.

"Will you help us protect both of our homes?"

Ash stands there silently. Regarding the dual rock/dark type before him. He can see the deep battle scars covering the beast's back. Thick gouges that didn't break all the way through the pokemon's virtually impenetrable armor.

Ash stares at the Tyranitar who stares right on back. Several moments pass in silence. Before he begins to worry if the giant pokemon is now completely frozen like the rest of them, its nods its large head.

Ash sighs in relief. The spell breaking at the same moment. Tyranitar turns fully forward and disappears into the cave. The smaller pokemon rush after it. But some turn to glance back at him. Their eyes shining with the same confusion that Ash saw in Tyranitar's eyes.

As the last pokemon vanishes into the darkness, Ash sways on his feet as he is hit by a sudden dizziness. Bracing for impact against the hard ground, he blinks in surprise when thick arms wrap around his torso.

Blinking in surprise, he looks up. Carys' massive Dragonite fills his immediate vision. Thanking the pokemon quietly, he regains his balance. Stepping away, he turns to face the two Riders.

"Amazing!" Aitor calls out. His large brown eyes blown even wider than normal in his astonishment. "He told them to wait and they all just...froze! Is this the power of the King of the Drakes?!"

Ash doesn't respond. He doesn't know what to say. He has absolutely no idea why those pokemon froze like that. Why Tyranitar alone was still able to move. Why he got so dizzy when they left.

 _What happened? Was it really me who made them freeze like that?_

"Either way, let's keep it a secret for now. At least until we can figure out what's going on." Carys speaks quietly. Eyeing Ash with concern and wonder.

They all nod in agreement. If that really was Ash that did that then word can't get out. There might be a traitor in their midst and they need every advantage they can get their hands on.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary sits poised on the back of his dragon. Moonlight breaks through the clouds for several moments to shine upon the empty League base.

It had cleared out just a few hours ago. They watched almost a hundred thousand more soldiers pour out from the Academy. The final part of the procession marching off towards Mt. Silver until not even the dragons could see them anymore.

Now they are just waiting. Waiting as lights flicker off one by one. Waiting for the right time to strike.

He strains his hearing to see if he can pick out sounds of the Aerial attack. But he hears nothing. And neither does the Beta.

He's asked her several times already. Much to her annoyance.

"All the patrols have gone inside to grab food. We only have a few minutes before their replacements come out."Anibal's voice echoes through the comms set in his helmet.

Gary had sent the Hunter Moon Rider to a closer position as soon as the last soldier stepped out of the gates. They needed to figure out the rotation schedule of the remaining patrol guards in case the system is different in the six and a half months that Gary has been away from the Academy.

He grunts in acknowledgement as he settles further onto the back of his dragon. Signaling to Ash's father, they launch into the air seconds later. Anibal rocketing up to meet them as they race towards the League base.

Their dark armor blends them into the night sky. Preventing them from being seen by the looming control tower in the center of the compound.

They separate as they fly over the base's walls. Frank heading towards the Academy's generator, Anibal to the broadcast tower and Gary towards the control tower.

They have to disable the League's ability to call for reinforcements as quickly as possible. They have no choice. The entire plan will fall apart if the League finds out that Draconids knew they were coming.

They can't leave anyone alive.

Spiraling in from above the tower, he can feel the armor below his fingers grow steadily colder and colder.

He almost begins to panic at the abrupt change in temperature before he remembers Carys telling them that each dragon has a particular affinity. With the dragons being able to learn many different types of moves, it's not really that surprising that each dragon will be more in tune with a specific element over the others.

He can already tell that the Alpha Dragonite has a fire affinity. How can anyone miss it with the massive amounts of heat that pokemon gives off? But he wasn't sure what the Beta's affinity was until now. She has kept it a smug secret from him for her own amusement.

He had forgotten that portion of his Trial. The moment where she almost shot an Ice Beam into his face. It had been buried deep into his memories. Whether by her power over their bond or his own forgetfulness, he had forgotten. And she horded the memory away just to play with him.

But there is no denying it now.

He managed to bond to a dragon with the rare ice type affinity. A flying dragon's biggest weakness. And his dragon has completely mastered it.

As the freezing cold reaches its peak, ice crystals begin to creep over the edges of her armor. Large smirk in place, he raises his hand. Pointing down toward the tower they are hurtling towards.

"Dragonite, Ice Beam!"

White lightning bursts from his dragon's open maw. Slamming into the tower with all of its destructive force. She spirals down and to the side. The cold beam still firing as she spins around the control tower. The ice shattering the windows and deep-freezing everything inside in just mere seconds.

Faces pulling upward in shock. Mouths open in silent screams. Their bodies a nasty shade of blue and white as the very air and blood freezes inside their bodies. Organs hardening in the cold as the tower controllers die almost instantly from the harsh exposure.

Satisfied that none of the control equipment would ever work again. Gary wheels his dragon away from the instant floating tundra.

Sparks on his right draw his gaze. Down on the ground, he watches Frank and his dragon wreaking absolute havoc on the Academy's power grid and backup generator.

Thunder Punch after Thunder Punch flood the electrical system. Turning the thick wires into a melted mush of rubber and copper wire. Overloading the capacitors and breakers with billions of watts of electrical power. Completely decimating the system as the powerful attacks land. The same ones that were used on him just a mere few months ago above Silph Co.

Frank stands next to his dragon's side. Slicing away power lines with his sword. His specialized, insulated armor keeping him safe from the sparking electricity so close to him.

Spinning around, he spots Anibal several hundred feet away. His dragons wings and tail glowing a bright silver as it hardens its scales and wings. Strengthening its body until it's harder than the armor on its back.

With quick darting movements, it slashes through the massive metal broadcast tower with its Steel Wings and Iron Tail. Slicing the tower to small bars before it can even begin to tumble down to the ground. With the same speed and power he and Ash saw at Grampa Canyon so long ago.

Nodding in approval, Gary calls out for them to carry on their attack plan. "Gather." He speaks into the comms unit.

The two Riders angle their dragons back towards him. Arriving just seconds later with barely a breeze of disturbed air rushing by him.

As one unit, the dragons begin to gather white hot energy in their back of their mouths. Lighting up the night sky as the energy grows and increases in intensity.

"Hyper Beam!" Three voices yell out in tandem.

The air itself vibrates as the powerful attacks are unleashed. Completely obliterating the ground where they land. Spinning in a lazy circle, the dragons direct their attacks to erase every part of the base they can see.

Gary is forced to duck his head into the Beta's dark armor. Covering his eyes from the bright glare and protecting his ears from the screeching of concrete and metal being torn apart on an atomic level.

And then there's silence. No shifting rubble. Not screeching iron. No wailing screams of the injured.

Just silence.

Gary stares at the scene below him. There's literally nothing left. Just huge piles of dust settling down from being thrown up in the air by the crippling attack. Only a few large black holes remain. Holes that lead down to the part of base hidden below ground. Safe from the terrible destruction the dragons unleashed.

As one, the dragons spread out. Strategically placing themselves evenly over the edges of the flattened Academy. Gary watches as the air condenses around each dragon. Almost creating a solid bubble from the intense air pressure. Hell, he can barely even see the other Riders anymore through his own whipping screen.

"Now!" He yells out.

The Beta plummets toward the Earth. Speed increasing drastically as she falls. With a loud boom, she collides with the ground.

Their air bubble protects them from injury. Projecting all the momentum and power of the dive into the ground. Sending out a minor, localized Earthquake forward. Meeting with the other Earthquakes caused by the other two dragons at the heart of the League Base.

With a grinding roar, the internal structure of the base begins to crumble. Destroying all equipment and rooms left hidden underground.

They launch into the air as the ground begins to cave. A large crater forming where the Academy once stood.

The place where he spent most of his life. The place where he and Ash became partners. The place where he got his first pokemon. The place that taught him almost everything he knew.

All that was left was a gaping hole of nothingness.

"Mission success." Frank's voice knocks him from his musings. A surge of adrenaline and triumph rushing through him at the words.

Smiling in victory, just minutes after their attack began, he wheels the Beta towards the West.

"Time to meet up with the Aerials."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

It didn't take them long to locate the small, hidden ravine a short distance away from Route 22. Their Dragonites landing next to the Captains leading the Aerial assault, Heath and Silvanus.

Gary almost didn't recognize Heath at first. Dressed in his Captain's armor, face lacking all the childlike humor and energy he displayed earlier, the Burgundy Cloud Rider is practically a different person.

They stand in the background as they watch their fellow Riders in action. Heath and Silvanus stand in front of around 150 Lieutenants. Each having 10 Aerials under their command. Totaling only about 1,500 flyers.

1,500 against the 150,000 League soldiers marching against them.

Heath calls out orders to the Lieutenants assembled in front of him. Silvanus stands at his side in front of a short table. Gary can make out several sheets of paper held down with weights. Each depicting various movements and maneuvers they will be using in the upcoming skirmishes. As well as a map of Route 22 with X's marking strike points.

An Alakazam stands next to the silver haired Rider. Glowing dimly in the middle of the night. Relaying a picture of the formations to each of the Lieutenants' minds.

Heath pauses briefly after every few sentences. Giving his partner a chance to give more detailed instructions. Insights that only come with years of battle experience.

Needless to say, Gary is impressed. He watches silently as the orders wash through his mind as well. Depictions popping up immediately to help further cement the corresponding orders. It's a genius system. Assuring the Captain's orders are relayed properly and narrowing the possibility of confusion.

The connection severs as the Lieutenants are dismissed. Running off to relay their individualized orders to their squadrons.

Heath bounds over to them as soon as they catch his eye. His former energy slightly restored as he practically begs for details over how their mission went. Gary is about to answer but Silvanus' dark green gaze catches his before Gary can even open his mouth. A small jerk of the older man's head before he walks away convinces the brunet to follow him. Leaving Frank to tell the teen about the Academy's destruction.

They walk a short distance away. Just enough to prevent anyone from eavesdropping. The tall Captain stares at him impassively. Gary returns the blank stare. Having no urge to start the conversation considering the older man was the one who pulled him away to begin with.

"How are your team's dragons faring?" Silvanus asks quietly. Gary blinks in astonishment. Not expecting the Forest Blade Rider to ask such a question.

Gary motions behind them. The Beta and other two Dragonites lounge next to a large boulder. Eating quietly as they rest from the mission they just completed.

"Not too bad." He responds. "They are a bit worn out from having to unleash so many strong attacks in such a quick succession but we sustained no injuries."

Silvanus nods quietly. His dark gaze wandering over the assembled Aerials. Eyes somewhat dulled as the man loses himself in thought.

It's not hard to predict what he is thinking. Gary saw no specific plans for his team in the battle plans the two Captains shared earlier. Silvanus is no doubt trying to decide where to best place their strongest assets. AKA the dragons.

"Just send us where you think is best." Gary interjects. Pushing his pride and need to lead down as much as he can for the good of the assault. "This is your mission. I won't overstep my bounds. You know the Aerials better than I do."

Silvanus eyes him silently. Lean arms crossing over his chest as he regards Gary. Dark green eyes gleaming with a hint of respect. Finally, after an eternity of awkward silence, he nods.

"Very well. Your team will stand at the ready with us at the command post. I will send you out where you are needed at the moment."

With his orders given, he spins on his heel and glides away. Graceful as ever even under his heavy Captain's armor.

Scoffing at the sight, Gary heads back to his squad. Settling down for a quick meal before they are called to battle stations.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Adrenaline bubbles in his veins. Gary sits atop his dragon as he watches the League army below them. The five Dragonites with their Riders wait poised at the top of cliff that guards the edge of Route 22.

Silvanus' Alakazam sits behind his trainer. Glowing in psychic power as it casts a strong Reflect around them. Allowing them to blend in with the surrounding terrain. Rendering them practically invisible.

Far below them, League soldiers mingle as their marching lines struggle to form. Slowly but surely putting their accommodations away as they prepare for their morning march. Torches still burning bright due to the lack of sunlight breaking through the impending bad weather.

Above them, behind the swirling clouds, 1,500 Draconids are poised to drop. Each flying type with a trainer and another pokemon on its back. Since only the Captains have specialized flying armor, which includes the built-in headset for quick communications, the Aerials have to rely on psychic types to relay orders.

The Captains use Silvanus' Alakazam to send orders to the Lieutenants. And the Lieutenants carry various other psychics types to order their squadrons and send reports back to the Captains.

 _It makes sense._ Gary thinks. _If everyone were on the comms unit, no one would be able to hear orders over all the shouting and noise of battle. This way, the Lieutenants don't have to yell over the wind and the Captains will have an open comms channel to send the dragons to specific areas to turn the tide of battle._

While the higher ranks have psychic types with them, the other Aerials ride with fast sweepers. Nimble pokemon that can leap off a low flying type, cause massive damage in the blink of an eye, and hop back behind its trainer before the flyer gets too far away. Or pokemon that can unleash quick, long range attacks from its perch behind its trainer.

However, Gary hasn't had time to introduce his pokemon with the Beta yet. And definitely hasn't had time to train them to attack from above in Aerial combat like Ash's Pikachu instinctively can. The League doesn't fight that way and since losing Fearow at Silph Co., he didn't have another flyer to teach the Aerials' main maneuvers with during the months he has lived with the Draconids.

So he sits alone on the back of his Dragonite. Not that Captains really need additional support from other pokemon due to overwhelming strength of the dragons.

He looks above him. Gary's enhanced vision can't pick out any of the Aerials hidden in the clouds. Their virtually silent wingbeats doing nothing to disrupt the thick clouds. Proving how well trained the flying type pokemon are to be able to gather in mass without revealing their presence.

Time seems to slow down as they wait for the right moment. The instant where the League soldiers relax their defenses as they transition from guarding their camps to marching.

The Forest Blade Rider nods to his psychic type. The psi pokemon relaying the predetermined orders with ease.

Seconds later, the Aerials rain down from above. As silent as a feather floating through the wind. As deadly as the calm that passes right before a hurricane.

Chaos immediately erupts below. Soldiers cry out in confusion and pain as their half-formed camp is ripped to shred by claws, talons and swords.

Before the soldiers can even begin to mobilize against the multitude of Aerial units, the pokemon disappear back into the clouds. Only for another squadron to appear a hundred yards away.

Gary smirks in amusement. No wonder the League has had such problems with the Dragon Riders in the past. By the time soldiers arrive at a skirmish point, the Draconids vanish. Leaving the soldiers to scurry back and forth to protect their own and their supplies. They dare not risk sending units up into the sky since the League can't verify the Aerials' numbers with so many squads appearing and disappearing at once.

Silvanus already warned him before they got into position that they should not risk any more Hyper Beams. The devastating attacks take too much time to charge and drains the dragon's energy stores too quickly. Plus, there is a strong possibility one of the swooping Aerials will be disintegrated in the attack as well.

And the Draconids can't afford to lose any more clansmen and women. Not with the numbers they are up against.

Their campaign will be a long, grueling one. Having to keep up small attacks frequently to keep the League soldiers on their toes. Especially to lure them away from Mt. Silver to the Plateau when the moment is right. They can't waste energy on any large assaults.

Not yet anyway.

This battle will be the biggest since the League has been caught unaware. Their orders are to cause as much damage as possible in order to slow the League's progress. To give Ash more time to travel and lay siege to the Plateau.

Heath's rising arm catches Gary's attention. The young Captain points towards a large tank that's starting to power up. Gary knows the model well. Having spent several weeks learning the mechanics of it back at the Academy. They have less than half a minute to destroy it before it begins shooting Aerials out of the sky.

It takes the dragons less than 20 seconds.

The Beta's Ice Beam completely compromises the structural integrity of the tank. Turning the metal extremely brittle with the instantaneous massive change in temperature. Twin Tail Whips from Frank and Anibal's pokemon reducing the armored vehicle to pieces of scrap metal.

They launch back into the air before blood can even ooze from the cracks. The lifeblood of the soldiers that were crushed inside from the quick attack.

Gary stills as a Silvanus' voice speaks through his comms unit. _"Aerials captured in nets 1.2 miles East, 1.8 miles East and 0.3 miles West. Retrieve immediately."_

Quickly assigning targets, Gary's team splits apart. The Beta rockets East. Her speed unmatched by the two smaller Dragonties. Seconds pass before she is reaching out her thick limbs. Snatching at the large metal net that was launched to successfully capture seven Aerials. Their four other squad members flapping helplessly above them. Not having the strength to lift them up to safety.

With a massive heave and powerful flap of her wings, the net rises. Quickly rising above the ground as she gains momentum.

A loud clicking to their right draws their attention. Another net has been loaded into the launcher, a bulky tube attached to one of the League's trucks. Designed specifically to pull the Dragon Riders out of the sky.

A low rumbling growl echoes from the Beta's chest. Her temperature dropping as she prepares another Ice Beam. The charge time increasing due to her fatigue and struggle to lift the net higher off the ground.

With a massive roar, she fires at the net launcher. The device exploding with the intensity of the beam. Causing a chain explosion with the truck and two other vehicles nearby.

She growls again. Gary can feel the tense muscles rippling beneath his fingertips. Her anger abating some at her revenge. Destroying the machine that dare hurt the Draconids and pokemon she considers under her protection.

For she is the Queen of Mt. Silver. She will be the shield for those weaker than her.

Gary flinches as a bullet ricochets of the armor at her shoulder. Eyes hardening in fury, he whips his gun from its holder. Beretta in hand, Gary fires at every soldier that meets his gaze. Every single one that dares to raise a gun against his pokemon. Ending their lives before they can hope to puncture her vulnerable wings.

As they fly out of range, he chances a glance around. The tide of the battle is beginning to shift. The soldiers mobilizing as their training overrides their confusion. Cries of pain from his comrades pierce through the noise of battle as more and more bullets find their mark. Flashes from the ground below light the oncoming dawn as pokemon are called out from their pokeballs.

A Pidgeotto darts right in front of his face as it flaps vigorously toward the cliff face. Its trainer hanging on desperately as the pokemon tilts farther to the side. One wing barely moving due to its odd positioning. The other wing bravely trying to support both of their weights. The trainer's other pokemon that was supposed to be riding with him is nowhere to be seen.

" _Retreat. Regroup in the ravine. Stay in cloud cover as long as possible to prevent being followed."_ The orders echo clearly through his comms unit.

The Beta adjusts her angle immediately. Pushing up into the clouds to hide their retreat. Gary trusts her to know where she's going. He takes the moment to check over his pokemon for injury or blood.

Finding none, he glances at their charge. The Aerials are tangled together in the heavy net hanging from his Dragonite's claws. Blood drips steadily from its confines. The metal ropes cutting into exposed skin and flesh from pokemon and trainer alike. Now, clear of the battle and with retreat orders given, the Aerials call back their pokemon to give themselves more room and to prevent further injury.

Gary shivers as they pass through several strong psychic barriers several minutes later. Gaining in intensity the closer they get to the Aerials' camp. Alerting the psychic pokemon on the receiving end of who is coming and going. Preventing any League soldiers from slipping in unannounced as well as hiding their camp from sight.

The Beta sets the net down gently before landing gracefully onto the ground. Breathing heavily at having to carry such a heavy load after all the energy she had already expended through the night.

Gary leaps down to help the Aerials out of the net. Pulling them to their feet before walking with them to the meeting ground to be debriefed and for scouts to be determined.

Just as he steps closer to the remaining Captains, an image appears behind his eyes. A picture of Ash in matching battle Armor. Face grim as he looks straight ahead. The sky dark above his partner as the Royals flank his sides. The angle obviously from the Alpha's point of view as the titan turns to look back at his Rider.

The picture quickly changes to an aerial view of the Grounders leaving Mt. Silver. Dust raising up in a small cloud from all the running feet. The Draconids determined to put some miles between them and their home before the sun sets. Just in case any League scouts are in the area attempting to keep them bottled up inside their base.

 _The march to seize the Indigo Plateau has begun._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: I actually really like this chapter. Action makes everything better in my opinion. But yep. 1,500 Aerials to 150,000 League soldiers. Guerilla tactics are really going to come in handy next chapter.

3 chapters left! AHHHH!

AN: Fun fact! Lightning bolts carry on average 5 to 200 kilo-amps of current and voltages vary from 40 to 120 kilo-volts. Lets say the lightning bolt was 100 kilo-amps (100,000 amps) and 100 kilo-volts (100,000 volts) for easy math. To calculate the power of the lightning bolt, you just have to use this formula: Power (in watts) = Current (in amps) x Voltage (in volts). And that comes to about 10 BILLION watts! Enough to power 50+ homes for an entire day! Yay math! Now just imagine how powerful a dragon induced lightning bolt can be O_o

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 43 - Plateau**


	43. Chapter 43 (Arc 4) - Plateau

AN: Only 2 chapters left after this!

Chapter Warnings: Language

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 43 - Plateau**

The sky shines brightly in the early morning light. It's just an hour or so after dawn. Five days after leaving the protection of Mt. Silver.

They had traveled steadily. The pokemon prancing hard against the ground to raise a large dust cloud. A small gleam of hope fluttering in their minds that the enemy behind them will somehow see the dark shape blotting the horizon and change their course away from the Draconids' home.

They made sure to travel slow enough to allow the League army to steadily catch up. But fast enough that they will have time to siege the Plateau and turn the battlefield to their favor.

They need that time. The time to prepare. Time in case the Elite Four are harder to handle than they predicted.

Because if they are still fighting the strongest trainers in Kanto when the rest of the League army shows up...they won't stand a chance. Not against a battle on two fronts.

They would be annihilated within the hour.

With these thoughts in mind, Ash sits stiffly upon the Alpha's back. A gloved hand shielding his gaze as he attempts to make out the details of the soon to be battleground. After the rough climb through the steadily increasing elevation of the Kanto Mountain Range, the land evened out abruptly onto the massive Indigo Plateau.

Miles away in the distance, the Indigo City shimmers with inherent power. A thick road leads straight down the center of the level plain that's crisscrossed with thin brooks and streams. Rocky outcrops dot the pleasant scene. Veins of precious metals glinting sharply as the sun shines on them. Steam wisps upward from several small hot springs. The smell of sulfur strangely not overpowering. Just a small hint of the burnt smell rides on the lazy air currents.

It isn't a surprise why the League chose to have their crown jewel here. The abundance of natural energy is astounding. Various types of elemental power all contained in one location. Boosting the power of most types of pokemon. Providing an even greater spectacle to the nearby tournaments that reaffirm the League's power over the Region. The fights to prove who is strongest. The fights that show the people just who are able to protect them from the violent world they live in.

 _It's a shame that the upcoming battle will completely destroy this place._

A quiet thrumming pokes at the edge of his subconscious. Thinking his pokemon is trying to grab his attention, he glances down at the huge dragon. But the titan just growls quietly to his starter. The electric mouse sitting on the dragon's head as they converse with one another.

The two have become close friends after the past few days after all.

Still the noise persists. Steadily rising in tempo until even the two distracted pokemon pick up on the rising and falling sound.

It's not until his comms unit activates that he recognizes it. The sound echoing louder as one of his Royals, Aaron, reports in after scouting out the oncoming terrain. Ash can barely hear the teen's words over the screeching of the Attack Siren. But the message was clear.

They have been spotted. The evacuation of the Indigo City has begun.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash calls for the march to halt. They had dramatically slowed their pace once the sirens turned on. Giving the people plenty of time to evacuate to prevent even more panic from spreading. In the hope that they can save at least one random citizen from being trampled in the process.

They now wait almost half a mile away. Sitting as quietly as 6,500 tired warriors can be after such a hard and long ride.

Waving to his Royals, they quickly gather around him. His friends silently wait for their orders. The complete trust and determination in their eyes leave him breathless. The trust that he will know exactly how to deal with the situation. The trust that Ash will do everything in his power to keep all of them alive.

The determination to keep him alive in turn.

Just as he opens his mouth to speak, the Alpha sends an image to his mind. A lone stranger waits in the open gates to Indigo City. Dressed in only ragged sweatpants held together by a thick belt tied at the waist. Thick corded muscles stand out from his exposed chest and arms. Skin tanned dark from his time training out in the sun. Studded weight belts strapped tight on the man's wrists.

Ash has only seen pictures of the fighting type master before but they don't do the man any justice. Bruno of the Elite Four is truly _massive._ Clearly proving the rumor that he fights and wrestles with his own pokemon if his physique is anything to go by.

"Change of plan." Ash calls out to his guards. "I don't see Agatha anywhere so she must be helping with the evacuation. If Bruno's plan is to stall us to give the people more time to get out of the city, then there's a good chance he will talk to me before straight up attacking."

They nod in silence. Muscles already tensing to jump out in front of any sneak attack that could be aimed at their friend and King.

Ash angles his Dragonite down into a shallow dive. Flying easily and slowly in what he hopes is a non-aggressive manor. The glittering black armor on himself and his pokemon doing more than enough to put his opponent on edge.

The Alpha drops the last few feet with a solid thump. The Royals quickly flanking the armored titan. Ash halts his dismount when a flash of light catches his eye. Glancing up, a pokemon materializes next to the Elite Four trainer. Shorter in height than its master but with almost twice more muscle. An extra set of beefy arms sprout from its upper shoulders to pound any of its opponents into Submission. A golden belt wrapped around its waist sticking out clearly from its grayish-blue skin. Bruno's prized fighter. The superpower pokemon. _Machamp._

As the fighting type makes no move to attack, Ash slides down the Alpha's arm. Landing with a grunt due to his stiff riding legs holding up his own heavy armor.

"You've got some guts coming here like this." A thick voice calls out to him. Almost guttural in quality. As if the man was hit with too many Throat Chops in the past and managed to damage his vocal chords.

"You've given us no other choice. We have to defend our home." Ash yells back. Having to speak loud and slow so Bruno can understand him through his Rider mask.

The man scoffs as he un-crosses his arms. Spreading them out wide to indicate the city behind him. "So you plan to attack mine? Not gonna happen. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

Taking a deep breath, Ash raises his arms and pulls off his helmet. He can feel the tension of his friends behind him. Knowing that he is now more vulnerable to any headshots. Causing their worry to rise exponentially.

He slicks back his dark hair. Completely soaked with sweat from being stuck inside his helmet all day. Revealing his bleeding crown of fire that he received just a week ago.

"The King of the Drakes." Ash calls out proudly. Schooling his expression into easy confidence when a look of comprehension and bewilderment crosses the fighter's face.

"The King?" Bruno stutters out. Eyes blown wide as his gaze locks onto Ash's bonding mark. "Lance told me stories about some old King destined to return in a time of great sorrow but I always thought it was from some kids book or something."

 _Lance told him the prophecy? Why would he tell an outsider that? Is Bruno one of our allies already? Then why hasn't he said anything yet?_

Bruno stands there rigidly. The gears in his mind clinking together as he turns to regard the Draconid army standing behind Ash. Before the man can come to any decisions, Ash speaks again. Determined to get the man on their side to avoid more bloodshed that's bound to come.

"If Lance told you the stories of the Draconid people, then he obviously trusts you. Help us. The League isn't who they say they are. They are involved in illegal trafficking of drugs and pokemon. They destroyed an entire building filled with innocent people and families just to kill a few of my people. Who knows what other harm they have done?" Ash states.

"But you knew all of this already don't you?" Ash accuses when he registers Bruno's blank face. Not the surprise and revulsion he was expecting.

Bruno shrugs. Reaching out to pat his pokemon's shoulder. "When the Elite Four was first established, we fought hard to earn our spots. Months spent in this mountain range training day and night. We live for the fight. The promise of battling the toughest trainers this country can provide. It wasn't our fault that our rank made us a part of the military. They tell us things even if we have no say in the matter."

He shrugs as if everything that has happened makes no difference to him. He lives for the thrill of battle and everything else is not worth his time.

It makes Ash see red.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Ash roars. His arms flailing out in anger. "People have died! The Champion and Elite Four still have responsibility to protect the people! To order the Gym Leaders to defend those that are unable to save themselves. Towns have been completely obliterated over the years when no League help rose to assist them! How can you just sit here in your golden city and not even care what's happening?!"

Ash takes several unknowing steps forward. Determined to yell the words in the meathead's face. Only the sturdy hand of one of his friend's hands on his shoulder prevents him from rushing forward.

Bruno just stares back in slight annoyance. "How dare I? What would you have me do, you child? We are little more than figureheads here. The League military holds all the power. They give us our orders and we follow them. They tell me to fight challengers and I fight. And I win. That's all I can do."

Ash shakes his head in anger. Wanting to pull down his mask but unwilling to reveal his identity just yet. Ragna's warning in the mountain still rings clear in his head. They still don't know who the traitor is. Until they do, he can't reveal himself, Ash Ketchum, as the King of the Drakes. They can only send out the message that the King has returned.

"Then _help us!"_ Ash calls out desperately. "Help us take them out. Help us rid Kanto of their tyranny so it can begin to heal. We aren't the enemy the League make us out to be. We are trying to restore the balance the League upset but we need help to do that!"

Ash's face falls at the stubborn look on the man's face. The fighting master has already made up his mind and nothing Ash can say will break through the man's resolve he built over the past few decades of intense training. He won't help them.

Bruno shakes his head slowly. Reaffirming Ash's thoughts in that simple motion. "I can't help you, King of the Drakes. The League can't be beaten. The emergency call has already gone out. The army is on the way as we speak. It won't take them long to get here. You won't be able to defeat them and I refuse to die for a hopeless cause."

His body freezes in shock. _Hopeless cause? Is that all this is? Have I led all these people to their deaths for nothing?_

Not seeing the effect his words have on Ash, Bruno continues as he eyes his Machamp next to him. "I have too much to lose. I owe my pokemon more than that. I won't fight with you. But I won't stop you either. Fight if you wish. If you manage against all odds to win, I will help you rebuild Kanto. That's all I can offer."

His steely eyes finally lock back onto Ash's. Showing his determination and willingness to help even though he just refused to fight alongside him. Sighing in defeat, Ash offers out his hand. The large man taking it instantly. His meaty fingers making Ash's hand look like a toddler's. They shake firmly. Bruno's massive strength causing his armor to screech in protest.

"Very well." Ash agrees. "We will rebuild Kanto. Together."

As the Elite Four member turns to return to the city, a sudden thought causes Ash to call after him one last time.

"What about Agatha? Will she fight with us?"

The man simply shrugs and continues walking. "Ask her yourself. She's bound to pop up sooner or later." He disappears around a corner with a simple wave behind him.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary sits heavily on the back of his dragon. The Beta laying tiredly on the edge of a cliff. Getting whatever rest she can before she is ordered to attack again.

After the initial attack, the Aerials were split into five forces. Each Captain taking about 30 Lieutenants under his wing. Two groups always circling the marching army looking for points to strike while the other three take time to replenish their energy, treat their wounds and recover.

It was an exhausting system but it was the only one they had. They had to keep the League preoccupied so the Ash and the Grounders had time to get to the Plateau. After all, the League was only a day's march behind when they left Mt. Silver.

Their attacks haven't slowed the army down as much as they were hoping. The League soldiers at the head of their column spotted the dust cloud that the Grounder's marching created. Thus they sped up the army's march in hope of catching the escaping Draconids.

Whether Ash planned it last minute that way or not, Gary wasn't sure. But he and the Beta are too tired to try to reach out mentally to the Alpha for something so trivial.

So they watched while the army redirected their march to the Indigo Plateau. Watched as over 10,000 soldiers were left behind to attack and lay siege to Mt. Silver. Watched as the the last soldier passed their stronghold on the way to the Indigo City.

Gary was worried about Carys and Aitor. He knew that between the mountain's natural defenses and the ridiculously strong pokemon that lived there, the two Dragon Riders would have little to do to fight off the soldiers. There was a very low possibility that they would even be able to find their way through the twisting tunnels to the heart of Mt. Silver.

But he still worries about his friends.

However, Ash is his biggest priority.

"Gary." His name echoing through his helmet jerks him out of his thoughts. "One of the Aerials monitoring the League's communications just picked up a distress call from the Indigo City. It looks like the King and Grounders have arrived. The League switched from marching to riding pokemon to cut down on march time. There's nothing else for us to do but meet up with the others." Silvanus orders. His voice still smooth despite his exhaustion.

"Understood. I'll fly ahead and let Ash know." He responds and he pats the Beta's shoulder. The titan struggling to stand up under the heavy armor coating both her and Gary.

The line disconnects with a click as his Dragonite leans forward. Falling over the cliff in the exact same manner Fearow did when they launched the sneak attack in Grampa Canyon. Just as they are about to slam into the ground below, she redirects the air currents to send them arching back up into the sky. Speeding them into the upper atmosphere. Way higher than even the Keen Eyes of any League sentries will be able to detect them.

They land in the chaotic Grounder camp only a brief two hours later.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash stands in front of a high table under a large awning. The Command Pavilion sitting just yards away from the closed gates of the Indigo City. Giving him the best view of the Indigo Plateau and surrounding mountains

On the table is a copy of the Plateau's terrain. He personally asked the Draconids' Record Keeper to make him a copy for him before they left. Now he stares at the thing in a tired haze. Battle formations floating in and out of his mind. But he doesn't dwell on them for long. Wanting to wait for Gary's input before he decides on anything.

As if thinking of his partner summoned him to Ash, a gust of wind whips through the Pavilion. Glancing up quickly, he spots the Beta collapsing next to her mate nearby. Her inability to keep her precision air control she's known for revealing her immense exhaustion. A dark shape slides down her arm awkwardly and staggers toward the Pavilion.

Fearing the worst, Ash rushes out to meet his partner. Sliding an arm under Gary's shoulder and leading him to their sleeping quarters that was set up next to the Pavilion. Ducking into the tent, he helps Gary remove his armor as his partner fills Ash in on his last few days.

The satisfaction of obliterating the Academy. The shock of the League's overwhelming numbers. The exhaustion of launching wave after wave of attacks against the marching column. The pain of losing Aerials he was unable to protect in time. The worry for Carys and those they left behind. The need to get back to Ash as quickly as possible to tell him the League was just a day or two behind him.

Ash, in turn, informs Gary of Bruno's pact to help them restore Kanto but refusal to help them fight. Gary struggles to stand in anger. Determined to go beat cooperation out of the Elite Four member until Ash mentions that the rest of the Draconids have time to rest and ready the battlefield now that they don't have to fight the Elite Four.

However, Ash still has not heard from Agatha. The ghost type master has yet to appear from within Indigo City or wherever the citizens were evacuated to.

It's not long before they both pass out from exhaustion. Side by side in their small tent.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary wakes to the whining whirring of a large drill late the next morning. Ash's sleeping bag lays next to him. Cold to the touch.

Sighing at the lack of his partner's presence, Gary stretches his weary muscles as he shuffles out into the daylight. Next to the tent entrance, the Alpha and Beta Dragonites lay curled up together deeply asleep. Their armor set into two neat piles behind them. Gingerly removed by someone during the night.

Sea-green eyes roam over the expanse of purple tents filling up the surrounding area. Even with multiple people to one tent, its not many. They maybe have a scant 8,000 warriors to face the League's 150,000.

20 to 1 odds.

Even with dragons, it's enough for doubt to try to settle in his gut.

Rising voices to his left catch his attention. Spinning in place, he wanders over under the large Pavilion set close to the tent he woke up in. Ash and the Elders stand in front of a table with some sort of map spread out on top.

His partner stands with his arms crossed over his chest. Staring down at the piece of parchment while the others bicker around him. Moving small painted pebbles back and forth as they argue over tactics.

Warm brown eyes lock onto him as they catch his movement. A tired smile quickly forming. Gary slides his arm around Ash's shoulders as his gaze roams over the map. A map of the surrounding terrain he quickly notices.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up before making any final decisions." Ash whispers. "I've already had the rock and ground type pokemon begin making trenches and other traps at strategic locations. Most of the Draconids' pokemon slept outside of their balls last night so they can absorb the abundant natural energy here and recover from the march quickly."

Gary nods in agreement at the thick lines drawn over the map. The closer trenches easily visible to hide them from enemy sites while the ones further down the Plateau are underground. Just waiting for a charging army to collapse into their deadly depths.

"Nice thinking Ashy-boy." Gary responds. "And what are these windbags complaining about now?" He speaks loud enough to catch their attention. Gerlach and Aurora sending him poisonous looks while the others look on dryly.

"Squad placement." Ansehelm states for all of them. "Which squads would be best suited where based on the natural energies of the Plateau."

Gary chuckles in amusement at their ignorance. _This is why I wanted them to being training together as a whole. One army fighting together instead of their small squads that they are used to. They can't fight a massive battle that way._

"Might just be better to release all the pokemon and let their instincts guide them where to go." Gary quips. "The League's force is well trained and massive. Anything we attempt to plan will fall apart under their cohesion. The Draconids aren't used to fighting in one organized group so we can't force them to now."

The Elders' gazes fall to the table in guilt. They knew they made a mistake by not taking more time to supervise training. And now many Draconids will pay their lives for that mistake.

"What do you suggest we do then great Knight? If we are doomed to fail, how can we possibly gain victory?" Aidan asks sarcastically.

"Keep it simple." Ash shrugs. Reaffirming what Gary stated earlier. "Let the pokemon's instincts lead. They are the ones who will sense if something is coming at that moment. Don't confuse them with orders."

Seeing their confusion, Gary quickly explains. "Our best bet fighting the League is to try to catch them unaware and off guard as often as possible. Keep them off-balance. They are trained to fight a certain way and if they go off that set path, if only for a split second, they will be vulnerable."

"Outside of the Academy, where children are trained to be officers, most soldiers just get basic grunt training." Gary continues. "Following orders instinctively, basic self defense and so on. While they do have numbers on their side, they are easy to predict in battle. Many Draconids trained with Ash and I at some point in the last few months so they know what to expect already."

"But after what my dad told us of the War on Johto," Ash cuts in, "their numbers may still overwhelm us. So I was thinking if we can keep our forces from being sucked too far into the League's army, we can hit the rear with long range shots."

Ash looks over to him as he describes his idea. Gary nods along. Picturing the oncoming battle in his mind.

"Good idea Ash. If our forces stay back, than we know no Draconids will be that far back in the Plateau. We can launch attack after attack and know for a fact that we are only hitting enemies."

"Excellent!" Aidan yells out. His devious mind already catching on to the plan. Assembling various pieces along the map as they was talking. Their significance lost to Gary since he was asleep when the colors were assigned. "We can have the Aerials swooping in between long range pokemon's cool down periods."

"And the dragons can go where needed." Gerlach states. Spreading large purple pebbles evenly along the front line.

"And the dragons can go where needed." Ash repeats. Sealing the plan in place with the King's approval.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The Aerials and remaining Captains don't get to the Indigo City until noon. Collapsing in exhaustion in whatever free space they can find around the bustling soon-to-be-battlefield.

Grounders rush forward to supply them with food and much needed medical attention. Those healthy enough quickly find an unoccupied tent to get some rest.

Heath, no longer bouncing all over the place in order to conserve energy, reports that the League will arrive by dawn. Which gives them barely any time to make any further preparations.

Once night falls, Ash calls for the Elders and Captains to meet in the Pavilion. "Call everyone working on the battlefield in." He demands. "They need rest for tomorrow. We've done all we can for now. The rest all comes down to the battle."

They nod in agreement. Too tired to argue and smart enough to realize that they too need rest.

"Set up a screen of scouts to watch for the League's arrival." Gary calls out as an afterthought as he follows Ash into their tent.

He stumbles as he accidentally runs into Ash's back. His partner's gaze directed towards one of the strong wooden pillars supporting the Pavilion.

There, standing in the deepest shadow, is a short older woman. Supported by a stout wooden cane and dressed entirely in black, it's hard to pick her out in the growing darkness.

Seeing that she has been spotted, she steps into the lamplight. Her shoulder length white hair shining from under the dark hood.

"I've come to pay my respects to the King." Her voice raspy and echoing. Small beady eyes locked onto the crown permanently etched into Ash's forehead.

"You've spoken with Bruno?" Ash questions. Standing still as a statue as he eyes the woman who managed to sneak up on them.

"Of course. I understand his decision. I will watch and wait. Strike the League when they are down. Just like my beloved pokemon."

She reaches out to the pole and pets it lovingly. It shivers under her touch. It's only as it begins to undulate that Gary notices just how thick the pole is compared to the others. His heart freezes in his chest when he sees the giant head of an Arbok flare out from its body.

The same species of pokemon that almost killed Ash.

His arm darting out faster than even the giant snake, he clamps an arm around Ash's body and pulls his partner behind him. Pulling his sword free with his other hand in a split second.

"Why the fuck do you have an Arbok?" Gary yells out. "You are the ghost type master!"

The old woman scoffs at him in revulsion. "You must be Oak's brat. You look just like him when we were younger. How I ever thought of him as a rival is ridiculous...But no, I'm a poison type master. It's not my fault that all the ghosts in this region are dual typed or that any challenger that faces me can't get past the ghosts to face the other pokemon I own."

When he makes no move to let his guard down, she recalls the pokemon in a huff. "Insolent child. I'm not the one who attacked your precious King."

Gary blinks at her in confusion. Eyes darting down to the pokemon that just disappeared into its containment. "How did you-"

"Gengar!" Ash calls out from behind him. Cutting Gary off in his shout of surprise.

Sure enough, Ash's Gengar materializes behind the Elite Four member. Chuckling in his eerie manner as he floats around above all of their heads. Getting sick joy out of the shivers his presence causes.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since that night at Silph Co." Ash questions his pokemon. Worry clearly evident in his smoky topaz eyes.

" _I saw you fall in battle. I returned home."_ The pokemon's voice echoes. " _When your life force returned I went to the Great Rock. But the Alpha of Alphas told me to come here. To report what I have seen. To wait for your arrival."_

The ghost types words leave everyone stunned. _Arceus?_ Gary thinks. _Arceus told him to go to Agatha instead of back to Mt. Silver? Why?_

"I didn't believe Gengar at first." Agatha supplied. "Not until he showed me memories from when he possessed both of you. As well as his memories of his time spent with traveling with you. I didn't believe there could be anyone to take on the League...but you two may have a chance. I will provide aid when you need it most. That is all."

Gary's mouth drops open in utter shock. He can do nothing but watch as the poison type master walks away slowly back towards the city. Gengar floating behind her as it escorts her back to whatever hole she crawled out of.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash lays awake. Staring at the roof of the tent. His mind blank. His eyes refusing to stay closed even as his tired limbs scream at him to just sleep to let them recover.

Sighing quietly, he turns on to his side. Gleaming orbs lock onto his.

"Can't sleep Ashy-boy?"

He shakes his head slowly. Knowing his partner would be able to see the movement with his enhanced vision. An ability that still causes some envy to rise in him.

A corded arm sneaks around his waist. Pulling him closer to the body next to him. Gary's skin is cool to the touch. Soothing his worries away like how a damp clothes diminishes a raging fever.

"Don't worry Ash. I know they will be able to the defeat the League. I know _we_ will be able to. How can we fail with the most powerful pokemon on our side?"

The words cause a strange tightening in his gut. One that has alerted him many times to a looming danger. One that makes him think they are missing something. Something important.

Something that could turn the tide of this war.

But he pushes that thought aside. All just to feel the comfort of his partner's embrace.

He dreams of wild red eyes. Massive shapes looming just beyond a wall of cloying smoke. The ground littered with bodies of those he had sworn to protect.

He awakens to an echoing roar in the distance. Quickly amplified by the Alpha and Beta Dragonites as they awaken the camp.

The signal that the League has arrived.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Time for the big battle! YASSSS! I wonder if I have left enough hints to how it's going to end…

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 44 - Meteor**


	44. Chapter 44 (Arc 4) - Meteor

AN: Flying through this last little bit! Only one chapter left after this! This battle is one of the scenes that fueled this entire story. Enjoy!

Chapter Warnings: Language, death, descriptive killing, gore…aka what you would expect in a massive battle

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 44 - Meteor**

The cool spring air does nothing to soothe the rising tension across the Indigo Plateau. Rhythmic pounding echoes over the earth as the League slowly files from the mountain pass onto the open ground.

The League's momentum slows to almost a grinding halt as the narrow entrance onto the Plateau bottlenecks its massive numbers. Even the soldiers who have gotten through already refuse to move forward faster than an ambling walk. Giving plenty of time for soldiers behind them to file out and to the side once they make it though.

Steadily growing an enormous front line of soldiers and pokemon. Stretching almost all the way across the flat expanse.

Meanwhile, the Draconids rush about in confusion. They were expecting another few hours before the League appeared. Most of their pokemon still linger on the fringes of their camp. Absorbing whatever energy they can get to boost their power for battle.

They sprint back and forth as they try to locate their respective riding pokemon and flyers. Lieutenants scrambling to find their psychic pokemon to relay orders to the confused clansmen and clanswomen.

Gary hovers on his dragon next to Ash and the Alpha overlooking the confusion. Thankfully, the dragons were refitted in their armor early that morning. They took the time to strap on their own armor before mounting their powerful flyers.

Ash calls out to the Elders and Captains on his comms unit but gets only silence in return. The current and former Dragon Riders not having their helmets on yet as they try to control the mayhem below.

"This is ridiculous!" Gary yells out in frustration. "The League is still several miles away. It will take them at least an hour to get all the way over here. There's no need for this panic."

Growling in anger at the already lack of discipline to the plans they carefully made the day before, Gary calls out his psychic pokemon. Alakazam sits neatly behind him as it surveys the mass confusion below.

"Alakazam, relay my orders to all the Draconids." Gary calls out to his pokemon. He waits until he feels a strong pulse of psychic power radiate from behind him. The action already ceasing some of the movement below. The warriors recognizing the pulse as the prelude to commands from higher ups.

"Draconids!" Gary yells out clearly. His voice echoing back to him in his own mind due to Alakazam's power. "There is no need for panic. The League is still at least an hour out. Take your time to prepare your pokemon and eat breakfast. Your Lieutenants will issue your orders in 30 minutes. Elders and Captains, head to the Command Pavilion immediately."

Another surge of psychic power marks the end of the transmission. They stay in the air for several moments to make sure the orders are being followed. Once they see the other dragons swooping in to surround the open Pavilion, they nudge their dragons to descend.

Sliding down the Alpha's thick arm, Ash takes control of the situation. "After everyone has eaten, relay the orders we discussed yesterday to the Lieutenants. We need all the strength we can get to survive today."

His gaze passes over the Elders and Captains. Faces all grim and determined now that the war was finally about to begin. Their black armor glittering even in the dim light under the Pavilion.

"May Arceus protect us all." Ragna whispers.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

The Draconids stand silently in their formation. Their human forces dismally small compared to their approaching enemy. Their only advantage: having the room they need to release all of their pokemon. Raising the chance of their survival tenfold.

The League marches slowly onwards. Too tightly packed together to have many pokemon out besides those some of the soldiers are riding on. All of the League's forces are now on the Plateau. A solid black mass writhing toward them.

An echoing bellow stops the marching army in their tracks just a mere 100 meters away from the Draconid front line. Gary can hear it clearly across the flat expanse. There's a reason the League imports Explouds in from Hoenn. The loud noise pokemon can replicate a large variety of sounds. Its echoing voice able to be heard clearly from over six miles away even over the noise of 150,000 soldiers. The perfect way to give orders to such a large group. All the soldiers had to do was recognize the signal that had been drilled into their minds and respond accordingly.

But the Draconids' telepathic system is faster and less prone to error. Giving them just a slight advantage. Especially when their plan is to take the League off guard as often as possible.

Plus they had the dragons.

"Will they send a missive forward to demand our surrender?" Gerlach's voice echoes in his helmet.

"No." Ash answers solemnly. Shaking his head slowly at the thought of the League being that generous to their enemy. "They wouldn't have brought this many soldiers all the way here for just our surrender. They're here to annihilate us."

His answer is only greeted with silence. They all knew that this would come to battle anyway. No way they would surrender even if the League gave them the choice.

A palpable tension takes over the Draconid force as the League's army begins to undulate. Ranks parting like water as massive tanks crawl their way forward. The grating of the large metal treads setting their teeth on edge.

Squinting into the distance, Ash struggles to make out more details from his dragon's position on top of the Indigo City's barrier wall. The Alpha obliges his unspoken question. Sending an enhanced image of the tanks nearest to them.

Each tank houses an open compartment behind the main cannon. Each compartment occupied by a fully evolved pokemon. Ranging from a few of the League's starters to others such as an Arcanine, Rydon, and even a Gyarados. The atrocious pokemon having its own shallow bucket of water to rest in to prevent its scales from drying out.

The cannons themselves look almost shiny on the inside. Reflecting the early dawn light in odd ways.

Ash just stares at the strange contraptions blankly. Gary and him never learned about these weapons in their time at the Academy.

Another piece of information hidden away from them.

However, he has absolutely no idea why pokemon are manning the cannons. They have a hard enough time trying to figure out man-made items like potions. No way the League were able to train them to operate something as complicated as a 65 ton, combat-ready tank. No way at all. It would take an entire TEAM of human soldiers to operate that thing.

So what are they doing with it then?

"Shields up!" Gary's desperate voice yells out through Ash's helmet. The Beta already launching off the wall and hurtling toward the Draconid front line. "Shields up! Captains to the front line! Hurry!"

Trusting Gary's instincts, Ash launches immediately up into the air. Already feeling the psychic pulses as the Lieutenants receive their orders and pass them onto the rest of their squadron.

One by one, the dragons land before the front line. Spread evenly across the plateau.

"Hyper Beam! Destroy those tanks before they can fire!" Gary orders. The Alpha Dragonite already gathering energy in his large maw having heard the command through his mate. Ash chances a glance towards his partner. Gary doesn't meet his gaze. Just stares onward. Sea-green eyes locked onto the odd tanks.

It's only when he feels the power in the air begin to shift that Ash looks back forward. Eyes widening in horror at the weapons the League has managed to build.

Each tank pokemon is gathering their own energy. Pouring it into the large cannon sticking out of the front. Amplifying it through a series of lenses. So that instead of the wide Hyper Beam he has seen released by the dragons, it's almost laser-like in diameter. The beam so condensed and bright that he can't even see the army beyond it anymore.

The League found a way to make one of the deadliest attacks known to pokemon-kind even more devastating.

Catching on to his partner's plan, Ash glances behind him. A thin multi-color dome covers the Draconid forces. Growing thicker by the second as more Light Screens and Reflects are produced by the gathered pokemon.

 _But it won't be enough to hold back an attack as strong as an amplified Hyper Beam._

With a mighty roar, the dragons release their attacks. Aiming for the closest tanks before spreading out down the line.

Explosion after explosion rocks the Indigo Plateau. The amplified attacks backfiring into the League's ranks before they have a chance to be released.

Ash chokes on the resulting black smoke. Depriving him of the necessary oxygen his body needs. The cloying stench of burning flesh and fur assaulting his senses.

"Disperse the smoke!" He calls desperately into his comms unit. Voice hoarse from the wracking coughs.

Before the dragons can redirect the air to send the smoke up and away from the battlefield, a single beam of harsh light explodes forward between him and Gary.

The energy hums loudly. Almost growling in its intensity. Lighting up the area so brightly that it blinds his vision for several seconds.

The amplified Hyper Beam disperses the smoke on its path. Straight between the two ruling dragons and into the Draconid forces behind them. He can see Gary's sea foam eyes wide with shock across from him. Frozen with shock at the attack that just barely missed them.

With a mighty crash the beam hits the impromptu shield. Striking it at just the right angle to send it screeching upward into the upper atmosphere. Disintegrating the Draconids' defense in the process.

A mighty gust of air disperses the remaining smoke instantly. Revealing one last tank carrying a Snorlax. The weapon being too slow in getting to the League's front line. Too burdened by its massive charge to keep up with the other weapons. Protecting it from the first wave of attacks. Giving it plenty of time to fire off a shot and potentially taking out one of the Dragon Riders.

It was the smoke that saved them. The tank had no choice but to fire into the dense cloud and hopefully hit a Dragonite. Not having a chance to lock on to a target before the first round of explosions.

A large boulder hurtles through the air from their right. Landing square on the sleeping pokemon's bulging white belly. With a gurgling grunt, the stone crushes the gluttonous pokemon and the tank beneath it. The metal tearing with a screech. Leaving a pile of blood and scrap in its wake.

A roar of triumph rings out behind him. A small herd of Golem and Onix standing around a giant hole where they ripped the giant rock out of the ground.

 _We successfully repelled their first attack that was meant to wipe us out. It's in our favor now. Our moral is high. We need to attack. Now!_

"Destroy the supports!" Ash calls out. His message picked up by Gary's and Silvanus' Alakazams.

The rock and ground pokemon behind him immediately stop their celebrating. With a grinding smash, they burrow into the surface of the plateau. Digging furiously to reach the tunnels they built the day before.

The ground before them rumbles as the supports holding the tunnels' shape begin to collapse. Cascading deep into the League's ranks. The earth splitting wide open in a series of shallow gorges. As if a giant pokemon raked the ground with massive claws.

Soldiers scream as they fall into the trenches. Only for their cries to be abruptly stop as they fall on sharpened stalagmites anchored to the tunnels' floor. Like rows of serrated teeth spearing its helpless prey.

An echoing cry from the League's Exploud urges the soldiers forward. Past the first 15 meters of their forces that were burnt to a crisp from the exploding tanks. Away from the treacherous traps at their rear.

The plateau lights up red as League pokemon are released into the now free space. Pokemon rushing forward with their masters behind them. Pokemon rocketing into the air to face the highly trained Aerials and their flyers in combat.

The League's counter attack has begun.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Gary leaps down from his dragon as he slices the spiky head off of a Golduck. Jumping back up onto her back as she rockets by again. His training combined with his newfound reflexes and strength making him just as deadly as the sweepers the Aerials use in their stealth attacks.

Gary pants harshly as he sits on the back of the Beta. His dragon arcing wide around the battle to give him a much needed breather. Blood and gore slide off his armor in trails. Leaving a pink mist floating in their wake.

The scene below them is absolute carnage. While they took out a good amount of the League's forces with their initial two attacks. The soldiers just keep coming. Replacing their fallen brothers and pokemon the instant they are cut down. Trampling them into the rapidly deteriorating ground.

The smell was awful. Even through his mask, it threatens to choke the air out of him. The stench of burnt flesh and fur. The acrid fumes of poison. The rot of coagulating blood. All trying to kill him in their own right.

Even if he could get past the smell, the air quality itself was impossible to breathe. Smoke from countless fires. Dust kicked up from thousands of feet. Vaporized entrails. The air is so thick from things that just aren't….air.

Frank was right when he said the battlefield is a living nightmare.

His gaze locks onto a group of young Draconids that have banded together on their right flank. In their inexperience, they pushed too far forward into the League's ranks and are now surrounded.

Directing the Beta with the slightest push of his mind, he angles her toward the trapped group. As his dragon reaches the lowest point of her dive, he leaps down from her back. Landing on the shoulders of a League soldier. His spine slowing Gary's descent as it breaks in the process.

"Circle up!" Gary calls out. "Don't leave any blind spots!"

The young Draconids follow his orders blindly. Immediately crowding his sides as they form a tight circle facing outward.

"Move back to the front line!"

The Beta lands in front of them. Clearing their path with large sweeps of her armored tail. Swiping at any soldiers and pokemon that dare get close. Folding her unprotected wings close to her body to prevent them from being pierced.

Step by step they move closer to their comrades. Hacking and slicing as the League soldiers approach them.

Gary curses as the ranks suddenly part. A stampeding Rhyhorn aiming right for him. Its horn fortified with a sharp metal spike. Stained red from friend and foe alike that refuses to get out of its way.

Chancing a quick glance behind him, he sees the way clear from the Beta's efforts. Spreading his arms out, he lunges. Pushing the Draconids the rest of the way into relative safety.

Gary spins in place as he sheaths his sword. Using a pile of bodies as a springboard, he leaps onto the rampaging pokemon's back. Wrapping his hands around the base of the horn, he yanks as hard as he can to the side. Redirecting the spikes pokemon's path to go hurtling back through the League's ranks.

Raising his arms above his head, he's whisked away by his flyer before the enemy realizes they have one of the Draconid leaders in their midst. His Dragonite tosses him gently in the air. Redirecting the air to land him safely back on her back.

With a challenging roar, she dives back into the battle.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Leaving Gary in charge of commanding the ground forces, Ash takes control of the sky. With his unit of Royals and the Alpha's unmatched speed and strength, no force can stop them.

It helps that most of the flyers the League released are unmanned. No need to waste good soldiers in the air when you know the enemy has superiority in that area of battle after all. The League just sent a few soldiers to control their mass of flyers and left the rest of their forces on the ground where they have the advantage.

Ash's Charizard and Pidgeot hover directly above and behind him. Attacking all pokemon that target his dragon's wings. Their own protected by hard scales and thick feathers compared to the thin membrane of the Alpha. The Dragonite's power of the air being so absolute that powerful wings aren't even needed to allow him to fly. As long as the small wings give him the slightest bit of lift, he can soar through the air without breaking a sweat.

He ducks as a stray Flamethrower from Charizard blasts too close for comfort. Striking a diving Pidgeotto that veered too close. The essential primary wing feathers disintegrating in the process. Sending the bird pokemon careening into a helpless tumble into the battle far below.

The Alpha darts upward. Whipping Ash's head back as he closes in on one of the League's aerial soldiers. Spinning upside down, the dragon flies over the Fearow as Ash slices downward. Lopping the soldier's head off of his shoulders before the pokemon even knew what happened.

That's when Ash notices the soldiers attire. The attire he himself wore not too long ago. The uniform of an Academy cadet.

Ash sits completely stunned as the soldier's body slowly falls off his flyer. The bird squawking in alarm as it sees its headless trainer fall past him in the air. The beak pokemon's cry cutting off as Charizard's jaws close around its thin neck. Sending the pokemon to follow silently after its trainer.

Ash clamps his jaw shut tight. All of the soldiers in the air are just cadets. Not even done with their program at the Academy yet. Tricked to fight against an enemy they know nothing about. Forced into a battle they have no chance of surviving just so the Draconids' Aerials will be distracted. Preventing them from attacking the League force from above.

Deciding quickly before logic can overwhelm him, he calls out to his first flyer. As Pidgeot dips closer to hear him over the wind, Ash yells out his orders. "Find Primeape! Take him into an isolated building in the Indigo City. Then start grabbing the airborne League cadets and take them to the building for him to watch. Just like we did on the ship."

The bird pokemon nods in understanding before darting to the right. Its sharp eyes already picking out the angry pig monkey pokemon far below them.

"Aerials! Only attack the pokemon! My Pidgeot will take all the airborne soldiers to the City as prisoners. The League actually sent the Academy cadets to fight us...I won't order the slaughter of children. They don't know what they are doing." Ash calls out into his comms unit. A psychic type picking up the orders and distributing them instantly.

When no challenge rises to fight his order, he directs the Alpha to the next group of flying pokemon. Maw open as it releases a scorching Fire Blast as they rocket by.

Once all the cadets are locked safely away in the City and guarded by his fighting type, the Aerials annihilate the remaining League flyers within the hour.

Allowing them to now assist the Grounders and attack the League from above.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

After seeing all their flyers killed, the League pulled back to their side of the plateau to regroup. Beyond the line of scorched earth from the destroyed tanks. The unspoken boundary between the two sides in this battle.

Not looking a gift Ponyta in the mouth, the Draconids spread out in exhaustion. Getting what little rest they can as they fill their stomach to replenish their depleted energy stores.

Healers dart back and forth among the troops. Distributing aid when needed and carrying bodies away into the City. Protecting their deceased comrades from being trampled in the renewed fighting later. Giving them a chance to receive a proper burial once the battle is over.

The Aerials perch on the towering Indigo City walls. Taking breaks in shifts to eat and rest. Always having at least a few squadrons keep their Keen Eyes on their enemy. Looking for any sign they might charge again or plan some long range attack.

The Elders and Captains are once again in the Command Pavilion. Redirecting the Draconids based on what they saw from the earlier battle. For once, there is only quiet conversation among the Draconid leaders. No petty bickering as they focus on the task of keeping their people alive.

Leaving Ash to supervise the plans, Gary jumps onto Pidgeot's back. Directing Ash's first flyer to take him to where she took his partner's Primeape and the cadets.

The bird pokemon lands with a flurry of wingbeats in front of a large police station. Walking through the open door, he makes his way into the abandoned building. Pulling off his helmet and lowering his mask in the process.

Papers litter the floor of the spacious reception area. Most of the doors are open leading to messy offices. Half-eaten donuts and cold coffee sit on a low table against a wall. All pointing to the rapid evacuation of the City.

Hearing whispered voices down the hall, Gary steps further into the building. Turning the corner, he spots Ash's pokemon bouncing in place as it watches over almost 100 child soldiers in various open holding cells. Ages ranging from the soon-to-graduate 18 year olds all the way down to kids who are just 14. This attack probably being their very first mission.

Even the hardened teens have a look of fear in their eyes when they register his presence. He can't blame him. He knows what he must look like now. Wearing his black plated Dragon Rider armor and covered in blood and guts...they probably think he's the Angel of Death himself coming to take their souls to damnation.

A few cadets start to cry in the background.

Sighing in exhaustion, he sits down in a chair that's next to the pig monkey jailor. He pats fighting type's head absentmindedly as his gaze roams over the League's young soldiers.

He sees no rebellion in their eyes. Just fear and confusion. Probably utterly traumatized from what they've been through in the past few hours. Having no urge to band together to fight off their one lonely guard to rejoin the battle.

 _What the fuck am I supposed to say to them now?_

"I'm not here to kill you." He states gruffly. The children huddle further away from him. The older cadets shielding the others with their bodies at the sound of his voice.

 _Fuck. I shouldn't have started like that. Dammit...What would Ash say?_

"Look." He tries again. Leaning forward in the chair to lay his forearms across his thighs. Trying to be as non-threatening as possible. "I know what you are going through. My name is Gary. I graduated from the Academy a few months ago."

He pauses as gasps of recognition fly through the gathered League soldiers. The whispers getting louder as they share stories they've heard of this legendary cadet that is somehow in front of them now. One of the poster children of the Academy when it was still gaining popularity years ago.

"Why?" One lone cadet talks above the others. A boy, maybe 16, that reminds him a lot of Ash. Short with dark hair. Curiosity burning in his dark orbs. "Why did you take us as prisoners? Why are you fighting with the Dragon Riders if you are a League soldier? Are you a spy?"

Gary shakes his head quickly before the idea can plant themselves into their heads. "Of course I'm not a spy. The League just isn't who they say they are alright? They are really, _really_ bad people. I can't explain it now. I don't know when the fighting will start again."

He pauses as he takes in their confused expressions. Some even morphing to anger at the thought of his "traitorous actions" of abandoning the Academy that raised him.

"We removed you from battle to save your lives. The League shouldn't have brought untrained cadets to the battlefield to begin with." His voice rising above the shouts from the older cadets that they were completely trained already.

"Enough!" He yells out. Silencing the room immediately. Wiping the grime from his forehead, he reveals his bond mark. "See that? That's a Dragon Rider mark. There's a Prophecy passed down through the generations that the League knows. The King of the Drakes has returned to help save the world from bad people. That includes saving you guys. So just sit tight and we will come back later once this is over alright?"

Not wanting to argue with children any longer, he turns on his heel and squats down next to Ash's pokemon. Giving it orders to make sure all the cadets are fed and let out if they need to relieve themselves.

With their "prisoners" taken care of, he trudges back out into the noon sun. Stretching his aching muscles before mounting Pidgeot to fly him back to the Pavilion.

To his surprise, there are a few more faces under the large tent. Familiar ones.

Dressed in full battle gear, Lt. Surge salutes him smartly with a shit ass grin on his chiseled face. Misty stands to his right dressed in a tight body suit. Dark blue in color covered in overlapping fish scale armor. She waves at him cheerfully.

"Hiya Gary! I told you we would bring help didn't I?" She chirps playfully.

Raising an eyebrow at her comment, Gary looks around questioningly. Searching for the other gym leaders that have supposedly been gathered.

"Oh they are helping with the wounded and the defenses I think." Misty mentions as she notices her searching gaze. "We were able to get all of them to come help except for that old geezer that runs Viridian. The gym was locked up tight by the time we go there. No one home."

"Sorry we are a bit late Asshole." Surge buts in. Swinging a heavy arm over his shoulders. "Took longer to fly around the country that I thought. At least you aren't dead yet!" The League spy bursts into loud laughter. Its booming echoes turning the heads of several Draconids who are walking by them.

Gary shrugs off the arm in irritation. The man just gets on his nerves. Helpful or not, Surge is still a dick.

" _Enemy approaching."_

The psychic command echoes through their minds. Causing instant chaos as the Draconids rush back to their posts to meet the approaching League soldiers once again.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

"Something's wrong." Ash whispers from his side. The Alpha and Beta Dragonites have resumed their post at the top of the wall. Waiting to see where they are needed once the fighting starts again now that the sky is under Draconid control.

Gary fidgets uneasily on his dragon. Ash is right. Something is definitely wrong with the League's approach. They are no longer riding on any pokemon or marching with them. There are no large weapons such as the tanks or the trucks with the net cannons.

Just soldiers marching side by side. Steadily coming closer to the Draconid forces.

It's unsettling. Never, _never_ has the League marched with no pokemon at their sides. It's ridiculous that they would put themselves at such a large risk.

Which means they are going off the record. They're about to do something that they were never taught in Battle Tactics. Something that is unnerving Gary to his very core.

Flashes of red light up the Plateau as a horde of pokemon are released. But the light doesn't dissipate completely like it usually does. A hazy glow of red hovers around the heads of the pokemon.

And not just any pokemon either.

These pokemon are beyond massive. Reaching proportions that shouldn't be possible for their species.

Just like Jessie's Arbok and James' Pinsir.

His growing anger and confusion doubles as the League begins to retreat. Rapidly backtracking away from the enormous pokemon.

Some don't move fast enough. Getting mauled from the supposedly extremely well-trained pokemon that the League are known for. The giant beats ripping the soldiers apart like rag dolls. Flinging their body parts all over the ground before turning to fight each other.

The rabid snarls and roars from the middle of the battlefield were so malicious and evil that it made the hair on the back of his next stand up.

 _Just what are those things?_

Gary watches as the Elders give the signal to move forward. The Grounders steadily marching forward to intercept the titans before they make a move to rush the Draconids.

That was a mistake.

A shockwave goes through the League pokemon. Freezing them in place for just a moment. Ash gasps suddenly next to him. Sitting as still as a statue on top of his dragon. But Gary doesn't look over. He's too busy studying the strange phenomenon occurring in front of them.

As one, the behemoths turn toward the marching Draconids and charge. Bursting through the front lines as if they were just parting stalks of wheat in a field. Rushing into the middle of the Draconid forces and just...destroying everything.

The Aerials and Dragonites launch immediately to counter the extremely dangerous new foe. Dive bombing onto the titans. Using momentum to their advantage to leave large gouges in the enemy.

But they don't even flinch. They don't cry out in pain and retreat. They just fight onwards. Their anger growing exponentially as they continue to fight with wounds that should've killed their normal sized brethren.

Gary's Beta lands in front of a massive Machoke. Easily 3 or 4 feet bigger than the fully evolved superpower pokemon that Bruno trains with. Almost up to the shoulder of his towering dragon.

The Beta grabs its arms that swing up to pummel her sides. She grunts at the strength needed to keep the massive pokemon in check. Her feet begin to slide backward on the blood saturated ground as the fighting type begins to overwhelm her.

Drawing his Beretta, Gary whips the gun forward and aims for the pokemon's eye. Its forehead being too well protected with its head spikes to deliver a normal headshot.

But its eyes...are glowing.

Glowing red.

Red as blood. Glowing with an inner bloodlust that powers its every move.

The same odd glowing red that attacked him all those years ago in Pallet Town.

With a massive twisting motion, the Machoke slams his dragon into the ground. Flinging him off her back in the process.

He hits the ground with a grunt. His gun flying out of his hand to be lost in the sea of newly deceased bodies.

An echoing bellow from just feet away causes him to roll instinctively. A giant fist smashing into the earth where his head had been just seconds before.

His dragon cries out in concern for him. She launches off the ground. Body Slamming the fighting type away from her trainer. Knocking them both over and skidding along the ground.

Launching upward before those powerful muscles can get her in a chokehold, she powers up for an Ice Beam. Blue light gathering in her mouth as she darts in midair. Dodging bodies thrown by the angered enemy.

The Beta releases the Ice Beam. Starting at Machoke's feet and moving upward. Anchoring it to the ground and creating a giant iceberg in the middle of the battlefield.

Panting harshly, she lands next to him with a grunt. Offering her arm for him to climb back aboard.

Before he can sit properly, her head whips to the side. Eyes darting back and forth as she whines in worry. Gary grips her armor tightly as she launches in the air. Speeding across the Plateau in seconds as she aims for her mate.

There Ash stands in a small patch of clear ground. His arms stretched out towards a Rhydon twice his size. The Alpha wrestling with a massive Blastoise several yards away. The Royals furiously attacking from above but doing nothing more than irritating the beast.

" _Stop! I command you to stop!"_

Ash's words echo eerily in his mind. The force behind them overwhelming. Locking up his limbs immediately at the command. Even his dragon seems affected. Her flight faltering as if she's struggling to keep in the air.

But his gaze remains locked onto his partner. The horror overcoming Ash's face when all nearby Draconid pokemon immediately freeze while the red eye titans barely even flinch. His now frozen allies helpless as the giant pokemon slice through them with no resistance whatsoever.

Seeing the Rhydon raise is clawed hand, he pushes past the strange lingering command that has control over his body and urges the Beta forward.

She dives at the last moment. Sweeping Ash into her arms as she slides along the ground. Away from the Rhydon that almost killed his partner.

"Ash! What the fuck just happened?!" Gary yells out angrily. Leaping off his dragon as he checks on his partner. Unharmed but eyes still wide in shock.

"I don't understand." Ash mutters. "It was the same feeling as before. They were supposed to stop. Why didn't they stop?"

Heath and Silvanus drop out of the sky to land at their sides. Their dragons launching forward to free the Alpha and engage the Blastoise and Rhydon in Battle.

"What do we do?" Heath's young voice echoes in his helmet. "Even the Dragonites can barely handle these things! And there are hundreds of them!"

Gary doesn't answer him. He doesn't know what to say. They only have seven Dragonites to face hundreds of these monsters.

There's just no way they can fight them all.

They are all going to die.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _Why didn't it work?_

The question echoes in his mind as he replays the last few seconds over and over again. Ash _knows_ he used that strange power correctly. All of the Draconid pokemon stopped immediately in the tracks. Only to be cut down seconds later from the seemingly unaffected League pokemon.

 _Does it not work on the pokemon that belong to trainers? I've only used it on the wild pokemon at Mt. Silver before now...but then why were the Draconid pokemon affected? This makes no sense._

"What do we do? Even the Dragonites can barely handle these things! And there are hundreds of them!" The Burgundy Cloud Rider yells out in worry. Breaking through his thoughts and bringing Ash back into the battle.

"Power up another Hyper Beam. We will take them out like we did with the tanks." His partner orders as the brunet leaps back onto his dragon.

 _ **Fail.**_

The word echoes through his mind as the Alpha steps back up to him. Lifting him back onto the dragon's large back before taking off once more.

"That won't work. They are too spread out. The Dragonites don't have enough power left for such a large attack anyway." Ash's father quickly answers from his position on the other side of the plateau.

A picture flashes through his mind so fast that Ash doesn't even register it until he feels the Alpha pulling away from him mentally. As if it accidently sent the picture and is now trying to retreat into its own mind. Hiding it away from him.

 _What is it?_ He thinks. _Show me._

He feels that power surge through him again. Before he can begin to feel bad about commanding his pokemon with the strange power, his mind is assaulted with images.

The strange power opens a floodgate in his mind. Now no longer singular images stitched together in a jerky fashion. But now it's as if a full blown video dances along the back of his eyelids.

He can clearly make out the first King of the Drakes on his Dragonite. Climbing higher and higher into the atmosphere. They pause miles above the surface of the Earth. Closing their eyes, power surges from the duo. Cloaking them in the harsh blue light of the dragon's sacred energy. As one, they begin to fall. Plummeting towards the ground as the energy swells and grows. A giant blue fireball hurtling down from above.

With a mighty crash, they collide with the ground. Exploding the energy outward in a massive explosion that wipes out the entire army of enraged pokemon it was aimed at. Disintegrating everything in its blast radius.

The most powerful of dragon type attacks. The attack that caused the death of the first King of the Drakes as he sacrificed himself to win the ancient war so many years ago.

Draco Meteor.

Awareness slams into Ash as the connection fades. Air flooding his lungs in rapid pants as his mind moves at the speed of light. Digesting what he just saw and creating the most reckless plan he has ever thought of in his life.

Their only hope.

"Retreat!" He yells out. "Retreat into the City! Aerials, distract the League pokemon long enough for the Grounders to disengage. Captains, use whatever attacks you have left to create a trench or barrier that those monsters can't cross. Then all of you, get to the City! Set up a barrier like we did with the tanks. I'll take care of the rest."

As the first wave of psychic energy pulses over the Plateau issuing his orders, he launches the Alpha into the sky. Lying almost flat against the dragon's back as it climbs higher and higher. Ignoring the calls of his name through his headset. Tuning out the cries for him to come back.

A tear slides down his cheek.

The Alpha rumbles beneath his fingertips. Sending a sad but calming wave through his mind. At least his pokemon understands what they have to do.

He has no choice but to follow in the first King's footsteps in order to save his people. He has to sacrifice himself so the League can be destroyed and the Draconids can live on.

 _I only hope the barrier and City walls will be strong enough to protect them._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

"ASH!" Gary calls out desperately.

His partner continues to ignore him as they climb into the upper atmosphere. The Beta had transmitted the Alpha's thoughts to him the instant that strange command floated through their minds again. The dragons' mating bond somehow transferring the command to his dragon as well.

Gary was struck speechless. He knew the first King died in the Final Battle but to sacrifice his life like that? Was he really that desperate to end the fighting back then?

As desperate as they are now?

Ash's orders gave him a sudden clarity. A growing sense of horror that fills his being as his partner and the Alpha Dragonite climb into the sky. Following the same path that the first King followed to save the humans so long ago.

 _He's going to sacrifice himself..._

 _NO!_

His dragon screeches in agony as she rockets after her mate. Furiously trying to catch up to them as they climb higher. Quickly approaching the point where Ash and the Alpha will gather their energy to begin their fall.

Again and again he calls out to his partner only to be met with silence. His voice catches in his throat when a drop of water hits his face followed by another.

 _Ash is crying._

The Beta puts on a new burst of speed as Ash and his dragon slow down to a stop. She crashes into them before they begin to gather the necessary energy. Locking her mate's arms down and roaring into his face.

"Ash look at me!" He practically screams across the small space separating them. His partner's gaze is locked onto the Alpha's neck. Tears tracks cutting through the grime and gore on his tan face.

"I have to Gary." The raven mutters. "It's the only way that I can stop those...those _things._ The League can't even control them. They just unleashed them on us and retreated before they got caught in the carnage."

Gary wishes desperately that he can crawl across the close distance to reach his partner. But he has a feeling that as soon as the Beta lets go, Ash will take advantage of the situation and begin their plummet. Not even his speedy dragon will be able to catch up to them then.

"We'll find another way. There's nothing the two of us can't do. I won't let you throw away your life like this!" He yells angrily. His dragon shaking the other two to further his point.

Defiant brown eyes meet his abruptly. The flecks of red in their depths glittering dangerously. "What else am I supposed to do then Gary?! I'm the King now! I have to protect those people! Draco Meteor is the only attack strong enough to take those pokemon out and only the Alpha has enough power reserves left to charge the attack. _I. Have. No. Choice."_

Gary's dragon whines piteously. As if trying to convince her mate to change Ash's mind. The Alpha just stares back at her silently. Not even fighting her hold as he enjoys the last few minutes he has left in her embrace. Large grey orbs staring back at her with love and sadness.

She shakes her large head back and forth slowly. With another whine she buries her head in the Alpha's neck. Her large form shaking.

 _ **Together.**_

The word echoes in his mind. Full of sadness and longing.

 _She wants to die with them…_

But Ash is already shaking his head. Denying her request before Gary can even voice it. "The Draconids won't be able to hold off a combined attack from two Draco Meteors. Besides...they need someone to lead them once I'm gone."

The small smile Ash sends his way is the final blow to the walls that Gary spent so many years building over his years as a soldier. The walls that cracked and fractured when he held Ash's dying body on that roof. The walls that began to tumble after the special moment they shared when he saved those children from the rockslide.

He can't let Ash go now.

Not now that his heart and mind are finally open to welcome his partner with open arms.

Tears build at the back of his eyes as the scene plays through his mind again. Of the first King hurtling to his death. Slamming into the Earth with so much force that not even their remains were found afterwards. They had to put every ounce of energy they had left to fuel Draco Meteor. They had nothing left to slow their ascent to save their lives.

 _Wait…_

With a gasp, he remembers their attack on the Academy. How the three Dragonites created an immensely pressurized air bubble around themselves to direct their momentum in the ground to control the direction of the Earthquakes. How they saved themselves from injury by turning the fall into a cushion as well as a weapon.

 _But Ash needs all of their energy and concentration to form the Draco Meteor. They won't be able to form that air bubble at the same time. Unless..._

He looks down at his dragon. Her grey orbs glistening with determination and gratitude. Already catching onto his plan through their bond.

 _Show him._ Gary orders. Playing the scene over in his mind for her to transmit to the Alpha.

Ash's eyes widen and lock onto his immediately. Mouth hanging open in disbelief as the images flying through his mind. "Draco Meteor may be the only way to save everyone." Gary begins. "But we won't let you do it alone. We will keep you alive. By doing this together."

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Miles above the earth, two Dragonites float in a lazy circle. Heads bowed in concentration as they cling to one another. Their black clad riders anchored tightly to their armored hides.

The Alpha growls as blue fire consumes its body. Spreading out along his thick arms to engulf his mate. The flame bursts to life and swells in size. Feeding off of the power of the large dragon and the raven on its back.

As one, the four begin to fall. Speed increasing exponentially as they plummet towards the earth. Flames trailing behind them in long trails.

Ash gasps in shock as his mind merges with his dragon. No longer a prick of feeling at the back of his mind but now a total melding of their thoughts and emotions. Feeling the raging draconic power rushing over his skin as they hurtle through the air at beyond remarkable speeds. So that he was not only Ash Ketchum but also the Alpha Dragonite of Mt. Silver. Immensely powerful and protective.

The air swirls angrily between the two riders. Circling back and forth as it pushes the energy outward. Creating a small cocoon inside the raging inferno. Condensing so fast that it begins pulling the air from his lungs. Struggling to get dense enough to protect them from the oncoming collision.

The energy howls and screeches around them. Struggling to get past the Alpha's control as his previously endless energy now begins to falter. Too worn out from all the prior fighting.

Ash pants in exertion as the attack pulls his life force from him. Out through the bond he shares with his dragon. He struggles to open his eyes. Forcing his blurry gaze to focus on the scrunched up face of his partner.

 _I have to tell him. I can't die again without telling him._

He says those three little words over and over in his mind. Pushing them though the Alpha's mind and across to the Beta through their mating bond. Pushing it all the way to his partner across from him.

He smiles sadly as those sea foam eyes fly open in shock. Locking onto his immediately. Gary's face frozen in disbelief at what was just relayed to him. His entire body frozen in place even as the blue flames roar around him.

Just those three little words.

With an explosion of enormous power, they crash into the center of the Plateau.

And blue fades to black.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Oh hot damn. Did I just do that? I did. I did. Soooo figure out what happened in Pallet Town yet? Any guesses?

Favorite/follow/review please!

Next up: **Chapter 45 - Gone**


	45. Chapter 45 (Arc 4) - Gone

AN: Final chapter! AHHHH! I can't believe this has taken me almost two years to write. Definitely didn't expect it to be almost 200,000 words!

But! I will be including a list of updates at the end of this chapter sooo CHECK THE END OF THE STORY FOR UPDATES! (hint – may be citrus involved. Wink wink.)

Chapter Warnings: Language, death, assault on your feelings, end of the era, etc.

Pairing: Ash x Gary

 **Chapter 45 - Gone**

The Draconids huddle together in the middle of the Indigo City. When the King issued the orders for retreat, they followed blindly. Running into the protection the City walls had to offer. All to avoid the devastating attacks of the raging League pokemon.

The Aerials and Captains were able to give them time to get away. They distracted the giant beasts long enough for them to file in past the great fortified gates. The flyers quickly following as the dragons began unleashing attack after attack.

A giant trench split the Plateau width-wise from a combined diving Earthquake attack. The gorge was quickly filled with fire and electricity. Creating a roaring barrier between the League and the City while they regrouped.

Orders to create the barrier they made at the beginning of the battle were issued. Quickly executed by the remaining pokemon they had left. But it was weak and didn't extend all the way around the city. Just the front half that faced the League's monsters.

The clansmen and women huddled together as terrifying roars echoed over the wall. The enclosure protecting them shaking and rumbling as attacks rained down on it.

The dragons struggled to hold the massive gates shut. Almost completely out of energy from the series of attacks they unleashed to get their people away in time.

Just as it seems like the Dragonites would fall to their knees, too weak to keep them safe any longer, two members of the Elite Four appeared.

Bruno and his heavily muscled fighting pokemon immediately take over guarding the gate. Even two large Onix lend their support. Burying their tails in the ground and using their long bodies as massive doorstops.

Agatha stands in the shadows of two skyscrapers. Her ghost pokemon along with the King's Gengar fortifying their protective barrier tenfold with their powers. Strengthening what the Draconid pokemon created and extending it cover the whole City.

Even though they refused to help them fight the League in actual battle, the Elite Four are still required to guard the City that is under their protection. They came through when they were needed most. When the Draconids were too exhausted to protect themselves, the Elite Four stepped up like they promised.

A piercing scream draws all eyes upward. A blue speck blinks in the late afternoon light. Like a shooting star.

But this star isn't shooting by the Earth for onlookers to wish on. This star is hurtling toward the Plateau faster than the speed of sound.

The Draconids can only watch in horror as their King and his Knight plummet towards them. Many having only had the chance to talk to the two heroes of Prophecy once or twice in the short time they had been among them.

And now they were going to lose them both the same way they lost their first King.

Sacrificing themselves in order for the Draconids to survive another day.

The shining light from the Draco Meteor casts everything in a brilliant blue hue. The clansmen and women grab those nearby. Huddling in silence with tears streaming down their cheeks as the honor their saviors.

Screeching through the sky, the two ruling Dragonites strike the Plateau. The shockwave sending everyone to their knees at its intensity. The roar of the flames drowning out all sound as the inferno races across the ground. Hurtling up and over the thin barrier that is all that is between them and certain death.

Wave after wave of dragon fire rushes above them. But the barrier holds. Leaving a ringing silence in its wake.

No roars of the League's deranged pokemon. No rhythmic marching of League troops.

No triumphant roars of the two ruling Dragonites.

As soon as the barrier falls, the five remaining Captains launch into the air. Racing over the City wall as they search for their missing King and Knight.

The rest of the Draconids wait impatiently. Waiting for some word that their saviors are alive against all odds. For some signal that this war is finally over.

A lone dragon's cry of mourning echoes over the silence.

Rushing towards the gate, they wait impatiently for Bruno to let them out of the City. Even the most hardened warrior shedding tears they can no longer contain.

Bruno's two Onix slide into the ravine that allowed their escape. Using their long necks to form a makeshift bridge.

As one, the Draconids move across the empty Plateau. Sprinting towards the center. Now home to a massive crater.

The five Dragonite's stand guard over the crater's lip. At its center lies four bodies. Somehow, miraculously, still intact after the devastating attack. Somehow not atomized from the impact and subsequent release of immense energy.

They watch as the Crimson Streak Rider slides off his dragon and stumbles into the crater. Sliding down its shallow edges to reach his son at the center. Removing the King's helmet as he cradles his son's limp body to his chest. Uncontrollable sobs shaking the Captain's body as he once again failed to protect his only child.

A keening wail rises from the dragons. Crying out their loss of their Alpha and Beta to the sky. Heartbreaking to hear. Pulling at the heartstrings of all present.

The cries of the dragon pokemon reach out to the heavens. As if they are trying to call their leaders back from beyond the veil.

But then the most spectacular thing happens.

The Alpha Dragonite stirs.

Rising its massive head off of the bottom of the crater, the titan stretches its thick neck to nudge his mate. The Beta's head rising in response. Nuzzling together for several quiet moments before both dragons stretch out towards their bonded humans.

Stunned into silence at the movement, the Draconids begin to cheer. Echoed by the exultant trumpets and roars of their pokemon.

For there is one thing any Draconid knows from the time they can talk.

As long as a Dragonite lives, so does it's Rider.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash struggles to open his eyes. His body is too warm and the light beyond his closed eyelids is too bright.

With a groan, he opens them all the way. Blinking to bring them back into focus. He casts his gaze around curiously. Taking in the massive tent he finds himself in. On one side, behind his head, the looming Indigo City wall rises. Its grey surface scorched black in multiple swirling patterns extending all over its surface.

High above him, anchored to the wall, stretches a large tarp from the wall all the way down to the ground. Creating a giant lean-to tent.

Upon closer examination, he can make out multiple colors in the tarp. Pointing to the fact that the massive structure must have been created with most of the tents that survived the battle.

He struggles to get up on his elbows. His entire body groaning in agony and pain. Eyes squinting when a beam of sunlight filters in from a hole above to assault his vision again.

Spotting his prone partner in the makeshift cot next to his, Ash flings off the covers and swings his legs to the side. Only to be stopped by several Healers that rush to his side upon noticing that he's awake.

They ignore his questions about Gary until they give him a thorough check-up. Only letting him go once they determine that he only has minor wounds and severely drained of energy. Explaining that Gary is still asleep with only a broken arm already wrapped tight in a dark blue cast.

 _I can't believe we actually survived. His plan worked._

Sitting on Gary's bed, he casts out with his mind. The Alpha responds immediately. Humming with pleasure upon seeing that his trainer is alright and awake. Explaining that his mate is alive and well minus a broken wing. Already well on the way to recovery thanks to the Healers' pokemon.

Ash is pulled away before his partner wakes. Summoned to the newly reconstructed Command Pavilion at the Elders' request.

He's immediately engulfed into strong arms the moment he steps out of the Medic Tent. Tears soaking his hair as Frank embraces him for several long minutes. Muttering apologies for being unable to protect him once again.

Ash forgives him. There was nothing his father could do anyway. It was their only option to beat the League. Besides, he's still alive right? No need for apologies.

The Elders fill him in on what happened after they unleashed the Draco Meteor. How the dragons were first to awaken. How Gary and him were immediately surrounded by Healers to make sure they would survive.

They mentioned how there was evidence that a few thousand League soldiers hid from the attack in an uncollapsed tunnel on the edge of the Plateau. How they managed to get away in the confusion afterward.

They mentioned how the Draconids lost over 5,000 warriors. Of the 3,000 that remained, many were injured. They would have to stay on the Plateau for several days until they healed enough for the trip back to Mt. Silver.

However, Aerials that had enough strength for the long flight had already left. Racing back towards their home to provide support to those left behind in case they are still under siege. With orders to report back if the situation takes a turn for the worse.

It was then that Gary finally shuffles into the Pavilion. Eyes immediately searching for Ash. A strange emotion swirling in their sea foam depths once his partner locks onto him.

After filling Gary in, the other leaders of the Draconid clan piled food in the weary arms and sent them on their way. Ordering them to go to their own tent to eat and catch up on rest. Promising them they won't be disturbed again until they got a good night's rest.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

They eat in silence. Slowly chewing and swallowing their food as the reflect on the past few days. It hasn't even been two weeks since they stepped into the Dragon's Den to begin their Trial.

And in that short amount of time, they were revealed to be the two heroes in the Prophecy. The two that saved all of Kanto from the League's influence by taking almost all of their forces out in the deciding battle.

But there was still much to do. They had to take time to recover and bury their dead. Find the citizens that fled from Indigo City and return them to their home. March back to Mt. Silver sure their home still stands. Send out scouts to find the remaining League soldiers and command structure. Send some kind of representative to the media before they can turn this battle against them.

Plus those pokemon worried him. The pokemon who are too large to be normal. The ones with the glowing red eyes that couldn't be controlled. Not by their own trainers or the strange power Ash discovered within himself.

So much to do and it all has to be taken care of as soon as possible. Ash sighs in exhaustion as the weight of what's to come settles on his shoulders.

"Did you mean it?" Gary asks suddenly as the brunet picks at his food. Eyes now suddenly unwilling to meet Ash's own. "What you told me when we were falling?"

Ash stiffens at the words. Suddenly unable to face them now that they actually survived the attack. He can only picture Gary's stupefied face after he pushed his thoughts through their bonds. And that same face again when his emotions overcame him three weeks ago. Causing the kiss after that rockslide.

A soothing rumble echoes through his mind. Calming his nerves and giving him strength.

 _No matter what happens. Gary is still my partner. Plus our dragons are mated. He won't leave. He can't leave. The Beta won't let him go._

 _I can tell him now._

"I wanted to tell you earlier." Ash began slowly. "On the rooftop. I just couldn't get the words out then."

He pauses but Gary says nothing in response. Just looking at him blankly with his jaw clenched tight.

Worried that his partner would get upset, Ash rushes everything out before his partner attacks him. "After Arceus brought me back, I didn't want to say anything. Not when we suddenly found ourselves in what we _thought_ was hostile territory. And then we had to pretend we were married again. And I just thought that 'I'll take what I can get. Even if he's just acting' you know? Carys actually figured us out though."

Ash knows he's rambling at this point but he just can't stop. The words finally flowing out of him after being locked up for so long.

"And then there was that rockslide and I thought I lost you and I just couldn't help myself! I was just so relieved you were okay. And when we were falling, I thought that I couldn't die again without telling you. So I pushed it through the Alpha to the Beta and then to you and I just...I'm sorry I guess. I know I should have told you sooner. I shouldn't have hidden it for so long. I was worried about how you would react. I know you are just my partner and nothing will change that but I didn't want to make it awkward. Plus being rejected flat out would just suck. And I-"

His hurried explanation is cut of by a pair of rough lips pressing violently against his own. Bruising them with their pressure.

Breath caught in his throat, Ash just stares wide-eyed at his partner as Gary pulls away. Forehead resting against his own as the brunet sighs.

"Ash, shut up." Gary's whispers across the small space. His voice thick with emotion. Ash can only nod in stunned silence as his partner leans in once more.

 _ **Warning: Slight citrus ahead. Nothing too graphic but YE HAVE BEEN WARNED. Skip ahead to next break if this offends you in any way. Written just cuz my mind is a dirty place. Skipping will not take anything out of the story. Enjoy**_

He sucks in air harshly as their lips meet again. Quickly increasing in speed and intensity.

Ash buries his hands in Gary's thick brown hair. Pulling his partner's face closer to him as Gary devours him.

He leans back as Gary pushes forward. Landing on their sleeping bags as their legs tangle together. Bodies pressing closer until there is almost no space between them anymore.

Ash gasps as Gary bites his bottom lip harshly. The brunet taking the opportunity to bury his tongue in his mouth. Tangling with Ash's in a furious battle for dominance.

He slides one hand down his partner's spine. Gary shivers in response. Ash's soul soars. Loving that _he_ was the one causing Gary to respond this way. That _he_ was the one making his partner fall apart.

Ash presses his hips upward. Grinding into the brunet above him. Tossing his head back as shockwaves of pleasure assault his body.

A deep groan echoes in his ears. Gary burying his face in Ash's neck as he presses back with force. Using gravity to his advantage as he struggles to hold himself up on his good arm.

"Ash."His partner whispers. Voice thick with desire and lust.

He shivers. That voice fueling his own carnal hunger. Gasping as teeth latch onto his neck. Pulling harshly at the skin. Leaving a trail of bruises in their wake.

Ash grunts in frustration when those lips leave him. Pulling away for just several seconds as Gary struggles to remove his tight shirt with one hand.

Ash is happy to help. Running his hands over the pale skin as soon as its revealed to him. Tracing ridges of muscles and lines of scars.

His partner shivers at the fleeting touches to his sensitive skin. Reaching forward to practically rip Ash's shirt off of him in response. Pressing them back together like two pokemon in heat.

He wraps his legs around the waist above him. Bringing them even closer together. Separated by only a few layers of cloth.

A particularly forceful thrust has Ash crying out in pain. His ribs creaking in protest in the new position. Not yet fully healed from the assault they took when the crashed into the Plateau.

The sound freezes Gary in place. Panting harshly as he slowly pulls away from Ash. Sea foam eyes take in the dark bruises circling Ash's torso.

Long fingers brush the dark purple skin tenderly. Ash flinching in response.

With a sigh, Gary pulls away from the iron grip his legs have on the brunet's waist. Ignoring Ash's growl of protest.

 **~~~~~End Citrus~~~~~**

Pulling the edge of the open sleeping bag with him, Gary lays down gingerly next to him. Pulling Ash close as he tucks them in.

Blue-green eyes slide closed as Gary lays a gentle kiss onto his forehead before laying down to sleep. Ash stares at him for several moments. Reliving the past few minutes over and over in his mind just to make sure this isn't another dream. To make sure that this is real.

That Gary apparently has feelings for him as well.

"You know we're picking back up where we left off when we get home right?" Ash whispers into the growing darkness.

All he gets is an absolutely wicked smirk in response.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

 _Loud roaring fills his mind. Flashes of his dragon flying off with the Beta in his arms. The two dragons growling in pleasure as they mate in the wilderness. Their instincts skyrocketing in response to Gary and his actions in their tent._

 _Their roar of release as they finish mating as their humans fall asleep._

 _Their leisurely flight back to the Draconid camp. The soothing rumbles as they snuggle together next to their humans' tent. Protecting them even as they slumber together._

 _Then everything changes._

 _A grunt of pain fills the small space. Sounds of shuffling. The thick cloying scent of chloroform assaulting his senses._

Ash leaps out of the sleeping bag as soon as he makes out the two foreign shapes in his tent. Reaching out for any kind of weapon he can find when he sees the limp form of his partner on the floor.

He begins to shout for help. Crouching as he prepares to body slam the nearest intruder.

At least, he tries to. But in the dark, he didn't see the staff flying towards him. Striking him in the side of his head.

Ash hits the ground hard. Ears ringing at the impact. His exhausted body not having the strength to tense even a single muscle after that strike.

His vision fades as the two dark shapes seemingly melt into the ground. Dragging his partner's limp body with them.

He loses consciousness just before a rumbling growl vibrates through the small space. A golden pokemon bursting through the tent entrance. Eyeing the mysterious hole in the ground. Growling in anger before crawling back out into the night.

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

Ash groans as a thin beam of bright light assaults his open eyes. Professor Ivy looms beyond the beam. Studying him intently as her penlight shines back and forth. Monitoring his pupils response to the sudden change in light.

He pushes her away gently. Struggling to rise from the hard ground. Accepting her help when his ribs cry out in protest.

He blinks in confusion at the destroyed tent. Lying on the ground haphazardly with several long gashes torn through the front fabric. Pulled roughly to the side to reveal a gaping tunnel right next to where their sleeping bag was.

Ash stares around. Touching the side of his head gingerly when a throb of pain assaults his mind. His hand comes away sticky with blood.

"What happened?" He asks the doctor. His voice slurry from his forced sleep.

She hesitates for just a second too long. Setting alarm bells off in his mind. With a bottomless dread quickly filling his stomach, he whips his head around. Searching desperately for his partner even when his vision swims in protest at the sudden movement.

A thin whine echoes through his mind. Long and keening. The sound of uncontrolled grief. Laced heavily with the guilt of being unable to prevent such a tragedy.

His dragon lays defeated several feet away. Body quivering in exhaustion. Arms and legs quivering as it struggles to get off the ground only to collapse again and again. Energy completely depleted from the Draco Meteor and mating with the Beta.

"He's gone." She whispers. Her deep voice thick with sorrow. "The Beta Dragonite is too. We think she took off after him. Her cries of alarm woke the Alpha who roused the camp."

Ash stares at her uncomprehending. Gaze searching as they finally stop walking. The remaining Captains and Elders staring back at him with sadness and pity etched all over their faces.

"He's gone." Ansehelm reiterates. "The League kidnapped Gary last night. We already sent out a search party but their trail disappeared at the edge of the Plateau...They're gone."

 _Gary._

 ** _xxx-War of the Dragon Riders-xxx_**

AN: Omg guys. That's it! The end of _The War of the Dragon Riders_! Do you hate me now? There will be a sequel though! I promise!

Now that the story is done, Did you like it? Anything confuse you? Anything you may want to see in the next story? I feel like most of the reviews were from the same awesome readers so I can't tell what you guys are thinking :'(

UPDATES TO WDR:

Arcs have been added to the beginning of the following chapters to bring more detail to this version of the poke-world: Chapter 2, 20, 32, 39

The first few chapters got major uplifts to match the rest of the story

Citrus has been added… Chapters 12 & 28

 **Next up –** _ **The Hunt for Dragon Riders**_

Favorite/follow/review please!


End file.
